La sphere esoterique
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: chap 32 up pardon pout le retard... mais je reviens!5eme année des maraudeurs a poudlard ..Mais un perso s'incruste dans l'histoire ..un perso qui n'a rien a fer ds se temps ni ss cette epoque ....si vs voulez que jaye vite , REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

La sphère ésotérique  
  
  
  
Voici ma première fanfic sans me vantez je trouve l'intrigue plutôt pas mal mais jugez par vous-même !! Tout ce que vous saurez c'est que l'on est en 1982.Que donc les maraudeurs entrent en 5eme année (je sais que pour certains il y'a 5 ans de décalage que Harry rentre a poudlard en 1990 .Que donc leur 5eme année serait en 1975.Bon moi sa me plait pas alors ben j'ai décidé que c'était comme sa alors ben voila. Si vous avez compris tout se que je viens de dire bravo car je trouve sa un peu compliqué !!)  
  
Bon ça y est on y va. En fait se chapitre est plus un prologue qu'un réel chapitre mais bon il me sert a placer mes personnages.. Bon alors comme les 4premiers chap. sont déjà ecrit vous les aurez vite fait mais après faudra un peu patienter . Ps : Rewiever ..  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le retardataire  
  
Nous sommes le 1er septembre et Remus entre dans le compartiment habituellement réservé aux maraudeurs.  
  
« Salut James !!Salut Peter !! Salut Si...Eh il est ou Sirius ????? »  
  
« Ben justement, commença Peter, si on le savait »  
  
« J' l'ais pas vu a la gare pourtant j'suis arrivé en avance !!Il a du oublier que c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée ou il était en trop bonne compagnie pour venir !!Finit James »  
  
« C'est bizarre ça lui ai jamais arrivé .dit Remus légèrement inquiet. »  
  
James approuva en silence en effet depuis qu'il connaissait Sirius il n'avait jamais manqué le train au contraire il était toujours arrivé en avance C'est d'ailleurs grâce a sa qu'il s'étaient rencontrés :  
  
  
  
James, qui prenait le train pour la première fois se jour la, préféra rester près de sa s?ur Jane sur le quai. Elle papotait avec ses amis tandis que lui faisait le pied de grue. Il se sentait perdu parmis toute cette effervescence qui régnait sur la voie 9¾. Ces deux parent n'avaient pas pu rester avec lui jusqu'au départ du train, ils devaient etre a l'heure a leur travail.  
  
Bien que ses parent soient des sorciers il ne connaissait aucun sorcier de son age.  
  
Contrairement a beaucoup de petits sorciers il avait été a l'école moldue jusqu'au CM2, tout ses amis étaient des moldus et il se sentait seul sur ce quai. Jane et ses amies ne montèrent dans le train qu'a la sonnerie, et James eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans le compartiment ou s'installa sa s?ur.  
  
Il parti donc a la recherche d'une place de libre. Il en trouva une dans le dernier compartiment du wagon de queue.  
  
« Salut, est ce que je peut me mettre la y'a plus de place nulle part, demanda t il a un garçon brun vêtu en parfait moldu. »  
  
« Si sa t'amuse !! »  
  
« Sa m'amuse pas mais j'vais pas faire tous le voyage debout, répondit-il légèrement désarmé par la réponse du garçon »  
  
« Peut être pas pour le moment mais j'suis sur que l'on va pouvoir se marrer pendant le voyage »  
  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
  
« Ben parce que c'est ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière, pourtant mon voisin avait l'air bien plus coincé que toi, il connaissait rien aux moldus, c'était un peu lourd mais bon t'es pas comme sa, apparemment, vu tes fringues- James était habillé en moldu- T'es un fils de moldu non ?! »  
  
« Non mais mes parent m'ont envoyé a l'école moldue, y'a pas de maternelle chez les sorcier y pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi !!-James ne tenait pas a beaucoup s'attarder sur le sujet - T'es en deuxième année ?!Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec des gars de ton age ? »  
  
« Rectification c'est la deuxième fois que je vais a poudlard mais je suis en première année .J'ai redoublé. »  
  
« Je savait pas qu'on pouvait redoubler chez les sorciers »  
  
« Ben maintenant tu sais !!!Hein pas la peine de rabaisser mon ego en a pris un sacré coup !!! Et si je suis plus avec mes copain de l'année dernière c'est car c't'année je veut essayer de bosser ; sans m'empêcher de faire le con ; mais faut que je réussisse les deux en même temps !!! »  
  
« Désolé ! »  
  
« Faut pas Tu sais j'ai entendu pire, la ou j'habite : _RAHHHH ET TU REDOUBLE ALORS QUE JE ME CREVE A TE TROUVER DES EXCUSES POUR QUE TU PUISSE Y ALLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!TU REDOUBLES ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE FOUS À LA RUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!Ce mis-il à hurler avec une voix forte »  
  
« Eh ben dis donc il est pas du genre commode ton père »  
  
« Pas mon père, c'est le dirlo de l'orphelinat ou j'vit !!! »  
  
« Désolé »  
  
« Putain, tu sait dire que sa, ou quoi !!!!Faut jamais être désolé avec moi ou je pourrait m'en servir contre toi !Au fait comment tu T'appelles ? Car on parle, on parle et je sais même pas ton nom !!! »  
  
« T'aurais po pu demander sa plus tôt ? Par hasard ? C'est James, James Potter et toi ? »  
  
« Je suis bond, James bond »Répliqua le garçon en souriant  
  
« Sérieusement !!!!!!!! »  
  
« D'accord c'est Sirius black ! Et je sait que mon prénom est une étoile et que mon nom est une couleur »Ajouta-il a toute vitesse et avant que James n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit.  
  
« Sinon tu t'est retrouvé dans quelle maison ? »  
  
« Griffondor !!!!!!!! »Il y'avait une bonne dose de suffisance dans la voix. « J'me serait pendu si j'avais été a serpentard !!!! »Ajouta il  
  
« J'espère bien y être aussi !! »  
  
Toute la famille a James avait été a griffondor, a part son cousin Ernest qui était allé a Poufsouffle.  
  
« Ben comme sa on sera ensemble se serait cool non au moins je serait pas perdu parmi tout les petits nouveaux !!!!Quoique c'est un peu dur j'ai un tes bon sens de l'orientation !!»  
  
« Et moi je serait pas perdu dans le château tout court !!! Il parait qu'il y'a plein de passages secrets, de trappes et tout sa ! Enfin c'est que dit ma s?ur !»  
  
« Ah bon t'as une s?ur ?!Elle est ou ??Et en quelle année ? Elle est mignonne ? » Sirius parlait très, tres vite. D'ailleurs il n'a pas changé c'est un véritable moulin ajouta mentalement James.  
  
« Serdaigle,troisième année, non je trouve pas. » énuméra James en comptant sur ces doigts.  
  
« Tu me la montreras que je juge de moi-même !même si j'aime pas les filles plus âgées que moi !!Je n'aime pas qu'une fille soie supérieure a moi en quoi que se soit ! Un gars non plus d'ailleurs !! »  
  
« Je te la montrerait mais t'es sur que tu vas bien ? »  
  
« Oh oui !!!Faudra t'y habituer j'suis souvent comme sa !!! »  
  
Les deux garçons avaient continué de causer durant tout le voyage ; enfin ils n'avaient pas fait que sa Sirius avait utilisé quelques pétards et James les avait attaché a une chocogrenouille .Les deux avaient énormément ri en voyant la grenouille faire d'immenses bonds mais avaient déchanté lorsqu'une 7eme année se l'était prise en pleine tête !!!!  
  
A poudlard ils n'avaient pas été séparé mais avaient partagé leur chambre avec Peter pettigrow, Remus lupin et John Fisher .John avait déménagé en plein milieu d'année scolaire et les 4 garçons avaient gardé une place de vide dans le dortoir Tous les 4 devinrent assez vite amis, il n'y eu que Peter qui eu un peu de mal a s'intégrer ; ce qu'on comprenait aisément en voyant les trois autres.  
  
Sirius était très mignon, et le savait, il faisait beaucoup de bêtise et amusait par sa fierté légendaire, il possédait un ego démesuré mis heureusement pour lui il s'en rendait compte !!!  
  
James était celui qui parlait le plus, celui qui se sortait de toutes les situations sans peine grâce à son don oratoire il aurait pu parler de la fabrication de cuvettes en Albanie et il aurait captivé tout le monde !!!  
  
Remus, bien que très discret, était toujours a réconforter les autres, il était gentil et dévoué, mais savait frapper la ou sa fait mal quand il le voulait !  
  
Tandis que Peter était moche, maladroit et ne savait faire qu'une seule chose correctement : MANGER !!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais avec le temps...  
  
  
  
James repensa a tout sa pendant la majorité du voyage. Il aurait espéré que lorsqu'ils arriverai a quai Sirius soit la, qu'il ait trouvé un autre moyen de transport ; mais il était absent .Les trois maraudeurs montèrent dans une calèche en silence.  
  
« Allons James, Sirius va arriver d'un moment à l'autre »  
  
« J'aimerai te croire Remus mais.. »  
  
« Tu connais Sirius mieux que moi »  
  
« Justement c'est la le problème il réfléchit pas toujours avant de parler, sa lui a peut être jouer un mauvais tour se coup ci !!Tu sais en se moment.. »  
  
« James tu commence à ressembler à ton père.. »  
  
Remus était bien le seul à être ou du moins à paraître pas trop troublé par l'absence de sirius. Tous les autres élèves avaient remarqué qu'un des maraudeurs manquait et les rumeurs -pas toujours réjouissantes - allaient bon train.  
  
Durant tout le dîner James entendit au moins 30 rumeurs différentes sur le retard de Sirius. Mais tout le monde n'était pas inquiet. Un groupe de serpentard était même plutôt réjouit. Parmi ses serpentard il y'avait Rogue (Bah oui hein fallait s'en douter !!)Un gars nommé Norbert Avery; un autre qui s'appelait Alex Lindow et aussi un dénommé Fred Nott. C'était des serpentards de cinquième année et il étaient la cible préférée des maraudeurs .  
  
Les premières années bien que ne connaissant pas Sirius étaient inquiètes et effrayées a l'idée que des élèves pouvaient s'évaporer dans la nature.  
  
Même Mme McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, Se souciait pour Sirius. Si bien qu'elle décida que si le lendemain au soir Black n'était pas arrivé on signalera sa disparition au ministère !  
  
Il était vrai que ces temps ci un mage noir prenait de plus en plus de puissance. C'était un sorcier qui jugeait que les descendants de moldus ne méritent pas d'être sorcier. Et le problème c'est qu'il avait plus de partisans que l'opinion publique ne le pensait.  
  
Mme McGonagall faisait partie de ceux qui résistaient justement a se terrible mage noir : elle appartenait a l'ordre du phénix .Un ordre qui ,a travers les ages et les temps, renaissait a chaque fois qu'il y avait un danger pour le peuple sorcier. Lors des révoltes de gobelin par exemples. Cet ordre tenait secret le nom de ses membres .Ce qui lui permettait de disposer d'espions bien placés. Et d'éviter a ses membres d'éventuelles pression ou représailles.  
  
C'est donc pour cela et en connaissance de cause que Mme McGonagall était inquiète lors de la disparition d'un de ses élèves .Après tout si quelqu'un voulait frapper fort et se faire craindre, s'attaquer a des enfants était un bon moyen .Enfin un mauvais moyen mais efficace tout de même.  
  
Ce a quoi pensait James n'était pas vraiment plus réjouissant, en effet bien que personne ne connaisse les origines de Sirius, même pas le 1er intéressé, James avait toujours supposé que Sirius n'était pas un sang pur :si il l'était pourquoi aurait t'il été abandonné devant un orphelinat moldu plutôt que devant l'hôpital Ste mangouste .  
  
Tout se que Sirius avait a se propos était la lettre qui l'avait accompagné se jour froid de novembre ou il fut abandonné elle disait un truc du style 'occupez vous bien de se petit Sirius Black'  
  
Or en ce moment mieux valait se faire oublier lorsqu'on était pas un sang pur ! Mais Sirius faisait toujours le contraire de se qu'il fallait. Il se moquait ouvertement des mangemorts et n'hésitait pas à se vanter de ses origines !!  
  
James s'endormit que tard dans la nuit en espérant que demain son meilleur ami serait couché dans le lit d'a coté (J'ai failli écrire 'serait couché dans son lit' mais le double sens était trop gros et ma fanfic n'est ni un slash ni un yaoi !!!)  
  
Le lendemain matin James constata avec un peu de tristesse que le lit de Sirius était désespérément vide. La distribution des emplois du temps ne lui améliora pas le moral  
  
« Oh Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!On commence par potion avec les serpentard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Dit il en s'écroulant sur sa table  
  
« Du calme James tu feras peut être pas équipe avec Rogue cette année »  
  
« Possib.' Peter mais comme on choisi pas nos partenaires avec le pr. Johnson.. »  
  
DRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Quasiment tous les élèves étaient déjà rassemblé devant le cachot lorsque Mr Johnson arriva .C'était un vieil homme avec le crâne rasé a part une longue natte de cheveux blanc sur le sommet du crâne il portai aussi une barbe d'un blanc éclatant encore plus longue que celle de dumbledore !!Il avait des ongles d'environ 10 cm taillés au carré. Il les fit entrer.  
  
Tous les ans il définissaient des groupes d'élèves qui restaient permanents tout au long de l'année. Certaines fois il avait la main heureuse mais pas toujours.  
  
« Bon ne vous asseyez pas je vais faire les groupes ils seront permanent durant toute l'année scolaire !!!.....hum..Black est absent ?..........Tant pis ...Potter avec lupin et pettigrow ici !!! »  
  
Il désigna la table juste devant son bureau  
  
« D'accord j'suis pas avec Rogue mais j'deteste cette place »chuchota James  
  
« Ben vu c'que tu as fait l'année dernière c'est normal qu'il nous mette la !!!! »  
  
« Dites les gars vous croyait que Sirius pourra se mettre avec nous quand il reviendra ? »  
  
« Si il revient .. »  
  
« Remus t'es sensé être l'optimiste du groupe !!!!!!Pis de toute façon on est déjà 3 alors sa m'étonnerai que Sirius puisse faire la quatrième roue du tricycle !!! »  
  
« Dis James sincèrement tu les trouve ou tes expressions a deux centimes »  
  
« La ferme Remus »  
  
« Bon !!!C'est fini ses messes basses ? »Cria le professeur  
  
« Bon maintenant.....Trelawney vous irez avec...Rogue !!! ..Ici »  
  
Le professeur désigna la table à cote des maraudeurs  
  
Et la jeune fille fit la grimace en voyant qui allait être son partenaire pendant l'année.  
  
Il faut dire qu'avec son teint cireux, ses cheveux si gras qu'on aurait dit pas lavés depuis 3 mois, qui lui tombaient sur le visage et son caractère de cynique sadique Rogue ne faisait pas le partenaire idéal !!!James en savait quelque chose il c'était retrouvé deux ans de suite comme son partenaire  
  
« Alors Sibylle ???Heureuse ???Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui suis avec Rogue !!!! »  
  
« Oh !!Tait toi ! Et puis vous avez intérêt a me faire rire .Car avec lui -elle désigna Rogue -J'risque de sincèrement m'ennuyer »  
  
« On va essayer promis juré »   
  
Pendant se temps le professeur envoyait Lily Evans et Célestine Why a la dernière table de libre  
  
James murmura pour lui-même  
  
« Mais sans Sirius on va être triste »  
  
« T'en fait pas, James, il va arriver d'une minute a l'autre «   
  
« Sibylle ??????????!!!!!!!!!T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'écouter aux portes ???....Mais j'aimerai bien te croire »  
  
Comme pour couronner ses paroles un garçon entra en trombe dans la salle. C'était un garçon brun avec les cheveux au épaules, il n'avait fait une boucle avec sa cravate portait des baskets moldues. Il avait du courir pour venir au cachot car il était plutôt essoufflé. Tout le monde reconnu Sirius rien qu'au bruit de la porte balancée dans le mur ; Il faisait toujours sa !  
  
James se senti un peu idiot de s'être fait du soucis pour Sirius qui, apparemment, ne s'était même pas douté du soucis qu'il avait causé a la majorité de l'école. Tout le monde se retourna pour mieux le voir. Il s'approcha du professeur tandis un mot et expliqua :  
  
« J'ai loupé le train hier alors le temps de trouver un autre moyen de transport et de venir ben me voici !! »  
  
« Très bien black !! Allez vous asseoir entre Rogue et trelawney ! »  
  
« Et James et ... »  
  
« Non !!!!!Et obéissez ou je vous retire de points !!! »  
  
« OK »  
  
Sirius alla s'asseoir à coté de trelawney, le plus près possible de ses amis, le plus loin possible de rogue !!!Ses deux la se détestait plus que tout et passaient leur temps à s'insulter et à se faire des vacheries ou alors à se battre !!!!  
  
« Alors les gars vous avez crus que je viendrait pas !!!!! »   
  
« BLACK !!!!!!!!!!!VOUS N'ETES PAS ICI POUR DISCUTER !!!!!!!ASSEYEZ VOUS AU MILIEU DE LA TABLE !!!!ON EST PAS LA DANS UN SALON DE THE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Sirius s'installa à regrets au milieu de la table en prenant grand soin de laisser le plus d'espace possible entre lui et son voisin  
  
« Alors ma p'tite Sibylle j'ai plus qu'a discuter a avec toi !!!! »  
  
« J'suis pas petite !! »  
  
« Je sais mais c'est sensé être gentil a lors commence po a m'agresser !! »  
  
« Depuis quand t'es gentil avec moi ? »  
  
« Depuis toujours ma Sissi !! »  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas Sissi »  
  
« Je sait mais c'est sensé être.. »  
  
« Tait toi tu devient lourd ! »  
  
« Humpf !! »  
  
« C'est pas bien devenir en moto volante !!! »   
  
« Comment tu... ????Ah oui.-dit il en se frappant le front- t'es voyante »  
  
« Eh oui je sais tout.. »  
  
« Tes chevilles n'enfleraient-elles pas par hasard, Mme Soleil !!! »  
  
« Entre Sissi et Mme soleil je suis servie aujourd'hui !!! »  
  
Le reste du cour se passa sans vraiment de problème .Le professeur se contenta de faire remplir aux élèves des petites fiches de renseignement.  
  
« Eh Rogue tu t'es gouré quand t'as répondu a la question 'que font vos parents '!!T'as pas écrit 'emballent des ordures '!!! »  
  
« Ta gueule Black !!!Moi au moins j'ai des parents ! »  
  
Il fallu toute la force de James, Sibylle et Remus pour empêcher Sirius de sauter sur Rogue et de lui 'arracher les yeux à la petite cuiller' selon ses propres dires !!!  
  
Puis la cloche sonna et les quatre maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à la sortie  
  
« Alors vous avez cru que je viendrai pas cette année !!Hein !!!Avouez le !!! »  
  
« Bon OK c'est un peu vrai ! »Admis Peter  
  
« On c'est inquiété pour toi tu sais . »ajouta Remus  
  
« Ah bon pourquoi vous aviez peur que j'aie testé une guillotine !!!!!!!!??????? »  
  
« Sirius ..on parle sérieusement !!! »Répondit Remus  
  
« On pensait que t'aurait pu avoir des ennuis a propos de ...Tes origines... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »répliqua James en baissant la voix.  
  
« Tss-tss !!!!Fallait pas !!! Pis fo bien crever un jour ou l'autre !! »  
  
Sirius avait dit tous sa avec désinvolture mais en réalité il était touché ; en temps qu'orphelin pas grand monde ne c'était jamais fait de soucis pour lui .Il était légèrement ému et James le remarqua dans ses yeux .James préféra donc changer de sujet.  
  
« Et alors on peut savoir pourquoi t'a loupé le train. »  
  
« James te demande sa car il a parié dans le train que tu avait, soit oublier la date du jour, soit que tu était en trop bonne compagnie pour venir »précisa Remus  
  
« J'aurai préféré louper le train à cause d'une fille !!C'est bien plus agréable !! Mais en réalité le maire de la ville a décidé de visiter mon orphelinat avec le préfet et tout plein de gens important ! Le matin ils ont fait l'appel et tous sa alors j'ai pas réussi a m'éclipser a temps ! Quand je suis arrivé sur le quai le train était déjà parti ! J'ai donc été a un terrain vague ou j'avais commencé a bricoler une moto moldue j'y est travailler toute la journée et puis j'ai fini !!Elle vole en plus elle est invisible très confortable et va très vite !! Je me suis garé pas très loin de poudlard et me voici !!!!J'vous emmènerai le voir bientôt mon bébé moto !!!! »  
  
« Décidemment il ne changeras jamais. »Soupira james.  
  
  
  
******************Fin du premier chapitre**********************  
  
I love review .. Et eux la je me fait de la pub mais g fe un site avec ma s?urs sur Harry Potter , http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/ Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire . 


	2. le collier du fantome

La sphère ésotérique  
  
Bon maintenant il y'a un petit changement d'époque !eh oui on passe directo en 2002 ! Harry vient d'enter en 5eme année .la répartition est passée nous sommes au lendemain matin !!!Bon maintenant vous avez plus qu'a lire !! .Ce chapitre fait une dizaine de page.J'adore les review.Et au fait je vais me faire un peu de pub , j'ai fait un site web sur hp : http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/ allez y faire un tour je vous serez reconnaissante ...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le collier du fantôme  
  
  
  
Ce matin la Harry se leva parmis les premiers. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Depuis la disparition de Cédric il en faisait quasiment toutes les nuits. Non seulement il rêvait de voldemort et ses parent -comme avant- mais en plus de Cédric et de pettigrow. Il se sentait en sécurité a poudlard -plus qu'ailleurs en tout cas mais sa na l'empêchait pas de cauchemarder.  
  
Il s'habilla donc et descendît dans la grande salle, ses amis se réveilleraient bientôt, alors autant attendre. Il repensait a tous se qui c'était passe pendant les vacances ; les Dursley avaient été aussi désagréables que d'habitude, il n'y avait rien de différent, mais le plus inquiétant était la situation du monde sorcier .  
  
Les disparitions inexpliquées devenaient monnaie courante. Malgré toutes ses choses inexplicables, le ministère continuait de nier le retour de voldemort. Des 'sang-impur', comme les appelait voldemort, s'évaporait mystérieusement .A chaque nouvelle gazette, Harry redoutait de tomber sur le nom d'un de ses amis.  
  
Malgré Ron, Hermione et Sirius qui essayait de le rassurer, tant bien que mal, Cela n'y faisait rien ; Eux ils n'avait pas vu leur camarade mourir sous leur yeux, il n'avait pas vu le seigneur des ténèbres sortir de ce chaudron aussi puissant qu'il y'a deux décennies.  
  
Il avait de plus en plus d'adepte, c'était implicite évidemment mais c'était la réalité. Tous ceux qui avait été de son cote et qui n'était pas mort étaient quasiment tous revenu auprès de lui. Mais il avait maintenant une nouvelle génération de mangemort .  
  
Les gens d'une vingtaine d'année, qui étaient trop jeunes lors de sa dernière accession au pouvoir, et qui étaient d'accord avec lui rejoignaient son camp. Voldemort allait bientôt s'allier avec des créatures non humaines .Il avait annoncé les detraqueurs l'année dernière.  
  
'Mais non il faut arrêter de penser a toutes ses horreurs et vivre le moment présent' disait sa conscience 'facile a dire' lui répondait une autre voix dans sa tête !  
  
Quasiment tout le monde était attablé lorsque les préfets distribuèrent les emploi du temps ! A griffondor se fut Seamus qui en fut chargé ! Il était le nouveau préfet et, a la grande surprise de Harry, pour qui tous les préfets ressemblaient obligatoirement à Percy, il n'avait absolument pas changé.  
  
« Harry tu sais qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? (se sera abrégé en DCFM mais je l'ai peut être déjà dit ! »)Demanda Ron  
  
« Je sais pas. » répondit Harry  
  
« En tout cas, on va bientôt le savoir, continua Hermione en jetant un coup d'?il a son emploi du temps, on commence justement par DCFM, deux heure de suite »  
  
« J'espère qu'il est pas trop con ! »Ajouta Ron mais devant la tête de Hermione qui semblait dire 'on n'insulte pas les professeur' il ajouta  
  
« Mais euh. Y'a peu de chance qu'il le soit vu qu'il est prof ! »  
  
DRRIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Harry Ron et Hermione montèrent donc au troisième étage ou se déroulaient les cours de DCFM. Quand ils arrivèrent, bizarrement, ils ne virent aucun adulte devant la porte.  
  
« Elle est peut être en retard. »  
  
Mais 10min plus tard il n'y avait toujours personne. Les élèves commençaient a s'exciter 'Youpi on a pas cour ' 'Tant mieux on pourra aller dans le parc pour parler du gars dont je t'ai parlé ' 'ah oui .'etc....  
  
Seamus regarda de plus près la porte et au même moment un fantôme la traversa et traversa Seamus en même temps.  
  
C'était une dame qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année (enfin de son vivant) elle avait de long cheveux bouclés et de grand yeux expressifs. Elle était mince et grande .Son visage était assez rond et se terminait par un menton en fossette. Elle était plutôt bien proportionnée. Elle aurait eu un grand succès auprès de la gent masculine si elle n'avait pas été morte.  
  
« Que faites vous la? »Demanda le fantôme  
  
« On attend notre nouveau professeur de DCFM Mme »Répondit Hermione  
  
« Vous ne sauriez pas ou il est, Mme »  
  
« Mais c'est moi !! » répondit l'apparition  
  
« Vous mais vous étés ... »   
  
« Morte ?! Je le sais !merci quand même de me le faire remarquer ! Pourquoi un fantôme ne pourrait-il pas être professeur ??? »  
  
« Heu.je sais pas . »   
  
« Bon allez rentrez »  
  
« J'espère qu'elle et pas comme Binns. » chuchota Ron  
  
Le professeur les laissa s'asseoir puis commença son discours  
  
« Je suis donc votre nouveau prof de DCFM mais sa vous le savez ! Je suis Mlle Why. Je vais vous laisser 10 min pour me poser toute vos questions par rapport au programme etc..Ensuite nous remplirons les traditionnelle fiches » (Je sais pas si c'est comme sa chez vous mais dans mon lycée j'y ai droit dans chaque matière et j'trouve sa barbant et inutile pas vous ??) »  
  
« Mlle on peut vous demander comment vous êtes morte vu qu'apparemment c'est pas de vieillesse ? »  
  
« Hum ! Je suis flattée de paraître jeune !! L'histoire est longue, mais sa ne ma coûte rien de vous la raconter. En fait lorsque je suis sortie de poudlard, j'ai voulu entrer dans l'équipe des 'londoniens de l'air' l'une des équipe les plus célèbre de londres. En m'entraînant j'ai eu .heu.. Un accident de balai.en fait je suis rentrée dans un hélicoptère . »   
  
La majorité de la classe se retint d'éclater ouvertement de rire, certains ne purent pas s'en empêcher, mais d'autres ne trouvaient la rien de drôle  
  
« Je suis tombée dans le coma, continua le professeur, pendant environ 2 ans. Quand je suis sortie, un jour de toussaint d'ailleurs, alors que je traversait tranquillement la rue pour me rendre chez moi, j'ai atterri en plein milieu d'une violente dispute entre deux hommes. L'un reprochait à l'autre d'avoir trahi des amis qu'ils avaient en communs. Il hurlaient .L'un des deux, je ne saurait dire lequel, a lancer un sortilège impardonnable 'L'avada kedavra' l'autre est mort sur le coup .Mais le jeteur avait lancé un sortilège tellement fort que toute la rue a été dévastée .Deux sorciers sont morts, moi et l'autre, ainsi qu'une dizaine de moldus. C'était bien ma veine je sors de deux ans de comma, je survit a un accident très grave contre un helico et je me retrouve tuée car un malade a décide de tuer un des ses proches !!! Et puis au mois de juillet, Dumbledore qui recherchait un nouveau prof de DCFM m'a contactée, il savait que l'école ou je travaillait avait été fermée et m'a proposé le poste. Tous les autres qui aurait pu le faire a ma place se débinait avec des prétextes plus gros les uns que les autres .Mais en réalité ils avaient peur d'être tués, séquestres ou quelque chose dans le genre ,comme l'ont été tous les autres professeurs a se poste. Mais moi comme je suis un fantôme je ne risque rien !!!Et voila comment je suis devenue le deuxième professeur fantôme de l'école. Mais j'essaierait de ne pas être aussi barbante que Binns..Arrêtez de faire cette tête -tous les élèves la regardait ; surpris ; ils n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des professeur se dénigrer- j'était a poudlard avant je connaît ses cours !!!!»  
  
Harry comprit que la dispute dont parlait la fantôme était en faite celle qui, le lendemain de la mort de ses parent, avait opposé son parrain, Sirius black, et Peter pettigrow. C'est Peter qui avait hurlé et ainsi fait croire a la culpabilité de Sirius. Il c'était fait passé pour mort mais avait été retrouve il y'a 2ans par un Sirius évadé d'Azkaban et près a tout pour venger la mort de son meilleur ami.  
  
Car le père de James et ses 'amis '(Sirius et Peter) étaient devenus lors de leur 5eme année des animagus non déclarés. C'est ce qui avait permis a Sirius de s'évader sous forme de chien -il était insoupçonnable sous cette forme- mais aussi a Peter de passer 12 ans sous la forme d'un rat.  
  
« Bon assez parlé de moi et en plus j'ai même pas fait l'appel !!!Bon allons-y ! »  
  
« Brown, lavande »  
  
« Présente » . « Potter, Harry »  
  
« Présent »  
  
« Vous êtes de la famille à James Potter??? »  
  
« C'est mon père .Vous le connaissiez ? »Demanda Harry étonné  
  
« Oui on était dans la même classe !!Comment vas-il ? »  
  
Harry resta un moment choqué, elle ne savait pas !!!Comment était ce possible ???? A moins d'avoir passé les dernières années dans un goulag c'était impossible !!  
  
Il répondit sombrement :  
  
« Il est mort. »  
  
« Ahhhh...Désolée.et votre mère qui est-ce ?comment vas t'elle ! »  
  
« Elle s'appelait Lily et elle est morte aussi. En même temps que mon père »  
  
« Oh la la. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Lily Evans ????????????!!!!!!!!!!Incroyable !!Et quand sont il morts???? »  
  
« Ils sont morts le 31 octobre 1988 »  
  
« Je suis vraiment confuse et désolée .Est ce que vous pourrez venir me voir a la fin du cour ???!!!.......Décidément je retrouve toute ma promotion ici !!!!Entre Sibylle, Severus, le fils de James, puis Remus qui était professeur ici !!! »  
  
« Sibille vous voulez dire Sibille trelawney ??? »Demanda Hermione  
  
« Ben oui la prof de divination pourquoi ?? »  
  
« Pour rien. »  
  
« Il ne manque plus que la famille de Sirius et Peter !!! »   
  
Le reste de la classe la regarda horrifié par le fait qu'elle aimerait avoir la famille à Black ici !!  
  
« Quoi ???????Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ??? »   
  
« Mme vous avez passé votre mort ou ? Car sincèrement vous ne savez rien de l'actualité ! »Demanda Seamus  
  
« Bien j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Juste après ma mort je suis partie en Russie en tant que fantôme professionnel de l'école de par-la, l'école Poutnik. Ce qui explique que je ne sois pas toujours très au courant mais je vais me cultiver !!!Désolée pour mes futures Bévues !! »  
  
« D'accord alors trouvez vous vite des journaux y'a du boulot »continua Seamus  
  
« Seamus !!!!Se n'est pas car tu es préfet que tu as le droit d'être effronté envers un professeur !! »Lui chuchota Hermione.  
  
« Bon vous allez me mettre par écris ce dont vous rappelez de vos 4 années de DCFM et les sujets que vous aimeriez aborder si il y'en a bien sur !! »  
  
A la fin du cour Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Mlle Why :  
  
« Que vouliez vous me dire Mlle » »  
  
« Je voulait vous dire que vos parents étaient des gens très bien. Vu votre age et la date où ils sont morts je ne sais pas si vous savez beaucoup de choses d'eux. Je sais aussi que l'on aime toujours à l'adolescence savoir comment étaient nos parents qui ils étaient.. On cherche ses racines.J'avais un ami qui était orphelin c'est pour sa que je dis sa. Alors si vous voulez je pourrez vous en parler .Je serai heureuse de répondre a vos questions. »  
  
« Merci Mlle. En effet je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux. »  
  
« Eh bien se soir je dois aller récupérer quelque chose que votre père et ses amis on laissé ici et que personne n'a encore découvert. Les maraudeurs, c'est ainsi que l'on appelait James Sirius Peter et Remus il y'a 20 ans, je ne sais pas si vous le saviez.. »  
  
« Je le savait. »  
  
En effet Harry l'avait appris a la fin de sa 3eme année quand il avait appris que les auteurs de la carte du maraudeur, une carte très utile représentant tout poudlard ainsi que les passages secret mais aussi la position des gens se trouvant a l'intérieur, n'était autre que son père et ses amis.  
  
« Eh bien ils avaient une pièce secrète ou ils entreposait toute sorte d'instruments ou d'ingrédients pour leurs blagues .Ils mettaient aussi quelque uns de leurs effets personnels, il y'avait des photos aussi si sa vous intéresse..Vous pourrez venir avec moi si vous voulez. »  
  
Voir les anciennes affaires d'école de son père et de son parrain..oui ça pouvait être intéressant.  
  
« Je viendrait. »   
  
« Très bien rendez vous a 6h30 devant mon bureau »  
  
« D'accord »  
  
Harry sorti et se dirigea vers la grande salle .Le déjeuner était sans doute quasi fini mais tant pis il avait trop faim .Il s'assit a coté de Ron en face d'Hermione et leur raconta la proposition de Mlle Why.  
  
« Tu est sur que c'est un bonne idée, Harry ? La dernière fois qu'un professeur t'a pris a part il a voulu te tuer ! »Dit Ron  
  
« Très rassurant ! Mais Maugrey était un mangemort .Elle c'est un fantôme et je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait me faire .Et puis je lui fait confiance c'est tout ! »  
  
« Oui mais peut être qu'elle n'est pas heureuse d'être morte .Comme c'est la mort de James qui a provoqué l'affrontement dont elle a été victime, elle veut peut être se venger !! »  
  
« La, Ron, c'est tiré par les cheveux. »Décréta Hermione « Harry moi je pense que tu n'as rien a craindre »  
  
« De toute façon j'ai échappé a voldemort alors c'est pas un fantôme qui va me tuer »  
  
« On sait jamais »dit Ron « Et évite de prononcer se nom !!! »  
  
DRIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGG  
  
« Déjà j'ai a peine eu le temps de manger !! »S'exclama Harry  
  
« Bah t'as qu'à emmener quelques gâteaux que tu mangeras en cours »  
  
« Ron !!! sa peut faire perdre des points a notre maison !!Le premier jour tu te rends compte !!!! »S'indigna Hermione  
  
« Mais Hermione, c'est avec Mlle Trelawney ..»répondit Ron  
  
« Ahhhhhhh !!!Dans se cas... »  
  
En effet Hermione ne supportait pas la divination et encore moins la prof qu'elle qualifiait volontiers de' vieille folle'.  
  
Hermione tourna dans un couloir en direction de la salle d'arithmancie tandis que Ron et Harry se dirigeaient quasiment a reculons vers la tour nord ou se déroulaient les cours de divination.  
  
C'était le cour que Harry aimait le moins excepté potion évidemment ! La matière aurait été intéressante si le professeur enseignait d'une manière plus correcte. Mlle trelawney venait en cour avec des tonnes de châles sur les épaules, autour du bassin, des voiles dans les cheveux si bien que seul son visage était a découvert, si on lui enlevait ses lunettes bien sur. Elle avait au moins plusieurs kilos de bagues et bracelet sans oublier les innombrables colliers qui lui pendaient autour du cou.  
  
Elle parlait d'une vois chaude et mystérieuse ; qui, ajoutée a l'atmosphère ténébreuse de la pièce, faisait son petit effet ; au début tout du moins. Elle passait son temps a prédire des malheurs a ses élèves mais Harry était celui a qui elle avait annoncé le plus de catastrophes, pratiquement autant qu'il y'a de jour en un an, c'est tout vous dire !! Et chose bizarre il était encore en vie..  
  
Mlle trelawney n'avait, à la connaissance de Harry, fait qu'une seule prédiction qui se soit révélée véridique. En effet a la fin de la troisième année elle avait annoncé que 'le serviteur reviendrait vers son maître ' et que 'le seigneur des ténèbre reviendrait plus fort que jamais' Or cette nuit la Peter c'était enfui, avait rejoint Voldemort qui était revenu a la vie au printemps dernier. Mais à part sa aucun de ses présages n'avait été confirmé  
  
« Entrez les enfants. »  
  
Tout le monde s'installa .Parvati et Lavande au premier rang évidemment .Ces deux la adorait le cour de divination -Harry c'était toujours demandé pourquoi.  
  
« Bon aujourd'hui nous allons faire des petits exercices avec des cartes pour nous entraîner avant de s'attaquer a des tirages plus complexe ;avec le tarot notamment. Je sais que c'est le premier jour, mais le programme est chargé et certaine personnes ici présentes vont bientôt devoir partir pour toujours vers le point de non retour »  
  
« Encore.. »Chuchota Ron  
  
« Nous commencerons des jeux de 52 cartes de quatre séries de 12 figures chacune. Voila comment vous allez procéder. Il y'aura deux rôles différent : le Tireur, qui va tirer les cartes, et le demandeur, qui va avoir son avenir de révélé. Enfin si les cartes sont bien lues, chose a laquelle peut de personnes vont réussir, je le sais. Le demandeur va mélanger les cartes puis le lecteur va en tirer 9 qu'il disposeras comme ceci.. »  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et un grand schéma recouvrit le tableau noir  
  
« Vous prendrez votre livre à partir de la page 10 pour les signification. »  
  
Ron décida qu'il voulait être le lecteur  
  
« Bon Harry tu dois bien te concentrer sur toi même en mélangeant les cartes. »  
  
C'est ce que fit Harry, du mieux qu'il pu, puis repassa le paquet a Ron. Celui-ci tira les 9 cartes demandée puis les retourna et pris son livre  
  
« Hum..Je vois un voyage ..Tu pourra peut être m'emmener ???......Et puis des ennuis avec ta famille..Ce qui risque d'être dur vu que tes parents sont morts...a moins que se soit avec les dursley »  
  
« C'est pas dur on est toujours en conflit !!! »  
  
« Et hum d'après ses cartes la, tu vas apprendre plein de choses étonnantes »  
  
« C'est normal on est au début de l'année scolaire »  
  
Mlle Trelawney vint voir le tirage d'Harry et Ron  
  
« Qui est le demandeur ? »  
  
« C'est moi »  
  
« Hum...pas très bon tirage »  
  
« Comme d'habitude » chuchota Ron   
  
« Vous allez devoir partir très loin, il n'est même pas sur que vous nous reviendrez entier- Parvati et Lavande chuchotèrent avec excitation -vous allez découvrir des choses effrayantes..Vous ne verrez plus jamais vos parents de la même façon.. »  
  
« Mme, mes parent sont mort »  
  
Mlle trelawney eu l'air très gênée d'être mise face a ses erreurs.  
  
Tandis que le reste de la classe -excepté Parvati et Lavande bien sur - pouffait de rire en silence devant l'énorme gaffe que venait de faire la devineresse..  
  
« Heu...Alors la famille qui vous reste.. vous ne la verrez plus de la même manière..Bon c'est très bien continuez. »  
  
« Comment tu l'as cassée !!!! »Dit Ron  
  
« Ouais.. »  
  
« Bravo Harry » continua Dean  
  
DRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
« Allez Harry maintenant direction ton cour préféré. »  
  
« Hein ??Ron ????De quoi tu parles ????? »  
  
« Ben la maintenant on a 2 heure de potion »  
  
« Ohhhhhhhh !!!!!Beeeeeaaaaaarrrkkkkkkkk !!!!!!!! »  
  
Le cour de potion fut aussi désagréable qu'a l'accoutumée Rogue enleva une dizaine point a griffondor, en donna une bonne dizaines a serpentard, tyrannisa ses élèves (enfin seulement les griffondors ; il adorait les serpentards) ; un cour de potion normal quoi.  
  
Puis il fut 6h25 Harry avait déjà fini ses devoirs et parti en direction du bureau de Mlle Why.Il pensait -a tort ou a raison- qu'il ne risquait rien avec elle.  
  
Il attendit devant la porte du bureau mais elle apparu par un pan de mur a l'opposé  
  
« Ah Harry te voila ; alors on y va ??? »  
  
« Oui, ou c'est ? »  
  
« Je pense que tu n'as jamais vu cette pièce »  
  
'J'en serait pas sur a votre place' Harry pensait qu'il avait vu plus de pièce qu'elle en pouvait le croire grâce a la carte du maraudeur, bien sur !!  
  
« Très peu de gens la connaissent ; les maraudeurs l'ont toujours tenue secrète ; ils s'en servait de repère pour préparer leurs mauvais coups ; mais si je me rappelle bien pour Sirius ça servait aussi de chambre a coucher. Mais on passera sur ses détails. Ils ne l'ont même pas écrite sur la carte qu'ils ont fait de poudlard ; je ne sais si tu en a entendu parler : la carte des maraudeurs. »  
  
« J'en ai entendue parler. »Il y'avait donc des pièces qui n'était même pas sur la carte ; il pensait que la carte était infaillible  
  
Mlle Why le dirigea dans des couloirs sombres qui semblaient déboucher sur des culs de sacs ; mais entrait dans un placard murmurait quelques mots et un passage se découvrait. Parfois elle chatouillait un tableau qui faisait pivoter un mur, où disaient quelques mots doux à un escalier, qui changeait alors de direction. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un village dont on apercevait l'église et dit :  
  
« Par Allah ; Yahvé ; Bouddha ; Tous les dieux et démons du monde ; Je demande à entrer. »  
  
Après se drôle de haïku le tableau sembla se consumer et laissa place a une porte. Mlle Why l'ouvrit .Harry et elle entrèrent dans une pièce magnifique.  
  
Des draperies de velours, rouge, bleu nuit, noir servait de papier peint. Il y'avait un miroir ovale encadré de dorures au centre du mur de gauche. La pièce n'était éclairée que par de bougies accrochées au mur .Cela donnait une ambiance mystérieuse, mais romantique ; Harry pensa que la décoration lui rappelait celle de la pièce de divination ; mais en mieux bien sur.. Un très grand canapé bordeaux était accolé à un mur de la pièce, une table de bois clair était en face a coté d'une grande cheminée ou était disposé toutes sortes de photos. Toutes ou presque représentait les maraudeurs.  
  
Une retint l'attention de Harry : on y voyait son père , Sirius, une femme qui ressemblait a mlle Why regardait James d'un air heureux, Peter ,une version plus jeune de son professeur de 3eme année,Remus lupin,une jeune femme blonde avec des cheveux très long et épais.  
  
Tous avaient l'air si heureux ; ils devaient avoir l'age de Harry sur cette photo ; ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, sans doute imprudents aussi. Ils ne se doutaient même pas que dans 4 ou 5 ans se groupe allait être déchiré a jamais ; l'un serait soupçonné par ses propres amis, l'autre mourrait tragiquement, un autre serait obligé de se cacher sous forme de rat pendant des années et le dernier serait condamné a tort et a perpétuité a Azkaban.. Il remarqua que sa mère était absente.  
  
« Elle n'est pas la car a l'époque ils ne sortait pas ensembles »  
  
« Comment vous... »  
  
« Savez que vous poseriez cette question ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Intuition féminine »  
  
« Qui cette femme ? »Harry désigna la fille blonde  
  
« C'est une amie. »Répondit Why d'un ton voulant dire 'et-je-ne- m'attarderait-pas-sur-le-sujet'  
  
« Bon maintenant on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet »continua le fantôme  
  
Elle tourna un des candélabres qui était fixés au mur une draperie rouge tomba, entraînant un pan de mur .Des tonnes de choses se retrouvèrent par terre : des plans ; des écritures, d'autre photos ; des fioles a poisons, des bocaux remplis de diverses substance des bouteille pleine de produits multicolore, des grimoires, des boites, etc..  
  
« Ils ont laisser tout ça la dans l'espoir que quelqu'un prendrait la révèle ;ils avait programmée leur carte de manière a ce que si quelqu'un entrait en possession de la carte et qu'il disposait des qualités nécessaire pour être un maraudeur ; la carte lui révélerait cette pièce ! »  
  
« Ahhh ????? !!!!! Ben apparemment il n'ont toujours pas de fils spirituels .sa m'étonne que Fred et George n'en soit pas dignes. »  
  
« De qui parlez vous ? »  
  
Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il venait de révéler que Fred et George avait eu la carte du maraudeur en leur possession .Mlle Why était tout de même un professeur, et Harry ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis.  
  
« Euh ..de rien ..je pensait a voix haute c'est tout »dit il sans grande conviction.  
  
« Toutes ses affaires vous pouvez les garder, elles ont sans doute appartenu à votre père ou a ses amis ; peut être même y'en a t-il a votre mère. La seule chose que je veux est un petit médaillon bleu, si vous le voyez dites le moi ; il a une grande valeur sentimentale si vous voyez se que je veut dire.. »  
  
« Je comprend Mlle »  
  
Harry et la fantôme se mirent a chercher a fouillez parmi toutes les affaires étalées, là par terre. Il y'en avait beaucoup .Harry feuilleta quelques grimoires notamment 'actes de grandes magie : comment devenir animagus ; propriété de la réserve ' sans doutes avaient t-il utilisé la cape de James pour se procurer se livre.  
  
Il y'avait aussi des livres sur des sortilèges amusants 'Comment rendre un ennemi multicolore' ou 'une tête de limace et un corps de lion ' par Vlad Imirr. Fred et George aurait pu trouver leur bonheur la dedans ; il se dit qu'il leur donnerait un ou deux des nombreux grimoire de farce et attrapes. Et il imagina un instant les nombreuse farces qui avaient pu etre faites a Rogue il y a une vingtaine d'années.. Ce devait être amusant de le voir transformer en toutes sortes de chose. Il compris aussi pourquoi Rogue semblait tant le détester. Harry trouva enfin une petite boite de velours noir .Il l'ouvrit et il vit la un collier magnifique.  
  
Il se composait d'une chaîne en or, qui elle était banale, non le plus beau était le pendentif .Il s'agissait d'une petite sphère bleue. Ils y'avait toute sortes de bleu qui tournoyai a l'intérieur de cette sphère, on aurait dit de petits tourbillons, de petites tornades emprisonnées a l'intérieur de se pendentif .Les couleurs étaient changeantes ; ils y'avait toutes les tonalités de bleus enfermées dans se petit pendentif.  
  
Harry se sentait attiré a cette sphère comme si quelque chose les liait intimement lui et elle. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour en avertir le fantôme.  
  
« Mlle je crois que j'ai trouve »  
  
« Faites voir..Oui c'est bien cela. »Ajouta elle une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Ce n'était pas un lueur de nostalgie, non, un mélange de triomphe et de malice Harry remarqua se détail et se dit 'et si Ron n'avait pas si tort que sa '  
  
« Vous voyez cet objet, Harry, n'est il pas magnifique ? »  
  
« Si il l'est, Mlle »  
  
« Et il a aussi de grand pouvoirs. »  
  
« Lesquels ??Sans que se soit indiscret bien sur. »Demanda Harry qui commençait être inquiet.  
  
« Ce petit objet et un fatum cantus .Pour avoir un aperçu de ses pouvoirs .Tenez mettez votre doigt la .. »  
  
Elle lui indiqua un endroit quelconque de la sphère  
  
Harry ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou pas .Sa curiosité lui disait 'oui oui vas y' mais sa raison lui disait 'non c'est dangereux .'.Il décida d'écouter sa curiosité plutôt que sa raison .Il posa son doigt sur la sphère et attendit.. Mais rien ne se passa. Apres tout c'était peut être une farce des maraudeurs et il allait se transformer en animal ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
  
« Mlle c'est normal ?? »Harry était légèrement inquiet 'Mais tu devient parano !!!! aie confiance '  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Mlle Why posa a son tour son index sur la surface de la sphère.  
  
Les couleurs se mirent à tournoyer dans le petit pendentif .À tourner de plus en plus vite..toujours plus vit  
  
Le champs de vision de Harry devint soudain d'un blanc éclatant .  
  
Il eu l'impression d'être emmené a 1000 lieues au dessus du sol, d'être entraîné dans une danse qui le dépassait .Il avait le tournis, il ne savait pas se qui se passait .Son corps refusait de lui dire qu'est ce qu'il arrivait. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose que tout s'arrête quelle qu'en soit l'issue.  
  
Alors l'épisode du portoloin dans le labyrinthe lui revint en mémoire. Il revit tout a toute vitesse et se demanda si il n'allait pas encore se retrouver nez a nez devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais bientôt il du cesser de réfléchir. Il avait trop mal ... Son corps était en train de se modifier..  
  
Il sentit ses os se tordre, son corps se déformer. Certains de ses os etait en train de s'allonger de s'épaissir, tandis que d'autre devenait plus petit. Sa masse corporelle changeait elle aussi. Il voulait hurler mais il ne le pouvait pas. Les transformations qu'il ressentait lui causaient une douleur encore plus forte qu'un sortilège.  
  
Plus fort que se que Voldemort lui avait lancé lors de son retour a la vie. Il arrivait avec grande peine a avaler sa salive .Il vint même a souhaiter en mourir que toutes ces douleurs s'arrêtent. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait finir ni même si il finirait en un seul morceau. Les douleurs s'amplifiait .Il avait l'impression qu'il allait littéralement exploser .Que sa chair allait se coller contre les murs.  
  
Il pensait que cela ne se terminerait jamais .Il supposa que même l'enfer devait être plus doux que cette torture...Il devait arrêter de penser il avait trop mal a la tête.Sa cicatrice lui faisait souffrir le martyr ; c'était comme si elle déchirait son crâne en deux..  
  
Tout d'un coup, tout devint noir et son corps heurta lourdement le sol. Et Harry perdit conscience.  
  
****************************fin du chapitre 2********************************  
  
Bon alors si la g pa de review je ne remetrai pas la suite sur le site ..Dc si vous voulez la suite vous savez se qu'il vous reste a faire ... 


	3. Dans la peeu d'une autre

La sphère ésotérique  
  
  
  
Résumé : Harry en 5eme année, par avec son nouveau prof de DCFM a la recherche d'un médaillon (enfin c'est pas vraiment un médaillon c'est une petite sphère !) que les maraudeurs avait caché dans leur pièce. Mais lorsqu 'Harry touche le collier Une violente douleur s'empare de lui.  
  
Et aussi je fais énormément faire à mes persos des monologues internes !!! C-a-d les conversations de mes persos avec leur consciences .Je sais c'est pas toujours clair mais je trouve sa important. C'est quand c'est entre ' '. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !!! Ensuite je dis dire que je me suis assez marrée en ecrivant celui la , pas autant que sur le 4 mais quand meme  
  
Chapitre 3 : Dans la peau d'une autre.  
  
  
  
Lorsque Harry reprit conscience ;il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite ; un peu comme quand on se réveille a près une bonne nuit que l'on repousse le plus possible le moment d'ouvrir les yeux .  
  
Il essaya d'abord de se remémorer se qui c'était passé. Qu'était-il arrivé ?....Mlle Why ...Le collier...cette douleur ...Tout lui revenait en mémoire..Pourquoi avait -il ressenti cette douleur ..pourquoi avait il eu cette impression d'être transformer en autre chose ...  
  
Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux et sans bouger, il essaya de ressentir si tous ses membres étaient bien présents...  
  
Il pouvait remuer ses doigts ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait encore des mains donc encore des bras ..mais..il sentait un poids sur chacun de ses poignets..Qu'il était bête mais bien sur c'était sa montre .mais et a l'autre poignet .peu importe finalement il avait encore ses membres supérieurs la était l'important ..  
  
Il sentait quelque chose lui comprimer légèrement la poitrine.bon donc il avait encore son buste.. parfait ..il senti alors un courant d'air lui rafraîchir les jambes ..il avait encore des jambes. Youpi..mais elles étaient nues .bizarre...mais après tout c'était un objet des maraudeurs cette sphère .il devait donc être déguisé en je ne sait quoi..  
  
Sachant qu'il était encore entier il se décida a ouvrir les yeux.Apres tout peut être avait il changé d'endroit. Il ouvrit les yeux, et sans se relever ; reconnu le plafond orné de tapisserie de la salle des maraudeurs. Toujours sans se relever il chercha du regard Mlle Why. Elle n'était pas la. Sans doute devant la réaction de Harry était elle parti chercher l'infirmière ou quelqu'un dans le genre.  
  
Les plans et tout ce qui était tombé n'était plus la ; sans doute avait elle tout rangé elle ne voulait peut être pas que tous le monde soit au courant de secrets de cette pièce. Mais il y'avait quand même un détail troublant : il y'avait moins de photos sur la cheminée.  
  
A se moment la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Harry s'assit et se tourna vers la porte. Il senti une sorte de masse lui tomber sur les épaules .Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention ; trop occupé a se demander ce qu'il faisait la. Mlle Why revenait sans doute avec l'infirmière ou quelqu'un d'autre un prof peut être.  
  
Une jeune fille apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte .Ce n'était pas Mlle Why .Vu les habits se devait être une élève de poudlard, une griffondor vu la couleur ..Pourtant Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans la salle commune. Il ne voyait pas vraiment le contour de son visage .C'était un peu flou ; il n'était pas complètement remis de ses émotions. Elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans .En détaillant l'uniforme de la jeune fille il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas vraiment réglementaire ; a la place du pull gris habituel, elle avait une sorte de veston boutonné gris (Vous savez les sortes de gilets ou chemise sans manches avec des boutons sur le devant qu'on met par-dessus une chemise.)  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha visiblement étonnée de le trouver la. Quand à Harry il croyait que cette pièce était inconnue des élèves qu'est qu'elle faisait ici ? Apres tout Mlle Why avait peut être envoyé une élève a sa rencontre.  
  
« Célé ???? !!! »Murmura-t-elle  
  
Que voulait elle dire par la ?? Harry n'en savait rien .La griffondor s'approcha, Harry distingua son visage a la lueur des chandelles .Finalement il ne lui était pas si inconnu que sa. Elle avait une masse opulente de cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau parme. Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose ...  
  
Mais quoi ???????? La était le problème !!!  
  
Et puis tout d'un coup Harry eu un flash ; la dernière fois qu'il avait vu se visage c'était dans cette pièce ; sur une photo juste a coté de son parrain. Mais pourtant c'était impossible !!!!! ..Elle devrait avoir 30 ans et non une quinzaine d'années.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien : ou était il ????Qui était cette fille ???? Que venait elle faire ici ?? Toutes ces questions s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse dans la tête du jeune homme .La jeune fille, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui le regardait avec un air étonné. Elle avait ses yeux marron grands ouverts. Et le maquillage n'était pas vraiment a la mode. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose a la mode du maquillage féminin mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu beaucoup de filles aux yeux noirci d'eye- liner ou de truc dans le genre. La majorité des écolières arborait un maquillage plus discret. Quand au jeune Griffondor il ne devait pas avoir une tête bien sereine non plus.  
  
« Celé !!!!! Qu'est ce que tu fout la ???!!! »Demanda t elle d'une vois plus forte  
  
« Toute seule en plus ?!!Y'aurait eu un certain gars avec toi j'aurai comprit mais la ???.... »Continua l'arrivante  
  
Cette voix !!!!Non ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas le croire !!!Ce n'était pas possible !!!!Il connaissait la propriétaire de cette voix mais ce n'était absolument pas cette jeune fille !!Cette voix chaude et mystérieuse c'était celle de son professeur de divination, pas d'une élève !!!Tout devenait de plus en plus bizarre .Peut être était il en train de rêver ; oui c'était sa il allait se réveiller d'un moment a l'autre.  
  
« Hein qui êtes vous ??? »Ce furent les seuls mots que Harry réussit à sortir  
  
« Bah ???!!!!!Célé tu ne me reconnais pas ???? »  
  
« Non !!!Et qui cette Célé ? »  
  
« T'es sure que tu vas bien ??? Viens tu vas te relever et on vas aller s'asseoir sur le canapé »  
  
Elle lui tendit la main et Harry s'appuya sur elle pour ce relever. Il aperçu son reflet dans le miroir en face. Enfin ce n'était pas son reflet..Il voyait le reflet de la griffondor mais a coté se n'était pas le reflet du garçon qui a survécu !! Non !!  
  
C'était le reflet d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Mlle Why. Il voulu courir vers le miroir, vérifiez se qui se passait. Mais il réalisa soudainement qu'il était en jupe ; avec de petits escarpins noirs les mêmes que ceux que portait Hermione avec son uniforme !!Il se précipita vers le miroir .Il se toucha le nez ; la jeune fille dans la glace fit de même ils fit toutes sortes d'autres mouvement que le reflet reproduit alors avec la plus grande exactitude..  
  
Mais les miroirs ensorcelles sa existe je ne dois pas m'inquiéter .Il pensait sa pour se rassurer mais n'était pas vraiment convaincu de se qu'il avançait .Les miroirs ensorcelés il en avait déjà vu mais la il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Il ne comprenait plus rien mais alors plus rien du tout .Il avait l'apparence de Mlle Why.La masse qui lui était tombée dans le dos c'était les longs cheveux bouclés de la professeur, le poids sur ces poignet c'était les bracelets .Il se détailla de plus près.  
  
Il était en apparence une jeune fille de 15 ans .En baissant les yeux il s'aperçu qu'il avait de la poitrine et comprit que se qui lui avait légèrement comprimé le torse tout a l'heure n'était que le soutient gorge de la jeune fille qu'il était devenu. (Messieurs qui me lisez imaginez vous a sa place !!!Lol !!!!) .  
  
Que c'est était il passé ?? Dans quelle réalité parallèle était il tombé ?? Ou après tout peut être que tout sa n'était qu'un rêve .Il se pinça. Il ressenti la douleur ; Alors il ne rêvait pas, mais alors ou était il ???  
  
« Viens Célé on vas s'asseoir. »  
  
Harry et la fille blonde s'assirent sur le canapé.  
  
« Que c'est il passé ?? Où suis-je ???Qui est tu ????.... »  
  
« Du calme ..Pas tout a la fois..Tu ne te souvient de rien ???,»  
  
Harry hésitait a lui dire tout se qui c'était passé. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire un tant soit peu confiance. Mieux valait jouer le rôle de l'amnésique ; du moins pour le moment. Il n'allait tout de même pas tout lui dire .Il ne savait même pas comment s'expliquez sa a lui-même alors a une autre.  
  
Et puis il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait..Et même si elle le croyait , il disait bien si , elle lui demanderai des détails , se genre de chose , et son passé était bien la dernière chose dont le garçon , qui n'en était plus un , avait envie de parler.  
  
« Plus de rien du tout .. Juste d'une lumière aveuglante .Puis je suis tombée a terre dans cette salle.Tu peut m'aider ???, »  
  
« Bien sur !!! Je suis ton amie !! Ce n'est pas pour rien !! »  
  
« Alors qui je suis ? Qui es tu ? C'est déjà l'important. »  
  
« Tu es Célestine Why, une griffondor. Tu c'est ce qu'est griffondor ? »  
  
WHY ??????????????????  
  
« Oui ça va je me souvient.. »  
  
Alors il était Mlle Why ????Quand elle était en 5 eme année du moins il en avait le corps , Mais alors comment cette fille pourrait connaître Mlle Why a 15 ans .A moins que mlle Why aie une amie qui soit élève a poudlard. Il se rendit compte de quelque chose : il était Mlle Why mais il n'était pas mort !!!!!! Si il était réellement devenu Mlle Why- la prof - il devrait être en fantôme..  
  
« Célé tu pensait à quelque chose ?? »  
  
Harry sorti des ses pensées  
  
« Non ; Ca va continue »  
  
« Donc tu t'appelle Célestine mais tout le monde t'appelle Célé ! Moi je suis Sibylle Trelawney une de tes camarades de classe .De la classe de 5eme année de griffondor. »  
  
Non !!!! C'était tout bonnement impossible ..Il avait Sibylle trelawney devant lui !!!!C'était incroyable !!!Si Sibylle avait 15 ans ; il comprit que la question qu'il devait se poser n'était pas ou il était mais plutôt QUAND il était !! »  
  
« Mlle Trelawney.. »  
  
« Appelle moi Sibille comme avant »  
  
« Bon alors Sibylle ; on est en quelle année ? »Harry tiqua légèrement en prononçant le prénom de son professeur.  
  
« Tu te souvient même plus de sa ???!!! On est en 1982 !!!Evidemment ! »  
  
1982 ?!????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alors il était 20 ans dans le passé !!!!Comment ??????????????§ !!!!!!!!!!! Il n'en savait rien !!!!Mais par 'je ne sais quel sortilège je suis devenu Célestine Why en 1982 '..En 1982..Mais alors...  
  
« On se connaît depuis longtemps ?? »  
  
« Hum .Ben 5 ans en fait ..Depuis que tu as rejoint griffondor !!!!Comme j'ai été sépare du dortoir de mon meilleur ami de l'époque - normal c'était un gars - et que l'on est dans le même dortoir .On était toutes les deux un peu perdues alors on a sympathisé et nous voila ici. »  
  
« C'est bizarre je en m'en rappelle vraiment pas . »  
  
« C'est ballot sa. »  
  
« Ouais plutôt. »  
  
Sibille regarda fixement Célé .Elle semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de bizarre .  
  
« Célé tu t'es fait sa comment ? »  
  
Elle désigna le front de Harry  
  
« Hein «  
  
Harry porta sa main a son front . Il senti sa cicatrice .Au moins il gardait un morceau de lui..  
  
« Euh .Je sais pas ..Je suis tombée je crois . »  
  
« Apparemment se n'est pas bien grave il n'y a pas de sang ..C'est bizarre que sa ait cicatrisé si vite .. »  
  
« Oui.. Euh je sais pas j'ai peut etre utilisé un sort de cicatrisation avant de tomber . »  
  
« Elle a une drôle de forme . »  
  
Harry espérait qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas trop sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui restait sur son front .Elle risquait de s'apercevoir que se n'était pas une cicatrice ordinaire .A son soulagement Sibylle changea de sujet .  
  
« Viens Célé on va dans la salle commune peut être que de voir des têtes familières te fera retrouver un peu de mémoire !!! »  
  
Sibylle aida Harry a marcher jusqu'à Griffondor .Elle donna le mot de passe a la grosse dame 'yacinthe' .Une fois la bas elle lui dit de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil et de l'attendre.  
  
« Bon il n'y a pas grand monde dans se dortoir. Toutes les filles de notre maison sont parties Il y'a un stage de cuisine magique. Les filles de moldues y sont et même des sorcières pures.  
  
« Bah alors pourquoi tu y es pas ? »  
  
« Je fais assez la cuisine chez moi.. Et pis je préfère rester avec mes amis..Bon faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. »  
  
Sibylle se dirigea vers le dortoir des gars.  
  
« Sibylle c'est pas le dortoir des gars La bas ? »  
  
« Tu te souvient au moins de quelque chose ..Oui c'est bien leur dortoir mais les gars de 5 eme année me laissent y entrer .. Ils te laissaient entrer aussi d'ailleurs.. »  
  
Il regarda son futur professeur disparaître en haut des escaliers, puis se mit à réfléchir. En gros il était revenu 20 ans en arrière sous la forme d'une jeune fille. Elle était amie avec Mlle trelawney qui a l'époque n'était pas encore parano et si il comptait bien les maraudeurs devait être a poudlard en se moment. Il ne savait pas en quelle année mais ils avaient été à l'école en même temps que Célé d'après leur cour de DCFM.  
  
Sibylle redescendit calmement.  
  
« Bon on va essayer de te faire retrouver la mémoire »  
  
A se moment un garçon dévala les marches en trombe .Harry reconnu sans peine le jeune homme qui se présenta ; il l'avait déjà vu sur les photos. Bon maintenant 'enfin dans le futur 'corrigea mentalement Harry, il avait changé il avait maigri, il était devenu méconnaissable, mais c'était quand même le même homme  
  
« Cccccccccccccccééééééééééééééééééllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllééééééééééééé é ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors d'après Sissi t'as perdu la mémoire !!! »  
  
Trois autres garçons descendirent du dortoir.  
  
Harry reconnu immédiatement le premier et son c?ur se mirent à bondir. !!! L'arrivant avait exactement le même visage que Harry 'enfin qu'avait Harry 'a part qu'il avait les yeux bleus.  
  
Harry senti ses émotions le submerger..Il avait tant de fois espéré voir son père .Mes ses rêves lui paraissaient fou. Pourtant . Il sentait des larmes lui monter au yeux..' et voila tu devient véritablement une fille ..'. Mais il se débrouilla pour les ravaler..Il aurait belle allure de se mettre a pleurer devant un visage qu'il était sensé avoir oublié. Il était exactement comme Harry l'avait imaginé .Un sourire au lèvres, l'air insouciant .Il y avait tant de choses qui lui enlèverait a tout jamais se sourire pensait-il.  
  
Le deuxième ; Harry le reconnu sans peine non plus mais se n'était plus de la joie qu'il éprouva mais de la haine ; en effet il aurait aimé étrangler le gros gars ; après tout sa résoudrait pas mal de problème '  
  
'Oui mais si tu le tue tes parents ne mourront pas mais Voldemort non plus ''il est revenu a la vie alors.. ''Mais entre temps il aura peut être tué les Weasley ou les Granger '  
  
Il décida de réfléchir aux conséquences spatio-temporelles plus tard ; il devait d'abord se renseigner un peu plus sur cette époque .Et puis il pouvait bien en profiter après tout ; passer un peu de temps avec son père, mieux connaître les trois maraudeurs -il omettait volontairement Peter- s'amuser un peu quoi ; sa lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
Le troisième et dernier arrivant, Harry le connaissait aussi, dans le futur il aurait encore ces cernes sous les yeux et se visage qui le vieillissait. Il paraissait fatigué plus que mesure..Mais après tout il supposa que la pleine lune ne devait pas etre loin.  
  
« Je sais pas si tu te rappelle de nous !!! »Dit le premier. » Moi c'est James. »  
  
James ????????? Pensa Harry .C'est n'importe quoi il a la tête de mon parrain !!!!!  
  
Devant la tête de Célé, le deuxième pris la parole  
  
« Il raconte n'importe quoi ; en fait le vrai James c'est moi ; lui c'est Severus »  
  
« Non l'écoute pas moi c'est James ; James Bond. »  
  
Les maraudeurs étaient exactement comme Harry les avait imaginé..Pratiquement l'équivalent de Fred et George. Sauf qu'il étaient plus nombreux et sûrement plus inventifs.  
  
« Bon sincèrement les gars « intervint Sibylle « Vous êtes sensé l'aider !! »  
  
« Bon ça va lui c'est pas Severus c'est Sirius, moi c'est bien James lui c'est Remus et lui c'est Peter »  
  
« Oui ben moi je vais vous laissez faut que j'aille manger »expliqua Peter  
  
« T'en fait pas Célé c'est habituel il ne sait faire que sa. »Ajouta Remus des que Peter eu tourné la porte  
  
« Nous sommes tes camarades de classe ; nous sommes les plus beaux, les plus intelligent, les plus aimés,les plus tous de l'école !!! »  
  
« T'en fait pas, chez Sirius c'est une seconde nature de se vanter !!! »Ajouta James  
  
« Oui mais tant que je en pense pas totalement ce que je dis ; c'est pas grave !! »  
  
« Pas totalement ????Tu veux dire que t'en pense une partie ???? »S'étouffa Sibylle  
  
« Ben la partie ' le plus aimé 'oui. Vu le nombre de copines que j'ai eu, je dois pouvoir prétendre au titre !!! »  
  
« Bon Sirius tu vas arrêter la ou tu veux conter ta vie sexuelle a une innocente amnésique »  
  
« Ca va Remus j'arrête !!! »  
  
« Car Célé ; je ne sais si tu t'en rappelle ; la grande occupation de Sirius est de noircir son tableau de chasse !!!!!!!!!! Il doit avoir essayé au moins la moitié des filles de l'école »continua Remus  
  
« Ouais sauf les moches les travelos puis celle qui n'ont pas voulu sortir avec moi »Le regard de Sirius se porta sur Sibylle. « Ou les copines de mes copains »Son regard se tourna vers Célé  
  
« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ; je suis sortie avec l'un d'entre vous ???? »  
  
Harry se demandait qui et surtout il espérait que c'était bel et bien fini sinon ..Ahhhhhhh..............Berk.....Il en vomissait rien qu'à y penser !  
  
Il commençait a comprendre que sa nouvelle identité allait lui poser quelques problèmes ..Bien qu'il aie le corps d'une jeune fille de 15 ans il en gardait l'esprit du garçon de 15 ans qu'il était réellement .  
  
« Si on veut ...Mais sache juste que j'ai l'habitude de sortir avec pas mal de filles !!! »  
  
« Ben sa ne me gène pas ! Tant que je n'assiste pas a ta débauche ! Que se soit avec des filles ou non je m'en fiche mais fait sa loin de moi !!! »  
  
En fait Harry ne pensait pas vraiment se qu'il disait : 'avec des filles d'accord mais pas avec des ...' 'Eh !!!!!Pourquoi est ce que je suis comme sa ???Je devrais être plus tolérant ''Oui mais que veux tu sale petite conscience je suis comme sa !!!'  
  
Harry n'avait de plus aucune envie de voir son parrain faire quoi que se soit avec une fille maintenant qu'il en était devenu une  
  
« Ce qui veut dire que si j'ai envie d'embrasser James la tout de suite, j'ai pas le droit ? »  
  
Harry failli en tomber du canapé.....nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn.....aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh  
  
« Car.... sa vous est.... déjà arrivé de le faire ??? »  
  
« Ben possible oui. »Répondit simplement Sirius  
  
Pour tout commentaire James haussa les épaules.  
  
Devant l'air effaré de la jeune fille Sibille lui murmura  
  
« Sa arrive a leurs lèvre de s'effleurer mais c'est plus comme pourrait faire deux frère qu'autre chose. Y'a juste leurs lèvre rien d'autre !!Puis Sirius est un bien trop pur herero pour sa !!!! »  
  
« Que lui murmure tu Sissi ?? »  
  
« Rien ; Bon faut que je monte je vous rejoint dans deux minutes »  
  
« Ca va arrête de faire ses yeux rond Célé faudra t'y habituer on adore étonner les gens ; parfois par des blagues parfois utilisant l'espionnages ou toutes sortes d'autre choses »  
  
Sibylle redescendit du dortoir des filles avec un adorable petit chat  
  
« Tiens Célé c'est ton chat !!! »  
  
« Ouais il s'appelle Agrippa et c'est une teigne : il m'a mordu et il adore griffer Mumus. »  
  
« Qui est Mumus ? »  
  
« Ma pov' Célé elle est vraiment grave ton amnésie !! Mumus c'est le surnom de Remus ! Va ! »  
  
'Miiawwww, bonjour '  
  
'Hein tu parle' répondit Harry  
  
'Non pas vraiment c'est juste de la télépathie, Harry'  
  
'Tu sais ?????'  
  
'Je sais tout ; même que tu as devant toi ton père ton parrain et deux de tes futurs profs !!' 'J'ai pas raison ????'  
  
Eh bien J'en aurais vu de toute la couleur dans tous les temps entre un chat télépathe mon parrain qui veut embrasser mon père et mlle trelawney en meilleure amie je suis servi  
  
« Tu pense a quoi ??, »  
  
« Euh ...A rien Remus j'essayais de me souvenir.. »  
  
« Bon ben nous faut qu'on y aille « intervint James  
  
« Vous allez ou ?, »questionna Sibylle  
  
« Ah ha !!!! »Répondit James  
  
« Bon avant de partir on a quelque chose a faire. » Sirius échangea un drôle de regard avec James puis sourit « A bientôt les filles »  
  
Avant de sortir de la pièce Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre celle de James ; Célé tomba par terre ; et les deux gars partirent en riants comme des malades !!!  
  
'Alors Célé que pense tu d'eux '  
  
'Rassure moi ils le sont pas en vrai !!Par pitié !!!!Faites que mon père ne soit pas PD !!! '  
  
En effet si il était gai alors pourquoi Harry existait il ???Il préférait ne pas imaginer cette hypothèse !  
  
'En effet ils ne le sont pas !!!Ils ont fait sa juste pour voir ta réaction '  
  
« Allons Célé fait en pas un drame ils savent tous deux très bien a quoi s'en tenir .Ils se connaissent trop bien pour qu'il y ait un quelconque sous entendu entre eux !!! »  
  
« Dis Célé je t'ai pas encore demandé mais comment sa se fait que tu es devenue amnésique ? Tu n'as pas le souvenir d'une farce serpentardesque ou d'un truc dans le genre ??? »  
  
« Pas le moins du monde .Je me souvient même plus comment j'ai atterri dans la pièce ou tu m'as trouvée. »  
  
..  
  
En dehors de la salle de griffondor  
  
« Dis Jamsie ? Tu penses quoi de Célé ? »  
  
« Depuis son amnésie ?... »  
  
« Ouais «  
  
« Je sais pas c'est plutôt zarb »  
  
« Vous pensez que sa vient des serpents ..»  
  
« Possib. Mumus ; en tout cas avec sa on va pas les rater » Sirius montra une fiole contenant un liquide bleuté  
  
« Oui on va bien rire au déjeuner de demain.. »  
  
« Niark .Je les imagine déjà.. Les pauvres... »  
  
« Sirius t'as pas peur de faire sa a la maison de ta petite copine. »  
  
« Tu sais se que je pense de mas copines en général Jamesie ? »  
  
« Oui et.. »  
  
« La c'est pareil. »  
  
Au même moment une fille se jeta sur les maraudeurs. A la couleur de l'uniforme c'était une serpentarde.  
  
Elle avait les cheveux châtains très boucles qui lui faisait une sorte de très grosse et épaisse touffe .Elle avait des yeux noisettes en amande .Son nez était légèrement en trompette , et elle avait une plastique plutôt impeccable , se qui compensait son visage qui était somme toute banale . Elle s'accrocha au cou de Sirius.  
  
« Bonsoir mon Sirius »  
  
« Bonsoir Coulia.. »  
  
« Alors il tient toujours note rendez vous de se soir ? »  
  
« Oui bien sur..Je connais un endroit très romantique .Sur le toit de la tour Nord. »  
  
« Hum d'accord sa me va . »  
  
« On s'allongeras et on contemplera les étoiles .La lune est belle en se moment . »  
  
« Ok a se soir mon chéri. »  
  
Elle embrassa Sirius puis parti..  
  
« Ahhh..Je connais un endroit très romantique..On pourra se coucher pour regarder les étoiles . »Imita James  
  
« Je me demande comment les filles font pour vouloir toujours sortir avec toi. .Tes ficelles sont éculées a un point c'est pas possible.Vous allez vous allongez oui..Regarder un peu les étoiles .et après..Hein Sirius ? Moi je connaît la suite . »  
  
« Héhé..Moi aussi. » Répondit Sirius  
  
«Et dire que sa fait a peine une semaine que vous êtes ensemble ..t'as vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur Sirius.. »  
  
« Voyons Mumus Après tout quand une fille sort avec moi elle sais parfaitement se que je vais lui demander peut de temps après.Or bizarrement elles acceptent de sortir avec moi.. D'ailleurs c'est elles qui me demandent ..Elle sont avec moi pour la même raison que je suis avec elles .Peut etre que si elles étaient plus prudes je ne ferai pas sa .C'est moi la victime en fait Elles m'utilisent et c'est scandaleux. »  
  
« C'est sa on te crois tous . »  
  
« Ce qui explique que demain je pourrai faire des farces aux serpentards vu que je ne sortirait plus avec elle.. »  
  
« En plus tu vas la laisser tomber une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu voulait ? »Remus semblait totalement indigné  
  
« Ben comme d'hab. A moins qu'elle soit vraiment surprenante et que je veuille m'éclater encore un peu.Mais c'est seulement si elle est vraiment très, très bonne..De toute façon je l'aime pas ..C'est comme du chocolat..Elle veut etre mangée.Et mon estomac a envie de se faire plaisir..C'est tout. »  
  
..  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas : il était devenu une fille .En plus 20 ans dans le passé. Mais après tout il devrait peut être avertir quelqu'un ? En qui pouvait il avoir confiance ici ? Mais oui Dumbledore bien sur !!!Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie  
  
« Célé ? Où tu vas ? Tu m'abandonnes ? »  
  
« Euh ... »Merde qu'est qu'il pourrait bien dire « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! »  
  
« Ah bon ? Pour quoi faire ? »  
  
« Je veut me documenter sur le château sa m'aidera peut être a me souvenir .. »  
  
« Ok moi je serai à la tour d'astronomie si tu me cherche ! »  
  
« Tu vas y faire quoi ? »  
  
« Ben observer les planètes puis interpréter leurs positions ! »  
  
« Ok »  
  
Dans le passé ou dans le présent Sibylle trelawney est toujours plongée dans la divination .Elle a l'air moins parano quand même se fit remarquer Harry .  
  
Il descendit les sept étages et arriva devant la gargouille de Dumbledore.  
  
'Et Merde je fait comment pour le mot de passe ! Bon je vais avoir l'air d'un idiot 'd'une idiote' a réciter des sucreries devant une statue ! Mais bon tant pis quand il faut y aller faut y aller '  
  
« Sorbet citrouille - plume en sucre -dragées surprises - Ha merde mais je connais pas beaucoup de sucreries sorcière moi !! Tant pis, va pour les moldues ! Sorbet citron - réglisse- dragibus.. »  
  
La gargouille laissa place à un escalier. Ça y est il avait trouvé le mot de passe ..  
  
Harry arriva devant une porte. Il toqua.  
  
« Qui est là ? » demanda la voix de McGonagall  
  
« Har.Célestine Why ! »  
  
Harry se rattrapa a temps. Il supposa que la femme ne l'aurai jamais laisser enter si il avait utilisé son véritable nom .Elle aurait sans doute cru a une farce.  
  
« Entrez. »  
  
Harry entra dans le bureau. La décoration n'avait pas changé mais, assit derrière le bureau, sa n'était pas Dumbledore !!  
  
C'était Mc Gonnagall !  
  
« Que voulez vous ? »  
  
« Ou est Dumbledore ? «  
  
« Il est a Londres il a des affaire a régler avec le ministère. Que lui voulez vous ? »  
  
« Il faut que je lui parle ! »  
  
« Eh bien parlez moi .C'est moi qui le remplace. »  
  
Aïe !! Que pouvait-il faire .Il savait que Dumbledore l'aurait écouté mais il n'en savait rien pour McGonagall  
  
« Bon d'accord. Alors vous voyez en moi Célestine mais je ne suis pas Célestine ! »  
  
Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu'il racontait pouvait difficilement etre pris pour argent comptant  
  
« Et qui êtes vous alors ? »La coupa McGonagall  
  
« Enfin j'ai son corps mais pas son esprit .J'ai touché une boule bleue et je me suis retrouvée dans le corps de Why. »  
  
« Mlle Why !! Arrêtez ses sornettes !!Ah décidément vous devriez éviter de fréquenter les maraudeurs. Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur vous !! Vous essayer tout simplement de vous trouvez des excuses pour votre comportement de se midi !! Allez sortez ou vous allez avoir un devoir ! »  
  
« Mais Mme »  
  
« SORTEZ !!!!!!!!! »  
  
Harry ressorti dépité. Si même les prof ne le croyait pas ou allait il finir !!! Peut être quand dumbledore serait de retour .Se n'était pas que sa ne lui plaisait pas de voir son père ses amis et tout sa mais il n'allait pas rester la indéfiniment .Mais après tout si quelqu'un lui avait dit sa a lui il a deux jours il aurait cru a une farce .Mais la sa n'en était pas une !!  
  
Et dans le présent -'le futur'- comment cela se passait il ? Des gens s'interrogeaient ils sur sa disparition peut être était on en train de le chercher. Il n'en savait rien .Ou alors est ce qu'il ne faisait rien ? Il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un fasse se voyage avec lui.  
  
Il se serait senti moins seul, moins perdu.  
  
Il ne pouvait parler de sa a personne du moins pour le moment.. Que dirait ils ..On lui demanderait qui il était quel était leur avenir.. Il ne voulait pas leur mentir.. mais pas leur dire la vérité... ils avaient le droit de profiter de leur vie ..  
  
Il étaient heureux a se moment de leur vie 'pas pour longtemps 'ajouta il .Mais il n'allait quand même pas leur foutre le bourdon a propos d'une chose qui viendrait dans plusieurs années. Oui, mais si ils le savaient a l'avance peut être que tout cela n'arriverai pas ..'Ca y est je vais avoir la migraine.'  
  
'Les relation passé-present sont trop dures a délier 'mais quand il aurait tout compris des conséquences des actes qu'il pourrait faire ici il se promis de tout faire pour éviter qu'il se passe se qu'il s'était passe.  
  
'J'ai du temps ; je ne sais même pas comment rentrer.'  
  
Il se dit qu'après tout, vu que les profs ne l'aidait pas il allait appliquer la méthode 'Hermione ' : Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque .Peut être un livre y parlait de cette étrange pendentif bleu...Il allait y rester un moment quitte a louper le dîner  
  
***********************fin du chapitre 3************************  
  
Ps : Ok y'a quelques moments de délires la dedans mais tant pis.. N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez ou pas !!!!!!Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Review = commentaire !!!)  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
Juliepotter : Gracie, Gracie..Mais pour etre original je sais pas .Y'en a plein ou Harry fait un retour dans le temps ..Pas de cette manière c'est vrai mais bon  
  
Mikaël is good () : Alors merci pr les encouragement mais , pourquoi tu me parle de Mme Pourquoi ..C'est car tu tradiut mon pseudo comme sa ???? Padfoot c'est l'equivalent anglais de patmol.Soit t'es pas good en anglais ou alors .C'est moi qui est pas tt capté , en tt k des precisions seraient les bienvenues ..  
  
Didji : Que veut tu dire par il est pi.. Il est pire non ?Hein ? Tu ve dire que mes chap sont trop long ? Dsl mais bon ..J'ai commencé le 4 et le 5 de sphere et j'ai ete obligée de couper le 4 en 2 , sinon t'oré eu 30 pages .Mais bon au moins je vs previent ds l'entete des pages que fait mon chap .C'est trop dur pr moi de raccourcir .Dsl...Mais continue a lire quand mem hein.lol  
  
Sinji : Ben tu vois finalement elle est là la suite , t'as aimé ? Tu m'oré fé quoi sinon , je ve le savoir ..lol 


	4. A la decouverte de son identité

La sphère ésotérique  
  
Résumé : 5ème année de Harry a Poudlard. La prof de DCFM est une fantôme qui a connu les maraudeurs. Celle-ci emmène Harry dans leur ancien repaire. Harry et son prof touchent en même temps un pendentif, une sphère bleue.. Harry se retrouve projeté dans le corps de son prof Célestine Why, en 1982. La 5eme année des maraudeurs et sa meilleure amie est sensée etre mlle trelawney.. Qui a 15 ans .  
  
Note de l'auteur (miss_padfoot ou Sandrine comme vous voulez): Il y a certains passages que j'ai impatience d'écrire ; celui la en fait partie .Lisez maintenant et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Ensuite se chapitre devait voir beaucoup plus d'action en fait a l'origine mis il devenait tellement long (près de 35 pages ) que je l'ai coupé en deux .La suite est donc pour bientôt , j'ai quasiment fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre .Celui la ne fait qu'une quinzaine de pages .  
  
Petit rappel des personnages que j'ai inventé : _en 2002 : _Mlle Why : professeur de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _ceux de 1982 _Célestine Why : griffondor 5eme année amie des maraudeurs, sous les apparence de jeune fille se cache Harry projeté magiquement dans ion corps après avoir touché une sphère bleue _Coulia : Serpentarde, petite amie actuelle de Sirius _Alex Lindow : Serpentard, ami avec Rogue, pas plus de détails.  
  
Personnages non inventé mais que j'ai manié à ma sauce : _Sibylle trelawney : Griffondor 5eme année, meilleure aie de la vraie celestine, amie des maraudeurs _Norbert Avery : serpentard, ami avec Rogue _ Fred Nott : serpentard ami avec Rogue aussi.  
  
  
  
Chapitre4 : A la découverte de son identité.  
  
« Mlle Why!! »  
  
« Hummm.. »  
  
« Mlle Why, levez vous!!! »  
  
Harry referma ses yeux .Il n'avait pas assez dormi.. Et une femme hurlait après une Why.. Elle pourrait se taire quand même.Il y en avait qui dormaient..  
  
Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'une femme faisait dans le dortoir des gars !!  
  
Bizarre il ne sentait pas son oreiller .  
  
Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.. Flou d'abord.. Puis de plus en plus clair .il était une femme.. Une fille de 15 ans.20 ans dans la passé.  
  
Il était cette mlle Why !!!!C'était a lui que cette dame s'adressait .  
  
« Mlle Why ! »  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux.. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir.. Mais dans la bibliothèque.. Que faisait il la ?.  
  
Ah oui il avait fait des recherches sur les boules bleues qui font retourner dans le passé. Apparemment cela n'avait rien donné .La dame qui l'appelait était la bibliothécaire !!!  
  
« Mlle Why ! Il est tard vous devriez monter vous coucher.. »  
  
« Hein ? Il est quelle heure ? »  
  
« Il est 00h30..Je pensais que vous étiez partie depuis longtemps.. »  
  
Harry s'était en effet installé a une table que l'on ne pouvait pas voir du bureau de la bibliothécaire .Il n'avait pas envie que la bibliothécaire ne lui demande des précisions pour sa recherches .  
  
« Euh.Je me suis endormie . »  
  
« Je vois allez ! Dans votre dortoir ! »  
  
Harry se releva, il était courbaturé.. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé la mais apparemment bien trop.. Elle monta les étages jusqu'à son dortoir .Il était en train de monter les marches du dortoir des gars quand il des rappela qu'il était une fille. Il supposa qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'y habituer.  
  
Il monta donc dans le dortoir d'où Sibylle avait ramené le chat .Et s'étala sur le lit qui restait libre .Il n'eut pas le courage de s'interroger sur les autres filles qui dormaient a poings fermés. Il n'eut pas non plus le courage de se changer.. Il ne savait même pas comment il était sensé s'habiller et ou trouver ses habits de nuits.  
  
Et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'etre confronté à la réalité. De voir qu'il était bien une fille.. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très gênant.. Il avait une impression malsaine rien que d'y penser .  
  
Il allait falloir qu'il s'habille, qu'il se douche, qu'il aille aux toilettes.. En gros il allait etre très vite amener a voir son nouveau corps et a s'y habituer.. Et il trouvait sa plutôt gênant.Très gênant même. .Mais il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup se poser de questions .Il était très fatigué. Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.  
  
« Célé ?! »  
  
« Hummm. »  
  
« On a cours .Debout . »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux .Il vit, penché au dessus de lui, le visage encore ensommeillé de son futur professeur de divination. Elle avait ses cheveux blonds repartis en deux nattes qui d'ailleurs était dans un état pitoyable.Il n'arrivait toujours pas a réaliser qu'elle était sensé etre sa meilleure amie..La vraie Célé avait plutôt mal choisi.Comme les maraudeurs d'ailleurs qui étaient amis avec elle .Mais après tout ils traînaient bien avec Peter..Il se décida a se lever.  
  
« Célé !! Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de te changer .. »  
  
« Ben .euh..je suis rentrée tard . »  
  
« Eh bah ma cochonne tu t'es même pas lavée ?!! »  
  
« Je crois pas . »  
  
« Alors aller Hop a la douche !!! »  
  
Sibylle l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers la salle de bain. Harry ne voulait pas se laver .En tout cas pas en compagnies de jeunes filles. Il considérait sa comme du voyeurisme et ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout .Il voulait absolument faire oublier a sa camarade l'idée de la douche.  
  
Et puis elle était son professeur pas pour le moment mais elle l'était et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre sa douche en sa compagnie. Donc, le tout pour le tout, il essaya de changer de sujet :  
  
« Pourquoi y 'a plus personne dans notre dortoir ? «   
  
En effet tous les lits étaient vides.  
  
« Eh bien certaines sont descendue manger, d'autres ont en train de se laver d'autre en train de s'habiller .Si j'avait pas passé tris heures à te réveiller . »  
  
Sibylle continua a l'amener de plus en plus près des douches.. Elle avait une sacrée poigne pour une fille .Il fallait dire que Sibylle n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de maigre, pas de grosse mais elle était quand même un peu charpentée ...Le pire était que les douches mettaient en commun deux classes les 5eme années et les 6emes années .On entendait donc des discussion dans le couloir.  
  
Harry comprit que la ou il devait aller était en endroit rempli d'une bonne dizaine de filles, qui plus est, nues !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Il se trouvait, avec son esprit de gars, plutôt tiraillé, d'abord, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce qui m'arrive, il avait d'ailleurs honte de penser ça, et no se n'est pas bien et c'est déloyal. Et puis de plus il n'assumait toujours pas son nouveau corps, surtout que pour etre une fille il était une fille avec tout ce que cela voulait dire.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte Harry résista.  
  
« Non je veux pas !!! »  
  
Sibylle fit volte face :  
  
« Hein ????Je n'ai aucune envie de partager mon dortoir avec une mère cochon qui ne se lave pas !!!! »  
  
« Je veux pas ! »  
  
« Allons fait pas la gamine ! Sinon je vais appeler les gars et ils seront très heureux de t'y forcer ! »  
  
Harry aurait été pratiquement soulagé si il avait du se laver avec des gars ! Mais il réalisa que il avait un corps de fille et que les maraudeurs n'auraient pas tous eu la même décence que lui.  
  
« Je veux pas ! »  
  
« Allez viens ! Tu n'as pas peur de l'eau quand même ! »  
  
« JE VEUT PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Quelques filles passèrent la tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? «   
  
« Pourquoi ses hurlements ? »  
  
« On égorge qui ? »  
  
« C'est Célé qui veut pas se laver ! »  
  
« On va y remédier ! »  
  
« NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!JE NE VEUX PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Quatre ou cinq fille se jetèrent sur lui ('ou sur elle ') et trois minutes plus tard il se retrouva en tenue d'Eve dans les douches.  
  
Il évitait de regarder autour de lui mais c'était plutôt dur de regarder le sol et de prendre sa douche en même temps. Si bien qu'il rentra dans une jeune fille .Il releva les yeux -rougissant au passage et essayant de ne pas trop s'attarder sur l'anatomie de la fille .Quand il aperçu son visage il reconnut les trait d'une de ses camarades de poudlard.  
  
Enfin se n'était pas exactement pareil mais elles se ressemblait énormément.. Cette jeune fille lui faisait atrocement penser à Cho Chang .À cette pensée, De Cho sous la douche, il devint aussi cramoisi que de la lave en fusion .  
  
Sibylle se ramena à cote de Célé.  
  
« Tu vois c'est pas terrible que ça.. »  
  
Harry se retourna, il avait oublier ou il était et que si Sibylle était la c'est qu'elle avait quitté sa chemise de nuit .Il en vit donc plus qu'il n'aurait voulu de l'anatomie de sa future prof. Et se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aller en cour de divination comme avant. Il peinait aussi a croire que il y'a deux jours -ou dans 20 ans tout dépend de l'optique dans laquelle on se place -il ne voyait que le visage de cette femme, enfin a peine, et maintenant il la voyait sans rien du tout  
  
Harry se dépêcha de se laver en évitant de regarder autour de lui. Il espérait qu'il pourrait éviter sa a l'avenir, les tentations étaient fortes.. Il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout .Mais le problème était surtout que la plupart des jeunes files ici était peut etre les parents de ses camarades de classe .Ou des professeur ..  
  
'Je devrais m'estimer heureux j'aurait pu tomber pire..' Il pensait en fait au serpentards de 5eme année .Même si il aurait resté un gars il aurait du prendre sa douche avec un autre de ses professeur .Elle il préférait mille fois prendre sa douche avec mlle trelawney plutôt qu'une fois avec Rogue..Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk..  
  
Harry eut terminé sa douche très vite .Il remit son uniforme sale ; il avait oublier de prendre ses fringues de sa malle ; et retourna devant son lit .Il ouvrit sa malle .Il allait devoir s'habiller tel une parfaite jeune fille .Il jaugea du regard les vêtement devant lui.. 'Bon l'uniforme ne me parait pas si terrible.'  
  
La chemise le gilet et la cravate ça va ; la jupe je m'y ferai.. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère il allait devoir s'y faire . En regardant les jupes il s'imagina lui, Harry le garçon, en jupe et esquissa un sourire .Il en connaissait qui aurait aimé voir sa .Malfoy par exemple. Mais son sourire disparu rapidement lorsqu'il en vint à la question 'et qu'est ce que je mets en dessous ?'.La réponse ne le fit pas vraiment sourire.  
  
Comme sous vêtements Célestine Why avait toutes sorte de choix .Mais Harry ne se voyait vraiment pas la dedans ..'Allait il vraiment devoir mettre ses truc plein de mousse ? Et ses culottes qui était si mini qu'il se demandait bien quoi sa pouvait cacher ? Ou ses espèces de ficelles qui semblait affreusement douloureuses ?Comment les filles font elles pour mettre sa tous les jours ?'  
  
Il fouilla dans les affaires de la jeune fille et fini par trouver bien au fond un soutien gorge normal, enfin sans tonnes de mousse , et une culotte a peu près couvrante . Il remarqua que, a son grand malheur, se genre de vêtements était rare dans la malle et qu'a moins de faire très souvent la lessive il allait devoir porter ses choses bizarres et inconfortables..  
  
Il mit ce qui lui paru être une heure avant d'attacher correctement ce qui lui paraissait un instrument de torture et qui n'était en fait qu'un banal soutien-gorge .  
  
Sibylle sortit peu de temps plus tard de la douche, elle, elle était déjà habillée.  
  
« Alors tu vois sa t'as pas tuée de te faire mouiller ! »   
  
Célé baissa les yeux et tourna la tête pour que sa camarade ne remarque pas qu'elle ('il') avait viré au rouge. Le souvenir de la douche et de se qu'il y avait vu était encore présent .Surtout qu'il avait aussi en tête que cette jeune fille était (ou 'serait') une de ses professeurs.  
  
« En effet »  
  
Célé se dépêcha de s'habiller le plus normalement possible. Que dirait on si il mettait trois heures a enfiler une pauvre et banale jupe.  
  
« On descend maintenant ? »  
  
« Hein ? Non !!! Il est trop tôt ! Il n'est que 7h15 »  
  
« Bah alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillée si tôt ? »  
  
« Ben il faut du temps pour se maquiller ! »  
  
HEIN ?????????????  
  
IL n'aller pas non plus se maquiller ? Porter des soutiens gorges ou des culottes de filles OK ! C'est se que sa condition exigeait. Une fille en caleçon ça n'existait pas et les soutiens gorges avaient une nécessité Mais se maquiller !!!!!!!!!!!!!Sa se n'était pas obligatoire ! Et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire !!!   
  
« Je veut pas «   
  
« Tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer ! »  
  
« J'ai tout oublié. » C'était plutôt pitoyable comme excuse mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.  
  
« Je peut comprendre mais si tu veut que tous les autres te considèrent comme avant tu devrai reprendre tes habitudes. Tu sais les filles sont très méchante quand on ne fait pas comme les autres .Les moqueries et tout sa .Et je ne te souhaite pas sa tu es déjà assez handicapée comme sa avec ton trou de mémoire. »  
  
« J'en ai rien à foutre des autres filles ! »  
  
Il ne voulait absolument pas se maquiller .Il avait beau etre une fille, se mettre du rimmel lui paraissait plus humiliant que de mettre des jupes.  
  
« Ecoute tu ne peut pas avoir véritablement oublié .Et puis je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que tout le onde remarque que tu as changé. Si se sont comme on le pense les serpentards qui ont fit sa Il ne seraient que trop heureux de savoir que tu as marché et que tu es amnésique .Je suis sure que cela les ferai beaucoup marrer et ils se serviraient sans doute de se trou de mémoire.»  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant. Après tout il fallait qu'il se fasse passer pour Célé le temps de son séjour ici alors il aurait du imiter ses habitudes .Mais il ne savait vraiment pas se maquiller et ne tenait pas a essayer .Il espérait aussi que Célé n'était as du genre pot de peinture.  
  
« Quand j'aurait fini je t'aiderai »  
  
« Ok » Répondit il finalement en laissant de cote son amour propre.  
  
De toute façon il allait falloir qu'il l'oublie celui la car il sentais que devoir vivre la vie d'une fille risquait de lui coûter beaucoup de fierté. Sibylle finit 5 minutes plus tard de mettes son fard son eye-liner et tout sa .Et elle s'attaqua a Harry.  
  
« Aïe sa fait mal !!! »  
  
« Et !!!! C'est pas facile de mettre du khôl a quelqu'un. »  
  
Sibylle le maquilla de manière assez discrète avec du fard rose et violet et par contre beaucoup trop de mascara au goût du garçon. En regardant la trousse de beauté de Célé il supposa que en temps normal l'adolescente devait etre bien plus maquillée que sa !  
  
Les deux filles qui étaient toutes les deux maquillées et parfumées -Harry avait trouvé un parfum pas trop fort dans les affaires de Célé - descendirent dans la salle commune. Mais Sibylle s'arrêta juste avant la porte de la grosse dames.  
  
« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? »  
  
« Bah on attend les gars ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ils ne connaissent pas le chemin ? » Harry n'avait pas envie d'attendre que Peter (surtout lui) ne se ramène.  
  
« C'est une sorte de tradition quand on était en première année je ne connaissait qu'un griffondor, Remus, alors lui et moi on s'attendait toujours avant de descendre .Et c'est resté. »  
  
A peine une minute plus tard un premier maraudeur sorti de son dortoir .Harry reconnu immédiatement Remus Lupin un autre futur prof .Il fit la bise a Sibylle, et a Harry , a son grand malheur . C'était nouveau sa aussi de faire la bise a un gars  
  
« Mumus, qu'est ce qu'il foutent les autres ? »  
  
« Ils attendent la salle d'eau ! Sirius la monopolise. Je suis plutôt content d'avoir passé le premier ! »  
  
« Il sont pas douchés ? »  
  
« Maintenant si mais quand tu passes après Sirius t'a intérêt d'avoir de la patience ! »  
  
« Vous pouvez donc pas etre a plusieurs dans la salle d'eau ? »  
  
Harry se demandait bien pourquoi .Après tout les filles le faisait bien..  
  
« Ben disons qu'on a légèrement .heu.modifié notre salle d'eau.. »  
  
Remus semblait plutôt gène .Les transformations ne devait pas etre tes officielles.. Au même Moment Sirius arriva et Remus sembla soulagé : il n'aurait pas expliquer plus que sa.  
  
« Coucou les filles coucou Remus ! »  
  
« On c'est déjà vu se matin tu sais ! »  
  
« Ah ouais .Tu leur disait quoi ? »  
  
« Il nous disait que vous aviez fait quelques modification dans votre salle de bain « précisa Sibylle  
  
« Ahh oui ! En effet on l'a totalement remaniée ! »  
  
Remus sembla furieux contre son ami. Sirius avait en fait la maladie de la 'langue sortante' comme l'avait baptisé James. Il parlait tout le temps .Si bien que parfois il se vendait lui-même. Sa langue ne savait pas faire autre chose que de bouger.  
  
« Quoi Mumus on peut leur dire a elles ! En fait comme c'est six douches alignées dans notre salle d'eau et que nous ne sommes que quatre a nous en servir, on a décidé de ne mettre qu'une douche bien spacieuse...E et on a mis a coté une splendide baignoire ovale très, très grande on peut même y etre a plusieurs dedans..Un grand miroir aussi ! »  
  
« Eh oui Sirius adore prendre des longs bains et se regarder dans la glace.. »Continua Remus  
  
« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous prenez vos bains ensembles ??? »  
  
Célé n'espérait pas une réponse positive elle n'avait pas besoin d'un nouveau traumatisme après l'épisode de la douche..  
  
« Oh nous non .Mais Sirius prend rarement des bains seul..Mais pas avec des gars si tu vois ou je veut en venir Célé.. »  
  
Célé fut plutôt soulagée même si maintenant qu'il était une fille il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Sirius raconter ses frasques ..  
  
« Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit sa !!! »D'exclama la voyante  
  
« Quoi que je ne prenait pas mon bain tout seul ? »  
  
« Non sa j'avait pas besoin de toi pour le deviner !!! Je parle des transformations de votre salle de bain !! »  
  
« Ben tu ne nous as jamais demandé ! »  
  
« Et c'est légal ? »Demanda Harry  
  
« Ben oui .Tant que personne le sais. »  
  
« Vous nous montrerez.. »  
  
« Oh oui !!!!Tu peux venir dans ma salle d'eau tant que tu veux ma Sissi ! »  
  
« Sûrement pas pour ce que tu pense mon Siri ! »  
  
L'arrivée de James et Peter mit fin à la conversation.  
  
« Bon on y va sa fait dix minutes que j'ai pas mangé !! Je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie »signala Peter  
  
« T'a qu'a te bouffer ta merde pauv' con ! »  
  
« Célé ?????????????!!!!!!!!!!! »Sortirent les trois autres  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Harry n'y pouvait rien c'était sorti tout seul.. Tous ses ennuis venait de se gros connard, il n'avait plus de parent, il ne pouvait même pas aller chez son parrain, et en plus il avait fait renaître voldemort .En le voyant il n'avait qu'une envie lui mettre son poing dans la figure .Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire si il voulait éviter toute question indiscrète mais les insultes il ne pourrait pas les contenir il en était désolé  
  
Peter partit il avait trop faim pour écouter  
  
« Pourquoi t'es méchante avec lui ? »  
  
« Car je l'aime pas c'est simple ! »  
  
« Bah sans lui tu ne serait pas la ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Car c'est à cause que tu es sortie avec lui que tu traîne avec nous pour de bon ! »  
  
Célé faillit tomber par terre !!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooonn nnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De toutes les filles de 1982 il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une ex petite amie de l'un des hommes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Sa par contre sa allait etre dur.Il aurait préfèré mille fois se maquiller comme une catin que d'etre gentille avec Peter ..Mais bon si c'est fini sa pouvait aller on n'est heureusement pas obligé de rester en bon termes avec ses ex.  
  
« Non..ne me dites pas que ...j'ai fait sa ? »  
  
« Ben si. »Répondit Sibylle  
  
Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il sur lui..  
  
« Peut etre ..mais je ne le supporte plus. »  
  
« Depuis ton amnésie ? »  
  
« Si on veut. »  
  
« De toute façon je l'aime pas beaucoup non plus mais bon il nous colle aux chaussettes. C'est comme un gratin dauphinois, c'est pas bon et en plus sa colle »  
  
'Peut etre mais tu vas le convaincre de prendre ta place abruti. 'Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé sa a son parrain mais il était sous le coup du choc et de la colère.  
  
« Sirius !!!!!Tu ne devrait pas juger les gens comme sa !!! »  
  
« Ouais tu as raison Mumus je ne devrai pas.. Après tout je ne juge pas mes cacas quand ils sont trop gros ou trop dur .. »  
  
James se mit à hurler de rire et Sibylle avait toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas faire de même .Mais Remus était son ami et elle ne tenait pas à aller dans son contraire.  
  
« Bon on arrête de parler et on va manger. » continua Sirius .Il était plutôt content .La matinée commençait bien pour lui.  
  
Le petit groupe descendit manger.  
  
Lorsque Harry arriva a sa table il LA remarqua tout de suite.  
  
Elle était vraiment belle.. Plus belle qu'il ne 'aurait imaginée ..Elle n'avait pas la même couleur de cheveux que sur les photos.. Une coloration moldue.. On voyait ses racines brune au dessus de ses cheveux blond bouclé.des cheveux aussi blond que les blés. aussi dorés que de l'or.. aussi fins que des rayons de soleil.Ondulées légèrement ils paraissaient incapable d'arrêter de se mouvoir dans le dos de la jeune fille .Quelques mèches lui tombait sur le visage tandis que les autres étaient retenue par une pince a l'arrière de sa tête.  
  
Et son visage. Des traits fins .Elle avait une peau très claire avec des taches de rousseurs qui éclairait son charmant visage.Elle avait des lèvres brillante et douces.Elle était mince .Mais pas maigre pour autant .Elle était très bien proportionnée.. comme sortie toute droite d'une peinture l'adolescente était merveilleuse.  
  
Bien que Harry était le seul a ressentir sa .Les autres garçons la trouvait belle .Et ils avait raison .Mais la fille n'était pas une abrutie .Elle avait un cerveau ce qui avait fait fuir nombre des ses prétendants .Harry en resta immobile, la bouche ouverte.  
  
Elle avait des yeux si beaux.. On dirait qu'ils pénétrait a l'intérieur de vous ..Les regarder c'était comme se noyer dans un grand lac vert .Ou tomber dans une jungle dont on ne sort pas ...Elle était en train de parler avec ses amies.. Elle avait une voix si douce si agréable tellement différente de la voix qu'elle aurait dans 5ans a halloween..Et son rire .  
  
Un rire aussi clair qu'une cascade .Elle était belle .si belle ..et si joyeuse ..  
  
« Célé tu t'assoies pas ? »  
  
« Euh. »La vois de son père le tira de ses pensées « Si, si, me voila ! »  
  
Tout au long du repas il ne pus s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de la griffondor aux yeux émeraude ..Celle qui allait devenir sa .mère. Il croisa le regard étonné et surpris de Sibylle qui avait l'air de comprendre 'mais non elle ne peut pas comprendre, comment le pourrai elle '.  
  
Le c?ur de Harry se pinça en réalisant que dans cinq ans elle ne serait qu'une femme a peine éclose, une fleur qui ne voulait que s'épanouir.. Et qui serait brisée en plein vol..Elle serait encore si belle .pourtant.. Des événements allaient la faire sortir de son insouciante jeunesse.. Il ne savait pas quand elle avait appris être la cible de voldemort .Elle allait devoir se cacher .  
  
ET puis tout changerai. elle ferait une chose très belle.. Très noble. très courageuse. très adulte .mais.très triste.. Elle allait donner ce qu'elle avait de plus important.. Sa vie..Pour son fils ..Elle allait se sacrifier.Il lui restait si peu de temps a etre heureuse .Et Harry avait si eu de souvenir d'elle .Juste des voix.. Des cris.  
  
Harry espérait que elle et son père pourrait quand même goûter a la vie avant leur tragique fin .Avoir un peu de bonheur dans leur malheureuse vie.. Enfin ils en auraient .Elle mettrait au monde un enfant .Ils se marieront.. Oui ils seront heureux .Peu.. Mais.heureux.Elle donnerait la vie ..Et on lui prendrait la sienne.  
  
Il n'avait pas ressenti tout sa en voyant James.. Peut etre car James ne paraissait pas si fragile ..Et puis .Lily incarnait la tendresse la douceur.. Dans son esprit tout du moins.tandis que James apparaissait comme le courage et la bravoure..  
  
Peut etre que c'était pour sa que sa mélancolie était plus forte face cette jeune fille .Elle semblait sans défense.. Innocente .mais la vie et cruelle ..et choisit bien curieusement ses victimes.  
  
Il peina a s'arracher de sa contemplation lorsque la cloche sonna .Elle était si belle ..  
  
« Célé tu ramène oui ou merde ? En plus sa rime !! Je suis le meilleur !!!!! »  
  
« Sirius tu ne t'arrête donc jamais ..Tiens voila ta chérie ... »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
James désigna un point en face de Sirius. En effet, Coulia était en train de parler avec ses amies et elle allait bientôt croiser le chemin de Sirius.  
  
« Je parie 10 mornilles que Sirius se pend une baffe. »Commença James.  
  
« Je soutient 10 mornilles le contraire, il a trop d'habitude il ne se fera pas avoir »répondit Peter.  
  
« Je ne parie pas sur le dos de cette pauvre fille. » Continua Remus.  
  
« Alors sa c'est bien passé hier soir ? »Questionna Sibylle.  
  
Harry senti un drôle de ton dans la voix de sa camarade .Aurait elle ? .non.Pourtant il aurait juré entendre de l'amertume dans la question  
  
« Hein ? !! Mais qui t'as . ? -puis il se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui souriaient -Vous êtes incapable de garder quoi que se soit ? Je vous dirait quelque chose d'important se serait pareil !! Hein ?? Vous iriez le dire à tout le monde ? »  
  
« Siri, voyons, même si James se l'était fermée tu te serai débrouiller toi même pour que tout le monde le sache !!Je te connaît assez pour sa. »  
  
« Oui bon sa va mais je préfère quand c'est moi qui le dit aux autres donc sa me permet de me vanter encore plus .Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'exagérer beaucoup, je suis un véritable étalon en puissance. »  
  
James fit mine de gerber et Sibylle se frappa le front.  
  
Il était vrai que Sirius comparé aux autres gars de son age était bien plus beau. Il était plus musclé que les autres mais il était aussi naturellement très mignon .Il faut dire que ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux de jais qui aux épaules qui lui donnait un petit air de rebelle, ou de héros romantique a vous d'interpréter, et son sourire avait de quoi en faire pâlir plus d'une. Plus d'un aussi peut etre mais sa ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il avait la peau assez mate pas de trop, juste ce qu'il fallait.  
  
Il se débrouillait toujours pour mettre en valeur ses formes, et aussi pour Qu'on le remarque de toutes les manières possibles .Il était fréquent qu'il se trimballe avec, en guise de chemise d'uniforme, une chemise hawaïenne rouge vif .En plus d'etre singulièrement bien foutu il était aussi très drôle, lui et les maraudeurs étaient d'ailleurs les premiers faiseurs de blague de toute l'école .Certaine petites bandes essayaient de les égaler mais aucune n'y arrivait.  
  
Il faut dire qu 'aucune de ses bande n'avait de faiseur de blague et de trouveur d'idée aussi doués que Sirius et James. Ces deux la pouvaient etre considérés comme les deux chefs de la bande .Il s'entendaient très bien et il n'était pas une idée de James que Sirius trouvait le moyen de réaliser et vice versa .Ils avaient aussi le même goût d'humour.  
  
Mais pour en revenir a Sirius c'était lui qui avait le plus de succès auprès des filles .James dans son style n'était pourtant pas mal. Il avait aussi des cheveux très noirs, mais ils ne se coiffaient jamais correctement, se qui lui donnait un air négligé très séduisant .Il n'était peu etre pas aussi musclé que Sirius mais il n'était pas pour autant mal foutu. Il était bien proportionné sans plus .Par contre il avait de très beau yeux bleu qui dépassait largement ceux de Sirius.  
  
Sirius était très beau mais le pire était qu'il le savait. Il savait Qu'il n'avait qu'a claquer des doigts et une dizaine de fille viendrais a ses pieds .Donc naturellement il en profitait.  
  
Toutes les filles ou presque était au courant des habitudes de Sirius, pourtant elles continuait a vouloir sortir avec lui. Après tout, on lui aurait même pardonné d'etre un serial killer avec un visage et un corps comme le sien. (Je ne sais pas si vous avez deviné qui est mon perso adoré.).  
  
Et c'était la que se trouvait la plus grande différence entre Sirius et James .Sirius lui profitait a c?ur joie de se que la nature lui avait donné tandis que James ne serai jamais sorti avec une fille pour s'amuser ou juste pour le physique. Beaucoup de filles avaient voulu sortir avec lui, il était le plus populaire de l'école -a égalité avec Sirius -mais lui ne tenait pas en profiter il n'avait été que très sélectif dans ses petites amies.  
  
Il en voulait une qui ne sortirait pas avec lui pour sa popularité ou pour son physique. Il en voulait une qui l'aimerait réellement. Peut être était il trop romantique pour la réalité mais il se voyait mal sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentirait rien .Sirius lui arrivait aisément a sortir avec des files pour qui il ne ressentait rien .Enfin, si il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour une fille, il suffisait qu'elle soit un tant soit peu mignonne.  
  
Et c'était la le deuxième désaccord entre Sirius et James. Pour Sirius, une relation amoureuse impliquait obligatoirement une relation physique .Il sortait donc très souvent avec des filles que pour voir si, physiquement, elles en valait le coup.  
  
Il avait commencé très tôt a faire se genre d'essais, dès sa troisième année, il avait entrepris de recenser et d'essayer tout les coins discrets de poudlard, ou il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec une fille, sans etre dérangé. James, lui, préférait attendre, il ne voulait pas faire se genre de chose a la va vite, avec une fille pour qui il ne ressentirai rien d'autre.  
  
En quelques mots, Sirius était un profiteur, il aimait se faire plaisir quelqu'un soit le prix pour sa partenaire, vu que souvent quand Sirius avait eu se qu'il voulait il larguait la fille, tandis que James préférait attendre, il était plus sage, et quand il ferait sa il voulait que sa soit pour faire plaisir a une fille qu'il aimerait plutôt que de se faire plaisir a lui.  
  
« Siri ??? »La serpentarde se jeta à son cou  
  
« Hum bonjour Coulia. » Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la serpentarde  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses deux yeux : son parrain, le maraudeur, sortait avec une serpentarde ? N'était-il pas, par le plus grand des hasards, tombé dans une réalité parallèle ?  
  
« Alors comment j'était ? »  
  
Et en plus elle demande se genre de chose devant tout le monde ? Décidément comment il fait pour sortir avec elle. Sirius se débrouilla pour prendre une expression embarrassée.  
  
« Bien .heu oui ...Dans un certain sens . »  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Sa ne t'as pas plus ? »  
  
La voix de la serpentarde tremblait.   
  
« Si, si je t'assure ..bon .heu .je voudrait te dire quelque chose ...Bien tu sais pour ma réputation, je .voudrai que l'on .ne se voit plus ..Je ne peut pas sortir avec une serpentarde en restant moi-même .Tu aurait été d'une autre maison oui mais la non .je suis désolé je ne peut plus ... »  
  
Le yeux de la fille devinrent soudainement tout humide. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas a sa.  
  
« TU RACONTE N'IMPORTE QUOI !!! EN FAIT TU T'EN FOUS DE MA MAISON, C'EST JUSTE CAR JE NE TE PLAIS PAS ASSEZ AU LIT !!!!!!TU N'EST QU'UN OBSEDE, JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
La serpentarde essuya ses yeux et parti a grandes enjambées.  
  
« Ben finalement je en m'en suis pas si mal sorti que sa même pas une baffe, en fait elle c'est plus foutu la honte, elle-même, elle a dit a tout le monde ce qu'elle avait fait avec moi et qu'elle n'était pas bonne dans se domaine !!Niark, niark.. »  
  
« Tu sais Sirius il faudrait que tu sache que lors d'une première fois que sa soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre c'est rarement délicieux.. »  
  
« Qu'en sais tu toi ? Hein Sissi ? A moins que tu fasse des choses que j'ignore . »  
  
« Sirius il y a pas mal e choses que tu ignore sur moi et ensuite je l'ai lu.. Il y'a pas mal d'articles de se genre dans les magazines pour ado moldues ! »  
  
« Ah.. Il faudra que tu me prête tes magazines.. Et ensuite ce n'était absolument pas sa première fois ! Ni la mienne, mais cela tout poudlard le sais, ou le suppose . »  
  
« Ah bon alors je retire se que j'ai dit.. »  
  
« Il vaudrait mieux que vous arrêtiez tout les deux car on va finir par etre en retard, on a cour de soin au créatures magiques et il faut traverser tout le parc je vous signale. »Coupa Remus  
  
****************************fin du chapitre 4**************************  
  
Bon se chapitre s'arrête la, la suite est pour bientôt, promis,Et je signale que tous mes personnages ne sont pas des exemples a suivre !!!Je me suis marrée comme une conne devant mon PC en écrivant la scène de la douche ..Mais bon , avouez que c'est drôle ?! Non ?!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Sophie-maria : Lily ???????????????????*air de qqun qui a oublié qq choz *Merde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'y ai pas pensé !!!!!!!!!!!*qq tps plu tard* Ben maintenant, j'ai du modifié ce chap. ..Je reconnaît que j'y ai pas pensé sur le moment..Mais je vais faire progresser son rôle dans peu de temps .Je crois que je vais aller modifier le 5 aussi .Mais de toute façon se sera pas l'héroïne .Les héros c'est Célé (ou Harry si tu ve ) et mon Siri ...Enfin je sais pas trop finalement sa risque de changer .  
  
Sarah : Tu t'en doutait ben tu sais c'était fait pour ..Ensuite ce qu'il va se passer avec ses parents ben tu vois .ET pis c'est pas fini.De toute façon il va etre copain (ou copine ) avec son père ..Mais pr l'instant g po planifier a part qq petits événements ..Mais qui ne concernent pas vraiment ses parents... Pour Lily c'est une paire de manche..Déjà que je lavait oubliée mais en plus je ne sais pas du tt ce ki va lui arriver..Ni si je la met avec James ds ma fic ou pas..  
  
Arwen : Ben la voila !!Alors ta aimé ?  
  
Mika : Waouh , je dois dire que je mi suis reprise a trois fois pr lire ta review ..Car moi et l'abrége sa fait 30 ..Mais continue ..Je t'en prie .C cool les review mm kan je comprend pas tt ..En tt k vla la suite et merci pr les review .. 


	5. Petits mensonges entres amis

La sphère ésotérique  
  
Résumé général : Harry se retrouve coincé dans le corps d'une fille de 1982, à cause d'un pendentif bleu, une amie des maraudeurs, Célestine Why.  
  
Personnages que j'ai inventé : _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry _Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue _Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année  
  
Personnages non inventé mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs , griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why _Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année Ce chapitre fait a peu près 11 pages..Ce sont les sous entendus qui commencent dans se chapitre , mias il y'aura pire , bien que je ne pense pas arriver au R qui m'ont fai la classer en PG  
  
Chapitre 5 : Petits mensonges entres amis.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs et les jeunes filles traversèrent la parc sans trop parler .On avait beau n'etre que fin septembre, il était quand même tôt, et l'air était glacial .Un vent du nord soufflait et empêchait les élèves de parler .Ils étaient plutôt occupés se souffler sur les mains pour avoir plus chaud.  
  
« Putain, j'espère que l'on ne va pas faire cour dehors, il caille a un point c'est pas possible. »Ronchonna sirius.  
  
« Mon manger va etre tout refroidi ! »  
  
« Putain tu sais vraiment rien foutre d'autre que manger !!!!!! »Répliqua Célé avec mauvaise humeur  
  
« James toi qui est si doué en enchantement dis nous que tu connaît un sortilège pour se réchauffer . »supplia mu mis  
  
« Moi je connaît un très bon moyen de se réchauffer -Sirius se tourna vers Sibylle avec un sourire diabolique. »  
  
« Ah.. Dis moi !!!! Je veux essayer pour mon manger .. »  
  
Sirius et les autres maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire .James n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser un sortilège car ils arrivaient déjà en vue de la salle de soin aux créatures magique.  
  
Il s'agissait d'une sorte de très grande tente , en peau de bêtes .Une fois a l'intérieur on n'avait même pas l'impression d'etre sous une tente en plein milieu du parc , tellement la tente ressemblait a s'y méprendre a une salle de classe quelconque . Une estrade se tenait dans le fond de la tente , sur laquelle se disposait un bureau de bois clair . Derrière , un tableau noir était recouvert d'un dessin de licorne et de toutes sortes d'annotation .  
  
Une bonne partie des élèves était déjà installée et Harry constata que comme en 2002, la cour de soin se passait en commun entre serpentard et griffondor. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la silhouette de son futur professeur de potion .Bien qu'il était de dos, assis à une table au quatrième rang.  
  
Il avait déjà les cheveux aux épaules , de la même longueur que Sirius , mais ceux de Rogue étaient degueulasse , Gras .. Tandis que les cheveux de Sirius étaient propres brillant ..  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent au tout dernier rang, a la table de gauche, les deux filles (si on veut,) s'installèrent a la table juste devant. Sibille était appuyée contre le mur de manière à pouvoir parler avec les gars et en même temps etre dans Le bon sens pour écrire .  
  
Harry remarqua que celle qui allait devenir sa mère n'était pas encore arrivée .Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard entourée de deux de ses amies.. Mais se qu'elle fit n'enchanta pas Harry loin de la ..  
  
Elle s'assit a la table de Rogue et lui fit la bise .Non !!!!!!!!!!!Pourquoi ??????????????Non sa ne pouvait pas etre sa mère cette fille qui était en train de parler avec Rogue .Il était en train de cauchemarder , la c'est sur ...  
  
Bbbbeeeeeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk....  
  
Comment pouvait elle faire une chose aussi ragoûtante ????? Quelle horreur se Rogue .Il avait déjà le teint cireux et le même nez crochu ..Et pourtant Lily lui faisait la bise !!! Ou vas le monde ???(Je me le demande bien a base de mendiant de bandit de pantin ..Bon j'arrêt de chanter la pour ceux qui ne saurai pas ce bout de refrain est de Diam's une rappeuse ..)  
  
Ahhhhhhhh..En plus Lily n'avait mens pas fait la bise a James ..Harry trouvait son bizarre ..Dans le pressent (ou le futur ..)Mlle Why lui avait dit qu'a l'époque de la photo il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux mais bon , il était son camarade quand même , elle aurait pu faire la bise a celui qui deviendrait son mari.  
  
Puis le professeur se racla la gorge , Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la cour plutôt que sur sa future mère et son futur professeur ..Mais se n'ethnicité pas une chose aisée..  
  
« Avery , Norbert ? »  
  
« Pressent . »  
  
Avery ???Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois ou il avait entendu se nom , c'était le 24 juin , Avery était le nom d'un des mangemorts qui était revenu vers Voldemort  
  
« Black, Sirius ? »  
  
« Pressent . »  
  
.  
  
« Chen , Lei-min ? »  
  
« Présente . »   
  
La nommée Lei-min étais la jeune fille que Harry avait percutée sous la douche , celle qui ressemblait à Cho. Rien qu'a y penser , il rougi de plus belle  
  
..  
  
« Fioravanti , Linda ? »  
  
« Pressente. » Répondit la deuxième amie de Lily , une brune aux cheveux bouclés  
  
..  
  
« Nott , Frederik ? »  
  
« Pressent . »  
  
Harry avait aussi entendu se nom , le 27 juin . Décidément toute cette bande de serpentard n'était que des futur mangemort ou quoi ?  
  
..  
  
« Why , celestine ? »  
  
Harry ne comprit pas sur le moment que c'était a lui de répondre , il avait failli répondre lorsqu 'elle avait demande ' Potter , James '.Il c'était retenu , mais il n'était pas non plus habitué a se faire appeler Célé ...  
  
« Why , Célestine ?! »  
  
Harry se reçu un coup de pied de Sirius  
  
« Pressent ..Euh ..Présente .. »  
  
Quand Harry se retourna il remarqua que sibylle , elle le regardait d'un air suspicieux ..  
  
« Bon , nous allons étudier les licornes à partir d'aujourd'hui.. Qui peut me rappeler se que nous savons sur les licornes ? »  
  
Sirius leva nonchalamment la main , mais il n'était pas le seul , Lily avait elle , le bras tendu vers le ciel , enfin le toit quoi .  
  
« Mlle Evans ? »  
  
« Nia Niah toujours elle cette peste ! »Murmura Sirius , mais assez fort pour que Célé entende  
  
Harry fit une volte face immédiate . Sirius venait de traiter sa mère ou avait il mal entendu ?  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as dit .. ? »  
  
« Il a dit que c'était la chouchoute , ce qui est vrai , mais comme tu es amnésique tu ne te souvient sûrement pas des caractéristiques de Evans .. »  
  
Etait il sur Terre ou James n'appelait même pas sa future femme par son prénom ?  
  
« C'est quoi ? »  
  
« C'est une prétentieuse , une miss je sais tout , une préfete parfaite , Une personnalité trop lisse a notre goût , elle passe son temps a essayer de nous empêcher de faire des bêtises .Et pis elle est chiante voila tout . »  
  
« Jamesie , Tu as oublier de mentionner qu'elle n'aucun sens de l'humour . »  
  
« Et aucun goût que se soit pour ses mais comme pour ses fringues ..Pi qu'elle est moche . »  
  
« Moi je l'aime bien , elle me donne des gâteaux .. »  
  
« Petre tu t'e rend compte que t'es pas dans le coup là ? »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Peter mangea un morceau de Brownies .Apparemment les maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air de porter Lily dans leurs c?ur .Harry était étonné et choqué . D'abord, il ne voyais pas les raisons de cette haine, et ensuite vu qu'apparemment, James et elle ne s'entendais pas, pourquoi Harry était il né.. Mais bon après tout on dit souvent que la haine et le début de l'amour .Mais quand même c'était choquant pour Harry d'entendre se genre de propos dans la bouche de son père .  
  
Mais bon il leur restait du temps .Enfin pas tant que sa finalement .5 ans ..Seulement .  
  
Harry n'écouta même pas se que dit la professeur a lily mais un eclat de vois le sorti de sa torpeur..  
  
« Mlle Why, pouvez vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »  
  
« Euh .Non je suis désolé. »  
  
« 1 Point de moins pour votre maison. Bon alors je disait que comme vous le savez les licornes n'acceptent que des filles .Mais sa vous le saviez déjà . »  
  
Harry avait fait cela en 3eme année avec Hagrid  
  
« Mais bon en troisième année on en vous disait pas tout ce que peuvent faire les licornes, peut etre par peur de vous choquer ou, peut etre car a 13 ans, il y'a peu de chance que sa vous arrive. Bon les licornes ne tolèrent pas les garçons, c'est un fait, mais qui peut me dire ce qu'elles ne tolèrent pas non plus ? »  
  
Sirius leva immédiatement la main avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Mr Black Evidemment.. Allez y. Je supposais que vous seriez au courant.. »  
  
« Eh bien les licornes ne tolèrent que les jeunes filles mais celles qui sont pures si vous voyez ou je veux en venir.. »  
  
« En effet Mr Black .C'est pour cela que l'on ne vous emmerdait pas avec cela mesdemoiselles en 3 eme année car on supposait que a 13 ans il y avait peu de risques. »  
  
Sirius murmura à James :  
  
« Ben si j'avait été une fille en troisième année, les licornes ne m'auraient pas beaucoup aimées.. »  
  
« Donc c'est pour cela que cela risque d'etre délicat .Il y a des licornes derrière la tente .Je voulait que les filles aillent les voir puis en fasse des croquis pour leur cour. Or quand une licorne voit une fille impure, elle l'empale avec son unique corne .Mais comme je ne sais pas si vous étés toutes pure Mlles cela risque de poser des problèmes. Enfin celle qui savent qu'elle ont des risques de se faire empaler tenez vous loin des licornes. »  
  
« Parfait, on va pouvoir savoir qui est pure qui ne l'est plus. Ça risque d'etre marrant . »Murmura James  
  
« En effet. »Répondit Remus  
  
Célé était un peu mal à l'aise .Pour deux raisons..D'abord elle ne savait pas ce que Célé avait pu faire avec qui que se soit, mais ensuite, il ne savait pas si les licornes reconnaîtrai qu'il était a moitié un gars .Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.  
  
La professeur emmena les élevés par l'ouverture qui était a l'autre bout de la pièce .Ils atterrirent dehors .Dans un enclos étaient parquée, trois licorne, blanches, elles étaient magnifiques .Leur démarche était gracieuse, leur corps mince, leur poils brillant et aussi une corne aiguisée resplendissantes .  
  
« Mesdemoiselles qui vous sentez prêtes, venez . »  
  
Un groupe de jeunes filles surexcitées précipitèrent vers la porte du parc, apparemment, elles avaient très hâte de rencontrer les licornes.  
  
« Ola !!Pas toutes à la fois, vous allez d'abord y aller une par une, vous caresserez la bête et si elle fait rien de méchant, vous commencerez à l'étudier. »  
  
« Et si elle devient méchante ? »Questionna Sirius  
  
« Eh bien que la jeune fille n'est soi pas une fille, soit qu'elle n'est pas pure.Et alors elle n'aura plus qu'a courir le plus vite possible . »  
  
« Ahhh, j'espère que sa va se passer .Niark. »James avait une sorte de sourire diabolique en disant ça. »  
  
Une première jeune fille s'avança vers la licorne.  
  
« Eh Rogue !!Hurla Sirius .Tu devrai y aller aussi !!! »  
  
L'intéresse se ramena .Harry l'observa un peu plus près. Décidemment il n'avait pas changé a travers les années .Il étaient toujours le meme .  
  
« Que veut tu dire par la ? Black. »Il avait dit sa avec le meme air de dégoût qu'il adresserait a Harry des années plus tard.  
  
« Je veut dire que comme tu es une femmelette et que tu n'as jamais fait de ta vie . »  
  
« Black peut etre que tu te crois supérieur car tu raconte a qui veut l'entendre tes essais du kamasoutra, mais réfléchi deux seconde, dans toutes celle que tu as eu, y'en avait il une seule qui t'aimait pour ceux que tu était et non pour ce que tu savait faire .Y'en a-t-il une seule que tu as aimée, pour autre chose que pour son corps . »  
  
« Car toi évidemment tu se que c'est d'aimer et d'etre aimé.. »Répliqua James d'un ton sarcastique..  
  
« Sûrement mieux que tu ne le crois.. »  
  
« De qui d'un sac poubelle ? » Répondit Célé. Après tout elle avait bien le droit de se venger de se qu'il lui avait fait, ou de se Qu'il lui fera..  
  
« Why, depuis quand ose tu me parler ? »  
  
« Je . »Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Sibylle lui tira le bras « Quoi ? »  
  
« C'est pratiquement notre tour.. »  
  
« Mais..Euh.. »  
  
Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y aller..Peut etre que les licornes le sentiraient .  
  
« Quoi, ne me dis pas que . »  
  
« Je ne sais plus moi.. »  
  
« Tu ma l'aurai dit si tu l'avait fait et en plus le seul petit copain que je t'aie connue c'est Peter alors .. »  
  
« Oui tu as raison.. Je viens, il n'y a pas de danger . »  
  
Mais il ne croyait pas un seul mot de se qu'il disait. Il espérait tout de meme que Célé n'avait rien fait avec Peter..Il n'aurait plus jamais pu se regarder en face.  
  
Harry avança lentement jusqu'à la barrière .Les licornes étaient en train de se faire caresser par Lin-Min. Bon il était vers la fin .Il remarqua que Linda se tenait assez loin de l'enclos en train de discuter avec une serpentarde .  
  
« Eh les gars venez . »Hurla Sibylle en direction des maraudeurs  
  
« Y'a quoi.. Tu crois que els licornes peuvent me sentir d'ici »  
  
« T'es tellement impur mon pov' Siri que elles te sentiraient a deux kilomètre .Mais c'est pas pour sa que je t'appelle..Tu vois Linda, tu savait qu'elle . »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« Tu veux dire quoi par la ? »Demanda James suspicieux  
  
« Oh non t'inquiète c'est pas moi..Je serrai jamais sorti avec une de sa bande, sauf peut etre Lei-Min.. »  
  
« Déjà fait. »Signala James  
  
« Ahhh ????Et ça c'est fini comment ? »  
  
« Tu t'es pris une tarte quand tu as voulu aller plus loin le deuxième jour..Mais comment tu sais pour Linda. ? »  
  
« Oh ben elle l'a dis il y'a quelques temps quand elle était seule dans son dortoir avec Evans et Lei-Min. »  
  
« D'accord je préfère sa.. »Concéda James  
  
« Eh !!! Attend !!!Si elle l'a dis dans le dortoir des filles commente tu le sais ? »S'indigna Sibylle  
  
« Euh ..C'est a votre tour les filles . »  
  
Sirius était plus que gêné..Il avait su sa car il s'était servi de la cape d'invisibilité pour espionner les filles ..Ce qu'il faisait très souvent d'ailleurs ..Mais se serrait avouer a tout le monde que Jammes avait une cape d'invisibilité et que qui plus est les maraudeur n'avaient aucune mentalité.. Ils avaient quand meme une réputation à défendre ..  
  
Sibylle fusilla Sirius du regard et il lui répondit par un sourire ..  
  
« Mlle trelawney c'est a vous . »La voix de la professeur mit fin a toute discutions et Sirius en paru soulagé  
  
« Sibylle t'es sure que tu eut y aller ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ne le pourrais je pas , Mr Black ? Moi je ne fais pas partie de tes nombreuses conquêtes , je te signale .  
  
« Ah ouais c'est vrai .Mais tu ne voudrai pas en faire partie ? »  
  
« Ah.. »  
  
Et sibylle parti vers les licornes accompagnées d'une Célé pas très rassurée ..  
  
« Il t'a pas fait une proposition ? La ? »Interrogea Harry ..  
  
Non pas que cela l'enchanterait que son parrain sorte avec Mlle Trelawney mais il avait besoin de changer de sujet pour oublier la boule qui lui restait en travers de gorge .Mais bon Sirius était l'une des personnes que connaissait Harry qui avait besoin le plus possible de réconfort ..Et Sibille était celle qui lui convenait ..Après tout .  
  
« Oh ..Il fait cela tout le temps .Il passe son temps a me parler en sous entendus . »  
  
« Et tu ne veut pas . »  
  
« Eh bien , il faut plutôt sa pour blaguer que pour autre chose ..Si il me faisait comme pour ses ex ..C'est a dire me mettre dans son lit puis me largeur , il se ferait tuer par Remus ..Mumus et moi on des connaît depuis notre enfance et me considérer un peu comme une s?ur , alors Sirius se ferait manger en morceaux si il me faisait sa . »  
  
« Mais sinon , en oubliant les habitudes de Sirius , tu voudrai.. »  
  
Sibylle devint rouge comme une pastèque  
  
« Non .Qu'est ce qui te fais dire sa .. »  
  
Les deux filles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des licornes  
  
'Finalement , elle ne sentent plus rien '  
  
Mais il avait crier victoire un peu trop vite .Les licornes se ruèrent , piaffèrent , puis se mirent a courir en direction de Célé .Harry remarqua vite fait qu'il allait finir en chocolat pour licorne et prit ses jambes a son coup , et sauta par-dessus la barrière de l'enclos .Il atterri a genoux devant un Sirius , un James ,et un Remus avec des yeux en formes de melon ..  
  
« Célé ?! »  
  
« Tu nous avait caché sa ! »  
  
« Qui c'était ? »  
  
« Hein ?....Euh . »  
  
Apparemment tous les maraudeurs étaient persuadés que Célé avait sauté le pas .Ben évidemment il n'allait pas imaginer qu'il était le fils de l'un d'entre eux revenu du futur.  
  
Il ne tenait pas à s'expliquer la dessus.. Il parti bien vite ..Le plus loin possible de manière a ce que les maraudeurs ne la suivent pas .  
  
Peter se rapprocha des maraudeurs, il était aller chercher son goûter dans son sac a l'intérieur de la tente (il n'était que 8h30 du matin) et n'avait rien vu de la scène .Tout les regard se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui .Après tout c'était lu le dernier petit copain en date de Célé.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? C'est qu'un morceau de pain au chocolat. »  
  
« C'est toi ?? »  
  
« De quoi ? »  
  
« Pour Célé ! »  
  
Peter eut l'air atrocement genet.  
  
« Euh pourquoi ...J'ai rien fait .. »  
  
« C'ETAIT TOI ?????? »Hurla Sirius .Tout le monde se retourna .  
  
« Ben quoi y'a rien a voir «   
  
« Ben .Heu ...Oui .. »  
  
« Et tu nous a caché sa ??? »  
  
« Ben j'ai fait une erreur c'est tout.. J'ETAIT pas dans mon était normal. »  
  
« Elle non plus sans doute « murmura Remus  
  
Sibylle repassa la barrière..  
  
« Tu savait ? »La questionna Remus  
  
« Non !!!Et elle va me le payer.. Elle aurait quand meme pu le dire à sa meilleure amie.. Au moins son nom . »  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs regardèrent Peter  
  
« Non !!!!!Ne me dites pas que .. »  
  
« Si il vient de mous l'avouer .. »  
  
« Raison de plus.. Je vais pas lui parler pendant un bon moment . »  
  
« Ben tu restera avec nous « répondit Remus   
  
La future professeur était vexe , elle est Célé s'était toujours tout dit , enfin pas depuis toujours , mais , 5 ans quand meme ..Sibylle lui avait bien dit des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais dit à Remus et pourtant Remus et elle se connaissait depuis l'enfance .  
  
De son coté , Harry avait parfaitement entendu la conversation des maraudeurs et de Sibylle , alors , tous croyaient que elle et Peter .. ?...Et ils ne voulaient plus lui parler ..TU parles d'une affaire .  
  
« Allons Célé , ne reste pas a l 'écart . »  
  
Harry se retourna brusquement .Il était nez a nez avec une très belle fille blonde, enfin une fausse blonde mais elle était très belle quand meme .Il comprenait pourquoi James l'avait choisi.. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle .Harry se sentait tout bizarre a chaque fois qu'il la voyait ..  
  
« Mais euh .. »  
  
« Ecoute se que tu as fait je m'en fous meme si c'était avec l'autre .Et puis si c'était lui au moins il ne sortait pas avec toi pour cela uniquement . »  
  
Harry savait de qui elle parlait ..Est ce que Sirius et Elle ? Non ?! Si il avait fait sa , Harry se promis de le tuer , parrain ou pas .  
  
« Je ne sais meme pas si c'essai lui ! »  
  
« Ah oui ! Ton amnésie.Ben se n'est pas grave, allez viens , je vais te passer mon croquis que tu ne sois pas défavorisée .. »  
  
Harry suivi Lily jusqu'a a un petit groupe de fille , il reconnu L'ex de Sirius , il ne savait plus son nom , et aussi la deuxième amie de Lily ..Elles non plus n'étaient pas allées aux licornes.  
  
Harry se sentait mal a l'aise est ce que tout le onde croyait réellement qu'elle avait été assez malade pour faire sa avec Peter ?Il sentait des regard un peu bizarre sur lui ..Pourtant sis Sibylle était réellement une voyante , elle devrait savoir que .Mais bon , meme dans le futur elle n'avait fait qu'une seule prévision qui avait été vérifiée .  
  
« Tu sais si les maraudeurs et Sibylle te font la gueule pour sa , c'est que ne sont pas des amis sincères. »Fit remarquer Linda  
  
« Les maraudeurs je le savait déjà , mais je ne pensais pas Sibylle comme sa . « répondit Lily .  
  
« Tu peut rester avec nous si tu veut . »  
  
« Lei-Min ???ON ne t'avait pas vue revenir. »  
  
« Je sais vous etcetera aveugles ! »  
  
Elle ressemblait vraiment à Cho cette fille , les meme yeux , les meme cheveux noir de jais ,ET ses raits fins et arrondis .  
  
Par contre les maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air ravi de voir Célé parler aux autres filles .  
  
« Elle c'est trouvée de nouvelles amies ma Sissi . »  
  
« D'abord combien de fois faudra il que je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ta Sissi .Ensuite , si sa l'amuse , c'est pas mon probleme c'est pas moi qui lui est caché des détails de cette importance .. »  
  
« Normal vu que tu n'as rien fait de se genre ..TU as pu aller aux licornes .. »  
  
« Ta gueule Sirius !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Ça va , Ça va .. »  
  
« Au fait les gars , vous n'aviez pas promis une farce à Rogue ? »Demande Peter , vraiment a coté de la plaque  
  
« Attend donc le déjeuner et tu sera servi .. »  
  
« Ouï si tu évite de regarder amoureusement ta nourriture. »  
  
Vous allez faire quoi au déjeuner ? »Demanda Sibylle  
  
« Tu verra tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que tu vas avoir mal aux cotes a force de rire .. »Décréta James  
  
*****Fin du chapitre 5*****  
  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé se chapitre , moi en tt cas je ne lae trouve pas super .Mais le prochain sera plus drole , je vous le jure  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
_Sarah : Contente que tu te soit marrée avec se chapitre , ( le 4 ) celui la est moins drole mais attend le prochain moi j'etait explose a mort en l'écrivant , mai tu sera pourquoi bientôt ..Ensuite je dois dire que je me suis marrée aussi en ecrivant le 4.. Pour Peter n t'en fait pas , je vais le faire souffrir , meme si les pr le moment , y'a pas eu trop de mechancetés..  
  
Arwen : Je te jure , vraiment c'est la review la plus gentille qu'il m'est ete donné de lire ..Bon faudra qu'on m'explique pour les taupes .. Je suis desolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour la suite , mais je suis sur 4 fic , et j'ai des cours et en plus je tien un site , dc tu vois le boulo.. Mais de toute facon , Sphere et celle ou je vait me debrouiller pour me depecher , les deux otres so,t des mini fic , et la derniere ben comme j'ai po beaucoup de review , je pense que sa ne derangera pas grand monde si je la raleenti .Pour ce qu'il se passe ne 2002, c'est prevu a l'ecriutere mais dans un bon moment ..J'ai deja le plan en tete donc ..Mais par contre une modification n'est pas exclue ..On verra  
  
Didji : Merci ..Tu vois voila la suite , je vais essayer de me grouiller pour le prochin , il est a moitie ecrit de toute facon mais bon , j'ai explique au dessus pk je devient lente  
  
Merci a tous les reviewer !! Je vous adore !! Pour ceux qui ne m'ion jamais laisser de review , je vous encourage a le faire , c po long , il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton 'go ' la juste en dessous . 


	6. Bataille de boue

[pic]  
  
Résumé : Harry se retrouve dans le corps d'une jeune fille, celestine Why en 1982, la 5eme année des maraudeurs a poudlard .Elle est dans leur classe et sa meilleure amie est sensé etre Sibylle .Suite a une mésaventure incluant des licornes, Toute l'école est persuadée que Célé a fait quelque chose de pas net avec Peter (vous voyer ou je veut en venir..).ET les maraudeurs lui font la gueule. Rogue a insulté James et Sirius de Pd et ils sont près a lui lancer un vilain sort  
  
Personnages inventés : _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry _Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue _Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année _Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho  
  
Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why _Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année  
  
Je signale que meme si mes persos considèrent Pd comme une insulte sa ne fait pas de moi une homophobe.. Et aussi, que meme si je mets du temps à écrire , je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine ..Mais bon, je suis sur 4 fic pour le moment, mais yen a une que je suis en train de finir et d'ailleurs je vous conseille de la lire elle s'appelle 'un boa pas comme les autres '..  
  
Chap. 6 : Bataille de boue  
  
« Alors qu'allait vous me faire ? »Rogue n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde déstabilisé par la réaction des deux maraudeurs.  
  
« Tu va voir ! »  
  
« Deux contre un, quelle attitude déloyale ! »  
  
Sirius et James échangèrent un regard.. Apparemment l'un et l'autre pensaient à la meme chose .  
  
« Boltonsotias ! »  
  
L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : Tous les boutons des fringues a Rogue lâchèrent.. Ce dernier eut le présence d'esprit de retenir quand meme son pantalon, mais il fut obligé d'en laisser tomber sa baguette magique .Les autres élevas étaient en train de se marrer, imaginez un peu un Rogue retenant son pantalon a deux main, la chemise a moitié ouvertes et avec une expression de fureur incontestable .  
  
« Vous l'aurez voulu : serpentsortia »  
  
UN immense serpent sorti de la baguette du serpentard et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs.. Ces derniers restaient de glaces tandis que les autres élèves se reculaient apeurés ..Harry comprenait tout les sifflements du serpent ..  
  
'J'ai faim .sssssi faim '  
  
Mais il se gardait bien de dire au serpent de dégager , il ne connaissait que trop bien les réactions que pourraient avoirs les élèves si ses derniers apprenaient que Célé étaient une fourchelangue , déjà il serait bien plus a l'écart mais en plus , cela pourrirait aussi la vie de la vraie Célestine Why ..  
  
Pourtant il aurait aimé défendre son père et son parrain ..Même si ils ne l'étaient pas encore .Mais non , il ne valait mieux pas , si il voulait pouvoir un peu plu les connaître ..Comment pourrait il connaître des gens qui le regarderaient avec de la peur ou de la haine dans les yeux .Non , il ne fallait surtout rien tenter ..Il savait que se serait pour leur bien , mais eux croiraient le contraire ..Eh oui , on veut faire du bien , et on est remercié par des insultes ou des regards de travers ..  
  
Harry ne voulait pas recevoir sa de la part de ceux qui deviendraient respectivement son père et son parrain.Et puis de toute façon, ils e mourraient pas tout de suite ..Mais bientôt pensa il soudainement. .Je pourrais leur dire ..Il sont la devant moi.. Heureux insouciant.. A les voir, il se demandait comment quelqu'un avait pu croire que Sirius avait pu tuer James ..Il s'entendait comme deux frères ..  
  
Et puis les paroles de hagrid lui revinrent en mémoire 'quand un sorcier passe du mauvais coté , plus rien ne compte pour lui..' C'était sans doute vrai , pas pour Sirius évidemment mais , par exemple , Peter allait trahir ceux qui l'avait considéré comme un etre humain a part entière , les seuls a ne pas s'etre moqué de lui .ET puis Voldemort avait bien tué son père .  
  
Pendant que Harry réfléchissait, les deux garçons n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire, on s'en doute.. Sirius en voyant le serpent s'approcher un peu trop de lui dit nonchalamment :  
  
« Stupéfix ! »  
  
Le serpent s'immobilisa ; en effet Sirius ne ratait pratiquement jamais ses sorts ..  
  
« Bon très bien tu cherche .. »  
  
James s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand :  
  
« Arrêtez c'est quoi se bazar ? »  
  
Le professeur avait laissé les licornes et les filles pour venir tout spécialement s'occuper de la dispute qui avait éclaté .Elle avait beau etre une prof assez tolérante, elle n'aimait pas du tout la bagarre et encore moins dans son propre cours .  
  
« C'et aux qui ont commencé ! »Dit immédiatement Rogue  
  
« Ne faite pas l'enfant Rogue , vous étés au collège je vous signale ! »  
  
Rogue baissa les yeux , il n'aimait sans doute pas que l'on lui dise qu'il avait un niveau ment l de Bébé de 3 ns (ce que l'on comprend aisément )  
  
« Vous devriez savoir que quand on se bat a poudlard , que l'on soit celui qui a commencé ou pas , on est puni pareil..0points de moins pour chaque maison Et chacun de vous trois aura une punition .. Maintenant , Rogue, allez vous rhabiller et vous deux prenez vos croquis en silence ! »  
  
Les deux maraudeurs obéirent dépité , ils n'aimaient pas se faire engeuler .Ça arrivait souvent il est vrai mais en temps normal , c'était sas raison , juste pour le plaisir de faire chier serpentard ..Mais la , Rogue les avaient insultés , et ils trouvaient sa normal de répondre ..ET puis , en plus , Mme Nymphéa ne les avaient jamais disputés , elle était au contraire ,toujours très gentilles , et riait facilement aux blagues des maraudeurs ..  
  
Rogue de son coté reparti rejoindre Lily, au grand Malheur de Célé .  
  
« Severus tu n'aurait pas du dire sa.. Ils ne t'avaient rien fait pou une fois ! »  
  
« Pour une fois Lily, mais combien de fois s'en sont ils pris a serpentard ? Hoing ? Ce n'est que justice .ET ensuite l n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.. Et puis sa ne m'étonnerait pas de Potter !! »  
  
CCLLAAAACCCKKK  
  
La main de Célé parti plus vite que prévu ..Rogue ne réalisa qu'après coup ce qui venait de se passer .Il se massa la joue ..Bien que Célé ne soit qu'une fille , elle avait quand meme de la force quand elle s'y mettait !!!  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait sa ? »  
  
Aïe !! Qu'est ce qu'il allait répondre ..Il n'allait quand meme pas dire : Car je n'aime pas que 'on insulte mon père !'.Non meme Sibille qui pourtant était sensé etre une voyante , ne l'aurait que très difficilement cru ..En plus les réaction se ferait sentir ..  
  
On demanderait se que serait le futur sa Harry le savait déjà , mais aussi , on ne lui parlerait plus de la manière , les maraudeurs ou Lily se sentiraient obligé d'etre amical avec elle suffit qu'il était leur fils ..Et Harry ne voulait de se genre de relation hypocrite ..Il voulait que les maraudeurs et Lily l'apprécie pour se qu'il était ou du moins pour se qu'il semblait etre ....Il fallait une excuse et vite  
  
« Parce que tu devrait etre plus ouvert d'esprit , j'ai un cousin qui est homo , et je ne supporte pas que l'on considère cela comme un tare !!Ce que tu étais en train de faire entre nous ! »  
  
Harry repensa soudainement à Dudley , le seul cousin , qu'il est réellement ..Il imagina se dernier en train d'embraser Piers.. ET il dut se retenir de rire ..Ça aurait fait un plutôt mauvais effet de se mettre à rire sans raison apparente en plein milieu d'une dispute !  
  
« Elle a raison sur se point Severus , se n'est pas une tare ..Même si c'était James qui l'était « Dit Lei-Min  
  
« Ça va je m'excuse .Etre PD se n'est pas une tare ..Mais bon les maraudeurs ne doivent pas etre vraiment plus ouvert que moi , vu comment ils on réagi !Mais par contre, etre James tout court est déjà une bien grande tare ! »  
  
Célé dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas envoyer le revers à son futur prof de potion ..   
  
« Bon tu a s raison sur elle dernier point , mais maintenant au travail ! »Fini Lily  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ..Sa mère venait de dire que son futur mari était un taré !? Eh bien il faut croire que non seulement ses parents , en 5 eme année , ne s'appréciaient guerre mais qu'en plus ils se détestaient .  
  
Le groupe de Lily travailla concensieusement .Bien que Célé dut faire appel a toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire une grimace a chaque fois que Rogue s'adressait a elle ..Mais se n'était pas le cas pour tous les groupes ..  
  
Le groupe des maraudeurs Fit des batailles de mottes de terre ..L'idée venait de Sirius qui trouvait drôle le fait que quand on tirait de l'herbe , une motte de terre venait avec ..Les autres garçons relevèrent le défi ..Tous sauf .  
  
« A non pas moi , Je en vaut pas salir mon pain au raisin .. »  
  
« Si tu veux ! »Cria Sirius en évitant une motte lancée par James  
  
Sibylle ne participait pas non plus a la bataille collective , d'abord car , elle avait envie de rester présentable jusqu'à la fin de la journée mais aussi car de toute façon , elle n'osait meme pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si jamais elle recevait une lettre racontant les exploits de sa fille ..Qui plus est avec une bande de Gars .  
  
Sibylle était d'une famille très nombreuse de gitan ..Enfin de forain ..Il avait déjà été dur de faire entendre a sa mère qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter l'école a 15 ans pour suivre sa famille , comme lavai fait ses frères et s?urs avant elle ..Alors si en plus elle recevait des lettres .  
  
Mais,bientôt , qu'elle participe ou nom , elle fut quand meme bombardée de boue , les maraudeurs , non content de se degueulasser entre eux , commençait a en faire profiter tout leurs autres camarades ..Sibylle se débrouilla pour les éviter , mais se ne fut pas le cas pour Lily , qui s'en prit une en plein a l'arrière de la tête recouvrant , ces cheveux d'un voile de boue dégoûtante .  
  
Mais elle fut pas la seule victimes des trois garçons. Rogue fut de la patrie ..Il s'en prit une en plein le visage ..Mais Célé qui était a coté de lui , au grand malheur du pauvre Harry , ne reçu meme pas une éclaboussure  
  
La professeur ne mit meme pas fin a la bagarre au début , d'elle-même , car elle ne trouvait pas sa bien dangereux . Mais lorsque Sirius s'affala de tout son long sur sibylle, la salissant au passage dans une position a laquelle un esprit mal place aurait trouvé de bien grands doubles sens ..  
  
Il était couvert de boue des différentes mottes de terre qu'il s'était attrapé.. Et qu'aucun des deux élèves a terre ne semblait faire de bien grands efforts pour se relever , elle décida qu'il était tant qu'elle intervienne ..  
  
« Arrêtez !! Vous ne savez donc pas se que veut dire un cour normal !! »  
  
Les autres maraudeurs , qui ne s'était que très peu préoccuper de la chute de Sirius , tournèrent la tête vers Mme nymphéa (c'est le nom de la prof , j'aurai pu le mettre plus tôt je sais )Légèrement surpris de cette hausse de voix qui n'était pas vraiment coutumier de La professeur ..  
  
La professeur en question jaugea du regard ses plus terribles élèves ..James dont les lunettes de travioles étaient maculées de boue et dont la chemise était tachetée de Marron .  
  
Remus, qui avait des tonnes de terre dans les cheveux et qui semblait avoir le pantalon totalement couvert de bouillasse, Sirius, qui était toujours allongé sur Sibylle, et qui semblait y prendre un malin plaisir, a la fois pour les salissures qu'il était en train de lui donner et aussi pour tous les sous entendus de la position . Rogue a qui on aurait dit qu'il venait d'essayer un masque de beauté pour le moins ragoûtant, Lily qui avait les cheveux aussi boueux que le derrière d'une vache cul de jatte ..  
  
« Allez vous lavez immédiatement, vous me rédigerez tout un commentaire sur les licornes et leur modes de vie ! »  
  
« Non ? Rogue va se laver ! Faut l'écrire dans le livre des records ! C'est la première fois en 15 ans ! »Répliqua James  
  
« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous enlève des points et que je vous colle ? »  
  
« Euh..Non ..Mme, sans façon . »  
  
« Alors allez y tout de suite ! »  
  
Les trois maraudeurs abandonnèrent leurs occupations pour obéirent..  
  
« Trelawney , allez vous lavez aussi ! Vous n'aurez pas de punition , car je vois très bien que vous ne risquiez pas d'avoir le dessus ..Et vous Pettigrow , vous n'allez pas vous laver mais vos aurez une punition , vous auriez du les arrêter !!! »  
  
Sibylle couru derrière les maraudeurs pour els rattraper et Peter continua de manger ..  
  
« Il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer ceux la ! »Murmura Lily à ses coéquipiers .  
  
Elle en voulait as se laver tout de suite , pas avant que les maraudeurs ait disparu dans le château ..Ou sinon , elle était sure qu'elle allait leur faire beaucoup de mal ..ET aussi car elle n'avait pas envie de recevoir leurs moqueries .  
  
« Pourquoi , c'est habituel ? »Demanda Harry , il connaissait bien sur la réponse mais quitte a jouer l'amnésique n autant la jouer jusqu'au bout !  
  
« Oui , Lily a raison ..Mais toi aussi tu faisais partie de la bande d'habitude , je te signale ! »Répondit Rogue , il était encore de mauvaise humeur , a cause l'épisode des boutons . Lui il ne voulait pas rentrer au château tant que Lily ne le ferait pas .  
  
« J'ai perdu la mémoire je te signale ! »  
  
« On le sais Célé mais Severus a raison , ils passent leur temps a se faire remarquer , et toi aussi avant ..Potter , c'est par son quidditch et aussi par ses expressions totalement stupides ! »  
  
« Mais qui font rire tout le monde ! »Fit remarquer Lei-Min  
  
« Remus , lui c'est le seul qui reste sérieux a peu près tout le temps ..Mais bon il n'est pas aussi pire que les autres.. Sibylle , elle , elle se fait tout le temps remarquer par son jeu de chat et de souris avec Black ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par la « demanda Célé  
  
« Ben tout simplement , Black passe son temps à lui faire des propositions indécentes , et Elle , elle rentre dans son jeu , et lui fait des sous entendus aussi ! »  
  
  
  
« Bon maintenant on revients aux maraudeurs.. Black , c'est à cause de sa luxure ,dont tout le monde est quasiment au courant ..ET par ses actes totalement débiles ! »  
  
« Et qui font rire tout le monde aussi « Répliqua Lei-Min ..  
  
Elle contrairement a ses autres amies , elle n'avait pratiquement rien contre les maraudeurs ..C'est vrai , ils étaient un peu lourds parfois mais qui ne l'est pas , je vous le demande ...Mais la plupart du temps , quand il s'en prenaient au serpentards , elle les approuvaient , elle n'aurait bien sur Jamais dit sa a Lily , qui elle était mie avec Rogue ..Mais il fallait avouer que les serpentard n'étaient pas des anges ..Loin de la , ils terrorisaient les petits ..  
  
« Lei-Min , t'es de leu r coté ou quoi , «   
  
« Non pas du tout Severus , c'est juste que par moment avoue que c'est drôle ! »  
  
« Moi , je ne trouve pas dut tout ce qu'il a de drôle a faire du mal a d'autres gens ! C'est une bande d'abruti , enfin surtout Potter et Black , les deux chef ! Remus est adorable , et Peter insignifiant ! »Répondit Lily  
  
Eh bien , Harry pensa qu'il avait définitivement raison , sa mère et son père ne s'aimaient vraiment pas a cette époque ..Et ça lui faisait mal ..Il les avait toujours imaginé heureux, mains dans la mains , alors les voir s'insulter l'un l'autre ..Et dire qu'ils n'avaient que 5 ans ou ils seraient heureux. Et encore , il ne savait pas quand ils étaient venus a s'apprécier .Peut etre seulement a la toute fin de l'école ..Dans se cas , leur bonheur aura été de bien courte durée.Il eut un pincement au c?ur en pensant a sa ..  
  
« Bon Severus , je ne sais pas pour toi , mais je crois qu'il serait temps que l'on aille se laver ! »  
  
« Oui , Lily , on y va ! »  
  
..  
  
« Ben on ne s'en ai pas trop mal tiré !! »Dit Sirius  
  
« Ben je te signale que l'on a quand meme écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire , et personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment heureux d'avoir à faire n commentaire sur les licornes ! »Répliqua James  
  
« En on n'a pas pris de notes « continua Remus  
  
« Ça c'est pas vraiment grave, on prendra sur celle de ma Sissi ! »Répondit Sirius en passant son bras sur l'épaule de la future voyante  
  
« Sirius, d'abord je ne suis pas Sissi , Ensuite enlève ton bras , tu me degueulasse ! »  
  
« Ben de toute façon faut que tu aille te laver, alors . Eh !!! Je peux venir avec toi ? «   
  
« Mr Black , ne seriez vous pas en train de rêver ? Si tu veut vraiment sa , il faudrait déjà que tu évite de me degueulasser ! »  
  
« Wow ! Ne serait tu pas en colère ? »  
  
« Tu ne le serait a ma place , si c'était moi qui m'était étalée sur toi en te couvrant de boue ? »  
  
« Non , pas spécialement , ..Au contraire .. »Finit il par sourire  
  
« Je te hait ! »  
  
« Ahhh..Ca y est je comprend pourquoi tu m'en veut .. »  
  
« Bah enfin , t'as comprit que se n'est pas plaisant de se faire degueulasser ! »  
  
« Ahh.. Ah Bon ? C'était pour sa ? »  
  
Sibille se tourna vers Sirius , avec un air qui voulait dire qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir ..  
  
« Me regarde pas comme sa ..Tu seras au dessus le prochain coup ! »  
  
« Dites , tous les deux vous voudriez pas arrêter de jouer à la chatte et au poireau !! »Sorti James  
  
Sirius tourna vers James des yeux de pastèques pas fraîches, Sibylle haussa les épaules , dans une mine voulant dire 'irrécupérable ' et Remus tapota l'épaule du cerf :  
  
« Quand est ce que tu te mettra à utiliser des expressions normales ! On dit 'au chat et a la souris ' mais pas se que tu viens de dire ! »  
  
« Ben pourtant , sa schématise bien la situation .. »  
  
« Je crois que tu ferai mieux de courir a la douche mon pauvre ! »  
  
Remus emmena James vite fait dans le dortoir de gars ..Non seulement , il était vrai que James avait besoin d'une douche , vu qu'il était degueulasse , mais en plus , sortir se genre de répliques débiles , meme si c'était devenu une habitude chez James, ne pouvait pas passer comme sa ..Et puis Remus avait aussi envie de laisser Sirius et Sibylle seuls , pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer ..  
  
Il était persuadé que Sibylle, elle meme ne voulait que sortir avec Sirius, mais qu'elle ne l'avouerai meme pas sous la torture .. Oh , il pouvait se tromper , mais après tout ,il pouvait avoir raison aussi .Bien qu'il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de Sirius envers les filles , il pensait que peut etre avec Sibylle , se serait différent .Bon il convenait que se n'était peut etre qu'une utopie mais bon .  
  
Si tout les deux pouvait s'entendre , et etre bien ensemble , pourquoi pas ..En 3 ans , ces deux la n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher ..Au départ, elle ne lui échangeai que difficilement , des bonjours bonsoir ..Des maraudeurs , il n'y avait qu'a Remus , qu'elle soutenait des vraies conversation ..Ce qui était normal , vu que les deux avaient été élevé quasiment ensemble..  
  
ET puis au fil du temps , Célé c'était rapprochée des maraudeurs , a cause de Peter (je me demande comment elle a fait ) et Sibylle par la meme occasion . Même quand Peter et Célé ne furent plus ensemble , les deux filles étaient restée amies avec les maraudeurs ..Sibylle était devenue moins timide qu'avant avec les maraudeurs , bien qu'elle est renoncé assez vite a connaître Peter .  
  
James et elle était devenu a peu près copains bien que James passe son temps a critiquer la divination ,et que Sibylle soit issue d'une très longue lignée de voyantes ..Mais avec Sirius ..Lui, il trouvait Sibylle mignonne , et ne le cachait absolument pas , mais aussi il avait beaucoup d'humour et était très sympa ..Et peu a peu , ils étaient devenus plus proches que els intéressés ne pourraient le penser .  
  
En bas Sirius et Sibylle étaient restés en arrière des deux garçons ..Et bizarrement, en tête a tête ils n'avaient plus grand-chose a se dire .  
  
« Euh .moi aussi je vais me laver .. »Dit Sirius et se dirigea vite fait vers son dortoir , tandis que Sibylle se dirigeai vers son dortoirs  
  
Sirius , sur le chemin , ne cessait de marmonner des injures destinées aux deux maraudeurs ..Il savait qu'ils avaient fait exprès de le laisser la tout seul 'Je vous hait , bande de lâcheurs ', pensait Sirius , il n'aimait pas qu'on le laisse en plan ..  
  
...  
  
Dans le parc , le cour était fini et Harry se dirigeai vers le château, il n'écoutait eme pas se que Lei-Min disait , et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait ..Il pensait a la situation qui venait de s'instaurer..Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi les maraudeurs lui faisaient la gueule  
  
Enfin si , il la prenait pour une traître, de ne pas avoir dit a ses propres amis qu'elle avait fait sa avec Peter .Ou peut etre était ce parce qu'a elle ils lui avaient raconté des secrets lointain et qu'elle non ..Mais il ne savait pas si il l'avait réellement fait ..Si c'était le cas, il comprenait pourquoi Célé s'était tue ..  
  
Il adorait passer du temps avec sa mère et ses amies mais , il ne voulait pas pour autant se brouiller avec les maraudeurs et Sibylle ..Il avait envi de connaître sa mère , mais il en allait de meme pour son père ..Et il aimait son parrain aussi ..Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour réparer sa ..Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire ..  
  
« A quoi tu pense ? »  
  
« Euh.a rien ..Lei-Min ! »  
  
« Menteuse , tu es en train de savoir comment récupérer tes mais . »  
  
Comment est ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sa ?  
  
« Eh oui , il n'y a pas que Sibylle qui a des connaissances en voyance ! Allez avoue ! »  
  
« Bon , ça va , je le reconnaît ! »  
  
« Eh bien, moi j'ai une idée ..Tu vas voir Sibylle et tu lui explique que c'était un mec en vacance , mais que sa c'est mal passé et que tu aurai préfère l'oublier . Bon , les maraudeurs continueront a te charrier pendant un moment , mais bon , ils oublieront !»  
  
Mais se n'était pas bête ..Et comme sa , en plus ,,il lavait la honte de sortir et d'aller plus loin avec Peter ..  
  
« Merci , Lei-Min ! Tu es merveilleuse ..Je vais au dortoir voir Sibille ! »  
  
Harry monta vite fait les marches ..Décidément , cette Lei-Min , en plus d'etre aussi belle que Cho , était intelligente ..Comme solution au probleme, c'était pas mal , sa résumait tout et puis comme il était amnésique , soi disant , il n'aurait pas trop de détail a donner .  
  
Bon , il savait que se n'était pas bien de mentir , mais il ne pouvait absolument pas dire la vérité .. Il avait réfléchi , et lu aussi , sur les conséquences spatio-temporelles ..Il en était arrivé a la conclusion , que malgré les envies qu'il pourrait avoir il ne devait en aucun cas ni révéler ni changer quoi que se soit dans le passé ..Il avait aussi décidé de ne pas aller voir dumbledore tout de suite ..  
  
Peut etre que se dernier le ferai tout de suite retourner dans son temps ; et il ne le voulait pas .Pas pour le moment ;Il n'avait jamais connu ses parent , il ne voulait pas gâcher la chance qu'il avait de les connaître une seule fois dans sa vie ..Il savait que c'était égoïste , mais il n'y pouvait rien ; s'était ou se serait ses parents , tout de meme , il avait bien le droit de les connaître .  
  
Mais quand meme, qu'est ce qu'il se passait en 2002 ..Est ce que l'on avait remarqué son absence , ou est ce que quelqu'un avait pris sa place , ou est ce que le temps était arrête et que quand il retournerai chez lui , il retournerai a partir du moment ou il avait laissé son présent ..Il n'en savait rien , et ne pouvait que faire des hypothèse ..  
  
Il avait eu beau chercher , Il n'avait rien trouvé sur le collier bleu , et il n'y'a avait personne qui semblait etre retourné de 20 ans dans le passé et qui l'avait raconté dans un livre ..Dommage ; sa lui aurait servi .Il attendit sur le lit de Sibylle que cette dernière revienne de la douche qu'elle avait été forcée de prendre .  
  
Elle revint 10 minutes après ..  
  
« Célé ? Qu'et ce que tu fait sur mon lit ? » Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans sa voix , Harry ne savait donc pas si elle lui en voulait ou non ..  
  
« C'est pour tout za l'heure .Je sais que tu m'en veut .. »  
  
Harry réalisa qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne un air triste , pour dire sa tout du moins, il devait l'avoir mal vécu et vouloir oublier ..Il devait etre convaincant ..Encore heureux il avait un peu d'entraînement ..Vu le nombre de fois ou il avait menti a des professeurs ..Que se soit au sujet de ses ballades nocturnes ou au sujet de son parrain .  
  
« En effet je t'en veut ! »  
  
« Tu ne dois pas .E-«   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase..  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que je ne devrais pas ? Je te signale que moi , je t'ai toujours tout dit !Même le plus intime ..Même si c'était avec se gros lard de Peter , tu aurait du me le dire !!! Je croyais que l'on était amies ! »  
  
« On l'est ..Mais on ne dit pas tout ..Même a sa meilleure amie .. »  
  
Harry dit cette phrase d'un ton vraiment triste et peine ..Ce qui eut pour effet de faire calmer Sibylle .Elle commençait a se dire que finalement si Célé n'avait rien dit , il y avait peut etre une raison.  
  
« Ecoute , ce n'était pas avec Peter .C'était avec un autre gars , en vacance..Je ne connaissait meme pas son nom .et ..sa c'est plutôt mal passe ..Je en veut pas en parler . »  
  
La future professeur eut l'air touchée et s'assit a cote de Celé.  
  
« Oh.. Je suis désolée.. »  
  
« Tu ne savait pas .Mais tu aurai pu te dire qu'il y avait une raison.. Sa me fait mal, rien que d'y repenser .A mon grand regret , mon amnésie n'a pas effacé se passage . »  
  
« Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolée.. Tu me pardonnes. »  
  
Il observa un moment sa copine .Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée.. Et surtout très mal a l'aise.. En fait elle l'était.. Elle se sentait totalement stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça ..Après tout elle trouvait sa vraiment con de sa part, et peu démonstratif de son amitié envers Célé .  
  
Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du la jugé, et que Célé avait bien le droit d'avoir ses secrets.. Mais sur le moment, la jalousie avait pris le dessus.. Non pas qu'elle enviait Célé.. Quoique, si on aurait changé le gars, sa ne lui aurait pas déplu.. Mais surtout de ne pas l'avoir su.. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était normal, que meme avec son troisième ?il, elle n'ai rien vu, vu que Célé n'avait meme peut etre rien fait de sa vie..  
  
Du moins, c'est se que Harry préférait imaginer pour éviter des cauchemars.. Mais bon Harry ne savait que penser, après tout, Peter avait avouer aux maraudeurs qu'elle et lui .Mais, bon il avait d'autre chose a se préoccuper que de penser a elle et Peter .  
  
C'est vrai que Sibylle avait vraiment l'air confuse et désolée Et puis, il changea totalement de sujet, mais elle était plutôt belle à l'époque .Avec ses cheveux blond et touffus, seulement retenu par un bandeau, ses yeux marron vert et son visage rond et puis aussi , elle est bien faite , jolie poitrine et beau cul !.  
  
Eh, c'est ma prof de divination ! Harry ressaisit toi bon sang !!!!ET en plus je te signale que dans se monde , tu es une fille !Ah oui , c'est vrai , sa m'était légèrement sorti de la tête .  
  
« Je te pardonne.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Mais euh.. Pour les gars ..Je ne veux pas leur en parler.. C'est trop personnel ..Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me haïssent encore.. »  
  
« Ils ne te haïssent pas. »  
  
« Qu'ils ne me fassent plus la gueule en tout cas. »  
  
« Je vais arranger sa, ne t'en fais pas. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
Bon finalement peut etre que tout allait a peu près bien s'arranger.. Mais bon, après cette accalmie pleine de gentillesse et de tendresse, une voix, ou plutôt un hurlement fit sursauter les deux amies réconciliées .Cela venait des douches.. Elles se précipitèrent..  
  
  
  
**************fin du chapitre 6 ****************  
  
Sandrine ou Miss_padfoot  
  
Eh oui, encore un long chapitre, qui n'était pas prévu au programme.. En fait quand j'écris, j'ai quelques élément en tête, mais pour faire la liaison entre les deux, la je laisse libre cour a mon cerveau.. Et sa donne des chapitres totalement pas prévus au programme. Pour vous donner un exemple la douche( quand Celé veut pas prendre son bain ), les licorne sa ne devait faire qu'un chapitres, et celui la n'existait pas .  
  
Reponses aux reviews :  
  
Stef :Merci , merci .Voila la suite , alors qu'en pense tu ?  
  
Arwen : Merci pour ta review .J'adore tes review tu sais .Merci pour els compliments ..Sincèrement , .Tu aimes bien les sous entendus ? Moi aussi , d'ailleurs je m'en donne a c?ur joie . Enfin je me débrouille a peu pres pour que des plus jeunes puissent lire en prenant au premier degres , et que els autres comprennent ou je veut en venir ..Meme si parfois , le probleme c'est que sa devient lours , par exemple dans celui la , quand Srius et Sibylle vont prendre leur douche , au depart ce n'etait pas les meme paroles , sirius invitait directement Sibylle ds la salle de bain et ele ne disait pas non , mais bon , la j'ai trouvé trop lour et j'ai changé ..Merci d'avoir ete voir mon site *d'ailleur pour les autres llez le voir aussi : http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/ * Mais le prochain chap viendra plus vite , j'ai fini la fic avec Rogue ..J'ai une aute mini fic en tete , mais pour sa , il faut que je continue l'ange de la mort , que l'on sache quel est son aanti depresseur , et la fic raconte comment sa liui est venu a l'esprit * pour les autres , allez lire l'ange de la mort aussi , ou un boa pas comme les aute ou mes autres fic d'ailleur *Desolée de me fer de la pub en meem temps .Eh beh , elle est longue la reponse , mais bon longue , review longue reponse . Gros bizoooooo ( 


	7. une petite coloration !

La sphère ésotérique  
  
Bon alors voici le 7 meme chapitre de Sphère ..Et je me fait un peu de pub : Allez sur mon site , il n'attend que vous ! http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/ ..  
  
Résumé général : Harry se retrouve projeté en 1982 , la 5 eme année de ses parent a poudlard , dans la peau d'une fille , Célestine , une de leurs camarades .  
  
Résume du chapitre précèdent : Célé est soupçonnée d'avoir fait des choses pas nettes avec Peter , comme harry ne le sait pas , il invente e histoire avec un mec de vacance , il le di Sibylle dans le dortoir , mais elles entendent des hurlement sortir des douches .  
  
Chapitre 7 : Petite Coloration !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers le cri ..C'était un hurlement a vous terrifier , a faire dresser les poils sur le bras d'un manchot ! Le cri venait des douches ..Harry s'arrêta a temps , il ne tenait pas a rentrer dans les douches ..  
  
Il imaginait sans peine que c'était une fille sous la douche qui avait hurlé , donc logiquement , elle devait etre nue , et déjà voir Lei-Min nue l'avait travaillée pendant un bon moment ..Même encore ..Quand il voyait Lei-min , il en pouvait s'empêcher de la voir nue .  
  
Elle était belle , et avait un très beau corps .Et le pire était qu'elle ressemblait énormément a Cho ..Quand il imaginait Lei-Min nue , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y associer l'image de Cho .  
  
Mais au lieu de la joie qui aurait du le prendre ..Il y'avait de la peine ..Car après il repensait a Cho , le 24 juin , quand elle était en train de pleurer .Et il repensait a se jour sombre de son histoire qu'il aurait préféré oublier .  
  
Ce n'était parce qu'il avait remonté le temps qu'il n'y pensait plus . Il y pensait moins , il le reconnaît mais il y pensait . il était vrai qu'il préférait penser a ses parent , mais eux deux avait l'air de se détester .. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les réconcilier .  
  
Il n'était pas de cette époque , il ne devait donc pas intervenir . il avait lu , non pas sur els pendentifs bleus , il avait beau chercher , il ne trouvait pas , mais sur els voyages temporels en général .. Avec un retourneur , on peut changer le temps ,mais les conséquence ne sont que très faibles , car on ne peut remonter que quelques heures .. mais la , les conséquences allaient etre sur 20 ans ..  
  
Si il changeait quelques choses dans cette époque , il ne pourrait peut etre meme pas revenir , car il n'aurait peut etre plus sa place en 2002 ! Oui , si par un quelconque hasard , en changeant quelque chose ici , il disait a James de en pas prendre Peter comme gardien , les Potter ne mourrait se jour d'halloween , mais qui sait , si , le mois suivant , Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé un autre moyen pour les tuer .  
  
.Et entre temps , peut etre que d'autres personnes seraient mortes , que se soit Lupin ou Sirius , ou le père de Ron , ou Dumbledore .. Il devait donc juste laisser les choses suivre leur cour , sans rien révéler et ne rien changer . Sinon , les conséquence pourraient etre dramatiques , non seulement pour lui , mais aussi pour le monde de 2002 tel qu'il le connaissait .  
  
Il ne voulait peut etre pad rentrer tout de suite , mais il voulait quand meme rentrer , il savait qu'il ne serait pas la éternellement , se n'était pas a place , il prenait sa comme des vacances , comme une chance de connaître ses parent , leurs amis , leur vies ..Mais ses mais lui manquaient déjà un peu , et puis il ne pouvait pas vire ici ,tout le temps .  
  
Il savait trop de chose et a chaque instant il avait la tentation de larguer quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du , comme larguer un parachutiste sur des dalles de béton , non , seulement le parachutiste serait brisé mais on ne lui ferait pas confiance , vu qu'il avait fait une erreur .  
  
Sibylle , elle rentra dans la douche sans se préoccuper .. Déjà elle était une fille , ensuite a part elle et Célé , il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir , les autres étant en cours , il y avait bien les garçons a coté , mais c'était des garçons .. En plus elle savait qui est ce qui était sous la douche , et elle savait que la dernière envie de cette personne était bien d'etre vue sous la douche par les maraudeurs .  
  
Mais quand la voyante entra dans la douche , elle eut la surprise de sa vie ..C'était bien Lily qui était sous la douche mais , elle n'était plus du tout pareil . Bon, un seul détail avait changé , mais un détail de taille !  
  
« Lily ?! »  
  
Quand Harry entendit le nom de sa mère , il se dit , qu'il avait eut définitivement raison de ne pas enter . Non pas qu'il doutait de la beauté de sa mère , mais la sa devenait un peu malsain ...  
  
Sibylle , elle était partagée entre l'envie irrésistible d'éclater de rire , et la pitié pour sa camarade .  
  
« Je vais les tuer ! »  
  
« Du calme , Lily , tu n'as pas de preuves .. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Tu les défend juste parce que Remus est ton ami , et que tu n'as qu'une envie , c'est de te faire sauter par Black ! »  
  
CCCCCLLLAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK  
  
La main de sibylle partit en flèche ! Cette dernière n'avait meme pas prémédité le geste , c'était venu tout seul . Lily resta un moment avec des yeux gros comme un couple d'obèse a New York , juste le temps nécessaire pour qu'une sibylle en furie sorte des douches sans se prendre la moindre riposte .  
  
De l'autre coté de la porte , Harry n'avait pas entendu se qu'il s'était passé , il entendit juste la claque , et il vit Sibylle ressortir , en se massant la main .  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu ?.. »Commença Harry .  
  
« On verra sa plus tard , je descend ..Tu viens si tu veut .. » Répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur  
  
« J'ai juste mes livres de cours a prendre et j'arrive . »  
  
En fait , Harry se foutait pas mal des livres , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir , si se qu'il pensait était vrai , il pensait que Sibylle venait de frapper sa mère .. Et surtout savoir pourquoi ..Il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps , Lily ressorti deux minutes après de la salle de bain ..  
  
Elle avait une joue écarlate mais le plus choquant , se n'était pas sa ! C'était ses cheveux ...Ces cheveux , d'habitude blond doré ..Etait ce coup ci ..  
  
Vert fluo !  
  
Elle semblait furieuse .Ce que l'on comprenait ..Et le pire c'est qu'elle était persuadée que c'était les maraudeurs qui avait fait sa .. Et elle n'avait peut etre pas tout a fait tort .  
  
« Why ! Si jamais tu ris , tu es morte ! »  
  
« Du calme Lily ! je ne comptait pas le faire ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Je et signale qu'il n'ont pas été très sympa avec moi ! »  
  
« C'est vrai excuse moi .. mais je suppose que tu peut comprendre pourquoi je suis en colere ! »  
  
« Euh .. Oui . »  
  
« Bon , alors tu vas m'aider ! Normalement , tu as une bombe de coloration dans tes affaires .. Tu pourrait me la prêter , s'il te plait .. »  
  
« Bien sur .. Reste a se que je la retrouve ! »  
  
Célé parti vers sa malle, et après avoir retourné tous les pulls , tous les strings , enfin bref tout ce qui était dans la malle , elle trouva la bombe.. 'Magic'color ! Color sur tout , couleur longue tenue ! Auburn.' Célé tendit la bombe a sa mère ..  
  
« Mais euh .. tu n'est pas auburn . Tu es blonde ..Enfin tu était blonde .. »  
  
« Eh bien se qu'il y'a de bien chez les sorcier , c'est que tu te faire la couleur que tu veut , ta couleur d'origine ne compte pas .. Et en plus , a l'origine , je suis brune .. Mais auburn , sa me va très bien .. Et puis quand tu avait cette couleur , je trouvait sa plutôt joli . »  
  
Lily reparti dans la salle de bain , y resta quelques minutes , et ressorti avec une très belle couleur auburn . Harry reconnaissait trait pour trait la jeune femme qui souriait en robe de mariée a coté de James .Elle était si belle .Dans 5 ans , elle aurait encore cette couleur ..  
  
Elle aurais encore se visage de jeune fille , se corps gracile ..Se sourire charmeur .Elle serait pareil .. 5 Ans . se n'est pas grand-chose , dans une vie .C'est cour , si peu . et pourtant , c' est ce qu'il lui restait .. Elle n'aurait meme pas vécu le tiers de sa vie , que l'on couperait le fil . Se fil si prometteur , qui avait si bien commencé. ..Mais elle aurait vécu de bons moments .. Elle aurait aimé et été aimé ..  
  
Du moins c'est ce que Harry pensait , il ne pouvait imaginer que ses parent ne se soient pas aimés .. mais il y'aurait tant de chose qu'elle ne vivrait pas .. Elle en verrait pas son enfant parler , elle en verrait pas se qu'il deviendrait ..Pourtant , il aurait aimé .. Il aurait aimé qu'elle l'aide, le materne . Il n'avait jamais été serré dans les bras de sa mère .. Toute cette tendresse que l'on reçoit lors de l'enfance , il l'avait manquée ..  
  
Bizarrement , avec James ,se n'était pas pareil .. Ce n'était pas sa tendresse qui manquait a Harry .Harry aurait aimé que son père lui apprenne tout se qu'un père puisse apprendre a son fils .Mais Harry était moins ému quand il pensait a son père que c'était pour sa mère .  
  
Mais il fallait dire que Harry ne savait absolument rien de sa mère .Tandis que pour son père .. Il y'avait Sirius , Remus qui parlait de lui .. Tandis qu'il ne connaissait aucune des amies de sa mère ..  
  
« Alors comment tu trouves ? »  
  
« Tu es très belle ! »  
  
« J'espère que les garçons de l'école penserait sa aussi ! Enfin a part les maraudeurs je m'en fout d'eux . »  
  
« Tu en a un en vue ? »  
  
Harry avait eu un pincement au c?ur en entendant sa mère exprimer son désir de draguer quelques gars ..Il n'arrivait pas l'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que James .  
  
« Non , pas vraiment .. mais c'es juste pour le prestige , c'est très valorisant de se faire draguer ! »  
  
« Oui .. »  
  
« Bon , il faut que je me maquille .. ma joue a besoin de fond de teint ! »  
  
« Comment tu t'es fait sa ? .. »  
  
Harry se doutait bien , mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Lily .ET puis , il avait envie de discuter avec elle .Il ne l'avait pas connue .. IL avait une occasion en or .. SE ne serait pas souvent qu'il serait seul avec elle .. IL serait plus souvent avec les maraudeurs .. Il connaîtrait beaucoup mieux son père ..Mais il savait tellement plus sur James que sur Lily .  
  
« Sibylle ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé , je suis arrivée quand elle est sortie . »  
  
« Eh , bien disons que je lui ai dit la vérité , celle qu'elle refuse d'avouer ! »Répond Lily en mettant du fond de teint  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
  
« Bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de Black ! »  
  
« Ahhh.. Ça n'a pas du lui plaire ! »  
  
« Non , en effet , mais bon , c'est la vérité !Il faudra qu'elle l'avoue un jour ou l'autre .. Bon je reconnaît que j'ai été un peu crue , mais il faudra bien qu'elle comprenne un jour ou l'autre .. »  
  
« Peut etre qu'elle veut juste etre amie avec lui .. »  
  
« Sa m'étonnerai ! Bon , il vrai que Sirius est mignon .. Il est peut etre muscle , avec un beau visage mais .. Elle le connaît , donc elle connaît son caractère .Mais bon ,c'est son probleme . »  
  
« Oui . »  
  
« Tu sais , tu devrais descendre , je ne veut pas que tes copains se remettent a te faire la gueule , enfin , il le font toujours , mais , va leur expliquer . »  
  
« Tu as sans doute raison . »  
  
Cela ne plaisait qu'a moitié a Harry de se séparer de Lily , mais il se dit qu'elle avait raison .. après tout , dans se monde ; elle était sensée etre l'amie des maraudeurs et de Sibylle , pas spécialement celle de Lily .  
  
Quand il arriva a la salle commune , sibylle était assise dans le divan , Remus a ses coté qui était en train de lui parler ..Harry décida de ne pas les dérangés tout de suite , il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'ils se disaient .Il savait que si il etait découvert , les deux ne seraient pas très heureux , mais après tout , il avait bien le droit d'etre curieux , non !  
  
« Tu l'as frappée ? »  
  
« Oui . »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que . »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« humeuhumeuh »Marmonna t'elle  
  
« Allez , tu sais que tu peut tout me dire ! »  
  
« Mais euh , je veux pas , na ! »  
  
« Allez , tu meurt d'envie de me le dire .Et je meurt d'envie de le savoir . »  
  
« Bon , mais alors pas un mot ! et a personne ! »  
  
« Promis ! Tu me connaît je sais garder un secret .. »  
  
Sibylle sourit légèrement .  
  
« Mais tu n'as pas su le garder longtemps ! »  
  
« Pour tout le reste de l'école , si .Il n'y a que les maraudeurs et toi qui le savez . »  
  
« Oui , mais sa , je n'ai aucune envie que les maraudeurs ne l'entendent .. »  
  
« Ne serait ce pas plutôt un maraudeur en particulier ? Un brun aux longs cheveux ? »  
  
« Comment ?! Non , sa n'a aucun rapport ! »Ajouta elle tres rapidement , en rougissant légèrement  
  
« Oui bien sur .. »  
  
Remus savait que Célé était la , il avait un double sens ..Enfin se n'était pas tant un double sens que des sens super aiguisés ..Il avait le flair du loup .Et il sentait plus que parfaitement Célé ..ET ce serait une bonne diversion , il savait que Sibylle ne parlerait pas ..  
  
Même si pour le loup s'était un fait évident , elle par contre se refusait a se l'avouer .Elle n'était peut etre pas prête , peut etre qu'elle en voulait rien gâcher , peut etre était ce tout simplement la timidité pure et dure .En tout cas , il le savait c'était tout ..Elle ne le savait peut etre meme pas elle meme , ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui .  
  
« Célé ! Alors comment va Peter ? »  
  
Sibylle sursauta comme un gamine que l'on vient de prendre en train de gribouiller ses cahier .Célé quand a elle fit la grimace en entendant le nom de Peter .  
  
Ah comme elle le détestait celui la ! C'était a cause de lui qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parent , c'était a cause de lui qu'elle avait désormais une réputation d'aveugle ou de Fan des déchet humanitaires .  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que tu me parle de Peter !!! »  
  
Sibylle oublia ses problèmes de c?ur et se rappela qu'elle avait promis d'arrondir les angles avec les maraudeurs .  
  
« Ecoute , ce n'était pas avec Peter ! Elle m'a tout expliqué !Si les licornes ne l'ont pas accepté , c'est parce qu'elle était sortie avec un très beau gars cet été et qu'ils .Enfin , tu vois quoi ! Et si elle en me l'a pas dit , c'est parce que se gars est a Poudlard , et qu', valait mieux pour eux deux oublier cette histoire qui était pourtant très belle . Car le mec avait une copine .Voila , c'est tout ! »  
  
« Ne me dit pas que le mec c'est . »  
  
« Non , se n'est pas Sirius !Tu le vois partout toi décidément ! Tu ne serait pas amoureux par hasard ? »Deamnda Sibylle en se moquant légèrement de Remus .  
  
« C'est a moi que tu demande ça ? »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Harry  
  
« De rien Célé de rien ! »  
  
« Ils sont ou les autres ? »  
  
« Dans la salle d'eau ! Tu sais bien que l'on ne peu que rester a un dans la douche , a moins d'aimer le corps a corps Et je crois que se n'est pas le genre de James te Sirius . »Ajouta vite fait Remus en voyant la grimace que faisait Célé .  
  
Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en remettre si jamais son père s'avérait a etre PD ! Ben oui quoi , sinon , a moins que ce se soit passé dans le noir , les pieds et mains liées , il ne voyait pas comment il était arrivé !  
  
« Il ne devrait pas tarder .. Mais, Célé , sa n'explique pas tout .. Pourquoi est ce que Peter a dit que c'était lui ? »Questionna Remus  
  
« Il a dit sa ?? »  
  
Célé ne le savait pas .. alors la , sa remettait en question toute son histoire ; si Peter l'avait avoué , c'était une autre paire de manches ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, et se coup ci , Lei-Min n'était pas la pour l'aider !  
  
« Eh bien .C'est vrai je ne m'était pas posée la question ! Célé qu'a tu a me dire ? Car , si tu m'as menti encore une fois ; je en te pardonnerait sûrement pas ! »  
  
« Non , Sibylle , je en te ment pas ! je n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt ! Et si Peter a dit sa , c'est peut etre qu'il ne savait emem pas de quoi il parlait , il voulait juste en etre débarrassé pour pouvoir manger ! »  
  
« Oui , sa se tient . »Déclara la voyante ..  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas a croire que Célé pouvait mentir .. Elle avait l'air tellement véridique tout a l'heure .. Elle ne pouvait pas tricher a se point .Non , toute cette émotion , elle en pouvait pas la simuler ..De toute façon , comme Peter , elle l'avait toujours considère comme un con , elle comprenait parfaitement , qu'il ait dit n'importe quoi , juste pour se faire mousser !  
  
« Alors , les filles comment sa va ? Eh , Célé , je croyait qu'on ne se parlait plus ? »  
  
Remus expliqua alors a Sirius toute l'histoire .  
  
« Je suis soulagé ! Que tu ait fait sa avec Peter , bien que je ne doute pas de ses capacité , je suppose qu'il est gros de partout , si vous voyez ou je veut en venir . »  
  
Remus soupira , sibylle s'enfoui sa tête dans ses mains , et Célé souri .  
  
« Je disait donc que , je trouvait sa quand meme ragoûtant , et que si tu était en manque tant que sa , tu aurait pu venir me voir ..Je suis toujours prêt quand c'est des jolies filles ! Et tu n'est pas si laide ..Plus que ma Sissi mais pas laide quand meme !!! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas Sissi ! »  
  
« Alors de quoi vous parlez ? »James venait d'arriver les cheveux trempés .  
  
Sirius raconta toute l'histoire a son meilleur ami .  
  
« Ahhh.. d'accord .Au fait Siri , Je peut te demander quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu as les cheveux secs ? Et pas moi ? Pourtant, on c'est lavé pratiquement en meme temps ! »  
  
« La magie sa existe je te signale ! »  
  
« Bon, au lieu de parler de cheveux, bien que ceux de Sirius soient très beaux , on ne pourrait pas aller manger ! »  
  
« Attendez, je veut voir Evans Descendre d'abord ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par la James ? »Demanda Remus , qui n'était absolument pas au courant de la blague ..   
  
« Eh .Bien . On en l'aimait pas en blondassse ..Alors on l'a un peu aidée . »Répondit Sirius  
  
Sibylle souri.. Elle en se rappelait que trop bien Lily, la préfete, aux cheveux verts..Mais son sourire passa vite fait, elle se souvint aussi de la gifle ..  
  
« OUI , c'est vrai , je l'ai vue , elle avait de très beau cheveux .. »Dit Célé  
  
« Bon , alors , vous êtes d'accord ,on attend qu'elle descende , et après on y va ! »  
  
« OK , James ; j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez encore fait .. »  
  
« Oh . Rien de méchant , je t'assure ..On lui a juste .Fait quelques changement capillaires . »  
  
« Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais ? James , Sirius , pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que vous l'embetiez ..Aussi loin que je me souvienne , elle ne vous a jamais rien fait , jusqu'à temps que vous commenciez .. »  
  
Remus , avait bien frappé .James avait beau se retourner le cerveaux dans tous les sens , il n'arrivait pas a savoir pourquoi est que Evans était leur cible favorite , après les serpentard bien évidemment ! Pourtant, au départ , lors de leur première année , il savaient rien fait a Lily ..  
  
Ce n'était qu'a partir de la troisième année que cela avait commencé .C'était James qui avait commencé , Sirius ne s'était évidemment pas fait prier pour suivre ; il adorait faire des blagues , quelle que soit la victime .  
  
James arrêta de réfléchir , il avait entendu du bruit dans l'escalier . Lily descendait , il ne restait plus qu'elle en haut de toute manière .En effet , c'était elle ..Mais a son grand étonnement , elle n'avait pas les cheveux fluo comme il aurait aimé la voir ..  
  
« Potter !!!!! Tu n'as rien a me dire ? !!! »  
  
« Euh . »  
  
Est qu'il aurait raté sa blague ? Car il n'avait pas prévu que Lily devienne auburn , Sirius avait trafiqué le shampooing pour qu'elle soit verte fluo . Il jeta un coup d'?il a son meilleur ami . Apparemment il ne comprenait pas plus que Lui se qui c'était passé..  
  
Depuis qu'ils étaient a poudlard , ils n'avaient jamais raté une seule blague .. Même les plus dure .. Changer les couleurs de cheveux étaient l'une de leur habitude , pratiquement tous els serpentard y étaient passés .. D'ailleurs l'image de Rogue aux cheveux rose bonbon leur resterait éternellement en tête .  
  
« Tu as une très jolie couleur Evans ! Dommage que le visage et le physique n'aille pas avec . »Dit Sirius .  
  
Il faisait du mieux possible pour paraître aussi assuré et blagueur que d'habitude , mais en realité il etait trouble , et plutôt déstabilisé .  
  
« Black , je en t'ai pas causée ! Je parlait a Potter ! Alors , j'attend ? »  
  
« Euh . Sirius a raison, ut as une très jolie couleur . »  
  
« Merci , mais j'aimerait savoir comment c'est arrivé ? »  
  
« Ah , non , se n'est pas nous , as se coup ci ! Si s'aurait été nous , on t'aurait colorée en vert fluo , pas en auburn ! »  
  
James n'allait p s dire qu'il en était a l'origine, bien que d'habitude, ni lui ni Sirius n'avait de probleme a avouer leur participation a chacune des blagues ..Quand elles étaient réussies ! .. Ils n'allaient pas avouer leur défaite . Non , ils avaient une réputation quand meme !!!  
  
Si , la blague avait merdé , se n'était peut etre pas si mal que sa ..Sa lui va plutôt bien cette couleur , pensait James .Eh ! James , c'est Lily Evans !!!!Elle a juste une nouvelle couleur !! Alors arrête !!!!!!  
  
« Bon , ce n'est pas tout , je vais manger , au revoir .. Mais j'aimerait sincèrement savoir qui m'a donné cette si jolie couleur , il faudrait que je le remercie !!! »  
  
Des que Lily fut sortie de la pièce , James se tourna vers son complice .  
  
« Sirius , on a raté ! Je n'arrive pas a y croire !!Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé ! »  
  
« Euh ..Pourtant j'était sur de mon mélange !!!! Je en sais pas comment sa se fait ! »  
  
« Il faut absolument que vous vous rattrapiez ..Je suis sure qu'elle sait que c'était votre blague au départ .Alors si vous voulez garder votre réputation , faut que vous frappiez fort . »Dit Sibylle  
  
« Oh ! ne t'en fait pas , normalement sa devrait marcher , et on va retrouver notre réputation au déjeuner .. »Répondit Remus .  
  
Il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer au déjeuner ..Et il savait que si sa marchait , la réputation des maraudeurs ne serait plus a mettre en doute .  
  
« Oui , si le mélange de Sirius marche ! »  
  
« Ehhh.Je te dis que ma potion pour Lily était bonne ! »  
  
« Alors explique moi pourquoi elle a une tre- euh , une couleur auburn ! Si on voulait de bonne potion , on aurait peut etre du demander a Rogue , il est sûrement meilleur que toi ! »  
  
James venait de frapper au point faible , si il y'avait bien quelqu'un que Sirius détestait c'était bien Rogue ..Le comparé a lui était l'insulte suprême ..Il en fallut pas longtemps a James pour se retrouver par terre avec un Sirius en colère au dessus !  
  
« Ne ..Me .Compare ..Plus jamais a lui !!!OK ? ? »  
  
« Ça va , ça va , les gars , alors on y va , vous ne voulez pas etre en retard au déjeuner ? »Dit Célé  
  
« En effet .. »Sirius se releva a contre c?ur .  
  
  
  
******Fin du chapitre 7 ******  
  
Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensé ? Dites le moi !!!!j'm les review , vs pouvez po imaginer a quel pt !!!!  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
Bibi et genieve : Merci pr els compliemnt ..Voila le nouvo chap , alors ken pensez vous ..Je suppose que vous etes deux , sinon : Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
  
Arwen : Hello !!!!Le nouvo chap est la !!!! Alors ken pense tu ? Rconcilier lily et james ..Ben je crois quil fodra ben ..Ben oui , vu que Hrary est la ..Deja la on voit quil nest po insensible ..Mais bon , de la a ce qui l'avoue ..mais jai deja mon idée..Je reconnai que Ced pouyrait etre mieu , mais bon , ce nest que d rumeurs .Desolée si g po fé de trop longue reponse ..Mais que sa ne tenmpeche po de laisser tes longues reviews (ben oui jadore els review , g deja ete ds un centre de desintoxication de review , mais je vien de rechuter .. Il me fo ma dose !!) Bizzoooo. 


	8. farces et entrainement

**La sphère ésotérique******

_Hello !! Voici le nouveau chapitre de sphère !!! Eh oui, le 8 eme  chapitre –déjà  ….j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que els autres…Je suis désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour el finir ..Mais bon , j'ai trois fics , et en plus un site a administrer ! Alors….._

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve projeter en 1982 dans le corps de Célestine Why, une amie des maraudeurs.._

_Résumé du chapitre precedente : Les maraudeurs ont fait une farce a Lily, qui eu pour résultat le changement de couleur de Lily en auburn.. James n'y ai pas totalement insensibles.._

_Bon je reconnaît que dans l'autre chapitre y'a pas eu énormément d'action.. Mais dans celui la y'en a plus dans celui la …Mais bon , lisez et vous comprendrez !_

_Personnages inventés_ :_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

Chapitre 8 : Farces et entraînement 

Les maraudeurs, Célé et sibylle  descendirent les marches en racontant des débilités …James lui ne disait pas grand chose, il n'aimait l'idée d'avoir rate une plaisanterie.. Surtout envers Evans  ….Et puis ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant Lily lui restait en travers de la gorge …C'était son ennemie mince ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il se mettait a penser sa ! Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout ! Pas encore … Tes hormones te jouent des tours.. Oui, ben il faudrait les emmener au réparateur mes hormones 

« Dis, Jamesie, qu'est ce que l'on fait à Peter quand on le retrouve ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

James venait de revenir sur terre et d'arrêter de se focaliser sur Lily Evans …Et de cesser son monologue interne par la meme occasion 

« On te parle de Peter, il nous menti je te signale ! Alors, qu'est ce que l'on lui fait pour vengeance ? »

« Euh Je sais pas.. Faudrait peut etre d'abord que l'on explique … »

« Oui, si tu veut.. Mais après.. »

« Ecoute, au lieu de vouloir tyranniser un de nos camarades, ne devrions nous pas nous occuper de Evans, je vous signale que vous vous avez raté une blague contre elle.. Il faudrait peut etre que l'on rattrape sa ! »

« Merci de me démolir le moral Mumus ! »Dit Sirius d'un air scandalisé se mêlant de la conversation …

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a la grande salle.. Le décor avait changé.. C''était désormais décoré en rouge, vert et blanc.. Il y'avait des dessins de gondoles et de fleuve.. Célé ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait mais les maraudeurs n'avaient pas le moins du monde l'air surpris..

« Sirius ? Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? »

« Ma, Hoy , es el desayuno italiano ! »*

Harry ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir quelques bases d'espagnol ….

Les maraudeurs et les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir.. Personne n'était encore arrivé, les autre était en cours..

« Bon, alors, ils viennent.. »

« Attention, Siri, Peter commence à déteindre ! »

« Non, jamesie je ne dit pas sa pour la bouffe, ne je dis sa car j'au hâte de voir tu du sais quoi. »

« Ah.. Oui …. J'avais oublié ! »

« J'avait remarqué ! »

                  Ils n'eurent pas a attendre bien longtemps, la salle se remplissait au fur et a mesure que l'aiguille se rapprochait du douze.. Lily et ses amies arrivèrent rapidement.

'Putain, pourquoi est se que je pense a Evans de cette manière ! '

                   Puis les serpentard de 5 eme années s'assirent, et les maraudeurs esquissèrent un sourire..

Le directeur et les professeur rentrèrent et s'installaient, les maraudeurs savait que cela marquait le début du dîner, et le début de leurs facéties …Le directeur se racla la gorge :

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue a ce dîner italien.. Chaque mois nous découvrirons la gastronomie d'un pays.. Et on commence par l'Italie ! Alors manger ! Et je vous signale au passage que L'Italie se n'est pas que Pasta et pizzas.. Il y'a aussi plein d'autre délices culinaires, quel les Panetones ou …Enfin vous découvrirez »

                  Les assiettes se remplirent instantanément …Même si 'il n'y'avait pas que sa en Italie, une bonne partie était composée de pâtes et de pizzas, il y'avait aussi des sortes de gros gâteau jaune, l'air tendre et moelleux.. Ça devait etre le pannetone ….

                  Les maraudeurs commencèrent a manger, en ne quittant pas la table de serpentard des yeux …Les deux filles, qui était le dos au serpentards se retournèrent et ne virent rien de spécial..

« Vous avez encore raté ! »

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

                  Le cri retentit dans toute la salle, poussé d' abord par un seul et unique homme, il fut bientôt  relayé comme le font les coyotes dans le dessert …Tout le monde se tourna vers la direction d'ou venait les cris, et c'était la table des serpentards qui l'avait poussé….

                  Rogue avait du vouloir manger des spaghettis, vu qu'il avait la fourchette enroulée dans se plat, mais apparemment tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme normalement  …Car les spaghettis lui ressortait par les narines, lui faisant comme de grandes moustaches claires.. 

                  ET il n'était pas le seul, Norbert Avery, Fred Nott et aussi Alex Lindow était dans le meme cas que leur camarade, les spaghettis leur ressortait par les narines, et elle se déroulait, se déroulait ..Tout les pâtes qu'ils avaient mangés semblaient s'etre mis but a bout pour leur ressortir par les narines..

                  Beaucoup de premières années reculèrent leur plat de spaghettis le plus lopin d'eux possible, et se bouchèrent la vue, ils trouvaient se spectacle bien trop ragoûtant  …..Mais cela ne pouvait pas venir du plat, d'autres personnes en avaient mangés et il n'avait pas des spaghettis dans les narines…

                  Les serpentard touchés se levèrent pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs …Tout le monde, meme leur propres camarades s'écartaient pour les laisser passer , de peur que la maladie soit contagieuse , mais Rogue , au lieu de se diriger vers les professeur vint vers la table de griffondor 

« Potter, Black !!!! Je suis sur que c'est vous !! »

« Comment aurions nous fait  nous n'avant meme pas sorti notre baguette et nous ne savon meme pas ou est la cuisine ! » 

« Vous allez le payer je vous le promets !! »

                  Les nouilles a Rogue lui arrivaient maintenant a la ceinture , c'était assez impressionnant mais aussi assez dégoûtant il faut avouer !! Les autres élèves des autres maison , eux se marraient comme des baudruches , Ainsi que pas mal de Griffondor ..

                  Il faut dire que la scène était a la fois cocasse , ragoûtante , et surtout horriblement drôle !Les maraudeurs avaient beau avoir plusieurs années d'activités facétieuses en tout genre , ils n'étaient jamais a cour d'idée , et cet épisode le montrait plutôt bien ..

                  Jamais , il n'avaient essaye de faire sortir la nourriture par un autre orifice , du moins pas a la connaissance de la majorité de l'école ..Ce qui prouvait que pour toutes les années qu'ils leur restaient ici , trop au goût des professeurs , et des serpentards par la meme occasion , il y'aurait encore et encore du renouveau …Sans doute plus qu'on en pourrait le penser .

                  Les maraudeurs quand a eux , restaient impassible , en faisant l'expression d'ange …Il étaient passés maîtres das l'art de ne pas montrer leurs émotions , tant et si bien ,qu'ils pouvaient sortir les pires conneries sans meme esquisser un seul sourire ..

« Vous êtes vraiment con !! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est ainsi que vous attisez la haine entre les deux maison ! »

« Mais ,Evans , Ces maisons là sont ennemies depuis la nuit des temps ! »

« La ferme Potter ! »

Rogue parti lui aussi a la table des profs , espérant que l'on pourrait rectifier le tir ..

« Alors , Mr la directeur , vous pouvez nous aider ? »

« Eh bien , je pense que l'infirmière réglera sa mieux que moi , alors , je vous conseille d'y aller .. »

« Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire cotre els coupable ?! »

« Tant qu'on ne sais pas qui c'est , on ne peut rien faire ! »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi qui c'est, c'est la bande a Potter ! »

« Mr Rogue , vous n'avez pas de preuves , que faites vous de la présomption d'innocence ? Maintenant , allez tous a l'infirmerie , retirer ses viles nouilles ! »

                  Les serpentard touchés obéirent , traversant la salle sous un bruit de fou rire généralisé …Cette histoire de nouilles qui ressortaient par les narines , allaient rester gravée longtemps , dans la mémoire , tant des profs , que des maraudeurs et des élèves ..Ce coup ci , les maraudeurs n'avaient pas raté !

                  Les trois garçons se reconcentrèrent sur leur nourriture des que les serpentards eurent fini de traverser la salle …Il mangeaient très vite , et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi , c'est donc ce qu'il leur demanda ..

« Ben , on a entraînement de quidditch , enfin moi,tout court ! »Dit James 

« Et toi aussi par la meme occasion » Rappela Remus « Tu es poursuiveuse ! »

                  Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire , il avait une expérience d'attrapeur , mais pas de poursuiveur , et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas se désister , il aimait trop voler …Et s'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il aimait c'était voler , en l'air , il oubliait tout et se sentait si bien ..

                  Il adorait sentir le vent contre son visage , le vide sous ses pied ..Pouvoir faire des manœuvre dangereuse mais si excitantes ….C'était se qu'il aimait le plus au monde ..Mais de toute façon , il pourrait s'en sortir ..Il savait voler ..Alors que se soit en poursuiveur ou en attrapeur …

« Alors dépêche toi ! Il en faut pas etre en  retard , le match c'est la semaine prochaine , contre serdaigle ! »

« D'accord ..Mais je ne suis plus sure de tout me rappeler … »

« Ecoute , tu as un remplaçant ..Il joueras si tu ne peut pas . »

« C'est qui ? »

« MOI !!!! »Cria Sirius 

« Mais je n'espère pas avoir a jouer , je me suis inscrit juste pour faire style , et renforcer ma popularité , mais s'est fatiguant le quidditch .. »

                  En fait Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment adoré le quidditch , bien qu'il sache très bien voler ..Il s'était laissé convaincre de faire partie de l'équipe car James était le capitaine , sinon , il s'en foutait de son premier caleçon !

« Au fait , je change carrément de sujet , mais vous savez ou est Peter ? »Demanda Sibylle 

« Pas la moindre idée et sincèrement , je m'en fout ! »Répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

« Au , il doit etre a la cuisine , ou dieu seul sait ou , de toute façon , il est assez grand pour trouver son chemin tout seul ! »Continua James 

                  Les garçons , et els deux filles par la meme occasion , eurent rapidement fini de manger , et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch ..James et Célé car eux , ils avaient besoin d'entraînement , Remus et Sibylle pour passer le temps , et soutenir leurs amis , Et Sirius pour mater !

                   En effet , l'équipe de griffondor ne comptait pas que des mochetés dans leurs rangs ..Et puis Sirius en temps que remplaçant était tenu d'assister aux entraînement , mais pas d'y participer !Les trois s'intaillèrent dans les gradins …

                  Dans les vestiaires, Célé se retrouva encore une fois avec les filles , se qui était normal , vu que pour tout les autres il en était une …Lei-Min était la ..Il y'avait aussi deux autres filles , plus grandes que Harry ne connaissait pas , mais l'une lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose …

                  Lorsque tout le,monde fut près ,ils se réunirent dans une sorte de salle commune , pour écouter le traditionnel petit discours du capitaine , qui fixait les buts de l'entraînement de la soirée .

« Bon , alors , aujourd'hui , je vais surtout moi  , m'occuper de Célé , vous aussi , il désigna une fille et un autre gars , de Célé , vous n'étés pas sans savoir qu'elle st amnésique , nous allons donc voir si elle peut encore jouer , je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y a voir de problèmes, c'est comme le vélo ces trucs la mais qui sait ! Les autres , vous vous entraînez comme d'habitude , mais défoncez vous , car je vous signale que le premier match c'est dans une semaine !Bon , maintenant , a vos balais !! »

                  Tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers des casiers, Célé suivi , elle remarque que aucun des joueurs n'avait son balai en main , elle en déduis donc que les balais devaient etre dans se placard ..Et elle avait raison ..

                  Il y'avait un petit casier ,avec ecrit Célestine dessus mais il y'avait un cadenas , et comme de juste , elle ne connaissait pas le code , et n'avait pas la clé ..

« James , comment je fait ? »

« C'est simple , mets ta baguette dans le trou …Sa reconnu immédiatement , si s'est la bonne baguette et le bon propriétaire ! »

                  Harry senti son estomac se serrer , et si le cadenas était comme les licornes ? Si il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était qu'un jeune homme égaré dans l'espace temps ?Et si sa ne s'ouvrait pas comment ferrait il ? Il enfonça sa baguette en priant de toutes ses forces pour que sa marche ..

                  Et cela marcha , le casier s'ouvrit lentement , laissant place a une comete 130 , un balai qui comparé a l'éclair de feu paraissais un peu ridicule , mais qui pour l'époque était l'un des must ! Elle regarda autour d'elle ..Elle reconnu sur le balai de son père la marque caractéristique des nimbus , mais c'était un nimbus bien primaire , comparé au 2000 qu'il avait eu , et aux 2001 qu'avaient l'équipe de serpentard de son époque ..

« En avant !! »

                  James ouvrit la porte , et Harry retrouva le terrain de quidditch qu'il aimerait tant vingt ans plus tard ..Mais des souvenir moins gais lui revinrent en mémoire ..C'était ici , qu'il s'était cassé le bras et que Lockhart , un professeur , lui avait fait disparaître tous ses os ..

                  ET surtout , c'était ici , qu'avait eu lieu , la dernière épreuve du tournois des trois sorcier ..C'était au milieu de se terrain alors recouvert d'herbe qu'il avait dit a Cédric de prendre le trophée en meme temps que lui …C'est ici qu'était le portoloin qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort de Cédric …

« Célé ? Ça va ? »

Harry sorti de ses noires pensées et releva la tête ..Il vit son père qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air ..

« Euh oui , j'essayais juste de me souvenir des matchs que j'ai joué , mais je n'y arrive pas .. »

« C'est pas grave , je suis sur que tu sait quand meme comment voler ! »

« J'espère ! »

« Alors essaye , maintenant ! »

« Tu veut vraiment ? »

« Oui , allez vas y ! »

                  Harry obéi , il enfourcha son balai et frappa du pied , pour des propulser ..Il prit son envol …Comme c'était bon de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux , de se sentir libre …Ok , se balai n'était pas aussi maniable que les autres que Harry avaient eu , mais il n'était pas si mal …Un peu plus dur a manier , et il tremblai plus en altitude ..

                  Mais ce n'était pas si mal quand meme …..Il s'éleva le plus qu'il pu ..Il sentait le sol s'éloigner , l'air se rafraîchir.. Le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux ..Et sa lui plaisait …Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans se temps , il était heureux …Totalement heureux …

                  Non pas qu'il soit triste , mais il ne se passait pas une seconde ou il ne pensait pas a l'avenir de ceux qui dans se temps étaient ses amis ..A ses parent qui allaient mourir et qui pour l'instant se détestait .Son parrain qui passerait 12 ans a Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ..a Remus qui resterait vivant et libre , mais qui serait rejeté de part sa lycanthropie et aussi a Sibylle , qui allait rester seule …

                  Oui , elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la bande des maraudeurs , mais Harry s'était prise d'affection pour cette version jeune de sa future professeur …..Elle était gentille , pas encore parano …Et elle non plus n'allait pas avoir que du bonheur ..Même si son avenir n'était pas comparable a celui de Sirius ou de James ..Bien qu'il la connaisse moins dans le futur que pour els autres , elle n'allait pas se marier …Se qui veut sans doute dire qu'elle restera seule , elle s'isolera …

                  Mais la , en l'air , tous ses souvis ne le préoccupa plus ..Seul comptait son balai et le vol ….Oublié les problèmes du futur , oubliée aussi la mort de Cédric ..Oublié Voldemort …Plus rien ne chamboulait son esprit ..Il se sentait libre et heureux , insouciant aussi …

                  Quand il fut assez haut , il tenta quelques acrobaties , pas très sur que le balai pourrait les supporter ..Car c'était sa aussi qui avait fait sa réputation dans son temps , le fait qu'il vole a l'instinct , sans se préoccuper de la technique ..Il volait comme il l'entendait et personne sauf lui meme ne pourrait l'en empêcher , que se soit dans se temps ou dans l'autre ..

                  Il fit une descente en pique ..La vitesse augmentait ..Très, très vite ..Le balai tremblai de plus en plus .Dans son époque il aurait pu aller jusqu'à 10 cm du sol , mais le balai tremblai tellement a 1 m du sol , que Harry pensa , que si il continuait , il n'était pas sur de pouvoir remonter ..Il remonta donc en chandelle pour reprendre un altitude d'une bonne demi douzaine de mètres …

                  IL fit quelques loopings ..C'était moins facile avec se balai …Avec son éclair , il faisait les loopings en contrôlant seulement le balai avec ses jambes mais , la , il fallait qu'il mette les deux mains ..

                  En bas dans les gradin  , tout le monde était un peu stupéfait de l'agilité de Célé ..Et aussi car Célé avait un style de vol bien différent que son habituel ..On aurait dit qu'elle et son balai ne faisait qu'un , et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir quoi faire et comment faire ..

                  Elle se foutait pas mal des règles ET faisait des loopings de plus en plus dangereux , ainsi que des descentes en piqué impressionnantes …Pour remonter a la dernière minute , sans aucun  mal

« Wow !!!Putain ! Elle vole encore mieux qu'avant !! »S'exclama Sirius 

« On dirait qu'elle a un pue pris la manière de voler de notre Jamesie national ! »Souffla Remus.

                  Sibylle en répondit pas , elle regardait Célé , une drôle de lueur brillant dans ses yeux …Célé n'avait jamais volé comme sa ! Pourtant , maintenant , elle le faisait ..Normalement , en tant qu'amnésique elle aurait du jouer moins bien , ou au pire aussi bien qu'avant , mais la , elle s'était améliorée , a un point , c'est  pas possible …

                  On aurait dit qu'elle volait aussi bien que James , et se n'était pas peu dire , car James était l'un des meilleurs joueurs que Griffondor aie connut .C'était vraiment bizarre ..Il y'avait beaucoup trop d'éléments bizarre en se moment autour de Célé ….

                  James enfourcha son balai et alla rejoindre celui qui serait son fils …Lui aussi était impressionné …IL avait pris Célé comme poursuiveuse car elle volait pas mal sans plus , mais aussi car elle visait bien , pour mettre des buts ..Mais maintenant , elle volait plus que bien ! 

                  Célé observa son père ..Il volait bien ..Elle ne l'avait jamais vu voler ..ET normalement , elle n'aurait jamais du le voir ..Cet accident , n'avait pas que des mauvais coté finalement ..Harry qui aimait tellement voler , allait pouvoir partager cette passion avec son père , qui était mort depuis 15 ans ..Dit comme sa , sa paraissait fou , mais par une combinaison bizarre et un accident spatio-temporel , c'était devenu possible …..

                  Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme sa …James semblait parfaitement connaître son balai et les réactions de l'objet ,il anticipait chaque secousse , chaque tremblement  ..Semblant etre corps et âme fondu avec son Nimbus ….Harry n'avait jamais vu personne voler comme sa , car la seule autre personne qui avait se style, c'était lui meme ..James était aussi habile , aussi intuitif que le serait son fils ..

                  ET c'était pour sa que Sibylle trouvait sa si bizarre ..Normalement , aucun joueur n'a le meme style qu'un autre ..Pourtant , c'était quasiment se qui était en train de se passer Pour James et Célé , c'était normal , ils étaient père et fils (ou fille !) mais cela , Sibylle ne le savait et n'aurait jamais osé ne serait ce que l'imaginer …

                  James se rapprocha de Célé , il était bouche bée , elle volait encore mieux qu'avant ..Si il n'avait pas été attrapeur lui meme , il l'aurait engagée a sa place ! Mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa place …Maintenant , restait a vérifier qu'elle savait toujours viser !

« Bon , Célé ! Maintenant , on va faire des passes et des tirs au buts , Lei-min , est notre gardienne , elle va se mettre en place , je vais te faire des passes et toi , tu essayera de marquer ! »

« D'accord ! »

                  Lei-Min se mit en place , et James lança la première balle , Harry ne peina pas a la rattraper , quand on arrive a attraper un vif d'or par temps de brouillard ,on peut attraper un  souaffle sans problèmes et s'approcha des buts ..C'était la que sa se corsai pour lui il n'avait jamais essayé de marquer ..

Il s'approcha et lança de toutes ses forces …Mais Lei-Min se propulsa vers la balle et la rattrapa …

« Tant pis essaye encore ! »L'encouragea James 

« Je suis pas sure d'y arriver , tu devrait demander a Sirius … »

« Tu parles , Sirius c'est inscrit seulement pour avoir son laisser passer dans les vestiaires , alors réessaie ! »

                  IL lui fit une nouvelle passe que Harry rattrapa sans peine …Il s'approcha des buts et sembla foncer droit dans Lei-Min ..Il ne ralentissait pas plus qu'il ne changeait de direction …La jeune fille , persuadée que Célé était devenue tarée se poussa ..Harry fit un rapide freinage et marqua en douceur sans se préoccuper de la gardienne qui était trois mètres plus bas , ne comprenant pas pourquoi Célé avait fait sa ..Le souaffle passa sans probleme a travers le but 

Harry fit quelques looping pour signifier sa victoire ..

« Wow !!!J'ai réellement cru que tu allait me foncer dedans ! Ou as-tu appris a faire sa ? »

Harry imagina un instant de répondre 'a la coupe du monde de quidditch de l'année 2001' et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire ..

« Eh bien , je n'en sais pas ..C'est venu tout seul … »

« Bravo Célé !!!! »cria James , il s'approcha

 « Mais le probleme est que des genre de ruse ne marche qu'une fois , a moins d'avoir a faire a un débile .Donc on va réessayer , pour voir si tu peut y arriver sans faire peur aux gardiens.. »

                  James recommença , et se coup ci , Célé passa par derrière , tellement vite que Lei-Min n'eut pas assez de temps pour réagir et marqua ..

Le manège continua jusqu'à se qu'il fasse trop sombre pour pouvoir continuer ..Les joueurs se posèrent .

« Bon , Célé , c'est bon , tu sais encore voler ! Y'a pas de probleme ..Au fait je viens de repenser , il faudrait peut etre que je te représente tes coéquipiers …Alors , tu connais Lei-Min …Alors comme autre poursuiveur il y'a aussi Saïd Rouanne ..Il est en septième année »

Il désigna un garçon brun , au cheveux dressés , la peau mate et très grand

« Chez les batteurs , nous avons  Thémis Heck , sixième année .. »

Il montra une jeune fille aux long cheveux brun , a la peau très claire et au yeux bleus

« Et un autre batteur Romaric Hitoban »

Il montra un garçon blond , aux cheveux en queue de cheval , souriant , pas très grand .

« Voila , bon les remplaçants ne sont pas la aujourd'hui , je te les présenteraient un autre jours ..En attendant , tu peut t'entraîner quand tu veux , il suffit que tu le signale a un professeur ou a Rusard .. »

« Je préfère le dire a un professeur .. »

« Je te comprend .. »

Sirius , Remus et Sibylle rejoignirent Célé et James …

« Wow , tu voles drôlement bien , je n'aurait pas a prendre ta place ! »

« Comment as-tu fait pour t'améliorer a se point .. »

                  Les trois maraudeurs continuèrent a la féliciter et a la questionner jusqu'à temps qu'ils retournent au château ..Seul une personne en disait rien ..

Sibylle …

Elle commençait a se douter de quelque chose , mais c'était encore trop imprécis pour qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit …

*******fin du chapitre 8 *********

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de se chapitre ..Dites le moi !!!!!!!!Vous savez avec le petit bouton , ou il y'a ecrit 'go ' juste en dessous ….

Reponses au reviews :

Machoubabou : TU sais que tu as un nom assez bizarre !!!lol !!! Serieusement , merci , je suis contente que tu aimes …

Arwen : Merci , j'adore toujour lire tes review ..Meme si apres , j'ai des ccheviles de trois metres de circonference !!!!! Sinon , vois tu c'est sa , qu'ils ont fait au petit dej , mem sie en fait c'est le diner !! Mais bon …Mettre Sirius en boxer ? c'est une idée , mais je sais pas encore se que je vais en faire ..Meme si je me suis eclatée a le faire dans cette tenue dans Ange !sinon , tu sais , se que je t'es demande , c'ets pour le prochain chapitre , alors répond moi !!!!! A part sa je sais plus trop si j'ai mis beaucoup d'expression pourite dans ce chapitre ..Mais bon , je me rattraperait !!!!! O fete , Ptrice Maktav , je sais qui c'st , c'est celui de Star academy ? Celui qui se faisait nominer a chaque fois ? Enfin je crois …Pour ceux qui liset cette reponse , c'est normal que vous compreniez pas , vous n'avez pas loupé d'episode ..c''est une longue histoire .. Gros bizzzzzzzzzooooooooooooosssssss


	9. les soupcons augmentent

_Hello !! Eh voila un nouveau chapitre tout beau sur sphère !!!!!_

__

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve propulsé en 1982 dans la peau de Célestine Why , une amie des maraudeurs_

__

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent :  Harry passe avec succès les essais pour etre poursuiveuse , Sibylle commence a se douter de plus en plus de quelque chose .._

__

_Personnages inventés_ :_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

Chapitre 9 : les soupçons augmentent  ….

L'entraînement était terminé et tout le monde rentrait au dortoir.. Harry se sentait libre, et léger… Il adorait voler ,et puis il se sentait mieux a six pied au dessus de la terre ..Il n'avait pas pour autant abandonné ses recherches , mais il avait beau fouillé la bibliothèque , il ne trouvait rien ..

Il aurait bien aimé avoir sa cape , pour aller voir a la réserve mais , malheureusement , la cape était restée dans le présent ou le futur , comme on veut .ET il se voyait mal demander a James : 'tu peut me prêter ta cape , je veux essayer de retourner chez moi , dans 20 ans !' Non se serait stupide !!

 Et en plus elle n'était pas forcée de savoir que James avait une cape ! Mais il continuait a chercher il n'avait jamais eu le temps , a son époque de passer toute la bibliothèque en vue …Il y'avait été pour trouver des réponses a ses taches .Mais il n'avait rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque elle même , il avait fallu l'aide de Dobby , un elfe de maison ..

Or la , il était tout seul ! Il n'avait toujours pas pu le dire a Dumbledore , car , soit il n'y pensait plus , trop occupé a autre chose , soit le directeur était absent , car bien que l'on soit dans le passé Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus puissant …ET il gagnerait de la puissance pendant encore 5 ans , après …

Après ..

Il errerait , seul a la recherche de corps a partager , puis finalement reprendrait vie avec toute sa puissance ..Le sacrifice de James et Lily n'aurait servi  a rien de tangible , juste a un répit ..Un répit de 14 ans il est vrai , mais se n'était qu'un répit …

ET qui sait se qui se passait dans l'autre monde , dans son temps a lui ..Avait on trouvé un moyen de se protéger , ou meme de le détruire ?..Harry ne le savait pas , et il n'était meme pas sur de le savoir un jour ..

« Célé , tu m'entend ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu disait ? »

Et sa y est elle s'était encore coupée de la réalité ! En se moment , cela arrivait très souvent a Harry de partir dans ses pensées en oubliant le monde alentour , en marchant , mangeant ou écrivant machinalement , répondant par monosyllabes ..

Harry était conscient que cela pourrait encore plus attirer l'attention sur lui ..Mais bon , il n'y pouvait rien , s'était assez déstabilisent de se faire envoyer 20 ans en arrière !

« Je disait que l'on va aller chercher Peter et que l'on va le massacrer !! « Répondit Sirius 

« C'est vrai sa , il nous a menti , il va le payer ! »Renchéri James 

« les gars , vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ?C'est votre ami , et vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne lui avait jamais menti ? »Demanda Remus .

« Mumus , tu sais parfaitement que nous lui avons menti ..Mais c'était pour son bien … »Déclara Sirius en se retenant de rire .

Il faut dire qu'au début , et meme après , les deux garçons en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs a Peter ..Sirius agaçé de la voir toujours demandé a manger , a l'époque Peter ne savait pas ou se trouvait la cuisine , eh bien les maraudeurs lui avait donné le chemin la salle des serpentard plutôt que le chemin de la cuisine ..

Le pauvre Peter c'était fait attraper par Rogue et sa bande , et il avait subi les quelques tortures que les serpentard gardaient pour quiconque oserait s'introduire dans leur salle commune  …Une autre fois , ils avaient pris de la boue , l'avaient enrobée de Nutella , et l'avais donnée a Peter en lui faisant croire que c'était une pâtisserie que James avait ramené de ses  vacances en Grèce …Peter avait tout mangé !

« Oui bon , on lui a menti mais pas sur se genre de chose …quand j'ai dis que j'ai fait ou non quelque chose avec une fille , je en ment pas ! »Ajouta Sirius 

« Tenez le voila ! »

Sirius , James accompagnés par Remus se dirigèrent vers le gros garçon qui était en tin de mordre dans un éclair au chocolat !

« Pourquoi  nous a tu menti ? »Demanda Sirius , menaçant 

« Mais ..euh ..de quoi vous parlez ? »

« De Célé , va , patate ! »Proféra James 

« Mais ..euh je ne vous ai pas menti … »

« Menteur ! »

Seul Remus ne disait rien ..

« Non ..non ..c'est moi je vous assure … »

Sirius attrapa Peter par le col et le colla contre un mur .Les pied de Peter ne touchaient quasiment plus le sol .

« Peter , tu sais , s'il y'a bien une chose que je déteste , c'est que l'on me mente ! Alors je veux la vérité , tout de suite ! »

Remus s'approcha ..

« Sirius ….Calme toi … »

« Non , Mumus je en calmerai pas , je déteste que l'on me mente ! ET surtout quand c'est un petit misérable tel que lui ! »

« Mais c'est moi ..Je le reconnais …Mais ..je l'ai plus jamais fait après… »

« On comprend .. »Répondit James 

« Je suis désolé de lui avoir volé son gâteau mais , c'était moi , et je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirait .. »

Sirius laissa tomber Peter .

« De quoi tu nous parle ? » demanda James qui en comprenait plus trop 

« Eh bien c'était un soir , vous étiez tous sorti , pis , ben j'avait faim , Célé venait de recevoir son paquet d'anniversaire par sa Mère puis , bien , le gâteau était apetissant ..Alors , je l'ai volé ….Mais je en le referait plus ..J'était pas dans mon état normal , c'est pour sa que je en vous ai rien dit .. »

« Sa veut dire que depuis tout se temps , quand on t'a  demandé pour Célé , tu croyait que l'on parlait de son gâteau ? »

« Ben oui , de quoi vous parliez ? »

« De gâteau , Peter , du gâteau … »Dit Remus totalement consterné …

Sirius se frappa la tête et murmura a James 

« Mon dieu , mais c'est un obsédé de la bouffe se mec ! »

« Tu n'avait as remarqué ? »

« Bon , est ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ? »

« Non Peter , pourquoi ? »

« Car je voudrait aller a la cuisine .. »

« Va . »

Peter parti vers son endroit favori parmis tout le château , la cuisine , pendant se temps , les trois autres maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers les deux filles qui étaient restée a l'écart ..

« Ça y est c'est réglé ! »Lança Sirius 

« Alors ? »Demanda Sibylle , elle avait toujours un léger doute a propos de Célé , mais elle espérait bien que Peter avait tout expliqué..

Les garçon racontèrent le malentendu au filles et présentèrent a Célé des excuses pour avoir osé pensé qu'elle était allée plus loin avec le rat …Sibylle fit de même...

Les garçons allèrent manger , non pas qu'ils soient comme Peter mais il fallait dire qu'il était l'heure de manger …. Une jeune fille s'approcha de la table ..Apparemment , c'était une serdaigle …Elle avait les cheveux châtains aux épaules et des yeux marrons …Elle n'était pas très grande , mais pas trop petite pour autant , environ 1.60 m ..En tout cas , elle s'approcha de la grande table des griffondors et demanda a parler a Sirius ..Il se leva et la suivi ..

« encore une nouvelle petite amie , pour notre toutou préfèré ! »dit James sans se soucier de baisser la voix 

« On parie sur combien de temps ? »demanda Remus 

« Quoi vous pariez ? « 

« Ben oui , Célé , t'as sans doute oublié , mais bon depuis le temps , on a pris l'habitude de parier sur le nombre de temps que dureraient les aventures de Sirius …Moi je pense qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire .. »

« Je suis d'accord …Il va en avoir marre de ne pas la voir céder au bout de 15 jours on va dire ? « dit James 

« Je pense pour 3 semaines .. »

« Pari tenu ! »

Peu de temps plus tard , Sirius revint ne tenant la serdaigle par la main ..

« Les gars , et les filles je vous présente Arwen ! »

« Bonjour Arwen »Répondirent les maraudeurs comme ils faisaient toujours a chaque fois que Sirius amenait une nouvelle fille.

Il embrassa Arwen et elle repartit a la table des Serdaigles …

« alors, comment vous la trouver ? »

« Belle …comme d'habitude …je me demande sincèrement se que les files peuvent te trouver … »

« Ben , je sais pas …ne fait quand elle m'a emmené pour me parler , elle voulait me parler d'une de ses copine ..Or je connaît un peu l'autre fille , et sincèrement Arwen est bien plus belle ..Alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir avec moi ..Au départ elle a refusé , par respect et déférence envers son amie , mais quand je l'ai embrassée , bizarrement , son opposition s'est évanouie ! Pour répondre a ta question , James , les filles me trouvent irrésistible …. »

***

La vie reprit son cour au château ..Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Arwen et Sirius sortaient ensemble ..Sirius n'avait pour le moment rien proposé a Arwen , mais bon d'habitude il attendait un moment , il avait décidé sa , pares s'etre pris une baffe de Lei-Min l'année dernière , on attend un peu , et on ne se fait pas mal comme sa ….

Le mois de novembre s'avançait et déjà les élèves parlaient de Noël et des fêtes ..Les maraudeurs avaient décidé de rester pendant les vacances ..Sirius car il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui ..Enfin , ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui .

IL était dans un orphelinat , ce qui ne lui donnait pas envie , il préférait rester au château , au moins l avait ses amis , pus il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie ..James car il  adorait les vacances déserte dans le château , c'était le moment idéal pour faire des blagues , enfin pour les préparer et être opérationnelle des la rentrée ..

Remus lui restait pour etre avec ses mais , Peter lui partais avec sa famille (oui , oui je sais , se sont des excuses pour pas le faire trop souvent !)..Célé ne savait pas trop , elle en savait pas si il y'avait quelque chose de prevu , elle se promit de demander a sa famille des que possible ..Sibylle elle ne savait pas …..

« Bon , griffondor , vous pouvez m'écouter ? »

Lily était grimpée sur une table et essayait de faire un peu d'ordre , mai peine perdue car les griffondor n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter et encore moins les maraudeurs ..

« C'est important ! »

Les paroles n'eurent aucun effet ..

« C'est a propos du quidditch ! »

La , par contre , tout le monde se tus ..Le quidditch était le sport le plus populaire chez les sorciers ..Tout,le monde en était un peu fan …Même les plus cons aimaient le quidditch et s'était l'une des choses qui rassemblaient tous les sorcier quels que soient leurs opinion politique , leur sang ou leur race …

Enfin il y'avait bien quelques réfractaires mais il étaient peu , très peu , nombreux ..Lily obtint donc le silence qu'elle réclamais en vain de puis plus de 5 minutes ..Comme quoi le sport peut avoir des effets miracles ….

« Bon , alors le prochain week-end a pré au lard est prévu pour la semaine prochaine ..Cette fois si , nous ne pourrons pas y aller a pied , la rivière étant en crue ….Des calèches seront a votre disposition , pour cela il vous faut vous inscrire auprès de Mlle Rose , la prof de DCFM ou de mme McGonagall  … »

« Evans ! Sa n'a aucun rapport avec le quidditch »Hurla James approuvé par quelques murmures 

« Potter  , si tu me laissait finir ! si j'avait parler du quidditch en premier , vous n'auriez pas écouté la suite ! »

« Ça va , ça va … »

« Bon , vous savez que vous n'avez plus cour de vol depuis la première année , je parle bien sur aux deuxième année et plus , mais se cour va etre réhabilité ! En effet , Mlle Bibine a un invité de marque , et il va vous aidez , et faire découvrir les dernières techniques , que vous jouiez au quidditch pour votre maison ou nom ..Les horaires seront affiches au tableau ..Voila c'est fini . »

Les réactions furent partagées , certains hurlaient comme des malades en se demandant qui pouvait bien etre l'invité en question , tandis que les autres restaient maussades , la réhabilitation du cour de vol voulait dire : horaire surchargés , et cela ne plaisait pas a grand monde !

« Bon , on y va , ? »

« OU , Sirius ? »

« Ben , s'inscrire ! »

« On va chez qui ? » demanda Célé 

« Chez Mlle Rose bien sur ! »

« Mais , McGonagall est plus proche ! »

« on ne discute pas ! »

Sirius , James Remus Sibylle et Célé se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM ..Peter lui avait préféré partir en direction de la cuisine , cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il n'avait pas mangés et c'était un temps horriblement long pour lui ….

Depuis toujours il avait passé tout son temps a manger ..Ce qui expliquait son poids étonnant ..Il était totalement plein de grasse  , totalement bouffi et c'était le maraudeurs qui avait le moins de succès …

En effet , les filles étaient quasiment toutes folles de Sirius , le plus beau ou presque , de toute l'école ..Après venait James , qui en plus d'etre populaire par ses blagues habituelles , était populaire pour son talent de joueur de quidditch ..En effet il était l'attrapeur et aussi le capitaine de quidditch ..

Tout les ans depuis qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe il avait toujours attrapé le vif d'Or  , bin cela n'avait pas toujours rapporté la victoire …Quand a Remus , lui en se distinguait pas de trop , il restait discret , ne se mouillait pas trop …Il participait aux blagues évidemment mais n'en tirait pas de gloire …

Et il essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer ..Peut etre a cause de son statut …Mais son coté mystérieux attirait des filles , bine sur moins que Sirius ou James mais quand meme ..Lui par contre , un peu comme James refusait la plupart du temps . 

Enfin James avait au minimum deux copines par an , Remus lui n'était sorti qu'avec une fille depuis qu'il était arrivé a Poudlard ..Il en voulait pas trop s'attacher , c'était déjà un exploit que ses amis soient resté avec lui après qu'ils aient tout découvert , mais tout le monde n'était pas pareil …Et il le savait …

Par contre très peu de fille s'intéressait a Peter …Du moins qu'a lui ..Quelques filles essayaient de sortir avec lui pur se rapprocher de l'un des trois autres , mais quasiment aucune pour Peter lui meme! Ce que l'on comprenait …

Mlle rose était une prof de DCFM mais Célé ne l'avait jamais eue ..Pour l bonne raison que cette année , ils avaient été divisés en groupe différent selon leur aptitude et Célé s'était retrouvée avec les moins bon , ave le professeur Johnson et a son grand malheur , Peter ….

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius tenait absolument a y aller mais elle le découvrit vite fait ..

Mlle rose était belle , très belle ..Avec de long cheveux blond voletant derrière elle , des cheveux blonds comme les blés ..Elle avait une voix douce et mélodieuse , et un port de reine ..En fait , c'était une sorte de femme parfaite …Elle était meme plus belle que Fleur …A qui d'ailleurs , elle ressemblait énormément …

« Bonjour les enfants , que voulez vous ? »Elle avait une voix douce comme enchanteresse …

Une voix que l'on aurait pus écouter pendant des heures sans pour autant s'en ennuyer ..Une voix pratiquement aussi mystérieuse que celle de la Mlle trelawney mais en pas aussi chaude ..Car la voix de la femme de 2002 était bien différente que celle de la jeune fille de 1982 .Evidemment , la jeune fille avait déjà la voix cassée mais on l'aurait dit plus légère ..peut etre était ce les année qui allaient la changer ….

« Eh bien , Mlle nous voulons nous inscrire … »

« Très bien vous étés …hum ….5 …Très bien, normalement , vous serez dans la meme calèche …Donnez moi vos noms . »

Les cinq obéirent …Elle , la prof , avait l'air quasiment aussi chtarbée que la prof de divination de 2002  , elle était assez bizarre , il faut l'avouer ,mais si il y'avait bien un point qui déferait totalement de mlle trelawney , c'était le look ! Mlle Rose était vêtue d'une robe Rouge qui arrivait au genou , qui laissait les épaules nues et des talons aguilles …

« Bon , voici votre autorisation , ne la perdez pas ! »

« On en la perdra pas Mme … »

« Mlle , je préfère , cela me fait me sentir moins vielle .. »

Les adolescents sortirent de la pièce ..Ils avaient hâte d'etre a prè au lard ..Pré au lard était le seul village d'Angleterre qui n'était peuplé que de sorciers ….

DRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

« C'est l'heure d'y aller ! »

« Hein , mais normalement , on a une heure de perm la ? »S'écria Sirius 

« Sirius , tu ne prend jamais le temps de lire le tableau d'affichage ? « Demanda Mumus , sarcastique 

« Donne moi une seule raison de le faire et je le ferai !Et n plus j'avait un rendez vous ! »

« Bon , en tout cas , c'est nous qui commenceront  le cour de vol , et c'est maintenant ! Et tant pis pou ton renez vous , Arwen attendra !»

« Ahhhh…Ça va , ça va !!!!.J'espère que l'invité est une très belle femme .. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais .. »

« Pourquoi le ferai je ? »

Tout en papotant , ils arrivèrent devant le hangar a balai ..Toute la classe était la , impatiente de savoir qui était l'invité en question .. Toutes sortes de rumeurs couraient ..De la plus dingue a la plus vraie ….

Puis Mme Bibine paru , Harry mit quelque temps a  la reconnaître , elle n'avait pas les cheveux gris comme en 2002 , elle était brune , très brune et elle n'avait pas les cheveux courts ..

« Bonjour a tous ..Prenez un balai , le votre si il y'a ..et nous allons aller sous se préau .. »

Les casiers ou étaient les balais des joueurs de quidditch étaient la  et Célé et James prirent le leur ..Tous les élèves allèrent vers un préau , qui était en fait un sorte de pièce magiquement réalisée , et qui en tenait que par magie ….

Mais il y faisait chaud , et il y'avait des banc , des tables et un tableau …Apparemment , il  allait y avoir un cour théorique ….Les élèves espéraient qu'il y aurait quand même de la pratique , mais bon si il n'y en avait pas , pourquoi auraient il fait sortir les balais du hangar ? 

« Bon , vous allez avoir un partie théorique , car , nous avons un invité de marque , il est le capitaine d'une equipe de niveau mondial … Son équipe et lui , sont venus s'entraîner en Angleterre , car tout le monde sait que nous avons le terran de Quidditch le plus grand D'Europe …  Pour nous remercier de l'y laisser s'entraîner , il a accepté de donner en plus de son emploi du temps chargé , un cour aux élèves de Poudlard , il va aussi mesurer vos capacité , et si vous voulez faire carriere demandez lui son avis … »

Harry se demandait vraiment qui s'était .Quand Même Bibine avait dit que c'était un capitaine mondialement connu , il avait tout de suite pensé a Krum .Mais ce dernier n'était meme pas né a l'époque …

« Qui est ce Mme ? « Demanda Sirius ..Il était plus qu'impatient et surtout détestait rester dans l'ignorance 

« Eh bien c'est le capitaine de quidditch français ! »

Toute la classe se mit a parler l'air surexcité ..Célé , elle ne comprenait absolument pas ..En effet , elle ne savait absolument pas qui était se mec .Ce qui était normal , vu qu'elle venait du passé …..en tout cas , de la part des filles on entendait des 'au en plus il est trop beau ' et des gars 'il joue trop bien ' ..

Harry supposa que c'était sans doute l'équivalent de Krum dans se temps la ….Il détestait ne pas savoir tout se de quoi les gens parlaient …Sa lui donnait un air de frustration ..

« Qu'en pense tu Célé ? »Demanda Lei-Min 

« Euh je ne sais pas … »

« Comment ? Tu en va spas me dire que tu n'a spas d'avis sur le plus beau des joueurs de quidditch ? « 

« Plus beau c'est discutable .. »Modéra Sibylle 

Harry se rendit compte que les maraudeurs étaient partis dans une discutions très animée sur le quidditch avec le reste des autre gars de la classe , Célé se retrouvait donc seule avec les filles 

« Parle pour Toi Sibylle , toi tu en t'intéresse pas au quidditch ! Et alors , donne nous un exemple de quelqu'un que tu trouve beau ? »

« Euh … »La jeune fille rougi légèrement « Vous savez de quoi parlent les gars ? « 

« Sibylle n'essaierait tu pas de détourner la conversation ? « Demanda Lily 

Harry sursauta un peu comme toujours en entendant sa mère parler , il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais ..Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'il était la , et il ne s'y habituait toujours pas ….

« Non voyons !! Qu'est se qui vus fait dire sa ? « 

« Voyons voir :Ta couleur érythème fessier irrité , ton air dans la lune , tes remarques sans rapport …Tous ses signes la dénotent une seule et unique chose : tu es –« 

Mais Lily fut coupé par Sibylle qui lui avait mis une main devant la bouche et qui essayait de l'étrangler ..

« Ce n'est pas vrai !! »

« Mmmmmm »

Célé se mêla et libera sa future mère ..laissant aux soin de Linda de retenir Sibylle 

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse !! je vous le dis !! »

« Ahhhh …de qui ? »

« De personne et surtout pas de –« elle se retint a temps 

« Ahhh.. tu était a deux doigts ! allez ! »

« Mlle taisez vous !! Mrs aussi !Que dirait notre invité si il vous voyait ainsi !! »

« Il dirait que se sont des adolescent qui on le droit d'etre excité quand une star vient leur rendre visite ! »Dit un ouvel arriavat 

Il était très beau , il fallait l'avouer , avec ses cheveux châtain en piques décolorées , des yeux vert gris , il était très musclé et faisait exprès de porter des vêtements moulants .Il avait un balai sur l'épaule et un sourire a faire craquer ..Toute les filles se turent , la bouche bée rien qu'a sa seule vue .Les garçon se retournèrent , mais sans la bouche pendante pour la majorité .

Sirius lui boudaient car il n'aimait pas trouver quelqu'un de plus beau que lui , de peur de perdre sa réputation …

Quand a Harry cet homme , ou plutôt ses manières lui faisaient penser a Lockhart ,un prof de DCFM totalement incompétent et surtout très prétentieux ..Ce n'était peut etre qu'une impression mais celui la lui paraissait aussi bien prétentieux 

« Mr ! Je ne savait pas que vous étiez arrivé !!!Excusez mes élèves .. »

« Comme je viens de leur dire , ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Bon , hum , je pense que vous le savez déjà mais je vous présente Mr Patrick Delacour ! Le capitaine de l'équipe de France , équipe championne du monde et aussi d'Europe ! La seule a avoir cumulé les deux titres simultanées (sa ne vous rappelle rien ? ) »

Mr delacour ? ? ? ? ?? Serait ce de la famille à Fleur ? Peut etre peut etre pas , Harry n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir ..A l'époque cette dernière n'était même pas née ….

« Bon , je vais vous apprendre quelques techniques qui pour le moment sont très nouvelles et assez peu répandues …D'abord la feinte de Wronski _(je sais pas si mon orthographe est exacte ).._Il faut ne fait descendre en piqué , le plus bas possible , le plus prudent est a 1 m du sol , mais on peut facilement arriver a 60 cm ..Tout dépend de votre balai évidemment , comme cette figure est assez difficile , nous allons faire par exercices …Prenez vos balai , sortez de la tente évidemment , vous volez jusqu'à etre a plus d'une dizaine de mètre puis vous descendez en piqué et vous essayez de me ramenez une fleur …Allez y !!Chacun son tour bien sur ! »

James murmura a Sirius :

« C'est bizarre c'et se qu'a fait Célé a l'entraînement ..Comment pouvait elle le connaître .. »

Pour tout réponse , Sirius haussa les épaules ..

Remus passa le premier , il descendit ne pique , mais pour attraper la fleur , qui pourtant faisait pratiquement 30 cm de haut , il n'y réussi pas , son balai tremblai de trop et il remonta a 1 m du sol ..Ce fut le cas pour la majorité des élèves ..A part James qui ramassa la fleur sans probleme , Célé qui en ramassa tout un bouquet et Sirius ..La manière de se dernier était plus spéciale , il descendait a un mettre du sol , puis se suspendait par les pieds et la tête en bas attrapait la fleur …

« Bien , bien …Mr Potter et Mlle Why vous feriez d'excellent attrapeur .. »

« Je le suis ! »répondit James 

« Et vous mlle Why ? »

« Je suis poursuiveur – veuse ! »Il ne se ferait décidément jamais a etre une femme 

« Quand a Mr black , il irait très bien dans un cirque ….. » 

« Merci .. »

Le cour continua comme sa , Célé et James réussissaient a la perfection , tandis que Sirius inventait a chaque fois des méthodes plus acrobatiques les une que les autres pour réussir….Tout le monde était plus qu'étonné par la prestation de Célé , bien qu'avant elle jouait bien , elle n'avait jamais été aussi douée ..

Meme le capitaine semblait étonné , elle connaissait toues les techniques et les maîtrisaient plus que bien, pourtant c'était des techniques nouvelles ..Mais pas pour Harry , dans son temps ,ses figures la faisaient partie de l'enseignement de base du quidditch et en 5 ans d'entraînement , ils les maîtrisaient plus que bien …

***fin du chapitre 9***

_Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ..ET il est possible que beaucoup d'entre vous ne voient pas l'intérêt du chapitre …Ce qui est normal , mais il m'a surtout servi a présenter des personnages dont je vais avoir besoin ensuite , et aussi a préparer la sortie a pré au lard ..Qui va etre plus qu'importante , elle marquera un tournant dan l'histoire ..Comment , a vous ne le saurez pas ! lol !le prochain chapitre a plus d'action ..Mais gardez ses personnages en tête ! Ils seront importants , plus tard ….._

_Ensuite ,__ Arwen , j'espère que ton personnage te plait ….pou la description , j'ai fait un peu au hasard …pour la maison , je ne pouvait pas faire de toi une griffondor , je n'aime pas les poufsouffles et je te voyait mal a serpentard , j'espère que tu aimes bien ta maison …._

Reponses aux review :

Terry : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime ma fic …Par contre le mot capote je suppose que sa veut dire  'je kiffe 'ou un truc ds le genre , et que tu n'est pas francaise ..Car en France , la signification et vraiment toute autre …je crois que c'est l'equivalent québécois de comdoms (aie , bonjour l'orthografe !) alors …..je voyais pas le rapport avec ma fic au debut !Merci , merci ..Sincerement , j'adore les compliment ,même si apres j'ai des chevilles enormes !!!!ebn tt k continue tes review , même i c des critiques …enfin tu men a pas faait p le moment mais bon …bizooooooooooooo

Arwen : Je sais je sais , j'ai l'esprit tordu pour les nouilles , mais ne plus sa vient de ma seur !! c'est de famille les lobotomies !Voila , ton perso est la , pour le moment elle est pas encore tres presente , mais sa viendra ..si tu veut que je lui fase qqch ne particulier dis le moi ne mail quand tu sera rentre , même si j'ai qq projets pr elle …..^__^  je sai que Sibylle est perspicase , mais c'est important pr l'histoire ….mais bon je suis ne train de reveler trop de choses !!Sino , bon j'ai fait un chap un peu long aujourd'hui , mais c quil ya plein de perso a presenter …Qui vint evoluer et prendre de l'importance ds le ftur …..Enfin , l'un des chaps le plus important de l'histoire je crois c le prochain , il va marqr un tournant , pi un autre aussi ds 3 ou 4 chap …mis bon , je me tais ! na ! biigggggggg bbbbbbbizzzzzzzooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!

_Que deux review ? Attetion , quand je suis ne manque , je deiens psychopates ..Alors vous savez se qu'il vous reste a faire *air menacant * )( !!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. apparition inatendue

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de sphère ..Un chapitre assez important , qui marque une sorte de tournant , même si un plus gros et plus important tournant  est a prévoir pour le chapitre 12 mais qui va peut etre repoussé tout dépendra …Je me suis assez amusée a écrire le début , les reflections d'Harry …_

__

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve propulsé en 1982 dans la peau de Célestine Why , une amie des maraudeurs_

__

_Résumé du chapitre précèdent : Harry montre de plus ne plus ses talent aux quiddtch ..ce qui attire des soupcons .._

__

_Personnages inventés_ :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : peite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

Chapitre 10 : Apparition inattendue 

La salle commune de Griffondor était ne effervescence, tout le monde discutait de se qu'il allaient porté, de se qu'ils allaient faire , d'où il allaient aller …Tout le monde était surexcité car ne plus , il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant les vacances de noël …ET les maraudeurs n'échappaient pas a la règle ..

« Célé, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y vas en uniforme ? »

« Sirius, Depuis quand est ce que tu te soucie de se que tu porte ? »

« Oh ça va, ça va ! Je disait juste sa comme sa ! Tout le monde enlève son uniforme pour aller a pré au lard !Mais bon fait comme tu veux .. »

En effet, tout le monde avait revêtu des habit normaux.. Sirius lui meme était en jean et basket, tous a part quelques personnes.. En fait Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'habit cassez chaud et qu'il aurait envie de porter.. En fait depuis qu'il était devenu Célé, cela faisait maintenant a peu près un mois … 

il se débrouillait pour trouver des fringues a peu près corrects ..C'est a dire qu'il avait laissé les mini jupes de Célé, la vraie au placard, abandonné le rembourrage et les string..Il devait peut etre paraître comme Célé, mais quand il y'avait des limites…

ET pour l'hiver, Célé n'avait pas grand-chose , que des fringues en tissus léger ou des oull tellement décolleté et tellement court , que sa ne devait pas tenir chaud ..A se moment Peter descendit et Harry remarquera que lui aussi avait gardé son uniforme..

« Ah ! Célé, tu es aussi en uniforme , c'est bien , j'avait peur d'etre le seul en uniforme …T u comprend , il y' pein de poches la au moins ! Donc je peut emporter pas mal de réserve de nourriture … »

« Je monte me changer ! »Déclara Harry horrifié a l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec lui .

Elle fouilla sa malle et trouva un pantalon, un vieux jean, délavé, mais c'était le seul pantalon de Célé ..

« Célé ? Depuis quand que tu te balade ne pantalon ? »

« Ben ….euh je sais pas.. J'ai envie c'et tout ! »

Par contre, il garda le haut de son uniforme, jugeant que cela ferait l'affaire.. Car l'un des problème qu'il rencontrait était que Célé, avec ses cheveux blonds, et son corps bien proportionné attirait la faveur de pas mal de males de l'école.. On l'avait draguée au moins quatre fois en deux semaines et demie..

Harry était a chaque fois tellement dégoûté qu'il partait sans dire le moindre mot.. Jamais il ne sortirait avec un mec .Non pas qu'il considérait sa comme une tare , mais sa ne l'attirait pas le moins du monde ..En plus lui il lui arrivait de s'attarder a regarder des filles..

Il ne  voulait pas non plus que l'on prenne Célé pour une lesbienne ! Il avait décidé, sans avoir besoin de grands efforts , qu'il resterait célibataire dans se temps la ! En plus les filles qu'il croisaient était peut les mères de ses camarades de classe …berk …..

Tout sa pour dire qu'il essayait de s'habiller le moins sexy possible …Déjà qu'il ne se faisait pas totalement  son nouveau corps , enfin de mieux en mieux ..Même si il évitait les douches et trouvait sa malsain ….Il se débrouillait peu a peu pour apprivoiser son corps..

Même si il y'a a peine deux semaine, il s'était retrouvé bien dans la merde, une nuit , et qu'il n'avait pas été mécontent d'avoir écouté en biologie aux primaire …Car non seulement c'était douloureux , mais il avait trouvé sa aussi dégoûtant …Ah la la , avait il pensé , pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je devienne une fille ..A peine au moment ou je commence a prendre mes marques ici , il faut que l'on me rappelle les tristes réalités , qui plus est douloureuses de la vie de fille …

Il était resté 20 minutes a trouver quelque chose d'adéquat a utiliser, fuyant les tampons comme la peste ! C'était assez bizarre de marcher avec sa entre les jambes …mais bon il fallais s'y faire …En tout  cas, s'avait été une bonne excuse pour fuir la douche en commun du lendemain, et du reste la semaine aussi.. Ben oui, qui irait vérifier, il pouvait bien faire durer ….

Il secoua la tête pourquoi est ce qu'il repensait a sa ? Il descendit, tout le monde était près a partir …Les maraudeurs n'attendait plus qu'elle..

« Bon parfait , tout le monde est la ? Parfait, moi je vous laisse je vais devant chez serdaigle ! Chercher Arwen.. »

Les autres se dirigèrent vers le parc, ou les calèches attendaient.. Il y'avait 6 places par calèches …Mais comme Peter ne s'était pas inscrit en même temps , il se trouva séparé de ses amis et se retrouva avec Rogue , Alex , Norbert , Fred et Coulia .Il n'allait pas manger en paix le pauvre …Ce fut Arwen qui monta avec les maraudeurs …

A pré au lard , il faisait froid et tout les boutiques étaient déjà décorées de lumière et de guirlande pour préparer noël qui pourtant ne venait que dans deux semaines …Mais en tout cas , pré au lard était très beau a voir comme sa ..On aurait dit qu'une pluie de paillette s'était abattue sur le villages..

De petites fées lumineuse voletaient autour des magasin les guirlandes étaient ensorcelaient et chantaient des chants de noël .Les boules lançaient de bonbon, qui quand on les ouvraient hurlaient 'joyeuses fêtes ' tout le monde parlait joyeusement , et il y'avait beaucoup plus de monde dans les rues que d'habitudes , les bras chargés de paquet cadeau ..

« Bon, James et moi, on va voir les farces et attrapes ? Et vous ? »Dit Sirius 

Peter dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille faire des réserves de nourritures , car ses réserves étaient bientôt épuisées ….Sibylle dit qu'elle voulait aller a 'wizar'mod' une boutique de mode sorcière , elle fut approuvée par Arwen …Remus dit qu'il irait les accompagner la bas ..

Le jeune homme ne mettait plus les pied dans la boutique de farce, depuis qu'il avait vu une statuette , qui , quand ion s'en approchait décapitait un  loup , sa l'avait traumatisé , et il n'y rentrait plus  …Célé suivi un peu a contre cœur ..Bien qu'en apparence , elle eut l'air très emballée ..

« Bon , on se retrouve aux trois balais dans deux heures ou avant si vous voulez .. »

Le groupe se sépara ..

« Tu sais Mumus , c'est cool que tu nous accompagne , comme sa , tu pourra nous donner ton avis de mec .. »Dit Arwen, puis comme ils vendent aussi des fringues pour mec , j'espère trouver quelque chose pour Sirius .. »

Remus échangea un regard avec Sibylle disant :' t'as de l'espoir ma pauvre '..

« Sauf si on passe par le rayon lingerie ! »Plaisanta Sibylle 

« La c'est sur , mieux vaut demander a Sirius , il est plus expert que moi ! en lingerie féminine je veut dire .. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veut dire par la ? Parle Remus ou je te massacre !! »Dit Arwen, d'un air qui se voulait menaçant..

« On est arrivé ! »Remus essayait en fait de détourner la conversation..

Remus regretta amèrement de s'etre proposé pour accompagner les filles.. Les discutions chiffon , et les froissements de tissus avaient trouvé le moyen de l'agacé , de plus les files semblaient prendre trois heures pour savoir si elle prenait cette robe , ou si le mauve allait a l'une d'elle ..En gros il fut très content lorsqu'elles passèrent par la case caisse ….

« Bien , alors qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? « demanda Célé ..

Elle ne s'était pratiquement rien acheté, a part quelques pulls vagues et des pantalons –surtout des pantalons, déjà qu'il fallait une jupe avec l'uniforme Harry ne comptait pas passer son temps libre en jupe …

« Je propose d'aller aux trois balais, boire une bieraubeurre .. Et puis peut etre que l'on y retrouveras Sirius.. »

« Sa m'étonnerai, il est avec James, en train d'aller vers la ménagerie magique ! »Dit Sibylle en regardant un morceau de parchemin..

« Depuis quand est ce que tu as une carte des maraudeurs ? »Lui chuchota Remus 

« N'oubliez pas que vous en avez fait quatre exemplaire … »

« Je sais, un pour chaque maraudeur mais tu n'était pas dans le lot ! »

« TU devrai mieux surveille ta malle ! »Ajouta elle avec un sourire 

« Tu me l'a volé ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

« J'ai ouvert ta malle, j'ai tendu le bras et j'ai planqué la carte sous ma robe !! »

« Alors, les amoureux qu'est ce que vous chuchotez ? « Demanda Célé..

« Ah bon ? Ils sortent ensembles tout les deux ? » demanda Arwen 

« Moi avec Sibylle non c'est comme ma sœur par contre elle ne dirait pas non a – .. »

Sibylle lui ferma promptement le clapet 

« Bon , on va aux trois balais ? »

Et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar …Les trois balais étaient bondés, il ne restait plus que deux ou trois tables de libres.. Des tonnes de paquets était par terre a coté de leur acheteurs évidemment.. Certain homme avis le visage rouge, tandis que les femmes passaient la entre quelques petite emplettes..

 A chaque table, des amis, des adultes autant que des élèves, parlaient gaiement, tout le monde semblait heureux et en bonne compagnie.. Les arrivant s'installèrent a une table un peu en coin observant le monde …

« J'adore l'époque de noël, tout le monde est joyeux, et c'est le moment des réunions , des mais et de la famille … »

En effet, personne n'était seul, personne semblait malheureux ..Personne ?  Vous êtes sur ?

Dans un coin sombre, un homme, ou un garçon, difficile a dire était assis.. Son capuchon était rabattu comme s'il voulait que l'on en voit pas son visage, il regardait, du moins on supposait qu'on; il regardait car son capuchon lui cachait le visage sa bieraubeurre fixement.. 

Ne parlant a personne, et évitant les discussion _(non, se n'est pas Aragorn ! bande de drogués du seigneur des anneaux !)_ Il essayait de ne pas se faire voir.. OU de se faire oublier le mieux possible …ET il y réussissait .Sauf pour une personne.. Arwen..

« Je n'aime pas voir le gens tristes a cette époque de l'année, je vais le voir ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, il la vit et baisa encore plus la tête..

« Bonjour, Mr … »

Il ne répondit pas, ne lui donnant même pas un regard.. Fixant toujours sa bieraubeurre ..

« J'ai dit bonjour, normalement, vous est sensé me répondre ! » Elle n'était pas fâchée et disait sa d'un ton amusé

« mmm…bonjour… »marmonna l'étranger 

« Bon , c'est déjà un bon début ..Alors , apparemment vous étes un gars , je vous donne une quinzaine d'année , a la voix 

..Maintenant , je pourrait savoir se qui pousse un jeune homme a se cacher dans un coin de l'auberge sans amis ? OU sont vos amis ? »

« Je n'en ai pas ici . »répondit sèchement le garçon

« Vous savez , j'ai lu un livre , y'a pas longtemps , le mec , il restait en arrière de l'auberge , caché par un capuchon un peu comme vous , et en fait , c'était un prince …Vous etes un prince ?.. »( Bien quoi c'était ecrit a l'époque non , pis elle s'appelle Arwen , c'est normal qu'elle ai lu le seigneur au moins un fois ! )

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire , bine que la jeune fille ne le vit pas ..

« Non , je ne crois pas , désolé .. »

« Vous en croyez pas ou vous en êtes sur ? »

Putain , elle commençait a le faire chier avec ses question , le garçon lui aurait volontiers tordu le cou pour la faire taire en temps normal , mais la , se n'était pas en temps normal ..Si s'aurait été en temps il ne serait pas dans cette auberge , avec une cape sale , et seul ..

« Bon , que vous soyez un prince ou non Comment vous appelez vous ? Car je suppose que vous en avez un , de nom ! »

Que pouvait il faire ..Lui répondre ou pas , si il ne répondait pas , sa attirerait l'attention , or c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il recherchait , surtout en se moment .

« Je m'appelle Drhâ-Hâk . »

« Drôle de nom , c'était pas un bateau ? »

« C'était les drakkar les bateau ..Et toi , si tu ose trouver mon nom bizarre , quel est le tien ? »

« Arwen . »

Le garçon prenait peu a peu confiance , il était au début totalement perdu et ne connaissait personne .ET il ne voulait connaître personne , mais cette jeune fille avait l'air sincère , et puis elle avait réussi a le faire sourire , ce qui n'était pas un si mauvais point .Ce n'était sans doute pas elle qui irait le vendre ..Il s'était juré de passer inaperçu , bien c'était raté , tant pis ..

« Arwen comment ? »

« Est-ce qu tu m as donné ton nom de famille ? »

« On ne répond pas a une question par une question jeune dame , et mon nom est Badlive . »

« Très bien Drhâ-Hâk Badlive , je suis Arwen Greenleaf . »Elle lui tendit la main , il la serra .

« Enchanté . »

« Tu sais que ton nom est un peu bizarre .. »

« Estime toi heureuse c'est que le raccourci , la d'où je viens , on fait des noms assez compliqués .. »

« C'est quoi le vrai ? »

« Tu te moquerai. »

« non, je ne me moque jamais . »

« Si je le sais , pour vous , c'est totalement ridicule ! »

« Arwen , c'est un peu bizarre aussi ici , alors donne moi ton nom … ! »

« Drâouart hâkiork Badlivertsh . »(nom très compliqué , vous comprenez pourquoi je raccourci !)

Elle se pinça les lèvres …

« C'est d'où ? »

« Tu vois tu ris , ensuite c'est finlandais . »

« Maintenant que l'on se connaît , tu peut me montrer ton visage ? »Dit elle d'un ton qui mélangeai amusement et supplication .

Il releva son capuchon et elle vit son visage , il avait le visage fin , des cheveux bruns coiffés en pique et des yeux bleus très clair .Il n'était pas si mal pensa Arwen  , en le voyant caché comme sa , elle avait pensé que c'était car il était défiguré ou un truc dans le genre ..Mais non , il n'était pas mal .

Eh ! Pourquoi est se que je pense a sa , j'ai un copain ! Peut etre mais lui après tout , il ne se gêne pas pour regarder d'autres filles , pourquoi est se que je ne pourrait pas détailler un peu les gars ?!En tout cas il n'avait pas de raison physique de se cacher ..

Les raisons ne peuvent en etre que mentales , a cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait ..Et si s'était un criminel ?! Non voyons je lis trop de romans !

« Allons , tu vois tu n'as pas a te cacher .. »

« peut etre , peut etre pas , je ne le sais pas .. »

« De quoi veut tu te cacher ? »

« Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te le dire ? »

Il avait pris un ton sarcastique qui le changeai totalement , tout d'un coup il ne lui paru plus si sympathique et l'image d'un film ou un tueur en série mangeai ses victimes lui revint en tête .Elle essaya de cacher son trouble , elle n'allait pas se mettre tout de suite a tourner les talons , non si sa se trouve s'était quelqu'un de gentil …

« Ecoute , je veut t'aider , même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup , tu m'es sympathique ensuite tu a mon age , et tu n'a physiquement pas de raison de te cacher . »

Drhâ-Hâk Rougi un peu au compliment déguisé 

« Ecoute je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le dire ..Puis il va falloir que j'y aille , il faut que j'aille a Poudlard .. »

« Tu vas a poudlard ? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu ! »

« Normal , je ne suis pas encore inscrit . »

« Si tu veux je peut t'y conduire , car je suppose que tu ne sais pas ou c'est .. » 

« En fait  je ne le sais pas .. »

« Alors dit moi de quoi tu te cache .. »

« Ça va , tu es chiante quand tu t'y met ..Voila , de mon père , j'm'suis enfui de chez moi ..ET je ne tiens pas a se qu'il me retrouve , il est en vacances dans le coin ..En fait on était tout ma famille en vacance , mais j'ai profité de cette occasion pour me faire la malle ..Il était violent et sa faisait des années qu'il me battais et que je voulait m'enfuir , et bien j'en ai eu l'occasion ..C'est tout et je ne tenais pas a me faire prendre voila pourquoi j'espère que tu ne vas aller répéter sa a toute la terre .. »

« Non , je ne le ferai pas , mais le directeur pourra t'aider … »

« Alors Arwy , tu commence déjà a me tromper et a draguer les inconnu ? »

Sirius venait de se ramener , et en voyant Arwen parler avec un inconnu il n'avait pas résister a l'envie de se mêler de la conversion ..Drhâ-Hâk pâlit en voyant Sirius , il devait avoir peur que se dernier ne lui demande de répéter son histoire , ou peu etre qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Arwen avait un copain , enfin se sont des suppositions …

« Alors , toi , tu t'appelle comment ? »

Drhâ-Hâk lança un regard suppliant a Arwen , il voulait passer inaperçu bien apparemment s'était du raté !

« Il s'appelle Drhâ-Hâk Badlive , et c'est peut etre un nouvel étudiant de poudlard .. »

« Ah bon , tu viens d'où ? »

« De Finlande . »

« Ahhhh …..Tu fout quoi si loin de chez toi ? »

« Bon , Sirius chéri si on allait rejoindre les autres .. ? »

Demanda Arwen en embrassant légèrement Sirius . Il obéi se laissant guider par la fille , Drhâ-Hâk les regarda s'éloigner .

« Tu viens Drâ-Hâk ? »Demanda Arwen 

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier longtemps il se leva , remit sa cape en place et rejoignit la table ou pas mal de monde était attablé .En fait tout les maraudeurs s'était rassembles la , pares avoir parcouru tous les magasin tout l'après midi ...Sirius et James avaient trouvé pas mal de nouveaux accessoire pour leur bêtises , comme les nouveau et très prisés Pétards mouillé du docteur flibuste ..Peter lui avait fait provision de sucreries et de toutes sortes de je en sais quoi …

James en cachette avait acheté des croquettes pour chien qui les faisaient changer en rose fluo ..Il avait bien l'intention d'en donner a Sirius sous forme animale et de le prendre en photo , afin de se venger de la fois ou il s'était déguisé en père noël et qu'il avait grimpé sur le dos d'un cerf qui se promenait innocemment dans le parc et qu'il avait fait marcher le cerf devant toute l'école …James avait juré de se venger ..

« Bon je te les présente : Voici Sibylle trelawney . »

Drhâ-Hâk fit une petite grimace 

« Célestine Why »

il fit un signe de la main 

« James Potter . »

Il fit une grimace bien plus prononcée 

« Pourquoi tu fait cette tête , je te dérange .. »

« non , non , tu me rappelle juste quelqu'un que je connaissait il y'a longtemps ..Très longtemps ..ET que je n'appréciait pas ..Enfin il n'avait pas de lunettes mais il avait tes cheveux .. »

« Il s'appelait comment ? »

« Vladimir  , je ne me souvient plus de son nom de famille .. »

« Bon , maintenant voici Remus lupin . »

Le finlandais fit une petite grimace qui avait l'air d'un sourire ..

« Ouis enfin , Peter pettigrow .

« Oui , c'est moi , tu veux un gâteau ? »Demanda le gros en tirant de sa poche un chocomiam ..

« De ta part non ! Faudrait que je le désinfecte . »

« Bouhouhou ..Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ? « Gémi le goinfre .

Célé elle commençai a apprécier le nouveau , si il n'aimait pas Peter c'était un bon point …

« Pourquoi t'es méchant avec lui ? Non pas que je sois pas d'accord mais tu le connaît pas ! »Dit Sirius 

« Peut etre mais je n'aime pas les types dans son genre , c'est-à-dire goinfre , obèses , et stupide ! » 

« Tu sais tout s du premier coup d'œil , t'es doué , car t'as bon ! »Renchéri James 

« Je sais je suis assez doué pour sonder les gens ! »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu pense de nous ? Au premier coup d'œil . »Demanda Arwen 

« Eh normalement c'est moi qui fait sa ! »Protesta Sibylle 

« Toi tu nous connais , enfin tu en me connais pas comme j'aimerai , mais bon ..Puis , on va voir si il est doux ou pas … »

« Très bien : Arwen je ne sais pas du tout , Trelawney ,tu es sois disant voyante et sans doute parano ..Lupin , humm je ne sais pas trop , tu cache beaucoup de choses .. »

Le loup garou pâlit soudainement 

« Black : impulsif et légèrement psychopathe ! »

« Hein ? Moi , non je te crois pas ! »

« Potter : Hum …Soupe au lait ..Du style a se marier très jeune .. »

Célé suffoqua , c'était frai , pour tout se qu'il avait dit ..Pour les autre se n'était pas trop grave mais la quand même sa allait etre la vraie réalité

« Pettigrow : Déjà dit obèse stupide et sans cervelle .. »

Une bande de jeune filles s'approcha de la table des maraudeurs .Harry reconnu immédiatement sa mère ..Elle était avec Lei-min , Linda , mais aussi et sa le titilla avec une bande de serpentard de 5 eme année , Rogue , Nott , Lindow et Avery ..Les maraudeurs ainsi que Célé firent la grimace et Drhâ-Hâk se recula ..

« Tians , un nouveau , tu va a Poudlard ? Je suis préfete , je peut t'aider , les préfets sont-« 

« Je sais se qu'est un préfet , et je pense que je me débrouillerai Mlle ? »

« Je suis Lily Evans , je suis a griffondor ..C'est la maison des .. »

« Il sais se que sont les maisons de poudlard, Evans ! »

Le finlandais voulu répliquer , il ne les connaissait pas , mais un regard de Sirius lui fit comprendre que si il voulait échapper a la torture , il lui fallait se taire ..Célé était peinée du traitement que l'on réservait a Lily ..Et dire que elle et James allaient se marier dans moins de quatre ans ..Cela semblait si impossible ..

« Bon , en bine vu qu tu sais plein de chose , je vais juste te présenter quelques personne qui sont a l'école aussi ..Voici Lei-min –Le garçon lui souri gentiment – Linda – toujours un sourire – voici Alex –un léger sourire , c'était un gars tout de même fut pas non plus pousser – Fred – aucun sourire , a peine un regard –Norbert – Aucun regard – et mon petit ami , Severus »

 Le finlandais détailla Rogue un peu plus longtemps tandis que Célé et James s'évanouissaient par terre …Sirius fut le premier a parler 

« Evans ? Tu as bien dit petit ami , en parlant de lui ? »Il designa Rogue 

« C'est bine , tu t'es lavé les oreilles pour une fois Black ? »

« C'est pas a toi que je parlait Rogue ! »

Pour toute réponse Lily embrassa Rogue Et Sirius du se tenir a la table pour ne pas défaillir aussi ..Célé elle ,venait de se réveiller et vit le spectacle !

Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce n'était pas possible , sa mère …Rogue …Non , non non !! Pourquoi est se que le destin s'acharnai sur lui ! Non seulement il avait été transformé en femme , ensuite il se retrouvait dans la peau d'une ex a pettigrow et en plus l lui fallait regarder sa mère en train d'embrasser a pleine bouche Rogue !! Pourquoi , pourquoi ?

« Bon , si vous tenez vraiment a faire des cochonneries , vous pourriez le faire hors de notre champs de vision ? »Demanda James

« Tu es jaloux Potter .. »

« DE qui , d'un sac Poubelle ? »

CLACK !!!*

La main de Lily était partie a toute vitesse , et James se retrouva avec une joue aussi rouge que possible ..

« En tout cas , lui il a une copine , contrairement a certain .. »Dit Lily en tournant les talons .

Une fois Lily partie les réactions ne se firent pas attendre ..

« Je crois que je vais aller vomir ! »Dit Célé 

« Moi de même ! »dit Jammes 

Célé souri , si James était dégoûté a se point s'était peut etre parce qu'il tenait quand même a Lily , car par exemple Sirius était dégoûté mais pas a se point la …Harry était persuadé que s'aurait été Sibylle qui serait sortie avec Rogue , Sirius aurait été dans le même état que James ..Se qui lui faisait dire que se malheur était peut etre bon a quelque chose …

Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter le couple Sirius /Sibylle , enfin ils ne sortaient pas ensembles , mais Harry était persuadé que Sirius ne serait absolument pas contre ..Bon il devait admettre que dans se temps , Sibylle était plutôt mignonne et puis elle était beaucoup moins parano !Mais là, Rogue était déjà moche graisseux et sadique ..Il se demandait vraiment se que Lily pouvait lui Trouver …

« Bon , pas totalement rejouissif , mais bon si tu veux aller a poudlard je peut t'accompagner .. »Dit Sirius a Drhâ-Hâk pour changer de sujet et s'enlever l'image de Lily embrasant Rogue de la tête ..

« Pourquoi toi tout seul , pourquoi tu veux m'emmener dans les bois seul ? En manque le toutou ?! »

Sirius faillit s'étrangler ..Déjà pour l'insinuation dans la phrase , puis aussi et surtout pour le mot toutou ..Personne n'était sensé savoir qu'il était devenu animagus … 

« Pourquoi tu dis sa ? Ensuite , les autres rentrent en calèche alors il faut quelqu'un pour t'accompagner  , car la calèche n'est pas très grande et que comme tu es étranger , tu n'as pas le droit d'y monter . »

« Pourquoi je disait sa ? Tout simplement car tu as une tête de serial killer … »

« Bon si vous arrêtiez de vous disputer , quelqu'un doit l'accompagner , qui veut y aller ? »Demanda James 

« Moi j'ai dit ! »dit Sirius en levant la main 

« Très bien allez y ..Bon Sirius , on se rejoint dans la salle commune .. »

« Ok mon chou ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent des trois balais , dans le vent ..Il commençait a faire nuit ..

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez du nouveau ? »Demanda James de but en blanc 

« Je ne sais pas, il ne m'inspire pas confiance ..Et je me trompe rarement .. »Répondit Sibylle avec un bref coup d'œil a            Célé 

« Moi je l'aime bien ! »Dit Célé , en effet il lui avait fait une bonne impression en se moquant de Peter .

« Moi je l'aime pas , mais comme sa , j'aurai plus de gâteaux si je ne lui ne donne pas … »

« Oui , en tout cas l'avenir nous le diras .. »Conclu Remus ..

***fin du chapitre 10***

_Voila le chapitre est fini , un peu plus long que d'habitude (12 pages) mais estimez vous heureux , je ne ferai jamais de chapitre de 100 pages , même si certaines fic ave des chapitres immenses sont tres bien ( je pense aux portes ).ET voila , le tournant comme vous pouvez le voir se n'est pas l'éclatement de la verité , sa sera peut etre plus tard ..Mais la , c'est un premier tournant assez important , avec un personnage qui va devenir important , le finlandais .Pourquoi vous le saurez plus tard , faites moi part de vos suppositions …..Bon voila , je l'ai fit plus vite que les auyre celui la …Voila !_

Arwen, tu vois ton perso pase plus important la …C'est pour se que je veux faire je ne pouvait pas envoyer Harry ou un maraudeurs ni sibylle voir le petit nouveau ..Pourquoi ben , tu verra plus tard ..J'espere que tu aimeras le role de se perso ..Si t'as des envies particuliere ou des questions sur elle , demande , mais par mail , pour pas reveler grand-chose aux lecteurs.. Tu vois tu embrasse Sirius la …je me mettrai bien a sa place …

6Reviews !!!!!! 6 ReViEwS !!!! 6 REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUPI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Merci !! merci !!! J'en avait jamais recu tant !!!!merci !! je vous aime tout mes reviewer !! *saute en dansant dans sa chambre *Merci !! Bizzo !!!!Bizooo !!!!Héhéhéhé ….*Pin pon pin pon ..C'est ici la cliente pour l'asile ? Oui , oui , mr elle est la devant l'ordi emmener la …* Youpi !! je vs aime !! continuez !!!!!*Mlle venez , il faut venir ! Pourquoi ? arce que !Eh , qu'est se que c'est ? Non je ve po de camisole !clac boum spah ….Oh mon dieu Sandrine ! Qu'est ce que tu leur a fait ? Fallait pas me laisser regarder bufy ni jouer a tomb raider Maman …*Bon je vous repond maintenant mes reveiewer adoré *Sophie , met les infirmiers dans le congelo , sa fera de la viande pour kan on aura faim *Continuer !! 6 reviews vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis trop contente !!!*ferme bien la porte du congelo Sophie !Mais oui maman c'est tres bon avec de la sauce bechamel *mm si je c qua coté de certaine fic  derisoire , ben je suis contente kan mm ….^__^

Ga-L : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic , sissi , sa me fait tjrs plaisir , en plus qur tu dise qu'aucun chap ne t'ai ennuyée ..Ben je pense que c'est se que veux entendre tout ecrivaind efic …lol !Pis en plus c'est cool de voir que mm quand ma fic n'est pu en premiere page , ya encore du monde qui vient la lire !!Sinon ten fait po , je recois mes review ds la mm boite a mail , kelke soit le chap ..Dc je ne toré po oublier ..Ensuite , ben oui Chtarbé est un mot courant !!!

Arwen , ben ya deja un paragraphe qui t'es adressé au dessus je ne vais po me repeter , trop la flemme ! Sinon pour l maison , ben je sais pas , je te voyais ben a Serdaigle mais bon en fait je povait po te mettrea griffondor car sinon il aurait fallu que je parle d'elle avant …Contente que le perso te plaise ! Eh oui c con de devoir aller travailler ! Moi j'ai enore un bouquoin a lire on est vendredi il me reste 2jour et plus de 200 pages , tant pis jiré prenre le reumé sur le net sa ira plus vite !big bizoo bien baveux !!!!!:*

Ptite folle : Merci pour les encouragement !! Sinon, sibylle va-t-elle le savoir , peut etre , peut etre pas …Ben oui faut pas rever je vais pas repondre , en tout cas c'est pas dans se chapitre …Plus tard peut etre … ) biz

*Comment sa sa ferme po ? Prend une corde !*

Didji : Merci , merci !!!sincerement je suis vraimen happy que y'ai des gens qui aiment ma fic , sa me fait speeder , la preuve il est la vendredi soir , alors que dhabitude c po avant le samedi soir , voir dimanche par contre pour mon Ange se sera plus tard ..Enfin je c mm po si tu connai mes autre fic , mais bon je derive ! En tt k jespere que tu aimeras tjrs autant mes chap , malgres la longueur de celui-ci … )_je vien d'me rendre compte que tu m'a fait une lign de review et moi g fé tt a pargrahe pr y repondre .._

Sailor Digitale :  Bon je reconnais que comme titre c'était pas splendide , mais bon j'avait pas vraiment d'idée de titre , mais bon sa augmente quand ils la voient faire de super figures quexistent même pas encore !!!!Sinon , ben non , personne ne decouvre la verité ici !!!Raté !! Pourquoi tu veux que Peter revienne , Me dis po que tu es fan de lui ! la je me pend ! non je rigole si tu l'aime ..Mais faudrait que tu m'explique pk …ahhh..je vois p-e il t'amuse comment je le fais avec ses gateau ? Si oui , je suis flattée ..J'arrive a fer aimer le perso ke j'm le moins ..En tt k je c po , tt dependra si g envie de kkun ki parle a ses gateaux !! lol !!peut etre kil sera la je c po …^__^

mikael is good : Merci pour les compliment , t'en fait pas faudrai m'enchainer pour que je la continue po cette fic ! C de tt celle que j'ai faites (et dieu sait qu'il y'en a !)c ma preferée .. Bon alors toi dans les douches tu serai pas comme hary… *tousote*…Ben c ton choix …*toussote*….Mais bon Harry ds a tete est un petit gamin complexé et timide^__^ ..Je reconnais que si moi j'était dans les douches avc des bo mec je ne ferai pas comme Harry non plus ! ..Bon par contre pour palper ton corps ..hum *toussote*..Bpn la te prendre pour u taré non , mais bon …Hein je ne te juge po …Chacun ses idées …Mater oui , si j'était devenu un mec mais bon de la a palper mon propre corps …ben heu …je c po ….sa me tente po trop ….Mais bo continue  me fer des review ds se style j'etai eclatée en la lisant , oui !! même la en repondant je me retiens de po rire …c vrai en plus !!!Bon ben bye !!!^__^

_Bon vous autre que vous ayez reviewer ou pas , vous avez la qu'il y'a un joli tit bouton qui vous tend les bras je l'entend deja *_cliquez , cliquez !je vous serez eternellment reconnaisant ..Liberez nous , il fait froid ici ! Ah nnon , sa c ds mon congelo *Sophie donne leur quelque chose pour les faire ter ! Oui de la sauce comme sa il seront pres a passer au four , ou de la farce !* Bon en attendant reviewer !!!__

_Toute incitation au cannibalisme ne serait que purment fortuite )_


	11. de plus en plus inquietant

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de sphère ..J'en reviens pas , j'ai des tonnes de review !! Je vous aime !!!! Donc voila je me dépêche un peu , pour vous , pi aussi car j'aime aussi cette fic ..Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur ,même si demain on retourne a cet enfer obligatoire si habituellement nommé école ..Bon aujourd'hui je suis la reine , et en plus ce soir j'vais au ciné voir le seigneur des anneaux .Mais bon , place a l'histoire …._

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme , celestine Why , une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard , les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk .C'est un finlandais , qui va aller a poudlard .._

_Personnages inventés_ :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant , se dit étranger mais a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …_

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Secerus Rgue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 11 : De plus en plus inquiétant 

« Bon , voila , c'est la ..Le mot de passe d'habitude , c'est une sucrerie , je te laisse chercher ..Faut que j'y aille , bye , on se reverra peut etre a griffondor … »

Le finlandais regardait la gargouille ..Ce qu'elle pouvait etre moche , je serai directeur je ne choisirait pas un truc pareil pour garder mon bureau ..

Sirius pendant se temps grimpait 4a 4 les marches des escalier  les tableaux n'était pas la , il fallait monter sept étages a pied ..En plus de tout le chemin qu'il avait marché en compagnie du nouveau ..Celui la , lui paraissait déjà sympathique , il avait un assez bon sens des reparties et du sarcasme , mais aussi très bizarre ..

Pendant le chemin , Sirius lui avait parlé de poudlard et des coutumes , et se gamin avait l'ir de connaître poudlard plutôt bien pour un nouveaux , il avait dit qu'il avait lu sa dans l'histoire de Poudlard , se qui était ma foi possible ..En fait Sirius  le trouvait bizarre a cause du fait qu'il l'avait appelé toutou et qu'en plus il semblait intéressé par Arwen ..

Non pas que Sirius soit follement amoureux d'elle , chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé de tomber vraiment amoureux , mais quand même , quand il sortait avec une fille , c'était pas pour se faire cocufier …

En remontant les marches il tomba nez a nez avec une Lily qui embrassait Rogue ..

« Mon dieu , mais vous voulez choquer les âmes innocentes d'ici , ou quoi ? »

« On a pas besoin de tes sarcasmes, Black . »

« Fait gaffe Evans , il détint sur toi ..Et se serait dommage que tu ne te lave plus les cheveux ! »

Sirius s'enfui vite fait avant que Lily ne comprenne et que par conséquent , il se prenne une belle petite baffe ..Enfin depuis le temps  les baffes il était habitué ..

Entre celles de toutes les petites amies qu'il avait larguées après etre arrivé a ses fins , après toutes celles qui l'avait largué car elles ne voulaient pas aller plus loin , toutes celle dont il s'était moqué ouvertement , une baffe de plus , une baffe de moins ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid…

Dans la salle commune de griffondor c'était le véritable bazar ..Tout le monde parlait , se montrait se qu'il avait acheté a pré au lard , s'était encore pire qu'aux trois balais …

« Alors Sirius , sa c'est bien passé avec le nouveau ? »

« Arwy ??? Qu'est ce que tu fout la ? C'est pas chez toi !! Les gars , vous pouvez m'expliuer ? »

« C'est pas aux gars d'expliquer , c'est moi qui l'ai fait rentrer , je lui ai dit de se boucher les oreilles pendant que je disait le mot de passe , puis je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle irait le répéter aux serpentards… »Répondit Célé

« Bon pour répondre , le nouveau est gentil , mais il m'inquiète .. »

« C'est pour sa que l'on est la ..D'ailleurs Arwen , je pense que maintenant se serait vraiment trop bizarre pour tout le monde si tu ne retournait pas chez toi .. »Dit Remus , en fait il voulait parler de se que le finlandais avait dit a propos des secrets qu'il cachait ..

« Ça va ça va , j'ai comprit ….Mais j'ai le temps de dire au revoir a Siri quand même ! »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et embrasa Sirius qui lui prit tout son temps pour lui dire au revoir ..Enfin , piour que sa langue dise au revoir a celle d'Arwen …Quand les deux eurent fini , Sirius se tourna vers Remus 

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de la f    ire partir ? »

« En effet …Si le nouveau était a griffondor .. »

« Hé , hé , du calme !Il n'y est peut etre pas .. »

« Je rois que si .. »Dit sombrement Sibylle 

« Est se que tu sais quel age il a ? »

« Non ! Mais je sens que tu vas me le dire Jamesie .. »

« Notre age ! Se qui fait que si il était a griffondor , il serait dan notre dortoir .. »

« On agrandirait un peu la  baignoire , c'est tout .. »

« Tu ne comprend pas ! Il va se rendre compte pour Relus , qu'il est absent , et que nous aussi ..Encore si Remus se fait passer pour absent Ok , pour lui , mais nous , on est pas sensé partir se transformer a chaque pleine lune ! »

Heureusement pour eux que la salle était totalement déserte car James n'avait pas baissé la voix le moins du monde 

« Ah oui , c'est vrai ..On peut trouver une excuse non ? »

« Laquelle ? Encore toi , sa peut passer tu dis que tu va retrouver une fille .Mais moi ? Et Peter ? » 

« Sincèrement , la tu me pose une colle ..Je ne sais pas ..On le drogue ?Non , non sérieusement , se qu'on va faire c'est que l'on va tous y réfléchir , et comme sa , le moment venu , on pourra agir .. »

« Oui , d'accord mais on ne peut pas réfléchir trop longtemps , la pleine lune , c'est dans a peine une semaine .. »Dit sombrement Remus 

La bande continua a parler de sa tout le temps que la salle resta déserte , par contre peu a peu elle commença a se remplir , petit a petit … Donc tout le petit monde décida de monter dans un des dortoir , et se fut celui des gars qui fut choisi .En fait c'était surtout car les deux filles n'étaient pas seules dans leur dortoir , et car , vu le rangement qu'il y avait dans l pièce , elle n'avait peut etre pas envie que les gars voient quelque chose de compromettant ..

En réalité , la chambre des files , de 5eme année tout du moins était encore plus en bordel que celle des garçons ..Malgré tout les préjugés , a poudlard bon nombre des filles battaient les gars du coté manque de rangement …Tout sa pour dire qu la conversation se continua chez les gars ..

Tout la salle était en train de manger quand le directeur se leva , il avait apparemment quelque chose a dire ..Mais les maraudeurs , les filles , Evans et sa bande savaient de quoi il s'agissait ..C'était tout simplement l'annonce du nouveau ..Il avait peut etre déjà été reparti , peut etre pas ..Peut etre que au contraire cela allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux ..

« Bonsoir a tous les élèves ..J'ai quelque chose d'important a vous dire .Un nouvel élève va entrer a Poudlard et suivre les cours avec vous ..Il est finlandais mais parle l'anglais , je vous demande donc d'etre gentil et amical avec lui , mais aussi de ne pas trop l'importuner avec le pourquoi du comment de sa venue ici ..je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie .. »

En effet pensa Harry , si j'était la car mon père me battais je n'aimerai pas que tout le collège le sache ..

« Il a etre reparti ici et maintenant Le voici il s'appelle Drhâ-Hâk Badlive .. »

Le garçon entra ..Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment perdu mais plutôt gêné par tout les regards qui étaient portés sur lui ..ET aussi car il allait devoir mettre le choipeau devant tout le monde , avec personne d'autre qui passerait devant ou derrière .Il s'assit et McGonagall lui posa le Choipeau sur la tête ..Le vieil objet sembla murmurer quelque chose et Harry vit le garçon pâlir.

« GRIFFONDOR !!! »

La table concernée se mit a hurler , Sirius et James plus fort que les autres et accueillirent le garcon a bras ouvert ..Sirius en pouvait se résoudre a le soupçonner ..Il aimait bien le nouveau , pas autant que James évidemment  il connaissait James depuis des années et avait toujours été très proche de lui , mais au moins autant que Remus au début ..Il aimait bien le sens de l'humour du finlandais , un peu a la manière de Remus , Piquant et sarcastique ..

Drhâh-Hâk lui n'avait ni l'air triste ni heureux , il était juste surpris , peut etre de se retrouver a cette maisson , peut etr d'etre accueilli comme sa …

« Je vais aller chercher une copie de notre emploi du temps . »Du Lily 

« C'est sa Evans , sa commence a sentir mauvais alors arrête de parler .. »

« Alors Drhâh-Hâk content ? »

« Heu ..oui je crois ..Je ne connais pas les maisons ici .. »

« T'es sur que ton nom c'est pas un bateau ? »Demanda Sirius 

« Non ! Combien de fois faudra t il que je le répète, c'était les drakkar les bateaux .. »

« J'essaierai de m'en rappeler , Drakkar ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Drakkar! »

« Il faudra t'y faire, il passe son temps a appeler les gens par des surnoms ..Estime toi heureux , il ne t'appelle pas de façon trop Ridicule ! »

« Je trouve sa ridicule ! »

« Pas plus que de te faire appeler Jamesie a tout bout de champ ! C'est lassant ! »

« Allons Jamesie , qu'est que tu as contre mes surnoms ? »

« Avoue qu'il ne sont pas toujours très élevés ..Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu m'appelle Sissi , et je pense que Peter n'aime pas beaucoup son surnom .. »

« C'est quoi ? »Demanda Célé a James qui n'avait jamais entendu Peter etre appelé autrement que Peter ..

« Pity … »Répondit James en se retenant de sourire 

« Sissi , je te signale que ton surnom est sensé etre gentil , Sissi s'était une très belle princesse …Elle était très belle .. »

Sibylle baissa les yeux et sembla soudainement etre très intéressée par ses haricots verts …

« Bon voici ton emploi du temps ! »Dit Lily qui venait de revenir 

« Tiens voila la fan des sacs poubelles ! »

« Ta gueule Black ! »

« Tu te rend compte quand tu vas aller plus loin avec lui , il faudra que tu te prépare des sels car sincèrement je pense que tu vas tomber par terre et pas a cause de sa beauté .. »

« Tiens , tu vois les horaires sont la .. »

Lily faisait tout pour faire croire qu'elle n'entendait pas les moqueries ni les sous entendus 

« Je me demande sincèrement comment il va faire pour te faire mouiller .. »

CLACCKK !!!!

La main de Lily avait encore fait des siennes ..Sirius se tenait la joue d'un air pitoyable …Son air de chien battu favori ..

« Pourquoi est tu si violente avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi est tu si chiant ? »

Et elle parti sans un autre mot ..

« Sa va Siri ? »Demanda Sibylle qui en pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer cet air de chien battu 

« Oui , oui , c'est juste que j'était en train de m'imaginer la scène berk ! »

« Moi je préfère ne pas , sa me ferait vomir . »Dit James

« Pareil pour moi ! »Affirma Célé.

D'ailleurs il préférait ne meme pas y penser ..

Le repas se termina sans événement notable .Drakkar mangea normalement mais ne dit rien ..Il en savait pas comment faire la conversation , et ne se sentait pas a l'aise avec tout ses inconnus , qui étaient certes sympathiques mais inconnus …Après le repas , Les maraudeurs et les deux filles ne se dirigèrent pas vers la salle commune , laissèrent Drakkar y aller seul ..

Ils allèrent tous dans la pièce des maraudeurs ..Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé la , dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien , Harry n'y avait plus mis les pieds ..Il redoutait un peu d'y aller .Triste de mauvais souvenir ..

Non pas que cela lui déplaisait tant que sa d'etre revenu la , ni d'etre une file , il était quand même belle et n'avait jamais vu et côtoyé de filles nues autant que sous cette forme , mais son véritable corps lui manquait …Beaucoup de fois encore il agissait comme si il était un garçon , et puis il n'aimait pas être en jupe ni devoir se maquiller ni avoir ..Enfin il espérait qu'il ne resterait pas trop de mois dans le corps de Célé quand même ..

Ces amis aussi lui manquait .Bien qu'ici tout le monde était très amical avec lui , qu'il était très ami avec son père et en bon termes avec sa mère , ce n'était ni Ron , ni Hermione …

Et ces deux la lui manquait ..Nombre de fois , il en s'endormait que quand la nuit était vielle , a force de penser a son présent , a se qu'il se passait dans son monde ..Est se qu'il avait disparu ,est se que la bas , c'était comme arrêté que se voyage n'allait duré que quelques secondes pour les autres mis des mois pour lui ..

Est se que la bas le temps passait plus vite qu'ici , est se que sa disparition avait été remarquée ou est qu'un double astral avait pris sa place ? Il ne le savait pas mais aurai donner beaucoup de choses pour le savoir ….Surtout qu'ici , il lui était douloureux de ne pouvoir rien dire , il avait le pouvoir et parfois la possibilité de tout changer , de refaire son monde , mais c'était trop dangereux et il y'a avait renoncé de lui même ..

Il n'était pas allé voir Dumbledore , non pas qu'il est peur , mais surtout car le directeur connaîtrai peut etre le moyen de rentrer et qu'il ne voulait pas , pas tout de suite , il y irait quand il serait prêt ..Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas entre temps de rechercher a la bibliothèque ..

« Bon alors qu'est se que l'on fait , il est dans notre maison et dans noitre dortoir .. »Dit James

« Pour moi sa va , je suis sensé soit etre a 10 milles d'ici ou a l'infirmerie mais vous ? »Demanda Remus

« Sincèrement je ne sais pas …Sa devient dangereux pour nous .. »Dit Sirius

Tout le monde se creusa le cerveau abordant les hypothèses des plus stupides aux plus irréalisables 

« On lui donne de la coke et comme sa on lui fait croire a des hallucination ? »

« On le fait dormir avec une chaussette sur les yeux ? »

« Une chaussette ???? James ??? »

« Ben quoi comme sa , il ne voit pas ! »

« On met des poupée gonflables ?Tu dois bien avoir sa Sirius »

« Sissi , c'et quoi ces sous entendus ? Et pour information je n'en ai pas ! Rien ne remplace une vraie femme ..D'ailleur sa me fait penser qu'il faudra que je pousse un peu Arwy .. »

« Tu en peut donc pas sortir avec une fille pour autre chose que sa ? »

« Tait toi Mumus , c'est pas tes affaires .. »

« Qui veut une bieraubeurrre ? »

« Pity ! Tu sais que t'es totalement  coté de la plaque ? Elle vienne d'où ? »

« Je les ai prises a la cuisine . »

« Donne ! »

« Bon si on revenait a notre sujet ! »

« Célé , sale rabat joie ! »

« Bon alors comment on va faire ? »Dit Mumus 

« Je en sais pas , il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il en nous voient pas absent . »

« Il y'a un moyen .. »Commença James hésitant 

« Accouche ! »Dis Sirius

« Ben , disons que s'est très dur ..Je ne sais pas si on va réussir .. »

« Allo ici la terre ! Je te rappelle que l'on est devenu animagus !! A 15 ans ! »

« Allez dis nous de quoi il s'agit « Approuva Sibylle 

« Bien , se serait de se créer un double astral .. »

Sirius ouvrit des yeux rond comme des passoires , Remus pareil , Même Harry seuls Sibylle et James semblaient pas étonnés pour deux ronds ..

« Peut tu répéter , en expliquant ? J'ai rien comprit .. »

« C'est normal , gros tas , t'as tellement de graisse que sa te bouche le cerveau ! »Répliqua Célé du tac au tac 

« Arrête Célé , on a besoin de lui . »Dit James 

Harry se demandait toujours autant comment est se que les maraudeurs pouvaient etre amis avec Peter , cet espèce de gros lard totalement taré , qui non content de ne pas etre intelligent faisait tout pour étaler son manque de savoir …

« Eh bien en fait c'est produire une entité qui aura notre forme ,notre apparence ..ET que l'on pourra faire passer pour nous sans trop de difficulté . »

« Mais c'est très dur . »Renchéri Sibille 

« Car ,quand vous lui donnez vie , vous vous dédoublez , donc il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi quand il est en place .Et la cérémonie pour réussir a en fabriquer un est très compliquée .. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire , je l'ai juste lu , et c'était une idée en l'air , a l'origine tout du moins … »

« Eh , bien , je connais les bases du rituel , se n'est pas plus dur que d'invoquez des sylphes .. »

« Des quoi ????!! »Demandèrent Sirius Célé et toute la bande 

« Laissez tombez ! Je veux dire qu'il faut une certaine hygiène de vie pendant toute la journée d'avant la cérémonie , ou vous allez donner une partie de vous-même au double …Je pense a Sirius .. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Siri adoré , hygiène de vie égal pas de sexe ! »Répondit James 

« Pas seulement mais cela en fait partie , comme de ne rien manger d'animal . »

« Et non , mais c'est pas juste ! On peut pas nous imposer sa ! »

« Ta gueule Sirius ..Par contre Sibylle comment on peut faire pour avoir la recette avant une semaine ? »

« Je suppose que la réserve et une cape d'invisibilité feraient l'affaire .. »

« D'accord , j'y vais se soir ! »Dit James 

« Je viens aussi ! »Dis Sirius

James e tourna vers lui , l'air de demander pourquoi 

« Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà allé dans la réserve , mais tu sais kle nombre d'ouvrages qu'il y' la dedans ?Si on a pas le titre , et je crois deviner que l'on ne l'a pas , on peut passer beaucoup de temps a cherche ,alors mieux vaut etre deux ! »

« D'accord , tu viendra .. »

James et Sirius restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à se que tout le monde fut parti , enfin Remus et Sibylle restaient la , ils avaient envie de voir le livre que les deux autre allaient rapporter , Remus car il était directement concerné , Sibylle car elle connaissait un peu cette cérémonie ..

Peter , lui ne pouvait pas veiller , il avait trop besoin de dormir , enfin c'est se qu'il disait .Mais en fait c'était pour aller se goinfrer dans sa chambre ..Son lit était un véritable garde manger !

James se leva et tira sa cape de sous son siège , il s'en recouvrit , avec Sirius et ils partirent , une fois qu'ils furent sortis a coup sur , Sibylle se tourna vers Remus ..

« Tu sis pourquoi je suis restée .. »

« Pour la même raison que moi .. »

« Pour tirer une histoire au clair .. »

« Moi aussi . »

« Alors qu'en pense tu ? »

« Elle st trop bizarre , il y'a quelque chose qu'elle nous cache .. »

« Et ses réactions sont trop bizarres pour etre normales .. »

« Tu sais avec mon ..Enfin tu vois quoi .Je peut ressentir la majorité des émotions des gens , comme quoi , etre loup garou n'a pas que des inconvénients ..Et je peut te dire que certaines de émotions qu'elle ressent parfois ne sont pas normales ou n'ont pas lieu d'etre . »

« Comme se que je vois quand j'interroge les cartes , les étoiles ou quoi que se soit sur elle ..Quand je pose la question , qu'est se qu'elle cache , ou que je recherche son avenir ..Je ne lui oit pas d'avenir …Et je n'arrive pas non lus a voir se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ou elle a perdu la mémoire ..Enfin entre guillemets .Même quand je demande au tarot , le passé de la situation , il en me répond pas ! Sa ne m'est jamais arrivé ! »

« Et je n'ai aucune explication pour se que je sens ..Cette tristesse qui semble l'accompagner toute la journée , ces instant d'émotion intense , ou de dégoût beaucoup trop fort ..Comme aujourd'hui ,devant Lily et Rogue , Jammes je comprend , il ne veut pas l'avouer , mais je suis sur qu'il ne déteste pas Lily tant que sa ..Mais je sais que Célé n'est pas amoureuse de Rogue ..J'ai pensé un instant qu'elle était amoureuse de Lily , mais je me suis rappelé de se qu'elle ressentait  chaque fois qu'elle la voyait se n'est pas de l'amour ! »

« Le probleme c'est qu'est se que c'est ? »

« Je ne  sais pas ..Je n'arrive pas a dire , c'est trop imprécis … »

« Comme moi , je suis rassurée , je ne suis pas la seule a me méfier ..Maintenant , changeons de sujets , que pense tu du nouveau ? »

« Il est bizarre lui aussi , mais se n'est pas pareil ..Il a l'air sincèrement de se cacher ..Et je crois que se qu'il a dit sur son père était vrai .. »

« Mais il cache quelque chose aussi . »

« En effet , c'est se que j'allait dire ..Mais je pense que c'est différent de Célé … »

« Je ne le connaît pas assez pour jugez , Célé , je la connais quand même depuis des années , et son amnésie n'explique pas tout ..Qu'elle lui ai fait perdre la mémoire , d'accord , mais je ne vois pas comment sa pourrait lui faire changer de caractère »

« En tout cas , pour le nouveau ,je suis aussi partisan d'attendre , mais de nous tenir sur nos gardes , on ne sais jamais ..Et toi , en tant que fille continue a observer Célé , et de lui faire cracher quelque chose .. »

**fin du chapitre 11**

_Voila la fin de se chapitre !!Le prochain arrive , gentiment !J'esper pouvoir le mettre aujourd'hui Samedi car je ne sais pas si Ff.net marche …Pour une fois que j'ai fini a pau pres a l'heure _

_Sinon ,__ arwen , Ben ton perso est encore avec Sirius , d'ailleurs je me mettrai encore bien a sa place ..mais , tu n'as plus qu'une semaine a etre avec Sirius .Après je te l'enlève ! Et je l donne a tu sais qui ! Mais bon , une semaine , surtout celle la , dans la vie des maraudeurs , sa peut faire ..attend je compte …3 chapitre normalement …Bon par contre , au départ je pensait ne plus parler du tout de ton perso , la foutre a la corbeille , car je ne lui voyait pas d'utilité , mais je me suis rendu compte que je pourrait fort bien avoir besoin d'un autre personnage féminin …Donc elle ne sera plus avec sirius , mais elle sera encore la .Pourquoi ? Bien , soit tu as ton idée , soit tu attends !!!Hihihihihihi Car je ne le dirai pas ..mais bon c'est visible ..Sinon , comme d'hab , si tu veut faire quelque chose de spécial , dis le moi !!!!_

_Repones__ aux reviews _

_7 reviews ?!! 7REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Encore plus que le dernier coup !! Comme quoi sa sert de manger des infirmiers !!!_

Arwen : Hello !! Bon en plus du paragraphe de plus haut , voici ta reponse : Bon en fait c'st pas grave si tu ecris pas de review tout de suite ..De toue facon tant que j'en ai-je suis contete ^__^ Non , non , c'est pas une incitation a reviewer ..non , non je t'asssure !!!Lr nouveau t'fai penser a Harry ? Oui , mai bon sa peut pas etre harry , puisque harry est ici , sous forme de Célé !A moins que se soit un harry d'un futur encore plus futur ..J'l'avait as pensée celle la ! Mias bon pourquoi pas ….Et oui c'est oi Arwen ! Je maintiens ma proposition de la banque de cerveau de paris ! lol !Tu te rend copte , la ton prso roule une belle pelle a Sirius !! bouhouhouhouhouhohouhohoh…..Voila c tt !! bizzzooooooooooooooooooooo !!!Et ViVE SirIuS !! 

Mais bon j'ai vu orlando bloom sans son deguisment d'elfe des bois , ben , il est pas si bo que sa ..j'prefere Aragorn ..chacun ses gout !! Par contre ma seur dpuis qu'elle a vu les film , elle aussi est une fan de Legolas ..A ceoire que les blondinet font tombrer tout le monde ..mm si il est po blond en vrai …en fait la ya pu rapport ! bon je stppe la..

The sleepingman : Encore une review du style michael ! lol !! mais j'adore se genre la , j'était explosée en lisant !!!Toi non plus tu en ferai pas omme harry ? Restyer toute la hjournée sous la douche , oui mais je suis sure que les vraien filles ont quelque chose dotr a fer ..comme les cours …OPuis c'est pas d'etre une fille qui le ragoute , mais surtout de se fer draguer par des gars .Lui il est juste géné.Y'a quan même sa mere et s futur prof de divintion ….Mais bon peut etre que si je recois des tonens de reveiw ds le tyle je le ferai un peu changer ..Mis bon de la a se qu'il 'se'explore ' et qu'il s'imagine quand même …Je sais pas ..je te dis , si ya plain de reveiw dans le tyle ….Tu voudrais sincerement que sa tarive ???Je epnse que tu decahnterai ..C vré y des bons cotés , mais yen a aussi des mauvais …Bon bye !

Ayla Lily Evans : J'ai une fan ?!!! Youpi !!! *en train de sauter et de danser  *Non c vrai ??? J'suis hyper flattée tu pe pas imaginer ..si si sa voi po mai je suis toute rouge …T'en fait pas je continue !Et je suis contente que sa te fase rire …même moi parfois je me marre n ecrivant …bon bye et biz ..

Ccilia: Merci merci ..je suis contente que tu ttrouve l'idée uinterressante ..Sinon c po grave que t po reviewer plus tot ..Mais rien ne t'empeche de continuer …Contente que tu aime …bizzz

Sailor Digitale : Tu aimes pas peter ? Pourtant c'est quelqu'un de peut etre sensible , de sans doute genti ..Bon je reconnais jen pense as un mot ..Mais sa me dit pas pk tu m'as dit 'y peut pas revnir ?' En fait moi aussi je le deteste ..Comme tu voi g adopté ton surnom pr Drha-Hak …C vré c dur a ecrire ..Ensuite , si il était pas finladais crois tu que je te le dirai ? Pourquoi pesne tu tout de suite a quelqu'un du futur , cela peut etre une autre version d'Harry ..et puis peu etre qu'il connaît tout des monde a cause d'un don de double vue ….Bon ! niark ! De tt facon je repondrai pas ..mais je ne pense pas que sa soit quelqu'un du futur ..Peut etre que j'ai pas planifié non plus …Bye et bizzz

Nina² : en effet tavé po encore reviewer ..mais rien en tempeche de continuer ..Sinon Je suis contetne que tu aimes ..Eh bien peut etre que tout les perso ont raison , eut etre que le nouveau est gentil mais quil cache pas ml de truc ou qil en c plus quil ne veut bien le dire ..Les repone , je ne sais pas si il yen a beaucoup , noublons pas que je ne suis pas encore a la moitié de la fic ..Bizz

Malicia: merci , merci …T'en fais pas je ne suis pas de celle qui lache surtout pas pourcette fic ..Bon peut etre que mon otre fic , Ange , g failli lbandonner bein des fois mais ps elle ..tant fait pas …Tu las lue deux fois ? Tant que sa ? attend i chpitr fois dix pages ca fait …100 pages !! deu oi et tu as decouvert le site se matin ? Wow !!!!Ben bizzz

Didji: merci , merci !!!tu imes bien Drakaar ? Tant mieux moi aussi !Bizzoo 

_Javait__ mal compté : 8review !! 8 REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!*_

_Deux de plu que le dernier coup !!!! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Continuer !! continuer !! et tt ceux qont jamais reveiwer , je vous invit a la fer ….si ff.net marche evidemment …._

ViVe LeS ReViEWS Pi VivE SiRiIUs AuSSi Et LeS BaGuEtteS De PaiN TaNt Qu'On Y eSt !!!!!!!!


	12. le grimoire du dragon rouge

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Sphère !!Ensuite merci a tout les gentil personnes qui on reviewer !! En plus j'en ai plein de review !! Merci !!Merci !! Les réponses sont a la fin !!J'adore vos review vous savez !!!Bon , on est jeudi et j'ai fait que quatre pages , mis bon j'ai une bonne excuse : j'avait une diserte de Français sur Badelaire a faire ! Berk, berk !Bon maintenant qu'elle est faite, je me met aux fics !Se chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres ..Et merci  ma correctrice, Quisty !! merci merci , merci ! Donc normalement , vous n'aurez plus de fautes, grace a elle_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme , celestine Why , une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard , les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâ-Hâk .C'est un finlandais , il est a griffondor. Les Maraudeurs pour ne pas eveiller les supcons sur leurs excursions lunaires décident de créer des doubles astraux ..Des entités ayant leur apparence , afin que le nouveau ne s'appercoive de rien_

_Personnages inventés_ :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant , se dit étranger mais a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par a peu près tout le monde_

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 12

« Debout … »

Remus entendait la vois de son ami chuchoter qu'il fallait qu'il se lève ..Mais il n'avait pas envie d'obéir.. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de glacé lui transpercer les os ..

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! »

Il se redressa a toute vitesse Et vit James devant lui, un seau d'eau dans la main , entrain de ire comme un dératé suivi d'un Sirius qui en avait les larmes aux yeux ..A coté , Sibylle se frottait les yeux , elle venait de se réveiller , mais n'avait pas été touché par l'eau glacée , James avait bien visé !

« T'es chiant !Pourquoi t'as fait sa ? T'es con ou quoi ? »

« Petit un : juste pour le plaisir de te réveiller ! Petit  deux : non ! »

« Haaa *bâillement * vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui , ma Sissi ! Je viens de me dire que j'airai peut etre du t'arroser aussi , Sa te ferait un truc bien plus moulant !Ahhh  ça y est je plane .. »

« Garde tes redressement pour ta copine ! Pas pour moi ! A part sa , vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« En effet ! »James tira de sous sa cape un vieux grimoire poussiéreux et moisi couleur rouge qui avait du etre vif .

« Le grimoire du dragon Rouge ? »Souffla Remus admiratif « Je ne savait pas qu'il était a la réserve .. »

« Tu connais ? »S'étonna Sirius

« Oui .Si vous écoutiez un peu plus en cour vous le sauriez aussi ! C'est l'un des plus grand livres sur la magie qu'il n'est jamais été ecrit ..Beaucoup de recettes la dedans sont de la magie noire ! »

« Ce que nous allons faire en est a la limite . »Signala James

« On a pas vraiment le droit de créer ou de jouer avec la vie , en magie blanche ..Mais la , ce n'est pas une vraie vie .ET puis c'est pour une bonne cause .. »

« Les gars ..Faut pas vous mettre a prendre ses risques pour moi .. »

« Ah que si ! »S'indigna Sirius .

Il détestait par-dessus tout quand Remus se rabaissait avec des truc du genre 'j'en vaut as le coup . Remus était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Sirius le savait très bien , mais par a cause de sa lycanthropie , mais a cause de ses qualités humaines , il était réfléchi mais aussi loyal , serviable et fidèle . 

il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens comme lui ..Evidemment il n'était pas autant ami avec lui qu'avec James , mais Remus était comme son garde fou , une sorte d'élastique qui l'empêchait de tomber , dans la débilité , la lourdeur , ou parfois , la luxure.. Enfin , il était rare que Remus puisse quoi que se soit dans se domaine , surtout avec Sirius..

« On est tes amis ! On va t'aider ! »

« Mais …vous ..c'est .. »

« Chut ! J'entend quelque chose ! »Chuchota James a toute vitesse ..

Les quatre s'assirent a toute vitesse dans les canapés , faisant semblant de dormir mais en gardant quand même un œil sur l'escalier ..Ils virent Peter , dans un pyjama bleu ciel totalement ridicule descendre , un mars a la main.

« Les amis ?Vous êtes encore la ? »

Sirius tiqua au mot ami ..De tout les maraudeurs il était celui qui était le plus cynique avec Peter. Comme déjà en temps normal , il disait toujours se qu'il pensait , se qui était autant un defaut qu'une qualité…Il n'allait pas se gener avec Peter.. Et il pourrait en dire sur le rat … Remus lui se leva.

« Oui , qu'est se que tu veux ? »chuchota il 

« J'arrive pas a dormir , Drhâ-Hâk parle dans son sommeil et sa m'empêche de dormir ! »

Sibylle et Remus se redressèrent , bizarrement intéressés

« Qu'est se qu'il dit ? »

« C'est beaucoup du style 'non ! Non ! père , s'il vous plait !' il doit cauchemarder ..Mais en tout cas , sa me gène pour dormir , alors je suis descendu pour voir.. »

« Bon d'accord tu vas regarder avec nous , mais pas un bruit ! »

« D'accord. »

James tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver a la page qu'il désirait ..

« Voila , c'est sa ! Putain c'est long ! »

_Création d'un double astral_

_Attention ,__ ce sortilège est très puissant .Il ne doit etre utilisé que par des gens maîtrisant parfaitement leurs pouvoir._

_Ingrédients : de la craie rouge , des tuniques de lin blanc , du souffre , des offrandes , de l'encens , de la myrrhe_

_La préparation doit commencer des jours a l'avance , une semaine est un minimum.. Pendant cette semaine vous ne devez pas manger de viande , ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles _

Sirius fit la grimace en lisant cette ligne

_Et faire des séances de concentration pendant une a deux heure chaque jour minimum ..Le but est de rassembler en soi , le plus d'énergie possible pour pouvoir donner cette énergie a son double.. Si vous ne suivez pas a la lettre tout ses conseils , votre double soit n'aura pas d'énergie ou alors vous risquez de perdre toute votre énergie.._

_Se sortilège n'est pas sans risque alors lisez bien les consignes si dessous , nous ne seront pas responsables des effets secondaires occasionnés_

Les maraudeurs arrêtèrent de lire .Il se repassaient tous les paroles dans leur tête..

« C'est très dangereux , les gars , vous ne devriez pas le faire.. »

« Ecoute mon vieux , c'est pas que se soit dangereux qui me dérange dans ce rituel , c'est juste l'abstinence .. »

« Sirius ! Tu peut surtout pas transgresser cette règle la ! Tu perdrai beaucoup trop d'énergie.. »

« Bon , bon ! De toute façon je ne vais pas la transgresser ! Pas pendant la préparation , mais je vais m'en donner a cœur joie entre temps.. »

James se prit la tête entre les mains..

« Mais bon , faudrait qu'Arwen soit un peu moins coincée …. »

« Sirius , se n'est pas car une fille ne couche pas la première semaine qu'elle est coincée ! »

« C'est ce qu'elles disent pour se défendre.. »

« Bon , si on en revenait a notre sujet , car je sens une claque venir pas vous ? »

« Ça va , on reprend ! De toute façon je ne transgresserai pas cette règle .. »

« Bon sérieusement , je sais que c'est dangereux , et je ne vous oblige pas a me suivre ..Moi je sais que je vais essayer de le faire ! Je suis devenu Animagus et se rituel la ne me fait pas peur ! Je en vous en voudrait pas si vous ne me suivez pas. »

« James , t'as pas besoin de faire sa pour moi !J'ai passé des années tout seul lors des pleines lunes, je peut encore en passer d'autres. »

« Ecoute Remus , on s'est crevé le cul a réussir se qu'aucun adolescent n'avait réussi , pour pouvoir t'aider , et se n'est pas un petit nouveau totalement insignifiant qui va le faire oublier mes excursion sous forme animale ! James je te suis ! »Déclara Sirius

« Moi je ne sais pas ..Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir avoir assez de pouvoir pour y arriver.. »

« Peter , la bande des maraudeurs est composée de quatre gars ! On ne vas te laisser tout seul , si tu veut y arriver , tu y arriveras , on t'aideras ! »

« Alors , vous êtes tous d'accord ? On continue ? »Demanda Sibylle

« Oui , Sissi , toi par contre tu vas nous etre très utile , on a besoin de ton expérience en matière de concentration.. »

« Je vous aiderez. Je ne me pardonnerai pas si vous aviez des effets secondaires irréversibles.. »

Ils reprirent la lecture

_Le jour de la cérémonie , allez dans une pièce déserte que vous purifierez avec de l'encens et de la myrrhe. Tracer a la craie une pentacle dans un cercle .le descriptif du cercle magique est a la page 45 .Se serra le milieu de cette figure ou vous tiendrez. Si vous êtes plusieurs , faites un cercle assez grand ..Vous ne devez en aucun sortir du cercle durant la cérémonie , et personne d'autre ne doit etre dans la pièce ._

_Car vous allez devoir appeler les esprit élémentaires . Ces esprit vous donneront se que vous voulez si vous respectez certaines règles et que vous faite tout se qu'il y'a ecrit .Si quelqu'un sort du cercle , l'esprit , bien que pacifiste en temps normal , considérera sa comme une offrande et vous emmènera a jamais , pareil pour tout personne se trouvant dans la pièce._

« Cela veut dire que je ne pourrait pas vous aider.. Remus non plus . »Précisa Sibylle

_Tenez vous au milieu du cercle , nu sous une tunique de lin blanc et dites cette incantation par trois fois_

_Par Azazel , Adonaï , Eloïn Jehoavn_

_Venez a moi esprit élémentaire de notre mère la terre_

_Nous vous en conjurons _

_Venez a nous_

_Entendez notre appel_

_Si cela ne marche pas , recommencez en menaçant et en posant des ultimatums. L'esprit en question ne devrait pas tarder a apparaître .Quand il sera la , il vous demandera se que vous voulez et vous demandera quelque chose en échange. Pas la peine d'essayer de le voler , ses pouvoirs sont trop grand ._

_Mais sachez qu'il aime énormément l'or , ou les femmes , vous devez chacun lui offrir quelque chose pour qu'il vous obéisse. ne le lui donner jamais de la main a la main , mais jetez le hors du cercle.. Le cercle doit absolument etre parfaitement fermé. C'est votre protection et votre bouclier._

_Car sachez que le temps que vous appelez cet esprit , une brèche s'ouvre et l'esprit ne sera pas le seul a venir , des demons vont tenter de vous apater et de vous faire sortir , en vous montrant se a quoi vous tenez le plus sous leur emprise ! Se seront des hallucinations ! N'y croyez surtout pas !_

_Et ne sortez jamais du cercle . Une fois que l'esprit et la et a été honoré , quittez votre tunique , pour que ainsi nus , l'esprit forme votre double . Vous aurez une entité ui vous ressemblera en tout point .Remerciez l'esprit et laissez le partir .Une fois seuls , ne sortez toujours pas du cercle mais tendez vos bras sur le coté et dites_

_Oh ,__ mon moi et mon autre_

_Prends mon énergie et vit_

_Obéi moi car je suis ton créateur !_

_Tu es mien _

_Ainsi soit il_

_Votre double va prendre vie. Vous pouvez le désactiver parfois si vous ne compter pas vous en servir pendant un moment et si vous ne voilez pas refaire la cérémonie. Pour cela retournez dans la pièce ou vous l'avez crée puis mettez vous dans le cercle , laissez votre double a l'exterieurr .Les tuniques doivent avoir été laissés dans le cercle .dites _

_Reviens a moi _

_Energie__ originelle_

_Je te conjure_

_Double ,__ endors toi _

_Obéi moi_

_Ainsi soit il_

_Et rhabillez vous. Le double doit tomber par terre .Pour le remettre en service , dites la même incantation que celle par la quelle vous lui avez donné votre énergie mais en vous déshabillant._

« Voila c'est tout . »Dit James

« Putain , sa a l'air vachement compliqué , et dangereux. »souffla Sirius

« Oui , mais les ingrédients sont assez facile a trouver , il faut juste que l'on se concentre , que l'on fasse des efforts. »

« Dommage que l'on en soit que des gars …Sibylle tu veut pas participer ? »

« Sirius est se que tu pense parfois a autre chose qu'a 'ça' »

« Mais oui , mon jamesie , je pense aussi a aller pisser… »

« Tait toi ! Ou je te tue !Bon sinon , vous pensez que l'on va y arriver ? » coupa James

« Vous allez devoir beaucoup vous entraîner ! La cérémonie est décisive , et deux heures par jours ne seront pas suffisantes. Il n'y a que les tuniques qui vont un peu poser problème mais moi et Remus on va s'en charger. »

« Bon écoutez ! je vous propose quelque chose : Allons nous coucher ! demain , on est dimanche , on va reflechir a comment on va mettre en place tout sa .Donc pas de grasse matinée demain ! »

« Ok j'approuve ! »Dit Sirius en baillant

Les autres ne se firent pas prier non plus pour aller se coucher , et tous montèrent dans leur chambres. Le lendemain, James fut le premier réveillé , en fait il n'avait quasiment pas dormi , n'ayant pas arrêté de penser a tous se qui allait se passer , tous se qu'il allait falloir qu'ils fassent .

Il avait réfléchi aussi a quelle pièce ils utiliseraient et tout sa .Tant et si bien qu'a 7h30 il se leva et commença a s'habiller .Ensuite il réveilla Sirius , Remus et en dernier Peter , qui serrait en guise de doudou un paquet de milka aux noisettes. Une fois les quatre totalement prêts , ils descendirent dans la salle commune

« On réveille Sibylle ? »

« Pas tout de suite , elle et Célé on le droit de dormir encore un peu. D'abord , il y'a des choses a régler pour lesquelles les ne nous seront d'aucune utilité . »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Eh bien , le choix de la pièce en premier lieu .Si j'ai bien compris , il fau que se soit une pièce ou l'on soit les seuls a entrer. J'avais pansé a notre pièce fétiche , mais on s'en sert trop souvent , et puis il va falloir entreposer nos doubles quelque part en attendant ..Le temps qu'on ne s'en sert pas je veut dire .. »

« Pour la pièce , je sais a qui il faut s'adresser ! »Dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil a Sirius « A quelqu'un qui a essayé plus d'endroits que tout se que l'on peut croire.. »

« Héhé ! Vous voyez que ma débauche est utile ! »

« Oui , bon alors , t'as quelque chose en tète qui pourrait nous servir oui , ou non ? »

Sirius se gratta la tête , l'air de réfléchir .

« Bien , oui , je crois ..Y'a bien une pièce au troisième étage ..Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Bien , il va falloir faire du ménage , c'est une salle de classe désaffectée , son entrée est très bien cachée , d'ailleurs je l'ai découverte par hasard .. »

En effet Sirius l'avait découvert a la fin de l'année dernière , il sortait avec une poufsouffles blonde nommée Thémis .ils s'étaient retrouvés une nuit dans un couloir.. Le couloir était désert et Sirius ni la jeune fille n'avaient pu résister , et avaient commencé a se déshabiller ..Sirius avait supporté la jeune fille et l'avait adossée a un mur …

Mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévu s'est que le mur qui semblait totalement normal s'était ouvert derrière la fille , et les deux étaient tombés par terre , dans se qui paressait une salle de classe poussiéreuse totalement désaffectée …Et je peut vous assurer que certaines tables ont été bien nettoyée durant toute cette nuit la !

Les garçons continuèrent a parler de choses et d 'autres pendant quelque temps , puis ils décidèrent de réveiller les filles.

« Faudrait peut etre aussi dire a Drakaar ou on est .. »

« Ouais , pas con , mais on lui laisse quoi sur le mot ? Désolé on est parti , j'ai un double astral sur le feu ? »

« Non , on va dire que l'on a un devoir a faire .. »

« Nous faire nos devoirs ?? »

« Eh , il est nouveau , il n'est pas sensé connaître notre réputation ! »

« pas con ! Bon on lui laisse sa .. Qui va chez les filles ? »

Sirius leva frénétiquement la main .

« Non , c'est moi ! »Dit Remus « Toi Sirius , vaut mieux pas ! »

Remus se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles tandis que James rédigeai un mot pour Drakaar , que Sirius rongeait son frein et que Peter mangeait une fraise tagada.

Remus descendît au bout de 5 minutes , mais les filles furent bien plus longues , elle ne parurent qu'une bonne demi heure après. Sibylle avait tout expliqué a Célé le temps qu'elles se préparent ..

Enfin , Sibylle avait été la retardataire , vu que Célé ne se maquillait plus ..Enfin plutôt parce qu'Harry ne se maquillait pas.. Mais par contre , maintenant , passé la gêne des premiers jours, il commençait a prendre goût a la douche matinale , mais sans que sa mère soit la évidemment ..

***fin du chapitre 12 ***

Bon alors se chapitre est bien plus court que se que vous avez l'habitude , mais s'est tout simplment que je n'ai pas d'autre moyen pour couper ..Sinon , vou auriez eu un chapitre de 25 pages …Mais le prochain sera beacoup plus long promis

Sinon , arwen , dans cet episode , ton perso est jsute evoqué ..dans les pensées de Sirius ..Dans le prochain tu seras plus la.. mais peut etre pas de la maniere que tu aimerai ..Enfin bref ..Voila

Ensuite dans le prochain , s'il y'en a un qui va se taper un sale role , c'est Sirius ..Vous êtes deja plusieurs a avoir reagi sur sa personnalité , ben s va empirer ….

Sinon , drakaar ne joue pas un grand role ici ..Se qui va etre le cas pendant un moment , en faite je vous l'amene pour le moment car il va etre important plus tard pour vous habituez a lui ..

Derniere note : Le grimoire du drago rouge existe reelment (enfin je ve dire que c une vraie legende c po moi qu'est inventé) et pour la ceremonie des maraudeurs , je me suis inspirée de plusieurs pratique de magie , blanche et noire d'ailleur , Disons , y'a deja les pratiques de haute magie , pour aire venir les elmentaires..puis aussi faire venir les demons ..Je n'ai pas invente il faut l'abstinence puis aussi des tuniques sous elsquelles ont est nu ..Bon si vous voulez les details et la recette , que vous voulez esayer , ecrivez moi une review , je serez tres contente !

Maintenant place aux reponses aux reveiws ..

Que 6 review ???? le dernier coup jen ai u 7 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  bouhouhouhouhouhouhohouhouhouhouh !!!!! bon alors pour vous rattrapper men fo 8 pour se chap !!!! non je rigole , je vous oblige po ..Deja que 6 c po mal comparé a Ange …..Bon allez va pour les reponses !!!

Shiny : (ton pseudo sa ve pas dire lumineux ?) ben merci je suis cotntente que tu aimes..vraiment.Sinon , Sirius profiteur ?? non , voyons , qu'est se qui te fais dire sa ??? C'est vri pov filles , mais elles savaient a uoi sattendre avec lui … c leur fotes..Il a violer personne ! na !! mais bon pourtant j'adore Sirius ….Sinon , ben merci !! bizzooo

Didji : de meux en mieux ? t sur ? Ben merci beausoup car c sa le plus dur essayer detre au moins aussi bien que le drnier chap ..Alors sa me fe tres tres plaisir !! Bizzooooo

Arwen : Alors comment vont tes posters de baguettes ?? ¨romis jexpliquera merdaka , mais plus tard ..Fo dus uspense dans la vie !!! lol !!!!En faite je pense que tu va avoir Sirius pendant un peu plus que treois chapitre ..car la ben c'est plus long que j'avait pansé , pis au depart , la ceremonie n'était pas prevue ….Alor , ben tu va encore lavoir !! par contre moi jaimerai bie assister a la cermonie !! lol !!! Sinon , ben pour comment Sirius et siisi se mettent ensemble j'zi quetres idées tottalment diferente , alors suivant comment je vais choisir j'adapterai ton spitch ..Sinon , tu aimé se chap ??? Moi je le trouve trop court ,je hais fer des chaps courts ..mais je vais me retrapper sur le prochain …Sinon continue a traduire 'addictive solution' elle st trop bien c'te fic !! moi g trop de fics en mm tops , pis en plus avc les cours ..maus bon la semaine prochaine sa va aller , je termine a trois klundi et mardi , pis je ciommence a 10 jeudi (cool non ?) dc je vais avoir du temps pour ecrire !!!Bon voila Bizooooooooooooooooo

Ccilia : jsuis contetne que tu aimes , me fo po te forcer a reviewer non plus ..Bon ben vla le new chap ta aimé ??

Bizzz

Ga-L : eh oui les bugs de ff.net c chiant ..Tu tenai tant a ma fic que sa ???? Si oui , je suis atrocement flatée tu pe po imaginer …Sinon , ben Remus et sissi , sont les seuls a se douter , mais c vre que si le nouveau est a griffondor c pr pouvoir le fer plus , dc il va etre importznt …J'espere que tu as aimé se chapitre ? Et que la trouve autant bien que les autres ..BVoila c tt Bizzzzooooo

Ayla : Merci , merci , merci , merci !!!!!!!!!!!! T vrement une fan de 7 fic ?? Ben jsui encore plus rouge !!! autant qu'un coquelicot !!!ou qu'une pasteque en pleine hystyrectomie aussi ….Tu va lajouter a tes favs ?? Jsuis encore plus rouge .Elle perd bcp de sang la pasteque !! Lo !! bizzzoooooooooooooo

Allez maintenant cliquez sur review pour etre gentil avec moi !!!


	13. un peu d'entrainement

_Voici le 13eme chapitre de Sphère ..Ahh.. Ce que j'aime pas le nombre 13…Si mes comptes sont bon , il va être plus long que le dernier… Bon je préviens toute les fans de Sirius, que là, il a vraiment pas un bon rôle.. Arwen, je sais pas trop si on voit ton perso, mais lui non plus a pas vraiment un très bon rôle. J'ai dit que tu garderais encore Sirius pour deux chapitres pares celui-là , mais j'ai pas dit les circonstances…_

_Ensuite, merci  à Quisty, sans elle, mes fic seraient toujours pleines de fautes !!!_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme , Celestine Why , une fille opine des maraudeurs. _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard , les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk .C'est un finlandais , qui va aller à Poudlard .. il est dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, et comme ses dernier s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rie , et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus._

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant , se dit étranger mais a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …_

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mis à ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme                                                                                   année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 13 : un peu d'entrainement

« Bon alors c'est où ?? »

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est ici ..mais je retrouve plus.. »

« Putain, tu t'en rappelle ou pas ? »

« Ben ..heu …Je me rappelle pas spécialement de la pièce  plutôt de ce que j'y ai fait … »

« Réfléchi ..Y'avait pas un détail, pour qu'on puisse la repérer ! »

« Euh… »

« Ah la la ! Désespérant ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les maraudeurs et les deux filles cherchaient en vain la pièce dont Sirius avait parlé. Ils avaient tapoté toutes les briques, tourné toutes les chandeliers. Fait tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer pour faire s'ouvrir un passage secret mais en vain. Tout le monde commençait à désespérer. 

Et Sirius ne réussissait pas à se souvenir de quelque chose de particulier. Quelque chose qui ferait en sorte que l'on trouve vite fait la pièce. D'autant plus que tout le monde commençait à avoir faim. Les gars devaient commencer leur préparation le ventre vide. Alors tout le monde avait suivi..

« Ah si ! »S'écria-t-il 

« Quoi ?? »

« Y'avait un petit piton! Sa jupe s'était accrochée dedans, c'est comme ça que ça s'est ouvert.. Faut tirer sur le piton ! »

« Faut d'abord le trouver ! »

« Ben on va chercher ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard..

« Ça y est j'ai un piton ! »S'exclama Célé.

« Tu vois... »

Elle obéi, et Sirius avait raison. Un passage secret s'ouvrit, laissant place à une pièce plutôt sombre. On était en Novembre, presque Décembre et à huit heures le soleil n'éclairait pas encore la Terre Tout le monde alluma sa baguette et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres de la pièce..

« Aïe ! »

« Quoi Célé ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, rien c'était une table.. »

« Faudrait trouver des chandelier, ou quelque chose pour allumer.. »

« Quand même j'aime bien ce château, mais l'électricité manque ! La magie ne résout pas tout.. »

« C'est quoi l'électricité Sirius ? »

« Pity, mange et tait toi ! »

James trouva finalement un chandelier et l'alluma, la lumière bien que faible permis aux autres de trouver d'autres bougies et de faire la lumière sur la pièce. Cette dernière était totalement déserte. Hormis une table dans un coin, celle contre laquelle avait buté Célé et aussi des coussins dans un coin. 

Des tapisseries étaient accrochés aux murs, elles étaient vielles sans doute, mais elles avaient dû être belles. Au peu que Célé en vue, elle racontait l'histoire d'une dame et d'une licorne..

« Parfait, on va avoir de la place comme ça ! »

« Ouais, mais bonjour la propreté ! »

En effet, on voyait les traces de pas se détacher de la couche de saleté qui ornait le sol d'une couleur grisée.

« Purificaus ! »

Le sol se nettoya , les coussins se rembourrèrent et les tapisseries se reprisèrent et se recolorèrent. La salle paru reprendre vie, tout d'un coup comme par magie, d'ailleurs s'était de la magie !

« Célé, t'as le bouquin ? »

« Oui, je l'ai. »

« Alors, c'est bon, on va commencer »Dit Sibylle.

« Ok ! »Dirent tout les maraudeurs.

« Bon, les gars, vous allez choisir un objet, que vous allez vous représenter précisément dans votre tête. Un objet quel qu'il soit. »

« On peut prendre une personne ? »Demanda Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Non, vaut mieux que tu choisisse un objet simple : un briquet ou n'importe quoi mais de simple ! Sinon, tu vas avoir trop de mal ! »Répondit James.

« Bon , je peux continuer ? Bon, alors cet objet vous allez vous en représenter chaque partie, chaque morceau, c'est pour ça qu'il en faut un simple. Et vous allez essayer d'exercer votre pouvoir sur cet objet. »

« Hein ? Sans rien dire, sans rien ? »Demanda Remus interloqué.

« Sans rien, par votre seule force mentale. Vous allez devoir donner vie à votre double par ce moyen, alors vous avez intérêt à la maîtriser si vous ne voulez pas qu'il n'aie qu'une seule jambe ! »

« D'accord. »

« Y'a pire que de n'avoir qu'une seule jambe.. »

Les autre ses tournèrent vers Sirius qui avait dit ça

« Ben , de pas avoir la troisième ! »

Tout le monde murmura 'désolant'

« Bon alors choisissez-les, si vous avez besoin d'un objet qui n'est pas ici, mais que vous pensez que vous arriverez mieux sur lui, dites le nous à moi ou à Célé, on ira vous le chercher ! Vous devez passer le plus de temps possible à vous entraîner. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu sais Remus, t'as pas besoin de faire ça, toi.. »Dit Sirius, qui ne voulait pas non plus que son ami se donne du mal inutilement.

« Je sais que j'en ai pas besoin, mais déjà, ça ne va pas me faire de mal, ensuite, bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et puis les maraudeurs sont solidaires ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui.. C'est vrai . »Dit James « Mais si tu ne respecte pas les obligation , c'est pas grave.. »

« T'en fait pas . »

« Bon , bien maintenant , choisissons nos objets. »

Chaque garçon choisi un objet. Peter prit un petit beurre, Remus un stylo, James une gomme et Sirius choisi un compas. Chacun se demandait vraiment si ça allait apporter quelque chose..

James regarda longuement sa gomme, essayant de la voir sous tout les angles possibles. Remus lui ne regarda qu'à peine son stylo et commença dès le début à se le représenter mentalement. Peter croqua un morceau du gâteau 'pour établir un lien psychique avec l'objet.'

« Pity ? Tu vas bouffer quoi à ton double ? Son oreille ? Ou une de ses.. »

Sirius ne fini pas la phrase car Sibylle lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de dire des conneries. Tous les gars s'assirent, essayant de se concentrer. Seul Sirius, assit bougeait sur ses fesses, se tortillait, apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de rester calme… Il fini par se lever.

« Je peux pas me concentrer ici, je vais ailleurs ! »

« Où ? Tu dois te concentrer pas faire autre chose ! »

« Je veux juste un endroit où je serais seul. Je vais aller me mettre dans les chiottes ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui quoi, je serait seul, puis en plus c'est calme ! »

« D'accord va , si ça t'amuse. »

Sirius sorti de la pièce. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de trouver un coin tranquille pour se concentrer, ce qu'il voulait s'était une fille! Il savait que quand il commencerait la préparation, il serait tenu a l'abstinence. Et la préparation allait durer une semaine ! 

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine qu'il était avec Arwen, il avait assez attendu. Il savait que ce n'était pas longtemps, mais bon, il fallait avouer, que s'était pas non plus la grande histoire d'amour, il savait pourquoi il sortait avec elle, et s'était pas pour son intelligence ! Non il sortait avec elle, car elle était mignonne et bien faite, rien de plus, rien de moins !

Jusqu'à maintenant, une fille sur trois avait accepté dès le premier coup ou il avait demandé, dès la première semaine. En moyenne l'autre tiers cédait au bout de la deuxième semaine, puis le dernier tiers lui foutait une baffe, ou il les larguait, car il avait trouvé une autre, plus facile.. Bon maintenant restait juste à trouver la Serdaigle, puis à lui demander ! Si elle ne voulait pas ..Bien… 

Soit il attendait, soit il en trouvait une autre, juste le temps qu'il fasse son affaire ! (voir note en bas)..Alors, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Bien, vu l'heure qu'il était et aussi le jour, il pensait qu'elle devait être dans la grande salle en train de manger…

Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers le rez-de-chaussée.. Elle était bien là , assise en train de regarder avec très peu d'envie une briochette. Il s'approcha en douceur, puis l'embrassa sur la joue , elle se retourna.

« Bonjour ma belle ! »

« Bonjour . »

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir très faim.. »Dit il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle, la main autour de sa taille.

« Bien , je n'aime pas manger le matin. »

« Ahhh…Voyons cette briochette ne demande qu'à être mangée.. »Continua t'il, charmeur en lui prenant la briochette des mains et en lui portant à la hauteur de la bouche. Elle continuait à regarder la briochette, se demandant ce qu'elle allait en faire.

« Non, je crois que je ne vais pas la manger. »Dit elle en souriant a Sirius.

« Bon eh bien, que dirais-tu de passer un peu de temps ensemble. On pourrait aller je sais pas moi… Se promener au bord 

du lac , ou dans les bois.. »

Rien que le mot bois lui mit la puce a l'oreille. En effet si Sirius parlait de bois, se n'était pas pour observer les oiseaux ! Elle connaissait trop bien sa réputation.

« Sirius.. C'est quoi le sous entendu.. »

« Le sous entendu, mais il n'y en a pas, ma belle. »

Il souri en ajoutant ça, de son sourire le plus charmeur, c'est vrai qu'il était à tomber comme ça.. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais aller plus loin avec lui pensa Arwen. Mais elle savait que si cela était possible, son nez se serait autant allongé qu'une canne à pêche .

« C'est cela. »

« Mais non ! »

Elle comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir son copain. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas. Déjà ça ne faisait que semaine qu'elle sortait avec lui, et s'était bien trop tôt. Ensuite elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius, et elle n'avait jamais eu envie de lui servir de kleenex. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

            Il en faudrait du temps pour qu'elle aille plus loin avec lui. Il avait beau être beau, il y'avait des limites quand même, elle n'était pas prête à tout, et surtout pas à faire ça, juste pour le garder !

Sirius comprit qu'elle comprenait, et qu'elle refusait. Et ça le faisait bien chier .Et dire que s'était sa petite amie ! Mais bon, il n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de chance qu'il avait de conclure avec elle. Peut-être que dans la semaine prochaine se serait bon…Après tout qui sait.. 

Mais bon, si il loupait son coup peu importe après tout. Il sortait avec elle, non  pas parce qu'il l'aimait, loin de lui cette pensée, mais juste car elle était mignonne. En faite tout se qu'il l'intéressait s'était son cul. Mais il n'allait pas attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps non plus. Si elle ne voulait pas, tant pis  il la larguerait, puis en prendrait une autre…

« Bon , alors je vais te laisser, ma belle. »

Il se releva, l'embrassa et se dirigea avec la sortie. Après tout si elle ne voulait pas de lui, pour le moment, en tout cas espérait-il, il n'allait pas rester là, à la regarder manger ! Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensée, surtout, il essayait de monter des plans pour la mettre dans son lit plus facilement, qu'il se cogna dans la première personne qu'il croisa.

En levant les yeux, il vit que c'était une serpentard qu'il connaissait assez, elle s'appelait Corbine. C'était une blonde, plutôt bien formée. Sirius la connaissait très bien, ils n'étaient jamais réellement sortis ensemble, disons que Sirius se servait d'elle quand il avait des pulsions à assouvir , et elle de même.

« Alors , comment ça va Sirius ? »

« Bien.. »

« Fait pas l'innocent ! J'ai entendu ta conversation avec la Serdaigle.. »

Sirius souri, peut-être que finalement sa journée ne serait pas perdue. Si elle parlait de ça, il savait ce que cela impliquait, et il savait aussi que si elle en parlait s'était qu'elle n'était pas contre…

« Oui , et alors.. ? »

« Je connais une pièce très tranquille… »

Il la regarda d'un air machiavélique. L'air de réfléchir. 

« C'est où ? »

Dans la pièce des maraudeurs, le silence régnait en maître. Chaque gars était assis dans un coin et se concentrait sur son objet. Seul James avait réussi à faire avancer un peu son objet, Remus à le faire tourner, mais Peter lui ne se concentrait plus sur son gâteau  il l'avait mangé, mais avait trouvé un cadavre d'araignée. 

Sibylle était assise sur la seule table, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle regardait les gars d'un air distrait perdue dans ses pensés. Célé, elle, en avait eu rapidement marre, de rester là, à se tourner les pousses, et était partie. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait aller voir Drakaar, voir si il ne se sentait pas trop seul, si il ne se doutait de rien… 

Si Célé avait été la Célé normale, Sibylle aurait pensé qu'elle avait des vues sur Drakaar, mais, là, c'était différent. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa Célé. Et s'était en gros à se qu'elle pensait assise sur sa table. A Célé qui était si bizarre. Elle se repassait dans sa tête les anecdotes les plus bizarre, aux plus anodines, ami qui en révélait parfois bien plus. 

Enfin c'était l'un de ses deux sujets de pensées, le deuxième étant Sirius. Non pas qu'il lui plaisait, mais surtout, qu'elle savait plus que bien ce pourquoi il était parti. Elle était voyante quand même, elle n'en voyait pas les détails, mais elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire.. 

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses dons pour le deviner. Pauvre Arwen…Elle était aussi partagée entre l'envie de couvrir  celui qui était son ami, mais aussi de le dénoncer à Arwen. Si elle, Sibylle était dans son cas, aimerait-elle savoir ? Non, elle ne croyait pas. Tout savoir est bien souvent un fardeau, mais bon, si Arwen l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre ça lui ferait encore plus mal….

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?Cela faisait au moins des centaines de fois qu'elle se posait cette question. Et toujours pas de réponses. Par pulsions ? Oui mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il humilie salisse ou profite de pauvres filles ? Il n'avait donc pas d'autre moyen, je sais pas moi, une poupée gonflable ?

 Si il n'y avait pas eu ce côté à la personnalité de Sirius, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle lui aurait demandé de sortir avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas surtitre avec ce genre de mec, très peu pour elle !Il avait beau être beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais quand même sa mentalité était à chier !

Célé montait tranquillement les escaliers, elle ne pouvait plus tenir dans l'autre pièce, à regarder les autre ne rien faire, s'était bien trop chiant, elle avait eu un coup de bar, ce qui était normal, après s'être levée toute la semaine à sept heures, il avait fallu que le dimanche elle se lève à huit heures !

            Et regarder les autre fermer les yeux, et se relaxer, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se serait écroulée par terre si elle n'était pas sortie. Puis après tout, elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce, Sibylle oui, elle savait comment faire pour se concentrer, mais elle Célé, qui ne supportait pas la divination, donc se mettre en transe, il n'en parlerait même pas, il n'était d'aucune utilité. 

Autant aller voir le nouveau, le finlandais. Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlé, cela ne faisait que deux jours de toute manière qu'il était arrivé. Et comme il lui avait fait bonne impression lors de leur première rencontre en se débrouillant pour casser Peter pourquoi ne pas aller faire connaissance avec lui. Tout se qu'il espérait s'est qu'il ne se ferait pas trop d'idée, et qu'il ne voudrait pas sortir avec elle ! Ah non ! Berk ! Pourvu qu'il soit PD ! Pria mentalement Harry. 

Bon d'accord il adorait parler avec son père ou avec Sirius, mais il se retenait toujours devant eux, de peur de révéler quelque chose, ou de faire une gaffe monumentale. De plus, il avait en tête ce qu'il arriverait aux deux amis. Sirius qui serait accusé du meurtre de son meilleur ami, et surtout le pire, James qui mourrait. 

Pour Harry, s'était triste de le voir heureux, triste de le voir rire alors qu'il ne lui restait que cinq ans à vivre. C'était un peu comme pour Lily, mais pas vraiment pareil, il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments pour son père que pour sa mère. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, les clichés que l'on apprend inconsciemment conduisent les visions que nous avons des adultes que l'on rencontre. 

James était le garçon populaire, drôle, intelligent et beau par-dessus le marché, Harry voulait qu'il soit fier de son fils, et il admirait son père. Lily était la jeune fille fragile et douce, qui ne voulait que du bien, qui n'avait pas choisi son sang. Harry voulait l'aimer, la réconforter, se faire aimer d'elle. Il y avait une nuance entre les deux parent et les deux sentiments, amis dans tout les cas, il était triste en les voyant.

            Et voir ses parents, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais vu, lui faisait encore plus mal que de ne jamais les avoir connu. Parfois il bénissait cet accident qui lui avait permis de voir sa famille pour la seule fois de sa vie, mais parfois il le maudissait, cela ne faisait que raviver les peines, les blessure qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de compenser et de refermer en quinze ans. 

Il ne pouvait pas être libre face à eux, la plaie le tiraillait et le faisait souffrir. Sauf que pour cette blessure-là, rien ne pourrait la soulager, et surtout rien ne pourrait la refermer, il garderait toujours en tête que ses parent allaient mourir, ou étaient mort, qu'il se trouve dans le passé, ou dans son présent.. 

Se sont des choses que l'on en peut pas oublier. La mort était quelque chose d'inoubliable. A force de penser à ses tristes choses, Cédric lui revint en mémoire. Lui aussi était mort, évidemment cela faisait moins de mal à Harry que ses parent, mais Cédric était jeune, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, ne se marierait jamais.. 

il ne vivrai plus. Harry avait un moment déprimé à cause de sa mort, et aussi car il se sentait coupable, mais en arrivant dans se temps, cela lui était sorti, il y repensait partout, mais pas de la même manière. Ici tout était différent. Les priorités de pensée changent et il avait abandonné ça déprime pour Cédric.

Peut-être car ici, il n'y avait rien pour le lui rappeler… peut-être car il préférait se concentrer sur ses parents, graver à jamais leurs sourires, leurs rires, plutôt que les cris et les visages déformés par la peur qu'il avait vu ou entendu dans ses cauchemars.

Il était arrivé au septième étage.  Elle était montée directement là, n'allant même pas dans la grande salle, poussé comme par une sorte d'intuition, qui lui disait qu'il était resté là, dans la salle commune. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était là, assis en train de lire un espèce de gros bouquin poussiéreux.

« Salut ! »

« Salut….Euh … comment tu t'appelles.. Je me rappelle plus.. »

« C'est pas grave, je m'appelle Ha – Célestine, mais tout le monde m'appelle Célé. »

Il avait failli dire Harry , décidément il ne s'habituera jamais à ne plus être lui même . Enfin, il était lui même, mais il n'avait pas son corps, et puis pas le même nom.

« D'accord , salut Célé. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« Non, j'ai terminé mes devoirs depuis un moment, pas eux, ils s'y prennent toujours à la dernière heure.. »

« Ahhh.. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Célé cherchait désespérément un sujet quelconque de conversation.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« Oh. C'est un livre qui s'appelle 'prophéties , charlatanisme et vérité' »

« C'est de la divination ? » 

« Oui et non.. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment cette matière.. »

« Moi si, enfin dans mon ancien collège, la prof était une espèce de tarée, on s'amusait vraiment bien.. »

« Ouais , mais j'aime pas quand même. »

Même si Harry avait légèrement changé d'avis sur sa prof de divination, la Mlle Trelawney de 2002, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la matière. Il ne voyait plus Sibylle comme une tarée, du au fait que là, il était assez ami avec lui…Mais par contre rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'opinion qu'il avait sur la matière elle même.

« Bah ! chacun ses goûts. Je supporte bien pas enchantement.. »

« Moi c'est potion et divination que j'aime vraiment pas, les autres cours ça va.. »

« Je sais pas encore, j'aime souvent les cours en fonction de l'enseignant. »

« Bien tu verras ça dès demain ! »

« Oui , j'y compte bien. »

A ce moment, l'estomac de Célé fit un tel bruit qu'on aurait juré que s'était un pet d'éléphant. Son manque de petit déjeuner commençait à se faire sentir.

« Ca te dirai de descendre, j'ai faim, j'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner. »

« Si tu veux, moi j'ai mangé, mais je en suis pas contre le fait de t'accompagner. »

Heureusement, les dimanches, les petits déjeuners étaient servis à n'importe quelle heure du matin, tant que midi n'était pas passé, le déjeuner s'était de midi à trois heure et le dîner de huit heures a dix heures.

Les deux griffondors se mirent en marche et commencèrent à descendre les sept étages. Harry aurait bien prit le raccourci qui se trouvait derrière le tableau de Circé, mais la sorcière était partie faire un tour, il dut donc descendre a pied.

Alors qu'ils étaient au deuxième quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira le regard de Célé. Elle venait de voir Sirius sortir d'une pièce, qui n'était pas les chiottes.

« Attends moi là, Drakkar, je reviens. »

 Célé se dirigea ver Sirius qui lui tournait le dos.

« Sirius ! T'es.. »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase, il venait de voir une autre fille, une blondasse sortir aussi de la pièce, elle était très belle, ça Harry ne pouvait pas le nier, mais, par contre elle avait une sacrée dégaine de pouffiasse.

Sirius en entendant son nom se retourna.

« Célé ! Quelle bonne surprise que fait tu là ? »

« C'est qui elle ? »Demanda la serpentarde

« Toi sois, gentille, dégage ! »

La fille obéi

« Qu'est se que tu faisais, je te rappelle que tu étais sensé te concentrer ! »

« Eh ! Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai juste décidé de commencer mon entraînement en différé.. »

« T'es vraiment con ! En plus même pas avec ta copine ! T'es dégoûtant ! »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas.. »

« Qui s'était ? »

« Un vide burne ! »

« T'as pas honte ? »

Harry était plus que outré par la conduite de son futur parrain. Il n'avait décidément aucune morale. Harry ne supportait pas ça, et si ça n'avait pas été Sirius il lui aurait foutu une bonne baffe. Ben quoi s'est tout se qu'il méritait ! 

« Bon, ben j'ai à faire, maintenant, faut que je me concentre ! »

Harry se retint de dire quelque chose, il senti pourtant une cohorte d'insulte lui venir à la bouche, mais n'avait pas vraiment, du moins qu'à moitié envie de les dire… Il préféra se taire..

« Ah ! j'oubliait , Célé , un mot de ça à quiconque et tu es morte !! »

***Fin du chapitre13 ***

Note 1 : je sais que je fais un Sirius détestable, mais dans mon esprit le Sirius adolescent et beau, le sait, et en use et abuse… Je comprend que vous ne l'aimiez pas , mais ne zapper pas ma fic pour ça ..il va s'améliorer  dans trois chapitres à peu près… 

Ensuite Arwen, voila se que je disait que ton perso allait pas vraiment avoir un beau rôle, ben, tu te fais cocufier …Je te jure que c'est pas personnel, mais s'était ça ou tu couchais avec lui, et il te jetait …Et j'aimais pas vraiment cette solution…Bon , ton perso n'est pas beaucoup là, mais il est plus là que dans le dernier chapitre !

Bon, maintenant, que vous aimiez ou pas, laissez moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !!

Reponses aux review.

Martin : T'as po comprit ?? Ben la g fe un rappel ..jespere que sa va ..en faite c pour pas que le nouveau remarques qu'ils decouchent tous ensemble , sa ferait trop bizarre puis sa eveillerai les soupcons.. Sinon , ben pour Célé , dans se chapitre la , elle est plus importante..Puis sa va faire que de s'amplifier !!

Arwen : Bon j'espere que t'aime tjrs autant cette fic…ce chap est plus long que lotre 11pages je crois , puis ten fais il vont venir vite , la preuve , on est mercredi pi je suis en train d'ecrire mes reponses aux reviews..Bon alors comme sa demain et apres demian ta des exams , c balo ?! ben j'esprer que tu vas reussir ! fo reusir d'ailleur !!Pis continue pour addictive..Derniere chose , pour Merdaka j'explique dns le prochain chapitre …* tatdadadadada roulement de tambour* alors prepare toi !! lol !! Allez bon travail !! Bizzooooooo

Trunks-01 : Fodra que tu m'explique ton pseudo ! sinon jsui contente que sa te fasse plaisir ! sisisisisisi ..j'adore les compliment , me sa tt le monde le savé deja !Pi jssui trétrétéré contente que tu mette ds tes fav ..chui tt flattée….bizzooo

Didji : hello ! C vré que mm moi j'm po trop la prso de Sirius..Mais bon , il va sarrabger..Sinon pour Célé tant fe po , c prevu mais po tt de suite ..hihiihi.. vous le saurez en lisant !!!!!lol ! c sadik hein ? bizzoooo

Que 4 reviews ???????????????????????? comment sa que 4 ????????????????????? l'dernier coup j'en ai u6 !! pk sa baisse !! j'ai quasiment plus u de review pour Ange !! c une honte !!! donner moi des review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I love reveiws !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Non , non je suis pas tarée , jsui juste en manque !!! 


	14. allez ! debout! retour en cour!

_Voila sphere 14 ! ben oui deja !! Mias réjouissez vous on est mercredi et je commence a l'ecrire se qui vuet dire que vous allez bientôt l'avoir !!!_

_Ensuite ,__ merci  a quisty , sans elle , mes fic seraient toujours pleines de fautes !!!_

__

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme , celestine Why , une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard , les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des maraudeurs , et comme ses dernier s'absente tout les mois , ils décident de créer une sorte de double , pour qu'il ne remarque rien , et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Entre temps , Sirius trouve le moyen de tromper Arwen.._

_Personnages inventés_ :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Linda Fioravanti : Amie de Lily, 5ème année, griffondor_

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant , se dit étranger mais a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …_

__Corbine : serpentarde, pouffiasse de première avec Sirius a trompé arwen.._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 14 : Allez debout ! On retourne en cour

Célé plissa les yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être déjà l'heure. Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être endormie qu'il y'avait a peine une ou deux minutes s'était vraiment injuste ! Un coup d'œil furtif au réveil lui confirma ses craintes. Dans quelques minutes il serait sept heures ! 

L'heure de se lever, l'heure de redémarrer une nouvelle semaine. Elle savait que la semaine serait plus que bien occupée, déjà car s'était bientôt la fin du trimestre donc que les devoirs se faisaient aussi nombreux que les mouches sur le cul d'une vache, mais aussi parce que samedi s'était la pleine lune, donc, que les maraudeurs devaient être au point d'ici là.

            Hier, ils n'avaient pas chaumé. Sirius avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était réellement allé se concentrer dans les chiottes, et avait stupéfié tout le monde, Célé plus particulièrement, quand il avait réussi a faire venir son compas à peine une heure plus tard. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tout sauf se concentrer, et s'était pour ça qu'elle était très impressionnée. 

La plupart des gars avaient réussi aux alentours de midi, hormis Peter pour qui il avait fallu trois heures de plus. Après pendant l'après-midi, les gars avaient essayé de modifier leur objet, grâce à ce que l'on appelait vulgairement de la télékinésie. 

Remus bien que non concerné pour la cérémonie s'était impliqué au moins autant que les autres gars. Il tenait réellement à essayer ça aussi, déjà pour ne pas se sentir mis à part, mais aussi car il savait que de toute façon, cela augmentait les pouvoirs. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il voulait pouvoir les aider.

 Pour lui s'était évidement plus facile, sa lycanthropie lui exacerbait les sens, il avait plus de faculté que les autres. Mais il se mettait volontairement en échec, afin de ne pas se vanter en premier, ensuite pour ne pas mettre la pression non plus a ses amis. Remus était toujours étonné d'avoir des amis comme eux. 

Déjà ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné quand ils avaient appris qu'il était un loup-garou, mais pour lui, ils violaient tour à tour toutes les règles de l'école. Ils étaient devenus animagus. Ce que tout le monde pensait impossible de la part de trois adolescents de cinquième Année.

Ils avaient fait ça en cachette au départ. L'idée était venue de Sirius au retour des vacances de Pâques de sa deuxième année. Il en avait parlé à James, ce dernier d'abord sceptique, avait finalement accepté en voyant que de toute façon, rien ni personne n'empêcherai Sirius de le faire. 

Peter avait été mis dans la confidence. Comme à cette époque il sortait avec Célé il lui avait répété content d'avoir pour une fois un sujet à peu près intéressant de conversation. Sibylle l'avait appris par ses propres moyens. Remus avait été le dernier au courant. Evidemment il voyait que ses amis faisaient des messes basses. 

Au départ il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il était loup-garou qu'ils le mettaient à l'écart. Après tout qui ne l'aurait pas fait en voyant que son ami était un loup-garou, qui une fois par mois risquait de les tuer. Mais les gars, voyant qu'il se méprenait lui avait tout dit, se qu'ils comptaient faire, et comment..

Pour cette fois-là, Remus n'avait pas pu les aider, quand il l'avait appris, ils étaient déjà trop loin. Trop avancé pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Et aussi car être Animagus et loup-garou n'avait jamais été tenté, il y'avait trop de risques Mais là, il voulait et espérait bien se rattraper. C'était pour ça qu'il se mettait lui aussi dans le bain.

            Après que Célé eut lâché les Maraudeurs, elle était allée voir Drakkar. Les deux adolescents avaient pas mal discuté et Harry trouvait que son impression première était bonne, c'était un brave gars. Il parlait peu de sa famille, mais quand il le faisait s'était avec cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux, une sorte de tristesse mêlée à de la honte et de la peine…

Célé avait appris qu'il était fils unique, et que son père n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle… C'était un homme assez violent, sanguin et aussi qui détestait se faire rappeler à l'ordre. En Finlande là-bas, il était un personnage haut placé, influant et aussi très riche. 

Le fait que son fils, unique qui plus est, lui résiste ne lui avait jamais plus, et il avait commencé a la frapper en espérant comme il disait le mater… Il n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler, et Célé le comprenait, mais on aurait dit qu'il se sentait mieux après…

C'est peut-être ce que ferait Célé, quand elle parlerait à quelqu'un de sa réelle identité…Peut-être qu'après elle se sentirait mieux.. Non… Elle ne se sentirait jamais mieux ! Elle aurait toujours une partie d'elle qui penserait que ses parents qui étaient là, si heureux, si insouciants, n'avait plus que cinq ans à vivre…

Mais il faudrait bien un de ces quatre qu'elle en parle ne serait ce qu'à Dumbledore. Elle se donnait jusqu'à temps qu'elle est épluchée en vain tout les bouquins de la bibliothèque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pourtant dans son vrai temps, il n'aurait pas hésité à aller voir Dumbledore…

Mais là, une sorte de pressentiment lui disait de ne pas y aller. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle supposait que s'était de la peur, ni plus ni moins. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas tant que ça être hors de son temps, mais elle aimait quand même être là. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents…. 

Ce genre d'occasion ne lui arriverait plus jamais et il le savait.. Même si ça lui faisait mal, il préférait les voir à ne plus jamais pouvoir leur parler.. Tant pis pour la douleur, il savait que plus tard il bénirait cette expérience et que cela lui resterait comme un très bon souvenir.

Ils avaient réussi vers huit heures pour Sirius, neuf heures pour James à peu près dix heures pour Remus mais quand Célé était partie au lit, Peter n'avait toujours pas réussi. Pendant que les gars se concentraient, Sibylle et Célé avaient déambulé dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires. Les tuniques demeuraient introuvables, mais pour la myrrhe s'était chose faite, Sibylle ayant bien sûr de l'encens dans ses affaires personnelles.

Célé n'avait révélé à personne ce qu'elle avait appris de Sirius. Elle s'était tue, mais vu le regard de Sibylle, elle n'était pas la seule à être au courant. Harry plaignait à la fois la pauvre Arwen, mais aussi Sibylle, il était comme Remus, il était persuadé qu'elle tenait à Sirius bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer.

S'était aussi gros qu'un éléphant dans une maison de poupée. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi la voyante ne lui demandait pas. Même si il n'était pas une fille en temps normal, il n'avait jamais apprécié se genre de mecs, profiteur jusqu'au bout. Le fait que son parrain en fasse partie le titillait un peu.

 Il aimait beaucoup le Sirius échappé, qui mangeait des rats dans une caverne, mais il aimait de moins en moins l'adolescent. Il l'aimait quand même un peu, mais il ressentait quand même un peu de dégoût. Mais bon, peut-être changerait-il… Heureusement que son père n'était pas comme ça. Là, ça lui aurait fait beaucoup plus mal.

Enfin il ne pouvait dire qu'il était content de son père adolescent, rien qu'au sujet de Lily. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la détestait tant que ça ? Ok moins que Rogue mais pas de beaucoup. Harry avait pas mal de fois imaginé la jeunesse de ses parents mais pas comme ça.

Il avait toujours pensé que James et Lily étaient tombés amoureux très tôt, ou qu'ils avaient été amis avant. Car là, il ne leur restait que trois ans avant de se marier, et Harry trouvait maintenant que ça avait du être précipité… C'était bizarre. Le caractère de James était bien ce qu'il imaginait, celui de Lily aussi . Mais il avait toujours pensé que les deux s'entendaient. 

Il n'avait jamais imaginé le passé de Peter et d'ailleurs il aurait aimé ne pas le connaître. Il imaginait Remus exactement comme il était en ce moment, c'est-à-dire intelligent, mais réservé, timide. On comprenait pourquoi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Mlle Trelawney avait été à l'école avec eux.

 Ni encore pire qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Remus et qu'en plus elle soit amoureuse de Sirius… D'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais pensé à son passé…Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle fut belle… D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais vue sans ses couches innombrables de fringues… 

Par contre il avait imaginé Sirius beau, du moins autant que sur la photo de mariage, mais pas du tout comme ça. Il avait pensé que Sirius aussi avait une petite amie à qui il était fidèle depuis un moment, du moins que c'était pas un profiteur qui sortait avec les filles juste pour le cul… Ben il s'était trompé et en beauté d'ailleurs !

Les réveils se mirent à sonner, peu à peu les endormies se réveillèrent. Tour à tour elles se levèrent et allèrent à la salle d'eau. Harry aimait bien les voir se réveiller. Ça l'amusait assez, de voir ses jeunes filles totalement décoiffées, fringuées comme l'as de pique. Elles qui voulaient tout le temps paraître si... Parfaites…. 

Eh bien, là ça cassait assez le mythe. D'ailleurs les filles auraient dit la même chose si elles voyaient les gars se réveiller. Harry était sur que Sirius, au réveil, ne devait pas être si beau que ça(discutable.. Sirius mal coiffé.. qui ne dormirait qu'en caleçon…hhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm). Mais bon, il ne jugerait pas, les gars n'étaient pas son centre principal d'intérêt…

Toujours est-il qu'il attendit pour aller prendre sa douche. Maintenant, il s'était un peu plus fait à son corps et à sa nouvelle identité, il ne disait plus non aux douches, car après tout, autant en profiter, de son nouveau moi ! Il n'était pas autant profiteur que ne l'aurait été Sirius dans le même cas, il ne voulait surtout pas ressembler à ça !

 Mais par contre, bien, il pouvait bien regarder… Par contre si il attendait pour aller prendre sa douche, s'était à cause de sa mère… Face à elle il se sentait gêné, puis il n'allait pas la regarder quand même, il n'allait pas refaire le complexe d'Oedipe ! De toute manière il ne voulait pas tuer James ! 

Donc il attendait que sa mère est finie de prendre sa douche, puis il y allait. Il restait quand même pas mal de filles, comme deux classes étaient mélangées… Il avait quand même de quoi se rincer l'œil. Après tout, il fallait prendre cette aventure comme une bénédiction, alors autant profiter de tout ce qui était profitable !

Il vit sa mère sortir, donc il se dépêcha d'y aller. La fille qui ressemblait à Cho était là. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle.. C'est vrai qu'elle rappelait pas mal Cho à Harry et que ce n'était pas forcement des bons souvenirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques regards en coin. 

Bon, par contre le faite qu'il soit une fille sur ce côté là était un peu chiant… Il ne voulait pas sortir avec un gars, il n'était pas PD mais il n'était pas gouine non plus… Quel espèce de stupide dilemme… il ne pourrait que se rincer l'œil, rien faire du style Sirius.

En pensant à ce dernier il ne savait pas ce qu'il loupait, pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Sibylle qui était en train de se laver... Elle non plus n'était pas mal… Même plutôt bien. Eh ! C'est ta future prof de divination ! Tu sais, celle que tu ne supporte pas ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça, nue sous sa douche ?? En plus je ne pense pas que ton parrain apprécierait… 

Bon c'est vrai que Sirius était un peu salaud sur les bords. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était bien, non pas qu'il soit intéressé par les gars, mais même pour un gars, on voyait tout de suite que Sirius était plus que bien foutu. Il était musclé, juste ce qu'il fallait, en plus il était drôle. Si on lui enlevait son côté obsédé, il serait le petit copain idéal. Mais voila son côté obsédé faisait partie de lui… On ne pouvait pas lui faire un lavage de cerveau !

Harry resta un moment sous sa douche à observer de temps en temps les autres filles. Après tout, il aurait du faire ça plus tôt ! Mais il lui fallut quand même sortir au bout d'un moment, qui lui paru trop court ! Mais bon, toutes les autres filles désertaient la douche, ça aurait fait un peu tâche si il ne faisait pas pareil.

Après s'ensuivit l'habituelle torture de l'habillement. Il avait réussi à trouver des fringues, ou plutôt sous-vêtements, qui lui donnait moins de gène que ceux du début, il s'était juré au passage de ne jamais demander à une seule de ses petites copines de porter un string ! Il avait essayé… 

Mais quand même s'habiller en fille le dérangeait toujours. Dans sa tête il était Harry et pas un travesti ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La jupe par exemple était un des éléments obligatoires de l'uniforme des filles à Poudlard.. Si un jour il devenait Directeur, ben quoi il avait le droit de rêver, il abolirait cette tradition !

« Tu pense à quoi ? »

Harry se retourna, c'était Sibylle qui venait de lui parler. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que toutes les filles étaient déjà sorties et qu'il ne restait plus que lui dans le dortoir. Avec Sibylle bien entendu. 

« Euh… A rien.. On y va ? »

« Oui, oui.. »Dit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Les deux filles descendirent. Les garçons les attendaient comme d'habitude dans la salle commune. 

« Vous en avez mit du temps ?! »Dit James.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre ! »Répondit Sibylle en pointant Célé du doigt

« Pourquoi ? T'a pas réussi à t'habiller ? T'avais oublié comment on faisait ? »

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler. Célé détourna vivement la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Les autres à part Sibylle ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle faisait ça et la regardèrent d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »Demanda James.

Harry hésita un moment, est-ce qu'il devait leur dire ce qu'il avait vu, entre Sirius et la pouffiasse de serpentard ? Ou alors se taire ? Il décida de se taire. Non pas parce qu'il cautionnait ce qu'avait fait Sirius mais tout simplement car elle n'en avait pas envie. Sibylle elle comprenait, c'était déjà ça !

« Rien, laissez-la, elle est de mauvaise humeur, je la comprends, y'avait plus que de l'eau froide dans les douches. »Répondit Sibylle.

« Eh bien fallait venir avec nous, ma Sissi ! »

« Dans tes rêves !! Je ne suis pas une pute je te signale ! »Répondit 'Sissi' méchamment.

Sirius failli tomber sur le cul, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé comme ça… D'habitude il lui lançait quelques sous entendus et elle lui en relançait d'autre. Mais là… Il se demanda un instant si ça venait de ce qu'il avait fait hier. Non, comment pourrait-elle savoir, y'a que Célé qui le sait.  

Il se demanda un instant si Célé lui aurait raconté, puis il se rappela qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était voyante… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on lui en tenait rigueur, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste trompé Arwen, et en plus elle ne le savait pas. C'était pas la fin du monde tout de même..

 Il avait fait ça des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Et personne ne le lui avait reproché… mais là ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Arwen était assez appréciée de Célé et Sibylle, et qu'elles n'appréciaient pas l'attitude de Sirius. Bien qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, ou presque, mais quand même ça devenait plus que lourd a la fin !

Quand est-ce qu'il changerait, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il change ? Aucune des deux filles n'étaient en mesure de répondre à ces questions… Pourtant elles auraient aimé savoir ce qu'il lui fallait pour changer… Peut-être que c'était tout simplement ses hormones.  Allez savoir !

En tout cas, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses hormones un de ses quatre. Ou alors, il allait tout perdre. Déjà Arwen, mais ça c'était sûr, et Harry était persuadé que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Mais aussi un jour il tombera réellement amoureux et la fille, ne connaissant que trop bien sa réputation l'enverra sur les roses. 

Tant pis pour lui après tout pensa Harry. Oui, mais il aimait son parrain comme un père, et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux, or c'était ce qui était en train de lui pendre au nez à force de ses frasques. Il ne savait pas si dans le futur Sirius avait été réellement amoureux ou si il avait aimé quelqu'un pour autre chose que son plaisir personnel et égoïste.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir à penser ça, mais Rogue avait raison… Ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius lors du passage des  licornes était vrai… Sirius n'avait jamais aimé aucune fille pour autre chose que son corps, et bien peu de filles l'avait réellement aimé… Et c'était dommage…

Finalement tout le petit groupe descendît pour prendre son petite déjeuner, les gars dirent aux filles que Drakkar était déjà descendu manger, qu'il s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui. Célé trouva ça un peu dommage elle aimait bien parler avec ce gars. Pour Harry c'était comme avoir trouvé un ami dans ce temps-là.

Avec lui, il n'avait aucun sentiment de tristesse aucun mauvais augure. Et il pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans avoir constamment à l'esprit ce qu'il allait devenir. Il pouvait parler de tout sans se censurer de peur de dire quelque chose sur lui qu'il ne serait pas sensé savoir, vu qu'il ne savait rien d'autre de lui que ce que savaient les autres maraudeurs.

« Bon, les gars vu que Drakkar n'est pas avec nous, je vais devoir vous dire quelque chose. »Commença Sibylle.

« Ecoutez, pour votre cérémonie qui va avoir lieu Samedi si mon calendrier dit vrai, il va falloir préparer la salle. »

« Ah bon ? Tu nous l'avais pas dit ! »Dit James

« Je sais, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! »Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que l'on fasse ? »

« Eh bien d'abord il faut que l'on recouvre les murs d'une étoffe blanche qui doit être parfaitement propre. Après quoi, il faut que vous accrochiez au plafond une étoile dorée qui marquera les quatre points cardinaux. Il faut que la pièce soit éclairée de deux lustres un a l'occident, un a l'orient. »

« Ca m'a pas l'air compliqué a part ça ! »Commenta Sirius. 

« Mais non c'est très simple ! »ironisa James.

« Vous me laissez finir oui ou merde ? »

« Oui ! Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire avant ! »

« Ecoutez, vous ne préparez cette cérémonie que depuis hier ! Je ne voulais pas vous décourager ! »

« Ça va, Ça va ! »

« Bon ensuite, à l'occident il faut que vous dressiez une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. A l'orient il faut faire un autel, d'environ 1m 30 recouvert de blanc aussi. Au milieu il faut dresser un pentacle magique, autour il faut disposer sept petit cube en plomb, étain, fer, or, cuivre, vif argent, argent. »

« Deux secondes, je t'interromps mais on trouve ça où ? »

« Eh bien, normalement chez le prof d'enchantement. »Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde

« HEIN ????????????????? »

« Ben oui, vous avez bien une cape. »

« Oui, mais bon on aurait aimé le savoir plus tôt ! »

« Désolée ! Bon ensuite il faut une lumière en haut et à droite, un brûle parfum, en haut à gauche, de l'eau en bas, à droite, et du sel en bas à gauche. Au-dessus de l'autel il faut un miroir ! »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un peu beaucoup ! »

« Mais non, voyons, on a des heures de perm pendant la journée ! »Dit Harry.

« Mais faire ça, en plus de notre préparation ! »

« Eh bien, il le faudra ! C'est moi qui ira voler ! »Se proposa Célé.

« De toute façon, si la pièce n'est pas correctement arrangée, la cérémonie a toutes les chances de rater ! »Dit Sibylle.

« C'est comme l'hygiène de vie qu'il faut avoir, faut pas flancher sinon, on loupe tout ! »

« Exactement Mumus ! »

« Puis ça ne doit pas être si compliqué ! »

Le groupe était déjà au troisième étage. Sirius se détacha du groupe en disant qu'il allait chercher Arwen et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre. Célé et Sibylle préférèrent se taire.

Sirius rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Drakkar était déjà assit quand le reste du groupe était arrivé et maintenant il parlait avec Lei-Min des cours qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui.

« Vous savez quoi ? On va être mélangé ! ? »Annonça Arwen. 

Les Griffondor la regardèrent sans comprendre pour autant se qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ben oui, aujourd'hui on a cour de divination en commun ! C'est y pas cool ? »Demanda t'elle en embrasant Sirius.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ? On mange là ! »Ronchonna Drakkar.

« Qu'as-tu mon petit, tu es jaloux ? »

Le nouveau s'empourpra légèrement, mais lança un regard assassin à Sirius. Lui aussi était au courant pour Sirius et ses frasques, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire non plus.

« De toi ? Tu veux rêver ? ! C'est comme si j'étais jaloux de Rogue ! »

« Il a une belle petite amie pourtant… »Commença Remus en donnant un coup de coude a James qui lui répondit par un regard tueur.

D'ailleurs Lily avait déserté la table de griffondor et était en train d'embrasser son Severus a la table des serpentards.

« Comment fait-elle ? »Soupira James.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est trop belle pour lui, mais par contre côté caractère, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante ! »Déclara Sirius.

« Tu sais, côté caractère ou mentalité, t'as peut-être rien a dire.. »Insinua sibylle

« Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de mal àcette fille ? »Demanda Drâ-Hâk.

Sirius et James expliquèrent tout ça au nouveau tandis que Remus gardait un sourire imprécis et que Célé préférait ne pas écouter. 

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment son père et sa mère avaient finalement pu tomber amoureux malgré tout ce qui semblait les séparer et les faire se détester… Il ne savait pas comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire, que deux êtres qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se supporter l'un l'autre finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre… 

Cela semblait tellement fou… Ils semblaient être ennemis, quasiment autant que Sirius et Rogue… Si les ennemis finissaient ensemble, quand Harry rentrerait chez lui, il roulerait une pelle à Malfoy ! Faudrait déjà qu'il réussisse à rentrer évidemment…

Il secoua la tête pour empêcher l'image de s'installer dans sa tête. Trop tard, ça y est, il était en train de visualiser… Ah non ! Jamais il ne ferait ça ! Non, non et non !!! Pas un gars déjà et ensuite pas Malfoy !

Sirius et James avaient fini d'expliquer à Drakkar, qui lui ne semblait pas convaincu des arguments des deux Maraudeurs. Il ne voyait rien de mal dans cette fille. Elle était gentille. Un peu miss je sais tout mais bon, il en fallait bien partout.. Sirius était maintenant en train d'embrasser romantiquement son Arwen..

Célé eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le couple comme ça. Il plaignait Arwen, et il n'était pas le seul pensa-t-il en croisant le regard de Sibylle. Il aurait aimé qu'elle sache et que Sirius se ramasse un bon pain ! Harry avait quasiment mal au cœur de penser ça.

C'était son parrain après tout il ne devrait pas lui vouloir du mal… En temps normal… Mais là… Ce qu'il avait fait était tout bonnement répugnant, et si il avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul motif, il ne se gênerait absolument pas pour frapper Sirius. Même si il n'était qu'une fille, et qu'il avait sans doute moins de force qu'en gars, il avait quand même envie de le frapper.

Arwen, elle ne se doutait de rien, même pas de la moindre petite chose. Et c'était dommage… Elle ne savait pas ce que Sirius avait fait hier, elle ne savait pas que c'était un salaud. Enfin elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius mais elle ne pensait qu'il avait pu la tromper suffit qu'elle avait dit non. 

Pourtant Sirius malgré son beau visage, son air charmeur, était un beau salaud sur ce coup-là. Un pur et dur Salaud. Mais bon il ne s'était pas vanté de ça, du moins Célé n'espérait pas. Car être cocue, ça passe, mais qu'en plus tout le monde soit au courant sauf vous…

Il ne savait pas si James ou Remus le savaient… Harry ne savait pas ce que son père ferait si il l'apprenait, est-ce qu'il couvrirait Sirius ou alors est-ce qu'il l'engueulerait ? Remus, ça il le savait, il l'engueulerait et lui ferait la morale ! Peter lui, il ne comprendrait qu'à peine, trop occuper à communier avec ses gâteaux.

Sirius et James se levèrent un peu avant que la cloche ne sonne. James lança un petit regard à Sirius désignant respectivement Arwen puis lui avec un air d'interrogation. Sirius haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Il embrassa la fille et lui murmura quelque chose a l'oreille.

Les deux amis sortirent de la salle et commencèrent à monter les marches.

« Où ils vont ? »Demanda Drakkar en se tournant vers Célé.

Elle hocha les épaules et regarda Mumus. Drakkar ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression indescriptible que Drakkar ne serait jamais vraiment ami avec Remus

« Eh bien, je crois qu'ils préparent une surprise pour le cours de divination ! »

« Pourquoi tu vas pas avec eux ? »Questionna Sibylle.

« Parce que pour celle-là, je ne suis pas au courant de ce que c'est. Ils n'ont pas voulu me le dire. »

« A moi non plus.. »dit Peter entre deux croissants.

« Normal, t'as pas demandé ! »

**fin du chapitre14 **

_Voila ce chapitre est terminé !! Et dire que l'on est que Lundi !!!Ben quisty , la t'a du temps !!!!_

_Sinon pour la prepration de la piece j'ai pris sa aussi dans un livre de sorcellerie..Ca sert nomalment a appeler les lementaires..Je l'ai simplifié evidemment !! _

_Sinon ,__ pour tout ceux qui ont des envies de meurtre sur Sirius ben vous en faites pas dans 3 chaps a peu pres, il change !! _

_Alors attendez un peu , puis même si vous voulez m'insulter, reviewer !!!!_

_Sinon ,__ Arwen , ben je crois que tu l'avoir un peu plus longtemps que prevu Sirius (t'en veut encore ?)parce que j'avait conté avec la farce des maraudeurs das se chapitre.. donc tu l'as encore pour au moins 3 chaps1/2 ..Apres ben , tu sais se qu'il se passe.. Pis a qui je le donne ! je fais que repousser….je c c'est chiant…_

_Par contre je lance un appel…Il me faut un autre personnage feminin …Si vou vloulez etre dans ceztte fic , mais d'abord savoir qui est se  perso, laissez moi une reveiw ! Mais bon, elle ne sera pas aussi importante que les autre .Pis elle ne vient pas avant un bon moment… en faite c'est la copine a Arwen qui voulait sortir avec Sirius y'a quelques chapitre… Si z'êtes interressés ites le moi !!Mias vous n'aurez pas Sirius !!_

_Vla__ alors vous savez se qu'il vous reste a fzire ! Je ferai le point dans le prochain chapitre !_

Reponses aux reviews

Deja un petit mot !! j'ai pu bcp de Reveiw, alors j'en veut plus !! je vais faire comme pour Ange,, si j'ai plus de 5 review, ben vous aurez des preveiws !!!

Arwen : Hello !! Sinon, sissi Sirius est très content, lui sa lui plait ..aux filles moins…mais bon, il va changer..Pourquoi aurait ut ovulu qu'il la batte ou la tue ?? T'as de droles idée parfois ! (parfois ?)Bon contente que le faite qu'arwen se fasse cocufier te derange ..mais bon y va pu la cocufier maintenant, vu qu'il lui fo abstinence pi qu'apres ben il sort pu avc elle !!!alors comme sa t'aime bien Drakkar ??? Mais je pense que je sais se que tu attends dans cette reveiw…je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps..Et oui tu va enfin savoir qui est merdaka !!!!* roulments de tambours qui s'accelerent* Le secret va enfin etre devoiel* encore plus de roulment de tambour* assied toi parce que c'est très bas !*les roulement de tambour s'intensifient puis on entend un cri 'vos gueules, je suporte po le tambour laissez moi parler !* Bon , vla alors

Merdaka est une jeune mariée !! Elle vient de se marier malgres tou les barrage qu'il y'a eu a leur amour elle c'et enfin mariée. Leu amour a été plus fort que tout ! Elle a epousé un homme (qui prefere rester anonime). Quels on été ces barrages, et pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se marrier ? Eh bien……Suite au prochain episode !!

Marie : merci pour les compliments..Sirius ? Obsédé ?? on , non voyons !! mais ten fait pas il va changer !

 Didji: T'as des pulsions meurtrière ? Bon tant que tu te defoule po sur moi, sa me va ! Moi j'm bien Sirius comme sa ! Il est gentil ! non , je rigole , je suis quasi de ton avic, mais il va changer ds 3 chaps ou a peu pres…Vla jespere que tu va po zapper ma fic pour sa..

Arwen : Tu croyais sincerement que j'allait te laisser comme sa en plan , sans te reveler toute lhisoire ? Mais non !! Voyons chui pas sadique !! 

Alors voila merdaka ne pouvais pas se marrir car elle est de la race des dejections, du pays des chasse…d'eau bien sur !! C'est a moitié une invention de ma sœur ! Elle mavait sorti quelle était maoureuse de son cece, mm quelle lavait baptisée merdaka…. Bon j'epsere que t'es po trop traumatisée..L'histoire des baguettes de pain était plus poetiques…Mais celle l'a m'avait fait pas mal marrer !

Mais bon , je c c de famille… Mais bon , elle est po totalment tarée..D'ailleur elle te remercie bcp des foto d'orlando !!jvé encore en bouffer de clui la !! *soupir de desolation* C po ke je l'm po, mais bon, ya mieux…vé me fer des ennemis je crois ! 

_Voila a beintot !! Et vive les reveiws !!!Si j'en ai plus de 5 n'oubliez pas, vous aurez des previews !_

_Que se passe t'il , je m'interoge , moi qui avait au moins 5 ou 6 review par chapitre , je me retrouve a 3..Que se passe t'il , vous n'aimez plus ? A cause de quoi ? Sirius ? mais il va bientôt changer.. Puis , si vous ne comprenez pas ou que ovus trouvez desormais ma fic nulle, dites le moi , par une reveiw…c'est vrai je ne comprend pas..plein de monde disait que ils aimaient ma fic , puis la rien…a ârt mes fideles reviewer (arwy didji) je n'ai rien…PÖurquoi ?_


	15. boules lubriques

Voici le chapitre 15 de sphère !! Youpi ! ! Et dire que je le commence un Lundi, c'est un record !!

Avertissement : un passage de ce chapitre peut choquer. Mais et malheureusement c'est véridique. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui seront choqués mais je le répète la vérité est rarement belle….

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs. _

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lors d'une sortie à pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, et comme ses derniesr s'absente tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de doubl , pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Entre temps, Sirius trouve le moyen de tromper Arwen..._

_Personnages inventés_ : (dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Linda Fioravanti : Amie de Lily, 5ème année, griffondor_

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal, très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius, Serdaigle… _

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais, tout nouveau tout beau. Nouvel étudiant ,se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …_

__Corbine : serpentarde, pouffiasse de première avec Sirius a trompé arwen.._

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

_Ps : je viens de comprendre le double sens de mon titre. Excusez le …Ce n'était pas fait exprès.._

Chapitre15 : Boules lubriques…

« Entrez, les enfants. »

Peu à peu chaque élève de Serdaigle et de Griffondor de cinquième  année se hissa dans la pièce parfumée enfumée et surchauffée de Mlle Pythie. C'était la prof de divination de l'époque. Elle était différente de Sibylle, celle de 2002, mais sans l'être totalement.

Elle aussi vivait dans une pièce enfumée et surchauffée mais elle était brune, sibylle était blonde. Cette prof là était vêtue comme une gitane, non pas avec toutes les couches de voyages de sibylle, mais plutôt dans un habit qui rappelait Esméralda à Harry. C'était peut-être une comparaison très stupide mais elle avait le mérite d'être assez imagée. 

Harry ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur comparatif pour la décrire. Elle était assez belle mais avait un air qui ne donnait pas spécialement envie de la connaître, on aurait dit qu'elle était dans son monde, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de connaître celui de l'extérieur. Par contre, et ça devait être une des traditions des profs de divination, elle avait autant de bracelets qu'en aurait Mlle Trelawney. 

Sirius et James montèrent dans la pièce, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Ils étaient montés bien avant que la cloche ne sonne, et avait fait quelques petits arrangements au cours d'aujourd'hui. Ils avaient refusé de le dire à qui que se soit, même à Remus. Sibylle, elle, savait sans doute ce qu'il y avait mais elle préférait se taire. 

Drakkar quant à lui était intrigué, Peter lui s'en foutait royalement. Tant que ça ne faisait pas de mal à ses gâteaux… Célé elle était un peu anxieuse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que la blague des maraudeurs allait lui causer des ennuis… C'était une sorte de pressentiment, très défaitiste… 

Les deux classes prirent possessions des nombreux poufs qui peuplaient la salle de divination. Arwen s'assit avec Sibylle et Célé, la table des maraudeurs étant complète et aussi avec Drakkar. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à la table des maraudeurs.. 

« Bon, aujourd'hui mon troisième œil m'a annoncé que nous étudierons les boules de cristal.. »

Sirius et James sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. 

« Vous nous l'aviez déjà dit la dernière fois ! Votre troisième œil ne radoterait-il pas ? »

« Mr Potter, si vous vous taisiez ! »

« Eh mais j'ai.. » Commença Célé, elle s'arrêta à temps sous le regard soupçonneux de Sibylle et celui étonné de Drakkar.

Elle se flagella mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?  Peut-être que l'encens la rendait inconsciente… En tout cas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle recommence si elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la soupçonne. Vraiment il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même !

« Oui, Mlle, je me tairais… Je me repends »Répondit James comme si il était au confessionnal.

« Bon, comme l'école est très généreuse, nous avons une boule de cristal par personne, qui veut les distribuer ? »

James et Sirius levèrent la main à toute vitesse. La prof les regarda d'un air soupçonneux, d'habitude il fallait les obliger pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose… Mais bon,  voyant que personne d'autre ne levait la main, elle les autorisa a distribuer. 

En fait les autres savaient parfaitement que si James et Sirius voulaient distribuer, c'était pour une de leurs nombreuses farces… La seule personne qui en voyant ça aurait levé la main, aurait été Lily, or, elle était en Arithmancie. C'était la seule Griffondor à contrecarrer les plans des maraudeurs. 

Les Serdaigles, bien que travailleurs, méprisaient quasiment tous la divination, alors que les maraudeurs fassent des blagues dans ce cours ne leur importait pas beaucoup, tant que se n'était pas dans une matière important telles que DCFM ou métamorphose…

            Sirius et James tournèrent le dos à leurs camarades, le visage fixé sur les boules. Il sembla à Célé qu'ils versaient quelque chose dessus et que James murmurait quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait le remarqué. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient assez discrets, tant et si bien que la prof ne remarqua rien. James et Sirius prirent chacun des boules et les distribuèrent. Ils firent plusieurs tours puis s'assirent, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres Remus leur murmura quelque chose : 

« Allez dites-moi.. Je vais pas vous balancer.. »

            James regarda Sirius et Sirius regarda James. Il eurent comme ça un assez long regard, semblant se parler avec les yeux. Ils faisaient ça très souvent. Ce n'était pas de la télépathie, loin de là, C'était juste que depuis le temps que ses deux-là se connaissaient, et aussi qu'ils étaient aussi proche, il savaient se parler sans mots.

            Bon sa ne faisait que cinq ans mais en cinq ans ils en avaient partagé des choses. Les deux étaient devenus amis dès cette rencontre dans le train (voir chap1) et était resté toute l'année amis. Sirius ne rentrait pas chez lui pour les vacances. Enfin c'était surtout qu'il préférait Poudlard à un orphelinat même si il avait été tout seul. Il ne le fut pas.

             Le seul de ses amis à être resté pour Noël était James. On peut dire que c'est à ce moment qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et non plus copains. Ils avaient des longues heures de libre, et avaient parlé de tout. Le  côté aventureux de Sirius et l'astuce de James avait dès ce moment-là formé ce qui allait devenir le couple explosif de Poudlard. 

            Même malgré le peu de temps depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient devenus, même avant leur deuxième année des amis, comme des frères. Leurs caractères se complétaient sans se ressembler tant que ça. Ils étaient même parfois totalement opposés, surtout en ce qui concernait les filles. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. 

            Sirius était le frère que James n'avait pas eu. Il n'avait que deux sœurs. Et James était la famille que Sirius n'avait jamais eu. Sirius avait été très vite adopté comme l'un des leur par la tribu Potter. Les parents avaient vu d'un très bon œil que James ait un ami un peu plus âgé et qui connaissait mieux la vie que lui. 

            En effet, James était d'une famille plus que riche, il vivait dans un grand manoir avec son père, sa mère, sa grande sœur Jane et la plus petite Angéla.  Et avec sa grand-mère maternelle.  Ils n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre de problèmes d'argent, sa mère était manager d'équipes de Quidditch et son père était Auror.

             En plus du manoir ils avaient un grand parc et  des autres maisons de campagne dans à peu près tout le Royaume-Uni. Sirius lui n'ayant déjà jamais eu de vraie maison, avait été émerveillé, mais aussi impressionné et intimidé la première fois qu'il était venu. Cela avait jeté un froid pendant les premiers jours de l'été. 

            Il savait que James n'était pas pauvre, mais à ce point, il ne l'aurait même pas imaginé. Il s'était senti un peu comme le vilain petit canard. Ça lui était vite passé. Pour deux raisons, d'abord parce que la famille de James n'était pas du genre à juger les gens sur leurs possessions, mais aussi car c'était beau et dix fois mieux que l'orphelinat. 

            L'un des défauts ou qualités, tout dépend le point de vue, de Sirius était qu'il était un peu opportuniste sur les bords. Et au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche, tant et si bien que quand James était accusé pour quelque chose, on pouvait être sûr que Sirius aussi était dans le coup. Ou souvent quand James était quelque part, on trouvait Sirius quasi inévitablement avec.

             Ils étaient presque inséparables. Même une fille n'avait pu s'insinuer entre eux deux. Sirius lui courait les filles autant qu'il mangeait de salade, c'est-à-dire beaucoup (1), au moins une fois par jour. Mais quand il était avec une fille, c'était ses amis d'abord. Quel que soit la fille. Quand James avait été amoureux il n'avait pas laissé Sirius pour autant.

             Ca lui était arrivé qu'une fois, elle s'appelait Narcissa. C'était une très belle jeune fille. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds et le teint très blanc, quasiment cadavérique, mais c'était sa qui la rendait belle. Elle était douce mais très vive d'esprit. Elle savait faire sourire James par un seul clin d'œil.  

            James était tombé amoureux d'elle dès sa première année. Il n'avait que onze ans et même Sirius n'avait pas prit cela au sérieux. Mais malgré tout ça, il fallut bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. James était devenu ami avec la jeune fille. Elle avait été envoyée à Griffondor, malgré le passé de sa famille. 

            Elle était une de la famille 'de Ray'. Une très ancienne et très noire famille de sorcier. Le plus illustre membre était Gilles de Ray(2). L'homme avait vécu en France il y'a plusieurs siècles mais c'était illustré d'une façon sanglante. Il était très versé dans la magie noire. Son passe temps était de faire venir à lui les démons des profondeurs de l'enfer. 

            Pour cela il tuait des enfants purs ou des vierges. En effet pour attirer le mal et la souillure quoi de mieux qu'un innocent enfant ou une pure jeune fille. Il les tuait d'une manière barbare, les égorgeant a petit feu, les uns après les autres, pour le plaisir de voir les autres mourir de peur et redouter encore plus le moment fatidique. Quand c'était des jeunes filles vierge il les violait au moment même de leur agonie par sodomie. Il fallait garder la pureté et aussi car cet acte contre nature était dit le domaine des démons. 

            La descendance de cet homme démoniaque fut moins connue mais elle continua dans la lignée de l'ancêtre tous les membres versant dans la magie noire leur âme et leur corps. Puis la France avait lancé l'inquisition et toute la famille avait émigré en Angleterre éloignant ainsi d'elle le châtiment. Les immigrants furent discrets mais leur réputation n'était plus à faire, ils se chargèrent donc de se faire le plus discret possible. Ils y réussirent. 

            Au XXème siècle tout le monde ou presque avait oublié les peu glorieux ancêtres de la famille 'de Ray'. Même la jeune fille ignorait cette partie de son histoire. Car ce ne sont sans doute pas des sujets que l'on aborde devant une fille de onze ans. Ce fut Sibylle qui le lui apprit. Elle fut effondrée. Jamais non jamais elle ne serait comme ça. 

            Cette révélation avait aiguisé sa prudence et sa curiosité, elle avait observé et écouté ses parents ses oncles ses tantes lors des réunions de famille. Ce qu'elle y avait entendu, elle aurait pu jurer et en mettre sa main au feu, n'avait pas de rapport avec la magie blanche, mais plutôt avec son penchant rouge ou noir. 

            Elle l'avait raconté à ses amis, les seuls en qui elle ait eu confiance à partir de ce moment-là. Ils l'avaient aidée. Et puis elle s'était rapprochée de James autant qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Mais l'un et l'autre était tout deux bien trop timides pour faire le premier pas. 

             Il avait fallu tout les encouragements et ruses de Remus et Sirius pour James et de Sibylle et Célé pour elle afin qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble. Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée. Ses parents, l'année dernière, au beau milieu du deuxième trimestre l'avaient retirée de l'école, nul ne savait pourquoi et plus personne n'avait de nouvelle.

             Même ses meilleures amies ne le savaient pas. Elle n'écrivait à personne. James la connaissait assez pour savoir que se n'était pas son style, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux ans de la troisième année à peu de temps avant sa disparition. C'était elle qui avait cassé, mais elle n'avait pas pu donner d'explication concrète. 

            Mais si il y'avait une chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'elle était amicale et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cassé les liens avec ses amis surtout après ce qu'elle avait appris de sa famille. Non, décidément cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il la connaissait assez pour pouvoir le dire.

            Toutes sortes d'explications courraient sur elle. On disait qu'elle était retenue prisonnière, une fleur enfermée dans une prison de verre. D'autre disaient qu'elle avait été mariée, qu'elle vivait cachée de tous au bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. James ne croyait pas cette dernière version. Elle n'avait que quinze ans quand elle avait été enlevée. 

            Enfin enlevée était un bien grand mot. Elle n'était pas revenue d'un week-end à pré au lard. C'était tout, et plus personne ne l'avait revu. Ses parents étaient revenus chercher ses affaires. On disait aussi qu'elle était dans un autre pays, ou que l'on l'avait caché de peur que sa beauté n'attire la méchanceté. Ca non plus James n'y croyait pas.

             Il ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il pensait qu'aucune des rumeurs n'étaient vraies. Il préférait imaginer qu'elle avait déménagé chez une famille lointaine pour ne pas subir les menaces de Voldemort. Elle était adorable, et très gentille. Pendant tout le temps où elle était sortie avec James, elle était restée à traîner avec les maraudeurs. 

            Même si il ne le disait pas, même si lui ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait ignorer une autre hypothèse mais bien plus triste celle-là. Celle de son sacrifice. Après ce qu'il avait entendu de son ancêtre, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Elle aussi, comme toutes les nombreuses victimes de cet homme, était vierge. Il le savait.

             Et il savait aussi que dans les rituels noirs, même blanc, les vierges sont toujours importantes. Se sont-elles qui peuvent prophétiser qui peuvent démasquer les voleurs ou approcher les licornes mais aussi attirer les démons et faire bien des mauvais sorts. Du moins dans la magie blanche se sont-elles qui font les rituels et disent les formules. Dans la magie noire, ou pis la magie rouge, la magie sacrificielle, se sont de leurs organes de leur peau ou de leurs corps dont on se sert. 

            James essayait toujours de chasser cette idée de son esprit mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas après avoir entendu les paroles de Sibylle, ni après avoir lu les livres qui en parlaient, il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Les autres n'y pensaient pas, ou ne voulaient pas y penser. Peu car ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était encore pure.. Après être sorti plus de deux ans avec James. Sirius le savait mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ou alors il ne voulait pas en parler.

            James pensait pour la deuxième hypothèse. Sirius n'était pas con, loin de là, souvent il le cachait bien, mais il avait l'esprit vif. Lui aussi devait y avoir pensé. Mais sans doute non sûr que son ami y avait pensé avant se taisait. Pour ne pas effrayer James, pour ne pas le renforcer dans ses craintes. 

            D'un côté il remerciait énormément Sirius pour sa prévenance et son esprit. IL n'aurait pas supporté de parler de ça. Même avec lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Déjà qu'y penser était douloureux, mais en parler se serait pire… Peut-être un jour il saurait ce qu'elle est devenue. Même si il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir.

            D'un côté, il était évident qu'il aurait aimé avoir de ses nouvelles de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais il avait peur. Peur d'apprendre quelque chose qui le démolirait… Quelque chose qui lui ferait encore plus mal que l'ignorance elle-même. Peut-être valait-il mieux ignorer certaines choses. En tout cas elle avait disparue. Apparemment personne n'en savait plus. Et beaucoup de monde regrattait cette disparition. Elle était beaucoup appréciée..

            Cela peinait même Remus qui l'aimait beaucoup. Mais dans la bande personne ne parlait d'elle. Cela faisait parti des sujets tabous, sujets rares d'ailleurs. Tout le monde savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour James et même Sirius qui pouvait parler de tout avec James ne lui en parlait pas. Personne ne savait comment James réagirait…  

            Même Sibylle qui elle savait à peu près tout ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille. Elle le savait pourtant, mais prétextait de ne pas le voir car ce n'était pas du futur mais du présent. Remus savait que la devineresse mentait, mais n'en touchait mot. Il pensait que si elle faisait ça, elle avait ses raisons et qu'il ne devait pas être arrivé quelque chose de très beau à la belle Narcissa..

            Non décidément rien ne séparait ses deux là, pas les filles, pas les convictions, pas les défauts de l'autre… Maintenant la question était de savoir si on mettait Remus dans la confidence. Le loup-garou n'avait jamais été aussi proche que l'un de l'autre. Il était ami, mais sans plus. Plus que copain, mais pas autant que le couple infernal.

            Peut-être cela venait il de sa tendance naturelle à être réservé ou à se montrer peu. Les premiers temps il n'avait pas osé venir vraiment vers eux. Il s'était fait mordre quand il n'avait que huit ans, et depuis, il n'avait plus eu d'ami. Il s'était coupé de lui-même, de toutes ses relations.

            C'est peut-être ça qui avait fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche qu'eux. Mais c'était les deux amis qui étaient venus à lui. Ils l'aimaient bien et détestait plus que tout les laisser-pour-contre. Ils étaient venus et étaient devenus amis avec le petit Griffondor tout discret comme ils l'appelaient au début. 

            Il faisait souvent l'arbitre, car il ne faut pas croire que l'amitié des deux garçons soit paradisiaque… Loin de là. Ils se disputaient souvent, et même assez violemment, pas physiquement, l'un n'aurait jamais frappé l'autre ils gardaient ça pour les Serpentard, mais verbalement, les insultes fusaient souvent. 

             Encore heureux ça n'avait jamais duré longtemps. Remus allait voir les deux parties et faisait son possible pour montrer que la partie adverse n'avait pas tous les torts. Souvent les disputes étaient basées sur de la mauvaise foi ni plus ni moins. Et ils ne mettaient pas longtemps à se réconcilier.. Mais bon les maraudeurs avaient toujours eu confiance en lui et aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception à la règle. 

« Bon, ça va, on va te le dire.. »Soupira James.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, c'était une idée de Sirius et il allait laisser Sirius l'expliquer..

« Bon, eh bien, cette poudre que l'on a versé sur les boules permet de révéler les désirs les plus lubriques mais aussi les plus intimes de celui qui regarde… Eh ça promet… »

« Mais on voit ça dans la boule ? ! »

« Oui. »

« Alors ça sert à quoi ? On ne peut pas voir ce que voit la boule d'un autre ! »

« Si, car une fois que la boule à une scène en tête, elle n'en change plus ! ET puis le but du jeu est que l'on peut regarder jeter des yeux indiscrets sur les boules de nos voisins ! Et aussi à voir leur tête ! Le sort pour contrer est assez méconnu… »

            C'était une trouvaille de Sirius. Souvent il prenait toujours un livre de sort méconnus et souvent drôle pour lire avant de dormir. Tant et si bien que côté sorts stupides et déments, il était un expert. Beaucoup de leur passe temps était de foutre leurs ennemis en caleçon ou mieux à poil devant toute l'école. Là ça permettait juste de montrer les désirs cachés. Un sort pas dangereux mais très amusant. ET puis on ne pouvait rien leur dire. Rien n'interdisait ça dans les règlements. 

            Car si James était doué pour quelque chose c'était bien lire les règlements entre les lignes, il trouvait les failles. Les trucs auxquels ceux qui avaient fait le règlement n'avait pas pensé, mais que lui et la bande pensaient. Ce qui était très utile. Car en cas de convocation chez le directeur. Le règlement intérieur était un très bon argument... 

            Remus sourit, décidément il n'y avait que Sirius pour faire ce genre de chose.  Montrer les désirs lubriques des gens… Du Sirius tout craché. Remus désespérait de voir un jour son ami penser à autre chose qu'à ça…Plus obsédé que lui c'était dur à trouver…Le professeur prit la parole.

« Maintenant, vous allez faire le vide en vous-même et regarder attentivement dans la boule. Essayez de décrypter ce que vous y voyez. »

« Ca va être drôle ! »Murmura Sirius.

            Il regarda dans sa boule. Mais se n'était pas ce à quoi tout le monde attendait. Du moins pas ce à quoi James s'attendait. Connaissant Sirius il aurait pensé voir dans la boule de Sirius un truc à trois ou quatre, essai de la page 53 du Kama-Sutra. Mais se ne fut pas ce qu'il y vit. Sirius y était mais il était avec une seule fille, et même pas à poil…

            Cela surpris un instant James. Comme si c'était une faille dans l'armure de Sirius. Une faille qu'il avait bien toujours caché sous ses airs d'obsédé. Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. James n'aurait jamais pensé penser ça. Surtout de la part de Sirius. Lui qui passait son temps à essayer le Kama sutra, à enchaîner petites copines sur petites copines, à les tromper aux besoins…  

            Et pourtant là, alors que la boule aurait du révéler les désirs mieux enfoui de celui qui regardait, pas de lubricité, pas de truc a interdire aux moins de seize ans... Rien d'autre que deux humains dans les bras l'un de l'autre… James ne savait si il devait en être attendri , choqué ou tout simplement surpris.

            James décida de se montrer étonné, et pas qu'un peu. Sirius ne paru pas l'être tant que ça. Il avait l'air de savoir que ça donnerait ça. De l'avoir toujours su dans un coin sombre de son cerveau. Un coin qu'il ne laissait que très rarement s'exprimer. Mais pour préserver sa réputation, le gars aux cheveux longs murmura quelque chose et désormais dans sa boule, il y'avait ce à quoi James avait pensé en premier lieu. Sirius eu un sourire gêné. 

« Je ne savais pas que tu aurais voulu… »

Sirius lui plaqua la main sur la bouche d'un air menacent. Il ne voulait pas que Remus se la ramène en disant 'J'avais raison'

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »Dit James en respirant à grande gorgée. Il se retrouva bientôt à se faire étouffer par son meilleur ami… Qui lui intima : 

« On en parlera plus tard, mais pour le moment, ta gueule ! »

            James fit oui de la tête, de toute façon il avait besoin de respirer. Sirius lui donna sa boule et lui expliqua gestuellement de regarder dedans si il tenait à sa vie. James obéit. Il ne craignait rien. Au pire revoir Narcissa… 

            Mais ce ne fut pas la disparue qu'il vit. Mais quelque chose qui comme Sirius, aurait préféré cacher…  La fille qu'il détestait le plus de l'école…  Il était avec elle…  Sirius n'en revint pas…. James voulait la petite copine de Rogue. Le chien, qui était encore assit sur James se recula et tomba de tout son long…

            Il observait le cerf avec un regard à la fois apeuré, étonné et aussi malicieux…Non, pas ça. Comme James l'avait été quelques instant plus tôt, il était sur le cul… James … Lily…Non… il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars… James.. Lily… Il ne s'en remettrai pas de sitôt ….Lily…

            Comment avait-il put ne pas déceler ça en son meilleur ami ? Non. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du fait que James ait Lily Evans, la peste de tout Poudlard, en tête. Non, il devait être en train de cauchemarder oui c'était ça un cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce que James avait jeté son dévolu sur Lily. ET en plus c'était un désir refoulé. Encore heureux, si il disait ça au grand jour… 

            Drakkar fixa sa boule. Il vit bientôt apparaître son image avec une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec des yeux profondément noirs et un corps fin et gracile. Et ça le dérangeait que qui que se soit voit ça, il murmura quelque chose vite fait et l'image changea. IL connaissait la fille châtain, elle vivait dans le même village que lui, et il la détestait. 

            Non, il n'avait aucun désir envers cette fille ! Jamais ! Le jour où il sortirait avec cette fille, il se suiciderait… Pas elle… De là où il venait il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne l'insulte ou un truc dans le genre… Il ne supportait pas de voir ça. Surtout que les deux dans la boule n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser mais plutôt en train de faire on ne sais quoi, mais on devine, sous une couette. Même si il n'y avait pas de couette dans la boule..

            Il prononça une formule. Il remercia mentalement son père et la bibliothèque que ce dernier possédait. Si elle n'avait pas existé, il n'aurait jamais connu ces mots. Son incantation marcha…A la place il voyait Drakkar avec une serdaigle… La première qu'il avait trouvé… Arwen… Tant pis il préférait voir ça que ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt.

            Harry regarda sa boule sans grand intérêt, il n'avait jamais aimé la divination. C'est vrai qu'il en était venu à apprécier Sibylle mais c'était en temps qu'humain pas en temps que devineresse. Mais pour la première fois il vit quelque chose se former dans sa boule. Pourtant il n'avait fait ni vide ni rien, juste un coup d'œil.

             Il vit peu à peu son image se modeler dans les volutes de la sphère. Mais son image réelle celle qu'il avait porté et amélioré durant quinze ans. L'image d'un garçon brun avec des lunettes. A la petite échelle il ne pouvait voir sa cicatrice, celle qui avait fait de lui un être à part si… spécial. 

            Avec sa propre image devant les yeux il ne pouvait que constater que les gens disaient vrai et qu'il ressemblait vraiment à son père. De par ses traits ses proportions aussi. IL était comme un modèle de James. Mais il n'était pas seul dans la boule. Peu a peu il vit une autre image se former…  

            Une image plus arrondie, au teint plus foncé…Une fille… Une très belle fille… Mais une fille qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis qu'il avait basculé dans cette réalité… Une asiatique au corps de rêve et aux cheveux d'ébènes. Cho Chang. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Que ça soit la belle Cho qu'il avait rencontré au match de Quidditch ou celle beaucoup moins gaie qu'il avait vu a la troisième tache pleurant son petit ami, mort... 

            Elle aussi ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un de cette époque.. Et les deux dans la boule n'étaient pas en train de se tenir la main… Exactement ou presque, se faisaient les deux dans la boule de Drakkar ou encore mieux dans la boule de James. Harry repensa à Lei-Min sous la douche… Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour se retirer ça de l'esprit mais en vain. C'était trop tard, maintenant que l'image était là, il mettrait du temps à s'en débarrasser.

            Sibylle aussi avait regardé dans la boule en même temps que Célé. Elle savait déjà se qu'elle y verrait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ustensiles pour y penser ou en rêver… Elle y pensait déjà assez elle même... Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle repoussait cette idée encore plus au fond de sa tête.

             Mais à force d'essayer de ne pas y penser, elle y pensait de plus en plus. Quand elle n'avait rien qui lui occupait l'esprit quel que soit ses capacités à faire le vide ou à se concentrer quand c'était pour sa voyance ou des trucs dans le genre, il revenait…Elle ne pouvait pas lutter. 

            Mais ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus c'est que ça lui faisait mal. Mal.. Cela la consumait sans espoir de pouvoir plonger dans un puit profond et arrêter se feu. Mal.. Car elle savait que se ne serait jamais réciproque… Mal aussi car elle le connaissait, elle savait ce qui peuplait son esprit, elle connaissait son caractère et ses agissements avec les filles. 

            Elle savait que ce ne serait jamais ce dont elle rêvait ce qui la hantait. A la fois si bien et si mal… Elle aimait ce sentiment, ça la faisait se sentir vivante mais elle le haïssait aussi, cela lui faisait trop mal. Quand elle le voyait avec toutes ses autres filles qui n'étaient pour lui que des passes temps. Et elle la bonne copine qu'il taquinait de temps à autre mais qu'il ignorait. Il la voyait sans doute à peu près comme Remus, une amie sans plus. 

            ET c'est ce qu'elle vit dans sa boule... Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à le voir. Arwen aussi le vit, elle regarda un peu dans la boule de sa voisine après avoir vu qui était dans la sienne, et dans sa boule Sirius était absent. Arwen senti son cœur se pincer. Elle aimait bien Sibylle…  

            Elle ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle l'appréciait c'était une gentille fille, serviable une bonne copine. ET cela lui fit mal de voir ce qu'elle voyait. De voir que ce dont elle rêvait secrètement était le gars avec qui elle, Arwen, sortait. Elle se sentit malheureuse pour la voyante. 

            Après tout si la Serdaigle avait été amoureuse elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être traitée en amie et de devoir supporter tous les racontars de l'élu de son cœur à propos de tonnes de filles avec lesquelles il s'amusait sans prendre en compte les sentiments. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose…

« Sibylle…. »

La dénommée se tourna vers Arwen. Elle avait le visage calme mais tiraillé comme si elle lutait contre quelque chose. Elle lui sourit.

« Laisse Arwen. »

« Mais ? ! ...Je ne… »

« Laisse, je te dis. »Affirma t'elle « C'est pas grave.. »

            Elle décida de regarder un peu autour d'elle, après tout se serait drôle de voir qui pensait à qui…Elle ne prit même pas la peine de changer l'image. Elle aurait pu, elle savait comment faire, mais de toute façon quasiment tout le monde était au courant ou du moins du côté des filles. Et Remus le savait, James sans doute, Peter s'en foutait, et peu importe que Sirius l'apprenne, cela ne changerait rien, elle n'irait pas vers lui, non, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais bon … Elle ne voulait pas tricher non plus… 

            Elle regarda la boule de Drakkar et sourit… Elle n'aurai pas pensé voir Arwen dans la boule du jeune homme. Elle pensait qu'elle verrait une fille de son pays, une qu'il connaissait avant de s'enfuir de chez lui… Mais non… Il lui répondit par un sourire moqueur… Elle lui murmura qu'elle ne savait pas et il sourit encore plus. Il était content. Sa ruse marchait. Même la voyante de service pensait qu'il voulait réellement sortir avec Arwen. 

            Elle décida d'aller voir les maraudeurs… Elle fut ne fut pas dans le même état que Sirius en voyant la boule de James, elle le savait autant que Remus savait pour elle et Sirius. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Peut-être que ça encouragerait James à aller la voir… Depuis longtemps elle savait que ses deux-là finiraient par ne pas se détester. Elle s'était bien gardée d'en dire quoi que soit tout le temps où James fut avec Narcissa mais elle connaissait quelle issue ils auraient tous les deux. Et elle savait qu'un jour James et Lily apprendraient à se connaître...OU plus…

            Elle fut plus que peinée de ce qu'elle vit dans la boule du beau Sirius… Elle avait eu une lueur d'espoir, que peut-être les désirs de Sirius n'étaient pas que Sexuels… Mais elle s'était trompée… Il y était dans la boule, dans un pieu avec deux ou trois filles… Tant pis, elle aurait du s'en douter.. Elle déglutit et ravala ses larmes qui voulaient sortir… Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, pas ici. Si elle le faisait se serait dans son lit, ou sur l'épaule de Remus…

            Puis elle se rapprocha de Célé. Harry ne savait pas comment changer l'image et ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant il le voulait. Il était paniqué. Il savait que si jamais quelqu'un comprenait se serait fini de sa comédie. On lui poserait bien trop de questions. Auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal.

             Il aurait pu mentir oui, mais à quoi cela avancerait-il… Il pourrait s'inventer une histoire, mais non, il ne pourrait pas dire à James ou Lily qu'ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Se serait peut-être un mensonge pour le bon sens mais qui serait tellement destructif. Ils ne s'en soucieraient pas et finalement ils mourraient. Si jamais ils le découvraient, il serait obligé de dire la vérité.

            Sibylle après avoir fait un petit tour de classe, même après avoir jeté un coup d'œil a celle de la prof en même temps que James et y avoir vu Mlle Pythie et Mlle Nymphéa le professeur de soins aux créatures dans une posture qui ne faisait aucun doute…Celle que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom du 69 et s'être enfuie à toute vitesse de peur de mourir traumatisée Sibylle fut vite intriguée par l'image qu'elle vit .

« Pourquoi y'a-t-il James et Lei-Min ? »

Célé baisa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Juste à espérer que la fille ne comprendrait pas ou qu'elle s'arrêterait là..

« Tu as donc des pulsions de voyeurisme ? »

            Il ne répondit toujours pas. Merde ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de la. La blague des maraudeurs allait lui être fatale !

« Qu'est-ce que… »

            Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle savait que Célé était bizarre, mais a ce point… Elle était sûre que cette image voulait en dire beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pouvait en apprendre au premier abord. Quoi. Même en voyante en regroupant toute son expérience, elle n'en savait rien…

Elle murmura quelque chose l'image changea.

« Merci. »Murmura Célé.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Mais je veux en savoir plus avant de montrer ça à tout le monde… »Lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton féroce

Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle se jura qu'elle tirerait ça au clair..

***fin du chap15***

 (1) C'est moi qui mange beaucoup de salade… mais bon quasiment tout mes personnages on un morceau de moi…

 (2) Malheureusement véridique…

_Eh oui il est fini, mais il fait quand même 12 pages ! à part sa , j'attend votre avis avec impatience. Mais sachez que l'on est dimanche j'ai fini ce chapitre et je viens de mettre le 14 hier… Donc vous aurez ce chap bientôt.. Quand Quisty aura fini de corriger… Grâce à elle vous aurez plus de fautes.._

_Pour le passage sur Gilles de Ray, c'est malheureusement veridique…Mais pour moi Narcissa venait d'une famille noire, donc j'ai trouvé que ça collait…Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Sinon, pour le perso sa sera sans doute Didji qui l'aura, mais je vous dirai ça bientôt…_

_Arwen, ton perso ici, ben il est tout triste…Elle a comprit pour Sibylle pi ben elle est triste pour elle.. mais bon ..Sinon, tu veux savoir se qu'elle a vu dans sa boule ? Ben po avant longtemps !! Lol !!! Ben ouais c prevu mais pour plus tard…._

_Pour le passage sur Gilles de Ray, c'est alheureusement veridique…Mais pour moi Narcissa venait d'une famiole noire, donc j'ai trouvé que sa collait…Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

Bon, maintenant les reponses aux reviews.. peu nombreuses, mais reponses uand même !

Didji : Merci de t'inquieter pour ma pov' fic toute deprimée parsequ'elle a quasi plus de review. C vré par un moment j'en avait des tonens, pi maintnenant quasi rien.. Au faite, je savait pas que t'était une fille..Didji j'croyait que c'était un nom de gars..mais bon c po grave sa.. Ben pour le perso..t'as eu mon mail dc je ne m'eterniserai pas..Par contre, oUi Sirius va changer !! oui ,enfin !!Meme si ds se chap on en voit les premices c plutot pr ds trois chapitre . Ds le prochain, il est encore tenui a l'abstinence mais bon ya encore des premices. pui celui d'apres il n'apparaît pas…Donc, dans trois chapitre tu retrouveras ton sirichou aodré..Mais boin t'en fais pas je continue, c'est juste que finlament , je vais aller un peu plus lentenment, mettre a jour les trois mini fic qui dorment dans leurs dossiers douillets….Pis en faire d'autres…J'di bonjour a ta concience par la même occasion…. Ta po fe d'overdoses de pillules roses ?lol !! bizzzoooooo

Trunks_01 : Voila enfin l'explication que tout le monde attendait de ton pseudo !! Bon ben moi jen connai po dotre trunks….  Ben jdoi avoué que je mi suis mise a 2 fois pr comprendre ton mess..Dc d'hab t po une grande fan maois la tu les de m fic ? c ça ? Si oui chui encore plus contnete ! jadore les compliments, comme tjrs d'ailleur. Chui contente que tu dize que ma fic est vraiment bonne passque ben ..ya pu grand monde qui me le dis…ben vla bizzzooooooo

Arwen : Hello !!!alors bon , comme ojourdhui jté deja ecrit, ben jvé tacher de po me repeter (on est  mercredi) Et pui t'a encore Sirius pour un tit moment, mm si la , c po vrément explicite…. Pi ton perso va se sentiir de plus en plus mal a coz de s'quelle a vu..PI ds deux chap de tt facon, on voit nii les maraudeurs ni Arwen, du moins jpense po…tu vois qui y reste ? Ben oui !! ta gagné !!!Enfin non, c ds trois chaps, sa , passque jpense quil va bien me falloir un bon chap entie pour la cereùonie, a moins que jen fasse un obez..jveré…PI drakkar , ben il va surtt se reveler imporattn apre..une fois que…non, fo ke je me taise !!!.. PI ten fe po ma seur a po mal pris que tu dise quelle était legerement tarée..Tes belles (pour elle et toi, po pr moi) image d'elfounet-natté-des-bois ….(surnom stupide !) pi dailleur , tu la celui en fond d'ecran ou il tire a larc pi qui a une carte derrier, ou quil est sur barque…passque mm moi qui l'm po, jles trouve po mal… PI vala c tt !!!!! grossssssss bizzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooo


	16. derniers preparatifs

_Voici le chapitre 16 de sphère. Alors je vous préviens, y'a pas mal de réflexions des personnages, sur ce qu'ils ont vu dans le chap précédent. Ce chapitre-là a quand même des moments très drôles, enfin moi j'ai trouvé à écrire que certains l'étaient mais bon… Et ce coup-ci ça tourne un peu aussi autour d'en dessous de la ceinture, mais Mlle les fan de Siri ne vous en faite pas c'est pas lui qui en parle pour une fois !! Enfin pas beaucoup !! Parce que le prochain mais surtout celui d'après va être plus sombre.. Apres je ne sais pas .._

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why , une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré-au-lard , les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. _

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Linda Fioravanti : Amie de Lily, 5ème année, griffondor_

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch français , de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant , se dit étranger mais a l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …_

__Corbine : serpentarde, pouffiasse de première avec Sirius a trompé arwen.._

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce : _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme _

_Année, griffondor amie de la vrai Célé_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 16 : Derniers préparatifs.

Il était tard. Dans les onze heures du soir. Les garçons étaient allés s'entraîner pour leur cérémonie. Les trois filles marchaient dans les couloirs déserts du troisième étage. Elles se rendaient dans le bureau du bureau de Flitwick. En effet, les gars ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper parce qu'ils devaient se préparer pour la cérémonie qui avait lieu le lendemain. On était le jeudi, et la pleine lune était vendredi. 

Au début Sibylle avait voulu y aller seule, mais Arwen avait décidé de l'accompagner. En fait, elle s'était plus imposée qu'autre chose, elle avait des choses à dire à l'autre fille. Célé elle de toute façon n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à regarder les autres ne rien foutre.

En faite si elles étaient là pour deux d'entre elles s'était à cause de lundi.. A cause d'un cours de lundi.. Celui de divination…Arwen parce qu'elle s'en voulait un peu du fait que Sibylle soit triste, Sibylle car elle voulait percer le mystère de Célé. Célé, elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais juste pour faire quelque chose. 

Enfin si elle était là aussi à cause de ça. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer Harry était là à cause du cours de divination aussi. Bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il avait la trouille. Sibylle n'était pas si conne que ça, et quelque chose lui disait que de toute façon, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. Et il voulait éviter que l'on parle de lui dans son dos, surtout au cas où les choses seraient fausses ou trop vraies. 

Il ne voulait pas être découvert, pas être pris. Pas maintenant. Il commençait tout juste à s'y habituer un peu. Il fallait dire qu'être Célé était plus reposant qu'être Harry. Pas de regard en coin sur son front, pas de remarques désagréables sur la troisième tâche.. La troisième tâche… 

Voila un sujet qui l'avait beaucoup travaillé dans le présent mais qu'ici il avait oublié. Il s'était beaucoup reproché, pendant les vacances, mais aussi pendant le peu de temps ou il avait été à Poudlard en 2002. Il se reprochait la mort de Cédric, se disait qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose. Et voir ses amis, sa copine, ou même rien que ceux qui avaient assisté à la dernière tâche ne le faisaient que souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

            C'est vrai, ces mais lui manquait. Il regrettait son amitié avec Ron, entendre Hermione dire ' je vais à la bibliothèque' lui manquait.. Et même Malfoy lui manquait. Ses petites joutes avec le trio, étaient, ma foi, vues d'un regard plus éloigné assez amusantes. Il n'en revenait pas d'en arriver  dire ça..

            Mais pourtant c'était vrai, être ici, n'avait pas que des avantages, au contraire.. Mais pourtant, ici, loin des pressions et des sous-entendus macabres, des regards de travers et de tout ce qui lui pourrissait la vie dans l'autre monde. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être en vacance. Mais de vraies vacances. Pas comme chez les Dursley. Des Vacances. 

Même si il avait cour, même si il devait se lever et que tout n'était pas super (la présence de Peter faisait partie des choses pas supers.. ) Il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas partir si tôt. C'était la seule et unique chance qu'il avait et qu'il aurait de voir et parler avec ses parents. Ils ne l'étaient pas pour le moment, mais quand même c'était sa seule chance.

C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de suivre Sibylle. Si elle le savait encore elle toute seule, ce n'était pas catastrophique mais bon, fallait pas non plus que tout le collège soit au courant. Il aimait bien Arwen, mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir lui faire réellement confiance..

Arwen elle, on le savait c'était à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la boule de la voyante. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui couraient, celles qui disaient que de toute façon, Sibylle voudrait sortir avec Sirius, mais quand même, elle n'y avait jamais pensé… pas comme ça. 

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien face à ça. Après  tout c'était elle qui sortait avec Sirius. Sibylle ne devait pas splendidement bien la voir. Pourtant elle ne le montrait pas. Elle avait toujours été gentille et prévenante avec Arwen. Rien qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il y avait de jalousie derrière ça.. Si jalousie il y avait. Parce que Sibylle savait parfaitement, autant qu'Arwen, qu Sirius n'était pas amoureux. 

Cela ne blessait pas spécialement Arwen, après tout au départ, ce n'était pas elle qui avait voulu sortir avec Sirius, ça avait été sa copine, mais finalement, elle c'était retrouvée là. Sa copine (…) ne lui en avait pas voulu plus que ça, et c'était rabattue sur un autre, preuve que Sirius n'était pas si important que ça à ses yeux..

Mais par contre, elle pensait et à juste titre que les petits amusements de Sirius blessaient Sibylle. Après tout elle regardait Sirius s'amuser avec des filles pour lesquelles il ne ressentait rien d'autre que physique, et encore. Et elle, elle était là, à attendre qu'il vienne vers elle. Si encore elle l'attendait.

En faite ce que la Serdaigle ne savait pas c'était que Sibylle avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à attendre. Elle s'en foutait. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever ce sentiment qui faisait partie d'elle, mais elle essayait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de vivre avec. Tant pis.

 Il fallait se faire à l'évidence, Sirius était Sirius, un salaud qui trompait une fille suffit qu'elle ne couchait pas au bout d'une semaine, qui jetait celles pour lesquelles il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Et elle savait, du moins se doutait que rien ne pourrait le changer. 

A part peut-être un jour, l'Amour. Si seulement il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire dans un autre sens que charnel. Mais ce ne serait pas elle. Non. Contrairement aux histoires les amitiés deviennent rarement de l'amour, de l'amour vrai. Et puis il faudrait pour cela le lobotomiser pour l'empêcher de penser à ça. Peut-être un jour, avec le temps… même si cela paraissait impossible…

A quoi bien espérer. Il fallait être réaliste. Tant pis. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'Arwen se prenne la tête avec ça, ce serait stupide démoralisant pour la Serdaigle et aussi pour la devineresse. Non elle préférait penser à autre chose. Et en ce moment, l'autre chose, c'était Célé. 

Depuis l'épisode de la boule de cristal, il ne s'était pas passé une seconde sans qu'elle n'y pense. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et puis aussi ça l'intriguait et pas qu'un peu. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner sa dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que venait faire James et Lei-min dans cette boule ? Elle sentait que la clé de l'énigme était là, il suffisait de savoir la tourner. Et ça c'était moins facile.

***

 Du côté des gars, ce n'était pas spécialement mieux. Tous étaient à des niveaux très différents Remus lui n'était pas là. Il devait partir la veille de sa transformation à l'infirmerie pour prendre quelques fortifiants. En effet sa métamorphose était très douloureuse, encore que les premiers essais d'Animagi. Et pourtant, les trois autres avaient eu mal les premières fois. Car les métamorphoses humaines, quelque qu'elle soit, impliquent forcement un changement de chacun de plus petits os du corps.

Et ça faisait mal. C'était pareil pour les lycantro-metamorphoses. A la différence près que des lors, l'esprit lui-même était changé. Quand les gars se transformaient en animaux, ils gardaient leur propre esprit. Simplifié certes mais leur esprit. Tandis que lors des pleines lunes, un autre esprit prenait part à celui de Remus. Il devenait comme dédoublé. 

En lui il y avait le loup féroce, agressif, qui ne désirait qu'une chose manger. Un instinct primitif, un esprit relativement simple, mais au combien puissant. Et puis d'un autre côté, il y'avait un esprit beaucoup plus faible, celui de Remus qui tentait vainement de lutter. Tout juste parvenait il à s'empêcher de mordre et encore il se mordait lui-même. C'était pour ça qu'il lui fallait des fortifiants en préparation de sa métamorphose.

Sirius et James le plaignaient pas mal. Evidemment ils évitaient de le montrer devant Remus, car il l'aurait mal pris, il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse cas de sa différence, mais quand même, les gars souffraient pour lui. Ils savaient comment ça pouvait faire mal, ils avaient donné. Mais quand même subir ça depuis ces huit ans et tout le temps, ça devait être dur.

Comparé à ça, tout ce qu'avaient enduré les maraudeurs lors de leurs transformations ratées, et même toute la douleur qu'ils ressentiraient pour les doubles astraux n'était que du pipi de chat. Lui c'était vachement plus dur, imposé aussi et puis fréquent et inenlevable. Les maraudeurs pouvaient éviter de se transformer si ils n'étaient pas bien, ou que ça n'allait pas. Pas Remus…

Mais les deux gars avaient cessé de s'entraîner. Ils avaient décidé d'aménager la salle comme écrit dans le grimoire du Dragon rouge. Les murs étaient maintenant tapissés de draps blancs. Ils avaient dressé un autel nappé de blanc, lui aussi, dans le milieu de la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que les ustensiles que les filles étaient allées chercher. 

Bien que la décoration de la pièce ne leur avait pas prit bien longtemps, merci à la magie, ils avaient ça comme excuse pour se reposer. Ça n'avait pas été très épuisant mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de foutre grand-chose…C'était leur nature un point c'est tout.

Peter était encore en train de le faire, lui. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait pris du retard  à force de manger les objets sur lesquels il devait se concentrer et puis aussi parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment très doué ni très puissant. Les deux amis étaient assis sur la seule table collée contre un mur. Sirius avait amené magiquement des poufs pour pouvoir s'étendre un peu..

« 'Tain, ça me fait chier, j'ai pas bouillave depuis quasi une semaine ! »

« Sirius ? Depuis quand tu parles comme un troll ! Comment veux-tu que nos lecteurs nous comprennent ! »(dsl pour cette remarque stupide mais j'avais pas envie d'effacer !)

« Bon.. Cela m'indispose énormément de ne pas avoir pu baiser un bon coup cette semaine ! »

James se retint de se cogner la tête par terre. Et ce qu'un jour, un seul jour, Sirius pourrait changer. Cela semblait comme demander, demander la pluie au sahara. Tellement impossible. Et pourtant…Ce que James avait vu dans la boule de cristal de son meilleur ami était à bien des égards ce que James demandait.

« Je me demande si un jour tu changeras.. »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

C'était exactement ce que James attendait. Il ne voulait que ramener la conversation sur le cours de lundi et surtout ce qui était dans la boule du plus beau mec de l'école. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait essayé plus d'une fois de rabattre la conversation là-dessus. 

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas très chaud pour en parler. Il se débrouillait à chaque fois pour faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu ou alors adressait la parole à un autre gars. Mais là, ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur la table, alors James pensait que Sirius aurait peu de chance de se défiler.

« En es-tu sur ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Evidemment que je ne vais pas changer. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ! J'aime le sexe un point c'est tout !»

« C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! »

Sirius sursauta. Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi ce que James voulait dire. Ce ton la de sarcasme, il l'utilisait quand il savait parfaitement ou il voulait aller. Et Sirius ne voyait pas du tout les pancartes qui lui indiquaient la route. Elles étaient sans doute évidentes pour James.

« Où tu veux en venir ?? J'aime ça ! Je le reconnais.. Et tout le monde le sait ! »

« Nulle part… »Dit James avec un sourire angélique.

« Ecoute, je te connais assez ! Dit moi où tu veux en venir. Je sais que tu as une idée derrière la tête ! »Dit Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

«Tu te trompe ! »

« Mon cul aussi ! »

James souri. Sirius était vraiment amnésique chronique à ses heures ! Bon, ok, il en faisait tant et tant, mais quand même ! Il pouvait quand même essayer de se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé trois jours plus tôt ! Ce n'était pas trop lui demander non plus !

« Tu veux réellement que je te dise tout ce que je pense ? »

« De toute manière tu le feras quand même, alors ! »

« Très bien, tu te rappelle, lundi, La blague ? »

Sirius hocha la tête. Il commençait à comprendre où James voulait l'amener, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment ! Il n'avait plus qu'à faire l'innocent ou même l'amnésique. Comme toutes les fois où il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, même pas à ses amis. Et bien qu'apparemment, lui et James soient très, très proches, ils avaient quand même des secrets l'un pour l'autre. 

Sirius lui en avait jusqu'à maintenant eut très peu, parce qu'il n'avait aucun tabou. Même tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le racontait à James, sans les détails, mais James était au courant. Sirius lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait trompé Arwen. James sur le moment avait engueulé Sirius puis ça c'était passé, après tout ça faisait quoi, une vingtaine de fois qu'il cocufiait ses copines ? Alors Arwen, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Surtout que James était sûr qu'il ne la mettrait pas dans son lit, celle-là.

            Sirius lui racontait aussi ses histoires moins glorieuses comme la fois où il pensait s'éclater sous la douche avec une blonde nommée Danielle, et qu'il c'était retrouvé avec le Blond Daniel qui était travesti. Ce jour-là, Sirius était rentré en hurlant dans son dortoir ! Encore heureux pour lui, il n'avait pas été plus loin, mais quand même il l'avait embrassé ! D'accord, il était vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'embrasser James, mais c'était pour  rire entre amis, et de plus, sans la langue ! 

Ce coup-ci, ce que Sirius avait vu, n'était ni humiliant, ni rien, juste qu'il ne tenait pas à en parler. Pour une fois c'était personnel, et puis lui qui se donnait des airs d'insensibles, du style insensible à mort, pour une fois, il était touché et pas qu'un peu ! C'était le genre de chose sur lesquels il ne voulait pas s'attarder, mais c'était sans compter sur James. 

Le garçon était très, très curieux. Et aussi tenace, il n'allait pas lâcher Sirius avant de tout savoir. Il savait que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais là, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sirius était non seulement son ami, mais aussi là c'était une facette de Sirius qu'il ne connaissait pas  et qu'il voulait connaître. Bien qu'il aimait beaucoup le Sirius qu'il connaissait il pensait que ce côté-là de sa personnalité n'était pas inintéressant.

« Tu sais que tu m'as beaucoup étonné ? .. »

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était tout ce que Sirius avait trouvé à répondre, après tout tant qu'il pouvait faire durer, peut-être que bientôt les filles reviendraient et il serait sauvé. Malheureusement les filles ne rentreraient pas à temps. 

« Eh bien parce que je ne me serais pas attendu a voir quelque chose de 'soft' je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre film du soir sur canal, ou pire… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a d'étonnant ! »

« Oh si tu le sais très bien ! »

« Non ! »

« Ecoute je te connais bien, et même à moi, tu m'apparais comme un obsédé qui ne pense qu'à coucher avec les filles avec lesquelles il sort ! » 

« Et ? J'en suis fier ! »

« Et bien, dans ta boule, ce qui est sensé représenter les désirs secrets ou un truc dans le genre, tu te vois juste en embrassant une fille, même pas en trin de la déshabiller rien…. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne parle même pas de l'identité de la fille ! Que tu veuilles la baiser, j'aurais comprit, mais bon, là c'est pas ça ! »

« Et alors ? Peut-être que tu me connais mal, peut-être que c'est vrai que j'aime m'amuser avec les filles, mais peut-être qu'aussi que ça me rend triste.. Peut-être que Rogue avait raison, peut-être que je n'en ai jamais aimé aucune, et qu'aucune ne m'a jamais aimé ! ET peut-être que ça me rend triste… »Dit Sirius. 

James resta sur le cul.

« Et puis après quand je suis arrivé à mes fins, peut-être que j'en ai marre de me réveiller seul, sans tendresse, que c'est juste pour s'amuser, et peut-être que je veux autre chose.. »

La voix de Sirius tremblai légèrement. James senti la vibration. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Sirius comme ça. C'est comme si son armure habituelle c'était totalement fendu en petits morceaux. Il n'en revenait pas. Sirius serait comme ça ? Bien des fois en cinq ans il avait pensé que Sirius n'était pas aussi insensible que ça, mais pas à ce point. Non, il devait être dans une réalité. Mais le véritable Sirius revint à la charge

« Mais évidemment c'est des peut-être ! Pas la réalité ! Encore heureux ! Dans la vie y'a qu'une chose qu'est bonne, enfin plus que les autres !! Le sexe !!! »

Ça y est la porte est refermée… Pensa james. Il avait eu l'impression pendant quelques instants de voir le vrai Sirius, pas celui que tout le monde voyait mais le vrai, celui qui était au fond de tout… Malheureusement, il était au fond et bien caché. Et ça y était-il était reparti.

Les filles étaient maintenant devant le bureau de Flitwick. Elles se mirent dans un coin, cachée de tous. Célé fouilla dans son sac et sorti la cape d'invisibilité. Elle regardèrent la cape magique.

« Il n'y a que deux personnes qui y iront…L'autre fera le guet…Qui ? »Demanda Sibylle.

Aucune ne répondit chacun attendant qui allait se dévouer en premier. Ce fut Harry qui parla.

« Je ferais le guet ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? »Demandèrent à tour de rôle les deux filles.

« Non, non, ça ne me gène pas. Mais comment je fais pour vous prévenir si jamais le prof se ramène ? »

« Eh bien…. Tu fais le bruit de la chouette ? »Dit Arwen.

« Arwen ! Sirius commence à déteindre ! J'aurai l'air de quoi ? A Hululer devant un prof ? »

« Bon ça va, c'était juste une idée comme ça ! »

« Une idée stupide ! »

« Ta gueule ! Et bien tu laisse tomber quelque chose de bruyant, une casserole par exemple ! »

« C'est ce que je disais, on dirait Sirius ! C'est vrai que tout le monde se ballade avec des poêles et des casseroles sur lui ! » 

Arwen baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait et racontait ce genre de stupidités. Peut-être que Célé avait raison et qu'elle passait un peu trop de temps avec Sirius..

« Bien moi je propose que tu laisse tomber quelque chose oui, mais pas une casserole ! »

« Quoi ? »

Les trois réfléchirent, ne sachant pas trop… 

« Et bien ton sac, tout se répand par terre ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas emmené mon sac ! »

« Accio Sac ! »Fit Sibylle sans même sa baguette.

Le sac arriva vite fait et se posa délicatement devant Célé. Cette dernière le prit et regarda Sibylle d'un air étonné, du style 

« Comment t'as fait !! Et sans baguette ? ! »

« Si j'ai aidé les gars, c'est parce que je savais le faire ! Bon maintenant, on y va ! »

Elle se couvrit avec Arwen de la cape et instantanément, Célé les perdu de vue. Elle resta dos au mur, faisant semblant de lire un livre quelconque. Pour ça, il fallait rendre grâce à Sibylle de lui avoir amené son sac. Les deux filles ouvrirent d'un discret coup d'alohomora la porte du bureau de Flitwick. 

La pièce était à la mesure de son propriétaire. Des tonnes d'escabeau, de tabouret et d'instruments pour grandir encombraient la pièce. Les étagères s'arrêtaient toutes à peu près à la poitrine des deux filles, ce qui était déjà haut pour le professeur. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne les arrangeait pas tant que ça. Il était plus dur de chercher accroupie et de ne pas se faire prendre que de chercher debout.

« Bon, si c'était Flitwick, ou je cacherai ça… »Murmura Sibylle plus pour elle même que pour une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut exactement au fait ? »

« Il faut sept petits cubes, d'environ 1 cm3  en plomb, étain, fer, or, cuivre, vif argent, argent ! »

« D'accord. »

Elles commencèrent à chercher dans les tiroirs du bureau. Il y'avait toutes sortes de papier et de choses pas intéressantes pour deux ronds. Les filles décidèrent de quitter la cape pour pouvoir se séparer. Elles refermèrent quand même la porte à clé par protection. Arwen attrapa une bouteille vide dans la poubelle du nain, une bouteille de magnum Old Firewhisky et entrepris de la poser à l'envers sur la poignée. Sibylle interrogée se rapprocha

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »Murmura-t-elle

« Comme ça, si quelqu'un tourne la poignée, la bouteille tombe et on est prévenue ! »

« Pas bête ! T'as trouvé sa tout seul ? »

« J'ai vu sa dans un film, avec Julia Roberts et Mel Gibson »(celui qu'est passé Jeudi sur la 3)

« Il ne se refuse rien le rabougri ! »Murmura Sibylle examinant la bouteille.

Une fois qu'Arwen eut terminé de faire son alarme, elle se remirent à chercher. Le bureau ne semblait pas receler  ce qu'elles cherchaient. Pendant qu'Arwen inspectait les armoires à coup d'alohomora, Sibylle essayait de trouver un double fond.. Il y'en a toujours un ! Pensait-elle. D'ailleurs elle le découvrit peu de temps après et appela sa coéquipière.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Oui ..Une boite de manix !!! »S'écria-t-elle en brandissant une boite bleue « Décidément se prof nous étonnera toujours !!!! »

« Fait voir ! »Arwen s'empara de la boite bleue « Eh !! Mais c'est pas possible, c'est des King size !! C'est pas pour lui !! Il est trop petit, imagine ! Si il faisait réellement cette taille !! »

« Arrête c'est n'importe quoi ! Il peut pas faire cette taille !!! Ou alors je me venge sur les nains désormais ! »

Arwen regarda dans le tiroir d'où Sibylle avait retiré les King size.. Elle ressortit un autre paquet bleu..

« Du gel lubrifiant ???? !!!!! »Est-ce que tu pense a ce que je pense ?? !! »

Elle sourit.

« Je pense que oui…. »

« Non, c'est pas possible !! Me dit pas sa !! »

« Chut moins fort ! »

« Mais c'est… dégoûtant ! »Chuchota Sibylle

« J'en conviens. »

Les deux ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, Sibylle avait le paquet de King size à la main, et Arwen le gel… Elles se regardaient l'une l'autre en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement Sibylle foutu le paquet dans sa poche et reprit sa recherche dans le bureau.

« Sissi, je viens bien de voir ce que je viens de voir ! Pourquoi gardes-tu ce paquet ? »

« Petit un, pour prouver à tout le monde et à moi-même  que je n'ai pas rêvé, ensuite parce que c'est hyper cher ceux-là, les plus chers ! Puis ça peut servir ! »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est les plus chers ? »

La voyante rougit comme une pastèque et murmura quelque chose du genre 'laisse tomber' et reparti la tête dans les tiroirs du bureau. Arwen regarda le gel qu'elle tenait encore et puis regarda si on ne la voyait pas et le mit dans sa poche, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Elle décida d'arrêter de penser aux pratiques de son prof d'enchantement, qui en plus était le directeur de sa maison, et de recommencer à chercher. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de marcher a quatre pattes et de rechercher des petits carrés. Après tout elle était une sorcière elle pouvait bien utiliser sa magie.

« Accio cubes ! »

Sibylle se retourna, juste a temps pour voir des cubes se rapprocher docilement vers Arwen, qui souriait satisfaite de son œuvre. Elle prit les petits cubes et les fourra dans sa poche. Les sept cubes étaient là, mais pas seuls, il y'avait un lit de cubes pour bébé, vous savez avec des lettres. Sauf qu'à la surprise des filles ce n'étaient pas des dessins pour bébé… Mais plutôt des dessins tirés du Kama-Sutra !

« Non, mais c'est pas un prof ça! C'est un obsédé ! Un alien a pris sa place c'est pas possible ! Et en plus un nain ! »

« Malheureusement je crois que tu as raison! »

« On se barre le plus vite possible ? »Suggéra Sibylle qui commençait à trouver sa glauque.

« Oui...Vaudrait mieux. »

« Mais j'en garde un ! Pour les preuves ! »Elle prit un cube et le mit dans sa poche

« Rangetodo ! »

Toute la pièce se rangea comme par magie. Elles remirent leur cape et sortirent vite fait. Elles retrouvèrent Célé qui était toujours adossée au mur en train de lire. Il n'y avait rien eu de suspect et elle n'avait même pas eu a donner l'alerte

« C'est bon, vous les avez ? »

« Oui, maintenant on dégage ! »

Elles partirent vite fait. En chemin les deux voleuses racontèrent à Célé ce qu'elles avaient découvert. La pauvre était à deux doigts de vomir son déjeuner rien qu'à imaginer. Et les deux autres avaient bien eu raison de garder des preuves car sans ça, Célé ne l'aurait jamais cru. Désormais tout était prêt pour la cérémonie.

***Fin du chapitre 16***

_Ça y est il est fini !Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi d'abord, je dois avouer que je me suis éclatée à écrire la scène du bureau.. Vous comprenez pourquoi.. C'était drôle trop drôle…Ensuite vous avez eu un petit apercu, très bref ok, mais quand même du fond de Sirius… Sinon Didji, j'espère que quand je mettrai ce chap joré de tes nouvelles d'ici la… Apres , vous êtes nombreux a vouloir voir l'évolution avec Célé, mais ça vient, ça vient, pas le prochain chap, qui est la cérémonie des maraudeurs, mais après sans doute….._

_Arwen, là  ton perso, je peux pas te dire à quel point je me suis éclatée à le faire.. En faite là il a les réaction et les remarques à moi, celles que je fais, et que j'aurai fait si sa aurait été Sirius… Bon là, tu lui roule pas de pelle, à ce dernier, rien, mais quand même t'es encore avec lui.. le prochain aussi, l'autre on te vois pas ni lui d'ailleurs, et après il est pu avec toi ! _

_Voila on est lundi 10 février 2003 je l'ai fini, et j'attends vos reveiw, enfin quisty j'attend ta correction d'abord, d'ailleurs merci pour elle !_

Maintenant voila les reponses aux reviews de cette brave sphere :

Sailor Digitale : Hello !! t'en fait pas je continue !!! PI sibykllle, c'est fort possible qu'elle le fasse, mais quand…Mystere !!!! lol !! biz

Leo : je comprend po tt.. Qu'est ce qui est pareil ? mes lamanentation sur le manque de review ? OU alors la fin du chapitre lui même ? Si c'est le cas, dis moi plus explicitement. Quand j'ai des critiques, j'aime bien savoir precisement, pour que je ouisse corriger ! Parce qu'il faut que je les corrige .. Au fait, c'est toi qu'ecris avc une Sandrine ..(je dis une car je suis aussi une sandrine)euh j'ai oublié le titre Si c'est pas, vent de folie a Poudlard ?… mais c'est toi ou pas ?passque si oui sache que je me suis bcp marrée en la lisant !vala biz

Arwen : Hello !! dabird, ça me va comme surnom !! c assez drôle padoune !!lol ! Pi c po grve si tu review lontemps apres.. Pi bon ben jespere que tora u le temps de te secher les cheveux avant les cours, parce que soinon, s t'y va a pieds, bonjour..tu va te geler !!Pis se sera plus des cheveux mais des glacon !!!Sinon, chui contenete que t'es aimé ese chapitre, je me suis eclatée a faire l'episode des boulels.. La aussi je lme suis bien amusée !! Ben t'as encore un chap apres lui ou il est a toi, apres on en parle po,, pi apres ben , il est plus a toi !!Alors comme ça, t'as rajouté Drakkar dasn la signatuire ?? Lol !! Tu m'aime tant que ça ?? Tu k'aimera peut etre moins vers la fin..Quand on saura tout de lui… Vala je crois que c'est tout..On est samedi, les reviews sont faites mais comme ff.bnet est en read-only jusqu'à dimanche, ben , je mettrai po se chap avant..dimanche… Mais m'en fout, chui en vacances !! lol !! Biizzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooo

Linalyna : Hello !! t'as tout lu d'un coup ??!!! mon dieu, mais sa fait 150 pages !!! Wow !! c bcp !! putain !!  Chiu tt contente pr tes compliments… ET ten fait po même moi j'ai envie de baffer Sirius par moment !! mais c'est fait expres, puis il va bientôt changer.. Sinon Drakkar..ah il intrigue pas mal de monde… il a peut etre raport.lol !! mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque pas de le dire dans les reponsses aux reviews… si tu trouve des preuves dit le moi par mail.. !!! Pis sinon, la normalment, je t'ai envoyé un fd d'ecran de Legolas, je t'en enverrai dotre ss doute aujourd'hui ! Biiiizzzzzoooooo !!

Vala je n'ai eu que quatre review, il en fallait 5 pour des previews..mais si 'en ai 5 cinq pour se chap, vous aurez des previews !!!! vala !!!!


	17. La cérémonie

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de Sphère !! Et oui, en avant !!_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré-au-lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. _

_ _

_Personnages inventés_ :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 17 : La cérémonie

« Alors, on récapitule tout est prêt ? »

« Eh bien, je pense.. »

Les quatre maraudeurs et les trois filles étaient assis dans leur salle celle où Célé était arrivée quelques mois plus tôt. Sirius était à côté de Arwen et avait une main sur son épaule, à côté il y'avait Remus Sibylle, Célé, qui avait refusé formellement de se mettre à côté de Peter, puis à côté James et Peter. 

Arwen était là, mais ne connaissait évidemment pas toutes les raisons de cette cérémonie. On lui avait dit que c'était comme, ça, ils pourraient jouer un nouveau tour et aussi ne pas se faire prendre, c'était un alibi. Ils n'allaient pas tout lui dire pour Remus non plus.

Au départ elle avait trouvé ça totalement stupide de prendre tant de risques, mais elle avait laissé faire. Sibylle et Célé essayant de minimiser les risques devant elle. Elle avait lu le livre mais ils s'étaient tous débrouillé pour qu'elle prenne ça comme une blague en préparation, rien de plus. Cela semblait y avoir réussi.

Le grimoire du Dragon Rouge était au centre de la table ronde. Ils s'étaient éloignés de la salle commune afin de peaufiner totalement leur cérémonie. Cette dernière était particulièrement compliquée, mais aussi très dangereuse. Les risques étaient gros. 

Si le cercle était mal fait ou mal fermé ou même pas exactement de la même couleur, n'importe quel démon pourrait y entrer et les tuer. De plus ils seraient seuls. Ni sibylle ni Remus ne pourraient les aider. A partir du moment où la cérémonie commencerait, tout ce qui serait hors du cercle deviendrait propriété des démons. 

Ces derniers utiliseraient les pires bassesses pour les faire sortir du cercle magique, que se soit la tentation ou la menace. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils résistent s'ils voulaient aller jusqu'au bout. Le jeu en avalait la chandelle. Déjà car les pouvoirs des exécutants seraient considérablement augmentés, mais aussi parce que c'était un exploit.

 Même si personne d'autre ne le savait, ils pourraient dire à leurs enfants ou même petits enfants 'quand j'avais quinze ans j'ai confectionné un double astral' Cela ferait à coup sûr de l'effet. Bon il était vrai qu'ils ne vivraient pas tous assez longtemps pour avoir des petits enfants, mais ce n'est pas grave. 

Et puis aussi pour leur ami. Si jamais le nouveau s'apercevait que les trois gars quittaient le dortoir les nuit où Remus lui-même était absent, en pleine lune. Cela ferait beaucoup trop de choses suspectes. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. De plus ils ne connaissaient pas assez Drakkar pour lui faire entièrement confiance. 

Même les maraudeurs avaient mis du temps à en parler librement entre eux et à mettre au point un plan pour l'aider. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient l'abandonner. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'abandonner. Enfin au début Peter, quand il avait appris l'identité du garçon avait eu très peur et avait quasiment couru à la cuisine pour y  trouver réconfort. 

Il avait voulu lui tourner le dos et le haïr, celui qui de la bande était le seul qui ne se moquait pas de lui, qui ne lui faisait pas de coup vache. Mais c'était Peter. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment ce que le mot gratitude et tolérance voulaient dire. Mais finalement, grâce un peu aux menaces de Sirius aussi, il avait fini lui-même par accepter et à se laisser embringuer dans l'affaire des Animagus.

            Et maintenant, il était embringué dans une affaire de double astral. Parfois le gros se disait souvent mais qu'est-ce que je fous là. Souvent il se le demandait. Et souvent les maraudeurs se demandaient pourquoi est-ce que l'on garde ce connard là dans notre groupe. Enfin Remus ne pensait pas ça. Lui il aimait tout le monde. Il était souvent mal-aimé, et il acceptait tous les amis qu'il pouvait avoir. 

De plus il sentait que Peter avait un potentiel à exploiter et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser, sous peine. Oui, car si on le laissait, Peter était un garçon qui se laissait facilement influencer. S'il n'avait pas eu la bande pour amis, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu.. Et s'il avait été à Serpentard.. 

Car même si Peter était nul dans quasiment toutes les matières, qu'il chialait pour un rien, qu'il se plaignait tout le temps et passait son temps à bouffer, il n'était pas aussi con qu'il en donnait l'impression. Bien souvent il épatait ceux qui voulaient bien s'intéresser à lui. James non, car il se foutait légèrement du rat, Sirius non plus, il le gardait dans la bande juste parce que James ne voulait pas faire de peine, mais bon, à part ça.. 

Mais Remus avait bien souvent parlé avec le gros, souvent quand Sirius et James partaient faire leurs coups à deux. Et bien des fois, il avait été étonné par la vivacité de l'esprit de Peter. Bien souvent il ne disait pas ses idées, par peur d'être ridicule, ou par complexe d'infériorité, mais quand il était en tête à tête avec quelqu'un qui l'écoutait et qui ne se moquait pas de lui, c'était différent, il laissait libre cour à son imagination.

 Il n'avait pas de remarques du style Sirius, ou des plaisanteries comme James, mais il était cultivé, plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était plaisant de converser avec lui. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Remus. Lui aussi avait aidé à sa manière le rat. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus se laisser faire et de suivre et s'imposer avec les autres. 

Et ça avait un peu, j'ai dit un peu marché. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis que les maraudeurs, mais c'était déjà ça ! Toujours était-il que maintenant, il fallait qu'il subisse la même préparation que les deux autres. Sirius et James n'avaient aucun problème, ils étaient très, très, doués et arrivaient sans beaucoup de peine à faire tout ce qui était demandé. 

Encore heureux, parce que côté efforts, ils n'en faisaient pas beaucoup. Ils avaient un grand potentiel et s'ils travaillaient un peu plus ils seraient sans doute parmi les plus puissants. Mais ils ne travaillaient pas. Ce n'était pas la puissance que les deux mais recherchaient, juste s'amuser. Le pouvoir ne les intéressait pas. 

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient ce n'étaient pas pour le pouvoir, c'était soit pour une satisfaction purement personnelle et égoïste. Celle de peaufiner leur réputation, soit c'était pour tout simplement rire et faire rire. Bien souvent c'était les deux à la fois.. Bien que leur réputation n'était plus à faire et que tout les profs savaient qu'ils se souviendraient toute leur vie avoir eu les maraudeurs dans leur classe, ils ne s'endormaient pas pour autant sur leurs lauriers. 

A eux quatre, ils formaient le gang de farces et attrapes le plus redouté de tout Poudlard. James trouvait une idée, Remus la peaufinait, Peter donnait quelques contres exemples, Sirius trouvait de nouvelles compétences à la blague, souvent c'était James et Sirius qui la mettaient en place et en dernier tous les quatre se prenaient une très belle punition. C'était comme ça quasiment à chaque fois.  Et cela leur importait bien peu de se faire choper. Sauf pour certaines choses.

Celles qu'ils étaient en train de préparer en faisait partie. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. D'abord parce que sa entraînerait trop de questions mais ça encore, on pouvait se débrouiller pour ne pas répondre ou dire des bêtises, mais là, l'acte en lui-même n'était pas vraiment autorisé. C'était à la limite de la magie blanche et noire. Suivant les opinions de chacun, c'était tant dans l'un que dans l'autre.

Cela faisait un peu partie de la magie noire, car c'était jouer avec la vie, en créer une à partir de rien. Mais cela faisait partie de la blanche car c'était pour une bonne cause. En fait, bien souvent, ce n'est pas le sortilège qui est blanc ou noir, souvent il est incolore mais plutôt le sorcier qui l'est. Quelques exceptions faites, comme le nouement de l'aiguillette, celui-là, il était seulement et seulement noir ! Sur cette définition, ce qu'ils faisaient était blanc.

Aussi l'une des différences entre le blanc et le noir était que dans la magie blanche on peut tout contrôler à l'aide des esprits supérieurs, que se soit la nature ou les hommes. En fait tout ce qui n'est pas esprit supérieur est sous le contrôle du magicien. 

Dans la noire, tout, même les dieux sont possession et ingrédients du magicien.. C'est ça qui est bien plus drôle ! Cela permettait de n'avoir pour limite que les siennes, d'être en quelque sorte le maître de tout ce qui vivait. Dans ce cas-là, vu qu'ils jouaient avec la vie et qu'ils ordonnaient à des esprits, c'était noir.

En faite la couleur leur importait peu. Se n'était pas a de mauvaises fins, et de tout façon ils s'en foutaient. Ils se foutaient pas mal de pas mal de choses, leurs limites a eux ils les connaissaient et n'aurait pas été faire quelque chose de dangereux pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux même.

 Tout ce qui leur foutaient un peu la trouille, c'était que là, ce n'était pas seulement interdit par le collège, mais aussi par la loi. Enfin c'était à la limite de l'interdiction. Ils voulaient bien être catalogué comme farceurs, blagueurs et tout ça, mais pas comme des mages noirs ! Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! Ils n'étaient pas Voldemort ou des Mangemorts. Même si les moyens n'étaient pas toujours légaux, ils avaient de bonnes intentions, et n'avaient pas recours à ce genre de pratique, or pour des cas de force majeure.

Mais aussi ce qui était un peu effrayant c'était  les effets secondaires en cas d'échec ou d'erreurs, ils étaient nombreux et tout effrayants. Le premier des risques était que le double soit mal formé, ça encore ça pouvait se réparer, mais aussi si ils n'avaient pas assez d'énergie, ils risquaient de perdre des parties d'eux même qui iraient sur le double. Ou alors, les démons pourraient tout simplement les tuer ou alors être libéré dans la nature.

C'est pour ça, que là, peu de temps avant la cérémonie, qui devait se dérouler quelques heures avant le coucher du jour, ils étaient dans la pièce en train de regarder attentivement le grimoire du dragon rouge afin de tout vérifier. Car non seulement, ils allaient devoir se crever à faire leurs doubles, en plus quelques heures, ils devraient se transformer et rejoindre Remus. Bon, encore heureux, ils avaient de l'expérience côté Animagi, parce que sinon, ils n'auraient pas pu le faire.

« Bon, j'espère que tous les trois vous avez respecté les jeunes et abstinence ? »

En effet depuis une semaine, ils s'étaient privés de sexe, surtout un, et aujourd'hui ils n'avaient pas mangé de viande.

« En effet Sissi, et d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de finir cette cérémonie, je veux de la viande ! »Dit Sirius « Et aussi du sexe… Arwy… après le cermet, tu veux pas venir voir les étoiles avec moi ? »

Elle le regarda, essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était sans espoir mais il continua

« En plus c'est bon pour la santé, ça muscle et ça fait maigrir.. »

« Rêve ! »Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sibylle qui était absorbée, du moins en avait l'air par sa bague.

« Tant pis.. »

« Moi, j'en ai marre du jeûne ! Encore heureux que les gâteaux ne soient pas à la viande. »

Peter sorti de sa poche deux petits beurres de Lu© et les approcha de sa bouche. Arwen se précipita et les lui arracha des mains. Célé le foudroya du regard, ce qui ma foi n'était pas si étonnant, tout les regards qu'elle lui adressait n'étaient que mépris ou alors Haine !

« Eh !! Pourquoi !! Ils sont à moi !! »

« Tu ne dois rien manger trois heures avant la cérémonie ! Et si tu rate, c'est tout le groupe qui rate ! »

« Trois heures ?????? !!! Mais c'est de trop !!! Je ne tiendrais jamais !! »

« Pourtant il faudra… »Souffla Arwen, horrifiée en voyant que décidément il ne savait que penser à bouffer celui-là.

« Ou alors… » Dit Sirius d'une voix doucereuse qui rappelait légèrement celle de Rogue en levant son poing. Peter se recroquevilla.

« Tu nous le paieras… »Dit James en imitant Sirius.

« Très cher.. »Soufflèrent Sibylle et Arwen en même temps. 

« Et tu souffriras... »Conclu Célé.

Et toute la bande se mit à pouffer de rire. Sauf Peter qui était traumatisé et qui regardait tout autour de lui. Harry adorait tyranniser le sale rat. Il le haïssait à un point c'est pas possible, amis il aimait tellement le rabattre ou lui faire peur, ou lui faire mal.. C'était une sorte de joie débile et sadique, mais une putain de joie. 

Il n'aurait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves qu'il aurait pu casser Peter. Qu'il aurait pu faire du mal et tyranniser celui à cause de qui sa vie était merdique. Celui à cause de qui il avait du vivre chez les Dursley. Celui à cause de qui Sirius avait fait douze ans de prison pour rien ! Si seulement Sirius savait ce que ce connard ferait dans quelques années.

 Harry aurait tellement aimé voir James et Sirius tabasser Peter jusqu'à la mort ! Se serait tellement bien et jouissif. Et il se serait joint à eux avec grand et grand plaisir ! Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Pourtant comme bien souvent la tentation était forte. C'était l'enfer que de les voir heureux, de connaître leur futur et de ne pas pouvoir le leur dire.

 Il comprenait comment Sibylle avait pu devenir tarée dans le futur. Si elle savait vraiment ce que le futur réservait, elle avait eu un poids bien lourd sur les épaules. Il comprenait pourquoi elle s'enfermerait, se séparerait des autres. Si c'était à cause de ça, mais en tout cas, c'était une possibilité. Et si c'était ça, il commençait à plaindre celle du futur. 

« Sirius, au fait tu sait, quand tu prends cette voix, tu ressemble à Rogue ?... »Glissa Sibylle

La réaction de l'interpellé ne se fit pas attendre, il la fusilla et demanda : 

« Comment ose-tu dire ça ? D'où est-ce que je ressemble à Rogue ? »

« Eh bien.. »Commença t'elle calmement « Tu as les cheveux noirs et longs, une certaine tendance à la fr… »

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, Sirius s'était précipité sur elle, l'avait foutue à terre et s'évertuait de l'étrangler. Les autres autour se marraient ou regardaient apeurés en imaginant que s'était lui à la place de Sibylle, mais qu'avec lui, Sirius ne ferait pas de cadeau. Puis Arwen se leva et attrapa Sirius par le col.

« Je te signale que c'est avec moi que tu sors ! » Dit-elle en le tirant en arrière.

Sirius la regarda un moment sans comprendre un moment le rapport. Puis, il observa un moment Sibylle couché par terre, les mains à la gorge, et lui assit sur elle. Oui, bon la position pourrait avoir d'autres interprétations. Mais quand même, il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par sa copine. 

Il se laissa un peu tirer par Arwen, puis lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers lui. Elle se retrouva bientôt à genoux, face à face avec Sirius. Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait de lui et tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas en lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Comme ça, face à elle, avec cette lueur amusée dans le regard, il était vraiment à faire fondre… 

Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps. Elle s'approcha doucement  de lui. Et puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle adorait l'embrasser. D'ailleurs là, tout était oublié, ses préoccupations envers Sibylle et tout ça. Cette dernière s'était relevée, avait vu ce que faisait Arwen et Sirius puis s'était assise calmement. 

« Hum ! Hum ! »Toussota James.

Arwen repoussa Sirius et s'essuya vite fait. Elle avait pendant un moment oublié que tout le monde les regardait. Et elle détestait être le centre d'attention du reste de la bande. Elle se rassit. Sirius fit de même mais sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. Après tout s'était Sirius. 

« Je vous signale que dans moins d'une heure, on va se retrouver entourés de démons, protégés par un cercle à la craie ! Et tout ce que vous trouver à faire c'est de vous roulez des pelles ?? »Commença James sur un ton réprobateur.

« Ben, au moins, si je meurs, j'aurais un bon souvenir ! »

« La ferme ! On révise maintenant, car après se sera trop tard ! »

Sirius bougonna un peu, pour changer, et s'assit à sa place, regardant le livre avec mépris.

« Bon, on n'oublie pas les incantations, ok ? Tout le monde s'en souvient ? »Demanda Remus.

De la bande, il était celui qui se faisait le plus de souci pour la cérémonie. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que c'était un peu, beaucoup à cause de lui, et de nouveau qu'ils faisaient ça. Il leur en était reconnaissant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il leur arrive malheur par sa faute. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais ! 

Déjà qu'à chaque fois il avait peur pour eux, quand ils se transformaient en Animagus ou qu'ils enfreignaient des règles pour aller l'aider, il se sentait mal à l'aise de leur causer tant de risques. Là c'était important, pour le reste, ils risquaient quoi, au pire de se faire exclure, mais là ils risquaient leur vie !

« Oui répondit Sirius » C'est :

_Par Azazel, Adonaï, Eloïn Jehovan_

_Venez à moi esprit élémentaire de notre mère la terre_

_Nous vous en conjurons _

_Venez à nous_

_Entendez notre appel_

Puis

_Oh, mon moi et mon autre_

_Prends mon énergie et vit_

_Obéi moi car je suis ton créateur !_

_Tu es mien _

_Ainsi soit-il_

Voila !! J'ai bon ? »

Remus avait suivi en même temps sur le grimoire et ne put qu'approuver, Sirius connaissait parfaitement la récitation. Ils refirent encore quelques révisions, puis il fut l'heure, Tous, même ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés se levèrent avec gravité. Tous savaient que les trois prenaient de gros risques. Célé avait peur pour son père et Sirius mais pas pour Peter, qu'il se fasse mal, tant mieux, elle n'allait pas le plaindre !

« Vous avez les offrandes ? »Demanda Célé.

« Eh bien… James oui… »Sirius désigna une bague que portait James « Peter aussi. »Peter montra sa gourmette. « Mais pas moi »

« C'est maintenant que tu le dis !! T'aurais eu l'air malin si t'avais rien eu à lui donner !! »

« Ben oui.. Mais je ne suis pas assez riche pour porter de l'or. »

« Moi je n'ai pas d'or, désolé.. »Dit Remus.

« J'ai qu'à lui offrir une femme. Ça on en a sous la  main.. »Dit Sirius en regardant d'un air inquiétant les trois filles.

« Dans tes rêves ! »Dirent les trois en même temps sans pour autant s'être consulté.

« Oui, de toute façon, je ne veux pas vous donner, je vous veux pour moi. »

Célé se recula vitre fait. Non, très peu pour elle les insinuations de Sirius. Il était un gars. Même s'il en avait pas l'air, il en était un quand même !

« Tiens, prend ça. »Sibylle tendit une bague fine à Sirius. Il regarda un moment Sibylle.

« Mais… euh… non ..Je ne peux pas…. C'est à toi.. »

« Ecoute, cette bague représente rien, mais c'est de l'or, et puis il t'en faut un truc en or ! Alors prend ! »

Il sembla hésiter, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Et puis il prit la bague.

« Je te promets que je t'en achèterai une autre ! »

« Pas le peine je te dis ! »

Il haussa les épaules et la mit à son doigt, enfin à son petit doigt parce que Sibylle avait des doigts plus fins que lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'ils avaient décorée pour l'occasion. Elle était devenue un parfait laboratoire de haute magie. Et tout ça grâce aux trois gars. Enfin pas Peter il passait lui son temps à bouffer quelles que soient les circonstances ou autres. Mais Remus avait aidé aussi. 

Célé un peu, mais elle avait l'habitude de partir rejoindre Drakkar quand ils restaient dans cette pièce à ne rien faire. Elle était devenue très amie avec lui, mais elle espérait quand même qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en étant ami avec elle. Parce que sinon… Mais en tout cas, le gars était très sympa quand on savait s'y prendre. 

Il était vrai que côté sarcasmes, il était doué, et assez piquant. Célé n'appréciait pas toujours tout ce qu'il disait, surtout qu'apparemment, il n'aimait pas beaucoup James ni Remus, mais à part ça, il était drôle. Ce qui intéressait beaucoup Célé dans le fait de parler avec lui c'était qu'il n'était en rien dans le futur. Il pouvait parler sans crainte, il ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde. 

Devant la porte tous s'arrêtèrent. James, Sirius et les autres se regardèrent, pas vraiment sûr. James ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il avait quand même la trouille. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi dangereux. Sirius lui prenait plutôt bien, je dirais même comme un certain amusement. Peter on en parle même pas il était en train d'ouvrir un Mars.

« Peter ! On a dit tu bouffe pas ! »Reprocha James en lui retirant le Mars des mains, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mordre dedans.

« Mais j'ai trop, trop Faim !! »

« Ta gueule ! Et T'obéis !! »Dit Sirius en lui foutant une baffe derrière la tête.

« Bon, qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »Demanda Remus

« Vous voulez entrer voir ? »Demanda Sirius

Les quatre autres se regardèrent. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.. Se fut Célé qui répondit :

« Moi je veux bien, regarder une dernière fois, parce qu'après quand vous y entreposerez vos doubles, je n'y entrerais pas… »

« Très bien Célé, tes désirs sont des ordres ! »

James ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser les autres passer. C'est vrai que la pièce était devenue vraiment, mais vraiment belle. Les tentures étaient d'un blanc immaculé et lumineux. L'autel resplendissait de mille feux. Dessus était entreposé tout ce qui attirait les esprits. Le cercle magique était parfaitement réalisé et ne semblait plus qu'attendre les trois.

« Je crois que maintenant, c'est l'heure.. »Dit timidement Remus.

« Oui. En effet… »répondit James, sentant de plus en plus son estomac se ratatiner.

« Et bien …au revoir.. à bientôt j'espère.. »Dit Sirius 

« Oui c'est ça.. »

« Ramener moi des gâteaux pour quand je sortirais… »

« Ta gueule ! »

Sirius se dirigea vers Remus le serra dans ses bras, puis fit de même pour les trois filles. Embrassant quand même Arwen, serrant amicalement Célé et Sibylle un peu plus tendrement. James, d'abord surpris de l'attitude de Sirius, comprit que peut-être, si ça ratait, se qu'il n'espérait quand même pas, ils ne pourraient peut-être plus se serrer dans les bras. Il imita. Peter voulu faire de même, mais il se prit un vent de la part de Célé.

Les quatre savaient que maintenant, il fallait les laisser seuls. Ils avaient tous, dans les deux camps, la peur au ventre, ils avaient soit peur pour eux même, dans le cas des trois gars ou pour leurs amis, dans le cas des quatre autres. Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent désormais seuls dans la pièce.

Sirius, James et Peter se regardèrent. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se changer. Et tout serait près la cérémonie pourrait commencer. Ils prirent les tuniques de lin. Celle de Peter était plus large que celle des deux autres, on se demande pourquoi. Ils leur fallaient être totalement nus sous elle. Ils se déshabillèrent donc et revêtirent la tunique.

« Ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de rien avoir sur le cul.. Toi au moins t'es habitué ! »Dit James, en s'adressant à Sirius.

« En effet, je suis habitué mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver bizarre.. »

« Moi j'aime pas. J'ai même pas de poches pour mettre mes gâteaux. »

Sirius et James ignorèrent royalement Peter et se regardèrent. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre, ces grandes tuniques. James avait l'air d'être en robe, et Sirius ça ne faisait pas mieux. Par contre, cela moulait énormément Peter et c'était dégoûtant ! 

Ils prirent leurs affaires et les mirent dans l'armoire, qu'ils refermèrent à clé. Il fallait en effet que tout ce qu'ils voulaient garder soit fermé a clé, et que la serrure est auparavant été aspergée d'eau bénite. Tout le reste serait sans doute prit par les démons.

Il était l'heure. Tous se mirent à l'intérieur du cercle magique. Ils marchaient précautionneusement pour ne pas marcher sur la myrrhe, auquel cas, ils ne seraient pas assez protégés. Chacun redisait l'incantation dans ça tête, de manière à être sûr de s'en rappeler.

« Bon, on y va ? »Demanda Sirius.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« _Par Azazel, Adona, Eloïn Jehoavn_

_Venez à moi esprit élémentaire de notre mère la terre_

_Nous vous en conjurons _

_Venez à nous_

_Entendez notre appel »_

Rien ne se produisit, du moins rien de spécial. Il leur sembla pourtant que l'air se troublait et devenait plus lourd.

« _Par Azazel, Adonaï, Eloïn Jehoavn_

_Venez à moi esprit élémentaire de notre mère la terre_

_Nous vous en conjurons _

_Venez à nous_

_Entendez notre appel »_

Ce coup-ci il n'y avait plus de doutes, l'air était trouble. Ils avaient chauds. Pourtant ils ne portaient pas grand-chose. Mais c'était pourtant trop. Ils auraient pu jurer que l'air pesait des tonnes. Ils peinaient à tenir droit. Mais pourtant il le fallait. Tous avaient envie de dormir. Pourtant il ne le fallait surtout pas, ils avaient ouvert une brèche, il fallait qu'ils spécifient qui ils voulaient voir, pas que tout les démons possibles ne se ramènent là. Du vent soufflait horriblement, faisant valser leurs tuniques blanches

« _Par Azazel, Adonaï, Eloïn Jehoavn_

_Venez à moi esprit élémentaire de notre mère la terre_

_Nous vous en conjurons _

_Venez à nous_

_Entendez notre appel »_

L'air devint carrément blanc. Il sentait le souffre. Ils entendirent du bruit, comme quelque chose qui tomberait ou qui serait prisonnier. Quelque chose commença à se matérialiser sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ils distinguèrent au début seulement une forme noire et épaisse.

Puis peu a peu, l'air redevint incolore. Devant eux se tenait un démon des plus affreux. En fait c'était plus un esprit qu'un démon, mais il était quand même bel et bien moche. En regardant autour d'eux, ils s'aperçurent que ce dernier n'était pas venu seul. Il semblait avoir apporté sa famille. Et apparemment la laideur était de famille. 

Il était marron rouge. Il avait la forme d'un homme mais qui aurait dégénéré. Ses deux bras se terminaient par de longues griffes acérées. Il était couvert de pustules pleines de pu. Il était muni d'une paire de cornes noires qui pointaient vers le ciel comme une lance. Il devait mesurer environ 1m90. Tout autour du cercle des semblables de plus petites tailles tournaient. Inspectant, cherchant une entrée.

« Êtes vous un esprit élémentaire ? »Demanda James, pas très rassuré. Au moins pour le moment il savait que le cercle était bien fait.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas.. »

« Si vous n'en êtes pas, nous ne traiterons pas avec vous ! »

« Prouvez nous ce que vous êtes ! »

« Très bien, ô mortels.. »

Le monstre fit une sorte de boule de lumière entre ses mains. Il sembla la modeler. Elle tournait et brillait de plus en plus. Puis la lumière s'arrêta. Entre les mains du démon, un chat lévitait.

« Alors que pensez-vous de ça ? Ne suis-je pas un esprit élémentaire ? »

« D'accord, nous vous croyons. »

« Que voulez-vous ? J'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison pour m'avoir invoqué ? »

« Nous voulons que vous nous fabriquiez un double astral. »

Les autres démons tournaient autour du cercle. Ils montraient de l'or et de l'argent

« Venez … Venez… Nous avons des présents pour vous…. Venez nous ne vous ferons aucun mal…. Nous avons même de la nourriture…. »

Peter fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais Sirius le rattrapa par la tunique.

« Si vous me donner votre âme, je ferais ce que vous voudrez.. »dit le grand démon 

« Nous ne donnerons pas notre âme. Nous avons du fer par contre.. »

« Non ! Pas du fer… Alors seulement l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre.. D'une femme.. »

« De l'argent ! »

Trois petits démons tournaient autour du cercle. Ils parlaient, parlaient, parlaient encore et encore..

« Nous avons tout ce que vous pouvez chercher ici bas… Venez, venez… Nous avons tout.. Vous voulez… Venez, venez… »Dit le premier.

Le deuxième se ramena. « Regarde petit homme…Voici un repas de roi… » Il amena un banquet.. Peter regardait ça d'un air à la fois affamé et envieux

« Dites les gars, si on allait manger ? »

« Ta gueule Peter ! »

« Si vous me donner votre âme, je vous protégerais de ces démons. »dit le grand démon 

« Venez, venez manger…. »

« NNNOOOOONNNNN !!!!!! »Hurla Sirius « Nous ne mangerons pas, nous n'avons pas faim, et vous n'aurez pas nos âmes ! »

« Tu as tort. Tu aurais du venir… »Dit un des petits démons.

Le deuxième avait un poignard dans les mains et le plaquait contre le cou d'une jeune fille que Sirius connaissait bien.. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer au fur et a mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à la jeune fille

« NON !!! Laissez-la !! »

« Viens la chercher, elle est à toi.. Si tu viens… »

Sirius voulait y aller, il commença à faire un pas en avant mais il sentit une main sur son col. James le retenait avec un air à la fois amusé et fatigué.

« Sibylle ne risque rien, ce n'est même pas elle réellement, souvient toi, le grimoire, ce sont des hallucinations. »

« Sirius aide-moi !! Je t'aime !! Aide-moi !! »

« N'y va pas ! »

Sirius secoua la tête en reprenant ces esprits. Ce n'était qu'un leurre il le savait, Sibylle ne l'aimait pas. Alors.. tant pis, c'était n'importe quoi ! James se promit de pousser Sirius sur Sibylle un de ces quatre.

« Démon, ou esprit élémentaire, quel que soit votre nom, nous vous donnons de l'or si vous nous donnez ce que nous voulons. »

Le grand démon les regarda  tour de rôle l'air de se demander s'il devait accepter ou non. Cela leur paru durer des heures. Mais finalement il claqua des doigts, Sibylle et le banquet disparurent et il dit :

« Très bien, donnez-le moi. »

« Vous nous promettez de nous obéir ? »

« Hum.. Oui, je vous le promets ! »

Il tendit la main, espérant qu'ils sortiraient pour lui donner de la main à la main, mais ils le jetteront. Il parut désolé du fait qu'aucun des trois ne sorti du cercle. C'était trop tard, il avait promis, il leur avait donné sa parole. Il prit donc l'or dans sa main. Les regarda puis leur demanda de se déshabiller. Les trois obéirent, ils n'avaient que ça à faire. 

Les trois se retrouvèrent donc nus au milieu du cercle. James était quand même gêné, Peter était carrément complexé et mettait ces mains à l'endroit stratégique qu'il ne tenait pas dévoiler. Sirius lui s'en foutait royalement. Le démon fit trois petites boules d'énergies.

« Le gros, enlevez vos mains de la matrice, comment voulez-vous que je fasse un double complet comme ça ! »

Peter obéi à son grand déshonneur. Le grand démon forma trois personnes qui ressemblaient trait pour trait aux trois dans le cercle. Les doubles étaient là. Ils étaient debout les yeux fermés rigides comme des statues. Le démon semblait content de son œuvre.

« Très bien, voici vos doubles… A vos risques et périls… »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Les trois gars avaient l'air content du résultat. Mais tout n'était fini, loin de là, il ne restait plus qu'une seule étape. Leur donner vie. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, il faudrait que tout soit près pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Ils étaient fatigués évidemment mais ils s'en remettraient. 

Et puis, ils auraient plusieurs heures pour récupérer. Tous les trois s'assirent et fermèrent les yeux. Il leur fallait maintenant atteindre un niveau de concentration très très important. Chacun à son tour se releva. Sirius fut le premier, il était debout mais les yeux toujours fermés pour rester concentrer, James le suivit et en dernier Peter. Quand les trois furent debout ils tendirent les bras et dirent :

« _Oh, mon moi et mon autre_

_Prends mon énergie et vit_

_Obéi moi car je suis ton créateur !_

_Tu es mien _

_Ainsi soit-il »_

***Fin du chapitre12***

_Eh bien, il est long celui-là ! Mais je ne pouvais pas quand même couper la cérémonie au milieu ! Donc voila !! _

_Arwen ici bien c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ou tu as Sirius, enfin à peu près. Tout dépend du prochain chapitre ! parce que j'essaie d'éviter de faire des chaps trop long, sinon celui-là, qui en fait quand même _

_Terminé le dimanche 16 février 2003_

_Corrigé le : Mardi 18 Février_

 Maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews !!

Alba : Hello !Tiens pou une fois que quelqu'un aime la maniere dont je fait Sirius. Comme ça me conforte que je suis pas la sele a le voir comme ça. Car apres tout, il est beau il le sait et des gars bo et ado , en connais et ils on sa mentlité surtout a 16 ans !!en plus ça me fait marrer ! Encore dans cette fic je me suis assez restreinte, mais j'ai une autre fic que j'ecrirai que sur les maraudeurs sans Harry et la je pourrait m'en donner  cœur joie ! Pousser leur caractere jusu'au bout ! Mais mlaheureusement, c'et confirmé, C'est gary oldman qui jouera Siri ! le pire c quil est moche..Aragorn ça aurait été un reve mai , c kun reve …snif snif…..au moins aragorn il est bo !! oldman beeaaarrrkkkkk ! Vive Aragorn !! et si Rowming ecirvait sur les maraudeurs se serait tro bien !! vrément !! passque ils sont tro drôle, pi comme on c po grd chose deux ! se serait tro bien ! Mais desol »e de te decevoir mais Siri est a moi et a moi seule !! pi Aaragorn aussi !! lol ! sinon , pour l'apparituon, si tu me file ton i-mail, tu l'as soit ds une review ou ecrit moi a miss_padfoot@hotmail.com .. que je t'explique…vala dc jattend ta reponse !!!vala c tt ! Pi merci bcp pr tt tes compliments !! biizzzzzzoooo

Lil' des iles : Hello ! ben Sirius, faudrait le torturer pour qu'il se confie comme ça, mais sa viendra….enfin po tt de suite, mais sa viendra.. Et oui, ya un cœur sous cette armure..Pour ton elfounet-natté-des-bois (j'm ce surnom alors no comment) ben jten ai envoyé dotres normalment ! pi pour les preuves ben jattend, je te diré si elle st valable ou po !!!vala biiiizzzzzooooo

Inconnu-qu'a-pas-laissé-de-nom : Sirius tendre il va venir, mais pas tout de suite… Même lui il va lui falloir du temps pour s'assumer en tendre.. Mais moi comme il me fait trot riper qd il est salo sa mamuse !! Et pour lidentité d'Harry..ten fé po c prevu mais ce sera po Drâ-Hâk …Enfin pl1 de monde se doute de qui va le decouvrir !! mais c pour ds deux chaps ! ce coup ci c sur ya po de retard ! promis !

Sailor Digitale : Hello ! Ten fait po Sib' comme tu di va le fer mais po ds ce chap…un pe plus tard.. Pour le moment elle a po encore vrément d'hypothese, mais elle va bentot en avoir !mais chut !

Qua quatre reveiws ??? Vous savez quil en fo 5 pour un preview..alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a cfaire.. Reviewer ! ou allez voir mon site (ben quoi j'm me fer de la pub) REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!


	18. bienvenue aux doubles

__

_Voici le 18ème chapitre de Sphère ! Eh oui !! Déjà_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. _

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 18 : 

Sibylle errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de Célé. Elle était toute seule en ce moment, Remus était parti, emmené par l'infirmière. Les trois gars avaient fait leurs doubles astraux il y avait quelques heures. Après que L'esprit les ait façonné, ils avaient donné quasiment toute leur énergie aux doubles. Cela avait réussi, ils avaient pris vie. Même celui de Peter, ce qui était assez étonnant, mais les trois en avait sorti crevé comme pas deux.

 Ils avaient donné quasiment toute leur énergie. C'était beaucoup pour eux, ils n'étaient pas habitués à de telles expériences. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas à rejoindre Remus tout de suite. Parce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu. Déjà ils avaient peiné à sortir de la pièce. Après avoir donné leur énergie, ils étaient tombés à terre. Cela avait fait un gros bruit. 

Mais seule Sibylle et Arwen l'avait entendu. Célé, des que les gars étaient restés seuls, était partie, pour parler avec Drah-Hak, comme elle faisait souvent, Remus était parti à l'infirmerie. Encore heureux pour eux. Ils n'auraient pas pu y aller sinon. Les deux filles en entendant ce gros bruit avaient un moment hésité.

« On y va ? »Avait demandé Sibylle à la fois inquiète et apeurée. 

« Eh bien…Je ne sais pas... pourquoi pas… »

Sibylle soupira. C'est vrai, c'était dur. Arwen ne pensait pas du tout que déjà c'était dangereux, ni que ça pouvait être une ruse de démons. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ça. Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé lire de trop le grimoire et avaient amnésié tout ce qu'elle avait lu en trop. Alors évidement c'était à elle de prendre la décision, Arwen ne se rendant pas compte. 

Sibylle savait que ça pouvait être une ruse de démons. Il y avait eu plusieurs fois des cris dans la pièce. Mais elle avait résisté. Pourtant depuis quelque temps les voix criardes avaient cessé et quelque chose lui disait que ce bruit de chute n'était pas l'œuvre de ce qu'ils avaient invoqué. D'un autre côté, si elle se trompait, elle serait prise par les démons…Elle resta comme ça un moment, à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire. 

Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à se décider. Pendant cinq minutes elle resta là, l'oreille collée à la porte, ayant envoyé Arwen chercher quelque chose, de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit pas tout si jamais les gars sortaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en pu plus. Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle aille voir. 

Elle posa la main sur la poignée. Puis lentement la tourna, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas savoir. Si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Surtout à un. 

Depuis quelque temps maintenant, à peu près depuis les boules de cristal, elle avait cessé de réprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius. Peut être du au fait que maintenant, pas mal de monde était au courant. Evidemment, elle ne le disait pas à Sirius, mais elle arrêtait de s'empêcher d'y penser. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle avait eu bon, il n'y avait plus aucune apparition. 

Dans le cercle, les trois étaient écroulés. Tous couchés, comme endormis. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'ils étaient nus. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle aurait pu y penser aussi. Elle avait lu le grimoire autant qu'eux, elle savait que lors de la fin de la cérémonie, ils devaient se déshabiller.

Encore heureux pour elle, Sirius était couché sur le ventre. Sinon, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir eu le courage d'aller le relever. Que James soit sur le dos, tant pis, elle se foutait pas mal de lui, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec James, Peter, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit sur le ventre, mais pas pour les même raison, parce qu'il était moche, mais devant Sirius elle serait devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, déjà que de le voir comme ça…

Elle peinait à ne pas porter trop son regard sur son postérieur. Elle alla à l'armoire, elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir rangé leurs fringues là. Il y'avait deux paires pour chacun. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi, mais elle ne se le demanda pas longtemps.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »Demanda la voix de Sirius dans son dos.

Elle se retourna totalement surprise et se retrouva face à face à un Sirius debout, nu lui aussi. Mais il était debout. Elle sentit son regard descendre malgré elle. Elle le remonta vite fait mais assez tard pour avoir eu le temps de rougir comme un coquelicot. Elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas Sirius, le sien, si on pouvait dire comme ça, était allongé encore, au milieu du cercle. C'était le double qui était devant elle. Elle lui tendit une robe.

« Habillez-vous ! »

« Et nous ? »Deux autres gars sortirent de l'ombre. 

Apparemment ils étaient sur la table quand elle était entrée, sur le côté, et comme tout était dans le noir, elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle constata qu'ils étaient réussis. Ils ressemblaient trait pour trait aux maraudeurs. Et ils étaient nus. Elle leur lança les fringues qu'elle trouva et avec le paquet de fringues restantes, alla vers les gars écroulés dans le cercle.

 Elle se retint, du moins essaya, ne pas trop les yeuter. Même si elle devait reconnaître, que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais non, c'était assez malsain. Elle les couvrit d'abord de leurs tuniques. Autant pour eux que pour elle. Puis, entreprit de les réveiller. 

Elle commença par James. N'ayant aucune envie de toucher Peter et ne se sentant pas la force de s'occuper de Sirius. Il fallu un moment pour que James réagisse aux mots et baffes, légères, de Sibylle il ouvrit les yeux totalement désorienté.

« James ! Debout ! »

« Hein ?? Qui êtes-vous ? »

En un instant Sibylle se remémora Célé, quelques mois plus tôt dans une autre pièce mais couchée par Terre. C'est bizarre comme Sibylle n'y avait pas repensé. L'amnésie avait été oubliée une fois que Célé avait su qui elle était et où elle se trouvait. Peut-être que Sibylle aurait du y penser avant. 

Oui, mais elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Elle s'était peut-être trop laissée dominer par ces propres sentiments, à penser à Sirius au lieu d'essayer de découvrir le secret de Célé. Et voir James comme ça lui rappelait ou mettait en relation pas mal de chose. 

Célé qui avait des manières similaires quand elle c'était réveillée, sa vision dans la boule de cristal. Sibylle commençait à comprendre. Mais cela paraissait trop, bien trop flou… et puis il y'avait aussi l'entraînement de Quidditch.. Célé qui volait bien, trop bien…

« Qu'est ce que je fous là ? »Demanda James en se mettant sur son séant, l'air affolé.

« Du calme.. »

« Qu'est ce que je fous à poil ? »Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien sur le cul

« Rappelle-toi. La cérémonie.. »

Il plissa le front, l'air de se rappeler quelque chose. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Ça y est !! Je me rappelle ! »

« C'est bien ! »

« Tu veux fermer les yeux ? »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait ça. Puis il lui montra les fringues qu'elle avait amené. Elle ferma donc les yeux. Au bout d'un moment il lui dit que c'était bon, qu'elle pouvait les réouvrir. Il était habillé, enfin plutôt mal, mais il avait une chemise, mal boutonnée, et un futal. Elle se dit que Finalement Lily serait sans doute mieux avec lui qu'avec le sac poubelle de service.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Vous devez rejoindre Mumus dans deux heures si c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

James hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, regardant tour à tour Peter et Sirius.

« Je te laisse réveiller Sirius ? »Demanda t'il avec un sourire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien réveiller Peter ! »

« Oui… Evidemment… Je te crois. Mais avoue que tu préférerais Sirius.. Allez c'est un ordre ! »

« Très bien, si c'est un ordre. »Obéit-elle.

« Et puis je crois qu'il préférerait aussi. »Murmura t'il en souriant, mais tout de même assez fort pour que Sibylle entende.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien… »Répondit il angélique « Allez vas-y ! »

Elle obéit. C'est bizarre comme James pouvait être chiant ! Quasiment autant que Remus quand ce dernier voulait forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Elle secoua Sirius. Lui disant des debout, ou c'est l'heure. Il grogna. Puis ouvrit les yeux. 

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

 Sibylle leva les yeux au ciel le temps qu'il réalise qu'il était à poil et qu'il était sensé se foutre quelque chose sur le cul. Ce qui, pour un Sirius légèrement désorienté pris à peu près plus d'une minute.

« Sibylle ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Me dis pas qu'on… ? »

« NON ! »Répondit-elle sans même le laisser le temps de finir. « Je te signale que c'est pas ta chambre ! »

« Ahhh ??? »Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit James essayant de réveiller un Peter qui rêvait et qui appelait celui qui était en train d'essayer de le réveiller : Mon gâteau. Cela fini de réveiller Sirius. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose. 

« Tu cherche quoi ? »Demanda James qui avait décidé de laisser Peter à ses rêves gloutons.

« Nos doubles !!! Où ils sont !! »

Sibylle et James cherchèrent instinctivement dans la pièce. Ils pouvaient chercher longtemps. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un. Un gros gars qui était assis sur la table en train de manger une barre qui devait traîner dans une des poches de la veste que Sibylle lui avait refilé.

« Dites-moi ? Nos doubles sont sensés avoir notre caractère ? »Demanda Sirius

« Eh bien.. Oui normalement, vu que ce sont nos doubles. Mais ils nous obéissent.. »

« Ils ont votre caractère ? »S'écria Sibylle « Alors c'est grave ! »Ajouta t'elle avant de sortir en courant de la pièce. 

« Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? »Demanda Sirius.

« Je sais pas. »Dit James en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment les deux ne trouvaient pas leur caractère catastrophique, mais elle si. Elle redoutait tout ce dont ils seraient capables. Doubles ou pas, c'était des cas tous les deux. Elle retrouva James en train de parler avec Lily.

« Tu sais que tu es belle ? »

« Potter ? C'est encore une de tes blagues ? »

« Non, non, je suis sérieux… t'es très très belle. »

Sibylle se cacha dan un coin. Après tout se serait drôle. Elle savait autant que Remus et Sirius combien le vrai James avait des vues sur Lily. Et puis, si le double avait plus de cran que le vrai, ça serait drôle.

« Je te signale que je sors avec quelqu'un ! »

« Oui… mais je t'aime moi.. .. »

Lily le regarda profondément. C'est bizarre elle aurait juré que ce n'était pas le même James. Elle avait beau connaître ses habitudes de blagueurs et tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que peut-être d'un côté il était sérieux. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Eh non ! C'est Potter Lily, Potter revient sur Terre !

« Ecoute, je veux sortir avec toi ! »

Elle ouvrit des yeux comme des pastèques. Est-ce que c'était elle ou est-ce que James Potter, celui qui semblait tant la détester et tout ça, qui venait de lui demander de sortir avec elle. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça, que ça soit dans ses rêves ou ses cauchemars. Et pourtant c'est ce qui venait de se passer.

Sibylle, elle restait appuyée contre le mur à écouter. C'est vrai elle aurait pu arrêter le double, mais… Non ! … C'était trop drôle comme ça ! Les doubles avaient la personnalité et les sentiments des maraudeurs, du moins au moment ou ils les avaient crées, car ils ne pouvaient pas prendre leur indépendance ni tomber amoureux. 

Si James était amoureux de Lily au moment ou il avait crée se double, ce qui apparemment était le cas, il le resterait tout le temps ou il fonctionnerait. Et de plus les doubles ne savaient rien des us et coutumes du pays ou ils arrivaient ni des interdits ou des tabous. C'était tellement drôle. Elle imaginait surtout la réaction du vrai James. C'était à deux doigts si elle ne s'écroulait pas par terre.

« S'il te plait répond moi, je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi, je suis dingue de toi ! »

Elle n'en savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser. De plus elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un.. Rogue… Evidemment elle aimait beaucoup Rogue, mais ce n'était pas non plus la love story du siècle.. Elle était amie avec lui depuis le premier jour de cour. Lui était un gars assez sûr de lui, voir même assez prétentieux, mais il avait aidé la petite perdue et tout ça. 

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle sortait avec lui comme elle serait sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pour elle, elle ne passerait pas toute sa vie avec lui, c'était sûr, du moins pas en tant qu'époux. En tant qu'ami elle l'espérait. Et que comme ça l'un des gars les plus populaires du bahut lui demande droit dans les yeux de sortir avec elle, sans avoir l'air de blaguer l'étonnait. 

De plus que ce gars en question n'avait pas arrêtait de la faire chier… C'était déstabilisent mais pas spécialement désagréable. Evidemment, elle aimait se faire draguer par des beaux mecs, comme la plupart de filles, mais bon, là c'était Potter ! Potter, qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il la détestait…

« Ecoute Potter… Enfin James… Je dois réfléchir d'accord.. Je ne sais pas.. »

« Très bien.. Réfléchi.. Prends tout ton temps… »

« Eh bien.. je crois que l'on m'attend…au revoir.. »

« Au revoir.. Attends ! Tu restes pour les vacances ? » Les vacances étaient demain. 

« Oui… »Et elle partit

Sibylle vérifia bien qu'elle était bel et bien partie et alla voir le double.

« James Potter, deuxième du nom ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais ! Je te signale que t'était sensé resté dans la pièce ! »

Il prit un air penaud et quand même mignon.. Décidément c'est vraiment James pensa Sibylle. 

« Je suis désolé.. On m'en veut… ? »

« Je ne leur dirai rien si jamais tu te tais à propos de la jeune fille que tu viens de draguer. »

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, l'air de ne pas totalement tout comprendre. Elle le ramena dans la pièce où il était apparu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver le plus turbulent… Sirius…. Elle ne peina pas à le retrouver.. Il était en train de draguer une jeune Serpentarde, belle mais venimeuse, une pouffiasse mais aussi puissante et qui s'amusait autant avec les gars que Sirius avec les filles. 

« Mais tu sais, t'es belle.. »

Sibylle attrapa Sirius par le col

« T'en fait pas Lucrèce, il vient de prendre du bedo, il est pas dans son état naturel ! Excuse-le ! »

« Eh Trelawney ! Qui t'as permis de me parler… Si j'ai envie de me faire du Sirius, dans son état normal ou pas, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! »

Sibylle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément ce gars là ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à tirer Sirius vers la pièce, en espérant que Lucrèce ne suivrait pas. Il ne fallait pas non plus que tout ça soit découvert par une conasse. Si elle pensait que la Serpentarde allait abandonner comme ça, elle se trompait. Elle reparut en lui barrant la route.

« Trelawney, il me semble pas t'avoir invitée, alors soit gentille, dégage, et laisse Sirius avec moi ! »

L'autre haussa encore une fois les épaules. Puis quelque chose germa dans son esprit

« Très bien, si tu veux, mais je te préviens, il est pas dans son état normal.. »

« Et alors ? ! »

Sibylle était déjà à plusieurs mètres quand elle murmura 'Bring up' en faisant un mouvement de baguette. Le double pâlit. Lucrèce eut beau l'interroger il ne répondit rien d'intelligible. Mais il ne fut pas longtemps pour que la fille comprenne ce qu'avait Sirius. Ce dernier eut un hoquet puis soulagea son estomac sur la Serpentarde. 

Pour toute réponse elle le baffa et parti se changer sous le regard amusé de toute la salle. Il faut dire que c'était légèrement drôle, légèrement étant un euphémisme, de voir la peste de Serpentard recouverte de vomissures. Le double lavé d'un coup de baguette suivit docilement Sibylle jusqu'à la salle.

Tout le monde était désormais là. Les vrais n'avaient plus qu'à expliquer quoi faire aux doubles et à des barrer. Apres.. Bien… On verrait… Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour dire au doubles ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le rôle était simple. Ils étaient fatigués allaient se coucher tôt et se levaient tôt puis attendaient dans cette pièce que les autres reviennent.

Les trois autres après s'être reposés et avoir fait un tour aux cuisines pour reprendre des forces, ils en avaient bien besoin, s'étaient transformés et étaient partis rejoindre Remus dans la cabane peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Finalement l'expérience n'avait pas été si épuisante. A part pour Peter qui souffrait d'avoir du se priver de nourriture pendant quelques heures. 

James était assez content que tout ça soit fini, mais pas autant que Sirius, lui était littéralement aux anges. Il allait pouvoir reprendre son activité favorite. C'était un peu comme Peter et la bouffe, à la différence près que Sirius ne faisait pas ça aussi souvent que Peter ne bouffait et aussi qu'il avait du s'en passer pendant une semaine.

« Ç'était pour la bonne cause, mais je suis vraiment content que ça soit fini tout ça ! »

« Sirius ! Je pensais que ça t'aura servi de leçon, te faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas si dur que ça. »Lui avait répondu James.

« Au contraire je suis encore plus en manque ! Y'a intérêt qu'Arwen accepte ou alors… »

« Tu la tromperas ? »Avait demandé James. Sibylle avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler.

« Non, je la larguerais et j'en trouverai une plus facile ! »

« Décidément ! »

Voila pourquoi Sibylle errait dans les couloirs. Les doubles et les vrais étaient partis, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Et puis elle avait des choses à dire à Célé. Ou à apprendre sur elle…En chemin elle croisa Lily qui était assise à une table, perdue dans ces pensées. Elle décida d'aller la voir, après tout, Célé attendrait.

« T'es toute seule ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

« Y'a pu Lei-min, ni Linda ? »

« Non.. Elles sont montées je crois. »

« T'es pas allée avec elles ? »

« Non. »

Sibylle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment très poli d'harceler quelqu'un comme ça, mais elle était curieuse, plus qu'un pou et continua.

« Et ton copain ? »

« Il est à une réunion de Serpentard.. »

« Ahh.. Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas. »

Lily la regarda. Elle avait vraiment l'air préoccupée, et quelque chose disait à Sibylle que c'était en partie à cause du double, et de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je croyais que tu savais tout. Ton troisième œil t'a lâché ? »Demanda Lily en esquissant un sourire.

« Je sais ce que tu as, mais je pense que tu irais mieux en me le disant. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veut en parler ni à tes amies ni à ton copain, mais moi je ne suis qu'une camarde, et puis tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas moquer de toi. »

« Très bien.. James m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.. Enfin Potter.. »Reprit-elle « ET je ne sais pas…. Ça me fait bizarre… »

« Dans quel sens ? Bon ou mauvais ? »

« Les deux c'est bien là le problème. Je sais pas, je suis à la fois bien et pas bien, c'est tellement bizarre.. » Elle se tourna vers Sibylle « Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? »

« Tu devrais savoir que côté mec je ne suis pas un exemple ! »

Lily sourit. C'est vrai, tout le dortoir des filles savait que Sibylle craquait pour le don juan, le salaud de service. Mais James n'était pas Sirius. Il était plus respectable plus gentleman. Il n'y avait pas vraiment à craindre avec lui qu'il ne sorte avec des filles que pour se les faire.

« Mais je peux quand même te donner un conseil. Suis ton cœur. Fait le contraire de moi ! »

« Ouais. Je vais y réfléchir… »

Après quelque temps, Sibylle parti et alla à la recherche de Célé. Cette dernière était en haut en train de parler avec Drakkar. Sibylle si elle n'avait pas eu de don, aurait pu facilement penser que Célé était amoureuse de lui, or, elle ne voyait rien entre eux, et c'était bizarre, elle ne le trouvait même pas spécialement beau, même si il l'était..

Car il fallait l'avouer le nouveau, non content d'être assez énigmatique était aussi assez mignon. La plupart des filles craquaient pour lui. Non seulement parce qu'il était assez secret, comme Remus. Beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui, sans pour autant l'avouer, car la différence entre Mumus et le nouveau, c'est que Remus était vraiment timide pour tout.  

Pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, ils comprenaient mais pas les autres. Tandis que le nouveau était bien plus expansif. Il faisait des sarcasmes ou des remarques acérées, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ce qui n'était pas sang lui attirer les ennuis. 

En quelque semaine, Sibylle avait renoncé à compter le nombre de fois ou Sirius c'était jeté sur lui pour le tabasser. Mais ceux avec lequel Drakkar était le moins tendre c'était les Serpentard, la bande à Rogue. Il semblait leur en vouloir particulièrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et apparemment les Serpentard non plus. 

Elle avait voulu essayer de résoudre ce mystère mais elle y avait renoncé, préférant ce concentrer sur un autre mystère. Célé… De plus en plus de choses louches se passaient autour d'elle. Que ce soit ces remarques, ces réactions ou ses faits et gestes. 

Les deux les plus énigmatiques de l'école semblaient être devenus amis. En effet Célé semblait se plaire en sa compagnie et pour lui elle était l'une des seules personnes auxquelles il n'avait rien à reprocher. C'était assez bizarre en soi, mais à ce que Sibylle savait ou sentait, ils ne savait rien l'un de l'autre à part ce que toute l'école savait.

En effet elle retrouva les deux amis assis dans la salle commune en train de bavarder. Enfin Drakkar était en train de bidouiller quelque chose sur sa baguette et Célé entretenait son balai. Même si ce n'était qu'un faible balai par rapport à son ancien éclair de feu, il aimait quand même en prendre soin. Le premier match ou jouerait Griffondor s'avançait et il fallait être prêt. Sibylle entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Célé. 

« Tu te prépare ? Un peu en avance non ? C'est après les vacances le match ! »

« Je sais mais je n'avait rien d'autre à foutre.. »

« Ah bon ? On n'a pas des devoirs ? »

« Si, mais je les ai fini ! »Répondit Drakkar.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas toi que je parlais ! »

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent, enfin les doubles mais ça, personne ne le savait. Ils saluèrent Célé et dirent quelques stupidités à Drakkar. Puis ils prétextèrent être fatigués et montèrent se coucher. Drakkar les suivis. Célé se retrouva seule avec Sibylle. Elle avait les jetons, elle avait désormais assez peur de se retrouver face à face avec Sibylle, pas après les boules de cristal ou les regards en coin que lui lançait la voyante.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, je vais faire mes devoirs… »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque comme elle l'avait dit, s'assurant que Sibylle ne la suivait pas. En effet, en apparence, Sibylle ne la suivait pas. En apparence seulement. Sibylle avait pris quelques distances, mais elle était décidée à tirer cette histoire au clair ce soir.

***fin du chapitre18***

_Et voila ce chapitre s'achève. Le prochain.. ah non, je en ais pas vous dire ce qu'il y'a dedans, mais beaucoup le devine ! et voila ! Merci à tost mes reviewer qui me font toujours très plaisir. Sinon Arwen, ton perso ici n'est pas très présent, mais bon.. C'etait plus basé sur Sibylle là. _

_Terminé le vendredi 21 février 2002(euh.. tu te gourre pô d'année là ?)Si en effet !! merci Quisty ! c'est 2003 !!_

_Corrigé le Samedi 23 Février  2003_

Maintenant en avant pour les reponses..

Diane 23 : hello !! En effet yen a plein qui me disent que ma fic est geniale.. mais jamais assez a mon gout !!!! lol !! Dc tt les compliments sont bienvenue.. Sinn pour Célé.. C'est en partie a cause de ta review qu'il y'a le spitch au debut du prochain chap…Mais sache que si Célé n'est pas beaucoup presente en ce moment, c'est pour une raison precise.. ne t'en fais pas a partir du prochain chap, elle sera beaucoup la. Même si il y'aura quand même apres des passages sur les maraudeurs et Sibylle, Célé va xs'eloigner un peu d'eux pendant quelques temps.Tout dependra des chapitres.. Car je ne veux pas tout baser sur elle.. D'un cot »é il y'a elle mais aussi il y'a les maraudeurs, et leur bande… De ^lus la elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'important.. Colmparé a la ceremonie…Donc dans le prochain t'en aura plien plein d'Harry !!

Sirius…. Ah Sirius….. C'est vrai il est vraiment chiant, mais il me fait trop triper !!! Mais dasn deux chap promis c'est sur et ecrit, il change pour de bon !!!!!! Enfin deja quand il parle a James avnt la ceremonie, il y'a un apercu de son vrai moi… vala c'était une longue reponse !! lol ! bizz

Ramses Overdak : Premiere chose très importante : JE HAIS QU'ON ME VOUVOIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ouf !*A part ça.. la demonologie n'est peut etre pas dasn les livres, mais pour moi c'est quand même de la sorcellerie ou magie suivant ce que l'on appelle. De plus ça entrait bien.. Ça aurait fait trop con si javait fait ' Les maraudeurs pour que Drakkar ne les surprenent pas avait avec lur pouvoirs fabriqué des doubles a leur images.' Ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour ça.. C'est pourquoi il leur fallait une aide superieure..Et la demonologie, même si dans mon cas c'est plutot de la haute magie, car se sont des esprits elmentaires qu'ils apellent, et même si ils ne sont pas beau ..De plsu pour les fautes j'ai pourtnt une correctrice, alors adresse toi a elle !!!Merci pour les compliments…

Melepha : merci merci !! Une review courte ! dc reponse cuorte !

Linalyna et Clecle : Alors j'ai deja repondu a un bonne partie dans un mail, que je en repeterai pas , d'ailleur j'attend toujours quel desin je doit te faire !! Sinon, ben les details..t'en voulait plus ???? putain, moi qui trouvait ce chap long !!!!J'espere que ce que je t'ai dit ds mon mail ne t'as pas gaché l'envie de lire la suite ???!! Dites moi que non !!!!!

Alba : Hello, futur personnage de ma fic !!! Donc merci, même si je t'ai deja di sa par mail !!Nara Black ? Ça ve dire : Fan de Siri en perspective !! Ouais bon ça je le savé ! Pour une fois qune fan de Siri était de mon vais sur lui !!!lol !!o fete je voulait te parler de ton perso, mais a 4h jeudi (ojourdhui ) j'était la, mais ben come t t po la snif..J'ai po pu te le dir….Mais bon, qd se sera l'ecole (lundi, berk) je serai plus svt sur web, passquen cour ya des ordis, et quen on fé des recherches, jles fait rarement serieusement !! lol !! mais bon vala biizzzzzooooooo !!!

Fizwizzbiz/Arwen (du chap16): Hello !! Tien ça faisait longtemps que je t'avé po revue par ici !!!Contente que Flitwick et ces frasques t'aient amusé !! J'adore donner des images po conventionlles des perso très secondaire….C'est tant drôle !!!!Ahh..Drakar… Il interroge bien des gens….Peut etre est ce un mecaht mai peut etre pas allez savoir… Même si certaines personnes l'on deja trouvé , qui c'était !!!!PI bon etre fan de Dark Vador c'est po une raison, surtout si c du jeune Dark Vador…. Passque le vieux, il est po bo ! Mias bon !!!Et ouais c cool les vacances..Moi oré fallu que je bosse (g le bac blanc le jour de la rentrée) mé comme c du francais sa passe ss pb…. Pi comme mon dernier devoir de Français, mm que j'avé reviewe, pi été lire des fic o lieu de fer ma dissert ben g u 14 alors… Si o bac g ça, je sote de joie, surtt que moi et le francais..Je c le parler (qui a dis encore heureus) mais les dissert les commentaire beeeaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkkkk !!!! Alors berk !!! De plus joré du utiliser mes vacances, pour finir mes fic qui attendent, mais non, non seulment j'en commence 2otres sur LoR et en plus j'prend du retar sur les otres..Jme demande coment vé fer !!!Bon vala !!! bbiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooo

Fiwibizz/Arwen(du chap 17) : Hello !, plutot re hello ! En effet Sirius nu sous une robe de lin…..^__^ Mais dans ce chap c pire non ? Deja que qd jlavait foutu en calecon, javé failli te tuer, alors la c quoi ? Infarctus ????Bon ché po si joré le tps de publier ce chap ojourd'hui Samedi, passque la je part voir 8miles alors…ché po si apres oloré le courage de revenir a lordi…

Didji : Merci, merci !! chui tt contente et ouais je continue ten fé po !!!!

Leo : RRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comemnt ça sa ser a koi la ceremonie ????????!!!!!!! mon dieu mais a rien comprit ??????????????!!!!!!!!!!! Rrrrrrrrrraaahhhhh !! Merde tya un resumé en haut qu'exp lique !!!!!!!par pitié dite moi que t'es le (la) seul a po avoir comprit !!!!! por favor !!!!!! ça donne des doubles astraux la ceremonie, comme ça Drakkar y voi po que les maraudeurs, sont po o lit…ouf..mon dieu..La chui choquée sous le choc..Vé manger pour me rmettre daplomb….

9reviews ????????!!!!!! YOUPI !!!!!!!!!! MERCI MERCI !!!!!!!!! Continez !!!!!dc pour vous recompenser voila un preview!!!Si vou continuz, ben vous aurez encore des previews….

***

« Je ne pense pas que tu trouves ce que tu cherche la dedans.. »

Célé releva les yeux. Elle avait devant elle Sibylle, qui lisait de haut ce qu'il y'avait dans son livre. Harry reflechi a toute vitesse a comment il pouvait interpreter ces derniers mots. Est-ce qu'il y'avait un sous entendu.

« Peut etre que si… Pour le devoir de metamorphose. On doit faire les 'avantages et travers d'etre animagus.' Tu te rappelle ? alors peut etre que sa peut m'aider a trouver des exemples interessants. »

Elle lui souffla

« Je ne pense pas que ce livre traite des voyages dans le temps… »

***

Alors vous vous doutez sans doute de ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre..Alors…en tout cas qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chp ??? REviewer pour me le dire…..Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que j'ai fini sphere 19..il lme reste plus qu'a le corriger, le faire corriger et le fignoler et c'est bon !


	19. les secrets ne sont pas eternels

_Voici le 19éme chapitre de sphère ! Et oui déjà !!! Un chapitre des plus important…. Vous savez pourquoi.. Si vous ne le savez pas lisez….On m'a pas mal reproché de ne pas assez faire intervenir Harry, c'était pour une raison bien simple. J'avait besoin de me préocuper des maraudeurs et des conséquences du nouveau pour pouvoir les laisser de côté pour un temps et revenir à Célé. C'était important. Si j'avais juste mi 'les maraudeurs se débrouillèrent pour cacher leurs sorties du nouveau. Ce qui réussi assez bien, mais ça n'empêchait pas Célé de repenser…' On continue, ça n'aurait pas bien fait. Des le début j'ai fait une alternance. J'ai fait un chapitre sur les maraudeurs, le premiers, puis quelques chaps sur Harry, puis sur Célé. Ensuite j'ai mi Célé avec les maraudeurs dans le même panier. Or ils vont de plus en plus prendre des chemins différents. C'est ce que je voulais montrer. Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas parce que je en parle pas beaucoup d'Harry que je l'ai oublié. Mais à chaque fois j'écris beaucoup et très long alors…._

_ _

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. La creation marche.. mais sibylle se fait de plus en plus soupconneuse a propos de Célé/Harry._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 19 : Les secrets ne sont pas éternels

Harry errait dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Il avait donné comme prétexte des devoirs à faire… Mais des devoirs si il en avait il ne les aurait pas fait la veille des vacances. Il espérait que personne ne remarquerait ça. Mais après tout qui le pourrait. Drakkar était monté avec les faux maraudeurs, Les vrais étaient à Andouillette-sur-mer.. 

Il ne restait qu'une qui aurait pu remarquer quelque chose de spécial. Et pas la moins dangereuse, loin de là. Sibylle… Décidément dans le présent ou le passé, elle me ferait toujours chier. Enfin ce n'était tant la personne en elle même qui l'emmerdait mais plutôt son savoir et son esprit de déduction. Même si dans le futur il avait douté de ses dons, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle savait pas mal de chose. 

Trop à son goût. Les regards soupçonneux qu'elle lançait à Harry voulaient tout dire. Elle comme Remus semblait être la seuls à remarquer qu'il était bizarre. Ce qui était normal. Sibylle avait des dons de divination, et Remus, lui à cause de sa Lycanthropie avait les sens bien plus développé.

            Il ressentait les émotions, les peurs de quasiment tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il savait avec qui James voulait sortir et tout ça. C'était le point positif, l'un des seuls, du fait d'être loup-garou. Evidemment ça ne compensait pas, mais c'était quand même un avantage.

 Car si Sibylle arrivait à voir le futur, lui voyait très bien le présent. C'était là le problème, car les deux étaient très amis et qu'ils se disaient tout. Et le pire était que les deux étaient ceux qui étaient les plus dangereux pour la position d'Harry. Il errait dans les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre miracle. De celui qui permettrait de retourner dans son temps. 

Non pas qu'il soit sûr de vouloir en partir maintenant, mais si les choses se gâtaient de trop il devrait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions embêtantes. C'était surtout ça. Et la situation devenait de plus en plus mouvante. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce dont Sibylle était au courant et ce dont elle ne l'était pas. Il voyait que son regard avait changé depuis les boules de cristal, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait comprit. 

En fait elle même hésitait beaucoup. Elle avait vu la boule de Célé et avait plusieurs hypothèses qui se bousculaient. Elle savait que seule Célé en détenait la clé et c'était bien là le problème. Elle savait que ce n'était pas simplement James et Lei-min dans la boule, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser n'importe qui.. 

Non c'était autre chose. Et cet autre chose était sans doute la réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis ce jour d'Octobre où elle avait trouvé Célé dans la salle des maraudeurs. Elle continuait d'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moment ou elle pourrait enfin parler en face à face avec Célé. C'est pour ça qu'elle suivait la jeune fille.

Harry avait déjà fait pas mal de bouquin. Il utilisait ce que les moldus appelaient la lecture en diagonale. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris, il l'avait assimilé sur le tas à force d'essayer de lire des tonnes et des tonnes de vieux grimoires infects et puant, en vain en plus.

Il avait regardé dans plein de livres, pas tous en rapport avec ce qu'il cherchait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider. Evidemment il n'y avait pas un rayon 'retour dans le temps' dans la bibliothèque. Alors dans quoi le mettre 'accidents magiques' ou alors 'pratiques hautes de magies.' Ou alors dans 'farce magiques' … 

Qui sait… C'est pour ça que c'était si dur. Parce qu'aucune catégorie ne correspondait vraiment à ce que cherchait Harry. Il ne savait même pas si des ouvrages avaient été écris à ce sujet. Enfin si sans doute, mais de là à ce qu'ils soit connus ou qu'il soit à la bibliothèque, il y avait un grand pas. 

Il aurait fallu un Internet pour sorcier, mais manque de pot dans ce temps, les PC n'étaient qu'une faible idée dans quelques techniciens, alors Internet… Mais bon, à quoi penser à ce qui dans le futur pourrait l'aider parce que ici maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur ce qui aurait pu l'aider vu que ça n'existait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer en revue tous les bouquins possibles et inimaginables. Il en avait déjà lu un grand nombre mais la bibliothèque était grande et les livres variés et pas toujours bien rangés. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller se plaindre, il ne voulait pas dire pour autant ce qu'il recherchait alors il devait faire avec ce que l'on lui donnait. 

Même si ça paraissait un travail titanesque, même si il devait y passer des années, il n'avait que cette solution. Il y'avait une autre chose qu'il avait recherché. Pas une recette mais un objet. Le collier qui l'avait amené la. Le collier de la Mlle Why du futur. Quoi que soit ce collier c'était à cause de lui qu'il était dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien. 

A cause de ce collier qu'il bénissait et haïssait en même temps. Et si il le retrouverait peut-être réussirait-il à comprendre les raisons de ce voyage, mais peut-être pas. Il savait qu'il devrait le manipuler avec précaution, car si jamais il touchait le collier, qu'il se retrouvait au moyen âge. 

Comment est-ce que dans ce cas là il ferait pour s'en sortir. Encore même si il restait coincé dans ce temps. Ce qu'il fallait aussi imaginer, qui dit qu'il retrouverai un moyen. Il avait déjà pensé a cette possibilité. Et il préférait de loin rester coincé dans ce temps là, plutôt que dans le moyen âge… 

Au moins là, ce n'était pas si loin de ce qu'il connaissait. Bon, ok, vingt ans c'était quand même pas mal, mais c'était mieux que vingt mille ans… Il espérait quand même rentrer. Mais il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, si il voulait se retrouver exactement à son époque.

Mais bon, il faudrait d'abord qu'il trouve un moyen de voyager dans le temps sans Doloreane, sans sphère bleue et tout ça. Il avait déjà lu plus d'une centaine de livre, mais ce n'était pas toujours commode de chercher sans avoir la bibliothécaire sur le dos.

Il prit un livre qui semblait peut-être intéressant c'était  'accident magiques, comment y remédier' Il prit le livre et alla s'installer à une table. C'était une table plutôt à l'écart de manière à ne pas se faire trop emmerder. Il s'assit. Il jeta le bouquin sur la table et commença à le feuilleter.

« Je ne pense pas que tu trouves ce que tu cherche là dedans.. »

Célé releva les yeux. Elle avait devant elle Sibylle, qui lisait de haut ce qu'il y'avait dans son livre. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse à comment il pouvait interpréter ces derniers mots. Est-ce qu'il y'avait un sous entendu.

« Peut-être que si… Pour le devoir de métamorphose. On doit faire les 'avantages et travers d'être animagus.' Tu te rappelle ? alors peut-être que ça peut m'aider à trouver des exemples intéressants. »

Sibylle sourit et la jaugea du regard. Harry n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation. En effet ils avaient bien ça a faire en métamorphose, mais c'était une excuse dite à la va vite, et le sourire de Sibylle ne le mettait pas en confiance. Il était venu là pour être tranquille, et là c'était raté. Il se doutait que Sibylle était dangereuse depuis les boules de cristal. 

Il savait que les boules de cristal allaient le trahir.  Ce qu'il avait vu était trop bizarre pour passer inaperçu. Heureusement il n'y avait que Sibylle qui avait vu, mais c'était l'une des plus dangereuses pour Harry. Elle avait un peu trop grand sens de la déduction et de divination au goût de l'égaré temporel.

 Il n'était pas venu ici exprès, mais il ne voulait pas du tout que l'on découvre qui il était. Même si il ne détestait pas du tout sa véritable identité, il ne voulait pas la révéler pour une raison toute simple, pour les questions que ça entraînerait. Il savait qu'on lui demanderait des choses sur le futur et tout ça.. 

Et même sans conseils et sans l'avoir lu nulle part, il savait que tout savoir sur son futur n'était pas spécialement bon. Quelque soit le futur de toute façon. Même si on allait avoir une belle vie, un beau mariage et tout, ça il n'était pas judicieux de vouloir le savoir. 

Bien des gens pourtant essayaient les arts divinatoires, et ce genre de trucs, mais les véritables dons de divination étaient rares, très rares, même. C'était à la fois heureux et malheureux. Heureux, parce que tout savoir gâche tout. Un peu comme quand on nous dit la fin d'un film. Mais malheureux, parce que si il y en avait plus bien des catastrophes, qu'elles soient humaines ou naturelles seraient évités.

            Cela gâchait toute la magie de la vie. De plus dans ce cas précis, le futur n'était pas glorieux, loin de là… La plupart de tous ceux que Harry connaissait dans ce temps auraient une destinée plutôt noire, en tout cas pendant les vingt prochaines années. 

Savoir le futur était plus un fléau qu'un don. C'est vrai au départ ce devait être drôle et tout ça, mais toujours tout savoir, comme Sibylle était très lourd à porter. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi elle s'isolait et était devenue fataliste. Harry aussi lui même commençait à le devenir. 

Il fuyait quelque peu les moments où il se retrouvait avec la bande. Ce qui lui faisait mal. Il les aimait beaucoup. Il aurait vraiment voulu passer plus de temps avec eux, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Non seulement il avait beaucoup de chance de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du en leur présence, mais de plus les voir comme ça, et savoir ce qu'il leur arriverai était très douloureux. 

Voir son père rire et blaguer alors qu'il savait que dans cinq ans il quitterait ce monde.. Evidemment il ne coupait pas tous les contacts pour autant, mais quand il n'avait rien à foutre dans l'affaire, il s'en allait. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, et il espérait qu'ils ne l'interprétaient pas comme ça, mais c'était mieux ainsi… Pour tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. 

Et pour qu'il ne leur fassent pas de mal, il ne fallait pas que sa véritable identité soit mise a jour.. C'était pour ça qu'il redoutait un peu Sibylle. Elle était toujours là à le regarder. Il soutint son regard, il n'allait pas lui laisser voir la moindre défaillance de sa part…

« Oui.. Evidemment…. Si tu cherches des exemples pour la métamorphose….. »Dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux et languissant. 

Comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. En tout cas si une chose était sûr en l'entendant, c'était bien, qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avançait.. Harry senti la nuance. Peut-être qu'elle doutait juste. Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Sibylle se pencha sur le livre et regarda Harry dans les yeux. 

Il eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ses soupçons.. Mais plutôt à cause du décolleté plongeant qui mettait en valeur bien des choses, surtout à la voir penchée ainsi. Il se secoua mentalement. Ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de laisser penser ses hormones à la place de son cerveau. Elle lui souffla :

« Je ne pense pas que ce livre traite des voyages dans le temps… »

Harry resta foudroyé sur place. Il avait envisagé bien des fois qu'elle le découvre, et il avait imaginé des excuses, et même des histoires, mais là, dans la situation elle-même, il avait la bouche humide et aucun son n'en sortait. Il avait l'impression de prendre un coup de câble à haute tension. Elle savait. Et dire que lui, il pensait à sa poitrine au même moment.. Vraiment il détestait ces hormones. 

Comment pouvait elle avoir apprit. Et toutes ses gaffes lui revinrent en tête. D'abord les boules évidemment… Sa manière de voler beaucoup trop semblable à James… Ses regard envers Lily… Sa haine envers Peter, alors qu'elle était sensé être une de ces ex… Apparemment, Sibylle avait tout relié en même temps et qu'elle savait…

Elle continuait a le regarder, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part…Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'allait pas tout lui dire, mais comment allait-il lui cacher….Il lui fallait une solution et vite… Tout cacher avec une excuse, qu'elle ne croirait peut-être pas ? Ou tout lui dire quelques soit les conséquences… ? 

Là est la question.. Sauf qu'Harry n'était pas un personnage de Shakespeare, et que la situation était bel et bien grave. Un peu comme dans une tragédie, les deux issues étaient mauvaises… D'un coté il s'enfermait dans un mensonge, ce qui ma foi n'était pas très glorieux.

 C'est vrai parfois mentir vient d'une bonne cause, mais si un jour les maraudeurs découvraient la vraie vérité, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. De plus qui sait, si elle l'apprenait peut-être l'aiderait elle. Ou alors il lui disait tout. Et les deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. Elle ne lui parlait plus jamais, un peu comme quand elle avait cru que Célé et Peter avaient… Enfin vous savez quoi. Ou alors elle l'aidait.

Mais voilà il ne savait pas du tout comment Sibylle allait pouvoir réagir. Tout en réfléchissant, il essayait de gagner du temps. Mais les minutes qui défilaient lui semblaient longue trop longues comme au ralenti.. Il vit bientôt Sibylle tourner les talons et se diriger vers la sortie.. 

Où allait-elle ?! Et si jamais elle racontait ça à quelqu'un ! Non il ne fallait pas que Harry la laisse partir avant de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait appris ou déduis. Il préférai être mis au pied du mur maintenant que de vivre encore quelques temps dans l'ignorance.

« Sibylle ! Où tu vas ? « Demanda-t-il a voix haute, 

Oubliant par la même occasion qu'il était dans une bibliothèque et que le silence était de mise. La bibliothécaire se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de se taire. Mais Sibylle s'était retournée et le regardait. Elle s'avança, et lui répondit en chuchotant :

« Je vais à la tour d'Astronomie… C'est un endroit plus calme pour discuter… »

Et elle partit. Harry avait parfaitement comprit que ça voulait dire 'Viens là-bas, j'ai à te parler !' Il hésita un instant, se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais tant pis il devait y aller.. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était au courant de certaines choses, sans savoir précisément lesquelles, et ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher.

 Il reposa le livre dans les rayonnages et sortit de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient désert, à cette heure-là, c'était un peu normal… Il monta les quatre étages qui le séparaient de la tour d'astronomie. Ceux qui restaient pour les vacances, étaient soit endormis soit ils étaient planqués, car il restait pas là juste pour se faire des bisous. 

Il croisa par ailleurs Mlle Rose la prof de DCFM en compagnie du capitaine de Quidditch. Ces deux derniers partirent d'ailleurs bien vite en voyant Harry. Si jamais il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet et préoccupé il les aurait suivi, et après se serait empressé de tout raconter à ses copains…

Mais là, c'était pas vraiment ce pour quoi il errait dans les couloirs. Il arriva devant la porte qui menait au toit de la tour. La tour d'astronomie était très grande et très haute. Il devait bien y avoir plus d'une centaine de marches pour en atteindre le toit.

Tout le long du chemin, il ne cessa de penser à ce que Sibylle pourrait lui dire, et qu'est-ce que lui il pourrait lui répondre. Il espérait qu'elle ne savait pas trop de choses et qu'il pourrait lui mentir. Mais peut-être pas. En fait tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait qu'à peine pourquoi il montait ces marches, et qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. 

Mais peut-être que c'était aussi par un désir de pouvoir dire enfin ce secret qui lui pesait tant. Evidemment il n'était pas conscient de ce désir, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire que c'était totalement faux. C'était l'une de ces choses dont son inconcient était capable..

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus revenu ici. Enfin lors de sa première année il était venu, comme il avait cour d'astronomie. Les cours d'astronomie n'étaient donnés qu'en première année, on pouvait reprendre cette option en troisième année, mais il avait décidé de prendre les mêmes options que son ami Ron. 

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait eu droit à Divination. Ce qu'il avait regretté mais il avait au moins un ami avec qui passer le temps durant les cours enfumant de la devineresse. Mais la tour ne changerai pas dans le futur. Il y avait toujours ces lunettes de vues entassées sur un côté et un grand espace vide au milieu.

Des chaises confortables étaient installées, qui se transformaient en lit pour regarder les étoiles à son aise Sibylle était assise sur une table entreposée dans un coin. Elle aperçut Célé, se leva, et se dirigea vers l'arrivante. Harry eut un peu peur d'elle, avec pour seul éclairage la lune, et ce sourire aux lèvres, elle était assez… Bizarre… Il peinait à la qualifier, mais en tout cas elle lui inspirait un drôle de sentiment..

« Tiens te voici… »Demanda-t-elle

« Comme tu vois. »

Harry trouvait la devineresse plus bizarre que jamais. Mais pas dans le sens de celle de 2002. Là elle avait l'air d'être assez contente, comme quand on joue un tour à quelqu'un. Elle marchait lentement mais avec grâce autour de Célé, en souriant. Elle avait l'air si différente de la professeur du futur. La lumière de la lune ne faisait qu'accentuer cette atmosphère de mystère.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

De plus en plus Harry avait l'impression qu'elle prenait plaisir à ce genre de question, dont elle n'avait peut-être même pas besoin de réponse.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Là, Sibylle s'arrêta de tourner autour de Célé et se fixa devant elle. Elle le regarda, semblant par son regard l'inspecter. Elle lui souffla : 

« Tout ! »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait essayé de meubler ou du moins de détourner la conversation.

« Pour savoir ce que je dois te dire, je devrais d'abord savoir ce que tu sais. Ça ne me servirait à rien de répéter ce que tu sais. Non ? »

Elle sourit. L'air que tout se passait comme prévu. Et Harry n'aimait pas cette expression. C'était selon lui un bien mauvais augure.

« Ce que je sais… Oh. Pas grand-chose… Juste ce que tu m'as laissé voir…. »

Encore une phrase évasive, mystérieuse et tout ça… Elle portait bien son nom, pensa Harry. Elle est exactement comme les Sibylle ces femmes qui se promenaient la nuit, mystérieuses, qui en savait plus que tout le monde. Elles étaient vêtues en blanc, et tressaient les crinières des chevaux.(1)

Sauf que là, elle était en robe parme et qu'il n'y avait pas de chevaux… Mais elle ressemblait à un être des bois mystérieux, mais fascinant. Harry aurait voulu partir et ne rien lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et puis peut-être saurait-il enfin ce qu'elle savait. Elle reprit, en le fixant un peu comme quand on prend quelqu'un la main dans le sac.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas Célé ! Je la connais assez ! Et ne viens pas me dire que tu as changé à cause de ton amnésie ! Elle était feinte ! »

« Comment peux-tu avancer ça ! »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu à te guider dans Poudlard, que je n'ai pas eu besoin de te rappeler qui étaient les maraudeurs, ou Rogue, que tu te rappelais encore de tes cours ! »

Harry se tut. Evidemment dis comme ça… Il aurait du jouer plus son amnésie, jouer vraiment le paumé, qui ne se rappelait de rien. Malheureusement c'était trop tard. Mais il devait être sur ces gardes, et le savait…Il ne pouvait pas tout sortir tout de suite, il devait évaluer ce dont elle était sûre, et ce qu'elle ignorait, ave un peu de chance, il pourrait évincer quelques détails sur lui.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oh non Célé… OU je ne sais pas qui. »

Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, elle ne savait pas qui elle était… Tant mieux.. Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer sur sa vraie identité, ce qui ne l'emmerderait pas. Loin de là.

« Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes , Mr… »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un tir de kalachnikov en plein dans le cœur. Elle savait donc qu'il était un gars…

« Pourquoi Mr ? »Autant jouer les innocent jusqu'au bout

« Parce que tu es un gars, et par je ne sais quelle magie, ou sorcellerie, tu es devenu Célestine Why… »

« Comment tu le sais ? »Gagner du temps, toujours gagner du temps..

« A cause de tes regards dans les douches. De tes regards sur les fesses des filles. A moins que tu ne sois gouine.. Choisi ! »

« Très bien, on admet que tu aies raison pour tout, que sais tu d'autre ? »

« Tu es de la famille à James… Et de Lily, aussi. A  croire qu'il c'est enfin avoué »

Harry baissa la tête, il n'avait plus grand-chose à planquer maintenant.

« Je suppose que tu vas me demander comment je peux en être sûre ? »

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant relever les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui

« Eh bien c'est simple. La boule m'a tout appris. Je pensais déjà auparavant que tu avais un quelconque lien avec Lily, à cause de ton regard quand tu lui parlais ou quand James la critiquait. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais en plus de la famille à James. Ça la boule de cristal m'a beaucoup aidé. Je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'avais pris pour James et Lei-min, n'était autre que toi-même. Ta véritable identité….Et peut être Lei-Min ou une autre fille qui lui ressemblerai. Car les boules ne se trompent pas… »

Il soupira. Ces satanées boules. Il savait que ça le coulerait… Putain de merde !! maintenant il n'avait plus rien à cacher… Il était dans une belle merde. Maintenant il était découvert.. Il avait l'impression que tout ses efforts qu'il avait fait depuis deux mois avaient été vains, et que désormais tout cet univers s'écroulait.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout le reste ! Qui tu es réellement et qu'est ce que tu fout ici ! »

Il déglutit difficilement. Tant pis il lui dirait… Mais. Enfin après tout, il n'avait plus que ça à faire, elle en savait trop ou pas assez. Là avec ce qu'elle savait elle ne comprenait pas l'enjeu de son silence. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne et pour cela il n'avait d'autre choix que de tout lui conter.

« Très bien, je vais te répondre, mais d'abord promet moi une chose ! »

Elle le regarda, évaluant sans doute si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle savait ce qu'il demanderait. Le silence… Il s'était évertué à se cacher, ça devait être pour une raison précise, mais elle ne la connaissait pas. En tout cas ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle dévoile son secret.

« Si tu as peur pour toi, soit tranquille, je ne te dénoncerais pas, à moins que tu me fasses un sale coup, ou que je le trouve nécessaire. D'accord ? »

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord, c'est ce qu'il voulait, même si il aurait préféré ne jamais en arriver là.

« Très bien, assied toi. Car mon histoire est longue et difficile. Si tu veux l'entendre, prépare toi, elle n'est pas rose, et j'espère que tu as tout ton temps, je n'ai peu être que quinze ans, mais mon histoire est longue à raconter. Il m'est arrivé en quatre ans autant de chose que pourrait en arriver à quelqu'un de vingt ans. »

« Très bien je suis prête.. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de paroles pour la connaître.  Juste de ta coopération… »

Il la fixa, pas vraiment sur de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise, ou il avait mal entendu.

« Tends tes mains ! »

« Hein ??? Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute moi, tends moi tes mains, paumes vers le haut ! »

Harry hésita un moment, est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle, plus que dans le futur il voulait dire. Il fallait croire. Mais comme mieux vaut ne pas contrarier les fous, il obéit. Il tendit lentement ses mains, jusqu'à avoir les bras tendu devant lui à hauteur de sa poitrine, les paumes vers le haut.

            Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela allait servir, mais il obéissait. Sibylle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa chacune de ces mains sur la paume d'Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'une lumière jaune entourait la voyante. Ses cheveux blonds volaient , elle avait dans les yeux une lueur de détermination mais aussi il sembla à Harry, un peu d'appréhension.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne rompt pas le contact ok ? »

Il hocha la tête sans savoir ce que cela impliquerai et même pourquoi il voudrait rompre ce contact. La lumière autour de Sibylle s'amplifia et entoura ainsi Harry. Il sentait Sibylle lui serrer les mains de plus en plus fort. Des traits de lumière tournaient autour d'eux deux. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir les yeux ouverts, et pourtant il l'aurait voulu. 

Sibylle devenait de plus en plus lumineuse, on aurait dit une émanation de sa puissance qui les entourait. Et pourtant, elle aussi avait l'air de peiner à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle les ferma. Harry sentait ses paumes le brûler, puis il ferma les yeux. Il sentait encore son corps mais eu l'impression de s'en éloigner… Il rouvrit les yeux .

Il était dans une maison coquette. Les murs étaient clairs. Quelques photos étaient sur la cheminée, mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il y'avait dessus. Il errait dans le salon. Il fut un moment surpris de ne plus être sur le toit. C'était comme si il était dans le passé, comme il l'avait été lors de l'épisode de la pensine, ou encore du carnet de Jedusor

 Mais bientôt autre chose le surprit. Une femme entra dans la pièce ou il se trouvait. Elle était belle, pas très grande, mince gracile, elle avait les cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle marchait doucement, comme un enfant qui ferait une surprise à ses parents.

A son doigt brillait une alliance dorée. Elle avait dans les yeux une sorte de bonheur, mais aussi un peu d'appréhension. Elle se dirigea vers un homme qui lisait une gazette sur le canapé. L'homme tirait sur une cigarette, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes. Harry savait qui étaient ces gens.

« James. J'ai quelque chose a te dire. »

James posa son journal et regarda sa femme dans les yeux..

« A voir ton visage c'est une bonne nouvelle… Allez raconte ! »Dit-il en souriant

« Je.. on… enfin… je suis enceinte. »

Le visage de James changea. Une sorte de joie l'envahit. Harry sentait leur joie et leur bonheur. C'était peut-être un des effets de ce voyage, mais il ressentait maintenant les émotions de ceux qu'ils voyaient. Il se leva et serra Lily dans ces bras. Mais son image se troubla. 

Harry se sentit partir. Il essayer de rester il aurait bien voulu rester là. C'était ses parents. Un des rares moments que Harry avait vu quand ils étaient heureux. En faite Harry ne les avait jamais vu en chair et en os, ensembles et heureux. Il les avaient vu en photo, ou il les voyaient un par un a poudlard, mais pas ensembles..

Tout se brouillait et tourbillonnait. Si il avait pu il aurait vomi. Mais voilà il n'était pas dans ce monde et en même temps, il y était. En tout cas il voyait ce qui se passait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne le voyait et il n'avait aucune influence sur les choses qu'il voyait.

 Il sentait une pression brûlante sur ces paumes. Les mains de Sibylle devaient y être encore. Même si ils ne les voyaient pas, il les sentait et il sentait cette lumière dorée autour de lui. Il sentait aussi le vent dans ces cheveux, même si la ou il se trouvait il n'y avait pas de vent.

Puis l'image redevint nette, comme si on avait règle la télé.. Il était dans le même maison…Le couple était là, mais pas seul. Un bébé était dans les bras de la femme, elle le regardait avec amour. Et deux autres hommes étaient là

« Je vous le dit, c'est un coup de Bluff ! »

« Sirius ! Non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu seras notre gardien ! »

Sirius était beaucoup plus jeune. Il était aussi beau qu'il l'était écolier. Il avait encore ce sourire charmeur et ses yeux pétillaient. A ses côtés, Sirius comprit vite qui c'était. Un gros garçon qui bouffait. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé.

« Personne ne pensera que vous avez prit Peter ! Il n'y pensera pas ! »

L'image devint à nouveau trouble. La même maison. Deux personnes assissent sur un canapé, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir, sinon il aurait fermé les yeux. Une porte qui s'ouvre. L'homme se lève en tout hâte.

« Lily ! Prend Harry et va t'en ! C'est lui ! Va t'en ! Cour ! Je vais le retenir. »

Lily partit en courant vers l'étage et la chambre de son fils. James se dirigea vers la porte. Voldemort ria et le tua en un coup de baguette puis se précipita à l'étage. Lily était là, Elle sortait le bébé du berceau. Elle se retourna et le vit. Une expression de terreur envahi son beau visage.

 Harry ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était de la terreur pure, mais aussi du courage, elle était prête à tout pour sauver son fils. Harry en était ému, et si il n'avait pas eu les larmes aux yeux, elles lui seraient venues à ce moment là.

« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferais ce que vous voudrez… »

« Pousse toi idiote, allez, pousse toi.. »

L'image se brouilla à nouveau.. Harry se sentit transporté. Mais il en avait marre, il ne voulait pas revoir. Il sentait des larmes couler. Il venait de revoir ses parents, les voir mourir, il avait trop mal. Mais il ne savait pas  comment faire, ni si c'était dangereux. Il voulait arrêter 'Quoi qu'il arrive ne romps pas le contact.' Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait dit ça. 

Il était dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Un homme était assis sur une planche de bois suspendue au mur. Il y a avait un drap sur cette dernière et. Rien d'autre. L'homme regardait fixement le sol. Ses cheveux noirs lui barraient le visage. Puis on frappa à la porte. 

Un Détraqueurs, créature infâme parmi les infâme entra. Sirius tourna sa tête vers lui. Harry fut mortifié en voyant le regard de son parrain. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a perdu à jamais l'envie de vivre. Harry savait qu'il avait vécu des moments pas roses, mais là, ça avait vraiment l'air terrible. 

Harry percevait sa douleur, son amertume mais aussi ses sentiments de culpabilités plus forts que tout. Il était enfermé dans cette prison mais aussi dans ça tête, prisonnier de ses regrets. Il pouvait s'évader de prison, amis on ne pas s'évader de son esprit

 A nouveau il se sentit partir. Les larmes sur les joues de Harry ne faisait plus que couler, il les laissait. Si il aurait eu tous ses esprits, il se serait sans doute mit encore plus à chialer, mais tout allait si vite. Il voulait crier, mais il ne pouvait rien contre cette puissance. 

Il était dans une maison. Tout était dévasté, cassé. Comme si on avait fait la guerre juste hier.  Il se sentit monter les marches. Il croisa un calendrier… 1994… six ans après la mort de James et Lily… Il vit un homme dans un lit. C'était Remus.  Il avait l'air endormi, des cernes sous les yeux, et il était blessé. C'était lui qui avait tout dévasté, sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Une femme était à ses côtés. Harry ne la connaissait pas. Mais il sentait en tout cas une douleur, qui pour elle semblait être chronique, un amour sans faille, mais de la pitié et de la haine aussi. Elle était brune, ces cheveux pendaient lamentablement, sales. Ces habit étaient sales aussi, comme si elle avait travaillé dans la boue ou dans la terre.

Elle aussi avait des cernes et l'air fatigué. Elle posa un linge froid sur le front de Remus et sortit de la pièce, se cachant les yeux. Elle descendit les escaliers. Harry la suivi. Enfin il ne la suivait pas vraiment c'était comme dans un film, et Harry était dans l'écran et devant l'écran en même temps…

La femme s'assit à la table bancale et pleura, la tête dans ces mains. Une autre femme vint la rejoindre. Elle essayait de réparer magiquement les objets brisés. Elle mit la main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Harry reconnu cette femme rousse. Il la connaissait. 

Mais elle avait les cheveux châtains normalement. C'était Arwen. Elle était plus sereine que son amie mais elle avait quand même mal au cœur de voir Remus dans cet état. Harry vit de la pitié dans ces yeux. Mais elle ravala ses larmes et sa fierté et dit :

« Allons Nara… Ne pleure pas ça s'arrangera. »

« S'arranger »Dit Nara d'un ton de colère « Comment cela le pourrait-il ?! Il n'y a pas de remède à la lycanthropie ! Et il n'y en aura jamais ! Et on est seules… Il n'a plus personne pour l'aider. Il est seul.. Nous ne sommes pas animagus ! Ils l'ont abandonné»

« Ne dis pas ça.. »

« Je sais ! Mais ça me fait mal ! Tout les mois je souffre de le voir dans cet état ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu t'es mariée avec un gars normal ! Pas avec un loup-garou ! Toi tu n'as pas de problème. Tu es la seule à t'en sortir convenablement ! Je me demande si Sibylle n'a pas choisi la meilleure solution… »

« Arrête ! »      

« Quoi ? »Nara avait les yeux tels des fusils, et Harry n'aurait pas aimé être à la place d'Arwen. « Moi aussi j'aimerai parfois être dans une tour, retirée de tous ! Sans soucis ! Quitte à passer pour une folle ! Je serais tranquille !!! »

Nara s'écroula sur la table en pleurant et gémissant des 'mais qu'est ce que je dis'.

Harry se sentit partir il se sentait sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie mais en même temps il avait l'impression de voler vers il ne savais où. Il en avait marre aussi. Il envahit de larme, pourtant par il savait quelle magie il voyait encore. Mais pourtant ça ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Il arriva dans la maison des Dursley. 

Dans son placard… Il dormait paisiblement.. Il devait avoir neuf ans. A vue d'œil en tout cas. La main de Pétunia se fit entendre, tambourinant à la porte. Deux araignées tombèrent du plafond. Il se réveilla.

Mais il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tout défila de plus en plus vite. Sans doute était-ce le pouvoir de Sibylle qui faiblissait. Il vit sa première année en accéléré. Son combat avec Voldemort. Puis la deuxième. Ginny la chambre des secrets. Puis la troisième. La cabane hurlante… Et la quatrième. Cela commença a ralentir.. 

Il se retrouva dans le labyrinthe. Lui et Cédric se chamaillait pour qui prendrait la coupe en premier. Il savait ce qu'il allait y avoir là. ET il ne voulait pas revoir cette scène qui l'avait tant et tant hanté. Il ramena ses mains à sa poitrine. Tout s'écroula autour de lui, comme dans un miroir brisé.

Il se retrouva les fesses par terre, en haut du toit. Sibylle était par terre aussi. Mais elle le regardait avec une expression de terreur, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que soit, elle s'enfuit se cachant elle aussi les yeux.

***fin du chapitre19***

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Moi personnellement j'ai trouvé ce chap. très très dur à écrire. surtout les mini scènes… mais je les trouvais importante. Et puis que Harry lui raconte comme ça, en face à face n'aurait pas été très intéressant. Sinon, comment à fait Sibylle me demanderez-vous ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chaps….Arwen, ton perso la est carrement absent, ah non, on voit son futur…eh bien c tt ! mais ds le prochain elle a une grosse part a elle, passquelle..enfin tu c quoi, mais vé po le dir o otres !!

Terminé le samedi 1er mars 2003

Corrigé le mardi 4 mars 2003

(1) c'est véridique, c'est une légende allemande.

 Ce chap était celui que beaucoup attendaient… J'espere qu'il était comme vous vouliez… Dites le moi si oui, ou si non..vala

Maintenant les reponses aux reviews :

Canard : Hello ! J'm assez ton pseudo ^__^ten fait po jarrete po !! et c'est celle de ems fic que j'ecrit le plus, vite p-e passquelle je c exactement ce qu'il va  se passer et que g tt en tête ! En tk Merci bcp bcp pour tt ces compliments ! bizz

Melepha : hello !! Wow ! Zen !^__^vala maintenant t rassasiée ? lol ! Ten fé po tora lotre bentot, il est quasi ecrit !

Diane23 : Hello !!!! Et oui Sirius change bientôt !! le prochain chap marque un tournant pour lui, et celui d'apres encore plus !! en vous aurez tous un Sirius comme vs aimez..Enfin on peut po lui enlever ces oulsions il va po changer du tt o tt, mais il sera plus…plus… Gentleman quoi !Zavez été bcp a me dire que le passage James/Lily était marrant, vous en fete po me suis marrée ausis a l'ecrire !! Ça promet des situations, bien interssantes…^__^ t'en fé po ds les prochain o parlera plus de célé ! C jsut qu'elel navait pas de role ds la ceremonie alors…bbiiizzzooo

Linalyna : Hello !! Et oui Sirius tt nu !!! ^__^vu comment ds on otre fic, Sirius en calecon avait fait un carton ici me sui sdit qua sa plairait o lecteurs…me suis po trompée^__^c vré que c rare qe j'fasse un chap que sur Sibylle, mm si j'l'm bcp, j'le fit rarement…Ton dessin, bien dison que j'ai commencé, mais il me plaisait po alors j'ai gommé, tu le ve ds quelle position ??si tu ve savoit como jle dessine v voir sur rubrique fanarts..Bon pour les perso..ben Alba m'a demandé avant..mis si jen ve un ote je te promet que je penserait a toi !!!si yen a ben une..mé c ds longtemps quelle apparaît… mais bon verrait dici la !! vala c tt !! bbiiizzzzooo o fete tu ve dotre fds de Legolas ?

Didji : Hello !! Eh bien tu aura u ta suite !! alors quen a tu pensé ?

Sailor digitale : Encore une qua aimé le coup du double ! ^__^ et c la premiere foi que je li 'vive le Sirius/Sibylle' !! moi qui pensait que vs auriez du mal avc ce couple…Sinon vala c t le prochain chaple prochain vient bientôt t'inquiete…Sinon Drakar… Ahhhh… Il pose des pb..Sissi vous avez des trucs pour enqueter.. Tt est dit, suffit de lire entre les lignes....c comme pour mon autre fic, tt est dit..Suffit de mettre tt bout a bout et vs saurez !bbiiizzzooo

Caramel : hello !! Comment ose tu insulter mon Sevy ?? hein ?? lol ! moi jcomprend très bien Lily…^__^j'm bcp Rogue… Pi mm si il a les cheveux un peu sal, il est mysterieux, intelligent, bo, bien quoi ! Comemnt ça c subjectif ? noj non jtjure ! si ta moins aimé lot' chap c po grave..c surtt celui l uil fo aimé ! non jrigole j'oblige pers a aimer ! c just que je me suis vraiment crevée le cul a le fer clui la ! Il était vraiment po facile..vala dis moi ! biiizzzzz

7 reviews !! merci merci !! alors vous savez a quoi vous avez droit ?! PREVIEW !!!!

**** 

Il ne se sentait plus en état de parler. Il s'était couché sans même se déshabiller et avait pleuré en silence, se retenant de faire du bruit pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de ces camarades de chambres. Maintenant qu'il se levait, il vit qu'elle n'était toujours pas la.

(…)

 Il remarqua immédiatement la table ou étaient les maraudeurs. Il se tenaient tout les trois la, c'était le premier jour des vacances, Peter était parti. Sibylle n'était pas avec eux. Harry se senti soulagé. Par contre Arwen était la. Mais bon, ça c'était pas spécialement grave. Ils en semblait pas porter une attention spéciale a Célé. A part.. Si, Sirius regardait fixement Célé

***

Voila !! est ce que ça vous a donné envie ? j'esper…tk dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chap !!


	20. Reste cool Bébé sinon jte dirai bye bye!

_Voici le 20ème chapitre de Sphère ! Et oui déjà.. J'aime beaucoup le chiffre 20 (peut être parce que je suis née un 20 mars, mais toujours est il que je suis au regret de vous dire, que nous somme dans la troisième partie de Sphère.. L'avant dernière.. La première se situait du départ d'Harry a son acclimatation au monde de 1982 , avant c'était plus une intro qu'autre chose, donc a peu près jusqu'au cour de vol.. Après ça a été la période des doutes, et des ambiguïté, qui allait jusqu chapitre 19.. Maintenant voici l'avant dernière, en avant._

_Icic__ on voit Célé dans la première partie du chap, mais après moins…Puis dans le prochain je ne pense pas qu'on la verra.._

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après avoir fabriqué leurs doubles, leurre pour ne pas se faire prendre lors de leurs sorties au clair de lune, Sibylle reste seule avec Célé. Elle découvre tout.. même le futur de ces amis.._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : petite amie actuelle de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 20 : Reste cool bébé sinon j'te dirai 'Bye Bye'

            Cela faisait maintenant six heures que Sibylle avait utilisé une remontée des souvenirs sur Harry. Et ni elle ni Harry n'en étaient remis. Ce qui se comprenait. Ce sortilège était puissant, même si il n'était pas vraiment connu. Bien rares étaient les cas ou il s'avertit utile et bien rare étaient les personnes qui pouvaient arriver a le manier.

            Il permettait de grandes choses pourtant. C'était un sortilège très ancien. Il permettait quand on le faisait subir à une personne de voir tout ce qui dans son époque avait été important. Il servait aussi à dévoiler les véritables identités. Il était plus efficace que le Veritaserum, parce qu'il permettait d'avoir les images, qui souvent équivalait à des heureuses et des heures de paroles, mais aussi bien plus éprouvant.

             Avant l'invention du Veritaserum (qui avait été inventé en 1587) c'était ce sort que l'on utilisait pour faire avouer les coupables, car si les moldus utilisaient la torture elle était rare chez les sorciers. Des personnes, puissantes, utilisaient ce sort sur des gens que l'on soupçonnait d'être criminels, mais le problème était que ces personnes que l'on appelait 'visionneurs' ne fiaient pas bien longtemps ce métier. 

            Si ils avaient à faire à un assassin, par exemple, ils voyaient en détail les scènes horribles de crime et en plus ils ressentaient la joie de l'assassin et la détresse des victimes. Bien souvent les visionneurs étaient usés avant l'âge, mais en échange ils étaient très bien payés respectées et bénéficiaient d'une retraite plus que confortable. 

            Avec l'invention du Veritaserum, ce sort était tombé dans l'oubli, seulement enseigné dans quelques familles, qui savaient encore parfaitement le manier. Evidemment tout dépendait ce qui était important pour la personne qui regardait. Là, sibylle avait vu l'avenir en gros, mais précisément celui de ces amis, en plus de voir la véritable identité. 

            Toutes les images de la scolarité d'Harry, qui étaient passées bien vites étaient ancrées dans ça tête. Elle avait été obligée d'aller plus vite à la fin parce qu'elle fatiguait, et aussi parce qu'émotionnellement elle était à bout. Ça la concernée quand même, et si pour Harry ce qu'il avait vu étaient des faits connus, pour elle ça ne l'était pas. 

            Pour pouvoir utiliser ce sort comme  cela il fallait avoir un très grand don de dissociation. C'est-à-dire être capable de séparer son esprit de son corps, pour plonger dans le passé de quelqu'un. Ce don là, Sibylle l'avait. Elle avait toujours été une grande devineresse, elle avait appris par ça même à utiliser ce sort, mais sur ses sœurs, ou de la famille, comme entraînement. 

            C'était en effet une spécialité de leur famille, la divination et aussi la pratique de ce sort. Elle regardait si ses sœurs mentaient, ou juste pour s'entraîner et développer ces pouvoirs, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait sur quelqu'un comme ça, pour réellement voir tout son passé. Et ce qu'elle avait vu était terrible.

             Harry avait passé le pire soir de sa vie. Evidemment il en avait vu et vécu des choses affreuses, à commencer par la mort de ces parents, mais là, il avait tout pris dans la figure, en un seul soir, et tout en même temps. Il avait mal, très mal… Tout ce qu'il avait vu lui tournait dans la tête. 

            Il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit le visage terrorisé de Lily quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort, ni l'expression de son parrain, ni celle de Remus. Toutes ces personnes qui allait avoir une fin si triste. Eux dont tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient promis à un bel avenir brillant…

            Harry pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les voir comme avant. Car non seulement il les avaient vus, mais en plus il avait perçu leur tristesse leur terreur et tout ces sentiments. Il ne pourrait pas les oublier. Ils le hanteraient. Comme si il n'avait que ça à penser.

            Déjà que les images qu'il avait vu lors de ces rencontre avec les Détraqueurs, et aussi celles du corps de Cédric le hantaient quasiment tout le temps. Même si il n'en parlait pas, et qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas y penser, c'était toujours en lui, il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ça de l'esprit. Et quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il ne le pourrait pas.

            Il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait vu pendant toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose. Même quand il essayait de se vider l'esprit, même en comptant des hippogriffes sautant une barrière, il ne réussissait pas à s'enlever ce que Sibylle et lui avaient vu..

            Car il supposait que Sibylle aussi avait vu la même chose. Même si il ne l'avait pas vu dans ses visions, il pensait qu'elle avait vu exactement les même scènes, mais que comme elle non plus n'était pas de ce temps Harry n'avait pas pu la voir. 

            Pareil pour Sibylle, elle n'avait pas du voir Célé, ou Harry. Et si Sibylle avait vu tout ça, c'était pas forcement une bonne nouvelle, s'en était même une horrible et atterrante. Ça voulait dire que non seulement elle savait qui il était. Ce qui était obligé, après avoir vu Lily enceinte, puis l'entendre hurler 'pas Harry je vous en supplie' puis après avoir vu le placard, puis sa dernière année. 

            Même si elle n'avait pas vu comment Harry était arrivé dans ce temps, il ne fallait pas être con pour faire le lien entre le garçon qui était le lien entre toutes ces scènes et la véritable identité de Célé. Ce que Harry ne savait pas du tout c'est comment Sibylle allait réagir. 

            Elle était partie sans laisser un mot, et Harry ne l'avait pas revue depuis. Il était resté un peu sur le toit, regardant les étoiles et séchant ses larmes, puis était descendu et était allé directement à son dortoir. Sibylle 'n'était pas dans son lit. Et il ne l'avait pas cherchée plus que ça. 

            Il ne se sentait plus en état de parler. Il s'était couché sans même se déshabiller et avait pleuré en silence, se retenant de faire du bruit pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de ses camarades de chambres. Maintenant qu'il se levait, il vit qu'elle n'était toujours pas là.

            Mais il fut plus surpris par le fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne ou presque. Hier il n'avait pas fait attention, il n'avait pas eu le courage, il faisait noir et il n'avait pas été compter le nombre de ces camarades

« Tu t'es pas changée ? »

            Harry se retourna. Il vit Lily, sa mère. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se mettre à chialer devant elle, se serait beaucoup trop bizarre. L'image de Lily hurlant et essayant de le protéger essayait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit le plus possible. Il lutta contre cette image en pensant de plus en plus à son manuel de Quidditch.. Enfin il répondit quand même il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une ingrate ou une malpolie !

« Euh. Non j'étais trop fatiguée hier… »

            Elle sourit. Elle était belle. Même comme ça pas coiffée et avec un pantalon large et un pull pourri, elle était quand même belle. Ces cheveux auburn faisaient retenir la pureté du vert de ces yeux.

« Bien, tu va pouvoir te reposer , c'est les vacances ! »

Harry sursauta, voila pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, c'était les vacances… ça expliquait tout !

« On est que tout les deux ? »Demanda Harry

« Bien… Oui, je crois.. Enfin je croyais que Sibylle restait aussi. Elle est partie ? »

« Non, normalement elle reste ici, je ne sais pas ou elle est.. Elle est peut-être descendue »

« Et tu veux me faire croire qu'elle a fait son lit ! Sibylle ! »Dit Lily en se marrant « Non, je pense qu'elle a pas couché là ! »

            Harry soupira, elle avait raison sans doute, mais Il ne pouvait pas dire 'c'est parce qu'elle a découvert que j'étais ton fils, que t'allais mourir et que ça lui a fait un choc'

« Peut-être qu'elle c'est enfin mise avec Sirius ! »Reprit Lily toujours en riant

« Y'a peu de chance quand même ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que Sibylle soit du genre à ce faire baiser le premier soir ! »

« Oui, ça c'est vrai… Bon j'y vais, on se retrouvera en bas »

             Il regarda un moment Lily disparaître par les escaliers. Evidemment si c'était les vacances… C'était vraiment du pas bon… Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Sibylle, ni ou elle était mais maintenant c'était vraiment dangereux. Si elle le savait, passe encore, mais Il ne voulait surtout pas que les maraudeurs le sachent. 

            Harry ne voulait pas du tout qu'ils le traitent différemment. Et puis il ne voulait pas avoir à leur dire ce qu'il leur arriverait, c'était vraiment bien trop triste. Il ne devait pas leur dire, et il ne voulait pas leur mentir. De plus comme vacances voulait dire beaucoup de temps libre, il était quasiment sûr qu'il se retrouverait face à face encore une fois avec Sibylle. 

            La dernière fois lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer les scènettes qu'il avait vu hier soir. Elle lui demanderait sans doute des explications, et il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Rien que d'y penser il en avait les larmes aux yeux. 

            Ces larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau de la douche qu'il était en train de prendre. Et dire que c'était au moment où il aimait de plus en plus les douches des filles, il se retrouvait en vacance avec juste Sibylle et sa mère alors… Sibylle, elle, il pourrait la regarder, elle était plutôt mignonne et intéressante à regarder, mais sa mère… 

            Non c'était totalement horrible, pas physiquement, mais c'était malsain. Il resta un bon moment dans sa douche, en train d'essayer sans doute de se lacer de ce qu'il avait vu et des émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Mais c'était peine perdu, au plus était il mieux réveillé, mais pas vraiment d'amélioration en vue.

            Tant pis, maintenant il fallait descendre, il ne savait pas si les gars étaient en bas, ni même si Sibylle les avaient rejoint, mais il avait peur. Son estomac était noué à mort. Ce dont il avait peur c'était surtout que Sibylle leur ai tout raconté. Qu'ils sachent. Ce que Harry espérait le moins du monde.

            Ce qui serait vraiment le pire, c'était ça, qu'elle leur ai dit. Il s'habilla en y pensant, et descendît les marches. Mais avant il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être ne voulait-il pas le savoir, il écouta d'abord un moment à la porte, pour savoir si on parlait ou non de lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle commune. 

            Quelques peu rassuré, il descendit les marches. En effet la salle commune était déserte, vu l'heure qu'il était ils étaient tous en train de manger. Il descendit en respirant profondément. Pourvu qu'elle ne leur ai rien dit. Il s'arrêta à côté de la grande salle, et se laissa tomber dos au mur.

             Allez Harry maintenant c'est l'heure, tu ne peux plus reculer de toute manière. Il attendit un peu, puis l'estomac noué, il entra dans la grande salle. Elle était quasiment déserte. Il remarqua immédiatement la table où étaient les maraudeurs. Ils se tenaient tout les trois là, c'était le premier jour des vacances, Peter était partit. 

            Sibylle n'était pas avec eux. Harry se sentit soulagé. Par contre Arwen était là. Mais bon, ça c'était pas spécialement grave. Ils en semblaient pas porter une attention spéciale à Célé. A part. Si, Sirius regardait fixement Célé. Elle lui tira la langue et vint s'asseoir avec eux.

« Alors t'as fait une belle grass'mat' ? »Demanda James.

« T'as loupé le départ de Peter.. »Ramena Drakkar. Avec un sourire.

            Drakkar savait en effet parfaitement que Célé détestait Peter. Elle lui répondit par un sourire sarcastique. Harry était quand même énormément soulagé. Personne ne semblait savoir quelque chose de compromettant sur lui. Soulagé il s'assit. Mais il avait l'impression que Sirius mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose. 

            Arwen était à côté de lui, mais il ne l'embrassait même pas, ou même pas de petites caresses, ou truc dans le genre. Car d'habitude, Sirius avait toujours un bras autour de la taille de la Serdaigle, ou un main sur son épaule, mais là, il se tortillait les mains… Il regarda Célé, soupira et ouvrit la bouche.. 

« Euh… Célé…euh… Sibylle n'est pas avec toi ? »

            Harry se retint de sourire, si c'était ça qui le tracassait tant. Par contre James ne se cachait pas pour sourire, et Remus était en train de se mordre les joues. Arwen elle regardait tour à tour tout le monde présent autour de la table, puis Sirius.

« Eh bien non, elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir. »

Sirius paru avoir reçu une décharge de cent mille volts. Arwen le remarqua.

« Hein ?? Elle est pas rentrée ?? mais comment ça se fait ?? Pourquoi, quand, comment ? »

James posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et lui dit : 

« Du calme Siri, Zen, reste Zen ! »

            Sirius souffla un moment sous les ordres et conseils de James mais il n'avait pas pour autant oublier sa question. Il regarda Célé avec un regard pénétrant et elle comprit qu'il attendait la réponse.

« Et bien hier soir, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas bien, et elle est sortie, je suis allée me coucher, et je ne l'ai pas attendue, et ce matin Lily m'a dit que Sibylle n'était pas rentrée au dortoir. »

Sirius eut l'air encore plus paniqué. Remus lui arborait un sourire satisfait de celui qui se dit 'et bien j'avait raison nanananere !'

« Mais euh… Faut aller la chercher ! »

            Pour Arwen c'en était trop. Elle se leva et tourna les talons en direction de la table de Serdaigle. Sirius s'en aperçu alors qu'elle était déjà à mi-chemin, trop occupé à penser a Sibylle et à sa disparition. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se leva et couru à sa poursuite.

« Sirius, courant après une fille ! On aura tout vu ! »Souffla James après le départ de Sirius.

« Je pense que c'est la fin… »Dit Remus

« Possible… même fort possible, mais pour une fois, ce sera pas à cause des propositions indécentes de Siri ! »

« Donc j'ai gagné ! »

Drakkar et Célé se tournèrent vers Remus ne comprenant pas vraiment. 

« T'as gagné quoi ? demanda Drakkar. Ce fut James qui expliqua.

« Bien, on avait parié sur le nombre de temps que durerait leur histoire. J'avais parié pour deux semaines, Remus pour trois semaines. Comme ça fait à peu près trois semaine, j'ai gagné ! »

« Alors ils sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps quand je suis arrivé ? »Continua Drakkar.

« En effet, ils sortaient ensemble depuis a peu près cinq jours. »Expliqua Célé.

Sirius courut après Arwen en effet. Au moment ou elle arriva à son banc, il la rattrapa par l'épaule. Elle se libéra et s'assit à côté d'une copine.

« Salut Arwen »Dit cette dernière.

« Bonjour Nara. »

            La dénommée Nara était brune, les cheveux aux omoplates, Elle avait un une blouse légère avec des dessins indous et un jean patte d'éléphant (je vous signale qu'on est en 82, pas loin de l'époque hippie donc…) avec des satineriez en bas. Sirius prit l'épaule d'Arwen

« Arwy, je crois qu'il veut te dire quelque chose… »Dit Nara

« Je sais, et je m'en fous ! » Sirius attrapa Arwen et la mit sur pied. Arwen, accepta mal ça , et lui lança un regard plus que noir. Elle lui cracha : 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« D'après toi ? Savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ! Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?? »

« Oui, bien sur.. »

« Et Sibylle ? »

            Sirius paru soudainement rouge, mais il se calma bien vite. Il savait quand même se maîtriser et ne voulait surtout pas montrer à Arwen qu'elle avait peut-être des raison de se mettre en colère pour ça. Mais Arwen n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Elle était plus désolée qu'autre chose, et aussi accablée. Elle plaignait vraiment Sirius et Sibylle. Il aurait pourtant été bien ensemble, mais non… Elle respira, pris son souffle et lui :

« Sirius, tu sais que j' t'adore, et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire ceci : si tu préfères t'amuser avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard, et perdre ton temps, au lieu de dire à Sibylle ce que tu ressens pour elle, c'est ton problème, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, on a pas toujours le temps, et elle, elle ne sera pas toujours là, alors tu ferais mieux de te grouiller si tu veux pas un jour te retourner et la voir avec un autre type.

            En tout cas, si le fait d'être avec moi t'empêche d'être avec elle, et bien pas de problème, entre nous c'est fini, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que ça soit la fin du monde pour toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne l'est pas pour moi, même si je dois avouer que plus j'te regarde plus je regrette ce que j'suis en train de dire.

            Non, ta place est avec Sibylle, et personne d'autre, alors arrête de jouer avec des filles sans intérêt alors que tu pourrais être avec elle. J'ai appris à la connaître ces derniers jours, c'est une fille bien et je suis persuadée qu'elle te mérite autant que tu la mérites. Une chose est sûre, je ne veux pas être celle qui vous aura empêchés d'être ensemble. »

            Arwen soupira. Elle venait sans doute de faire une belle connerie, mais tant pis. Elle remonta les marches vers son dortoir bientôt suivie par Nara. Arwen avait les larmes aux yeux. Même si elle n'aimait pas réellement Sirius, pas d'un vrai amour quoi, mais quand même. C'était Sirius… 

            Et elle venait de le larguer. Elle avait déjà largué des mecs avant, mais là c'était Sirius. Plus beau que les autres, horriblement drôle… Evidemment elle le connaissait, de réputation au moins, mais c'était Sirius. Elle venait de larguer le mec le plus populaire de l'école… Mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose… 

            Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un mec qui en aimait une autre, surtout quand cette autre était une amie. Elle savait que Sirius aimait Sibylle, du moins elle en était sûre à plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cents.  A voir son regard, et puis aussi, il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle et tout ça, de plus ces piques avec elle, c'était pas anodin. 

            Et Arwen savait aussi ce que Sibylle ressentait. Depuis les boules de cristal en tout cas. Même si elle s'en était déjà doutée avant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de preuves. Mais là… c'était visible, de plus l'expression qu'avait Sibylle quand Arwen avait essayé de lui en parler…

             Tant pis, elle s'en mordrait encore les doigts pendant un moment, car il était plus que vrai que Sirius était attirant, mais tant pis c'était comme ça, et dans le fond, elle le préférait… C'était peut être mieux comme ça. Par contre elle espérait que ça ferait réagir Sirius et qu'il irait voir Sibylle, parce qu'elle n'aimerait vraiment pas avoir cassé pour rien, fallait pas exagérer non plus.

            Nara montait les marches quatre à quatre poursuivant son amie. Non pas qu'elle voulait des explications, elle savait pourquoi Arwen avait cassé, elle voulait plutôt savoir comment allait Arwen. Elle savait pourquoi cette dernière avait cassé, parce que Nara était très curieuse, et que de toute façon Arwen, lui disait tout. 

Le soir surtout, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans le dortoir. Et à Serdaigle et tout ça, les filles avaient l'habitude de se raconter leurs journées, leurs problèmes, souhaits et tout ce qui pourrait intéresser et faire passer un peu le temps. Car s'endormir à neuf heures trente, c'était un peu beaucoup trop tôt, pour toutes ou presque.

            Elle ne savait pas si c'était comme ça dans les autres dortoirs, mais c'était comme ça à Serdaigle. Et elle savait bien, que même si cette idée n'était pas neuve dans la tête d'Arwen ça avait pas dû lui faire du bien. Cela faisait à peu près quatre ou cinq jours qu'elle avait dit à Nara qu'elle voulait casse avec Sirius… 

            Mais au départ ce n'était pas vraiment pour le laisser à Sibylle enfin si un peu, mais c'était aussi, parce qu'elle savait que Sirius allait se faire de plus en plus pressant, et qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber là. Mais c'est vrai que ça position envers Sibylle, celle d'amie et de rivale à la fois la foutait assez mal à l'aise.

Arwen tourna à droite au troisième étage, étage des Serdaigle, pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune. Nara la rejoignit et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? Nara ? »

« Eh bien, comment tu te sens et tout ça ? »

« Je l'ai largué c'est pas si grave ! »

« Ben, vu ce que tu lui as dis si un peu… T'es la seule à l'avoir jamais rembarré comme ça ! »

            Dans la grande salle, Sirius était resté, comme ça, en plan. Il avait regardé Arwen partir, et les paroles de la Serdaigle lui résonnaient encore en tête. Il était resté la debout sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Réalisant aussi qu'il venait de se faire larguer. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

             Il tourna la tête et vit Célé. Harry était venu voir Sirius, parce qu'il connaissait Sirius. Pas de la même manière que James, mais il le connaissait quand même bien. Il savait surtout, que de toutes les personnes présentes, Sirius était celui qui avait le plus besoin de bonheur et de réconfort.

             Car Harry ne savait pas si il en avait eu, ne serait ce qu'une fois réellement, il ne connaissait pas la vie de Sirius avant son emprisonnement. Il savait que James allait être heureux, même si ce n'était qu'un court temps il allait l'être avec Lily. Pour Remus il savait qu'il aurait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, cette Nara. 

            Harry ne savait pas du tout que l'amie de Arwen s'appelait ainsi, sinon, il aurait fait bien des hypothèses. Mais il savait que Remus aurait une femme, mais pour Sirius il n'en savait rien. Et pourtant Sirius n'aurait pas vraiment une vie heureuse après. Et Harry voulait vraiment que son parrain soit heureux. Même si ce n'était pas avec Arwen, même si c'était avec Sibylle, la tarée, il le voulait quand même.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Célé ? »

Célé lui souri un peu.

« Bien je voulais savoir si tu allai bien… »

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'irais pas bien ! C'est pas la première fois que je me fait larguer ! »Dit Sirius d'un ton, assez froid.

« Non. Je n'en doute pas. Mais quand même. »

James se ramena dans la conversation.

« Non, c'est pas la première fois, mais c'est la première sans raison évidente ! »

            Sirius le fusilla du regard. Il connaissait James, et James le connaissait très bien… Et là, il savait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Tu ne lui as fait aucune proposition indécentes, tu ne l'as pas trompée. Enfin elle l'a pas su… »Commença à énumérer James.

« Ça va ta gueule !! Oui ça va ! »

Sirius tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir avec Remus et Drakkar. Remus ne dit rien mais Drakkar lui ne se gêna pas du tout.

« Alors, on c'est fait larguer ? »

« Ouais et alors ? » 

« Rien… C'est quand même le déshonneur de se faire larguer. »

            James du se ramener en courant pour empêcher Sirius d'étrangler Drakkar. Lily passa à ce moment, au bras de Rogue et fit un sourire coquin à James. Ce dernier en lâcha Sirius, et resta là, à pas comprendre. Pendant ce temps Remus retenait Sirius. 

            Harry avait vu le sourire de Lily, et pour un moment, tous ces soucis, avec Sibylle avaient été oubliés. Cela renforçait son espoir que ses parents se mettent enfin ensemble. Après tout faudrait bien un jour que ces deux-là se décident. Il ne leur restait pas tant de temps que ça !!

            Si Sibylle avait été là, elle se serait sans doute écroulée par terre, de rire. Mais elle n'était pas là. Et elle n'avait dit à personne ce que le double avait fait. James lui ne riait pas du tout. Personne donc ne le savait. Sauf Lily qui elle n'avait pas oublié, loin de là.

            Ça lui avait fait un drôle de choc hier soir, quand James lui avait dit ça, du moins pour elle c'était James. Et cela trottait dans ça tête. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser. Oui, elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, mais chaque possibilité doit être analysée avant de la repousser…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? »Lui demanda son père.

Célé haussa les épaules, voulant dire 'je ne sais pas' Il eut l'air quelque peu perplexe, mais le pire c'est que c'était vrai..

« T'es sûr de pas savoir pourquoi elle m'a souri ?? »

            Sirius se libéra de Remus comme un fauve, mais ce n'était plus pour foncer sur Drakkar. Il regardait James en souriant, et ce dernier su que Sirius n'allait pas le lâcher

« Elle t'a souri ??? !!! Mais c'est super ! »

« Ta gueule Sirius ! »

« Non, c'est trop bien, ça veut peut être dire qu'il y aurait moyen ! »

« Non ! De toute façon, elle sort avec Rogue, je ne suis pas pour l'adultère moi, contrairement à certains…. »

            Sur ces mots, le visage de Sirius se ferma, et il tourna les talons sans un mot. Harry voulu aller le rejoindre, mais un geste de Remus l'en empêcha. Il regarda donc son parrain sortir de la salle, l'air d'un chien battu.

« Pourquoi tu m'en a empêché ? »

« Célé… Tu ne peut pas comprendre… Je pense qu'il ira mieux comme ça… »

            Harry était totalement déstabilisé. Pourquoi est-ce que Remus ne voulait pas aller rattraper Sirius, il ne le savait pas. Mais au sourire qu'adressa James au loup-garou, lui aussi avait comprit. Mais pas Drakkar :

« Pourquoi vous vous souriez comme ça ? Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? Moi pas comprendre ! »Dit le finlandais.

« Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »Ajouta Célé

            James eu un sourire en coin. Il avait légèrement oublié le sourire que lui avait adressé Lily, et maintenant avait l'air plutôt réjouit. Ni Célé ni Drakkar ne comprenaient. Sans doute était-ce quelque chose était réservé aux maraudeurs ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« On sourit parce qu'on pense que ce qu'on attend depuis des années va enfin arriver ! »

Remus hocha la tête, Célé regarda Drakkar, il était autant dans l'incompréhension qu'elle.

***fin du chapitre 20***

_Voila il est fini. J'avais prévu de mettre autre chose dedans, mais j'ai décidé de garder ça pour le prochain… Et oui le moment que tout les fan de Sirius attendent arrive !! le prochain sera sans doute un chapitre beaucoup plus romantique…Vous savez pourquoi !! Et désolé pour les fans à Célé, on la verra pas dans le prochain… Du moins je en pense pas.. Enfin si un pue, mais c'est surtout basé sur deux personnes, vous savez lesquelles…_

_Terminé le dimanche 9 mars 2003_

_Corrigé le mardi 11 mars 2003_

_Arwen, la ben , c la scene que tu attendit depuis longtemps ss doute.. j'ai reprit quasiment mot pour mot ce que tu mavait suggeré ! je c maintenant ce que je vais fer de ton perso, plu tard, mais bon…ça vé po le dire la, chui po folle non plus !! Mais ten fé po tu reste dans lhistoire.. j'espere que ça te derange po que je tai ajouté une meilleure amie…_

_Alba : Hello !! Et voila la vraie entrée de ton perso !! la meilleure amie D'arwen ! Ten fé po ton role va plus se developper ds le prochain chap !!noublie po si ta des suggestion, hesite po a me le dire !!_

Maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews…chui en train de manger, ya eminem qui rappe sur mon ordi, alors vous 

attendez po a des exces d'intelligence et de philosophie !!

Ccilia; T'en fé jten ve po !! tant que tu la li un jour  c po grae, regarde, Fizzy me reviewe de temps , (4le mm jour) et pourtt j'ai po toturé son perso!! Joré pu fer D'arwen de la fic une fan de Lorie, lais l'ai po fait ça, alors ten fé po , jten ve po ! Sinon, ben la suite est en preparation !!

Linalyna: Hello ! Ton dracounet est en preparation, jlao commencé en bio ! tt facon, fé quasiment tt mes dess en cours, tt mes feuilles, les polycop' quon ns distribue, ils on ts le derriere totalment dessiné ! Sinon, ôur ton perso, j'ai quasiment trouvé, mais il apparaît po tt de suite !tu serai serpentarde.. Tt facon, jte diré sa ds un mail, un mail, ds le quel yora des fds elfe natté des bois en piece jointes !! T'en fé po lui jrisque po de l'oublié, il squatte le bureau de lordi (merci ma sœur !) chui vrément contente que t'm c't fic !!jiré lire les tiennes un de ces 4..en fait ss doute le mardi ou le mercredi, les jours ou g des heures de trou quoi, vé a lordi on va chatter ou ce genre de truc… ouais ché c po bien !!! tk jespere que ta aimé ce chap !biiizzzzzzoooo

Fizzy (j'ai adopté ce surnom) celle du chap 18 : En gro tattendait bcp la ceremonie, ben tu lora eu..c zarb, pour moi ça fé quasiment un mis que je l'ai tppé, g vraiment po limpression que jlai faite ya po ltgp… c normal, y'a plus dune semaine de decalage entre le moment ou je fini decrire un chap et le moment ou vs le lisez… Sinon , le bac, en fait c des exam quon passe en 1ere et en term c-a-d pour toi la 7 et 8eme année si je me suis po trompée. Suivant la srie que tu oren, Scientific, literraire, ou economic, ta certaines epreuves que tu passe en 1ere ou en term, moi comme chui en S, javé just le fancais a pass, mais par exemple les L avaient les math phisik et biolo.. PI le bac, en faite les matieres les plus importantes pour ta serie on des gros coeff (moi ça fé 9 pour bio 7 pr math et phisik, mais francais c 2) et pi fo avoir la moyenne pr lavoir, amis ça c comme partout ! ché po si ta comprit, passque bon, pr qqun qui la po ça peut paraître dur, mais bon ton systeme me parait bien compliqué pour moi alors que pr toi c ss doute simple Sinon pour LoR  ouais jen ai cmmencé 2. la deuxieme est plsu serieuse, c un pe comme sphere quoi, sof quil ya po d'Hp et po de retour ds le tps, je ve dir, c serieux, c po une debilité style l'arbre !! tien dlui jvien de finir le chap 3…Bon j't laisse, vé reponre a ta review du chap 19 !!!

Fizzy : Me revoila !! Et oui, jtai laissé que le tps de deux lignes !! Tu voulait savoir la suite, tu l'as !! ten pense quoi.. Eh oui ton perso a enfin largué Siri ! Et oui enfin, vé enfin pouvoir le foutre avc qui tu sais.. enfin tt le monde le sait mais bon !! Sinon, fer le futur de ton perso.. Tu trouve ça zarb ?? Ben oui, mais bon tu c ds ton futur le vrai, tora po une copine mariée a un loup garou, t tu sera po sorcierre^__^A moins que tu tombe ds un univers parralelle^__^qui c…. !Ten fé po moi non pu jarrive po a mimagine plus tard… c tro dur, deja que ché po quel metier fer…vala c tt ! Bbbiiiiizzzzzzzzzz

Voila c tt !!Que 4 reveiws ? Bien, dsl , vous n'orez pas de review…eh attnedez !! jai eu lidée d'aller dans mon compte, voir si yavai bien que deux reveiws…ben non…yen a plein que g loupé…ché po pk, mais yen a plein que g po recu, et c pr tt mes fic, dc jlai ai copié dc vai y repondre..Ché vrément po cqui c passé…en fete cqui mavé etonné c que pr Decision Fatale , ma fic qua le plus de succes, 2chap, 20reviews, javé po eu une review, po une seule pr le new chap alors…ça vient ss doute de Wanadoo… pareil, pour les precedents chap, si jai oublié qqune de vos reviews, excusez moi…c po ma fote…tk, voici les reponses !

Ga-L : Hello ! merci merci, pr tes compliments, merci bcp bcp…

 Lunicorne : Geniale, vraiment ? merci, merci chui vraiment contente ! eh bien voici la suite !!

Nina : Tien jte conné toi ! lol ! tk vala la suite , jsavé po que tu savé po que été Sandrine, et jsavé po que t'aimai ma fic, ne mm que tu la connaissait…tk chui tt contetne, je c jle di a chaque fois !Ten fé po normalment, ya un chap par semaine ! je en change po de rythme, sof pour Ange, que jarive pu a fer…

Phénix : Hello !! Sissi chui une fille..rien qu'au pseudo ça se voit, quel gars predrait comme pseudo Miss…hein ?Tk chui contetne, mm un pe bcp tro faltée, passque une des meilleures, fic, chui po sure, mais bon…tk moi ossi j'aiai bien ce chap…Tu trouve que je fou bien le suspens..ben moi, j'm po tro o contraire, a chaque fois mon cahap originel est coupé en 2 ou 3 pour po fer tro long, c pk chui encore plsu contente !Voila le prochain chap…lotre est quasi fini, ya deja 8p qui sont faites…

Melepha : Alors ça va ? ten fé po c po grave, moi ossi g des passages comme ça…tk vala une suite ! 

Alba : ehllo !! eh oui tapparaissait ! mais la encore plus ! tu va etre contetne je pense !Drakkar du futur ?? hum…. Si ta des preuves, donne moi les mais par mail.. on verra peut etre que ta teorie se tien, peut été pas..ché ve voir…Voila tk bbiiiizzzzzooooo

Hawkgrind: Hello ! Pour les doubles, en effet jen ai pris une partie dans un vrai grimoire.. L'histoire des doubles astraux par eux même je l'ai inventée, du moins je ne l'ai pas copiée, mais pour la ceremonie, j'ai pris celel d'appel aux esprits elementaires, que j'ai un peu remanié, mais le jeune, abstinence, cercle et tout ça, fait partie d'une vraie ceremonie (enfin ça depend si on y croit ou pas) et la preparation de la salle est tirée de la fabrication d'un laboratoire de haute magie, fait aussi pour appeler les esprits superieurs, mais en simplfié…et les incantation, je ne les ai pas vraiment copié juste pris des vrais formules que j'ai remanié.. Tk merci pour tes compliments, mon imagination te dis merci aussi !^__^ Et la suite est pour aujourd'hui..

11reviews ??? chui bcp plus contente la ! c plus ds la moyenne !!! De plus on est a 93 reviews..si jamais jen ai o moin 7 dans l prochain chap, c-a-d que j'arrive a 100, jvous promet une surprise…en attendant, posez vos question, que vous auriez a poser sur cette fic..des detail, par exemple pk ta appelé Harry Célé, ou nimporte nawak , ça aura un raport avc la surprise !

tk, jespere que vous avez aimé ! pour ceux qui lisent Ange aussi, je vous signale que vous n'aurez pas de chap cette semaine, jarriva pas a terminer le chap.. et ça me fé bien chier d'ailleur ! 

Comme j'ai eu tant de reviews, vous avez droit a un preview !!!Je vous prevein il sera plus ..romantique on va dire..

***

Il senti son cœur s'accélérer.. Bon Dieu pourquoi est ce que cette hypothèse lui foutait tant la trouille.. Et si Sibylle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment réagirait il ? Il essaya un moment d'imaginer Sibylle avec un autre gars. Mais il secoua la tête, ça lui était douloureux.. 

Même en essayant de faire le vide, il ne voyait qu'un mec avec elle…Lui même… 

(…)

« Je m'apelle Nara »Repondit elle en faisant  une espece de reverence , plutot comique « Vous devriez me conanitre… »

« Pourquoi » Coupa Drakkar « On frequente pas les conansses ! »

Nara lui lanca un regard plus que noir, mais harry ne pu s'emecher de sourire. C'est bizarre il aimait bien les repliques coinglantes de Drakkar.

« Non, vous devriez me connaître parce que je suis la redactrice en chef du journal de l'ecole ! »

(…)

***

Voila ! maintenant reveiwer !!!!!


	21. Enfin

_Voici le 21ème chapitre de sphère…Eh oui déjà ! Autant vous prévenir, si je fais comme je pense, je pense qu'on ne verra pas Célé…Ni James, ni Drakkar ni Mumus ni….Enfin on peut continuer longtemps comme ça… Pour les fidèles lecteurs qu'auront un peu d'esprit, je pense que vous savez parfaitement qui on voit.. Mon petit couple adoré. C'est très rare que je fasse des chapitre romantiques et tout ça, mais la je trouvais ça plus …intéressant… En tout cas, bonne lecture… _

_Surprise a la fin !!! allez voir !!!_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. La creation marche.. mais sibylle se fait de plus en plus soupconneuse a propos de Célé/Harry. Arwen largue Sirius.._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_ _

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why_

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 21 : Enfin…

            Sibylle était allongée sur le lit, des sanglots secouant encore son corps. Elle ne savait pas combien cela faisait d'heures qu'elle était là à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. L'oreiller était trempé, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner plus que ça. Il y'avait bien deux oreillers, mais elle tenait le premier serré comme un ours en peluche et lui pleurait dessus. 

            Encore heureux pour elle il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions. Après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne pouvait pas s'en remettre aussi facilement. Non. il lui faudrait du temps. Après avoir utilisé la remontée des souvenir, elle était partie en courant, laissant Harry comme ça, en plan.

             Elle ne pouvait pas supporter, elle avait tout vu, tout comprit tout ressentit. Cela avait fait aussi un choc à Harry , elle le savait, mais pas autant qu'à elle. Elle, elle ne savait pas que ça allait se passer comme ça. Pour elle c'était une découverte, mais pas pour lui. Lui il l'avait sans doute mieux prit qu'elle.

             Même si Harry n'avait pas vu ces images, si il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ces année, il avait les grandes lignes. Pas elle. Elle même si elle avait eu des aperçus de leur futur. Elle avait eu des prémonitions de temps en temps, mais c'était seulement des aperçus alors. 

            Elle savait que James serait avec Lily, et qu'ils auraient un enfant, elle savait que Remus aurait une femme, elle n'avait jamais voulu regarder pour Sirius, elle n'aurait pas supporter de le voir ce marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, elle avait tout prit de plein fouet. Tout ce futur. Toute cette détresse, cette tristesse…

            Elle avait tout découvert. Même si elle n'était pas directement concernée, elle ne s'était vue elle même que très peu, seulement en temps que professeur, ça lui faisait mal, très mal. C'était ses amis qu'elle avait vu. Et il allaient mourir, trahir, souffrir. Et l'homme auquel elle tenait le plus serait accusé de meurtre et pourrirait dans une prison. 

             Elle pleurait. Parfois elle se calmait et fermait les yeux, essayant de se reposer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient elle revoyait ces images. En ces moments elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas aller dans son dortoir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour penser à venir là, mais en tout cas elle était venue.

            Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle sortirait de là, ni même si les autres s'inquiéterait pour elle, et d'ailleurs elle s'en foutait. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit un placard pas encore fermé. Elle comprit en un instant ce que c'était. C'était son remède miracle. 

            En tout cas , elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre. Elle se leva, avec difficulté, elle était engourdie et ouvrit le placard. Il était bien rempli de ce qu'elle pensait. Merci Sirius murmura-t-elle. Elle attrapa la bouteille venue, qui s'avéra être une bouteille de cognac, et l'emmena avec elle. 

            Elle s'assit sur son lit et but à la bouteille une bonne et longue gorgée. Ça réchauffait et elle se sentit mieux, laissant l'alcool lui réchauffer le corps. Mais ça ne faisait pas oublier. Elle oublierait difficilement. Si elle pouvait elle se serait bien un fort d'amnésie à elle-même, mais se lancer un tel sort sur soi même est bien risqué. 

            En effet, on n'a pas forcement la main légère, surestimant le besoin. De plus dans un état de déprime comme le sien, qui sait quelle force elle se lancerait. Une personne c'était déjà lancé le sort sur elle-même, une sœur, qui avait vu elle aussi un futur bien sombre et elle était en ce moment à la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

            Alors le moyen le plus simple et le plus sûr de s'évader un moment, c'était se bourrer la gueule. Même si ça allait être dur, elle supportait très bien l'alcool. Elle amena au pied de son lit, d'un coup d'accio d'autre bouteilles bien pleine, au cas où… 

            Non loin de là, un gars errait dans les couloirs, tapant dans les cailloux ou déchets qu'il rencontrait. Sur son chemin les petits s'écartaient, lui laissant le passage. Il ne cessait de se rappeler les paroles d'Arwen…'perdre ton temps au lieu de dire à Sibylle ce que tu ressens'. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prenait Sibylle comme prétexte de rupture. 

            Il avait toujours joué au chat et a la souris avec elle, mais bon, Arwen n'avait pas besoin de prendre ça au sérieux.. Mais une autre phrase lui revint en tête. 'elle ne sera pas toujours là, alors tu ferais mieux de te grouiller si tu veux pas un jour te retourner et la voir avec un autre type. '

             Il senti son cœur s'accélérer. Bon Dieu pourquoi est ce que cette hypothèse lui foutait tant la trouille. Et si Sibylle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment réagirait-il ? Il essaya un moment d'imaginer Sibylle avec un autre gars. Mais il secoua la tête, ça lui était douloureux. 

            Même en essayant de faire le vide, il ne voyait qu'un mec avec elle… Lui même… 

Alors. Mais est-ce qu'Arwen aurait raison.. Est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dise.. Pourtant Sibylle était son amie aussi, et il n'était sur non plus de ses sentiments. Il n'eut même pas le courage de se battre avec Rogue, qui pourtant l'avait cherché. En effet voyant son vieil ennemi tout seul comme ça, en colère apparemment, Rogue n'avait pas pu résister :

« Alors Black ? On se fait abandonner par ses amis … Et même par la Serdaigle… Pourtant il parait que les Serdaigle sont les plus cons, après les Gryffondor bien sûr… »

            Sirius ne leva même pas les yeux, continuant son chemin, sans même lui adresser un regard. Rogue se sentit bizarre, en fait il trouvait ça bizarre. Même si Black était son ennemi juré, il aimait bien se battre avec lui, ou du moins faire des concours d'insultes. Mais pour que Sirius, qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour, ne réagisse pas à ses piques, c'était grave !

« Si t'es en manque, t'as qu'à aller sauter ta voyante elle demande que ça ! »Cracha Rogue

            La par contre c'était trop pour Sirius. Il leva la tête, regardant dans les yeux le Serpentard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Rogue serait mort dans des circonstances affreuses. Sirius se rapprocha de Rogue et l'attrapa par le col. Il souleva violemment et le cogna contre le mur de pierre. Le bruit du corps de l'homme contre le mur fit un bruit sourd.

            Rogue gémit de douleur. Sirius savait être brute quand il le voulait et apparemment, là il le voulait. Rogue se retrouva donc attraper par le col contre le mur, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Mais le Serpentard n'était pas si facile à faire taire.  Il trouva quand même le moyen de déverser son venin.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? »

Sirius poussa Rogue encore plus contre le mur. Rogue était maintenant plus écrasé qu'un steak haché dans un macdo.

« Tu redis un truc dans le genre et je te jure que même ta mère te reconnaîtra pas ! »

            Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret, mais il n'eut même pas le temps. Sirius le poussa encore une fois contre le mur de pierre, puis le lâcha et continua le chemin. Rogue resta là un petit moment, à regarder Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'il provoquait Sirius, et qu'il n'avait même pas droit à une petite bagarre.. 

            C'était vraiment trop injuste. Il aimait beaucoup se battre contre les Gryffondor et plus particulièrement James ou Sirius. Sirius parce que c'était vraiment simple de le pousser à bout, c'était le plus sanguin de la bande, mais si il aimait ce battre avec James, surtout parce qu'il ne supportait pas sa face.

            En fait il n'avait jamais aucun des deux depuis leur première année, même si pour James c'était avant. Le père de James était auror, et la plus grande partie de la famille de Rogue était adepte de la magie noire, alors il avait été élevé dans la haine des aurors et de leurs familles.

            Et Sirius était devenu ami avec James, se posant comme défenseur des sang de bourbe, ce qu'il était sans doute aussi, des faibles et des opprimés. Et surtout ridiculiseur attitré des Serpentard. Rogue se battait donc contre eux, autant par fierté personnelle que pour celle de sa maison.

            En tout cas, il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose, Sirius, pour ne même pas réagir à ces menaces là, ou à ces piques. Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, Lily arriva et le prit par le bras

« Alors tu viens ? »

            Il ne put résister à son sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, pensa-t-il. C'est vrai qu'avec ces yeux vert et ces cheveux désormais auburn, elle était vraiment à craquer. C'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas plus de prétendants que ça. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait jamais était vraiment courtisée par énormément de mecs.

             Sirius avait bien essayé, mais pour lui c'était plus pour le sport qu'autre chose. Pourtant elle était belle. Mais la réalité était que les gars la trouvaient souvent bien trop bûcheuse. Cela se comprenait quand on voyait le temps qu'elle passait à travailler et tout ça, et ça en rebutait bien des tonnes. 

            Elle n'aurait rien foutu, s'habillant sexy, ou même pas, jouant la rebelle quoi, elle aurait plus de succès qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Mais voila, ça n'intéressait pas le moins du monde la jeune fille. Elle tenait à travailler. De plus un autre aspect rebutait bien des mecs, ses origines. 

            Même si ils n'étaient pas tant que ça, il y'en avait, surtout à Serpentard, Severus pouvait en témoigner. Il était l'un des seuls Serpentard à parler a une sang impure. Malgré les temps, les Serpentard étaient toujours ceux qui étaient le plus raciste. Evidemment, il y avait des Serpentard pas comme ça, et même des Serpentard impurs, mais ceux-là étaient la rares et souvent mal vus.

             Dans les autres maisons, c'était bien moins développé.  Severus ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, il avait Lily pour lui, sans craindre de menaces, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, si jamais un mec beau comme Sirius, mais avec un cerveau en état de marche venait la voir et la draguer.

            Sirius ne savait pas vraiment ou il allait, il errait, regardant à peine le chemin, se laissant guider par son instinct. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se remonter le moral ? Aller voir Corbine ? Oui, la pouffiasse avec qui il couchait quand ça allait pas bien, oui, il pourrait… Oui, tiens j'y vais..

            Il fit demi-tour, direction la salle commune, elle était à Serpentard, mais il ne savait pas du tout si elle restait pour les vacances. Si c'était le cas, il la trouverait à la table de sa maison, sinon bien il n'aurait plus qu'à aller chercher ailleurs, quelque chose d'autre à faire, ou quelqu'un d'autre…

            A la table des Gryffondor, Célé parlait avec Drakkar. De Sirius. Les deux ne comprenaient pas du tout, contrairement apparemment aux deux maraudeurs, pourquoi il fallait laisser Sirius partir. Drakkar, même si il n'aimait pas spécialement Sirius était quand même d'une nature curieuse, plus que développée. Et il aurait bien aimé savoir…

            Et puis si Célé parlait tant que ça, ce n'était pas que parce qu'elle était inquiète. Il était inquiet oui, mais pas que pour Sirius. Il avait son idée d'où était Sirius, du moins a en voir les mines réjouies des maraudeurs il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.. Sirius devait être avec elle.

            Et c'était bien ça qui faisait peur à Harry. Si il était seul avec elle, il ne pourrait pas intervenir, essayer de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il pensait en effet, à juste titre, qu'elle n'était pas dans un très bon état après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu.

            Et si jamais elle le racontait à Sirius.. S'en était fini de sa double identité. Et ça il ne le voulait pas ! C'est pour ça qu'il parlait ? parlait. Avec Drakkar surtout. Il faisait ça pour éviter de penser à autre chose, pour ne pas repartir dans un délire de paranoïa.

« Peut-être qu'il va se rendre compte qu'il n'est qu'un salaud à ses heures.. »Emit Célé

« Pourquoi à ses heures ? Tout le temps tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, bon, toi tu l'aime pas alors ça compte pas ! »

            Une jeune fille vint les voir. Enfin, deux pour être exacts. Les Gryffondor n'avaient jamais vu la première mais ils connaissaient très très bien la deuxième.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'à Arwen ? »Demanda Drakkar

            Arwen voulu dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, elle lança un regard désespéré a Nara, qui était avec elle, comme souvent. Ce fut donc Nara qui parla

« Elle voudrait savoir ou était Sirius. »    

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda James étonné « Tu viens de le larguer, je te rappelle ! »

« Eh bien… je … Voila quoi.. »

« Excusez là, elle est timide. »Expliqua Nara.

« Eh ! Attend, t'es qui toi ? »Demanda James en s'adressant  

« Je m'appelle Nara »Répondit elle en faisant  une espèce de révérence , plutôt comique « Vous devriez me connaître… »

« Pourquoi » Coupa Drakkar « On fréquente pas les conasses ! »

            Nara lui lança un regard plus que noir, mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'est bizarre il aimait bien les répliques cinglantes de Drakkar.

« Non, vous devriez me connaître parce que je suis la rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école ! »

            James arrêta de parler à Mumus, pour se retourner, l'air incrédule. Célé fit de même, et Drakkar lui n'eut pas besoin de se retourner mais ouvrit quand même des grands yeux

« Y a un journal à l'école ??? »Demandèrent-t-il tout les trois en cœur.

Nara roula les yeux, et commença à expliquer

« Bien sûr ! Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler. 'L'écho de Poudlard' ça ne vous dit rien ? »Ils secouèrent la tête négativement 

« Pourtant il est assez bien répandu ! Cela fait quand même deux ans qu'il existe ! Et j'en suis la créatrice et la rédactrice en chef ! »

« C'est vrai ça ??? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! »

Ce fut Arwen qui expliqua Nara ayant levé les bras au ciel et refusant de parler

« Je pense savoir pourquoi vous ne le connaissez pas tant que ça, il est très répandu à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'à Gryffondor il soit répandu, il n'y a personne de l'équipe de votre maison »

« C'est injuste ça ! »Dit Drakkar « Y'en à de Serpentard ? »

Arwen paru indignée, mais Nara c'était pire, elle était sur le point d'exploser 

« Et puis quoi encore !! On ne prend pas de connards !! »

Drakkar sursauta et faillit dire quelque chose, mais il se retint et se tut.

            Pendant ce temps, Sibylle était encore sur le lit. La bouteille était désormais a moitié vide. Elle sentait l'alcool la réchauffer, elle se sentait un peu mieux comme ça, elle n'avait pas tout oublié évidemment. Mais en tout cas, elle avait les pensées moins vives, elle avait moins de regrets et d'envie de pleurs.

            Ok, elle était toujours triste pour ce qu'il allait arriver à ses amis, mais elle se sentait le courage d'affronter ça, et aussi d'aller parler avec Célé. Car maintenant, après coup, cette idée lui venait en tête, il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec Célé, parce que c'était bien beau de connaître les faits, mais elle voulait savoir les raisons, et les espoirs.

            Elle voulait aussi savoir comment il avait prit ça, lui. Aussi, après tout ça avait quand même été sa meilleure amis pendant quelques temps, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait découvert qui il était qu'elle allait le laisser pour compte. Elle voulait aussi savoir comment il était arrivé aussi.

            En effet Sibylle n'avait vu que jusqu'à la mort de Cédric, et encore, elle ne l'avait pas vu mourir, mais elle s'en doutait, à voir ce que Harry avait ressenti à ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas vu le reste, elle n'avait pas vu l'été d'Harry, ni Sirius se faire envoyer en mission, ni Harry et la vraie Célé avec le collier bleu.

            Et elle voulait savoir, ça curiosité était plus forte que tout, et elle se sentit capable d'en parler à Harry sans pleurer, ni rien de ce genre, elle se sentait capable de tout. Mais elle savait que c'était l'effet de l'alcool et que une fois qu'elle aurait la gueule de bois, elle n'aurait plus ce courage.

            Tant pis, cet alcool il était là, alors autant s'en servir, après tout, c'était fait pour ça ! Elle avait toujours critiqué Sirius et James quand ils faisaient des réserves d'alcool, qu'ils piquaient à la réserve ou au bar, mais elle était bien contente de les trouver. Elle en était comme eux. A se dire que la bière au beurre c'était pas fort et que mieux valait les alcool plus dur.

            Même si le cognac n'était pas la boisson la plus forte qu'elle connaissait, contrairement au whisky ou autre, toujours était-il qu'il était quand même bien efficace. Et tant pis pour la gueule de bois qu'elle allait se payer si jamais elle n'arrêtait pas… Peu lui importait.

            Sirius marchait encore dans les couloirs. Ça devait faire au moins trois fois qu'il repassait au même endroit. Il était trop perdu dans ces pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller voir la pouffiasse de service. Il s'était approché de la grande salle, espérant la voir, mais il avait vu de loin ses amis, et s'était dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas entrer si il ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec eux..

             Il repensait à ce qu'Arwen lui avait dit. Il avait beau tourner et retourner ça dans sa tête il ne savait pas comment réfuter ou accepter cette théorie.

            Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller… il voulait être tranquille, qu'on le laisse en paix un moment, pour une fois il n'avait  pas envie d'être avec ses amis. Ces moments étaient bien rare, comme il était orphelin, il avait pris ses amis comme famille, et le fait qu'il voulait être seul était assez notable. 

            Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leurs questions, et il n'avait pas envie de parler non plus. Il venait d'être mis au pied du mur, par une femme en plus, une Serdaigle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il en avait entendu des choses quand les meufs cassaient, mais là, ça lui avait fait une boule à l'estomac. 

            Comme si on l'avait mis à nu. Enfin au sens figuré, car être à poil ne le dérangeait pas en temps normal. Alors où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien aller pour être en paix, là où on n'irait même pas le chercher. Car il savait bien, que même si pour le moment ils n'avaient pas l'air de prendre cette voie, les autres maraudeurs iraient bientôt le chercher.

             La solution s'imposa bientôt à lui comme une évidence. La salle des maraudeurs… Evidemment, ils n'iraient pas le chercher dans un endroit aussi évident que ça ! Ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour ça ! Et au moins là-bas il serait un peu tranquille. Même si ce n'était que pendant un petit moment… 

            Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce des maraudeurs. Celle où dans des année, son filleul se retrouverait avec sa prof de DCFM… Arrivé devant le tableau. On y voyait un petit village, avec les cheminées qui fumaient et tout ça, il le chatouilla et dit

« Par Allah Yahvé Bouddha 

Tous les dieux et démons du monde 

Je demande à entrer. »

            Le tableau s'effaça et laissa place à la pièce des maraudeurs. Sirius regarda un moment autour de lui le placard ouvert… et … Lui qui voulait être seul, c'était raté. Sur le lit qui avait été mis dans la pièce était celle qu'il voulait à la fois le plus et le moins voir en ce moment… Sibylle était là, assise, une bouteille à la main, et le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Sirius remarqua vite que la voix de Sibylle était pâteuse et que la bouteille qu'il avait lui même rangée pleine, était quasiment vide. Il se rapprocha du lit. Sibylle était assise et le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. 

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »Demanda-t-il en lui retirant la bouteille des mains. 

            Elle ne se révolta même pas. Elle lui laissa prendre la bouteille. Il la déboucha en prit une gorgée et la posa par terre. Toujours est-il qu'elle se blotti dans les bras de Sirius instinctivement… Même si elle n'avait pas tant d'alcool dans le sang, elle en avait assez pour faire ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en temps normal. 

            Sirius se laissa faire évidemment. Il n'avait pas prévu que Sibylle serait là, mais maintenant qu'elle y était il n'allait pas la virer à coup de pieds au cul…

« Toi d'abord… »

« Non toi.. »

« D'accord.. Chui la parce que… Le mec que je kiffe me regarde même pas… Et pis qu'il ne sais même pas que j'existe… »

            Sirius sentit son estomac se serrer en l'entendant parler un autre gars, avec lequel apparemment elle voulait sortir. Il secoua la tête, est-ce que ce qu'avait dit Arwen allait réellement se passer, qu'il allait se retourner et la voir avec un autre gars ? Non, il voulait tout sauf ça !

            Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Arwen aurait pu avoir raison. Ça lui brûlait de l'intérieur sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir…

« Tu lui a déjà parlé ? Essayé de lui faire comprendre ? »

« Je sais plus je crois. C'est possible… Je me souviens pas trop.. »

            Sirius se retint de rire.. Il n'avait jamais encore vu son amie saoule, et la même si elle ne l'était pas totalement, s'en était apparemment pas loin du tout.. Mais elle n'avait pas tout dit. Même si elle n'était pas totalement en état normal, elle avait décider de ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait appris.

            Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant arriver Sirius et l'entendant parler, elle c'était dit, que c'était trop tôt pour ne parler. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait vu.. Même si ce n'était pas conscient, elle n'était pas assez sobre pour ça, inconsciemment, elle ne disait rien..

« Et toi pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Je voulais boire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je viens de me faire plaquer… Que la meuf m'a dit que je devrais plutôt aller avec une autre fille. Dont elle est persuadée que je suis amoureux, et qu'elle aussi.. »

« Et tu l'es ? »

« Je ne sais pas , c'est bien ça le problème… Peut être peut être pas… »

« Si tu dois savoir, on sait toujours tout sur soi-même… »

« Sans doute… Et toi pourquoi t'a pas été lui parler.. »

Elle leva un moment les yeux vers lui… Et sourit… Elle remit sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius

« J'étais pas saoule. Manque de courage. »

« Alors tu reconnais que t'es saoule là ? »

« D'après toi, ça se voit pas ? »

« Bien peut-être que tu devrai lui parler, être fixée… »

Il n'en revenait pas de s'entendre dire ça. Il était quasiment en train de la pousser dans les bras d'un autre mec…

« Peut être, mais la chui pas dans mon état normal, et après j'aurais pas assez de courage… »

Il lui passait la main dans le dos. Machinalement sans doute. Et réfléchissait en même temps. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça, qu'elle n'aille pas le voir, mais en même temps, il était quand même triste. Triste d'entendre qu'elle avait quelqu'un en tête..

« Mais après tout, tu me dis d'aller voir le mec, mais toi, est ce que t'as été parlé avec la fille dont t'es sensé être amoureux ? Passque faudrait aussi que tu sache et soit fixé ! »

« Oui… mais et si elle me dit qu'elle en aime un autre.. »

« Peut-être qu'elle dit ça parce qu'elle pense que tu es inaccessible. »

Il ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Est-ce que c'est ce que faisait Sibylle, qu'elle lui racontait des bobards ? Non elle était trop grise pour pouvoir appliquer ce genre de tactiques..

« Bien je ne le suis plus, je suis seul maintenant.. »

« Peut-être. Sans doute même. Mais... euh… je sais plus trop ce que je voulais dire… »

« Pas grave ! »

Elle tendit la main, et fit voler la bouteille jusqu'à elle. Elle prit la bouteille et en but une bonne gorgée. Elle la tendit à Sirius 

« T'en veux ? »

Sa voix était de plus en plus pâteuse.. Sirius secoua la tête , et prit la bouteille.

« Arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. Je n'aime pas te voir saoule ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Que répondre… Il n'en savait rien… Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas la voir saoule.. Parce que c'était mal parce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir se faire du mal. Ouais, ça pouvait passer comme raison.. 

« Parce que tu te fais du mal. Et que je n'aime pas te voir te faire du mal ! »

« Comme c'est mimi… Et tu va bientôt me dire que tu veux te marier avec moi… »Dit-elle d'une voix extasiée, même si de shootée aurait été plus approprié

« Me marier, non, je suis trop jeune… Mais »

            Il se coupa conscient qu'il s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose de trop, ou de pas assez.  Elle aussi eu cette impression, et se releva, et se mit face à face avec lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air étonnée, abasourdie, et surtout de ne pas y croire. Lui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait comprit, ou ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

« Mais quoi ? »

            Il sourit, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire en face. Et puis s'en même se rendre totalement compte de ce qu'il faisait il approcha son visage du sien. Au départ elle ne comprit pas , mais en quelques instant elle comprit et pencha sa tête et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. 

            Si elle n'avait pas eu la bouche occupée, elle aurait sauté en l'air en hurlant YOUPI ! Mais non, elle préférait de loin embrasser Sirius… Lui était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit.  Cela faisait ci longtemps que les deux attendaient ça. Et enfin ça venait..

_***Fin du chapitre 21***_

_Et oui, il est fini ! Déjà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!_

_Arwen, bien voilà ! J'avais dit que tu resterais, tu reste ! par contre pour les excuses, bien ça viendra.. Même si je pense que se sera pas toi qui ira t'excuser, mais Sirius… Enfin bref !voila dis moi ce que ta pensé de ce chap_

_Alba : Eh bien on voit un peu plus ton perso ! il prend forme peu à peu !!_

_Terminé le dimanche 16 mars 2003 _

_Corrigé le mercredi 19 mars 2003_

Allez encore un effort, apres les reponses aux reviews vous saurez enfin ce qu'est l surprise…

Voila, maintenant les reponses aux reviews !!!

**Melepha******: Et oui !! et en voila encore un !!! ken as-tu pensé ?

**Didji******: Mais oui je met la suite !! ten fé po !! je vcontinue !

**Diane 23 **: longue rep en perpective : non, je ne te deteste pas pour autant, loin de moins cette idée, j'm bien les critiques, pas autant que les compliment, mais bon…Oui, elle devient plus tritste..mais ça a des raison..Comment Harry pourrait il reagir, il voit ses parents vivrent, etre heureux, s'engeueler, et il sait qu'il va les perdre, comment ne pourrait il pas etre au bord de la deprime. Il se rend compte de ce qu'il n'a pas eu, et c'est pire que de jamais avoir su…Il ne peut ps etre joyeux..pas dans ces circonstances…

Sibylle a moitié folle, mais reflechi a ce qu'elle va devenir, en efet elle le sera folle… Comemnt ne le serait 'elle pas.. Elle vient d'apprendre que ces amis vont mourir, que le mec qu'ele aime va etre incarcéré 12ans.. Comment pourrait elle faitre autrement… Je ne pouvait pas faire deux ligne sur leurs sentiments, et passer a autre chose… Elle c'est fait prendre a son propre jeu, elle a voulu le futur, elle l'a vu et elle va asumr les consequences, qui sront lourdes…

Sinon, non, cette fic ne se terminera pas bien… James mourra, Lily aussi, Sirius sera emprisonner pour un crime qu'il n'a pas cnnu, Remus devra passer ces nuits de lycantropie seul, Sibylle deviendra folle, et Célé un fantome…je ne peut pas le changer.. C'est le plus dur d'aileur d'ecrire une fic sur les marauduers, c'est le plus interessant, mis aussi le plus dur… Car quand on met en scene des personnages, on a envie que ça ce termine bien pou eux..J'aimerai que Sirius vive heureux avec Sibylle , mis je ne peut pas.. Etant donné que la fic est la gense de ce que l'on conanit, il faut qu'il respectent le deroulementde la suite de l'hitoire…Je ne peut pas faire cette fic ce terminer bien… je le voudrai mais je ne le peut pas…

Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé de ce chap, tk dis le moi, et non je ne ten ve pas promis juré !biz

Siria Potter : Hello ! J'ai l'impresion de t'avoir deja vue..tu tie, pas un site ou t'ecri pas ??ton nom me dis quelque chose en tout cas.. Sinon, merci pour les compliments…et la suite est la !!

**Nina **: Hello ! merci pr les compliments… Sinon, je c que voir Sibylle al est assez zarb, mais fo aussi savoir que j'm ce perso, on me demande po pk ! si en fete, elle m'amuse, j'm bien son eprso, son role ambigu…Voyante, mysterieuse.. tout pour plaire, felée aussi.. e plus dans HP , j'm pas mal les persos masculins, mais pas feminin, j'm po hermione, et il n'y a quelle d'importante de femme ? Non ? donc il me fallit un femme ..pour equilibrer, et j'ai adoré Sibylle…. Regarde sur le forum… je suis sa grande defendrice !^^ Mais j'ai fait pire, jai fait Sirius avc la sibylle du present ^^   Pour le futur (present ?) d'Harry..Ca c'est une autre question… Sibylle va-t-elle s'en rppeler ?.. vous le saurez.. mais je ne peut pas le dire maintenant, c'est importnt pour le denouement, mais je ne  dirai rien ! Promis Juré !D'ailleur ça ma fait marrer que tu pense a la douche, passque c'est un scene qu'est prevue, elle va aller s'expliquer avec le mateur !^^ ds le prochain chap, no lotre, bref je c po !^^ tk qua tu pensé de ce chap ??

**Linalyna******: Hello !!! Eh non, il tora fallu une semaine pour ce chap ! ^^ eh oui, va yavoir du Sirius Sibyle ! ^^  Pr ton mail, et ton elfe, chui dsl g po eu le tps cette semaine, je fé des que possib..j'ai lidée pr ton perso, mais chui po sur quon le voie bcp … Pâr contre je ne suis pas sure d'etre une si gde Auteur..hum mes chevulles von enfler la ! ^^ mais bon, de la a dire que les oreilles de Legolas sont belles…. #^__-#...bizzz

**Lily la tigresse** : Hello !! Chui contente que tu aime… oui, ma fic a du succes, et je men etonne encore^^

Canard : je me marre ne voyant ton pseudo tu sait ?, Mais c po passque c un cnard, pasque ça me rappelle un mové souvenir, les canards, mais bon passon….tk merci pur les compliment, et merci pour mon anni ! ^^ 

**Alba** : Ten fé po c po grave si tu review po long^__^tant que tu me di ce que ten pense^^ chui contente que t'm perso.

**SURPRISE : On a depassé les 100 !!! alors CADEAU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Votre cadeau si vous l'accepter, est que je repondré a toutes vos questions… Sur cette fic, sur mes autres fic, mon sites, comment s'incrire a ff, ou comment acheter des toilettes portatives (Nina -_^) !! Tk je vous repondrez quoiq ue ce soit ! ^^ donc si vous voulez participer, dites moi vo question ds vos reviews..Si vous ne voulez tant pis, c'est votre cadeau na !! 

 Mais je ne serai pas l seule  repondre !**Mes**** persos aussi** !!!!Tout ceux qui apparaissent dans ma fi en tout cas ! Il repondrotn a toutes vos questions ! Posez leur ce que vous voudrez, un peu a la mniere des 'ask' nombreux en anglais… Faites ce que vous voulez ! ^^ 


	22. et apres?

_Voici le 22eme chapitre de Sphère. Et oui déjà !!^^Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que je prend… mais j'ai deux fics sur LoR, Sphère Ange, Révélation, Draco, L'infirmerie… Alors vous comprenez ce que je veux dire… J'ai du boulot, de plus j'ai mon site, puis y a les conseils de classes les notes… Donc désolé…_

_Reponse__ a la surprise en bas !!!! n'oubliez pas d'aller regarder !! Vous apprendrez pas mal de choses !!!_

__

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. La creation marche.. mais sibylle se fait de plus en plus soupconneuse a propos de Célé/Harry. Arwen largue Sirius.._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

**Chapitre 22 :Et après ???**

            Dans la grande salle, le peu de monde qu'il y'avait était en train de parler, ou de manger, de déjeuner aurait été plus exact. Oui, il était près de treize heures. Alors c'était l'heure, même si la majorité c'étaient levés à près de dix heures du matin, ils mangeaient quand même. 

            Car il ne fallait pas oublier que les plats ne restaient pas éternellement. Les elfes ne pouvaient pas attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps que les élèves finissent de manger. Ils avaient quand même aussi des limites, même si ils étaient quasiment traités en esclave, ils n'allaient pas continuer à préparer et faire réchauffer le déjeuner jusqu'à 1dix-huit heures non plus. 

            Alors il fallait que les élèves mangent, quitte à faire des réserves. D'ailleurs c'est ce que faisait James. Ce dernier regrettait d'ailleurs un peu que Sirius ne soit pas là. En effet Sirius avait eu une éducation comme on peu en avoir dans les orphelinats,  il était un gars de la rue, et si dès sa première année, il s'était fait remarquer pour quelque chose c'était pour sa capacité kleptomane inimaginable. 

            Au début, il volait tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs toujours, mais en proportions moindre. Il ne volait plus de la nourriture, en période de cours en tout cas, après il en faisait provision pour les grandes vacances, car il avait comprit qu'il en aurait toujours à sa faim à Poudlard, mais tout le reste y passait.. 

            Il avait volé pas mal de chose, utilisant les ruses les plus variés. Enfin avant d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité. Car même si cette dernière appartenait à James, Sirius s'en était quasiment autant servit que son ami. Mais il n'était pas. Même si James au début s'en était réjouit, imaginant où il pourrait aller, il regrettait un peu. 

            Cela faisait quand même plus de trois heures qu'il était parti… James pensait de moins en moins qu'il avait été ou espéraient lui et Remus. Qui sait ou était parti Sirius. Une autre chose qui avait quelque peu étonné James, c'était qu'aucun Serpentard n'était revenu le visage balafré.

            Pourtant vu l'état dans lequel était Sirius quand il était parti, en temps normal il aurait massacré le premier Serpentard qui se serait trouvé sur sa route. Pourtant peu de temps après le départ de Sirius, Rogue était entré dans la salle, sans la moindre petite égratignure ou rougeur !

            En réalité, Sirius venait tout juste de sortir de la pièce des maraudeurs. Il avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il était resté à peu près deux heures trente là-dedans. Mais il n'en sortait pas seul. A ses côtés était Sibylle, elle aussi souriait légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement. 

            Même si elle avait eu Sirius, façon de parler, elle n'en oubliait quand même pas ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle apprit. Cela ne compensait pas. Même si elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir être dans les bras de Sirius, de sentir ses baisers, cette joie était bien amère. Oui, au début elle était tellement contente qu'elle en aurait sauté partout, mais ça c'était vite effacé. 

            L'image de Sirius à Azkaban s'était à nouveau gravée dans son esprit. Et ça avait tout gâché. Pile au moment où ce qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps voulu se réalisait, tout se gâchait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir comme ça. Pourtant c'était le futur. Elle aurait tant voulu le changer mais elle ne le pouvait pas. 

            Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne voulait plus l'aimer. Non, si c'était pour avoir encore plus mal que quand il ne la voyait pas, non, très peu pour elle. Et pourtant, lui maintenant s'intéressait à elle. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle n'avait pas voulu sortir tout de suite. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ces bras, essayant de cacher les larmes qui montaient. 

            Il les avaient vues, il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire, c'était que c'était à cause de la boisson. Elle avait joué la saoule. Mais elle savait bien, que ce n'était pas pour ça. L'image lui faisait de plus en plus mal, elle ne se sentait plus en état de sortir.

            Elle était restée un moment dans ces bras, sans le regarder, réprimant les sanglots qui venaient. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, mais ça lui avait paru long. Sirius c'était bien rendu compte qu'elle avait quelque chose, mais il ne lui avait pas posé la question.

            Il pensait à juste titre, qu'elle ne lui répondrait sans doute pas, et que ce ne serait pas l'aider que de lui en parler. Tant pis il attendrait. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas le fait qu'il lui ai fait comprendre qu'il voulait sortir avec elle qui la mettait dans cet état.

            Même si il ne lui avait pas dit à haute voix, il lui avait fait comprendre, et apparemment, elle avait comprit. Mais le fait qu'elle pleure comme ça avait mis le Gryffondor mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais ça avait l'air grave. Tant pis il attendrait. Au moins il était avec elle.

            Même si il mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait, il préférait se taire, ne voulant pas tout gâcher. Elle lui dirait bien assez tôt. Et il avait attendu, attendu comme ça, pour qu'elle arrête, se calme, et qu'ils puissent y aller. Il avait quasiment oublié qu'il était mécontent à cause d'Arwen.

             Il oubliait tout avec elle. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais été à ce point.. C'était bizarre, mais aussi agréable, il ne dirait pas le contraire, loin de lui cette idée. C'était juste un peu surprenant au début, mais il s'y habituerait… Enfin il espérait. Il se secoua intérieurement

            Il était en train de se dire qu'il espérait rester longtemps avec elle ?? Non, mais on l'avait lobotomisé ? Ou quoi ?? Il n'arrivai pas à croire son propre cerveau ! Il était devenu un mec respectable… Il n'aurait jamais pu croire ça… Et pourtant il l'était !

            Maintenant qu'il était avec elle, une autre question se posait à lui. Quand il était avec elle dans la pièce des maraudeurs, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait face à ses amis il voulait dire. Est-ce qu'il leur laissait la satisfaction de pouvoir dire 'je l'avais dit' ou pas.

            Dans un sens il voulait se montrer et tout ça, mais entendre à tout bout de champ Remus dire 'Comme quoi j'ai toujours raison' Ou James hurler 'j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !'. Il ne savait pas… Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à y penser.. Elle aussi

            Elle y pensait bien sûr… Elle avait assez engueulé Remus quand il lui faisait ce genre de remarques, et maintenant, elle faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit… Elle n'était pas non plus sûre de vouloir que tout le monde le sache, car tout le monde connaissait la mentalité de Sirius.

            Elle savait que même des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, elle aurait droit à des 'il sort avec elle juste pour le cul' dans son dos. Elle le savait, elle en avait assez entendu sur les ex de Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on dise ça. Elle ne savait pas si dans le cas de Sirius c'était vrai, mais pas pour elle.

            De toute façon, elle ne lui céderai pas… Elle c'était dit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui car elle le connaissait trop bien, et pourtant elle l'avait fait, contre tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire, elle sortait avec lui. Mais elle ne coucherai pas avec lui, à moins que ça ne devienne vraiment mais vraiment sérieux…

            Il pourrait toujours attendre si il voulait la foutre dans son lit, elle n'était pas prête de céder… Non ,elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas non plus tout gâcher, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et elle ne le ferait pas pour la première fois avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait pas.

            Elle espérait dans le fond qu'il l'aime, parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'était pas pour autant dupe. Elle n'était pas conne, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait assez entendu quand il était avec ces copains. Il n'aimait jamais réellement… Sur ce point, il fallait avouer que Rogue avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par rapport aux autres ? »

Il sourit, content qu'il n'ai pas eu à poser lui même la question.

« Bien sincèrement… Si je te dis que j'en sais rien ? »

« Ça m'aide ! »

« Eh ! Maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, tu va pas continuer à me casser comme ça ! »

« Eh ! Je sors avec toi ! Je ne vais changer pour autant, je te signale ! »

« Du calme… Zen… Je t'adore comme tu es ! »Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« C'est sur que si tu me tiens comme ça, on risque pas de le cacher ! »

« Dis tout de suite que ça te plait pas ! »

Elle se rattrapa vite fait en lui agrippant les bras.

« Eh ! Si bien sur ! Eh ! Si Si ! »

            Les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. D'un commun et tacite accord, il allèrent vers la salle commune, Sirius avait son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ils formaient somme toute un beau couple comme ça. Il croisèrent sur le chemin quelques connaissances.

            Des ex de Sirius aussi, elles eurent toutes des réactions très différentes. Certaines qui avaient cédé à Sirius, et c'était fait larguées avait un sourire ironique envers Sibylle, celle qui n'avait pas cédé avaient un sourire désolé à la jeune fille. Mais il n'y eut pas de remarques acérée.

            Enfin pas au début tout du moins. Ils n'avaient pas encore croisé de personnes qui pourraient le faire. Mais ce fut bientôt chose faite. En effet, les deux arrivaient à l'escalier lorsqu'ils croisèrent Rogue et Lily en train de remonter les marches. Rogue jugea vite de la situation ainsi que Lily. Si elle eut juste un sourire à Sibylle, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rogue

« Alors Black, content ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas pour le moment, se contentant de fixer son ennemi

« Tu va enfin pouvoir la sauter ! »

            La par contre, Sirius ne fut plus si calme. Il lâcha la main de Sibylle, et se rua sur Rogue, faisant tomber Lily par la même occasion. Sibylle alla l'aider à se relever. Sirius avait emmanché son poing dans la figure de Rogue, le projetant contre le mur. Mais le Serpentard n'était pas non plus une loque.

            Il ne resta pas au carreau, il se releva et foutu un bon coup de poing à Sirius. Ce dernier répondit, évidemment, avec encore plus de violence. Les deux filles elles se tenaient à l'écart, regardant d'un drôle d'air leurs deux copains. Sirius avait mis Rogue à terre.

            Il s'assit  sur Rogue, le tabassant au passage. Rogue avait le nez qui coulaient, et d'ici peu un beau cocard se formerait autour de son œil droit. Sirius lui non plus n'était pas indemne, mais il était moins amoché que Rogue, il avait une coupure à la lèvre, et la joue bien rouge

« On devrait pas les arrêter ? »Murmura Lily

Sibylle se tourna vers elle. Les deux gars étaient forts, et elles ne feraient pas le poids. L'une et l'autre le savaient.

« Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va pouvoir ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, impuissante. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici !?!? »

            Les deux filles se retournèrent, effrayée à l'idée de voir Rusard derrière elles. Les deux gars, eux étaient encore en train de se bastonner. Mais Sibylle soupira bien vite, ce n'était pas du tout Rusard. C'était un garçon châtain, aux yeux clairs… Drakkar. Il jaugeait du regard les deux garçons en train de se battre, se demandant si il devait intervenir.

            Il n'avait jamais énormément apprécié Rogue ni Sirius  d'ailleurs, mais ici s'était son ami, si on pouvait dire ça ainsi, alors il était assez tiraillé. Finalement, il se décida. Il sépara tant bien que mal, aidé un peu par les filles le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, qui mouraient d'envie de se frapper encore et encore.

            Sirius se débattait comme un beau diable, enserré par Drakkar. La lèvre de Sirius était de plus en plus sanguinolente, et ses fringues étaient en très mauvais état. Mais ce n'était pas Sibylle qui irait le déplorer. Il était tellement plus sexy comme ça..

             En face de lui Rogue était plus calme, aussi parce qu'il en plus mauvais état. Il avait le visage meurtri par les bleus qui se présentaient. Lily était vraiment désolée pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait quand même pas mal cherché. Il avait récolté ce qu'il avait cherché.

« Drakkar, putain, mêle toi de tes affaires ! » Cracha Sirius

« Non, désolé ! Croyez vous que ça soit un beau spectacle ? Devant vos copines en plus ! »

« Justement, je la défendais je te signale ! »Répondit hargneusement le Gryffondor

            Sibylle s'approcha de Sirius, n'ayant pas très envie de voir Drakkar se faire taper dessus… Elle connaissait assez le tempérament sanguin de Sirius pour savoir que ça risquait énormément de se produire.

« Ça va… Zen… »Murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

            Les yeux de Drakkar s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Sibylle et Sirius s'attendaient à un peu tout, que ça soit moquerie ou autre, mais non, il se mit a rire. Les deux même Rogue, que supportait maintenant Lily, ne comprenaient absolument pas pourquoi. Mais ça ne tarda pas à porter sur les nerf de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Toi… Et la tarée… raaaaaaffffffff »

            Drakkar s'enfuit en courant. Et en hurlant de rire par la même occasion. Sibylle le regarda d'un drôle d'air un moment. Puis se réoccupa de son Sirius, qui défiait toujours Rogue du regard. Lily tirait Rogue pour l'emmener dieu seul sait où. Rogue céda et alla dans ça direction.

« Pourquoi il trouve ça drôle ? »Demanda Sirius à la jeune fille

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, on pourra pas leur cacher bien longtemps. Drakkar se chargera de tout raconter, quand il se sera remis du choc ! »

« Très bien, alors en avant pour la grande salle ! »

            Les deux descendirent les escaliers mains dans la main. Il arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte de la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient cette boule dans l'estomac, mais ils l'avaient, ça c'était sûr. Peut-être parce qu'ils se demandaient comment allaient réagir leurs amis.

            Même si ça semblait évident, c'est-à-dire Remus et James qui disent 'vous voyez on l'avait dit' Mais les autres… En tout cas, c'est pourquoi Sirius avait un peu la trouille. Mais elle, ce n'était pas pour ça. Elle savait qu'elle allait se retrouver face à face avec Harry.

            C'était évident, il serait là aussi. Elle se foutait pas mal de sa réaction, c'était qu'elle savait que ça allait faire remonter bien des choses, pas très agréable. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait pu dire aux autres, en prévision de ce que Sibylle pourrait dire ou faire Mais maintenant, il fallait y aller.

            Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle était quasiment vide. Ils repèrent très vite les deux maraudeur, en train de parler, avec Célé, et aussi une jeun fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Du moins ni Sirius ni Sibylle ne la connaissait. Mais elle parti avec les maraudeurs.

            Au bout de quelques instant Sirius s'aperçut que cette jeune fille n'était pas venue toute seule, à ses côtés se tenaient une fille que Sirius connaissait bien. Arwen. C'est malin, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Il l'avait bien vite remplacée. Toujours est-il que Sibylle continuait à avancer. Il la suivi.

            Les maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à les remarquer. James et Remus eurent le sourire attendu, Arwen aussi bizarrement, par contre Célé essaya de sourire, mais ce dernier se transforma en grimace quand elle aperçu Sibylle. Sibylle savait pourquoi.

            En voyant elle et Sirius comme ça, un doute c'était insinué en Célé, est-ce que je suis découvert, par Sirius ? Sirius ne sembla pas être préoccuper par Célé. Il était trop occupé à essayer de faire taire ses amis. Ils réagissaient quasiment tous comme il l'avait prévu.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »Avait dit Remus suivi par James :

« Comme quoi on a toujours raison ! »

« Cool ! Ça va faire les gros titres de mon journal ! »C'était exclamée Nara

« Quel Journal ? »Avait évidement demandé Sirius . C'était Arwen qui lui avait répondu, Nara ayant levé les bras au ciel, et ne disant plus rien.

Pendant ce temps, Sibylle c'était approchée de Célé. Elle lui murmura

« Il faudra que l'on s'explique… »

            Célé pâlit. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à devoir s'expliquer. Et dire que pendant quelques temps il s'était détendu, et avait quasiment tout oublié. Et il avait fallu qu'elle se ramène. Et avec Sirius… En plus… Est-ce que lui aussi savait. Non, il n'espérait pas.

« Il sait ? »dit Harry en parlant si bas que Sibylle du lire sur ses lèvres

« Non. »

            Célé soupira. Si seule Sibylle le savait, ça n'était pas encore trop grave. Même si Harry pouvait voir qu'elle n'en était pas sortie indemne elle non plus. Il voyait qu'elle avait les yeux rouge. Elle avait une lueur que rien ni personne ne pourrait enlever dans les yeux, une lueur de tristesse, et de douleur.

            Elle souffrait oui, il en était sûr, sans doute encore plus maintenant. En effet elle était avec Sirius, ce qu'elle espérait depuis des années, et des années, et pile au moment où elle y arrivait enfin, elle apprenait qu'elle n'aurait que cinq ans maximum à être avec lui. Sans pour autant être utopiste.

            Mais elle l'aimait, Harry le savait, il ne fallait pas être con pour le voir. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui le plus longtemps possible, et même si ça ne dureraient pas, elle voulait le voir heureux. Désormais, elle savait qu'il serait tout sauf heureux. Et ça devait lui faire mal.

« Au fait, Arwen….Heu…. »Bafouilla Sirius.

« Oui ? »

« Bien… heu… Je suis désolé… Pour ce que j'ai pu faire quand on est sorti ensemble…. »

« Tu veux dire regarder toutes les autres filles, m'avoir demandé de coucher dès la première semaine, penser à Sibylle, et puis aussi… »

« Ça va tout ça ! »La coupa le brun.

« D'accord ! »

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui voulait t'excuser ?! »Interrogea Nara

Arwen la regarda, la fusillant au passage. « Oui, mais il l'a fait ! Point final ! »

« Attend ! Tu voulais t'excuser ???!! De quoi ??? Dis moi ??? »

« De rien ! Na ! Tu viens Nara on y va ? »

Arwen tourna les talons, suivie par Nara, qui leva les mains aux ciel à destination des maraudeurs, pour montrer son impuissance. Ces derniers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si désolés que ça de les voir partir.

«Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on parle. »Commença James.

« De quoi j'ai rien fait ! »commença Harry paniqué.

« Mais non, pas de toi ! De nos doubles tarée ! »

Harry fixa le sol, rouge comme un coq. Sibylle eut bien du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »Demanda Sirius inquiet

« Rien… Rien de mal, en tout cas. Mais il va falloir qu'on aille les voir, je vous signale que ce sont des humains à peu près comme nous, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on aille les voir. Et puis, aussi qu'on leur dise ce qu'ils doivent faire cette nuit. »

« Ils n'ont qu'à dormir ! »

« Oui, mais il faut quand même leur dire ! »

« Très bien on y va ! »

            Les cinq se mirent en route, allant vers la pièce ou se reposaient les doubles. Ils ne les avaient pas mis hors service, parce que cette opération leur demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie, ils les avaient juste enfermés. Même si pour quelqu'un d'externe cela pouvait paraître barbare, ça ne l'était.

            Même si les doubles étaient comme des être humains, rien ne leur faisait plus de bien que d'obéir aux ordres de leurs maîtres, ils ne ressentaient pas l'ennui, ni rien de ce genre. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi… Car si ils ne connaissaient pas l'ennui, ils ne connaissaient pas non plus la haine ou ce genre de choses.

            Quand les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent légèrement surpris de voir leurs doubles encore endormis. Pourtant, ce matin, quand ils les avaient laissés, ils avaient l'air parfaitement réveillés. Enfin, sauf un, celui de Peter, Peter l'avait désactivé, vu qu'il ne restait pas là pour les vacances.

            Ça ne servait à rien qu'il laisse son double vivre en attendant. Alors, le double Peter était apparemment endormi dans un coin, sauf que rien ne soulevait sa poitrine.

« On les réveille ? »

« D'après toi ?? Si on veut leur parler ? »

« Bon, ça va pas la peine de m'attaquer ! »

« Zen Sirius ! T'es sur les nerfs ou quoi ? »

« non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Pour rien.. Bon, on y va ! »

« Ça me fait bizarre de me réveiller moi-même… »

« Tu te tait et tu y va ! »

            Sirius bougonna quelque chose et alla se réveiller. C'est vrai que ça faisait bizarre, mais bon, il fallait s'y habituer, mais ça faisait encore plus bizarre pour Célé… Quelqu'un qui serait passé par hasard par là, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, se serait demandé si c'était bien de l'eau qu'il avait bu au déjeuner…

            Et pourtant c'était la réalité, il y'avait cinq maraudeurs pour le prix de trois. Affaire avantageuse vous ne trouvez pas ? Toujours est-il que les doubles avaient autant de mal que les vrais à se réveiller. Sirius du secouer une bonne vingtaine de fois son double pour le réveiller, James de même mais en pire.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez réveillés ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ??? »Dit James2 en réprimant un bâillement.

« Parce que vos maîtres on a vous parler »Répondit Remus.

« Nos maîtres et puis quoi, on est pas des esclaves ! »Rétorqua Sirius2.

« Oui, bon, la ferme, on est vos créateurs, donc vos maîtres ok !? »

            Après quelques parlementassions, les originaux parvinrent à convaincre les doubles de se taire et d'obéir. Ils leurs expliquèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire ce soir et tout ça. Ils passèrent quelques temps dans la pièce puis sortirent. L'après midi passa très vite. Ils ne le virent pas passer.

            Ils passèrent quelques temps avec Drakkar, qui peinait énormément à se retenir de rire quand il voyait Sirius avec Sibylle. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ça le faisait tant rire, mais ça le faisait. Il se calma quand même un peu en voyant le poing de Sirius s'approcher dangereusement.

            Pendant un moment Sibylle songea à s'isoler avec Remus, afin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert, mais non c'était trop récent. Pourtant le loup-garou savait qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, il sentait la rancœur qu'avait Sibylle envers Célé, et la peur qu'avait Célé.

            Il attendait juste le moment venu pour demander à Sibylle de s'expliquer. Il savait qu'elle le ferait de toute manière, mais apparemment, pour il ne savait quelle raison, pour le moment elle ne le voulait pas. Pas grave il attendrait.

            En somme tous les maraudeurs trouvaient le finlandais assez sympa. Il n'y avait que deux choses qu'ils lui reprochaient . D'abord d'être dans leur dortoir, c'est-à-dire les obliger à recourir à des ruses tels que les doubles. Et puis aussi d'être si renfermé.

            Il ne disait quasiment rien de son passé aux maraudeurs, ni à Sibylle. Il n'y avait que Célé qui avait réussi à lui faire dire quelque chose, mais les maraudeurs ne le savaient, sinon ils auraient soumis Célé à un interrogatoire en règle. Mais après tout il était sympa.

            Un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, Remus prétexta ne pas se sentir bien et prit congé des autres. Peu à peu les uns après les autres, les maraudeurs laissèrent Célé et Drakkar seuls. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas de Célé, mais il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller Drakkar, et Harry s'était proposé.

            Il appréciait beaucoup tout ces moments passés avec Drakkar. Ils étaient devenus très amis en peu de temps, c'était un peu au feeling en effet, mais Célé sentait que ce gars-là était fait pour être son ami, et que si il avait été dans son temps, Harry aurait été ami avec lui, obligatoirement.

            Sirius partit avec Sibylle, voulant un peu d'intimité, enfin c'est-ce qu'il prétexta, puis James partit, soit disant pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. En fait ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle des maraudeurs. Ils libérèrent les doubles, et Sibylle remonta dans son dortoir.

            Ce dernier était désert, du moins pour le moment. Elle s'assit sur son lit, essayant de réfléchir.. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été bien riches en rebondissements. Non seulement elle apprenait que Celé qu'elle pensait être sa meilleure amie était un mec débarqué du futur..

            En plus elle découvre tout le futur pas très rose de ces amis, et elle sort avec celui qu'elle aime, pile au moment ou elle n'en a plus envie.. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pu dire non, mais c'est pourtant ce que lui dictait son cerveau. Au fond elle l'aimait encore et toujours, mais elle n'en voulait plus.

            Elle savait ce qu'il allait ce passer ensuite, pour lui et pour elle aussi par la même occasion.. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pas donné pour n'avoir jamais eu la curiosité d'enquêter sur Célé….Mais ce qui était fait était fait, malheureusement.. Elle ne pouvait plus rien changer maintenant.

            Elle entendit des pas monter les marches, elle pensa au début a Lily, mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui ouvrit la porte.. C'était Célé. Elle avait le visage tendu.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »Dit-elle simplement.

            Toute la journée, les deux filles n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder, se lancant des regards pénétrants, afin de savoir comment l'autre avait réagi, maintenant c'était le moment de savoir…^

*****Fin du chapitre22*****

_Et voila fini !!! Eh oui ! J'ai quand même reussi a le boucler dans les temps.. Mais j'ai delaissé Ange…Dsl….tout cas, avez-vous aimé ce chap ? oUi, non ? Je sais y'a pas beaucoup d'action, zmis c' »est expres, y'a encore un chap du style, et apres jvous jure que c'est que de l'action ! Non pas que mais bon…_

_Terminé le dimanche 23 mars 03_

_Corigé__ le mercredi 26 mars 03_

_Sinon, Arwen, ben ton perso est la ! Voila maintenant c'est sur il reste !! pourquoi ahhh…grande question !!_

_Puis Alba : ben ton perso veint de tps en tps…J'pense que je m'amuserai ave clui ds les prochains chaps.. en ce moment les chaps sont assez tristes, mais apres, ça ira mieux..Toi et Arwen, du moins vos persos s'en donneront a cœur joie.._

_Voila maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews..Je vais d'abord repodres aux reviews qui ne m'on pas posés de question… Les reponses a vos questions sont juste en bas…_

_REponses__ aux reviews sans questions :_

**Fizzy****/Arwen, celle du 20 : **Ouais bonjpense que je me tromperai toujours dans les calaculs entre ms années, et celel de Belgique ou de suisse….snif..pk tt le monde pe po avoir le mm systeme de comptage ?? Sinon , merci pôur mon anni ! T'ne fé po je l'ai feté et tt !! tt contente !! voila les reps a tes questiosn sont en bas !!

**Nina :** Hello ! Et oui enfin ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avait cette scene en tête… amis bon , jpouvé po les mettre avant !^^ Chui tro contente que t'm mes expressions pourrave..La tienne non plus est po mal, mm si g po comprit passque 'branler dans le manche' ché tjrs po troc que c !! mm o premier degre ça ve po dir gd chose ! T'm don Sibylle ?? T'en fé po on la voi po mal ici, et ds le prochain ossi..J'm bcp la fer, passque je pense que c le perso le plus torturé du cervo de ma fic. Elle connai le futur, qué po bo, mais en plus elle a un role a y jouer, alors que bo Harry il le connaît mais c po son tps..enfiin voila chui po sur que t comprit..vala !! biizzzzoooo ps : ben oui les toilettes protatives ça pe etre une bonne soluce non ? bon pr mettre les fic ds fav jpense que c bon now ?

**Lilnalyna**: Ben ta rep est plus bas ds la surprise !!

**Miya**** Black** : hello ! merci pr tes compluiments ! La suite vient biento ten fé po !!^^

**Luna unicorne** : t'en fé po la voila la suite^^ ten a pensé quoi???

**Big**** apple**: Ta rep est plus bas! Merci pr les compliments…

**Maintenant : LA SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Merci tout d'abod pour ce nombre impressionant de questions !! Vous pouvez encre en poser !! sissi ! Tout ce que vous voulez !! Mais je pense que si ça a du succes, j'en ferai une fic a part !! mais vs pourrez tjrs poser des question sur cette fic !!! zen fete po !! Tk voila :_

L'auteur s'avance dans une piece blanche. Elle a plein de paiers a la main. Elle releve ces cheveux noirs avec une main et attrape le micro

L'auteur :Bonjour et bienvenue a la foire u questions ! Je suis Sandrine, l'auteur de cette fic ( et de pas mal d'otres) aussi  connue sous le nom de miss_padfoot ! J'ai plein de questions auxquelles je vais essayer de répondre !! Si besoin est j'appellerai quelques perso pour m'aider ! Premier revieuwer : Big Apple ! Pour répondre a ça première question j'appelle Célestine Why ! 

Une jeune fille blonde d'une quinzaine d'année vetue très classique s'approche se demandant un peu ce qu'elle fait la.

L'auteur :Bonjours Célé ! 

Célé : Bon jour.. On se connaît ? 

L'auteur :Maintenant oui ! Est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre a une question ? 

Célé : Heu…Oui… j'ai quoi en échange ? 

L'auteur lui murmure quelque chose a l'oreille et Célé hoche la tête

Auteur : Quand vas-tu enfin te décider a aller voir Dumbledore.. Il serait temps non ? »

Cele hésite un peu puis répond :Eh bien je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas vraiment. .J'ai un peu peur.. J'aime beaucoup etre dans ce temps d'un coté.. C'est la seule occasion que j'ai de voir mes parents.. C'est une chance unique ! Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir y mettre fin maintenant. 

La sublime auteur : Très bien merci ! Big apple , j'espère que ça répond a ta question.. Oh ! *toute contente* La prochaine est pour moi ! Quand je mets ma fic ? Une fois tout les week end, sauf evenement exeptionnel ! Voila c'était tout pour Big apple ! Maintenant passont a FIZZYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alors la y'en a des questions ! Que vas t'il arriver a ton perso ? Eh bien il reste ! C'est déjà ça !! Sinon, crois tu sincerement que je vais tout dévoiler hein ??? Sinon, Sortira t'elle avec Drakkar…le mieux est de lui demander ! *crie* ARRWENNNNNN !!!! 

La brune serdaigle entre dans la salle.. Elle salue l'auteur

L'auteur : Alors vas-tu sortir avec drakkar ? 

Arwen rougi : Non ! Voyons ! Pourquoi tu pense ça !je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai ! 

L'auteur a le sourire jusqu'au oreilles : Merci Arwen, maintenant une otre question- dis donc Fizzy, t'en a mis des questions -putain tiens arwen, voila les questions auquel t'a a répondre moi j'ai une crampe de la langue ! 

Arwen prend le papier : Me faire expulser de POUDARD, ??? T'en a des idées ! Chui sensée etre toi ! humpf !  faire des cauchemars ? Oui j'en fait déjà… je m'imagine au fond d'un bus je suis en cuir, Rogue est derrière moi avec un fouet, il est en string .. 

L'auteur arrive en courant, et baillonne Arwen ! : Non mais y'a des enfants qui écoutent ! Ne les traumatisons pas !^^ je ais répondre : Ce qu'il va lui arriver.. Eh bien ce sera la plus heureuse de la bande.. Non, elle ne restera pas amie avec Sibylle, cette dernière va couper tt les ponts… comme je l'ai laissé entendre dans le chap ou elle apprenait tout…ce qui est normal. Elle restera amie avec Nara et Remus.. James, ben elle risque po, et elle prendra Sirius pour un criminel.. Avec qui se mariera t'elle ? Je ne peut pas le dire.. Mais je peut vous dire que dans les livres on voit son mari.. d'ailleurs Fizzy, je sais exactement qui va etre son mari.. a toi de trouver !^^ 

Ensuite qui est Drakar.. ben drakkar ! Non, en faite, vous pensez quasiment tous qu'il cache quelqu'un.. en effet…Qui ? tout est dans son nom ! Je n'en dirai pas plus.. Pour Ange, Rose Mc Ford tt est aussi dans son nom !je ne dirai plus rien*sourire sadique*Hum des questions pour mon Siri ? Sirius !!!! 

Sirius arrive, sous les hurlement des filles de la foule… Et l'auteur a la langue qui tombe par terre. Elle ne dis rien, lui tend le papier et s'évanoui

Sirius avec un sourire a la colgate : Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je réponde ! Bon, en avant ! C'est qui cette Chloé ???..Lune de miel.. Elel veut m'épouser ??? Mais je suis avec Sibylle…. A moins que faire des trucs a trois…. 

Sibylle se ramene et fixe Sirius d'un air tueur..

Sirius : Bon, bon.. Mais en tout ças si je devait me marier j'irai plutôt au caraibes.. pas au Mexique, je suis allergique au Chili con carne, et puis au brésil, j'aime po les carnavals ! C'est qui Calogero ??? Hein ? mais sinon, je trouvais pourtant que je chantai bien…snif.. 

L'auteur se releve : Fizzy ! t'as osé faire pleurer mon Siri !! c'est quoi se binns !!! hein^^ La suite ou Siri est le père d'Hermione* l'auteur a baissé la voix, faut pas que Sirius l'entende* eh bien, je pense la semaine prochaine !!  Le nombre de chapitres je ne peut pas dire…Ni même pour Ange.. c'est très dur a dire.. parce que quand j'ecris ça fait toujours plus de chapitres que je ne l'aurai pensé.. mais sinon, oui j'ai une fin en tête…Pour les deux.. Meme pour decision fatale, même pour révélation, même pour toutes mes fics.. Souvent c'est au milieu que je bloque…Ensuite encore une question pour Sirius 

Sirius prend le papier : Buck ? C'est qui ça ? 

La belle auteur : Ah oui, j'ai oublié, il me faut le Sirius plus vieux 'Remplacum' dit L'auteur en remuant ça baguette.

Sirius vieilli instantanément, et bientot se retrouve devant l'assemblée un beau brun d'environ 35ans.. il a des habits bien moulant, le mettant en valeur, mais nous ne nous attarderons pas a ça sujet, nous voulons garder nos lectrices en vie…

Sirius, plus veiux : OU j'ai mis Buck ? Eh mais c'est qui cette fille ! 'NOTRE' propieté..Je suis sensé la connaître ? C'est qui ? 

L'auteur hausse les epaules se mordant les levres pour ne pas rire…

Sirius :Bon..Ben ou j'ai mis Buck… Bien il est caché avec moi.. Mais je ne veux pas dire ou.. 

L'auteur :Bon..la je trouve que c'est dur de repondre a toutes ces questions surtout cette derniere..J'apelle Severus Et Remus !!!!

L'auteur attend avec un sourire un peu con sur la face.. Mais personne ne vient.

L'auteur : SEVERUS ET REMUS !!! VENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!

Peu de temps apres.. Remus et Severus entrent dans la pièce.. mais ils sont.. Comment dire…. Assez debraillés… L'auteur qui adore Severus, est bizarrement très intéressée par ça chemise ouverte…

L'auteur : Euh…. Remus… T'as attaché le lundi avec le mardi… (elle montre la chemise de Mumus) et euh… Severus, t'as carrément oublié d'attacher ta chemise…*Rogue se boutonne* Bon, la question était est ce que vous ensemble… Ont-ils besoin de répondre ? Fizzy, je pense que tu as ta réponse…

Remus rougi, mais Rogue s'emporte !

Severus ! NON ! Je ne suis pas avec ce beau…euh..c e loup garou..

L'auteur :Oui..oui…. Bon, Arwen, je pense que c'est bon, tu as eu tes réponses ! Maintenant on passe a celle de Lil' ! Alors pour ton futur perso, je te l'ai dit par mail.. Sinon, Nara… Pourquoi elle se fait rembarrer….

Drakkar : Parce que ça m'amuse ! 

L'auteur : je ne t'ai pas appelé toi ! Mais bon, voila la réponse !*l'auteur la question 2* Pourquoi tu veux manger le ciel ?? Explique !!!!Pour te répondre j'appelle Flitwick !!

Flitwick : On ne peut pas manger le ciel parce que les molécules qui le composent sont beaucoup trop mouvante, elle ne sont pas groupées ce qui explique que la force centrifuge

L'auteur assome Flitwick vant d'avoir mal a la tête… Bon, la question 3 : Ma fic..quand elle se termine.Je ne sias pas..Comem je l'ai dit plus haut d'ailleurs…Mais j'ai déjà la fin en tête… Sinon, une question sur les extraterrestre.. Pourquoi enlèvent ils des gens susceptibles de devenir fou et pas toi qui est déjà folle.. Heu *avale un tube d'aspirine.*Tu tiens sincèrement a me faire une migraine !*relève Flitwick et lui tend le papier ou est ecrit la question*

Flitwick : parce que les extraterrestre, nous savons tous qu'il prelevent des gamètes d'humain, pour perfectionner leur race.. Et pour ne pas lui donner de tares humaine, et bien, il ne prennent, que des personnes saine.. Et après comme ils leur aspire le cerveaux, ces personnes deviennent folles… Et donc la force centrifuge *l'auteur reassome Flitwick*

L'auteur : Oh ! Une question pour Draco ! DRACO !!!!!!!

Le blondinet arrive, il fait quelque clin d'œil a des admiratrice et passe une main dans ces cheveux mais s'essuie vite la main, en la voyant pleine de gel. L'auteur lui tend la question

Draco : Pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier avec elle ??? Je n'ai que 15ans je vous signale ! 

L'auteur : Moi aussi ! Ah non, plus maintenant finalement…

Draco : Eh bien ensuite, il faudrait mieux qu'on se connaisse… Bien jeune Lil' je t'invite au manoir mercredi… On fera conanissance..

L'auteur : Elle va chez Draco, et moi j'ai même pas été invitée par Sevy ou Siri..snif… Bon, lil' tu me racontera ta soirée ! Oh des question sur Legolas…. Pour moi ??! Cool ! Les oreilles de Legolas ! Pourquoi ee sont pas mimi ?? T'as fumé la moquette ! Elle sont pas mimi ! Elle sont moches ! Il a une coiffe de fille en plus ! Autant de cerveau qu'une blonde, d'ailleur c'en ai une avec son petit panta jupe ! Pis ces yeux.. Ben…. J'les ai jamais regardés… Desolée.. Mais j'aime vraiment pas Legolas…sorry.. Mais arrête po de lire ma fic pour autant !  Bon on repasse a Draco. Veux tu aller la voir en Guadeloupe ?

Draco : Bien elle vient d'abord au manoir ! Apres si ça se passe bien, j'irai la bas !

L'auteur* rouge de jalousie* Lil tu me racontera ! Drakkar lui me fait dire, qu'il viendra si tu vins en Finlande d'abord.. Sinon, Dumby, il ne peut pas venir répondre, il est occupé a des truc sado maso dans l'infirmerie avec Pomfresh, donc c'est moi qui vait repondre : Oui, il est niais ! Et trop con de cacher tanr de choses a Harry ! je l'aime pas ! Je veux Sirius ou Severus en dirlo de poudlard^^ !! Sinon Tu veux reelment que Dobby soit le heros de Hp ??? T'arrete quand les vers de terres ??? Berk ! Un elfe puant comme heros ! Ah non ! je suis anti elfes qu'il soit de maison, ou Sindarin (c'est bien ça qu'il est Legolas ?) … Sinon, l raison pour laquelle tu ne peut pas avoir l'anneau de pouvoir, c'est parce qu'il a été detruit ! ^^

Draco *Qui lit par-dessus l'epaule de l'auteur* : Je ne lui ai jamais promis se genre de choses !!

L'auteur : Oui, bon, nous avont fini pour aujourd'hui, mais vous pouvez continuer a me poser des questions ! Si j'en ai plein, je ferai une fic a part !! Donc si vous avez des questions ! Sur n'importe quoi hein ! Posez les oi ! Je me ferai un plaisir de repondre !!!


	23. Explications

_Voici le 23ème chapitre de Sphère.. Déjà ou enfin ça dépend des personnes, en tout cas, en avant._

**_Mais j'ai quand même une annonce a faire ! _**

_Vous êtes nombreux, et nombreuses a penser que Drakkar est Drcao.. Pour une seule et unique raison, que leurs noms se ressemblent…Mais reflechissez deux secondes…Si reelement il était draco, aurait je été si bete pour le nommer pareil.. A l'oirgine le surnom de Drakkar était un clin d'œil aux viking des pays nordiques.. Mais aussi, ma voisine a bien le même prenom que ma sœur est ce la même personen ? Non ! Alors… De plus le dernier coup quand j'ai dit que tout était dans son nom, j'ai pas dit dans son surnom ni dans son prenom, mais c'est tout son nom qui veut dire quelque chose.. Pas juste la premiere sillabe de son surnom..Donc voila c'était juste une mise au point…Mais aopres tout, pensez ce que vous voulez…Qui sais…._

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle decouvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur et Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

**Chapitre23 : Explications**

            Célé se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle attendait que Sibylle fasse un signe ou quelque chose dans le genre qui l'inciterait à parler ou autre, mais Sibylle ne fit rien du tout. Elle replongea la tête dans le bouquin qu'elle lisait. C'était un truc Moldu.

             Célé attendit un moment, sans vraiment savoir si elle pouvait entrer ou pas. Et puis finalement elle n'y tint plus et entra. Elle avait besoin de parler, de savoir. D'abord si elle allait le dire aux autres, et puis aussi si apprendre tout ça d'un coup ne lui avait pas fait trop de mal. 

            Déjà que lui-même qui connaissait parfaitement les événements avait souffert de voir ça matérialisé sous ses yeux, que dire d'elle qui ignorait tout. Harry aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ne soit ni si curieuse ni si perspicace. Ça aurait été mieux pour lui. Déjà qu'avant d'arriver dans ce temps il n'était pas totalement en forme.

             Mais maintenant ça y est, c'était pire. Elle savait et c'était trop tard pour aller faire autre autrement. Harry n'avait plus qu'à limiter les dégâts. Il fallait qu'il convainque Sibylle de ne rien dire à personne, et aussi lui expliquer. Même si il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer ça, il avait un peu pitié de sa future professeur.

            Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit trop traumatisée avec ça. Fallait vivre quand même… Il fallait que les deux reprennent la vie malgré tout… Il s'approcha de Sibylle. 

« Euh… Ecoute…. Et bien…. »

            Décidément c'était tout sauf ce qu'il avait prévu.. Pourtant il s'était refait cette conversation une dizaine de milliards de fois depuis que Sibylle avait appris. Il avait tout bien prévu, programmé, et il se retrouvait comme ça à bafouiller comme un débutant…

            Sibylle releva a peine la tête. Elle avait l'air de se foutre royalement de ce que Célé racontait.. En faite ce n'était pas vraiment faux, elle s'en foutait quand même pas mal… Elle en avait vu assez. Elle avait peur que ce qu'elle lui dirait serait pire et que ça lui ferait encore plus de mal.

            Et puis quelque chose lui vient a l'esprit… C'était un mec Célé ! Et il serait son élève. Elle se releva d'un bond, et s'avança vers Célé l'air menaçant. Elle, elle eut un petit sursaut et se recula

« Et toi, mais t'es un petit voyeur ! Pervers en plus ! »

Célé ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que disait Sibylle ni pourquoi. Elle balbutia quelques mot essayant de faire comprendre a Sibylle qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout.

« Un voyeur ! Un dégueulasse en plus ! »

Célé haussa les mains, l'air de son impuissance totale, mais aussi de son incompréhension pure !

« Ça t'amusait hein ?? C'est pour ça que tu restais si longtemps ! »

« Sibylle ! Du calme ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« DES DOUCHES TAFIOLE !!!!! »

            Célé mit un moment à réaliser ce que Sibylle était en train de lui raconter. Il venait de lui révéler le futur, qui était triste, et assez déprimant… Et elle lui parlait de douches !!! Oui ok il avait été maté, mais quand même… y avait des limites, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça..

            Quoique c'est vrai qu'en voyant la Sibylle du futur, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, mais celle-là avait l'air plus équilibrée, à moins que ça soit les révélations qui lui avaient fait qu'elles l'aient rendue comme ça… Allez savoir. En tout cas, Harry était sur le cul. Comment pouvait elle se souciait de ça ???

            Harry c'était attendu à des remarques, des demandes sur le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé ici. Mais non… Pas même de reproches sur le fait d'avoir menti, pas non plus de menaces… Non, elle lui reprochait d'avoir été mater dans les douches… Même à cet âge là, elle fumait trop la moquette..

            Il prit ça quand même pour un bon point, si elle ne lui reprochait que ça, c'était pas si grave.. Ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer, qu'elle comprenait, et qu'elle ne le dirait à personne.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »Essaya-t-il avec un ton blagueur.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise. »

            Elle avait son ton habituel elle ne criait plus, mais elle avait la voix beaucoup plus cassé qu'à la normale. Elle se rassit sur son lit, baissant la tête et laissant les cheveux lui cacher le visage. Harry se sentit un peu mal pendant un moment. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire…

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ce que j'ai vu m'a plu ? Que le fait que tu m'es menti m'es plu ? Que j'en suis triste ? Que je veux faire quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera. C'est le futur.. Je ne peux rien faire.. En parler n'améliorera rien. »

« Tout peut s'améliorer. »

« Non ! Je le croyais en effet ! Mais tu es la preuve du contraire, tu es la preuve que le libre arbitre n'existe pas. Que l'on ne peut rien changer que tout est écrit ! Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, ce que j'ai vu se passera ! »

« Non. Ca peut changer.. Rien n'est sûr ! Je sais que je pourrai changer le futur, je l'ai lu ! »

« Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Tu ne comprends donc rien !? Merde c'est simple ! Même quand tu étais dans ton monde, ton temps, ce que tu avais fait dans le passé était écrit, c'était déjà écrit tu comprends ? Quoi que tu fasses ici ça n'affectera en rien ton temps parce que ça c'est produit de toute façon, dans le passé ! »

            Harry mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter.. Ok, c'était une devineresse et elle devait en savoir plus long que lui, mais là… En gros elle voulait dire que le fait qu'il retourne dans le passé était déjà prévu. Oh, non, ça recommençait..

            Les problèmes spatio-temporels n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.. Sibylle sembla comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas une ramée de ce qu'elle racontait…

« Laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué ! »

« Attend je veux savoir.. Ça veut dire que quand je suis né, c'était déjà prévu que je fasse un retour dans le temps en 2003 parce que James avait déjà vécu l'amnésie de Célé et tout ça ?? »

« Oui.. Apparemment oui.. Ça veut dire que le libre arbitre n'existe pas.. Cela fait des années que je me demande s'il existe ou pas, et je crois que j'aurai préféré ne pas la connaître.. »

            En effet la vie devenait plus triste comme ça, bien triste.. Ça voulait dire que quoi que l'on fasse on ne changerai rien, qu'on était même pas maître de son propre destin. C'était encore plus chiant pour quelqu'un qui était capable de lire le futur… Elle voyait tout, et le pire était que maintenant, elle saurait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien changer..

            Son pouvoir était bien à double tranchant, elle n'était plus si sûre de prendre ça comme un don.. Harry essayait de mesurer réellement ce que ça voulait dire… C'était vraiment de plus en plus compliqué…

« Je suis désolé.. »Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

« Non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

« Ahh.. tant pis… »

            Harry se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé, la conversation ne se passait pas du tout comme il avait ou l'espérer… Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, pourtant c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il agisse, après si ça se trouve ce serait trop tard.. Elle serait plein de temps avec Sirius, elle lui dirait peut être tout, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait..

            Non, pour le moment, personne ne savait, alors il fallait que ça reste ainsi, mais comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre sans être trop brute.. Pourtant il fallait bien…

« Ecoute.. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?... »

Sibylle releva les yeux, la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire mais tu peux recommencer … »

« Eh bien, est ce que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ? »

Un faible sourire, apparemment ironique se dessina su le visage de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je dis moi ? »

« Par ce que je te le demande ! Et puis ça leur ferai mal ! Ils ne peuvent rien y changer d'après ce que tu me dis ! »

« Mais si par satisfaction égoïste, je veux les faire souffrir ? Ou alors que je trouve ce poids trop pesant pour moi seule ? Et que je veux leur faire partager ? »

« Non ! »Célé avait parlé si fort, qu'elle cru un moment que toute la maison l'avait entendue. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici..

« S'il te plaît ne fait pas ça ! C'est exactement tout ce que je cherche à éviter depuis que je suis ici ! Dans ce temps, ne fous pas tout par terre je t'en supplie ! »

« Tu me supplie maintenant ! Cool ! »

            Sibylle se rassit sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se montrait aussi frappable envers Célé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. A croire que tout avoir appris n'avait pas spécialement arrangé son humeur.

« Ecoute, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? S'il te plaît ! Je ne voulais pas que tu apprenne tout ça ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est toi qui a voulu ! Alors ne vient pas foutre la merde ! »

« Ok, j'ai pas demandé mais j'ai pas non plus demandé à ce que ma meilleure amie soit échangée contre un égaré spatio-temporel ! »

« Je n'ai pas demandé non plus à venir ! Mai c'est elle qui l'a voulu ! »

« Hein ? Qui elle ? »

« Eh bien elle Célé ! »

            Sibylle se mit sur son séant, regardant Harry dans les yeux, lui disant sans un mot qu'elle avait plus qu'intérêt à expliquer ces dernières phrases… Sibylle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Célé parlait de Célé.. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'Harry comprit car il se mit à expliquer

« Eh bien, dans mon temps, Célé est mon prof de DFCM, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait connu mes parents et les maraudeurs. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir avec elle si je voulais en savoir plus sur eux. »

« Je suppose que c'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« En effet, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Elle m'a emmené à la pièce des maraudeurs, celle où tu m'as retrouvée amnésique… Elle a ouvert une cachette dans un mur, et plein de trucs sont tombés. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais. »

« Attends ? Une cachette dans un mur ? Il n'y en a jamais eu dans cette pièce ! »

« Eh bien pourtant il y'en a une en 2003 ! Peut-être que vous l'avez fait après.. Je ne sais pas.. Elle m'a dit qu'elle recherchait juste un collier avec une sphère bleue.. J'ai trouvé la sphère.. Je l'ai touché, elle aussi.. Et quand je me suis retrouvée, j'étais en fille, ici ! »

            Sibylle haussa un sourcil, assimilant le plus possible de tout ce que disait Harry. Apparemment, Célé l'avait fait exprès.. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire ça.. Son amie ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé en si peu de temps ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire.. Mais apparemment c'était à ajouter à la longue liste de ces doléances futures.

« Tu veux dire, que c'est à cause de Célé que tu es devenue Célé ? »

« Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais oui.. »

« C'est zarb, en effet… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est vrai je t'assure ! »

« Je te crois, je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerai.. Tu as vu où ç'as t'a mené de me mentir.. »

            Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait encore mal de repenser à ça ? Après tout, c'était compréhensible, c'était quand même terrible ce qu'elle avait vu.. Si jamais quelqu'un lui aurait dit ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Même si elle l'avait vu en rêve ou prémonition, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

            Elle aurait pensé que ses facultés avaient été altérées par elle ne savait quelle chose, ou que tout simplement elle c'était trompée.. Mais elle savait que la remontée des pensées était infaillible.. C'était bien ça le pire. En autre cas, elle aurait essayé, sans vraiment de résultat, de se persuader que c'était impossible.

            Elle savait que ça se passerait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, et  c'était encore plus triste. Et puis de plus Harry/Célé lui affirmait par lui même que c'était vrai. Il avait beau dire, elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Il devait lire dans ces pensées car :

« Tu peux peut-être y changer quelque chose ! »

« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« Peut-être que le fait que tu sois avec Sirius et que tu le sache va changer quelque chose.. »

« Non ! Evidemment que non ! Si le fait d'être avec lui ou de savoir quelque chose avait changé quelque chose, ton futur aurait changé et tu ne serais même plus là ! Réfléchi ! Le futur ne change pas ! Sinon, ça aurait été le chaos pour ton monde ! »

« Ouais.. C'est pas bête… En fait je reconnais que je capte quasiment que dalle aux problèmes spatio-temporels… »

« Je sais c'est pourtant vrai.. Moi j'y arrive à cause de mes dons, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je maîtrise parfaitement ce genre de problèmes.. »

« Je ne te demande qu'une chose, n'en parle pas s'il te plait ! » 

            Sibylle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle laissait Célé gamberger et réfléchir, et aussi faire marcher ça paranoïa… Ça l'amusait.. Et puis en réalité elle ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou faire, si elle allait se taire ou parler. Elle même ne le savait pas.

            Les deux-là tentaient en réalité. D'un côté, elle avait envie de parler parce qu'elle  trouvait ça lourd, trop lourd, et que peut-être ainsi, même si elle savait ça impossible, ils pourraient peut-être changer, ou du moins se préparer. Et puis elle envie aussi un peu de se venger de Célé.

            Mais d'un autre côté, pas mal de raisons lui donnaient l'envie de se taire. D'abord ils ne la croiraient peut-être pas. Ils la prendraient pour un tarée.. Sirius aussi.. Et même si jamais par un grand concours de circonstance, ils la croyaient, ça leur ferait du mal. Ils auraient autant, peut-être moins quand même, mal qu'elle. 

            Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les deux se disputaient dans son esprit. C'était quand même grave pour être caché, mais c'était dangereux de le révéler. Elle ne savait pas.. C'était le jeu du ying yang.. Un coup, elle penchait pour quelque chose un coup pour autre chose..

« Tu ne te rends pas compte les répercussions ! Tu ne dois pas en parler ! »

« Oh que si je m'en rends compte ! Je le subis en ce moment ! Je sais ce que c'est ! »

« Eh bien justement ! Je pense que tu ne souhaite ça à personne ? »

« En effet, je dois l'avouer. »Concéda-t-elle. « Mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je te ferais plaisir ! Tu m'as menti en premier et en plus tu m'as fait mal ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, pour le dernier, c'est toi qui a voulu savoir ! »

            Célé s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait l'en empêcha. Lily entra. Célé eu un instant peur, depuis quand était elle derrière la porte à écouter ? Était-ce possible qu'elle en sache plus ? Apparemment pas, car elle n'eut aucun regard déplacé envers Célé ou Sibylle.

            Elle s'assit sur son lit, se demandant apparemment intérieurement quelque chose. Ni l'une ni l'autre des deux autres ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.. Le furent bientôt fixées.

« Dites les filles ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

            Célé fut intérieurement prise de panique. Elle vit dans les yeux de Sibylle qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais la dernière garda son calme et hocha la tête.

« C'est à propos de quoi ? »

Lily regarda autour d'elle comme pour être sure que personne n'écoutait, puis dit en baissant la voix

« De James. »

La panique retomba d'un coup pour les deux autres. Sibylle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à ce qu'avait fait le double la veille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda célé.

« Eh bien …heu… »Lily avait la voix si basse que les deux filles durent se rapprocher pour entendre. « Hier il c'est passé un drôle de truc avec lui… »

« Raconte ? »Demanda Sibylle au bord du fou rire.

Lily rougi légèrement. « Eh bien hier il m'a dit qu'il aimait. »

Célé failli tomber par terre, et Sibylle se mordit les joues quasiment jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de rire.

« Et tu pense qu'il était sérieux ? »

« Justement je ne sais pas, il m'a paru sérieux . Mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que de sa part c'est purement impossible.. C'est pour ça que je vous demande, vous le connaissez bien.. »

« En tout cas, sérieux ou pas, ça à du te troubler ? Je me trompe ? »

Lily sursauta, et dit, sur la défensive « NON ! C'est juste que… Que.. Voila quoi ! »

            Célé souri jusqu'aux oreilles, Sibylle, elle courait déjà depuis un bon moment, mais son sourire s'intensifia en voyant la mine de Lily. C'était bien la preuve que Célé attendait, comme quoi les deux ressentaient quand même quelque chose l'un pour l'autre.

            Enfin pour James, elle le savait, c'était quand même visible, mais elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'indices avec Lily, mais maintenant c'était chose faite. Et ça lui faisait plaisir, ça voulait dire que ses parents c'étaient mariés par amour plutôt que par autre chose.

« Ça va , Lily, pas la peine de te défendre comme ça ! Je suis passée par la aussi ! »Glissa Sibylle avec un clin d'œil.

Lily la fusilla du regard, la voyante lui répondit seulement par un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James ! Moi ! »

« Oui… Et moi je ne le suis pas de Sirius ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu l'es ! »Rit Lily en la montrant du doigt

« Je te signale que je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.. Mais évidemment je n'allais pas l'avouer, quand on sait qui il est et comment il traite les filles ! »

« Tu sais Sibylle, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il ai changé, je pense qu'il est toujours le même, et qu'il considère toujours les filles de la même façon.. »Se risqua Lily

« Sans doute n'a-t-il pas changé, mais moi si.. »

« Tu veux dire que tu coucherais ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire que je me suis rendue que si je n'essayais pas voir maintenant, ça ne serait peut-être jamais. »

Célé baissa la tête, elle savait à quoi Sibylle faisait allusion. Lily ne sembla pas comprendre, car elle ne fit aucune question ni rien.

« Peut-être mais tu risque d'avoir plus mal qu'avant ! Quand tu n'étais pas avec lui je veux dire.. »

« Je sais mais je prends le risque.. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que de le voir avec d'autres filles, sans jamais avoir essayé. »

« Si ! Toi simplement, tu laisse avoir après ces belles paroles et tu couche et il te largue, ou il te dis directo que t'ai pas assez belle, qu'il trouvera mieux, ou que t'es même pas excitante ! »

            Sibylle fut un moment choquée d'entendre ça de la bouche de Lily, la préfète parfaite. Mais après tout, d'un côté ce n'était pas aussi exagéré, c'était le genre de choses dont Sirius était capable.

« Écoute, t'es là pour me démolir le moral ou quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir le moral dans les grolls ! »

            En effet, tout le monde, du moins le peu qui restait avait remarqué la main de Sibylle, le maquillage qui avait coulé, les yeux rougis, la mine défaite. Pas mal de rumeurs avaient courus, mais aucune ne se rapprochait de la réalité.. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Lily disait ça.

« J'adore vos conversations..Ca part en vrille à un point c'est même pas possible.. »Rit Célé

« Que veux-tu.. Elle ne veux pas dire la vérité.. N'est-ce pas ? »Continua Sibylle

« Quelle vérité ! Je vous l'ai dites ! Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! »

« Oui, mais tu ne nous as pas dit ce que toi tu en pensais… Même si on a pas besoin de te l'entendre dire pour le savoir.. »

« Tait toi ! Bon je vous ai demandé quelque chose ! Vous me répondez ou pas ? »

            Sibylle se mit à réfléchir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais pendant ce faible laps de temps ou elle était repartie à se disputer avec Lily, elle avait oublié quelques peu ses soucis.

« Eh bien, il m'a toujours semblé que James était jaloux de Rogue.. Enfin surtout depuis que Rogue sort avec toi ! »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce genre de choses.

« Si pourtant je dis vrai.. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais ses regards étaient plus qu'évidents. Il aurait voulu être à la place de Rogue. »

            Lily avait les yeux encore plus grands. Elle aurait tout imaginé de la part de James.. Tout.. Sauf ça… Ça lui avait fait un choc hier quand James lui avait dit ça en face… mais là… Apprendre d'une de ses amies qu'il était même jaloux de son petit copain…

            Ça lui faisait vraiment drôle. Elle et James s'était toujours disputés, quoi qu'il se passe.. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.. Et elle non plus pensait ne plus l'aimer. Mais maintenant depuis qu'elle avait appris ça, elle le voyait d'un autre œil.

            Evidemment c'était subjectif, si jamais il en lui avait rien dit, elle ne l'aurai jamais regardé comme un mec normal. Avant elle le voyait comme le maraudeurs, pas comme un élève quelconque de son âge, qui était mignon. Non, son caractère empiétait sur tout le reste.

            Ce n'était pas spécialement bien, elle avait la vision déviée. Elle le regardait d'un autre œil. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver comment elle le voyait, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était si compliqué, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi penser d'ailleurs.

« Vous pensez que je devrai faire quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire, je ne suis pas en toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressent… »

« Ça je ne le sais pas moi-même.. C'est bien ça le pire ! »

« Eh bien, apprend à le connaître ! »S'incrusta Célé

            Harry voulait absolument que Lily apprenne à connaître James, il était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait qu'en tomber amoureuse si ce n'était déjà fait.. Il voulait pouvoir voir ses parents ensembles avant de devoir partir dans son temps. Ce qui allait peut-être arriver bientôt.

            Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait partir, mais il sentait que son monde lui manquait. Maintenant chaque matin, il se demandait si il n'était chez lui et qu'il avait cauchemardé… mais non, quand il se levait, il voyait Sibylle endormie dans le lit d'à côté, et Lily et Lei-Min…

            Il en souhaitait pas vraiment se lever en ayant tout simplement cauchemardé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Par un moment, il l'avait voulu, quand il avait vu que Sibylle en savait trop, et puis ça lui avait passé.. même si Sibylle n'avait pas dit explicitement qu'elle se tairait, il pensait qu'elle le ferait. 

            Il espérait rester encore un moment ici.. mais un jour il faudrait qu'il parte, son monde lui manquait et il sentait l'appel de ses amis à travers les âges. Il était sûr qu'il leur manquait, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il croyait ça, mais il le croyait. Et un jour il devrait partir.

            C'était quelque chose auquel il peinait à se faire.. Il faudrait qu'il abandonne ce temps un jour, il ne pouvait rester éternellement ici.. Pourtant, il s'y était habitué, évidement, ce temps le rendait triste, mais il lui faisait du bien aussi. Ici il n'avait pas regards de travers.

            On ne le voyait pas comme le sauveur de l'univers, on en pensait pas qu'il allait toujours sauver le monde. On ne le dévisageait pas. On ne lui rappelait pas qu'il n'avait rien fait pour Cédric. Non, ici c'était reposant.. Ça l'aurait été encore plus si il ne devait pas toujours se cacher, et faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait.

            Mais c'était le revers de la médaille, il en fallait bien un après tout.. Sur cette terre, on ne peu pas trouver de monde parfais.. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand même lequel des deux mondes il préférait. Il avait vécu et grandi dans l'autre, il avait des amis et tout ça, mais ici il était en paix, et il pouvait rencontrer des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voir dans son temps.

            Il ne tenait pas à faire ce choix maintenant.. C'était quasiment noël.. Il verrait bien après. D'ailleurs en parlant de Noël, il ne restait plus que trois jours.. Il prendrait ces décisions après….

_***Fin du chapitre 23***_

_Voila ! Le chap est fini.. Arwen et Alba, ben on vous voit pas du tout ici… Dans le prochain plus sans doute… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?Je l'ai un peumoins aimé moi..mais bon…. _

_Maintenant in passe aux repnses aux reviews…_

_Fini le lundi 31 Mars_

_Corrigé le mercredi 2 Avril_

**Linalyna** : Hello, alors c'était comment ton rdv ? Drakkar, bien il veut bien t'emmener en finlande, si t'as pas peur d'avoir froids, mais faudra d'abord que je le debarrasse des lianes^^ Ben oui, chui mechante avec lui ! Avef Legolas ausis, mais ça c'est normal kje l'm po cet elfe sans cerveau (dsl pr ces fan..Meme si personen en devrait l'aimer !)  Ben si Drcao veut boien t'epouser.. Faudrait qu'il le fasse en cachette, lucius sera jamais d'avccord…Drakar pourrait etre votre temoin, et ùoi je pourré etre demoiselle d'honneur ?? Allez dis moi…. PI tes dessins, ben le croquis est fait, faut juste que je mette au propre ton dracounet adoré ! j'l'm bien comment il est , j'esper qu'il te plaira… Bon voila..Bizzooo Et explique moi pr le ciel !

**Nina** : Hello ! Bon, je vé t'expliquer pk les auteurs font ça. C'est tout simplment parce que qd on ecrit, notre cerveau secrete une substance qui est normalment presente dans notre organisme, en grande quantité c'est la sadicorine. Cette hormone, nous pousse a faire du mal aux lecturs, en leur coupant la fic au meilleur moment, tout les autuers n'en sont pas attein, mais beaucoup. Les docteurs cherchent un vaccin, amis jusqu'à e jour il n'y  aucun traitement…dsl…mais les auteurs satisfint quand même certaines attente des leurs lecteur.. la preuve Nina, ici on ne parle que De Sibylle et Célé.. Contente que t'm ben Sibylle ! bizzz

**Ga-L** : Hello : Encore une qui voit du Draco partout..j'ai expliqué en haut, pourquoi c'est quand même un peu simple… Tout n'est pas dans son surnom, mais dans son nom entier… c'est tout… Merci pr les compliemnt en tk !!! bizzz

**Fizzy**: Hello !! Ouais Vive Arwen ! Elle me fait bien rire elle..J'aime bien faire elle et Naa, parce que avec elle je peut tout m'autoriser vu qu'elles sont inventée.. Toi aussi tu vois Draco… Je vé po me repeter lis plus haut… mais sache que qd mm j'ai pas rpis ce prenom pour que ça soit très evident…Mais reflechoissons, si c t réellement vtre draco, pk aurait il été envoyé a griffondor hein ? De plus ce n'est pas avec Harry qu'il s'entend bien mais avec Célé.. et pusi se faire une opinion des maraudeurs, n'est pas si compliqué..ca doit eter visible non ? Rose, je persiste a dire qu'elle aussi tt est ds son nom…c qyuais le mm ssyspteme pour Drakkar, ce qui explique, que c po ds les syllabe quon trouve… Mais cherche et tu trouveras… Sinon, tu cherche le mari de qui ? Ton perso ou Rose.. Rose n'a plus de mari alors… Pour ton perso, ben son mari est p_e avec ceux que t'a cité, p-e pas…^^ Je sais c'est sadique…Bon voila Biizzzoooo

**Lunicorne** : Tu trouve l'histoire longue ? Ben euh… T'es pas sortie de tes peine, y'a minimun 10chaps encore….^^bizz et merci pr les compliments…

**Melepha** : Hello..ben oui, avc moi qui dit surprise dit delire^^…

**Clem** : ENCORE ???? Mais vous voyez du draco partt, pire que ma sœur… bon t'en fé po jten ve po, joré p-e po du prendre drakkar comme surnom mais bon…

**Miya**** Black :** Hello ! Ma fic t'as fait baver ? Moi aussi!! ..Humm….*replonge ds ces pensée, peuplée de Sirius sans chemises* bon, ben euh… Il est bo non? Contente que tu aimes pi contente que t'ai ri de ma surprise finale!!bizzz

**Big**** apple** : hello ! je vais bien merci ! Enfin je suis en peu malade, mais en ce moment, qui ne l'ai pas.pis jvien de finir le porccahin chapitre ! Et bien, ce que ce disait Célé et Sibylle, c'était la !^^ ! Merci pr les compliments.Bizzz

9 Reviews… Que ça ? mais c'est deja beaucoup quand même ..Donc merci ! Et ne vous en faite, tout ceux qui m'on parlé de leur Draco, je vous en veux pas ! C'est legitime apres tout…En tout cas, comme vous avez été gentils, voici un preview du prochain chapitre !

***

Le jour de noël, Célé fut réveillée par un cri provenant des douches. Elle fit tout son possible pour garder les yeux fermés, mais c'était dur. Elle avait encore la tête dans les vaps, et il lui fallu quelques temps afin de réaliser ou quand et qui elle était.. Il sentait qu'il était dans son lit…

            Mais c'était un cri féminin qui venais de percer le silence.. Que faisait une fille dans son dortoir. Ouis en portant ces mains a son visage, il sentit ces ongles, et il se rappela qui il était devenu. Il était une femme.. Donc il était dans le dortoir des filles, et l'une d'entre elles venait de pousser un hurlement a vous glacer les sang.

***

_Voila ! Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?_


	24. Joyeux noel petites lianes

_Voici le 24ème chapitre de Sphère eh oui déjà !!_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle decouvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur et Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 24 : Joyeux noël petites lianes…

            Le jour de noël, Célé fut réveillée par un cri provenant des douches. Elle fit tout son possible pour garder les yeux fermés, mais c'était dur. Elle avait encore la tête dans les vapes, et il lui fallut quelques temps afin de réaliser où, quand et qui elle était. Il sentait qu'il était dans son lit…

            Mais c'était un cri féminin qui venais de percer le silence.. Que faisait une fille dans son dortoir. Mais en portant ses mains à son visage, il sentit ses ongles, et il se rappela qui il était devenu. Il était une femme.. Donc il était dans le dortoir des filles, et l'une d'entre elles venait de pousser un hurlement à vous glacer les sang.

            A côté il entendit une voix éthérée demander ce qu'il se passait.. La voix de Sibylle… Harry ramena encore plus les couvertures sur son nez. Il ne voulait pas se faire réveiller. Il avait d'ailleurs oublié aussi le jour que l'on était sinon, il se serait levé. Enfin non, peut-être pas. Il n'attendait pas de cadeau il ne savait pas si il en aurait, mais de toute manière il n'en voulait pas. Il aurait eu l'impression d'ouvrir ceux d'une autre. Comme beaucoup de choses ici d'ailleurs.

            Il se sentait toujours assez gêné d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Célé, même si il passait son temps à se répéter qu'il était Célé donc que c'était devenu ses affaires, il ne pouvait se défaire de se drôle de sentiment. Le cri retentit à nouveau.. C'était une fois de trop. Il jeta les draps et s'assit.

            En face de lui Sibylle était à genoux sur son lit. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis d'un commun accord se levèrent sans même faire attention aux cadeaux qui était disposés plus ou moins en ordre sur le plancher. Non, la curiosité était trop forte et elles allèrent vers les douches.

             Le cri venait des douches. Harry n'était qu'a quelques mètres de la porte, quand Sibylle le retint par l'épaule. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il lui fallut un certain avant de réaliser, ce dont Sibylle dut s'apercevoir.

« C'est les douches des filles jeune homme » Murmura t'elle « De plus il n'y a qu'une fille a part nous dans ce dortoir… Lily »

            Harry comprit pourquoi Sibylle disait ça. Pendant quelques mois il avait profité de ça double identité pour mater dans les douches, mais maintenant Sibylle savait qui il était.. et puis elle savait aussi que Lily deviendrait sa mère. Et en effet se serait assez malsain pour lui d'aller dans la douche. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette image de ses pensées.

            Sibylle entra donc seule dans la douche des filles. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Pourtant elle avait bien entendu la voix de Lily dans les douches… A moins qu'elle soit partie par les canalisations. Elle secoua la tête.. Non, c'est impossible. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de s'enlever cette image un peu folle de la tête. Lily n'était tout de même pas mimi Geignarde.

« SIBYLLE ! »

            C'était encore la voix de Lily. Mais il n'y avait personne… Pas la moindre… Pourtant elle devait bien être là, quelque part… mais où…

« JE SUIS AU PLAFOND !!! »

            Sibylle releva la tête. En effet Sibylle était au plafond. Elle était collée au mur par des lianes vertes qui s'étaient enroulées autour d'elle, autour de ses bras, de ses jambes, et de sa taille, empêchant par la même occasion son peignoir de tomber.  La Gryffondor avait le visage rouge, comme si trop de sang lui était monté au cerveau.

            Ces cheveux auburn tombaient vers le sol, irrémédiablement attirés par la gravité terrestre. Une lueur de peur intense brillait dans ces yeux. Les lianes semblaient sortir directement du plafond. Certaines même n'enlaçaient la jeune fille, mais bougeaient à leur aise.

            Le plafond tout entier était tapissé de vert feuille. Les lianes grouillaient, s'emmêlaient s'entrelaçaient, sans pour autant qu'on puisse les démêler. Leur corps gracile et fin se tortillait dans tout les sens, et au bout des lianes, on aurait pu voir des tête de serpents, tellement le bout était allongé.

            Elles n'avaient pas d'yeux, pourtant on pouvait en imaginer sans peine au bout des 'têtes' de ces lianes. On aurait dit que chaque tige avait son libre arbitre car elles bougeaient chacune à leur aise, suivant plus leur instinct qu'un quelconque but commun.

« S'il te plait sort moi de là ! »

« Je vais essayer mais comment ?! »

« Ça je ne sais pas plus que toi ! »

« Tu parles d'un jour de Noël ! Je suis sure que c'est ces connards de Maraudeurs qu'on fait le coup ! Sans te vexer Sissi »Rajouta-t-elle rapidement en se rappelant que Sibylle sortait avec l'un d'eux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… pourquoi les auraient-ils mises dans les douches, moi ou Célé aurions pu y entrer avant. »

            Pendant ce temps, une liane avait attrapé un walkman, venu d'on en sait pas où, et mettait en marche la musique. Mais comme la liane n'avait d'oreilles, la musique que diffusait l'écouteur se répandit dans la pièce.. C'était une musique qu'aucune des deux filles ne connaissaient.

            C'était une voix d'homme qui chantait à toute vitesse d'un air sacadé.. Tout sauf ce qui passait à la radio à l'époque. Son anglais était plus que familier.. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait d'où venait ce walkman.. Mais la liane semblait apprécier la musique.. C'était :

'Yo, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy   
There is vomit on his sweater already  
Moms forgettin' he's nervous   
But on the surface he looks calm and ready   
To drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting   
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud   
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how? Everybody's jokin' now   
The clock's run out, time's up, over BLOW! '  
  
  
  


            Les deux filles n'avaient jamais entendu cette musique.. Et pendant un moment, Sibylle ne pensa même plus à libérer Lily, et cette dernière ne pensait même plus à se libérer.. Mais la musique ne donnait pas que dans la salle d'eau.. dans le dortoir aussi..

            Quand Harry entendit ça, il sentit son cœur faire un bond.. Que venait faire cette musique ici ! Il connaissait cette musique et pas qu'un peu… Mais ce qui l'intéressait surtout c'était de savoir d'où elle venait.. Par ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait ou amener ça ici…

            Il n'avait pas prit le temps d'emmener ces disques en venant dans ce temps.. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait fait… Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, se foutant pas malade ce que dirai Sibylle et en priant pour que Lily soit habillée. Oui, elle l'était… mais ..

            La liane ne s'attaquai plus qu'à Lily, un des lianes c'était approchée de Sibylle et c'était enroulée autour de sa cheville. La devineresse ne s'en était pas aperçu, trop occupée a chercher comment libérer sa camarade. Ce fut Harry en arrivant qui lui cria : 

« Sibylle ! Ta jambe ! »

            Sibylle baissa la tête… Mais trop tard, elle ne pu que constater ce qui c'était passé pendant son moment d'inattention… la liane la souleva par la jambe, et bientôt elle se retrouva aussi au plafond, pendant qu'une autre liane continuait d'écouter la musique..

            Célé aussi entendait clairement la musique, cherchant à trouver une réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il vit le walkman dans ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de main, qui était plutôt une liane enroulée autour de l'objet. Le walkman était quand même un vieux modèle.

            Célé soupira, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de déception ou de soulagement. Dans un sens si il aurait trouvé là un discman ou un nouveau modèle, cela aurait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas le seule égaré temporel, mais ça lui attirerait aussi sans doute des ennuis, car l'objet intriguerait et qu'on chercherait à qui il aurait pu apporter ce genre d'ustensiles ici.

            Mais non, c'était un vieux modèle, qu'elle datait des années 80, ça tombait bien on était en 82. Le walkman avait du être traité magiquement, car des petites étincelles, sans doutes dues à la magie ressortaient du compartiment à piles de l'objet. Ça expliquait pourquoi ça marchait dans Poudlard.

            Célé n'avait pas d'autre hypothèse que celle ou la version qu'il connaissait, celle de 2002 était tout simplement une reprise, même si il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une plus vieille version, c'était la seule explication plausible. Et il la croyait. Maintenant il fallait quand même qu'il libère les deux filles.

Célé sorti en courant. Elle alla attraper sa baguette sous son oreiller. Elle revint a toute allure vers la salle de bain. Elle pointa sa baguette en l'air, sans vraiment savoir que faire.. Elle ne voulait pas blesser quelqu'un ni les laisser là.. Que faire..

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ! »Répondit Lily « Mais quoi que tu fasse, dépêche toi ! Je peine ! »

« Va chercher les gars ! Si Lily a raison, et que c'est leur œuvre, ils pourront tout défaire.. même si ça m'étonnerai que ce soit eux »Ajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

            Célé ne se fit pas prier et parti à toute vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de mieux s'habiller que son pyjama Nounours, elle entra en trombe dans le dortoir des gars. Et... Rentra en plein dans un des gars.. Elle tomba à terre à côté d'un gros paquet bleu étoilé, le garçon tomba aussi. Quand elle se releva, elle pu constater que c'était Remus, et qu'il avait l'air affolé.

            Ces cheveux étaient en bataille, et il avait la marque de sa taie d'oreiller imprimée sur la joue. Harry pensa à juste titre qu'il venait à peine de se lever, même si on était à noël.. La fin de ces métamorphoses lycanthropes, celles du mois, n'étaient pas si loin.. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que c'était fini.

            Ces métamorphoses duraient à peu près trois jours à chaque fois. Sur ce il s'estimait heureux, car pour certains autres loup-garou, cela durait une semaine entière. Il était heureux de ne pas en être là. Les métamorphoses étaient déjà dures à supporter pendant trois jours alors pendant sept…

            Car le nombre de jour où durait les métamorphoses ne dépendaient pas seulement de la lune ou pas.. ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elles se passaient pendant la pleine lune. Mais le nombre de jours dépendaient.. Pour certaines personnes c'était trois. Parfois non.. C'était génétique. C'était le corps qui réglait tout.

« Célé ? »

« Remus ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »Demandèrent-ils en même temps

« Le filles sont emprisonnées dans les douches »

« Les gars sont emprisonnés dans les douches ! »

« HEIN ? »S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps

            Célé se dirigea vers les douches des gars, sans demander son reste. Elle n'était jamais entré dans ces douches.. Et elle le regrettait.. Parce que dans son temps, la douche des gars, n'était pas aussi belles.. En plus des douches, avait été installé une grande baignoire ovale.

            Leur salle d'eu était lumineuse et brillante. La baignoire était d'un blanc immaculé et les pommeaux étincelaient comme de l'argent pur. Le carrelage était parfaitement propre, ciré et clair. La pile de serviettes rouges et or était entreposée sur une petite étagère de bois verni. 

            Il n'y avait que le lavabo qui faisait un peu désordre dans tout ce rangement et cet ordre, mais après tout c'était les maraudeurs, pleins de contradictions.. Il était beau et intelligents, ce qui déjà était une grande contradiction. Ils étaient farceurs, mais aimés. Ils ne respectaient aucunes règles, mais avaient les meilleures notes.

            Et le lavabo reflétait cette contradiction permanente. Au lieu d'être lise, parfaitement impeccable, et sans rien dessus, il était recouvert de produits quelconque, des bombes de teintures pour cheveux,'Color'hair et vos cheveux prennent de la gaieté' , du gel Lissenpli, Même quelques bigoudis…

            On pouvait aisément deviner que tout cet attirail appartenait à Sirius, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une bombe bleue, de la crème à raser, a moins que James ou Remus.. Mais il n'y avait que lui pour avoir tant de chose, et prendre tant soin de ces cheveux..

            Mais Célé n'était pas venue ici pour regarder leur lavabo. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et vit les même lianes que celles qui sévissaient dans les douches des filles.. Drakkar, Sirius et James étaient emprisonnés.. Ils étaient tous en habits de nuit. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se déshabiller.

            Drakkar était en chemise blanche très vague, et aussi en très mauvais état. Le genre de chemise qu'il ne poserait sans doute jamais pour aller en cour, ni même pour sortir. De plus elle ne devait même pas y appartenir, parce qu'elle lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

             Sirius était en caleçon, vêtu d'une manière, et suspendu, qui n'aurait pas déplu a la plus grande majorité de Poudlard.. Car même si Harry était un gars, il devait reconnaître que Sirius n'était pas mal du tout. Ainsi vêtu il laissait voir son torse musclé et ces cheveux qui pendaient autour de son visage lui donnait un air plus séduisant que jamais 

            James était celui qui était sans doute le moins bizarrement vêtu, du moins pour Harry il était en pantalon de survet'. C'était un vêtement à la fois assez ample pour dormir, mais aussi assez présentable, du moins en 2003. En effet à l'époque d'Harry, la vraie, beaucoup de personnes portaient des pantalons de sport tout les jours.. Dans les années 80 ce n'était pas encore le cas.

             Ils étaient enlacés de la même manière que les deux autres filles. Les lianes les serrant à divers endroits, parfois étroitement, parfois plus lâchement. On avait l'impression qu'ils risquaient de tomber à tout instant. Car il fallait quand même remarquer que les lianes devaient avoir une sacrée force pour les tenir en l'air

            Parce que les maraudeurs ne faisaient pas partis des plus minces de l'école.. Au contraire même pour certains. James lui était quand même plutôt maigre.. D'ailleurs, pensa Harry, ça devait être de famille, Drakkar était dans la moyenne, et Sirius, n'était pas mince lui, mais ce n'était pas comme Peter de la graisse, mais plutôt des muscles, et des épaules carrées.. ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles les filles le trouvait si beau.

« Célé qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Sirius « Je te rappelle que c'est les douches des gars ici… » Ajouta-t-il comme si c'était parfaitement normal d'être attaché par la taille au plafond. 

« A moins que tu ne veuille mater.. »Continua le brun au cheveux long.

            Célé soupira intérieurement, décidément, Sirius était, est et serait toujours Sirius. Même attaché en l'air par une liane d'origine inconnue, il trouvait le moyen de dire ou faire des débilités. En un sens c'était quand même un bon point. Ses amis l'aimaient pour ça.

             Dans n'importe quelle situation, il était capable de trouver un bon côté et de faire rire. Il ne montrait jamais, ou alors très rarement, sa tristesse, ou des sentiments négatifs. Il était toujours prêt à faire rire, ou sourire. C'était mieux qu'un doliprane©, car plus rapide…

            Mais voir ça, ne rendait pas spécialement Harry heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pense à l'homme qu'il allait devenir. Un homme qui aurait le visage meurtri et blessé. Qui ne sourirait plus que très rarement… c'était si bizarre… Et ça semblait aussi si loin.

            Ça ne faisait pas la même chose que pour James. James il ne l'avait pas connu, il ne l'avait vu que dans des photos ou entendu dans les racontars des maraudeurs… mais pas pour de vrai, il n'avait pas d'image négative de lui.. Par contre pour Sirius. Là il y en avait des images négatives.

            Il connaissait le Sirius un peu psychopathe, sur ce point pas de changement dans la jeunesse, mais il n'avait plus cette lueur de malice dans les yeux, ni se sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tout ça était fini. Plus de sourire, plus de lueurs, mais un regard voilé, terni par les années de prison, et une bouche serrée.

             Harry imagina un instant les deux côtes à côtes. Ils étaient si différents, si… Il en trouvait pas les mots. Quand un voyait Sirius à quinze ans et qu'on essayait de l'imaginer à trente-cinq, on ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il allait devenir, on le voyait en séduisant, mignon, les traits un peu plus marqué, mais un beau gars quoi..

            Tandis que si on prenait le Sirius de trente-cinq ans, on ne pouvait que peiner à imaginer qu'il ai pu être comme ça jeune ! On ne pouvait penser que si jeune, il était si différent… mais après tout, le futur est bien souvent imprévisible, sauf quand on en vient rectifia mentalement Harry.

« Tu sais comment nous faire descendre ? »

C'était Drakkar qui avait dit ça. Ça coupe un peu au bol lui donnait des cheveux quand même assez long, jusqu'au oreilles à peu près, qui tombaient aussi attirés par la terre. Seul, James gardait une coupe convenable. Ça devait être l'une des seule situation ou James paraissait comme le mieux coiffé.

« En réalité, je n'en sais rien ! Les filles sont aussi dans le même état.. J'étais venu vous voir pour trouver de l'aide.. mais apparemment, je me suis gourée ! »

« Par les filles tu veux dire.. »Commença Drakkar

« Lily ???!!!!!!!! »

« Sibylle !!!????!!! »Demandèrent les deux garçons.

            Célé hocha la tête. Mais son attention fut bientôt déviée.. Comme dans les douches des filles, les lianes n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.. Si chez les filles elles avaient pris un walkman, ici elles avaient un livre dans les mains. Un livre qu'elle regardaient apparemment avec intérêt, si on pouvait dire regarder, dans la mesure ou elle n'avait pas d'yeux.

            On ne savait pas réellement où était leur têtes, mais elles agissaient comme si elles en avaient. Evidemment, si jamais elles avaient une tête et que l'on la trouvait se serait facile, il suffirait de leur tuer le cerveau et c'était bon.. Célé avait bien déjà pensé à lancer un sort, mais le problème était qu'elle était enroulées autour de gens à qui elle tenait.

            Et si jamais elle ratait les lianes ? Ou pire, qu'elle les touchait et que les victimes tombaient.. Harry voulait tout sauf faire du mal à ses amis.. même si il était indiscutable qu'il avait une très grande faculté pour s'attirer les emmerdes, il ne tenait pas à partager ce don avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment nous sortir de là ? »Demanda son père.

Célé secoua négativement la tête. A ce moment là, Remus entra dans la salle de bain, essoufflé, le visage rouge. Il avait l'air d'avoir parcouru un sprint

« Et puis, de toute façon,  ce serait bien trop dangereux ! Imaginez que les lianes vous lâche ou qu'on vous rate ! »

            Célé lança un regard interrogateur à Remus il avait lu dans ces pensées ou quoi ? C'était peut-être l'une des conséquences de la lycanthropie après tout.. Par contre, les trois gars ne semblaient pas apprécier la remarque de Mumus.

« C'est malin ! Mais on descend comment ?? »Commença Sirius avec mauvaise humeur

« J'ai pas que ça à faire moi je vous signale, alors je veux descendre ! »Renchérit Drakkar

            Pour toute réponse une liane lui cracha au visage. C'était la liane en question qui était en train de lire le Kama sutra qu'elle avait sans doute piqué à Sirius. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'était pas très contente de voir la liane fouiller dans ses affaires. Même si il n'était pas du genre très pudique, il y'avait quand même des limites..

            Bon pour le moment ce n'était que son livre de chevets, tous les autres maraudeurs savaient que le livre dormait sous le lit à Sirius, et quasiment tous l'avaient au moins feuilleter à part Peter qui, quand on lui avait proposer, avait dit 'non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, y a pas de gâteaux.'

            Mais qui sait, peut-être que ses lianes perverses allaient fouiller plus loin, il avait quelques artefacts qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout révéler à tout le monde. Il avait quand même ses secrets. Mais bon, pour l'instant les lianes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir chercher plus loin et se contentaient parfaitement de ce qu'elles avaient trouvé..

« En tout cas elles ont l'air intéressées par tes livres. »Remarqua Drakkar, dont le sang commençait quelque peu à monter au cerveau et qui se sentait de plus en plus rouge.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant pour une plante là-dedans ! »Murmura James à Célé

« Siri, t'as qu'à leur montrer la pratique peut-être qu'elles nous relâcheront comme ça ! »Se moqua James

« Hein ???!!! Je suis pas plantophile je te rappelle !! »

Drakkar faillit s'étouffer en essayant de rire, mais il avait oublié qu'il était fixé au plafond « Plantophile ??? T'as prit ça où ?? »

« Eh bien tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Arrête Siri, Drakkar va s'étouffer ! »Dit James en désignant Drakkar encore plus rouge et en réprimant un éclat de rire.

            Du côté des filles ce n'était guère mieux, c'était même pire pour être exact. Elles étaient toutes seules. Sans personne en bas. Les bras et les jambes tendues et accrochées au plafond, elles avaient la trouille, à elles aussi le sang montait à la tête, et leurs articulations et leurs muscles commençaient a s'engourdir.

            Elles ressentait l'embêtante douleur des crampes qui s'insinuaient dans leurs bras et jambes, la lassitude leur gagnant le corps. Dieu que cette position était épuisante, on n'avait pas fait les humains pour être scotchés au plafond, on comprenait pourquoi.

            Cette situation rappelait à Lily des moments de son enfance. Quand elle était petite, elle se plaisait à s'allonger sur le vieux canapé sur le dos et regarder en l'air. Imaginant que le plafond était le sol et vie versa. Elle imaginait le plafond, devenu le sol s'étaler devant ces pieds.

            Et elle tendait ses pieds à l'équerre, et marchait, par illusions d'optiques interposées, au plafond. C'était un amusement pour la petite fille qu'elle était, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait réellement un jour au plafond. Ces souvenirs la étaient restés enfouis dans sa mémoire.

            Mais bizarrement quand ce à quoi on joue enfant ce réalise, on ne prend pas le même plaisir que dans ses jeux puérils.. Elles jouait aussi à faire la sorcière, elle déterrait toute sortes de plante et sur la petite table à l'arrière de son école de CE1 avec quelques amis elle s'imaginait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle faisait ses potions..

            Et le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était réellement une sorcière, elle avait d'abord été saisie d'une fabuleuse joie. Mais elle avait vite déchanté.. Il ne suffisait pas de prendre un baguette et de dire abracadabra.. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué.. Il fallait saisir tout les mouvements , les appuis et relâchements, les inflexions… sans oublier les modulations de la voix pour la formule qui était souvent bien plus du latin ou du grec que Kabbalistique.

            Pareil pour les potions, elle que la matière enchantait pourtant au départ avait vite été découragée.. Quand elle avait vu le dictionnaire des plantes magiques de 400page, qu'elle était sensée savoir par cœur à la fin de l'année, elle n'avait plus éprouvé la même attirance pour la discipline des plantes, préférant se consacrer aux enchantements.

« A quoi tu pense ? »

Lily tourna la tête, ayant pendant un moment oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais c'était bel et bien Sibylle qui était là, qui venait de lui parler.

« oh, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à repenser à mon enfance et mes jeux.. »

« Ah bon ? Fait m'en profiter ! Je m'emmerde, Célé aurait pu éviter de se barrer. »

            Lily accepta, n'ayant que ça à faire, et raconta comment elle se faisait marcher au plafond, quand elle était petite. La réaction de la voyante fut celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.. c'est-à-dire que Sibylle se mit à rire, enfin elle essaya, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement rire, étant quand même à l'envers, c'était un peu comme boire couchée…

« T'en avais de ces jeux ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas des zarbs toi aussi ! »

« Bien.. Euh… »Elle fi mine de réfléchir. « Et bien je parodiai des chansons.. »

Lily ouvrit de grand yeux à la fois étonnée.. et …étonnée..

« Oui, mais des petites conneries, niveau arueh areuh.. »

« Allez chante ! »

« Comment veux-tu je suis suspendue au plafond, je te dis pas à quel point ça me fait chier cette position.. »

« Tu préfère laquelle ? »

« Quelle quoi ? »Sibylle fixait Lily avec un regard ou se lisait l'incompréhension

« Position ! Avec un Sirius pour petit copain c'est quand même une question à se poser non ? »Ajouta Lily le plus normalement du monde.

Sibylle s'empourpra, et détourna la tête « Je ne tiens pas à coucher de sitôt avec lui ! »

« Avoue que quand tu sors avec un mec tu n'y pense pas… Avoue »

« Tu y a pensé avec Rogue ? »

« Oui.. »Répondit Lily avec un ton expliquant clairement qu'elle ne tenait pas à s'épancher sur le sujet.

« Et vous avez été plus loin que la pensée ? »Demanda Sibylle à moitié amusée à moitié horrifiée.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas… »

            Si Sibylle n'avait pas été attachée en position du christ au plafond, elle en serait tombée par terre. Au fur et à mesure, qu'elle se remettait du choc. L'image d'un Rogue nu en train de… Non, il fallait absolument qu'elle s'enlève cette image de la tête. Lily sembla remarquer ce à quoi Sibylle pensait et essaya de relever la tête dans un mouvement de dédain, mais ne parvint qu'à se cogner la tête contre le plafond

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est… C'est… »

« C'est comme ça point ! je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça, pour que tu te foute de ma gueule ! »

« ça va, ça va, c'est juste que ben.. C'est assez choquant mais bon si t'aime.. »

« Et j'aime ! »

« Ça veut dire que tu ??? »

            Et les muscles de Sibylle se relâchèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle venait de s'évanouir. Sans les lianes qui ne voulaient pas la lâcher, elle serait tombée par terre. Si Lily avait pu elle aurait croisé les bras, dans un geste de colère. Maintenant elle allait réellement se faire chier, sans même personne à qui parler..

            Chez les gars ça réfléchissait dur. Eux non plus ne tenaient pas vraiment à rester suspendus aux plafond le reste de leur vie. Remus et Célé avaient sortis leurs baguettes, une des lianes ayant tenté de les attaquer et de les emmener en haut eux aussi. Chacun cherchait une solution

« Déjà, si on savait quelle plante c'est… »

« Ce n'est pas une plante courante en tout cas… »Commença Drakkar. Les autre se tournèrent ou essayèrent. Devant leurs regards interrogateur, il se résigna a expliquer. « Je ne connais pas cette plante, pourtant je suis très bon en herbologie. »

« Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser alors ? »Demanda Sirius, dont le front commençait a se perler de gouttes de sueurs.

« Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, pour vous aider ! »Se proposa Remus « Un professeur par exemple. »

« Mais ne dis ce qui se passe ici à personne se qu'il se passe ici, on à notre réputation ! »Répliqua James.

Remus acquiesça et quitta la pièce, en courant, Célé elle, dit qu'elle allait voir les filles, voir comment elles s'en sortaient.

***Fin du chapitre 24***

_Eh oui déjà ! Que pensez vous de ce chap ?Vous aimez les lianes ?  Moi oui ! Pis Arwen, et Nara, dsl, on voit pas vos persos là non plus, c'est parce que le coup des lianes n'était pas prévu du tout…dsl.. mai dans le prochain promis on vous voix !_

_J'espère que vous avez tout retrouvé la chanson ! Sinon.. je ….je … Vous tue !!!!_

_Maintenant, on passe au reponses aux reviews..J'en ai pas eu beaucoup…snif… Vous aimez pu ma fic ?_

**Miya**** black** : Tiens une fan de Siri, non ? bon ben tk, c po grave si ta po dinspiration…t'a reviewé ! Tk vala la suite est la, contente ? T'm ?

**Melepha**** : **Eh bien, Lily n'aura pas vraiment le temps de reagir, prise dans les lianes, elle a eu d'autres chose a penser ! N'est ce pas ? ^^ tk t'en fé pas, il y'aura des consequences a ce qu'elle a entendu mais pas tout de suite !!^^

**Lunicorne**: Ça manquait de blague ? Et bein c'est chose reglée ! Maintenant, la c plutot drôle non ? Moi j'trouve.. mais bon, je ne peut pas faire des blagues dans tous les chap, se serait improbable, on en ris pas tout les jours, malheureusement…snif, mais bon, la c'est quand même pas du serieux !!^^

**Lilnalyna**** qu'a mis quatre fois le même mess, et que j'ai même pas la fin de sa review** : Hello !Dsl le dernier coup, mais en fete j'ai parlé de lianes alors que la c'était le chap de slianes, je me goure, mais bon, la tu vas carrement me suicider ! le pov, coincé en l'air ! Apres il viendra peut etre te voir ! ou alors..ché po, mais fo d'abord que je le debarrasse des lianes !!dis moi comment tu pe prendre ta baguette si t'a un couteau ds une main, et une hache dans l'autre ?hein ? c dur ça ! A mons que tu ai trois bras !^^ moi ten fé po g mon AK47avc moi ! il est gentil ! ^^Pis alors c'était comment ton rdv, passque la review a été coupée, snif, fodra que tu me reraconte ! Qu'a dons fait Draco pour te rechauffer… Chui pas sure de vouloir les details…^^bizzzzz

**Alba **: Hello !! alors quoi de neuf ?T'en fé po ds le prochain chap on voit bcp Nara !^^ pis ben ça te fé si bizarre que ça de te voir en haut^^ ché po ça m'est jm arrivée ! Tk jatend de voir ce que ça va donenr la version Hp de grease !^^chui sure que c bien en fete !!Chui tt contente que ma fic soit dans tes preferées…merci chui tt rouge ! merci encore ! T'en fé po c po grave que t'ai po reviewé…jte pardonne! bizzzz

Que 5reviews? C'est peu pour cette fic, meme si ben voila... Vous aimez pu ? ché po mais bon…tk ya po assez de review pour que je fasse un preview…


	25. Comment on descend?

_Voici le 25ème chapitre de Sphère ! Et oui déjà !!Bon, je suis désolée, j'ai commencé ce chapitre vendredi dernier, mais j'ai traîné, normal, j'ai un emploi du temps pourri, plein de cours, et donc je m'y mets, aujourd'hui vendredi, à faire les cinq dernières pages de ce chapitre…_

_J'ai énormément, peiné à faire les réactions d'Harry qui sont  la septième page, j'ai peiné à trouver des mots pour ne pas faire vulgaire et pourtant expliquer… Ça a été dur… Pour un mec c'est facile, y a plein de sous entendu possible, pour une fille c'est plus dur, et j'en connais moins…_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé des chapitres précédants : Un nouveau arrive :  Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle decouvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur , Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle.Le matin de Noel ,Des plantes emprisonent Sibylle lily Sirius drakkar et James au plafond… _

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

__

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

Chapitre 25 : Comment on descend ?

            Remus sortit en courant de salle de Griffondor, et commença à descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il avait plusieurs choix, autant qu'il y avait de professeurs. Mais lequel devait il aller voir ? La prof de botanique, celle de DCFM, ce qui d'ailleurs aurait été le plus intéressant d'un point personnel, ou un autre.

            A moins qu'il ne vaille mieux qu'il aille à l'infirmerie. Tous ces choix se bousculaient dans sa tête, cherchant celui qui serait le mieux. Il pesait le pour et le contre à toute vitesse. Après tout, oui, il irait d'abord à l'infirmerie c'était le plus près, au 4ème étage, et puis après il irait chercher un prof.

            Il courait tellement sans regarder ou il mettait les pieds, courant machinalement, qu'il failli rentrer dans deux filles. Il les évita de justesse et sans se préoccuper des deux, repartit pour courir, quand un cri l'interpella

« REMUS ?? Déjà tu pourrais t'excuser ! Et nous souhaiter Joyeux noël ! »

            Remus eut à ce moment des envies de meurtres. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'excuser, ses amis étaient emprisonnés par de lianes folles, et il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Mais il leva quand même les yeux vers la fille qui avait dit ça. Il la connaissait.

            Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient autre qu'Arwen et Nara. Elle était étonnée de voir un Remus dans cette état, qui était si loin de son calme et de son flegme habituel.  

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda Nara

            Remus hésita un moment a lui répondre. Il ne connaissait pas Nara depuis très longtemps, mais il avait déjà une opinion à son sujet. Elle lui semblait être la fouteuse de merde de l'école, toujours curieuse, sans doute trop et qui se chargerait bien vite de tout raconter à tout le monde.

            Mais d'un autre côté, une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas malvenue. Alors tant pas, autant leur dire, de toute façon, c'était pas un secret d'état.. Il leur expliqua vite fait, sans trop de détail, car il était pressé, la situation, et elles eurent des réaction à peu près égales à ce qu'il attendait.

Arwen se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, et demanda « Mais c'est grave ? Ils vont s'en sortir ? Les gars vont bien ? »

            Nara, elle fut plus curieuse, comme d'habitude « C'est quoi comme plante ? Elle mesure combien ? Tu crois qu'elle est dotée d'une intelligence artificielle ? Au Fait Arwy, pourquoi tu t'inquiète que de ça pour les gars ? »Ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Arwen

« Mais parce que, ce sont mes amis non ? »

« Les filles aussi je te signale ! Même peut-être plus ! Tu connais bien mieux Sibylle ! »

Arwen bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, l'air de dire, qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Et Nara ne plus posa plus de question

« Dit Remus, est ce qu'on peut aller les voir ? Je suis sûre que ces plantes sont très intéressante.. »

« Pour retrouver mes amis en première page du journal ? Non merci ! »

« Je jure que je n'écrirai rien sur eux sans leur accord, ou que la mort me soit donnée de la main d'un homme » Puis elle ajouta a voix basse « Mort évidemment, car de celles d'un vivant que Dieu m'en garde »(1) 

            Remus sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais le premier dut l'emporter sur l'autre car il accepta, et donna le mot de passe (Yavanna) aux deux serdaigles, en leur faisant promettre de ne pas le répéter. Puis chacun reparti dans ça direction. Remus reprit sa course folle dans les escaliers, et les deux filles se pressèrent vers la salle des griffondors.

            Elles ne couraient pas, mais n'en étaient pas loin. Pas pour les même raison, non plus. Arwen, c'était parce qu'elle était inquiète pour ses amis, imaginant le pire, émotive comme elle était . Nara, elle c'était par curiosité pure et dure. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait quasiment pas les prisonniers.

            C'était Arwen qui avait lié connaissance avec les maraudeurs, Nara c'était bien gardée d'y aller le temps ou Arwen sortait avec Sirius. A l'origine c'était elle qui voulait sortir avec lui, et finalement, il avait préféré Arwen. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment voulu à son amie, connaissait quand même la réputation de Sirius, mais elle n'allait pas avec Arwen quand cette dernière allait voir Sirius.

            Mais maintenant qu'Arwen avait cassé, elle y allait sans crainte, et sans arrières pensées. De plus Sirius sortait désormais avec Sibylle, ayant bien vite oublié Arwen, Nara n'avait donc plus de raison d'avoir une quelconque gêne en sa présence. Elle n'avait parlé à la bande que deux ou trois fois.

            Mais par contre, cette histoire de lianes, apparemment intelligentes, et  qui les retenaient prisonniers, était très très intéressante, elle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle la.  Elle était sûre que c'était un scoop en or, et que ça ferait une bonne première page pour le prochain journal.

            Elles donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame, qui fut un peu réticente en les voyant entrer, mais qui ne dit mot, vu qu'elles avaient le bon mot de passe, et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Arwen ne fut pas surprise, elle y était déjà entrée, mais Nara, elle n'était jamais entrée dans la pièce.

            Elle fut assez ravie par cette salle, qui ne dépassait pas tant que ça celle de Serdaigle en beauté, mais qui avait quand même un certain charme. Tout ce qui pouvait être en rouge et or, était de ces couleurs, le mobilier était massif et simple contrairement à celui de serdaigle.

            A Serdaigle, le mobilier était léger, au finitions raffinée, les grandes ouvertures, et les tentures, claires, faisaient tout pour donner une impression de légèreté à la pièce. A Griffondor, c'était plutôt la puissance, et l'impression imposante qui était primée. Mais après tout, chaque maison avait son décor propre.

« On va où d'abord ? »Demanda Nara, en montrant d'un signe de tête les escaliers qui menaient aux deux dortoirs.

            Arwen réfléchi un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quel escalier menait ou… Elle n'était jamais montée dans les dortoir, même si elle était sortie avec Sirius.. Elle montra du doigt l'escalier de gauche. Elle espérait que ce soit celui des gars, mais elle se trompait.

            Elles entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Les paquets cadeaux étaient par terre, même pas déballés, ce qui était quand même assez intriguant, si elle ne savaient pas ou étaient les filles elles se seraient posées des questions. A serdaigle, les filles c'étaient réveillées vers 5h du matin, réveillées par Shiva, une 5ème année, qui était quelque peu insomniaque. Elles avaient toutes déballé leurs cadeaux, ne pouvant attendre le matin. 

            Mais apparemment, à Griffondor, personne ne c'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour voir ses cadeaux, et maintenant, elles ne risquaient pas de les déballer de sitôt. Elles allèrent à la salle de bain, d'où elles savaient captives les filles. En entrant dans la pièce, elles levèrent les yeux au ciel, et découvrirent le drôle de spectacle.

            Sibylle avait les yeux fermés, semblant évanouie, en chemise de nuit enlacée par des lianes, à ses côtés, Lily. Elle par contre n'était pas du tout évanouie, et accueilli l'arrivée des serdaigles par un grand sourire. Elle aussi était en chemise de nuit et les lianes la retenaient prisonnière.

« Enfin ! J'ai de la visite ! Vous êtes qui ? »

Arwen ne paru pas blessée, ou étonnée par cette remarque, elle n'avait jamais traîné avec Lily, ne la connaissant que de vue et aussi la connaissant de réputation, la seule à sortir avec Rogue.

« Je suis Arwen, tu sais, l'ex de Sirius.. Et voici Nara, une amie. »

Nara, elle regardait Sibylle « pourquoi elle est évanouie ? »

            Lily s'empourpra, ce que remarqua Nara. Mais Nara ne fit pas de commentaire, ne jugeant pas vraiment la situation était opportune pour ce genre de chose.

« On la réveille ? »Demanda Arwen

Nara regarda son amie de haut en bas « comment ? »

Arwen haussa les épaules « On jette de l'eau….. Non ? »

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Nara… Elle aimait bien jouer des tour.. Elle et Arwen échangèrent un regard et sortirent leurs baguettes. En haut, Lily commençait à paniquer..

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Je veux pas mourir non ! »

« T'en fait pas »Prévint Arwen en pointant sa baguette sur Sibylle « _Pistoleraô_! »Crièrent les deux serdaigles en même temps.

            L'eau jailli des baguettes des filles, et par un miracle de visée, atterri en plein sur le visage de l'évanouie. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, il faut quand même un temps pour ce réveiller d'un traumatisme profond. Mais l'eau fit bientôt son effet. La jeune fille se mit à hurler… Comme si elle reprenait une conversation, interrompue avant l'heure

« Lily !!!?? Non !! Me dis pas que vous l'avez fait ! Tout mais pas ça ! »Puis elle s'arrêta regardant en bas, se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Nara, elle semblait intéressée.

La serdaigle haussa un sourcil, et souri « De quoi parlais-tu Sibylle ? De Lily… Mais qui aurait fait quoi ? Avec Rogue ?... Serait ce à quoi je pense ? »

« Non ! Tu ne pense à rien ! »Réfuta immédiatement Lily, mais elle ne vit pas que Sibylle hochait la tête faisant ainsi signe à Nara qu'elle avait vu juste.

            Arwen, elle eu quasiment la même réaction que Sibylle, car une grimace se peint instantanément sur son visage, et elle tira la langue, elle devait être en train d'imaginer la scène.. Lily croisa les bras, style d'être en colère, mais c'était quand même trop drôle pour qu'elle puisse garder l'air sérieux.

« Bon ! Je préfère ne pas y penser… En tout cas les filles, comment on vous fait descendre ? »

« J'aimerai savoir… »Soupira Sibylle

            La devineresse commençait quand même a en avoir marre de cette position inconfortable. Ses bras la tiraient et les lianes lui rentraient dans la peau, comme si c'était des cordages durs comme de la pierre. Ils lui laceraient la peau. Et elle avait mal. Elle souffrait.

« Je vais voir chez les gars, si quelqu'un a trouvé une solution. »Se proposa Nara.

            Arwen hocha la tête, acceptant. Elle n'était pas gênée de rester avec Lily et Sibylle. Pour Nara, c'était pas vraiment la même chose, elle ne connaissait ni l'une ni l'autre. Alors elle allait voir tout le monde. Nara marchait a grands pas (aragorn !!!!!) pour rejoindre ce qu'elle supposait par élimination être les dortoirs des gars.

            Elle grimpa l'escalier les marches quatre à quatre. Le dortoir était dans le même état que celui des filles. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas déballés non plus, et les lits étaient défaits. Elle voyait les boucles blondes de Célé, qui était de dos dans la pièce contiguë à celle du dortoir.

Nara entra dans ce qu'elle supposait être la douche. Elle avait vu juste et pour la première fois elle pénétra dans les douches des griffondor, et elle constata le même spectacle que chez les filles. Célé la dévisagea.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Remus m'a passé le mot de passe ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ces manières ! Maintenant alors t'es libre de venir ici comme tu veux c'est ça ? Donc si tu veux nous piquer la cheminée, ben tu peux le faire ? »S'insurgea Sirius

« Nous piquer la cheminée ?? Mais pourquoi elle voudrait ça ? »Demanda James en se retenant de rire

« Il demande ça parce qu'il n'a pas le moindre gramme de cerveau ! »Lança Drakkar

            Sirius le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien, Il voulait bien faire des plaisanteries de temps en temps, pour détendre l'atmosphère, la tête en bas, et des lianes autour de lui, mais il n'était quand même pas en état de se lancer dans une battle vocale avec le finlandais de service..

« Nara ?! T'as une idée pour nous sortir de là ? »

Elle eu un sourire quelque peu gêné. Et murmura « Non, je suis désolée, mais peut-être que j'aurai une idée… »

« Ouais, peut-être, c'est comme attendre que les vaches apprennent à nager.. »Lança Drakkar qui s'attira les foudres de la jeune fille mais les rires des gars, et même de Célé. Décidément Drakkar était un peu comme Sirius, quelque soit la situation, il ne perdait pas son caractère, ni son piquant.

            Mais Nara ne perdit pas espoir pour autant. Elle espérait quand même trouver quelque chose, et être utile a quelque chose, au lieu de passer pour une conne. Elle réfléchissait a toute vitesse. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se débarrasser de ces lianes…

« Tu sais pas quelle espèce c'est ? »Demanda James

Nara secoua la tête « Désolée, je n'ai jamais beaucoup écouté en botanique.. »

« Bien, tu aurais dû ! »Rappela Drakkar

« Toi non plus tu n'es capable de trouver ce que c'est ! Je te rappelle ! »Répliqua Nara

« Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas suivi les même cours que vous ! Je suis finlandais ! Peut-être qu'ici on apprend ces plantes là ! »

« Alors Célé ou Lily aurait trouvé ! Non, Pas la peine de s'énerver… Cette plante là, est soit rare, soit tout nouvelle, et faite exprès pour nous, je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer en l'aide que va nous apporter Mumus. »Expliqua Sirius avec philosophie.

« Quelqu'un l'aurait faite exprès pour nous ? Mais qui ? »Demanda Drakkar

« Les serpentards évidemment ! »répondit James, mais ce dernier fut arrêté par Sirius

« Non ! Ça ne tient pas ! Si jamais c'était eux, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de faire du mal à Lily qui est quand même la petite copine de Rogue.. A moins que ça ait été fait par une autre bande que celle de Rogue… Pourtant… »

« Putain, toi d'être en hauteur, ça t'améliore ! Tu réfléchis maintenant ! »se moqua James.

Sirius se renfrogna. Il n'aimait quand même pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

« Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un à qui on ne pense pas.. »Suggéra Célé qui observait les lianes.

            Une porte claqua et on entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Célé se recula un peu et regarda qui est ce qui entrait. Même si il était très possible que ce n'était pas dans le dortoir des gars. Mais finalement, si ces personnes venaient dans le dortoir des gars, elle entendait résonner les pas dans l'escalier de bois.

            C'e fut le tête de Remus qui apparu par la cage d'escalier. Il était essoufflé d'avoir couru. Célé s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, un prof ou l'infirmière, le suivre, mais elle se trompait, il était tout seul, ce qui la surpris quand même un peu. C'est donc pourquoi elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'as ramené personne ? »

Remus s'arrêta au niveau de Célé, les mains sur les cuisses, essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Si, il y a quelqu'un qui vient, mais il n'ont pas pu courir.. Je les ai laissé en arrière. »

            Célé fut instantanément soulagée, comme ceux qui étaient haut, d'ailleurs..  Elle avait eu peur un instant que personne n'allait venir les secourir.. Nara elle s'approcha de Remus. Et un instant, Célé eu comme un flash. Nara parlait avec Remus, de quoi, Célé n'entendait pas, mais elle se rappela de quelque chose…

            Il revit ce qu'il avait vu ce fameux soir ou Sibylle avait utilisé la remonté des souvenirs… la jeune femme qui pleurait, et que Arwen essayait de consoler, elle s'appelait Nara, et elle ressemblait bizarrement à celle là… Harry revoyait la scène avec de plus en plus de détail.

            Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Nara, mais c'était la première fois ou il faisait le rapprochement. Pourtant c'était évidement et la première fois quand la jeune fille avait accompagné Arwen, il aurait du s'en rendre compte. Mais non il n'avait pas réagi…

            Peut être parce que ce qu'il avait vu était trop présent dans son esprit et que ça le travaillait de trop, qu'il ne pouvait donc pas prendre de recul sur ça. Mais toujours est il qu'il n'avait pas réagi en entendant pour la première fois le nom de Nara, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

            C'est vrai que dans un sens, il était dur de penser que cette rieuse et jeune fille allait devenir cette femme, triste usée avant l'âge. Difficile, même là, en la voyant inquiète de penser que c'est elle qui jouerait cette scène qu'il avait vu, avec Arwen..

            Pourtant, il n'avait désormais plus le moindre doute. Il était persuadé que cette fille était celle qu'il avait vu, il ne savait pas si Sibylle avait fait le rapprochement ou pas, mais lui il le faisait, et il était sur à 99% de ce qu'il avançait. De plus la jeune fille était vraiment toute gentille avec Remus, ce qui laissait penser bien des choses.

            Elle lui parlait et lui demandait si ça allait, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Était-ce une malédiction ? Mais il semblait que tout ceux qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près des maraudeurs, qui entraient dans la bande devenaient victimes d'un destin noir.

            Était-ce le fatum ou tout simplement la malchance ? Pourtant tout ceux qui devenait de la bande des maraudeurs finissaient mal.. Même si pour Nara, elle ne faisait pas encore partie de la bande, si elle sortait dans le futur, passé pour Harry, avec Harry, obligatoirement, elle ferait partie de la bande.

            Seule, Arwen, se tirerait honorablement de la situation. Peut-être parce que son avenir n'était pas dans la bande. Il savait qu'elle allait se marier, mais avec quelqu'un de normal pas un des maraudeurs, c'est sans doute ce qui la sauverait.. Si jamais elle avait fini avec Sirius, peut-être qu'elle aussi aurait eu un mauvais final.

            Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi cette bande était-elle maudite ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? parce que l'on dirai réellement qu'ils étaient marqué, poursuivis par un malédiction. Tous, Tous, finiraient mal.. Coup du sort ? Ou coup d'une malédiction ?

            Plus le temps passait plus Harry se posait cette question, toujours sans réponse.. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient rien avoir fait pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de l'enfer.. Qui sait ? Toujours est-il qu'en les voyant comme ça, on avait peine à croire qu'ils termineraient comme ils termineraient…

            Bien souvent le futur surprenait, mais dans ce cas plus que tout. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ce sort.. Pourtant le destin s'acharnerait sur eux.. Ceux qui ne mourraient, vivraient dans d'atroces souffrances et souffriraient du regard des autres, même et surtout des gens qu'ils aimaient.

            La porte du dortoir claqua à nouveau. Célé se recula, pour mieux voir qui arrivait. Peut-être était-ce les renforts qu'avait amené Remus ? En tout cas, il ne se trompait pas car c'était des profs qui venaient d'entrer.. Peut-être pas les profs les plus qualifiés, mais ils avaient le mérite d'être là.

            Mlle Rose, la belle prof de DCFM était la, ces longs cheveux blonds voletant derrière elle. Harry ne pouvait mieux la comparer à Fleur Delacour la Française Demi-Velane qui était venue à Poudlard l'année dernière. Mlle Rose avait la même chevelure envoûtante, et aussi le même genre de démarche gracieuse. 

            Par contre Mlle Rose avait une voix plus chaude, plus envoûtante sans doute. Elle portait une robe rouge arrivant à mi-cuisse, et qui avait un décolleté plus que plongeant qui si jamais il aurait été porté en cours, aurait durcit bien des membres… mais nous passerons sur ce sujet…

            Mais elle n'était pas seule, loin de là.. Avec elle, venait l'entraîneur de Quidditch Français… Patrick Delacour, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là, mais qui était venu pour Harry ne savait  quelle raison, mais toujours est-il qu'il était venu. Il venait juste derrière Mlle Rose et Harry pensait savoir pourquoi il restait à marcher derrière elle…

Harry interrogea Remus du regard et dit un remuant seulement les lèvres « Que ça ? »

Remus secoua la tête et répondit de la même manière « Non, mais les autres viennent plus tard.. »

            Mlle Rose entra dans les douches des gars, et instantanément, Sirius, James et Drakkar arrêtèrent de râler sur leur sort. Surtout que leur position de hauteur était assez intéressante, au vu des habits de la prof.. Au moins, elle avait le pouvoir de faire taire les disputes et les mécontentements…

« Que c'est-il passé ? »Demanda l'allumeuse avec sa voix envoûtante.

            Harry était en même temps en train d'essayer du mieux possible de se contenir. Il était une fille, du moins de corps, mais pas d'esprit, et il ne devait pas cacher, qu'en ce moment son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, surtout à propos de la jeune femme qui se trouvait là..

            Evidemment, c'était encore plus dans ces cas là que ne plus avoir son corps lui faisait bizarre. Il savait comment il aurait réagi en gars, mais là en fille, c'était différent, et surtout bizarre.. Il était quand même assez familiarisé avec ces réaction masculines, mais là c'était quand même bien différent..

            Il n'avait pas de signes externes, enfin, pas des visibles aux yeux de tous… Il sentait que quelque chose se passait en bas, il sentait ses muscles se contracter à rythme régulier.. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce corps, qu'il comme on disait vulgairement 'mouillait'.

            Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'une prof comme ça vienne, justement quand il était en fille.. Pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas ce genre de prof à son époque… Parce que en 2003, il voulait fantasmer sur des profs, il avait le choix, entre Sibylle- même si il devait avouer que depuis qu'il l'avait vue sous la douche, il lui arrivait parfois d'y repenser, mais quand même il s'arrêtait bien vite, se rappelant quand même de la femme qu'elle deviendrait…

            Toujours est-il que même si la prof était jolie, elle essayait quand même de trouver le pourquoi du comment de cette drôle de situation. Elle examina les lianes, de loin d'abord puis sorti sa baguette, prononça un sort d'élagage et coupa une liane qui lui tomba dans la main.

            Le morceau se désintégra et à l'endroit ou la liane avait été coupée, trois nouvelles lianes apparurent. Mlle Rose regarda avec attention cette apparition, pas spécialement surprise, ni inquiète.. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde… Surtout pas des maraudeurs.

« Eh !! En plus elles se multiplient !! Non mais oh ! Comment on va faire !!! »

« Au secours !!! Je veux pas mourir je suis trop jeune !!! »Cria Drakkar

« Et lui trop puceau ! »Continua Sirius en montra du doigt James, qui se renfrogna.

            Chez les filles la situation n'était guère mieux. En effet, Même si Arwen était restée avec les deux prisonnières, elle ne savait pas comment faire.. Elle réfléchissait sans pour autant trouver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun prof ne venait à leur secours.. Est-ce que Mumus avait réussi ? Elle n'en savait rien

« Lily ? Tu peux me raconter comment ça a commencé ? »Demanda Arwen.

            En effet, pour essayer de vaincre un ennemi il faut d'abord bien le connaître, c'est une des règles de base. Lily n'hésita pas à raconter l'histoire, parler lui enlevait un peu de la peur qui lui torturait le ventre.

« Eh bien, j'allais pour prendre ma douche. Je pensais la prendre, puis réveiller les deux autres filles, et qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux… Donc, j'entre dans la pièce, je pose ma serviette et mon savon sur le bord là. »Elle montre le bord d'une étagère, ou était encore son savon et sa serviette

« Et puis je quitte mes chaussons, et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, j'ai senti quelque chose s'enrouler autour de mon pied.. J'ai baissé la tête, mais immédiatement, je me suis sentie transportée en l'air, et des lianes se sont entourées autour de moi, m'attachant, comme je suis à présent. »

            Arwen hocha la tête, pas en signe de compréhension, mais plutôt pour s'aider à réfléchir.. Elle ne voyait rien dans ce récit qui pourrait l'aider a faire quoi que se soit, pour aider les jeunes filles.

« J'en ai marre, je veux descendre… »Gémit Sibylle « Pourquoi les gars ne viennent pas nous aider ? »En effet, elle ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé aux Maraudeurs

« Parce que eux aussi sont prisonniers.. »Dit Arwen

            La réaction des deux filles ne se fit pas attendre « Sirius ?????? »Demanda Sibylle, sous le choc « James ??? » Demanda Lily , plus qu'inquiète. Arwen sourit à la réaction de Lily, tandis que cette dernière se flagellait mentalement.. Fallait-il toujours qu'elle dise ou fasse des choses sans réfléchir.. Pourtant.. Enfin bref..

            Chez les gars, la situation n'avait pas énormément avancé, Mlle Rose cherchait encore, repassant dans sa tête l'épisode de la liane se désintégrant dans sa main.. Elle se rappelait d'avoir déjà vu ou lu quelque chose sur ce genre de plante, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se le remémorer..

En tout cas, c'était pas une plante commune, sinon, elle s'en serait rappelée.. Il aurait fallut qu'elle soit prof de botanique pour s'en rappeler.. Pourtant à l'école, elle était bonne en botanique.. Et là, pourtant c'était le trou noir

« Mais si la plante se multiplie quand on la coupe, comment on va faire pour les sortir de là ? »demanda Mr Delacour.

« Je ne sais pas mais vous avez intérêt à nous faire sortir ! »

            Chez les filles aussi la porte claqua. Arwen se recula quelque peu, pour voir qui entrait. Elle fut soulagée, c'était un prof qui s'amenait, une prof plutôt pour être exact… C'était la prof de botanique, Mme Pflanze. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux qui grisonnaient, mais quand même elle était très mince pour son âge. 

            Elle entra dans les douches et instinctivement, leva les yeux au plafond, Remus avait déjà dû lui expliquer la situation. Elle se plaqua la main devant la bouche, visiblement effrayée, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment les deux filles suspendues au plafond. Déjà que la situation n'était pas réjouissante, ça ne faisait qu'empirer..

« C'est une Hydraplanta… »Souffla la prof.

***fin du chapitre 25***

_Et voilà ce chapitre est fini !!! Désolée de les avoir emprisonné et fait souffrir dans les Hydraplanta, mais c'est tant drôle !!De plus personne d'entre vous n'a trouvé la chanson du dernier chapitre !!! C'est une honte !! Une chanson si bien et si célèbre !!! humpf !!Et la, Arwen et Alba o vous voit bcp..Alors contente ?_

_Terminé le dimanche 13 avril 2003_

_Corrigé le samedi 19 avril 2003_

Bon, maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews !! ^^

**Trunks-01** : Hello !! Merci pour les compliments..T'en fait pas cette fic la je risque pas de l'abandonner, c'est Ange ou j'ai fait ça…^^ Le chapitre est la, fidele au poste, un tout les w-e…^^Le prochain sera la au w-e prochain…bye !!

**Melepha**: Hello !! Oui la position est assez drôle…^^ mais chui po sure qu'ils apprecient…Et oui, dire que c'est Noël en même temps…^^ bon vala bye !

**Diane23** : Hello! T'en fé po c po si grave si tu ma po reviewé.. tant mieu si t'm mieux ce chap..Il ets plus leger mais bon, ca va po durer..La suite..Ben elle a po été si ite, une part w-e comme d'hab..Dsl de les fer souffrir, amis c'est si drôle…^^ lol ! Dis moi ce que t'ora pensé de ce chap, même si serieusement la il se passe pas grand chose…tk bye !!

**Sailor**** Digitale** : Helloo : Comemnt ça ?? tu ne connais pas cette chanson ? Dis moi de quel pays vint tu ? *ouais bon en ce moment c une de mes chansons fav'* ?? Ne pas la connaître…snif…A mon gd desespoir jcrois que t po la seule…snif…c deprimant…D'où vient cette chanson…et bien ça c un mystere, qui sera epliqué plus tard…Mais cette chanson signifie po mal de chose, c aussi un enorme clin d'œil, mais pour comprendre fodra attendre…^^ tk bye !!

**Canard :** Hello…Tu ve reveiller mes tromatisme ? Ouais laisse tomber, j'ai un traumatisme envers les canard, mais je n'expliquerai po pk…Tk contente ue ça te fasse rire…bye !!

**Nina **: Hello !! Toi non plus g po la fin de ta review..Snif… Pour les profs quil ramenent, ben vala !! chez les gars Mlle Rose et Delacour et chez les filles mme Plfanze…^^ Mais bon, en effet ya po gd monde qui va le savoir pak on est a Noel dc ya pu gd monde..Pour les filles, en effet vo mieux que ça soit une fille pour apres….^^ bye ! 

**Ga-L** : Hello ! Et oui, mais tu sora mm po ds ce chap !^^ oui c sadic….Sorry..tk contente que ça te plaise !^^ bye !

**Linalyna**: Hello ! Da pr ton dess dsl g po eu le tps cette semaine, mais il va venir avt la fin des vacances promis juré !!^^ Sinon, ben oui..Rogue et lily….Moi je me serai po evanouie, passque j'adore mon sevy adoré alors…po autant que mon Siri mais qd mm j'm bcp Rogue !^^ on me demande po pk ! !Ten fé po, les menaces ji suis habituée, tt facon tu va me tuer a mort pour le prochain chap…mais en fete g fé une fic, sur LoR, qui s'apelle comment faire descendre un elfe d'un arbre..Et le but de cette fic est de tuer Legolas a chaque chap..Dc la, pour cette fic je me suis fait enormement, menacé, amis vois tu, je suis encore la, alors tes menaces…Je me suis deja faite torturer par morgoth et Sauron reuni..alors…Et que ve 'g toujours été abile de mes mains' et de demander a Draco ? non, chui po sure de vouloir la rep^^ ! apres tout, chui po fan de Draco alors…C po bien de fer des cochonnerie avc lui^^ lol ! vala c tt ! bizzzz

Vala c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…8 reviews…..c cool..Continuez !!! I want Reviews !!!


	26. descente en piqué

Voici le 26ème chapitre de Sphère !! Et oui déjà !!!^^On va essayer de faire descendre les prisonniers….

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille opine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé des chapitres précédants : Un nouveau arrive :  Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle decouvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur , Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle.Le matin de Noel ,Des plantes emprisonent Sibylle lily Sirius drakkar et James au plafond… _

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

_            _Mme Plfanze : Prof de botanique_

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

**Chapitre26 :**

« C'est une hydraplanta ! »

            Les filles écoutèrent ce mot sans comprendre, sans comprendre pourquoi la professeur avait cet air là, en prononçant ce mot. Sans comprendre pourquoi la femme semblait effrayée.. Pour elles ça ne semblait pas tant effrayant… Mais peut être y avait-il des choses qu'elles ignoraient..

« Et ???.. »Interrogea Sibylle qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de si grave. Elle s'en foutait un peu du nom de la plante, elle n'allait pas entamer une conversation avec le végétal non plus…

            La prof leva la tête et la regarda d'un regard de réprobation. Elle devait penser que tout le monde comprenait tous les sous entendus qu'entraînaient ces paroles.. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. En effet les trois personnes présentes ne comprenait pas du tout ce que sa signifiait. La prof s'en rendit compte et expliqua.

« C'est une plante très rare dans nos contrées. Mais aussi très dure à tuer. »

« C'est sensé nous rassurer ? »Demanda Sibylle avec un air sceptique.

La prof la fusilla du regard, regard que Sibylle soutint. Ce fut la prof qui baissa les yeux, car elle ne voulait pas se taper un torticolis. « La personne qui a amené cette plante ici devait vraiment vous en vouloir.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que pour que cette plante s'attaque à une personne il faut que celui qui a lancé la plante ai fait un voult.. Et donc, c'est vraiment quelqu'un qui vous en voulait. »

« Un voult ? »S'étonna Arwen « Mais ça a aussi atteint les gars…On en peut pourtant pas faire un voult pour cinq personnes. »

« Non, bien sûr, mais ces plantes ne se limitent pas qu'à une victime. Une fois qu'elles sont lancées elle capturent en premier celle sur qui le voult a été lancé, et après elle continuent a proliférer gentiment, capturant tout ce qu'elles peuvent sur leur passage. »

« Mais c'était pour qui à l'origine ? »S'interrogea Lily. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un pourrait quand même leur en vouloir à ce point là.

« On ne pourra le savoir qu'en trouvant le voult. Ça doit être une pochette, de soie normalement, noire.. Avec des ingrédients dedans. Mais avant il faut faire descendre les prisonniers. »

            Pendant que Mme Pflanze réfléchissait, une liane s'approcha dangereusement de la prof. Mais la prof fut plus rapide que la plante et sorti sa baguette et lança un liquide à la tête de la plante. Cette dernière se recroquevilla et se recula peu à peu, l'air penaud. Cela réjouit les filles.

« Alors, vous savez comment repousser ces plantes ?!! C'est trop bien ! Vous pouvez l'utiliser sur celles qui nous enserrent ? On va enfin être libres !!! »S'écria Lily toute joyeuse.

La prof par contre n'avait pas l'air si contente que ça « Je suis désolée de vous décevoir Mlle, mais je ne peux pas utiliser ça sur vous. C'est un puissant corrosif. De la soude pure. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous en mettre dessus, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Ce qui est dangereux, c'est je commence sérieusement à peiner dans cette position, c'est quand même contre nature ! »Bougonna Sibylle.

« Mais je pense connaître un autre moyen pour vous faire descendre… »Avança Mme Pflanze « Mais le problème c'est qu'il est quand même un peu dangereux… »

« Et bien tant pis, moi je prend le risque ! Je veux descendre ! J'en ai marre, même plus que mare ! »Répliqua Sibylle

            En effet la voyante était celle des deux qui supportait le moins d'être attachée comme ça au plafond. La position était d'abord très inconfortable, même si les plantes qui la retenaient la faisait un peu moins peiner, mais son corps était quand même toujours attiré par la terre, et c'était quand même assez douloureux.

« Mlle, vous ne pouvez décider seule, si jamais j'applique cette méthode, c'est vous deux qui allez être concernées, il faut que vous soyez d'accord, sinon, je ne peux absolument rien faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette méthode, que je sache.. »Demanda Lily

« La méthode de la crémation pure et dure. »Annonça la femme comme on annonce une solution unique mais pourtant dure.

            Lily frémit en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, Sibylle prit ça avec philosophie et ne dit rien, elle était prête, tout plutôt que de rester attachée deux minutes de plus à ce putain de plafond. Lily, par contre, n'était pas si prête que ça, elle avait toujours eu peur du feu..

            Et elle ne tenait quand même pas à brûler vive, elle préférait rester éternellement suspendue par les lianes plutôt que de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était la seule solution.. Somme toute, elle en savait pas quel choix prendre…La prof du le voir car :

« Il y a des moyen pour que le feu ne vous touche pas Mlles »

Lily respira et fit un sourire, soulagée. Maintenant, ça allait mieux, elle était d'accord.. Mais..

« Lesquels ? »Demanda Sibylle

« Le sortilège de chatouillis. »Répondit la prof comme si c'était une évidence.

« Mais nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, et nous ne pouvons pas nous en servir dans cette position. »répliqua la voyante

La prof fit une grimace, apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça.. « En effet… Et merde… »

« On ne peut pas leur lancer ? »Demanda Arwen

« Si on pourrait.. Mais ça a plus de chances de rater dans ce cas là. »

« Eh attendez ! Même si jamais ça marche, et que les lianes nous lâchent ! Nous on va tomber et s'écraser ! On est à plus de deux mètres quand même ! Ça doit faire mal une chute de cette hauteur ! Surtout vu la position dans laquelle on est ! Ça va faire un saut de l'ange macabre ! »S'indigna Lily

La prof sembla se mettre à réfléchir, en effet, Lily avait quand même soulevé un problème d'une importance capitale. Il était une chose que les lianes les lâchent, mais il fallait aussi que les filles atterrissent en bon état.

« Ça peut s'arranger, je vais faire venir plusieurs gros matelas pour que vous tombiez en douceur. »

« Alors, on va pouvoir descendre ? »Demanda Sibylle, proche de la joie absolue

« Oui, si Lily est d'accord, je veux bien tenter de vous lancer le sort du chatouillis et aussi la carbonisation. »

            Sibylle tourna la tête vers Lily, espérant de tout cœur que la jeune griffondor accepte. Lily, elle, ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle accepter et donc prendre des risques mais avoir des chances de descendre en fin de ce putain de plafond, ou alors attendre. Ça décision ne se fit pas attendre.

« Très bien… Je prends le risque ! Allez y ! »

La prof hocha la tête « Je vais d'abord amener de gros matelas pour qu'ils vous retiennent. _Accio Matelas_ »

Les matelas se défirent des lits de tout le dortoir des filles, et vint se positionner pile en dessous des lianes et des jeunes filles pendues. Cela formait un tas de plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« _Confortabilus_ ! »Les matelas se ramollirent, devinrent dès lors plus confortable pour une chute de trois mètres de haut.

« Si vous pouvez, en tombant, essayer de tomber sur le dos, sinon, vous risquez d'avoir de sérieux problèmes à la colonne vertébrale. »Prévint Mme Pflanze.

« C'est facile ça ! Et on est sensé faire comment pour se retourner en l'air ? »S'exclama Lily

« Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne le faites pas, vous ne tombez pas de si haut après tout.. Bon, j'y vais ! Le sort ne se fera pas ressentir tout de suite, on ne peut donc pas savoir si jamais il a marché ou pas. C'est au contact du feu que l'on saura si ça a été efficace ou non. »

« C'est malin ça.. »Murmura Arwen.

            La jeune serdaigle était en effet toujours là. Elle n'avait pas quitté les douches, tenant quand même à savoir comment ça allait se passer. Elle était devenue assez amie avec Sibylle, et tenait à savoir si elle allait s'en sortir ou pas. La serdaigle ne cautionnait pas totalement le plan de la prof…

            En effet, c'était quand même assez risqué. Déjà pour la chute, si jamais elles tombaient à côté des matelas, ce qui était possible vu que les matelas ne couvraient pas une si grande surface. Ou alors si le sortilège de chatouillis échouait.. Ce qui était possible, et qu'elles brûlaient vivantes.

            Mais elle se taisait. Elle ne vouait pas foutre encore plus la trouille aux deux suspendues. Dans ces cas là, le moral contait quand même pour beaucoup, d'où l'importance de ne pas trop leur faire peur. Sinon, bonjour la panique… Et c'était justement ce qu'il fallait éviter.

« _Chatouilli chatouilla_ ! »S'écria la prof. Un éclair vert clair sorti de sa baguette et frappa les deux jeunes filles, qui si elles avaient vu l'éclair ne sentirent rien

« Bon, maintenant, je vais lancer le feu.. _incendio_ »

            Ce coup-ci c'est un éclair rouge qui sorti de la baguette et dont les effets furent directement visible. L'éclair frappa le bas d'une plante. Celle si avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, si elle avait un cerveau bien sûr, elle prit feu. Le feu commença à prendre.

            Les flammes, d'abord petites, commencèrent à grimper le long de la plante. Celle-ci avait l'air malheureuse. Elle semblait avoir mal, à voir comment elle se tortillait. Arwen eut un moment, un court instant quand même, une certaine pitié pour les pauvres plantes.

            En effet la plante n'avait pas l'air très contente de son sort. Les pieds qui étaient atteints par les flammes, toujours plus goulues, se tordaient dans tout les sens, cherchant sans doute à s'enfuir, mais c'était chose impossible. Elles étaient désormais encerclées par le feu.

            Le sort de feu avait parfaitement bien marché. Et tout les pieds des plantes, si on pouvait parler de pieds, enfin tout ce qui était le plus bas, était désormais atteint par les flammes rougeoyantes. Tant et si bien que les filles aussi étaient encerclées. Elles n'avaient plus que le sol pour issue.

            Les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus des deux griffondors, les deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux entrouverts, et les poings serrés. Lily se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elles étaient toutes deux dans un moment d'attente insoutenable. Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures..

            Dans quelques minute, qui pour elles semblaient des heures, elles allaient enfin savoir si le sort avait marché ou pas. Si c'était le dernier cas elles périraient par les flammes. Même si la prof ou Arwen lanceraient sans doute des sorts à base d'eau, elles auraient quand même le temps de se faire bien brûler.

            C'était quand même la dernière chose qu'elles espéraient, mais elles ne pouvaient nier que c'était quand même très présent à leur esprit. Lily elle même, qui était quand même la plus calme en temps normal des deux avait quand même très peur, elle était d'ailleurs heureuse de ne pas encore avoir pris de déjeuner.

            Les flammes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lily et Sibylle ressentait déjà quelques peu la chaleur. Les flammes étaient quand même près, et dans toute la pièce, la chaleur se répandait à grande vitesse. Il faisait si chaud que la tête commençait à leur tourner, et pas qu'au deux prisonnières.

            Elles quatre peinaient pas mal à respirer. L'air était chaud et lourd. Les deux debout en bas avait l'impression qu'on leur appuyait sur les épaules pour les forcer à se courber. Mais c'était juste un effet de la chaleur. Les deux filles prisonnières avaient de plus en plus chaud.

            Elles avaient l'impression qu'elles allaient flamber vivante. Même le sortilège de chatouillis n'y faisait rien, pas encore, il ferait effet, si il le faisait, qu'à partir du moment ou le feu les toucherait. Chose qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Mais en attenant c'était quand même pénible.

            Et puis les flammes poursuivant encore leur progression atteignirent enfin les deux filles. Elles atteignirent d'abord les jambes de Sibylle. Mais cette dernière ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, ce fut Arwen qui le remarqua, et voyant que Sibylle ne souffrait pas, elles déduirent que le sort était efficace. De même pour Lily. Les flammes atteignirent la jeune fille qui ne dit rien. 

            Enfin, elle ne dit rien de bien important, elle ne cria pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'émit aucun son : Les filles se mirent à rire, comme si on les chatouillait ou ce genre de chose. Elles avaient l'impression que des centaines et des centaines de mains les chatouillaient comme pas permis, et c'était drôle ! Même si la situation n'était pas vraiment risible, c'était plus fort qu'elles.

            Les flammes léchaient maintenant le corps des deux filles, dévorant par contre leur vêtement, Arwen pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y ai pas de mecs là, le sort ne faisant pas effet sur les vêtements. Les plantes qui les enserraient furent bientôt totalement consumées. Et les deux filles riaient de plus en plus

            Les deux filles sentirent leurs liens se défaire. Elle sentirent peu a peu qu'elles étaient de plus en plus attirées par la terre, et aussi que les chatouillis devenaient de moins en moins prononcés.. Leur ventre d'abord pencha, puis peu à peu leurs membres et finalement tout leur corps. Elles tombèrent en avant direction le sol !

            Mais encore heureux pour elles, elles ne tombèrent pas à plat ventre par terre, sinon, elles auraient souffert, mais sur les mains et les genoux sur le matelas. Elles atterrirent en un seul morceau sur les matelas, les habits en lambeaux mais entières. La prof se dépêcha d'éteindre tout le feu

« _Pistoleraô !!!_ »

            Les deux filles se laissèrent tomber, couchée sur les matelas, fatiguée et endolories. Leurs membres les tiraient et leur faisait mal. Elle avait aussi les poignets quasiment en sang à cause des lianes, pareil pour leur ventre et partout ou les lianes les avaient enserrées. Mais ..

« Et les gars ? Il faut y aller ? »Commença Sibylle en se remettant sur pieds.

Arwen la prit par les épaules, lui intimant ainsi de rester à se reposer « Tu es en piteux état, la prof va y aller , repose toi.. »

Mais si Arwen croyait que Sibylle allait obéir, elle se trompait « Y a pas moyen, y a Sirius là-bas ! Bien ou pas bien j'irai ! »

La voyante se leva même avec difficulté, mais elle se leva, ses vêtement étaient en piteux état, mais elle s'en foutait et suivi la prof en direction du dortoir des gars. Arwen soupira. Mais Lily elle aussi se leva. Arwen la regarda d'un air répressif.

« Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi ?! Ton petit copain n'est pas là-bas toi au moins ! »

            Lily sembla rougir et être gênée, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter « Non, peut-être, mais je ne tiens pas à rester là, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe la bas ! »

            La jeune griffondor se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des gars elle aussi. Arwen haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel et finalement se décida à suivre Lily. Elles rattrapèrent en courant un peu la prof de botanique et Sibylle qui étaient à l'entrée de la porte du dortoir des gars. Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les douches, pour remarquer qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules.

            En effet on aurait dit une véritable réunion dans ces douche, il y'avait Nara, Remus, les trois gars suspendus bien sur, Mlle Rose, Mr Delacour et maintenant Mme Plfanze , Arwen, Sibylle et Lily. Le visage de Sirius, et celui de James aussi bizarrement, s'éclaira instantanément.. Au moins Sibylle avait réussi à descendre, et en plus elle avait un habit très intéressant.

            En effet pour les gars, le fait que les filles viennent là, d'elles même sur leurs pieds, signifiait qu'on avait trouvé un moyen de faire descendre les prisonniers de lianes, et ça c'était intéressant pour les gars suspendus.

« Je vous signale que c'est quand même pas une réunion ici ! »Bougonna Drakkar.

Il n'appréciait pas que tant de personnes, de plus des filles viennent là et le voient en caleçon, il avait quand même un peu de pudeur. Par contre ça ne dérangeait pas Sirius, qui on s'en serait douté, mais ça gênait quand même un peu plus James surtout depuis que Lily était entrée.

            Mais d'un côté ça plaisait assez à James et Sirius, qu'elles soient là… En effet, avec le feu, leurs habits avait quelques peu souffert, et étaient cramés en plusieurs endroits. Evidemment les filles n'avaient pas pris le temps de se changer, et c'était assez intéressant.. Surtout qu'en temps normal, Lily ne mettait jamais de truc bien sexy, et que Sibylle, elle, avait toujours ses voiles et tout ça..

« Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça Sissi.. »Lança Sirius en rigolant..

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, mais en rougi quand même..

« Vous allez pouvoir les faire descendre ? »Demanda Remus à l'adresse de la professeur de botanique.

« Je sais comment faire, j'y ai réussi pour les filles, et j'espère que ça va remarcher. »

«Tant mieux, comment vous allez faire ? » Demanda Sirius

« Eh bien, je vais vous lancer un sort de chatouillis et je vais faire cramer les lianes.. »

Quelques personnes ici présentes frémirent quelque peu en entendant le mot cramer, mais comme les filles c'en étaient soties, ça ne devait pas être si horrible. Les gars ne dirent rien. A part

« Très bien… Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »Demanda Sirius en souriant.

« Maintenant, si vous le voulez ! Vous autres, tenez vous bien loin des flammes, si eux ne seront pas atteint vous, vous ne serez absolument pas protégés.. »Prévint la prof.

Mlle Rose, et tout les autres se reculèrent quelque peu, ils ne tenaient quand même pas à se faire incinérer à leur âge ! Ça aurait été quand même bien triste ! Mme Plfanze se recula et pointa sa baguette en l'air dirigée sur les trois garçons et hurla :

« Chatouilla chatouilla » 

Un éclair vert clair sortit de sa baguette et frappa les trois. Célé ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant un éclair vert frapper son père. Sibylle dut avoir la même pensée, car elle aussi frémit et baissa la tête. Et dire que le prochain éclair vert qu'il se prendrait lui serait sans doute fatal.

« Incendio ! »Cria la prof.

            Un éclair rouge sortit sa baguette et frappa les plantes. Mais .. Si le plantes commencèrent à brûler au bout le dix centimètres de progression des flammes, ces dernières s'éteignirent, laissant le reste des spectateurs plus que perplexes. La prof elle même ne semblait pas comprendre, elle relança le sort en direction des plantes, mais rien n'y fit. Le feu commençait à prendre, les flammes progressaient quelque peu puis s'éteignaient sans autre forme de procès.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demanda James, qui bizarrement ne se sentait plus autant rassuré « Pourquoi est-ce que le feu ne prend pas ? »

Mme Plfanze semblait être totalement désorientée. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est trop humide, on est dans les douches.. »

« Mme, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous savez que le sort incendio marche quelques soit les conditions alentour »Commença Mlle Rose « De plus vous avez libéré les filles qui étaient dans les douches aussi.. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »Demanda Remus qui lui s'inquiétait sérieusement pour ses amis.

« Eh bien, il faut trouver pourquoi ça ne marche pas… Et trouver un autre sort ! » Répondit Mlle Rose.

Mme Plfanze semblait être plongée dans une profonde réflexion, cherchant sans doute la raison de cette si bizarre inefficacité. Dans la pièce, c'était d'ailleurs ce que se demandait toutes les personnes pressentes. Les gars par contre, même si ils ne le montraient pas tous étaient quand même bien paniqués.

« Pourquoi ça marche pas ? »

« On va pas rester là ? Dites-moi que non ? »

« Eh bien… Cette technique ne marche pas, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… »Répondit Mlle Plfanze à voix plus basse que d'habitude

« Alors, il faut en trouver une autre ! Ou comprendre pourquoi ça ne marche pas. »Répondit Remus

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi ça peut venir ! Normalement sort 'Incendio' marche partout non ? »Réfléchit Mlle Rose à voix haute.

Même si elle était belle et blonde, elle n'était quand même pas si conne que ça, pensa Harry. Lui aussi réfléchissait, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien causer ce problème.. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'Hermione lui manquait. Il l'imaginait avec son petit air dire 'mais je sais pourquoi ! C'est évident voyons !'

Oui, ça aurait peut-être été évident pour elle, mais pas pour la plupart des autres.. Réfléchissons, si jamais le sortilège ne marchait pas de quoi est ce que ça pouvait venir ? Pas de la personne qui l'avait lancé ni même de la baguette non, c'était autre chose..

« Mais si ! Je sais »S'exclama Harry, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes « C'est tout simplement, parce que la personne qui a lancé les plantes l'a tout simplement immunisées contre ce sort ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça a marché chez nous ? »Demanda Lily.

C'est vrai ça faisait tomber la théorie dans les choux ça.. à moins que « Mais c'est tout simplement, parce que ce n'est pas sur vous que le voult a été lancé ! Les plantes sont arrivées chez vous par hasard, en cherchant un coin ou se mettre, mais elles étaient destinées au gars, donc, c'est pour ça que Incendio ne marche pas. »expliqua la prof de botanique

« C'est censé nous rassurer ou pas ? Parce que moi ça ne me rassure pas, de savoir que c'est justement à nous qu'on en veux.. »Commença Drakkar.

« J'admets que ce n'est pas très rassurant, mais au moins on va pouvoir vous sortir de là ! »Répondit Mlle Rose avec un sourire qui calma instantanément Drakkar.

« Comment ? »Demanda Harry ne voyant pas vraiment en quoi ça aidait

« Eh bien, tout simplement, maintenant, qu'on sait que le voult est pour eux, il suffit de le trouver, et comme ça, ils seront libérés. »

« Mais comment reconnaître un voult ? Et comment est-ce qu'on peut le toucher ? »Demanda Lily

            Ce fut Remus qui lui répondit « Un voult c'est comme une dagyde, enfin tu sais les poupée de cire, c'est quelque chose qui est sensé symboliser la victime. C'est dans la pièce normalement, vu que c'est la que les plantes sont apparue. Il suffit de le trouver et de le détruire. »

            Donc, tout le monde se mit à la recherche du voult en question. Même si la majorité ne savait qu'à peine à quoi ressemblait ce qu'ils étaient en train de chercher. Harry lui regardait dans tous les coins, et pas seulement des douches. En effet, ce n'est pas parce que les plantes sont dans la pièce que le voult y est aussi.

            Les gars suspendus eux n'étaient pas très heureux du fait que tout le monde fouillent dans leurs affaires. Ils avaient quand même besoin d'un peu d'intimité, enfin à part Sirius normalement, mais lui aussi devait avoir des choses à cacher car, bizarrement, il n'était pas si d'accord que ça…

            Le voult qui devait être pas très loin, avait du être bien caché, mais il y avait pire, si le voult était là, c'est qu'il avait été mis par quelqu'un de griffondor, sinon, comment aurait-il eu le mot de passe. Et c'était en soi plus effrayant que les plantes en elles même…Puis :

« VENEZ !!!!!! »

            Tout le monde se retourna, c'était Nara qui avait hurlé ainsi. Elle avait fouillé dans le placard au dessus du lavabo, malgré les protestations des gars, et montrait un petit sac en velours noir. Ok, il y'avait pas mal de choses assez zarb dans ce placard, qui normalement était un placard de gars, set de maquillage, rouge à lèvre mais aussi pas mal de shampooing et de capotes (on se demande à qui c'est), mais en demandant au gars, aucun ne savait ce que faisait ce sac.

            C'était un sac en forme de bourse qui au plus haut devait à peine mesurer huit centimètre. Il était d'un velours noir râpé et brillant. Il était soigneusement planqué derrière une trousse de maquillage, qui normalement était destinées aux filles.. Tout le monde s'approcha de Nara fixant le petit sac.

            Remus le prit dans ces mains et le tendit à la prof de botanique. Les lianes, elles remuèrent de plus en plus, ballottant leurs prisonniers au gré de leurs envies. Apparemment, elles n'étaient pas du tout contentes de ce qu'il se passait. Quelques plantes d'ailleurs attaquaient même les profs présents, leur crachant au visage.

            Evidemment, pour les calmer, on ne pouvait pas utiliser un sort d'élagage, vu que dans ce cas, trois têtes repousseraient.. Ils lançaient donc des jets d'eau brûlante, sur les plantes, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'effets, mais au moins les plantes se reculaient quelque peu.

« Il faut le détruire ! »Annonça Mme Plfanze. 

« Très bien comment on fait ? »Demanda Mr Delacour, qui n'avait rien dit ou presque depuis le début de la scène.

« Eh bien, on le fait brûler et les lianes devraient disparaître.. »Expliqua la prof de botanique.

            Les plantes en entendant ces mots se firent de plus en plus turbulentes, elles devaient comprendre, et évidemment, ne pas être d'accord.. Mlle Rose se retourna et commença à faire des accio pour amener des matelas en dessous des pauvres victimes.. Mais Delacour lui n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et

« Incendio ! »

            Mme Plfanze fusilla Delacour du regard. Le voult fut détruit et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Le plantes, dans un grand cri de douleur disparurent, se désagrégèrent, se décomposèrent.. etc.. Mais le problème, c'est aussi que les trois gars du plafond se retrouvèrent, soudainement retenu par … Plus rien…

            Mlle Rose ayant déjà amené quelques matelas, James tomba sur le matelas, Sirius lui tomba au bord, sauvé in extremis de la douleur, Drakkar lui tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, avec un cri. Il resta couché a terre, sans un bruit, sans un geste. Arwen se précipita sur lui. Essayant de le réveiller…

***fin du chapitre 26***

_Non, Lil' me tue pas ! Au secours *l'auteur se planque sous la table*..Lol ! sérieux, voilà le chap est fini. .ici Arwen et alba on vous voit pas mal. Arwen, ça te donne quelques indications sur ce que vas devenir ton perso dans les prochains chaps.. _

_Fini le dimanche 20 avril 2003_

_Corrigé le dimanche 20 avril 2003_

_Maintenant, els reposnes aux reviews...._

Diane23 : Oui, je sais j'ai fait durer, mais c'était ça ou je vous faisait attendre et je vous servait un chap hyper hyper long…dsl, amis ça j'm po…Ensuie que vien foutre Célé la…Bien, Harry c'est retrouvé catapulté dans un temps qui n'est pas le sien, mais il n'est quand même pas le centre du monde, arreton de croire que partt ou il va, il lui arrive des choses.. Oui il va d'ici peu lui arriver des chsoes, mais pour le moment, non, il doit y avoir des morceau ou il n'est pas le centre du monde, sinon, il va avoir la dgrosse tête^^… Tenf é vé po te bouder pour autant..chui po comme ******* dont je tairai le nom…pour la rapidité de mes chaps, dsl mais c un par W-e po plus..mm si on est lunid et que ce chap est fini, je ne changerai..passque sino, ben c lanarchie chez moi^^sinon, sache aussi que ds les bouquin, j'm po bcp Harry alors sa explique pourquoi par moment, il n'est pas la…pi javai po envie de le suspendre…vala c tt

Amplificatum : Ah !! enfin qqun qui trouve ! merci merci !! vous n'est dc po ts ignorants !! lol ! tk bravo davoir trouvé !!^^

Miya black : Merci pr les complimets..dsl mais tora po la suite avt samedi !^^ si tt va bien of course…

Alba/Nara : Hello !! Lol !! oui, oui, on te vois plein de fois !! et la aussi !!^^ lol !contente que tu aimes, et aussi contente que t'ai trouvé ma chanson !! chui trop contente apssque jai enfin lalbum moi !!^^ lol ! ben oui ça sert un graveur !^^ sinon, la aussi on te vois plein de fois !pi dans le prochain aussi ! Merci bcp bcp pour les compliments ! chui tt flattée !!^^ lol ! bbbiiizzzzz

Linalyna : Mm si je tai deja repondiu par mial, ben vala je recommence.. Pour ton dess ché vraiment po qd il va etre fini, âssque la chui en plein bac blanc…erk !! sorry vrement ! vrement..mais tu lora, vé bien avoir des heures de perm…. Pis sinon, vis ton amour avc Draco…ten fé po c po des cochonnerie, sof si en plus tu prend Drakkar et que tu fais une tite partouze… ouais bon je me tais.. Sinon, ne me tue pas pour ce chap stepliat. Dans deux ou trois chap on voit ton perso !!! normalment !!^^

Voila j'ai fini…5 reviews…ouais.. C'est pas assez pour un previews… par contre, je vous annonce que dans deux chaps on arrive vraiment aux dernieres etapes de  la fic…desolée pour vous.. mais on verra yen a au moins pour 6 chap au moins…


	27. joyeux noel quand meme

__

_Voici le 27ème chapitre de Sphère !! Et oui !!Bon, y a pas énormément d'action je le sais, amis laissons leur du repos, mais en tout ça s je me suis amusée à faire le bas.. mais je ris de rien…_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle découvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur et Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle. Le jour de Noël, des lianes les font prisonniers. Drakkar en tombe, et sans connaissance est emmené a l'infirmerie._

_ _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

_            _Mme Plfanze : Prof de botanique_

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

**Chapitre 27 : Joyeux noël quand même**

            Drakkar était écroulé par terre, il ne bougeait pas. Les deux autre gars qui étaient tombés sur le matelas commençaient à se relever, ils avaient des contusions et étaient engourdis, mais ils avaient vu la chute de leur ami, et voulaient savoir ce qu'il avait. Ils se relevèrent donc.

            Arwen c'était précipité vers Drakkar quand elle l'avait vu comme ça écroulé à terre, elle avait peur pour lui. Célé aussi c'était avancée. Harry aimait beaucoup Drakkar. C'était l'une des seules personnes de ce temps avec qui il pouvait parler sans peur.. Enfin maintenant il pouvait avec Sibylle, mais bon elle était une fille…

            Avec Drakkar c'était quand même différent, Harry retrouvait un peu sa véritable identité, il n'avait pas à se comporter comme l'aurait fait la vraie Célé, vu que Drakkar ne la connaissait pas… Il était plus libre, et il ne voulait quand même pas que son ami de ce monde se fasse mal.

            Drakkar étais couché sur le ventre, sans bouger. Arwen lui releva les cheveux voir si il était blessés, en effet son front saignait. Sirius et James arrivèrent à ce moment. Ils regardèrent Drakkar avec beaucoup de peine dans les yeux.. Ils étaient tristes pour lui, ils l'avaient quasiment accepté dans la bande le finlandais..

« Je vais chercher l'infirmière ! »lança Remus avant de disparaître dans les l'escaliers.

Delacour se faisait petit, espérant que personne en le remarquerait et commençant à suivre le même chemin que Remus mais il fut bientôt interrompu : 

« Delacour revenez ici ! »Cria Mme Plfanze

Il se retourna, et regardant vers le bas se rapprocha de la scène. Mlle Rose elle s'occupait de Drakkar, elle avait quelques notion de médecine

« Surtout, ne le bougez pas, on ne sais pas ce qu'il a.. Alors par prudence ne le bougez pas ! L'infirmière nous dira quoi faire. »

            Mme Plfanze, elle, avait quelques comptes à régler avec Delacour « Vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire le mot attendre ? Vous n'avez donc pas réfléchi ! Si jamais les plantes disparaissent, c'est bien, mais les gamins ils arrivent où ? Hein ? »

Le capitaine était rouge, et semblait être très embarrassé.. Il se tordait les doigts, signe de sa gêne. « Bien.. Heu….Je n'y ai pas pensé a dire vrai… »

« Normal, vous n'avez pas de cerveau ! Le prochain coup avant de vous servir de votre baguette réfléchissez ! Du moins essayez ! »

« De quelle baguette ? »Demanda le capitaine avec un sourire canaille aux lèvres..(c'est pas ma faute je viens à en aimer ce personnage…)

            La réponse de Mme Plfanze ne se fit pas attendre elle lui décocha une baffe qui aurait fait trembler un éléphant et lui tourna le dos, s'approchant de Drakkar. Delacour lui avait un espèce de sourire niais aux lèvres.. Il adorait faire ce genre de blagues, et aussi faire enrager les gens, c'était si drôle.

            Tout le monde était attroupé autour de Drakkar, mais Célé fut quelque surprise de l'attitude d'Arwen. Elle prenait beaucoup soin du finlandais là, et en plus c'était inhabituel, d'habitude elle l'ignorait parfaitement mais il fallait croire que finalement.. Après tout, elle était célibataire maintenant.

            De plus Harry l'avait vu lors de la remontée des souvenirs. Et Nara lui avait dit ' toi au moins tu es mariée avec quelqu'un de normal'. Est-ce que c'était lui ? Oui, bon dans un sens, Drakkar était quand même normal, il n'était ni loup garou ni autre chose..

            D'ailleurs, depuis que le finlandais avait débarqué Harry c'était énormément fouillé la mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler si jamais il avait entendu parler de la famille Badlive dans son temps. Mais ça avait été vain. Il ne savait, et ce nom ne lui disait rien. Mais bon, il ne savait rien sur Arwen Nara etc.…

            Pour la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontré il avait essayé de chercher si il avait su ce qu'elles deviendraient.. Il savait pour les maraudeurs, pour Lily, aussi sans doute pour Delacour, Mlle Rose, et Lei min,  Mais pour Drakkar il n'en avait pas moindre idée.

            D'un côté comme il n'était de famille sorcière il était normal qu'il ne connaisse pas tant de sorciers que ça. La plupart qu'il connaissait, c'était tout simplement soit de sa famille soit des nom de ces camarades de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas plus.. Ron lui aurait sans doute su, Hermione peut-être aussi, à cause de ses lectures, mais pas lui..

            Alors si jamais Drakkar et Arwen s'étaient mariés, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants, il était normal qu'Harry n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Badlive.. Oui peut-être.. Ou peut-être que tout simplement ils ne s'étaient pas mariés.. Oui après tout..

            Quand même ils n'avait que seize ans, à seize ans, il est rare que son petit ami devienne son mari.. Evidemment, Lily et James étaient une exception à la règle. Nara et Remus aussi peut-être, mais il ne savait à partir de quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ni quand ils s'étaient mariés.

            En majorité, les amourettes d'adolescent, c'est de la curiosité, de la découverte aussi, mais rarement des histoires qui durent pendant dix ans.. En tout cas, il devait se rendre à l'évidence il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui leur arriverait, et surtout pas à Drakkar.. Peut-être était-il reparti chez lui…

            Un claquement de porte se fit retentir, et l'infirmière apparu. Harry ne la connaissait pas, il n'était encore jamais à l'infirmerie sous cette forme. C'était une femme assez jeune, plutôt potelée avec des yeux noirs pénétrants et une peau très mate. Ces cheveux noirs de jais étaient tirés en chignon. 

            Elle s'approcha en courant de Drakkar, sa trousse à la main. Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner d'ordres, tout le monde s'écarta, laissant le passage à l'infirmière. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Drakkar et commença à l'examiner. Elle non plus ne le bougeait du moins pas pour le moment.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'assemblée « Et que faites-vous tous là ? »

« Remus ne vous a pas expliqué ? »Demanda Nara

« Non, il n'a pas eu le temps.. Je suis sortie en courant, il avait l'air paniqué, je suis montée en courant. Lui il m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir quelque chose.. Je ne sais pas où il est parti. Donc : Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, il y avait une plante qui le retenait prisonnier au plafond, une hydraplanta, et quelqu'un de stupide ( elle fusilla Delacour du regard) a détruit les plantes, avant qu'on ai pu amener assez des matelas pour accueillir les élèves. »Répondit Mme Plfanze.

            L'infirmière tout en écoutent s'occupait de Drakkar. D'un coup de baguette elle lui avait posé une minerve, et elle le tourna pour le mette sur un brancard qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle le souleva. Et se dirigea vers la porte, elle ne pourrait l'examiner correctement qu'une fois à l'infirmerie.

« Tout les autres ! Tout ceux qui on aussi été en l'air, venez avec moi ! »

            Tout les concernés ce regardèrent. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ils devraient y aller. Mais finalement.. Ils suivirent le cortège. Lily, Sibylle, Sirius et James marchèrent donc vers l'infirmerie. Les autres, c'est-à-dire, Arwen, Nara Célé et Remus, eux hésitèrent plus longtemps.

            Ils n'étaient pas conviés par l'infirmière, mais ils avaient tous envie d'y aller, enfin surtout Arwen et Célé. C'était les deux qui apparemment étaient les plus inquiètes pour Drakkar. Remus aussi, mais moins.. Finalement, alors que les autres étaient partis depuis près de cinq minutes, ils se décidèrent à les suivre. Les profs eux étaient repartis on ne sais où depuis quelques temps, ils ne purent donc pas retenir les non invités.

            Les ex-prisonniers des lianes attendaient assis sur des sièges, ou sur des genoux pour Sibylle. L'infirmière était partie dans une pièce avec le brancard de Drakkar, elle l'examinait et ils ne pouvaient pas entrer ce qui était ma foi normal. Tous étaient inquiets pour Drakkar.

            Mais ils avaient tous des manières d'évacuer leur stress bien différentes. Sirius lui, on a même pas besoin de demander, il se réconfortait avec sa Sibylle qui avait toujours des fringues savamment déchirées, pour son plus grand bonheur…Lily et James, eux parlaient, même si il avait d'autres idées sur le moment..

« J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir.. »Soupira James

« Oui, je pense.. L'infirmière a vu pire à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ai de graves lésions.. »Lui rebondit Lily qui se massait les poignets.

« Oui, mais quand même il était inconscient.. » 

« Je sais, mais ça devait juste être le choc.. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Les quatre se retournèrent. Le reste de la petite bande était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Je ne me rappelais pas avoir entendu parler de réunion.. »Railla Sirius.

« Peut-être mais on s'inquiétait tu sais.. »Expliqua Remus.

James haussa un sourcil. « Ah bon ? Tu t'inquiétais pour qui Arwen ? »

            La dénommée haussa la tête et ne daigna pas lui répondre. Son attitude envers Drakkar n'était pas passée inaperçue pour la majorité des personnes présentes. Elle ne dit rien de plus. Célé s'assit sur un siège laissé libre, bientôt imitée par le reste du groupe. Enfin une bonne partie des nouveaux arrivant terminent par terre, il n'y a pas assez de fauteuil pour eux tous.

            Ils ne savaient pas vraiment le temps qu'allait durer l'attente, Mme Pomfresh ne viendrait examiner les ex suspendus que quand elle en aurait sans doute fini avec Drakkar. Ils se mirent donc à parler pour meubler le temps. Et sans vraiment de préméditation la conversation dériva sur les lianes.

« Je me demande vraiment qui a pu faire ça.. »Soupira Remus.

« Eh bien récapitulons… C'est sans doute un griffondor ou une personne proche des griffondors vu que cette personne a eu le mot de passe pour poser le voult.. C'est aussi quelqu'un de doué, parce que sinon, le voult aurait échoué, et aussi sans doute de cultivé et de riche, parce que les Hydraplanta sont rares.. »Récapitula Sirius

« Il fait chier ce connard de Delacour.. Il a tout fait rater ! »

« C'est un joueur de Quidditch très talentueux ! »Le défendit James

« Mais il a failli vous tuer ! »Rembarra-t-elle, ce à quoi il ne put absolument rien dire « Et en plus il a détruit toutes les preuves. Si il n'avait pas fait brûler, on aurait pu ouvrir le voult et regarder à qui c'était destiné. »

            Harry lui était perplexe. Si ça c'était passé à son époque, il n'aurait pas eu longtemps à chercher, la cible aurait été toute trouvée, lui.. Mais là, ce n'était pas lui. Et c'était sûr, le voult était chez les gars. C'était bizarre, lequel d'entre eux  serait donc visé ?

            Mais finalement, peut-être qu'il se faisait trop de film car bientôt lui vint l'idée de la blague pure et dure. De toute façon c'était plus rassurant que de penser que son père son parrain ou son ami était recherchés..

« Vous voulez mon avis ? C'est pas une blague… »Déclara Nara. Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille

« Pourquoi ? C'est quand même l'explication la plus simple ! »Contredit Harry.

« Réfléchi Célé, celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça, se sont donné bien trop de mal, pour une blague ? Non ça m'étonnerai y a d'autres raisons.. »

« Drakkar ! »Souffla James. Mais sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres le jeune homme se résigna à expliquer « écoutez, on sais qu'il fui sont pays et sa famille, mais on ne sais pas réellement pourquoi.. C'est pour moi la seule personne qui était visée.. »

            Harry se leva pour prendre la défense de son ami, elle n'aimait pas laisser comme ça accusé quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup « Ecoutez ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Vous ne le connaissez pas assez ! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi son père se donnerai tant de mal ! »

« Célé.. ne me dis pas qu'il est bizarre ! Il fui quelque chose. Ça se voit.. moi en tout cas je le pense. Mais je ne sais pas quoi ! »renchérit Sibylle

« Ecoutez on en va pas écouter Sibylle ! Merde on en va pas lui faire la gueule ou le soupçonner alors qu'il n'est pas la pour se défendre ! »Le défendit Arwen.

            James voulut dire quelque chose à Arwen, car il avait grand sourire aux lèvres, mais il en put pas. Mme Pomfresh sorti de la salle ou était Drakkar. Tout le monde assailli L'infirmière de questions. Tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut crier pour ramener le calme.

« ECOUTEZ !! Votre ami va bien, il va s'en tirer, non sans souffrances, mais pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir ! Il n'est pas réveillé. Je vous dirais quand il le sera. En attendant, ceux qui se sont fait suspendre, venez avec moi ! »

            Les concernés se regardèrent un moment puis obéirent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Un rideau séparait en deux la pièce de consultation de l'infirmerie, et ils avaient l'impression que c'était Drakkar de l'autre côté. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le demander car l'infirmière les fit asseoir sur une espèce de banquette.

« Bon, déjà est-ce que quelqu'un se sent mal ou patraque ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Mme vous allez nous examiner ensemble ? »

« Non ! bien sur que non ! Mais il y a certains trucs que je ne vais pas répéter dix fois ! Quand même.. Après évidemment je vous séparerais… »Expliqua l'infirmière en riant.

« Pourquoi nous séparerai-t-elle ? Rester avec les filles… »Chuchota Sirius à James en s'attirant les foudres de Sibylle.

« Siri ! ta copine va faire la gueule si tu continue ! »Rigola James alors que l'infirmière posait quelques questions d'ordre général.

« Sissi.. Faudrait qu'on revienne ici un de ces quatre ? »

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Puis en voyant le sourire espiègle de Sirius elle roula des yeux.

« Dans une infirmerie a toujours fait partie de mes fantasmes… Et ça fait aussi partie de ceux que je n'ai pas assouvis… »

« Est-ce que vous écoutez ? »Demanda l'infirmière à haute voix en regardant Sirius et Sibylle

            Les deux baissèrent la tête. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les séparent. Elle fit passer les filles dans une autre pièce, et laissa les garçons dans l'autre. En leur demandant de se mettre torse nu et sans pantalon pour les gars car c'était aux jambes et au torses qu'ils avaient été enserrés. Les filles elles avaient déjà les jambes nue, mais elle durent quitter leur robe. Qui de toute manière était en lambeaux.

            Le dos des garçons était peuplé d'égratignures, en effet quand les lianes avaient commencé a s'énerver, ils c'était retrouvés ballottés un peu partout, et aussi resserrés. Ils avait aussi les deux les genoux en mauvais état à cause de la chute. L'infirmière leur donna à chacun une crème qu'ils devraient appliquer sur leurs blessures, et leur en mit dans le dos.

            Pendant ce temps les filles attendaient dans l'autre pièce. Mais elles n'étaient pas si calme que ça. Elles savaient que les garçons étaient à côté et pas très habillés non plus… Et comme des gamines d'à peine une dizaine d'année leur réaction fut sans appel..

« Et si on regardait ? »Suggéra Lily

« Lily, je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! « Dit Sibylle en entrouvrant la porte.

            Et elles ne furent pas déçues du spectacle. Evidemment il y avait Sirius qui était torse nu laissant voir qu'il était parfaitement formé. Qui avait juste un boxer noir, ce qui fit tout simplement baver Sibylle.. Mais Lily elle regardait bien peu Sirius… Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

            En effet même si elle le cachait, elle regardait plus James. Elle ne savait pourquoi.. Peut-être un peu par loyauté, parce que Sirius était le copain de Sibylle… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à croire.  Son regard se fixa sur James. Même si il n'était pas aussi musclé que son ami, il était quand même intéressant. 

            Il avait les épaules moins carrées que Sirius, mais quand même il avait des abdos et un peu de muscle. Il était en caleçon, un caleçon vert a petit pois (lol) mais ça ne dérangea pas Lily, qui observa. Et quand elle vit l'infirmière lui mettre de la crème dans le dos, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien la même chose. Et en pensant ça, elle se retint de se cogner la tête contre la porte jusqu'à en faire sortir la cervelle.

            Puis l'infirmière eut fini et les deux filles coururent jusqu'au lit ou elle devaient s'asseoir. L'infirmière entra et leur sourit, comme si elle avait deviné quelque chose. Les deux filles lui sourirent. La femme fit le même genre d'inspection et de diagnostic que  pour les gars, sauf qu'elles avaient moins souffert de leur chute

Chez les gars, la réaction fut au départ la même que chez les filles « Si on regardait ? »Demanda James en reboutonnant son pantalon

Sirius secoua la tête « Non, j'ai pas envie. »

Son ami ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes « Sirius ? C'est toi ? T'as fumé des vers de terre ? De la ganja périmée ? T'es passé dans un monde parallèle ? T'es un clone fait par les extraterrestres ? Et tu vas envahir la terre avec tes compatriotes verts ? »

« Stop ! Du calme ! Ralenti ! Oui, oui, Non, non que de la pure, non, non, non. »

James avait toujours des yeux comme des soucoupes « Tu t'es fait lobotomiser alors ? »

« Non ! Putain pourquoi tu dis ça ! Je suis Sirius ! »

« Ben.. Tu ressemble vraiment pas au Sirius que je connais ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon Sirius c'est le Sirius qui pique ma cape pour aller espionner les filles sous les douches.. Celui qui ne loupe pas une occasion pour mater… »

« Peut-être, mais non, j'ai pas envie… C'est pas pareil… »

« Ah bon ? »Demanda le binoclard en haussant un sourcil

« Oui… C'est pas pareil je sors avec Sibylle là.. Je ne vais pas lui faire un coup de pute comme ça ! »

            James dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à rire… Voir un Sirius loyal et 'clean' était vraiment très drôle.. Et surtout inhabituel, d'ailleurs ça n'en était que plus drôle. Sirius dû le voir car il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras…

« Allons, fait pas la gueule tu vas pas me dire que c'est habituel ! Pas à moi ! Je te connais trop bien ! »

« Peut-être que non, mais c'est comme ça… Et puis c'est comme ça na ! »

« Quelle réponse » ironisa James

            Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer Célé en première bientôt suivis de Remus Arwen et Nara. Ils avaient les bras chargés de paquets de noël. James et Sirius restèrent un moment là sans comprendre.

« On vous a apporté vos cadeaux ! Joyeux noël ! »S'écria Remus en lançant un paquet a James

« Où sont Lily et Sibylle ? »Demanda Harry, quelque peu inquiet de ne pas voir sa mère.

« Elles sont dans la pièce d'à côté, l'infirmière soigne leurs blessures. »

« Très bien alors on va les attendre. On a aussi amené leurs cadeaux.. »Dit Mumus. Il avait aussi amené ses cadeau et Harry les siens, pour que ça soit quand même équitable.

            Harry d'ailleurs avait été surpris de recevoir des cadeaux, mais dans un sens il n'aurait pas du. Il avait de la famille non ? Enfin pas la sienne celle de la vraie Célé, mais en tout cas ces gens lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux. Ça faisait d'ailleurs assez bizarre au jeune homme, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas ces gens et que pourtant il recevait des cadeaux de leur part.

            Il avait demandé à Sibylle conseil pour envoyer lui aussi des cadeaux à sa famille que Sibylle connaissait mieux que lui, et ça aussi lui avait fait bizarre. Il avait aussi des cadeaux de la part des maraudeurs. Comme on aurait pu s'en douter. Drakkar lui n'avait eu aucun cadeau de sa famille.

            Pourtant normalement, où que soit les personne les chouettes les retrouvent toujours. Si jamais ses frères sœurs ou tout autres personne de sa famille avait voulu lui envoyer quelque chose, ils auraient pu, mais bizarrement, personne ne lui en avait envoyé. Il n'avait que les cadeaux des maraudeurs et des filles.

            Mais bon, il n'était de toute façon pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux bientôt. Arwen brûlait d'envie de demander à l'infirmière quand est-ce que Drakkar serait sur pieds, mais elle se retenait pour ne pas paraître suspect.. C'était bizarre pourquoi s'en faisait-elle tant pour lui…

             Pourtant elle ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais bon quand elle l'avait vu à terre, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se précipiter sur lui, comme mue par un élan de gratitude, et de compassion. Elle pensait que ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait fait de même..

            Les filles sortirent bientôt de la pièce, elles aussi avec un tube rouge dans les mains. Elles furent surprises de voir que leurs cadeaux étaient là, car avec les événements qui c'étaient passés depuis le début de la journée, elles avaient quasiment totalement oublié qu'on était le jour de noël.

            L'infirmière elle ne semblait pas voir d'un si bon œil la petite fiesta qui se préparait et comme, pensa Harry, l'infirmière du futur elle les jeta a la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la porte, dans la salle d'attente pour être exact avec tout les cadeaux.. Evidemment ils ne résistèrent pas aux pouvoirs d'attraction des présent et se dirent que finalement, autant les déballer.. Ils s'établirent donc par terre, et commencèrent à les ouvrir.

« Vous croyez que c'est bien ? »Demanda Sibylle avec une voix morne

« Quoi ? »Demandèrent les autres en cœur

« D'ouvrir nos cadeau va ! »

« Pourquoi ne devrait-on pas le faire c'est noël non ? et si des gens nous les ont offert c'est pour qu'on les ouvre ! »

« Peut-être.. Mais un gars est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, en train de faire je sais pas quoi ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait l'attendre… Ça serait plus fair-play non ? »

James semblait réfléchir au problème qu'avait posé la devineresse. « En effet oui, se serait mieux, mais bon, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir réellement attendre et de plus si jamais il ne se réveille que demain, moi je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux de noël à noël. »

« Eh bien moi en tout cas je ne le ferai pas.. Je ne me sens pas le cœur de fêter noël. »

Harry était un peu de l'avis de la voyante, Il était quand même un peu triste de ce qui arrivait à Drakkar il était quand même ami avec lui… Alors finalement quasiment tout le monde se rangea du côté de Sibylle et attendit, personne n'ouvrit ces cadeaux. Mais ils espéraient quand même que Drakkar se réveillerait bientôt.

Ils attendirent pendant un temps qui leur semblèrent être très long, mais qui en faite dura à peine une heure. Puis l'infirmière sorti et annonça que Drhâ-Hâk était réveillé, qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir à condition de ne pas trop foutre le bordel. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie.

Drhâ-Hâk était allongé dans un lit blanc. Il était réveillé, mais avait quand même une tête quelque peu dans les vapes. Il fit un petit sourire quand il vit tout le monde entrer avec des cadeaux dans les bras. Lui aussi avait oublié qu'on était à Noël et de toute façon il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir des cadeaux.

« Allez ! On s'est dis que tu voudrais ouvrir tes cadeaux ! »Dit Sirius en lui montrant un paquet.

            Drhâ-Hâk se mit sur son séant, un sourire plus prononcé sur le visage. Il prit le paquet que tenait Sirius et le déballa. C'était le cadeau que Sirius lui avait offert. C'était un petit bateau de Viking.. Un Drakkar pour être exact. Drakkar était partagé entre le rire et la colère envers Sirius. Mais les deux lui étaient douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas rire parce que ces côtes n'étaient pas encore totalement remises. Il se contenta de sourire, et de fusiller le gars du regard.

 « Eh ! mais c'est pas un bateau comme les autres ! Si tu appuies là, sur le mat il fait de la lumière »

Sirius fit ce qu'il expliquait et bientôt jailli un rai lumineux du mat. Drakkar leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous ai rien acheté… »Dit il confus

« C'est pas gave, on sait que tu es en fuite, alors on sait que tu n'as pas d'argent… »Expliqua James « Puis, de toute façon, nous on a assez de cadeau ! »

            Drakkar avait aussi une chemise de la part de James un pantalon de la part de Remus, mais de pas n'importe lesquels c'était des magiques qui s'adaptaient directement à la personne qui les portait. Il avait aussi reçu des 35tours de la part de Célé, qui savait que le jeune homme ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il avait aussi une montre de la part de Sibylle.

            En effet les maraudeurs avaient beaucoup de paquet, déjà parce que chacun offrait aux autre, et puis la famille, à part Sirius pour la famille, les autre amis du collège et tout ça. Tant et si bien que chacun devait avoir une dizaine de cadeaux.. Ce qui était pas mal.

à

« Peter nous a offert a tous le même… Et je crois deviner ce que c'est ! Allez Sirius ouvre ! »Dit James en montrant un paquet enveloppé dans un papier recouvert de gâteau. Sirius obéi et découvrit ce que James soupçonnait…

« Des gâteaux….. Désolent… »Soupira le brun…

            Remus, Harry, Sibylle et Drakkar ouvrirent eux aussi le cadeau de Peter, et tous avaient des gâteaux.. Des paquet de galette bretonne, un spécialité française mais quand même… Seule Lily n'en avait pas. C'était normal car elle ne traînait pas avec les maraudeurs, mais aujourd'hui par un hasardeux concours de circonstance, elle se retrouvait avec eux, à déballer ses paquets.

            On aurait dit à ce moment, qu'elle faisait elle aussi partie de la bande, ce qui était faux, mais bon. D'habitude elle passait Noël avec des amies poufsouffles, quand Lei-min et Linda n'étaient pas là, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Les blagues qu'ils lui avait faites semblaient oubliée… Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

            Arwen et Nara étaient dans leur coin à parler, elle ne voulaient pas les déranger. Mais elles étaient quand même assez contentes pour eux tous. Ils continuaient de déballer les cadeaux les uns les autres. Et apparemment aucun cadeau ne déplu à son destinataire..

            Sirius reçu une chemise noire avec un dragon (1) de la part de Sibylle, qui devait assez ben l'imaginer dedans. Un livre noir de la part de James, qui apparemment, était un gentil livre de conte… Apparemment.. Parce quand on l'ouvrait on découvrait la véritable couverture… Qui était plus digne du Kamasutra que de Perrault, sauf que la c'était un qui utilisait la magie. Il avait aussi reçu un pantalon de Remus. Et de la part de Célé il avait eu un couteau qui ouvrait tout. C'était un clin d'œil pour Harry. Parce qu'il savait que dans vingt ans, Sirius lui en offrirait un aussi.

James avait reçu un nouvel uniforme de Quidditch de ces parents, un set à balai de la part de Remus, un pendentif en forme de croc de serpent de la part de Sirius qui pensait que James serait 'sexy' avec ça autour du cou, ce dont James doutait, et un jeu de tarot par Sibylle. Il avait aussi une montre de Célé. Il avait aussi plein d'autres truc qu'on ne détaillera pas.

Remus avait une chemise en soie avec un loup dessus de la part de Sirius que Sirius lui aurait d'ailleurs bien prit pour lui, un alethiomètre (truc permettant de voir l'avenir) de Sibylle. Un bracelet de James, et aussi un livre sur les sorts magiques médicaux de la part de Célé.

Somme toute ils passèrent quand même un bon noël et l'incident des lianes fut vite oublié…

***fin du chapitre 27***

_(1)__ au départ je voulais qu'il reçoive une chemise hawaïenne mais j'ai été traumatisée a mort par une chemise hawaïenne alors… Je vous raconterez peut être un jour pourquoi mais bon…_

_voilà__ il est fini ce chapitre !!! à bientôt…_

Maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux Review…

Choupette : Hello desolée mais j'ai eu ta review du chap 25 pile quand je publiai le 26..Donc voila je te repond ici..Une hydraplanta, bien , je ne m'etend pas vraiment sur ce que c'est, mais je le sais… Si tu veux savoir depmande moi.. Sinon, les maraudeurs et les filles, bien oui, ils sont descendus…

Linalyna : Non, chui po folle… mais j'm bien fer soufrir les persos, parfois, c'est drôle, et puis kje contzit mettre un peu de piment comme ça…Si tu veux aller le soigner, et bien c'est simple, va a Poudlard, et trouve l'infirmerie^^ Oui, normalment dans peu de chapitre ya ton perso, mais faut savoir que je sache quand je vais le fer.. je peien de plus en plus a vous donner un chap par semaine, il est possible, que pendant quelques semaines, d'ici peu vous n'ayez rien, parce que je ne trouve pous l'inspiration…Sinon, ton Draco, finalemnt, je l'ai recommencé, il ne me plaisait pas…

Clem : Merci bcp pour les compliments… pour ta teorie, et bien comment… Elle serait possible, si evidemment tu me disait quels arguments tu as… Car je ne dit ni non ni oui, sans voir les argument, une teorie lancée au hasard, je l'ignore.. mais alors qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser a ce nom, et pourquoi il n'a pas une tête qu'Harry reconnaisse, un cousin eloigné qui serait sorcier, ami donc de lily et que c'est comme ça que Petunia aurait rencontré la famille Dursley ? C'est faisable, si tu me donne tes arguments, je te dirai si  c'est vrai ou non…

Nina : Hello.. Toi ossi tu defend Drakkar.. Pourquoi voulait tu que se soit Sirius qui se pete la geuele ? Hein ? Non mé ça va pas la tête ! moi faire du mal a mon Siri ! non mais eh ! Drakkar n'a pas souffert ? Ça c'est bien tout le mystere de se persos… OIn en sais pas qui il est… Il est possible qu'il ai changé d'identité… Non, c'est pas Lockart.. Mais sans doute lui aussi a-t-il souffert dans son futur… c'est même quasiment sur… C'est sur.

Alba/Nara : Hello.. merci bcp pour les compiments, chui très contente…tk en effet la coup e du chapitre était très tactique.. pour attirer les lecteurs, nombre de personnes uqi baisse de chapitre en chapitre.. Je le sais rien qu'en lisant les reviews… En effet par un moment pour chapque chapitre j'avait 12 review, maintenant c'est a peine si j'en arrive a la moitié… Deprimant..

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai eu que 4 reviews pour ce chapitre, donc pas de previex pour vous…


	28. revelations

_Voila le nouveau chapitre de sphère, mais sérieux je rame, je pense que vous n'aurez pas ce chap avant longtemps comme pour Ange, parce que je n'ai pas d'idée, pas la moindre… Alors je ne sais pas à moins que je meuble, chose que 'essaie d'éviter…_

_De  plus je peine à taper, d'où le faite que vous aurez ce chap plus tard. J'ai une blessure au pouce qui est le doigt dont je me sers pour les espaces.. Ça m'handicape po mal, dsl…_

_Kelly qui se reconnaîtra, dsl mais je sais pas si tu veux bien que je t'appelle par ton vrai nom, va être contente, on en apprend plus sur Drakkar…_

**Chapitre 28 : Revelations…**

            Noël était passé depuis deux jours que Noël était passé et on n'avait plus entendu parler des lianes. Les maraudeurs et Lily avaient bien essayé de savoir qui avait bien pu faire ça.. mais ils étaient les seuls dans le dortoir de Griffondor et ça n'était pas eux, ni Lily…

            Ils avaient observé les serpentards, essayant ainsi de voir si ils avaient un comportement bizarre, mais non, tout semblait normal, comme si rien ne c'était passé.. Et c'était pas pour autant rassurant.. Car normalement pour les blagues les serpentards, ou les maraudeurs se dénonçaient d'eux même…

            C'était par pur plaisir égoïste, car ça permettait d'humilier l'autre, mais là, non, même pas d'humiliation de la part des Serpentard… Pourtant ils auraient eu de quoi les humilier, ce faire prendre dans cette position n'est pas forcement sans conséquences pour la réputation..

            Ils en étaient donc tous arrivés à la même conclusion que Nara, c'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas une blague.. c'était quand même pus inquiétant. Ça voulait donc que quelqu'un leur en voulait vraiment. Mais qui ça restait en suspension… Ils ne le savaient pas, et n'avaient pas avancé depuis le jour de Noël.

            Drakkar était sorti de l'infirmerie le lendemain de sa chute, il était en bonne forme hormis quelques bleus contusions et c'était tout, il avait aussi comme tout les autres d'ailleurs des égratignures dues aux lianes, mais sérieusement, il était chanceux il aurait pu avoir pire.

            En tout cas cette épreuve, ou mésaventure, appelez ça comme vous voulez avait soudé le groupe. Il avait aussi pour le moment rapproché Lily, car elle était concernée, et surtout Arwen et Nara. Les deux serdaigles avaient quand même été très présentes pour les lianes. Même si elles n'avaient pas pu aider, elles étaient désormais bien acceptée par le groupe des maraudeurs.

            Mais ce n'était pas pour elles le plus surprenant mais bien pour Lily.. Elle qui pendant des année c'était fait ridiculiser par les maraudeurs, qu'avec ses amies elle n'avait cessé de les dénigrer. Depuis les lianes, elle était quand même mieux acceptée. Ce qui évidement ne dérangeait pas James..

            Dans ce sens le coup des lianes était une bonne chose. Toute la bande se réunissait plus souvent, faisant le point sur le petite enquête.. Arwen et Nara essayaient de savoir quelque chose du côté serdaigle, mais comme elle devaient parler à mot couvert pour ne pas montrer qu'elles en savaient beaucoup, elle n'avaient rien eu pour le moment.

            Personne ne semblait avoir d'idée.. mais Harry avait quand même sa petite impression… Evidemment il ne disait rien, il ne pouvait pas, ça serait trop explicite, mais il pensait que c'était James qui était visé par les plantes. Harry n'avait évidemment pas de preuves, mais à ce qu'il savait le 31octobre 1988 c'était James surtout que voulait tuer Voldemort… En effet, il n'avait tué Lily parce qu'elle protégeait son fils.

            Bien sur ce n'était pas l'hypothèse la plus rassurante.. ça voulait dans ce cas dire que c'était Voldemort qui avait mit  les lianes ici.. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il aurait eu mal à la cicatrice pensa Harry.. Mais il ne savait pas si il avait des liens avec ce Voldemort là, celui de 1982..

            En effet, si il ressentait les émotions du Voldemort  de 2002, parce que Voldemort lui avait transmit lors de leur première rencontre.. mais il ne savait pas si il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour ce Voldemort.. Après tout, il n'avait de lien avec Harry se Voldemort là… C'était peut-être pour ça que Harry n'avait rien ressenti depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde.

            Pourtant même ici, même sous l'apparence de Célestine Why il avait toujours et encore cette cicatrice.. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, pourtant c'était l'une des questions qu'il se posait le plus depuis qu'il était arrivé. Avec aussi celle 'pourquoi est-ce que la vraie Célé m'a envoyé ici ?

            Il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était une marque indélébile, faite par quelque chose de trop puissant pour être effacée lors d'un simple voyage dans le temps.. Mais pourquoi cette telle puissance ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Ça c'était une question qu'il se posait depuis le jour où Hagrid était venu le chercher…

            En tout cas ça n'avançait pas à savoir qui avait fait ça… Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.. Même si certains ne le montraient pas, ils étaient quand même tous inquiets. si cette personne était capable de faire des voults comme ça, et en plus de faire venir des plantes rares, de quoi était-elle capable aussi.

            C'était ce quoi Harry pensait. Il était tard et il était encore dans la salle commune. Il avait essayé de faire ses devoir, mais il était moitié endormi sur le parchemin qu'il avait recouvert de notes sur les potions de cauchemar, une potion qui donnait des cauchemars. Il senti quelqu'un lui secouer le bras.

            Harry se réveilla quelque peu. Il eut le réflexe de chercher avec ses mains autour de lui une paire de lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était souvent quand il se réveillait qu'il était le plus étonné de ce qu'il était devenu, car pendant la nuit il avait oublié. Toujours est-il qu'en levant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Drakkar. Il était là, avec comme une envie de lui parler.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer.. »Dit Harry avec un sourire, la voix pâteuse.

Drakkar regarda autour de lui, comme s'il était surveillé « pas ici.. En privé, c'est important. »

            Il y'avait comme une atmosphère de secret et de mystère, qu'Harry était quelque peu surpris il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net qui allait se passer, il ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était une impression, et une impression forte.

« C'est grave ? »

« Non, pas très.. C'est juste que je veux pas être entendu.. »

« Il n'y a personne »

« Mais je n'ai pas confiance. »

            Harry soupira, il aurait pu refuser, d'ailleurs une partie lui disait que c'était le mieux à faire, et qu'il devrait aller dormir. Mais aussi d'un autre côté, il avait très très envie de savoir ce que Drakkar avait à lui dire qui le mettait dans cet état. Il hocha la tête et fit signe à Drakkar de le suivre.

            Il savait où il allait, la pièce des maraudeurs, pas celle où ils avaient mis les doubles, non celle où il était arrivé et c'était pour la première fois levé avec une forme de femme. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de choses compromettantes dans la pièce. Il entraîna Drakkar dans les dédales de poudlard.

            Tandis qu'Harry dormait sur son parchemin, dans la chambre des filles, Sibylle dormait totalement en paix serrant un panda. Elle était seule dans la chambre, devait laissé Célé travailler et Lily était sortie, Sibylle préférait ne pas savoir quoi faire. La voyante senti quelqu'un lui secouer le bras.

« Sibylle réveille toi.. »Lui dit une voix d'homme en murmurant.

Sibylle entrouvrit les yeux.. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qui pouvait bien être…Elle se mit sur son séant, il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait donc pas le visage de celui qui lui parlait

« SIRIUS !!!!!!!!! DEGAGE !!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-elle en lui balançant une lampe à la tête. L'homme se la prit en pleine tête grogna et elle entendit un bruit il était tombé par terre

« TU FAIS CHIER !!!!!!CA FAIT A PEINE UNE SEMAINE QU'ON SORT ENSEMBLE !!!! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE VENIR ME VOIR EN PLEINE NUIT ! TU CROIS QUOI ! CHUI PAS UNE DES NOMBREUSES PUTES QUE T'AS EUE !! SI C'EST COMME ÇA JE CASSE !!!! »

            Heureusement pour les deux, la pièce était insonorisée, sinon, toute l'école ou presque, jusque-là cachots des serpentards aurait été réveillée par les cris de Sibylle. La jeune fille alluma la lumière La baguette à la main, prête à faire payer ça à Sirius quand elle se retrouva face à face avec…..

« Remus ????!!! » Elle se précipita sur lui « Je suis vraiment désolée je t'avais prit pour un autre ! »

« Ah bon j'avait pas remarqué .. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée.. Je t'ai fait mal »

« Non, une lampe sur le crâne, c'est pas douloureux voyons… »

« Oh…. Mumus… je suis désolée.. je ne savais pas… »

« Ça va c'est pas grave.. »Dit-il en se relevant 

Sibylle s'assit sur son lit « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Même si tu n'es pas Sirius, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me réveiller à une telle heure… »

« Je voulais te parler.. »

« Très bien, vas-y ! »

« Non, Célé peut revenir à n'importe quel instant.. »

Sibylle soupira « C'est important au moins ? »

« D'après toi… Sinon, je ne voudrais pas te parler seul à seul »

La voyante se releva voyant que de toute façon, Remus ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas vidé son sac « Très bien, on va dans la salle des doubles… »

            Elle attrapa un peignoir blanc, et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par Remus. Ils descendirent les escaliers prudemment, de manière à ne pas se faire voir, car ça aurait quand même été suspect de les voir tout les deux hors de leur lit à cette heure-là. Ils virent Célé assise en train de parler avec Drakkar.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? »Demanda Remus

            Sibylle s'arrêta et du faire tout les efforts dont elle était capable pour s'empêcher de s'étouffer.. Puis elle se rappela que Remus n'était pas au courant pour la vraie identité de Célé.. Il faudrait qu'elle lui raconte d'ailleurs.

« Non je ne pense pas.. En tout cas Célé elle ne veut pas. »

            Sibylle guida Remus avec dextérité, connaissant parfaitement le chemin de la pièce des doubles.  Mais elle ne pouvait pas retirer de son visage un sourire un peu stupide, qui venait tout simplement de la remarque de Mumus.. Elle se promit d'en parler à Célé juste pour voir sa tête…

            Harry avait emmené Drakkar dans la  salle des maraudeurs. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait rien de compromettant, pour les maraudeurs surtout, rien qui pourrait révéler que Remus était loup garou, ou que les maraudeurs étaient animagi. Il fit venir quelques coussins sur la banquette délabrée et s'assit. Drakkar fit de même.

            Il avait l'air de vouloir tout déballer là maintenant mais sans savoir réellement quoi dire.. Il se tordait les mains. Il avait l'air anxieux, mais finalement, il se décida a parler.

« je sais ce que vous pensez.. »

« Hein de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que vous pensez que c'est moi qui était visé, et qu'à cause de ça vous êtes moins confiant envers moi ! »

            Harry sentit son estomac se serrer, c'était vrai et il ne pouvait le nier. C'est ce que les autres pensaient, indéniablement, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil, Harry ne le pensait pas, ou du moins n'en faisait pas un foin. Si c'était pour lui dire ça… Ce n'était pas la peine de le faire marcher dans Poudlard en pleine nuit.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Tu dis Vous, mais je ne suis pas dans le lot ! »

« Ah bon ? Enfin ce n'est pas pour savoir si tu croyait ça ou pas.. Je veux te dire la vérité. Sur pourquoi je fuis… C'est trop lourd, et je ne peux pas garder ça éternellement, et peut-être que sans le dire tu pourras le faire comprendre aux autres. »

« Mais… Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je garderait le secret.. Tu prend gros risques tu sais ? »

« Je sais, mais j'ai confiance en toi.. Parce que tu viens de me prévenir, et parce que je sais que tu cache toi aussi bien des choses. »

            Harry le regarda avec une  expression de terreur et aussi d'étonnement. Est-ce que le jeune homme avait découvert qui il était ? Non, pas possible.. Sibylle y avait réussi parce qu'elle avait des dons, mais pas lui.. Et puis Harry ne voulait pas, c'était assez d'une personne qui le sache

Mais bon d'un côté qu'il le découvre n'était pas si terrible, il n'était pas concerné par ce que Harry savait du futur, il n'avait aucun secret concernant ce que devinerait Drakkar, donc dans un sens il n'était pas si inquiet, il avait juste peur que Drakkar le révèle à quelqu'un et dans ce cas se serait quand même dramatique

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te demander lesquels… »Reprit Drakkar, devant le regard de Célé.

Célé Soupira « très bien, que veux-tu me dire ? »

« Eh bien, en fait je crois que je ne suis pas venu pour te demander quelque chose de précis, mais plutôt parce que j'avait besoin de parler … Et que tu es la seule avec qui je le puisse le faire. »

            Harry se sentit soudainement une envie d'étrangler Drakkar sur le coup de lui ouvrir le ventre et de l'étrangler avec ces tripes (1) . Mais il se reprit. Ça ferait mauvais effet. Et dire que Drakkar l'avait fait parcourir Poudlard de nuit juste pour ça. Mais peut-être après tout est ce que ça serait intéressant.

« Vas-y je t'écoute, je n'avais pas sommeil de toute façon » dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Drakkar le regarda d'un drôle d'air se demandant si la jeune fille était sincère.

« Tu sais c'est dur pour moi.. J'ai à chaque fois peu, à chaque détour de couloir… J'ai peur de le revoir… Putain je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis.. Je suis en train de casser toute mon image.. C'est injuste.. »

« Arrête, tu ne casse pas ton image… Peu importe l'extérieur.. De qui as-tu peur ? Je peux t'aider »

« De qui j'ai peur ? De mon père bien sûr ! Il y a beaucoup de chose ici qui me le rappelle.. Pas mal de serpentard par leur sadisme, aussi quelques griffondor. Ça me rappelle la famille que j'ai laissé… Mais dans ma famille c'est juste et surtout et seulement de mon père que j'ai peur. Ma mère, ça va, elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi.. Et mes sœurs sont trop jeunes pour me faire chier. »

« Tu as des sœur ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ? »

« Je sais.. Par peur que grâce à elle quelqu'un me retrouve.. J'ai deux sœur, une qui est plus grande que moi, mais elle a été radiée de la famille par mon père. »

Harry sursauta et se recula, prêt a étouffer « Radiée ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? »

« Oh ! Tu sais, se faire radier n'est pas si grave, regarde je le suis sans doute, et je ne suis pas mort »

            Pour Harry contrairement à Drakkar c'était quand même quelque chose de très grave. Pour Harry mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille et que pour lui c'était le bien le précieux. C'était quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout, et en être privé alors qu'on avait une était pour lui le pire truc qui pouvait arriver.

            C'est bizarre comme ce qui nous as manqué pendant l'enfance influence et influencerait sans doute toute notre vie futur. Harry savait que son désir le plus cher était de fonder cette famille qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Quand on a pas quelque chose on se le crée…

« Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, elle a renié sa condition de sorcière. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer pour la deuxième fois « Renié sa condition de sorcière ? mais comment le peut-on ? »

« Elle a tout simplement renoncé à se servir de ses pouvoir à tout jamais, alors la Magie c'est comme tout, si on ne s'en sert, on régresse vite. Evidemment, elle a toujours de la magie en elle, mais elle ne s'en sert pas… Elle est devenue moldue… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret» se rattrapa Harry.

« Non, j'ai dit que je me confiais, alors je répondrai à toutes tes confiances. Pour plusieurs raisons parce qu'elle a vu assez d'horreur magiques quand elle était jeune à la maison, et puis parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu et qu'elle voulait être vétérinaire, comme les moldus, sans magie. »

« pourtant vous êtes une famille de sang pur elle a été élevée là-dedans .. »

« Oui, mais souvent on essaye de s'éloigner de l'enseignement de nos parents, quand celui-ci ne nous convient pas… Je n'élèverai pas mes enfant comme m'a élevé mon père.. Elle a voulu s'éloigner à jamais de ce qui ce passait à la maison. »

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Harry, que se passait-il chez lui, mais il se retint tant bien que mal de la poser, il doutait que c'était terrible.

« Tu te demande ce qu'elle voulait tant fuir chien ? »Harry hocha la tête « Mon, père… Il nous a élevé dans le seul langage qu'il connaisse, la violence. Ok, je le respectais et admirai son sang froid à toute épreuve, mais il a beaucoup frappé mes sœurs, moi au début, mais je me défendais, j'ai quand même de la force, alors il a arrêté de me frapper, mais il voulu faire moi comme lui, et je n'ai pas aimé.. »

« Je suis désolée… je voulais pas te rappeler ça.. »

« C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis j'avais dit que je te répondrais.. Ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, tu comprends pourquoi ma sœur a renié la magie.. »

« Oui, mais qu'est devenue l'autre sœur ? Elle est plus jeune ? » 

« Non, c'était l'aînée… »Dit Drakkar d'une voix éteinte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ? Désolée pour la curiosité.. »

« C'est pas grave.. Elle est devenue un légume… les coups de mon père lui on fait des problèmes dans la tête, elle est à la maison, dans un lit elle ne peut quasiment rien faire seule.. Les médecins disent que ça va s'arranger. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Non, il ne le faut pas… C'est une apparence, elle à l'air de ne plus rien savoir faire, mais elle le fait la majorité du temps exprès, évidemment, elle a quelques problèmes, mais elle trouve cette situation plus confortable, et moins dangereuse. »

            Pendant ce temps, à un autre bout de Poudlard, deux autres personnes étaient en train de parler. C'était dans la pièce des doubles, ces derniers étaient couchés sur des lits, avec un drap qui les cachaient totalement, y comprit leurs visage. Mais Remus et Sibylle savaient qui c'était. Elle avait mené Remus ici, sachant que la pièce habituelle des maraudeurs serait occupée.

            C'était un des bons côtés d'avoir un don de voyance, elle savait à chaque fois si jamais quelqu'un allait la déranger, entrer au mauvais moment, ou alors si quelqu'un trouverait ses secrets si elle les planquaient là où là.. Dans ce sens, elle était très douée pour cacher des choses, étant sûre que personne ne les trouverait.

            Elle s'assit sur un coussin, très gros, sur lequel elle aurait quasiment pu s'endormir, un coussin qu'elle avait amené pour elle quand elle aidait les gars à se concentrer. Remus s'assit devant elle en tailleur par terre. Il n'avait plus de coussin, et le laissait à Sibylle de toute façon.

« DE quoi tu voulais me parler ? »Demanda Sibylle

« De drakkar » Répondit directement Remus « J'ai beaucoup de soupçons sur lui, et je voulais savoir avec toi et faire le point. »

« Très bien, dis moi ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens à son propos. »

« Et bien d'abord il est très semblable à Célé… Quand j'essaie de ressentir ce qu'ils pensent ou comment ils vont, je ressent à peu près les même choses. »

Sibylle ouvrit de grands yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il ne peut pas être Célé ! »

« Je ne veux pas dire ça, mais c'est bizarre.. J'aurai dit qu'il était de sa famille.. OU quelque chose dans le genre. »

Sibylle réfléchissait a toute vitesse.. C'était le moment pour elle d'informer Remus de ce qu'elle savait sur Célé « Ecoute c'est impossible ! Célé est en réalité Harry. Un gars venu du futur et projeté par erreur dans le corps de notre Célé ! »

Sibylle regarda Remus dans les yeux, son visage passant tour à tour par différentes  expression, tels que l'incompréhension, la surprise, et enfin l'amusement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de drôle là ? »Demanda Sibylle

« J'aurai bien aimé moi être transporté dans le corps d'une fille comme Célé.. ça aurait été intéressant, sous les douches, et puis quand il faut se déshabiller, ce genre de chose. »

Sibylle prit le coussin sur lequel elle était assise, et le balança sur la tête de Remus. « Non, mais tu te rends compte qu tu es pratiquement aussi pire ! »

« Ouais, mais moi c'est différent, je ne vais jamais voir les filles sous les douches, lui si, mais si j'en avais l'occasion, sans passer par des moyen illégaux…. Il a du en profiter.. j'espère qu'il l'a fait… »

            Remus se fit bientôt étouffer par Sibylle et le coussin. C'est vrai que c'était l'une des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout dans le faite que ce soit un gars. Elle s'était faite voir à poil, par un de ses futurs élèves, faudrait qu'elle trouve une solution, ou alors elle ne pourrait jamais lui enseigner dans le futur.

            Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Harry, elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'il passe dans les douches, seul, parfois avant ou après, de toute façon, en croisant son regard il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer de profiter de la situation s il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des oreilles à la place des mains…

« C'est pas là le sujet, est-ce que je dois te le rappeler par la force ? »

« Non, non, ça va »Dit Remus, mais un peu perdu dans ces pensées. Il pensait à ce que lui aurait fait si il lui serait arrivé la même chose…

            Même si il était quand même le timide et le réservé de la bande, il était un gars. Evidemment, au début il pensait qu'il aurait été un peu comme l'avait été Harry, c'est-à-dire gêné, mais peu de temps après il aurait abandonné sa gène pour plutôt en profiter… Mais Sibylle avait raison, c'était pas la question.

« Pourtant, ils sont semblables… Peut-être que c'est son père… »

Sibylle secoua sa tête « Non, son père c'est James… »

« C'est bien pourquoi je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à James….Et sa mère ? »Demanda Remus curieux « Même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question »

« T'as raison, tes idées ont trouvé, c'est Lily… »

« Comment tu as su tout ça ? »

« Je te raconterai plus tard, mais maintenant, on continue sur Drakkkar »

« Oui… Bon, il lui ressemble mentalement, je veux dire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Peut-être quelqu'un de sa famille… »

« Possible, mais ça m'étonnerai, je l'aurai vu… »

« Peut-être qu'il a changé d'apparence, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un du futur, déguisé qui Cherche Harry.. »

Sibylle paraissait peser le pour et le contre de cette hypothèse. D'un côté c'était possible, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne disait-il pas ouvertement ce qu'il cherchait, et pourquoi il inventait toute cette histoire, comme quoi il était en fuite et tout ça..

« Ça colle pas… Je suis sûre que son histoire de fuite est vraie.. Il ne mentait pas, je l'ai senti » 

« Moi aussi… mais peut-être qu'à cause de la disparition d'Harry il se passe des choses terribles dans le futur, et qu'il s'en est enfui… Essayant de tout rétablir, donc cherchant Harry »

« Non.. je ne pense pas… Personne ne savait où était Harry, il ne l'a dit à personne,  c'était un accident, je ne vois pas comme Drakkar l'aurai su… »

« Peut-être que c'est nous qui lui avons dit… »

Sibylle ouvrit de grands yeux, sous le coup de l'étonnement « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes au courant nous… Dans le futur nous nous rappellerons de Célé/Harry… Il a pu en parler à l'un de nous, et on a pu lui dire.. Il aurait comme ça des renseignements, et il serait venu ici… Cherchant Harry »

            Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse essayant de considérer impartialement les possibilité qu'il y'avait que ça soit vrai. Ok, dans un sens l'hypothèse de Remus se tenait et permettait de répondre à bien des interrogations sur son sujet… c'est-à-dire que ça expliquait pourquoi le jeune homme était si secret, et qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose.

            Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il détestait Peter se dit Sibylle, si il connaissait Harry il est possible qu'il connaisse aussi la véritable mission de queudver. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait des réflexes comme Harry et parfois des comportements bizarre.. Comme pourquoi il n'aimait pas Rogue, si il l'avait eu en prof de potion.

            Mais ça ne collait pas partout, en effet, si réellement il avait été à la recherche de Harry il se serait intéressé du moins au départ de plus à James, il aurait essayé de poser des questions sur un nouveau venu ce genre de chose.. Puis, si il savait qu'Harry s'était trouvé dans le corps de Célé, il lui aurait déjà parlé, et dévoilé à elle qui il était. Et il n'aurait pas de raison de s'inventer une fausse histoire, ni de se cacher, car dans se monde au moins il était en sécurité.

« Ecoute, j'ai des arguments dans les deux sens, le plus simple à faire est de continuer à l'observer et de chercher des infos sur lui, je demanderait de mon côté à Célé si elle sait quelque chose.. Elle est bien plus proche de Drakkar que nous. »

« Oui, tu as raison.. mais je suis sûre qu'il y'a quelque chose de pas net sur lui.. Et je ne me trompe que rarement. »

« Je sais tes pressentiments sur Harry étaient vrais. »

*****Fin du chapitre 28*****

_(1)__ Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui sache d'où vient cette citation, parce que moi j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve plus…_

_Voila ce chapitre est fini, j'ai énormément ramé pour le finir, ce qui explique que les prochains aussi vous aurez du temps avant de les avoir… je peine pour cette fic, alors je pense que je vais la mettre quelque peu de côté…Jez n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre.. mais aujourd'hui nous somme samedi 10 mai 2003 je viens de trouver la suite de la fic….Je sais comment je vais continuer et comemnt je vais la raccorder a ce que j'avait en tête…On arrive bientôt a la fin de l'avant derniere partie.. Et je peut vous jurere que les prochains chaps ne serotn pas heureux.. je me suis representée l'histoire en tête, et j'était po loin de chialer alors…mais comme j'ai trouvé l'inspiration, je peut vous publier ce chap, car je m'était promise de ne pas vous le mettre avant de trouver l'inspi…_

_Maintenant en avant pour les reponses aux reviews…_

**Linalyna** Oh ! Que de reviews !!!J'esprere que tu as aimé ce chapitre, moi pas, mais on parle plein de fois de ton Drakkar..^^Bon, on va repondre aux reviews dans l'ordre le chap 4..part le relirt..C'est vrai il était long, et en le relisant je me suis rapellée comment je m'était marrée en le faisant, quand Harry apprend a etre une femme…^^Le chapitre 3.. Quand Sibylle dit 'en plus te voir toute seule, ave un certain garçon j'aurait comprit mais la…' Et bien c'est simple en fait je pensait faire au depart de cette fic, quelque chose vraiment sur les maraudeurs, mais j'ai changé… A l'origine, on devait revoir cette piece.. Elle servait d'hotel pour Sirius.. Quand Sibylle dit ça, c'est qu'elle est deja entrée dans la piece et a decouvert Sirius avec une fille.. je pensait le faire intervenir ce clin d'œil dans la fic, mais je me rend compte que je ne peut pas…Si je me rappelle bien on arrive bientôt aux 200 reviews, et bien ce jour la, je ferait une grosse surprise avec les clins d'œil de la fic, et les significatoion de certaines remarques, enfin celles que je peut devoiler sans risque pour l'intrigue.. Donc si tu as d'autre question eh bien cas y pose les moi !! apr contre, pour ton persos, il y'a quelques changement, la reunion que j'avait prevue n'apparaitra pas…par contre, je te dirai par mail ton nouveau role, pak je peut pas le dire ici !!^^Le chapitre2 : Eh bien, desolée de te decevoir, mais Célé disait la verité…J'ai longtemps reflechi a ce que tu m'as dit.. Si Célé a perdu son esprit, ça voudrait dire que Harry est resté Harry.. Alors comment a-t-il pu naitre si il était deja né…Enfin tu vois le genre… mais en fait le fait que le fantome de Célé soit la donne deja une grande indication sur la fin de la fic…mais je me tais, la fin risque d'etre differente de ce que vous attendez tous.. Mais je me tais..Célé est réellement morte dans la tuerie qu'a causé Peter..De toute faocn, ça n'aurait pas été un fantome, ça aurait été un esprit…Par cotnre le pendentif je ne sais pas ou tu peut le trouver…^^Chapitre 1 : Bien la moto, c'est comme la remarque de Sibylle.. je pensait faire intervenir la moto ailleur dans la fic.. Mais je sias que la fin est proche du moins la fin dans un certain sens, je ne peut pas en dire plus, t elle n'apparaitra pas.. A moins que ..si elle apparaitra…A dans quelques chaps…Il reste plus que 5chaoitre avant ce que j'apelle la fin, quie ts en fait la fin de cette partie, pour en commencer une autre qui durera 3 chapitres a peu pres..chapitre27 : Lol ! C'est sur rien qu'a toi tout seul sa assure le preview…^^ pour Arwne et Drakkar.. Eh bien ça va se jouer dans les prochains chaps, et on saura…lol Pis, sisnon, ben totra ta ose de sphere t'en fait pas, sauf que je ne pense pas que le prochain chap sera corrigé et tt pour le w-e prochain, mais ça ne tardera pas trop, du oins j'espere parce que bon…Voila !!!! vala putain elle était longue cette reponse !!!^^

**Blue**** one** : Hello !! t'en fait pas les pb d'inspi sont passé, j'ai eu la revelation cette aprem'..pour ta question, est bien je peut te dire que tu le saura dans a peu pres 5chaps..Mercu pour tes encouragements…^^

**Juju**: Merci bcp pour les compliments, pi je comprend que t' i po pu tt lire en un coup, pak y'a a peu pres 300pages..Alors je comprend…Mais si Harry avait eu l'esprit d'une fille, il n'aurait plus été Harry, parce que ça aurait totalment changé ce qu'il était.Et puis donner l'esprit d'un gars a une filel c'était très amusant !!^^

**Clem** : Hello…pak tu prononce 'dudley ' [dudli] ? Alors je comprend.. Moi je prononce [dudlé] alors evidemment…^^ Et en tout cas, si c'était Dudley, il se serait p-e bien comporté envers Célé, mais pas envers James, je ne pense pas…lol vala c tt !!!

**Nina** : Pour la verité sur Drakkar et bien c'est simple, on va la connaître dans a peu pres 3chapitres, mais la on a qd mm plus d'infos sur lui…Et comment ça tu le prefer a Sirius ??? ça va la tête…enfin…j'ai reussi a créer un perso que plein de gens aiment alors…^^et si tu me tue comment tu saura la verité sur lui ?^^biz

**Marie cool **: Hello ! Lol ! Ta tt lu d'une traite ???? Tain ! Ta du souffrir ! pak ya pres de 300 p…merci pour les encouragements…j'esprer que tu as aimé !^^

**Bibi** : Hello ! Pour Arwen, ben on va connaître le fin mot d'ici peu.. Totut va se denouer dans les prochains chaps…Pi ten fait po jallé po tuer Drakkar, je tue rarement mes persos, sof quand vraiment c'est obligé…ou important pour l'histoire..Mais c'est vrai que l'homme parfais c'est qd mm Siri avant Drakkar !!^^Apparement zetes plein a aimer son caractere de 'j'envoie chier les gens' lol !

**Melepha** : T'en fait pas c'est po grave si jamais tu review pas a chque chapitre…^^ merci pour les encouragements…

_Bon, vala, plus d'une dizaine de reviews…Zavez droit a un preview !!!!^^Mais avant je voudré vraiment vous remercier car sans vos encouragements, joré sans doute arreté bien plus longtemps et vous n'auriez pas eu ce chap si vite… De plus comme on arrive bientôt aux 200 ou qu'on y est , vous aurez une surprise dans le prochain, c'est-à-dire, l'explication des clins d'œil et des directions que javait voulu prendre au debut…si vous avez des question sur des passages qui vous semblent inutile, que vous n'avez pas comprit, posez !! je repondrait a cell que je pourrait !!!_

_Maintenant PREVIEW_

***

En effet c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer. Il était en caleçon, et apparemment lui aussi venait de se réveiller, il avait les cheveux plus emmêlés qu'il n'était pensable, mais il était quand même très beau comme ça, mais il n'était pas seul

« JAMES ???????????? REMUS ??? DRAKKAR ??? PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA !!!! C'EST PAS UNE SALLE DE REUNION JE VOUS SIGNALE !! »

« Ecoute ! C'est peut etre pas vraiment le moment de nous engeuler.. Y'a plus important.. »Dit Remus apparemment inquiet.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Lily qui commençait a sentir qu'ils étaient encore dans une grosse merde.. Décidément, plus elle devenait amicale avec les maraudeurs plus elle se trouvait dans les embrouilles.

« Pour vous  on est quel jour ? »

« Bien, vu qu'hier on était le 30decembre, on est le 31..Si c'est sa le probleme…. »dit Sibylle détachant ces lèvres de celles de Sirius.

« C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi… »Dit Drakkar dans un souffle « Venez. »

***

_Vala !! C'était votre preview !!!alors que ce passe t'il ?? suite au prochain chapitre !! Je vous préparerez la petite surprise, posez vos question…_

_Ah oui derniere note….mon pseudo de miss-padfoot commence a me faire chier.. En gros je songe a changer de pseudo…Alors e vous etonnez pas si jamais un jour vous voyez le titre d'une de mes fics, ave un autre pseudo.. J'esprere que ça ne vous dérange pas si oui dites le moi…_

_Maintenant REVIEW !!!!_


	29. Le temps passe Trop vite!

_Hello every body !!!!voici le 29 chapitre de sphère, que vous n'aurez sans doute pas avant un bon moment.. Faute d'inspiration…d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment commencer… c'est déprimant…tant pis je commence pas fait chier…_

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk il est dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, et comme ses derniers s'absentent tout les mois, ils décident de créer une sorte de double, pour qu'il ne remarque rien, et pour pouvoir rester avec Remus. Sibylle découvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur et Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle. _

_Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )_

_ _en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire _

__en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry_

__Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue_

__Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb _

__Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année_

__Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho _

__Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle _

__Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre _

__Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle .._

__ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde_

_            _Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole._

_            _Mme Plfanze : Prof de botanique_

_Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :_

_ _Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius._

__Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue _

__Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année_

__Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …_

**Chapitre29 : Le temps passe…. Trop vite !**

            Célé se réveilla au son du réveil ce jour-là. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour. C'était déjà quelque chose de bien, ça voulait dire que c'était encore les vacances. Si dans ce monde ou un autre, il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas c'était son aversion particulière pour les réveils à sept heures du matin.

            Elle se redressa pour éteindre le réveil. Autour d'elle, dans les autres lits, Lily et Sibylle aussi étaient réveillées, sans doute à cause du même réveil. Sibylle semblait vraiment n'avoir pas assez dormi. Lily elle avait les cheveux en pétard, tout son lit était débordé, mais elle avait l'air reposée.

            Même après tout ces mois, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa mère particulièrement belle. Pas uniquement pour ce qu'elle allait devenir, car un enfant trouve toujours sa mère belle, quand il la voit les premières fois, mais parce qu'elle était belle. Quand il la voyait comme ça à son âge, il ne pouvait que l'admirer.

            En effet, elle surpassait d'après Harry et de loin les filles de son Poudlard. De toute façon, côté fille, cette époque était aussi bien, sinon mieux que la sienne. Déjà les filles de son année étaient belles. Ce n'était pas qu'en 2002 elles étaient moches, mais bon, Hermione elle, était sans doute mignonne parfois, mais il avait sur elle le regard faussé d'un ami. Il ne parlait même pas de Pavarti et Lavande, les deux fans de divination.

            Mais il secoua vivement la tête, oui, elle était belle, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il ai l'air de baver sur elle, il était une femme dans ce monde là, alors mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer en ayant des réactions de lesbiennes. Ce ne serait pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçue.

            Hein ?? Elle reprit son réveil ?! sept heures ???????? Elle jeta un coup d'œil immédiatement au calendrier, non, elle n'était pas folle en effet c'était pas du tout le jour de la rentrée alors pourquoi est ce que son réveil sonnait à cette heure là… c'était pas très net. Apparemment autour d'elle aussi les filles commençaient à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net.

« Désolée les filles, vous pouvez vous rendormir, j'ai mal réglé mon réveil… »Expliqua Célé en reposant son réveil.

« C'est malin, je suis sûre que je ne vais pas arriver à me rendormir maintenant… »bougonna Lily

La porte de la chambre claqua, faisant un bruit d'enfer. Elles se tournèrent vers la porte, sachant avant même d'avoir regardé celui qui arrivait, si il y en avait un qui claquait les portes c'était bien 

« SIRIUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »S'écrièrent les trois en même temps.

            En effet c'était bien lui qui venait d'entrer. Il était en caleçon, et apparemment lui aussi venait de se réveiller, il avait les cheveux plus emmêlés qu'il n'était pensable, mais il était quand même très beau comme ça, mais il n'était pas seul

« JAMES ???????????? REMUS ??? DRAKKAR ??? PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA !!!! C'EST PAS UNE SALLE DE REUNION JE VOUS SIGNALE !! »

« On voulait juste savoir si vous étiez réveillées ou pas … »Dis Sirius en s'approchant du lit de Sibylle 

« De toute façon, même si on ne l'était pas on l'aurait été par votre entrée si discrète…. »Répliqua Sibylle. Mais elle ne put pas vraiment continuer car Sirius était venu lui dire bonjour à sa manière.

« Ecoute ! C'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment de nous engueuler.. Y a plus important.. »Dit Remus apparemment inquiet.

« Quoi ? »Demanda Lily qui commençait à sentir qu'ils étaient encore dans une grosse merde.. Décidément, plus elle devenait amicale avec les maraudeurs plus elle se trouvait dans les embrouilles. Et eux avaient vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations pas ordinaires…

« Pour vous  on est quel jour ? »

« Bien, vu qu'hier on était le 30 décembre, on est le 31.. Si c'est ça le problème…. »dit Sibylle détachant ses lèvres de celles de Sirius.

            Des filles, seule Célé restait silencieuse… Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net… Elle connaissait Drakkar, enfin de mieux en mieux depuis les révélations de la nuit dernière, et si il faisait cette tête-là, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. 

            Même hier pour parler de sa sœur, il n'avait pas une expression aussi grave. En effet les quatre gars avaient la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'hiroshima.  Pourtant apparemment il n'était rien arrivé au château, les murs étaient debout et ils avaient tout leurs membres, du moins ceux visibles… A cette pensée Célé se retint de sourire, ce dont elle avait envie mais qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet.. 

« C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi… »Dit Drakkar dans un souffle « Venez. »

            Il sorti du dortoir invitant les autres à le suivre. Et les filles le suivirent.. Un moment elle oublièrent qu'elles étaient des filles en chemise de nuit et qu'ils étaient des gars, mirent de côté leur pudeur et sortirent. Et toute façon, Célé s'en serait foutu elle dormait avec un grand tee-shirt et un vieux pantalon. 

            Sibylle elle dormait avec une longue nuisette et de toute façon Sirius aurait tué et découpé en petit morceaux le premier qui aurait osé la regardé de travers. Seule Lily avait quelque chose à cacher.. Elle ne dormait qu'avec un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse une culotte et c'était tout… Mais là, elle avait oublié… Un peu trop intriguée par la tête d'enterrement des garçons. 

            D'ailleurs ces derniers n'étaient pas spécialement mieux habillés. Sirius lui était en caleçon, mais il était habituel de le voir déambuler dans l'école très peu habillé.. Remus avait un vieux tee-shirt et un caleçon, James un pantalon de survêt', torse nu et Drakkar son éternelle chemise pourrie. Drakkar était appuyé à la rembarre du dortoir, regardant d'en haut la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? »

            En bas, en effet des tonnes d'élèves étaient en train de bavarder, se réveillant et commençant à descendre. La salle était aussi remplie qu'un jour de cour… Pourtant, normalement, ils étaient à peine une petite dizaine à rester pour les vacances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il n'y qu'une façon de le savoir »Dit Célé un descendant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle interpella le premier élève venu, un grand brun tout maigre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien je me prépare à aller en cour ! Tu devrais peut-être te préparer. »Ajouta l'élève en regardant l'habillement de Célé.

« En cours, mais on est quel jour ? »Demanda Sirius, qui comme tout la bande avait suivi Célé.

« Comment ça ? Sirius Black ne se rappelle même plus la date du jour ? »Se moqua l'élève « Faudra que je raconte ça aux copains »

            Sirius fut plus rapide et plus rapide. Il empoigna le jeune homme par le col et le colla contre le muret lui cracha quasiment au visage de lui répondre si il voulait avoir des gamins plus tard.  Sibylle se rapprocha et prenant le bras de Sirius elle lui fit un peu desserrer son étreinte (« comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde si tu l'étrangle »)

« Si tu répond pas de suite je t'enfonce une serviette humide jusqu'à l'estomac et quand tu commencera à la digérer je la retirerai d'un coup sec, te déchirant ainsi les parois de l'intestin… Normalement les victimes en meurent quelques jours plus tard, dans d'atroces souffrances, car on ne peut pas réparer…»

« Ça va !! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.. On est tout simplement le 11 Janvier  un Mardi année 1983 ( vous pouvez aller vérifier le 11 janvier 1983 était un mardi) maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher »

            Sirius écrasa une bonne fois le gars contre le mur et le laissa tomber par terre. »Venez murmura-t-il en remontant vers le dortoir. Quelqu'un le tira par le bras « Sirius ? » ce dernier baissa les yeux, et vit Peter « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas habillés ? »

« Peter ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas réveillé ? »

« Parce que vous n'étiez pas dans vos lit, j'ai donc supposé que vous étiez déjà descendus ? Vous n'avez donc pas dormi au dortoir ? Et en plus tout les …(il s'arrêta pour compter sur ces doigts ) sept ??? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, »

« Ta gueule ! on a dormi ici, c'est juste que t'es pas net dans ta tête… »Il poussa Peter par terre et commença a remonter. Mais … « Lily ?????? »Cette dernière aussi se retourna C'était Lei-min qui venait de l'interpeller. »

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà descendue ! »

Lily ne voulait pas la laisser croire n'importe quoi, s'approcha de Lei-min et lui murmura a l'oreille « J'ai dormi à Serpentard alors Chut ! » Lei min lui rendit un sourire compréhensif « je vais m'habiller bye ! »

« Ok ! A bientôt, tu me raconteras ! »

            Lily lui fit un clin d'œil et monta retrouve tout les autres. Ils étaient dans le dortoir des gars, Sirius la fit entrer et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Ils étaient tous assis sur les lits, et apparemment, personne n'était d'humeur bien joyeuse. Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Célé, et écouta Sirius.

« Bon, on est d'accord, on était tous sûr c'était le 30 ? »Tout le monde hocha la tête  « Et personne ne sais comment ça se fait qu'on soit désormais le 11janvier ? » Tout le monde secoua la tête. « Alors on a un gros problème…. »Dit Sirius en se jetant sur le dos, sur un autre lit

« Ecoute ! C'est pas normal ça ! Au pire on a dormi pendant tout ce temps.. »

« Ouais, mais alors pourquoi est ce que Peter et Lei-Min on dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans nos lits ? »

            Sirius resta un moment comme ça, à réfléchir, ce qui apparemment, était assez rare, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le style intello qui réfléchissait… Et c'était quand même drôle pour James et même pour certains de la bande et ils auraient sans problème ri si jamais le contexte n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« Écoutez je sais pas pour vous, mais quand même le plus important ne me parait pas de savoir comment on c'est retrouvé dans cette merde, mais l'important c'est quand même de savoir ce qu'on fait.. »Dit Remus

« Ben on va aller voir tout le monde et on dit 'oh ! Je croyais qu'on était le 31 décembre.. Vous voulez pas recommencer le réveillon' .. Bah on fait comme si de rien n'était tafiole ! »Se moqua Drakkar

Remus s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose sur le même ton, mais il fut coupé par Célé « Je crois qu'il a raison, on aura l'air trop zarb si on dit ça à quelqu'un et de toute façon personne ne nous croira »

« Ça dépend.. On peut le dire au directeur.. Il nous aide pour plein de trucs.. je sais pas moi si j'étais tombé dans le temps par erreur que j'avais fait un voyage dans le temps aussi bizarre que ça paraisse j'irais le dire au directeur » Dit Sibylle en lançant un regard appuyé à Célé qui détourna la regard.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on se la ferme et on suit les cours comme si de rien n'était… Je me trompe ? »Demanda Sirius perplexe

« Apparemment non, mais je propose quand même qu'on se réunisse ici le plus souvent possible pour en parler, et puis cherchez et écoutez les conversation voir si on est les seuls… »

« Tu veux écouter aux portes ? T'aurais du appeler Nara pour ça… »

« Drakkar ça t'arrive jamais de te taire et d'arrêter les sarcasmes ? »

            Pour toute réponse le gars au surnom de bateau lui tira la langue. Peu après les filles et les gars se séparèrent, partant chacun dans leurs douches, se changer. Les filles étaient inquiètes et Harry le sentait, pourtant lui se sentait plus à l'aise, peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà l'expérience des retours dans le temps.

            Car même si apparemment c'était quelque chose d'inoffensif, un petit blème, pas trop grave, ça leur faisait quand même un peu peur, c'était un espèce de retour dans le temps. Harry se rappelait il y a longtemps quand il avait pour la pu une très rare fois regarder la télé.. Il se rappelait un film ou le mec à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait faisait un saut dans le temps de dix ans .Il espérait quand même que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

            Même si les filles n'avaient sans doute pas se film en tête, elle devaient redouter la même chose. Même sur les gars, Harry avait été effrayé de voir les effets, même Sirius était quelques peu changé, il était plus sérieux, peut-être parce que c'était vraiment une couille sérieuse qui s'amenait.. James lui aussi était inquiet ainsi que Remus et ça se voyait sur le visage et sur leurs réflexes tels que se ronger les ongles.

            La seule personne qui surprenait Harry c'était Drakkar. Mme si il avait été celui qui avait annoncé la nouvelle aux filles, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu sa repartie surprenante et restait égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire toujours à faire ses sarcasmes. Sans doute était-ce sa manière à lui d'évacuer son stress…

            Les filles se lavèrent comme si de rien n'était, Enfin Lily et Sibylle se lavèrent ensemble, pendant que Harry prenait comme prétexte d'avoir à mettre de l'ordre car Sibylle ne voulait pas qu'il se lave avec les filles, Harry comprenait mais ce n'était exactement le meilleur truc pour passer inaperçu… Il ne voulait pas non plus que Sibylle pique sa crise, ce qui serait arrivé.

            Quand les deux filles sortirent de leur dortoir Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait sur leur visage pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude, pourtant pour avoir parlé avec elles, il savait qu'elles étaient remplies. Il avait parlé et écouté ce qu'elles disaient. Pas plus que lui en tout cas.

            Elles avaient toutes sortes d'explication, notamment celle qui disait qu'en on était dans une machine et que c'était du à un bug qu'elles avaient fait ce retour dans le temps et qu'elles n'étaient pas atteintes car il leur revenait la charge de débrancher la machine et ainsi être libérées.

             Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un exemple, il avait remarqué  qu'elles deux étaient quand même très douées quand il s'agissait de raconter des bêtises.. Et aussi c'était un bon moyen de dédramatiser la situation….. Ce qu'elles arrivaient assez bien à faire ma foi…

            De toute façon, c'était ça ou alors s'enfermer dans la déprime et finir par se jeter du haut d'un pont… Elles retrouvèrent les gars juste avant le l'escalier qui descendait dans la salle commune et ils descendirent tous ensemble, tout les sept. ça faisait une bande un peu grande mais après tout…

« Lily, depuis quand tu t'entends bien avec les maraudeurs ? »Demanda Lei-Min en se précipitant vers son amie

« Depuis que j'ai appris à aimer Remus et Sibylle.. »Et elle murmura « Mais je n'aime toujours pas les autres.. »

« C'est ça même… »Lui murmura Lei-Min en désignant James. Lily ne répondit pas. Depuis que Lily lui avait raconté ce que lui avait dit celui qu'elle prenait pour James, mais qui était un double, Lei-Min n'arrêtait pas de la faire chier avec ça… Il était l'heure d'aller en cours, la où ils allèrent sans vraiment de résistance.

            C'était le cours de potion. Le professeur était toujours aussi à l'ouest qu'en début d'année, mais au moins ,ils auraient autre chose à penser d'autre que leur problème spatio-temporel. Sirius prit place avec Sibylle à la même table que Rogue a leur grand malheur. Lily était avec Célé et Drakkar, James avec Remus et Peter.

            Chacun d'entre eux essaya de se concentrer sur le cours de potion, mais ce fut assez dur. Evidemment Sirius se prit la tête avec Rogue, comme à leur habitude… Il faut dire que Rogue avait plutôt le chic pour s'attirer les foudres du Gryffondor, d'ailleurs c'était sans doute le but.

« Sirius ? »Demanda Sibylle en tirant la manche de Sirius. Il se tourna vers elle « Tu trouve pas que le temps passe vite ? »

« Non, pas spécialement, puis ça ne fais que dix minutes qu'on est là… »

« Dix minutes ????? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est la demie ? »

Sirius failli laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise et s'empara du poignet de Sibylle examinant la montre. « Non, c'est pas possible, y a un problème… »

Sirius avait une idée en tête, mais cela le répugnait plus qu'autre chose mais il ravala sa fierté et « Rogue ? »

Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda avec dégoût « Qu'est-ce que tu veux résidu de capote, »

« Eh ! Je t'ai pas insulté ! Puceau ! »

Sibylle dut se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire, car elle repensait à l'événement des lianes « Qui te dis que je le suis empaffé ? »

Sirius mit un moment à accuser le coup, ces yeux allèrent de Rogue à Lily et de Lily à Rogue. « Non ?.... me dis pas… » Rogue répondit seulement par un sourire. « Elle était bonne au moins ? Parce qu'elle à l'air frigide.. »

            C'était trop pour Rogue, il se jeta littéralement sur Sirius poussant Sibylle qui était entre les deux à terre, et commença à se battre avec le Gryffondor. Sirius évidemment répondit, et bientôt, on savait plus qui avait l'avantage sur qui. Il fallut le prof et quelques élèves pour les arrêter.

            Décidément, les cours de potion finissaient souvent en pugilat avec ces deux-là. Les deux furent séparées et  le prof décida de changer les groupes Il mit Sirius avec Célé et Lily et Rogue et Sibylle se retrouvèrent avec Drakkar. Sirius n'était pas si mécontent, il avait pas oublié ce pourquoi il avait commencé  se battre, et encore moins ce qu'il l'avait forcé à parler au sac poubelle ambulant.

Il demanda a Lily et Célé « Sans regarder votre montre, d'après vous il est quelle heure ? »

« Et quart à peu près. »Dit Célé

« Ouais, je dis pareil. »Continua Lily

            Sirius soupira, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait « Vous avez tort… »Il leur montra sa montre qui indiquait 9h35. Tout les trois se regardèrent sans pouvoir comprendre, sans explication. Peut-être était ce tout simplement que la montre à Sirius c'était déréglée.

« Lei-Min ? »Appela Lily. Cette dernière se retourna « Est-ce que tu as l'heure, ma montre c'est arrêtée… »

Lei mib regarda Son bras « 9h35… Putain ça passe pas vite… Et moi qui croyait qu'il était 55… Snif »

            Lily ouvrit des yeux de plus en plus grand en entendant le commentaire de Lei-Min, elle bafouilla un vague merci et attendit que Lei-Min soit retournée pour parler aux deux autres « Il faut demander aux autres, à ceux qui comme moi se croyait le 31decembre. »

            Lily était paniquée et ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Célé, elle ne disait rien. Harry sentait son estomac se resserrer au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles passaient, trop vite pour lui, mais trop lentement pour tant d'autres. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, un pressentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

            C'était le même genre de pressentiment que ce qu'il avait ressenti juste avant de toucher le collier de la vraie Célé, ce sentiment si bizarre qui l'avait forcé à toucher le pendentif poussé par une vague de curiosité malsaine. Et là il sentait quasiment la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas de la curiosité.

            C'était le sentiment de ne pas être étranger à tout ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. C'était quelque chose de terrifiant, car le pire était qu'il ne savait pas du tout en quoi il pouvait une quelconque part de responsabilité.

            Pendant ce temps, devant, une autre pensait à ce problème, Sibylle.. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais un très mauvais pressentiment, un peu comme après avoir ramené un mauvais bulletin on rentre chez soi en sachant parfaitement qu'on va se faire tuer, c'était quasiment la même chose, mais en pire.

            Elle savait qu'il y avait sans doute un moyen de savoir de quoi il en retournait, c'est-à-dire de se mettre en transe, mais deux choses l'en empêchait, d'abord elle était en cours, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose, mais aussi elle avait peur.. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le futur en compagnie de Harry sur se toit, elle n'avait plus eu recours à la voyance.

            Elle était terrorisée, et rien qu'y repenser lui torturait l'estomac, comme il n'était pas pensable. Elle avait vu trop de choses trop d'un coup, sans y être préparée, bien qu'elle pensait que la préparation n'y aurait pas changé grand-chose. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de physiquement dangereux, ça elle y était préparée, mais pas psychologiquement.

            Ce qu'elle avait appris lui hantait encore la tête, la faisait cauchemarder, et voir son temps lui faisait mal. Elle aimait Sirius et l'avouait, mais être avec lui dans ses bras étaient dévastateur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son futur et devait réunir tout ses efforts, pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux, elle aurait voulu tout changer, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle le savait.

            Elle prit quand même le courage de demander à Drakkar si lui aussi avait une heure qui ne semblait pas correspondre. Il eut la même surprise que tout les autres, sa montre n'indiquait pas ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait pas se qu'il se passait, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit, car il avait comme une lueur de savoir dans les yeux.

            Quand James reçu le message il fut d'abord étonné de recevoir un petit mot de la part de Lily. Même si elle s'était un peu rapprochée des maraudeurs il ne pensait pas que s'était au point de leur écrire en cours, mais en voyant son air inquiet, il eut un pressentiment et il déplia et lu le mot.

            Il y avait écrit 'd'après toi il est quelle heure ? Sans regarder ta montre je veux dire… Après regarde ta montre.' Il obéit à la directive puis regarda sa montre. Il découvrit aussi avec surprise l'heure qu'il y avait indiqué à sa montre il répondit 'ça t'as fait ça aussi ?' et demanda à ses voisins.

« Bien à peu près 15 »Dit Remus

« T'es ouf ! Ça fait quasiment une heure qu'on est là, et en plus ça passe pas vite ! »Dit Peter. 

            Ils regardèrent leurs montres, Peter avait raison, il était 45…. Remus échangea un regard inquiet avec James, mais tout les deux se turent, préférant en parler après les cours. Il écrivit un mot 'c'est peut-être qu'une fausse impression, on reparlera de ça quand on aura le temps' et le fit passer à tout le monde.

            Le cours passa à une heure qui leur paru effrayante, et quand pour eux ça ne faisait qu'à peine une demi heure qu'ils étaient entrés ils se rendirent compte que c'était déjà l'heure de sortir et de partir. Ils plièrent donc bagages, et sortirent, perdus dans leurs pensées. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient exactement sept… sept… Les sept qui avaient été touchés par les lianes.

            Célé elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas tant que ça, était la plus paniquée, son pressentiment était de plus en plus fort. Pourtant, il en avait vécu des situation effrayante, mais il était seul ou presque, là ils étaient sept concernés et quelque chose lui disait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, mais pourtant c'est ce que la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac lui suggérait.

            C'était tellement bizarre. Mais apparemment personne ne s'en rendait compte, et personne de toute façon n'aurait pensé à lui qui en serait la cause, d'ailleurs lui-même ne voyait pas comment il pouvait justifier que c'était de sa faute. C'était juste une impression. La petite bande, Lily était restée avec eux, soit disant car elle voulait parler d'un mec à Célé, monta en silence les marches qui menaient à la tour de divination.

            Ils étaient quasiment tous contents que ça soit ce cours plutôt qu'un autre, car au moins ils pourraient parler de tout, sans paraître bizarre, tout le monde croiraient qu'ils disaient ça pour blaguer ou quelque chose dans le genre, et pas qu'ils étaient sérieux. Ils prirent donc une grande table dans le fond et commencèrent leur conversation.

            Mais sur les sept, tous n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore. Remus lui pensait que c'était quelque chose de normal et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire, du moins c'est ce qu'il disait, mais en fait il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait dire quoi, pourtant il le sentait.

            James s'en faisait et était inquiet, il avait peur, et l'avouait, Lily était comme lui, les deux étaient persuadés que c'était une mauvaise blague ou quelque chose de plus grave, mais ils avaient la trouille en tout cas. Ils voulaient en parler à quelqu'un de plus compétent, un adulte.

            Sirius, lui, même si il ne le montrait pas, était inquiet.. Il affichait son habituel air décontracté et blagueur, mais à l'intérieur il avait peur. Par contre si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait absolument en parler à personne, pour lui c'était une affaire interne, qu'ils devaient régler seuls.

            Sibylle elle se taisait, elle avait comme Harry un très mauvais ressentiment et quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas 'sans importance' comme disait si bien Remus. Elle avait l'impression que ça allait changer quelque chose, que c'était quelque chose d'important et que ça allait changer à jamais ce qu'ils étaient. Evidemment, elle ne disait pas les dernières phrases à ses mais, elle ne tenait à déjà avoir la reput' de parano qu'elle avait dans le monde de Harry.

            Celui qui parlait le moins, encore moins que Sibylle et Célé c'était Drakkar. Il était impossible pour les autres de savoir ce qu'il pensait tant il le cachait bien. Il se contentait de hocher la tête quand parlaient les autres et qu'il était d'accord et quand on lui demandait ce qu'il pensait il disait seulement 'je ne sais pas je suis perplexe'.

            Comme ils s'y attendaient, le cours de Divination passa a grande vitesse comme si le temps était en accéléré ou alors que quelqu'un avait appuyé sur la touche avance rapide de la télécommande de la vie. C'était vraiment une situation très très intrigante et très bizarre .

C'était une situation si bizarre, normalement, ils étaient tant à espérer que les cours passent le plus vite possible, et là, ça leur arrivait. Pourtant quelque chose leur disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en réjouir, pourquoi, ils n'auraient su le dire, mais c'était une impression si importante, qu'il ne pouvaient pas lutter.

            En effet, à majorité des gens en voyant ça n'auraient pas paniqué loin de là. Ils se serait plutôt réjoui, mais eux, ils avaient peur… peut-être que c'était du à leur réveil assez brutal et intriguant, que désormais ils étaient quelques peu parano… Peut-être à tort, peut-être à raison…

            Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se poser toutes sortes de questions.. Est-ce que ça allait continuer, s'accélérer, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Ou alors est-ce que ça allait s'arranger tout seul ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler durant la journée, et que ce soir si jamais ça n'allait toujours pas, il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent tous à la salle des maraudeurs.

***fin du chapitre 29***

_Voilà__ ce chap est fini.. dsl pour le temps que j'ai mis…._

**_Concours_**_ : J'ai mit dans ce chapitre au moins 3 clins d'œil à des films ou séries dans ce chapitre…. Celui qui me trouve les trois, c'est-à-dire la citation et le nom du film, je lui offre un dessin exclusif de ce qu'il veut !!_

_Allez en avant !!_

Merci pour toutes vos reviews…Elles m'ont aidés a continuer et donc a aller plus cvite… merci ! Mais en avant pour les reponses..

**Big**** app** : merci enormement poutr tes complments.. Pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de reviews ? Peut etre parce que pas assezd e gens ne veut lire une 20aines de chaps d'un coup…^^ j'espere que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre..

**Cloclo**: Hello ! Tu venait po sur twwo toi ?pak je crois me souvenir de toi… chui vraiment contente que tu aime et qqch me dit que ta sœur c bibi ? lol ! Bye

**Big app :** Encore une review ? cool ! Pour Drakkar il est Evidemment sur que je ne vais pas le dire, Mais pourquoi Dumby ou Voldy seraient ils venus ici ?, mais d'apres toi est ce quelqu'un qu'on connait et d'abord cache t'il quelque chose? Peut etre vous trompez vous tous et que c'est juste Drakkar…

**Melepha**** :** Eh oui, faut bien plaindre un peu se petit Drakkar…

**Sailor**** Digitale** : Draco…. Hum…. Discutable…. Je te rapelel quand même que Célé a gardé sa cicatrice en forme d'eclair et que je ne suis pas sure que Draco accpepterai de parler ac qqun qui ressemble a Harry… Tu dis que le père de Drakkar ressemble a Lucius, mais il ressemble peut etre a l'image qu'a Lucius dans de nombreuses fics, celle du connard, mais qui te dis que pour moi, Lucius n'est pas quelqu'un d'adorable ? De plsy evidemment, ce qu'a dit Mumus a son importance, mais elle viendra en temps voulu…^^

**Miya**** Black :** Je continue lentement mais surement…

**Juju**** :** Hermione en Sirius ou James ? Ça faisait parties des hypotheses de fin que j'expliquerai quand j'aurai 200 reviews… mais bon on verra, faudrait deja que j'ai 200 reviews…Chui desolée pour le temps que j'ai mit a faire se chap dsl, mais bon, il est la c l'important non ?^^

**Aria :** Wow ! quelle longue reponse ! Tro dlaballe ! Pour Drakkar, c'est peut etre quelqu'un qui vient du futur ?, ou pourquoi pas du passé ? ou de l'epoque ?...^^ lol oui, je sais sa aide pas.. Une fille… C'est possible apres avoir piege Harry en femme pourquoi pas une fille en gars, c'est un peu l'idée de Juju.. eh bien appareemnt z'êtes au moins 2 a y penser…Faut voir, donne moi pourquoi tu ênse a une fille et je te dirai..Tu n'est pas la seule a l'aimer Drakkar avec ces sarcasmes… c'est devenu aussi le personnage favori de nina..^^' Pour Sirius/Sibylle , ce n'est pas que je suis une des plus gde defenceresse, mais plutot la seule ! ^^ et oui, y'a que moi a ce que je conanisse.. D'ailleur je suis contente que tu te range de mon coté…Je sais bin que y'a pas gd monde qui peut penser que Sibylle était comme elle est dans ma fic, mais justement, c'est ce que je suis unique, d'ailleur est ce que je t'ai deja dt que j'était la reine du monde ? Comment ça je m'ecarte ? Même pas vrai ! Sinon, Comment ça tu vomirai en pensant a lily et Rogue ? Il est très bo Rogue, je suis serieuse en plus, j'm beaucoup ce perso c'est mm mon deuxieme cheri juste derriere Siri !!^^ ne me regarde pas de cet air la !  Pour remus et Nara, on dit souvent les opposés s'attirent…^^ Pour Drakkar et Arwen.. C'est sur si on part de tes impression, que Drakkar est une fille, c'est sur elle ne pourra pas se marrier avec Arwen, au pire se pacser…et si il vient du futur, Arwen, elle non… alors ça voudrait dire que Drakkar resterai dans le passé, et qu'il aurait donc une 30aine d'année au temps de Harry et aussi une 15aine d'année… c'est compliqué hein ?^^ c'est le but t'en fait pas… Merci enormement pour tout tes compliments….bizzzz

**Lynalina** : Hello ! même si je t'ai deja repondu par mail, en avant…  je m'attendai a ce que tu aimes le chap precedent, on voit plien de Drakkar  mais la conversation entre Sibylle et Remus a son importance future… elle servira a leur permettre de decouvrir certaines choses même si ils n'auront pa vr   imzn le temps de faire des recherches. J'ai mit 15jour, pour t'amener ce chap, dsl…. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai pu d'inspiration, enfin si mais j'arrive pu a l'ecrire..bbiiiizzzz

9 reviews ??? cool c'est de mieux en mieux.. Par contre desolée.. mais je ne peut pas vous donner de preview, parce que je n'ai pas commencé le prochain chapitre…pardon…


	30. Reunion capitale

_Voici le 30ème chapitre de sphère, dsl pour le temps que j'ai mit mais bon, chui vraiment désolée…On est au chapitre 30… Vous vous rendez compte ?! Je suis desolée pour le temps que j'ai mit mais j'ai des excuses... le bac ... Et puis j'ai été interdite d'upload suite au retirement d'une de mes fics (mauvaise rencontre ) et ça m'avait un peu demoralisée... Mais voilà le chap. Il est la, et je pense, j'espere, que le prochain viendra bien plus vite, j'en ai ecrit a peu pres le tier deja. J'espere pouvoir le mettre avant de partir en vacance, C'est a dire avant le 19... ce qui me laisse 2 semaines, c'est faisable. Merci ensuite pour toutes vos adorables reviews, qui m'ont encouragée, parfois mis le nez sur mes erruers, donné des idées ou autre, les réponses sont a la fin._

_Si il y'a par contre une chose dont je ne suis pas peu fière, C'est que tout aulong du mois passé j'ai regulièrement sur les forum ou je vais, sur mon forum ou même dans ces reviews des messages me demandant de vous donnez la suite, comme quoi cette fic est attendue, p-e pas autant que d'autres, mais quand même, merci._

Chapitre 30: Reunion capitale.

Le jeune garçon errait dans les couloirs.. On avait beau lui avoir expliqué ou était la pièce qu'il devait trouver…. Même si ça faisait quand même un moment qu'il était dans cette école, il devait avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas tout, et surtout, il traînait très rarement dans les couloirs, préférant rester dans sa salle commune ou aux alentours, et allait le plus directement possible aux cours, sans vagabonder ni faire de détour.

Ça expliquait en partie pourquoi cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'il cherchait la salle où il avait rendez vous.. On lui avait dessiné un plan, qu'il consulta encore une fois, mais le papier chiffonné ne lui fut pas d'un plus grand secours.. Et si pour lui ça faisait une demi heure qu'il cherchait, pour le reste du collège ou presque cela devait faire près d'une heure…

Et c'était pour ça qu'il cherchait cette pièce, pour parler avec les autres concernés du problème qu'ils étaient tous en train de vivre, c'est-à-dire de cette fuite bien trop rapide du temps…. Le temps passait deux fois trop vite à peu près… Et c'était plutôt bizarre.. Ils étaient sept dans ce cas la.. Et bizarrement les sept seuls qui étaient restés à Gryffondor pendant les vacances, qui d'ailleurs avaient été un peu trop vite écourtées…

Il regarda autour de lui, il connaissait ce couloir, et il savait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de tableau avec un village et les cheminées qui fumaient… Il était perdu.. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'avait accompagné ? Un des maraudeurs, ça aurait été cool, car il se voyait mal aller demander 'excusez moi, mais où est la pièce secrète des maraudeurs', se serait un peu tueur..

Décidément, il ne savait pas ou ça pouvait bien être.. Pourtant le plan semblait clair, descendre de deux étages, puis prendre à travers la tapisserie qui amènera devant un escalier, le monter, et prononcer le mot de passe devant le tableau du village enneigé.

Le plan c'était bien déroulé jusqu'à la tapisserie.. Elle devait déboucher devant un escalier, mais quand il était sorti il n'avait pas vu le moindre escalier… Et c'était là qu'il c'était perdu. Il ne savait plus ou aller, il s'était retrouvé dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas.. Mais bon, maintenant, il se reconnaissait.. Il était dans le couloir du 3ème étage, là ou se déroulaient les cours d'enchantement…

Il regarda autour, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le renseigner.. mais qui, qui pouvait bien connaître où était la pièce secrète des maraudeurs… Ils devaient déjà tous y être… Alors qui allait pouvoir l'aider.. Et lui vint l'illumination.. Peter.. Lui-même si il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de matière dans le cerveau il devait quand même savoir ou était la salle des maraudeurs… Et il savait ou il était.

Le finlandais descendit en courant les trois étages, pour aller se poster devant le tableau ou il fallait chatouiller la poire.. Ce qu'il fit. Des tonnes d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers lui, pour savoir si il voulait manger ou boire quelque chose.. Décidément il était très serviable…

« Je cherche seulement un jeune garçon, un Gryffondor, Peter Pettigrow.. Savez-vous où il est ? »

Les elfes hochèrent tous la tête « Oui, on le connaît très bien, il vient souvent nous voir.. »

« Je m'en doute » Pensa Drakkar pour lui même 

« Il est là-bas.. Venez.. »Dit un elfe en le prenant par la main.

Drakkar se laissa conduire dans une arrière salle. Peter était bien là, il était un de s'enfiler un énorme plat de cassoulet. Il était dégoûtant, avec des taches partout sur lui, et même de la sauce qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Drakkar surmonta sa répugnance pour le goinfre, et s'approcha de lui…

Peter tourna la tête et afficha un grand sourire, apparemment content de trouver un compagnon. »Queche que tu veux ? Chu veut manger achec Moi ? Chui content d'achoir un compagnon… »

Drakkar le toisa du regard.. il avait envie de lui lancer sur une satanée Vanne.. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester ce mec…Mais, si il voulait trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il avait quand même un rendez vous, il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ai obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim… mais j'ai un problème, et je pense qu'il n'y a que toi et ton intelligence pour m'aider.. » Il avait envie de cracher par terre, pour se laver la bouche de se qu'il venait de dire, mais bon, autant le flatter il ne sera que plus manipulable…

Peter paru enchanté de se compliment « C'est vrai, tu penses qu'il n'y à que moi pour t'aider ?.. »

« Oui, bien sur sinon, je ne serai pas venu à la cuisine pour te chercher.. »

« D'accord, quel est che problème. »Dit il en avalant le dernier haricot du cassoulet.

« Je ne trouve pas la pièce des maraudeurs.. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi cherches-tu cette pièce ? »

« Eh bien parce que l'on y est tranquille, et qu'il y'a un lit, et que j'ai rendez vous avec une jeune fille, et qu'un peu d'intimité serait bienvenue.. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Peter souri « Ah oui bien sur… Viens on y va… Tu me raconteras ? »Dit le gros joyeux, pensant s'être enfin trouvé un vrai ami.

En effet, même si le rat avait l'air con, il savait parfaitement que Sirius et James n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, ils passaient leur temps à se foutre de lui, et même si il n'appréciait pas il supportait, c'était mieux que d'être seul, et au moins, il avait quelqu'un pour le défendre quand des grands voulaient le frapper. Alors il subissait sans broncher.

Mais là, il avait l'impression de s'être trouvé un ami.. Evidemment, il avait Remus qui avait toujours été loyal avec lui, mais Remus était quand même très près des maraudeurs et donc, il ne le défendait pas toujours comme il fallait, tandis que Drakkar lui aurait pu le défendre, même des maraudeurs, c'est pourquoi il le conduisit avec plaisir jusqu'à la salle des maraudeurs.

Il le fit passer par pas mal de salles et de chemins détournés, si bien qu'à un moment Drakkar se demanda si le gros savait réellement ou il allait…Mais finalement il se retrouva devant un tableau représentant un village avec des toits fumants dans la neige… Il était arrivé.

« Merci, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ma copine… »Dit Drakkar. Il tenait à ce que Peter soit parti avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce sinon, le rat aurait vu qu'il y avait les maraudeurs et lèche cul comme il était il n'aurait pas voulu partir et aurait donc fait capoter toute la réunion.

Mais le rat ne semblait pas spécialement décidé à partir. « Mais… Je peux attendre avec toi tu sais.. Et puis oh, je m'ennuie sais-tu ? Tout seul »

« Ecoute, Peter je t'aime énormément tu est même sans doute l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai pu trouver dans ce pays et dans l'autre mais sérieux je préfère attendre ma copine seul, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité tu comprends ? »

Rassuré par les paroles gentilles du finlandais, Peter hocha la tête et tourna les talons un immense sourire aux lèvres… ' L'un de ses meilleurs amis…' Il sentait son cœur gonflé d'une joie immense.

Drakkar attendit que le jeune garçon disparaisse au coin du couloir et dit les mots que lui avaient appris les maraudeurs. C'était d'ailleurs la preuve qu'ils étaient inquiets, car en temps normal ils n'auraient jamais donné leur mot de passe avant de parfaitement connaître la personne….

« Par Allah Yahvé Bouddha 

Tous les dieux et démons du monde 

Je demande à entrer. »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et découvrit ainsi la pièce des maraudeurs, Drakkar n'y était jamais entré, et il fut un instant surpris que les maraudeurs aient pu avoir cette belle pièce.. les décoration étaient d'un assez bon goût d'après Drakkar quoique ne collant pas vraiment à leur réputation.. C'était un peu trop classe.. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, et regardant le bordel planqué sous les lits il les reconnu…

Il avaient sans doute essayé de ranger leur pièce la rendant ainsi présentable, car ils savaient qu'ils allaient recevoir du monde, non seulement Drakkar et aussi surtout Lily et James avait dû tenir à lui faire bonne impression. Car même si Drakkar ne connaissait pas plus James que ça, il voyait les regard qu'il lançait à la jeune fille, et il n'avait pas besoin d'être supra intelligent pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire…

Mais bon, c'était pas vraiment pour penser à ça qu'il était venu, c'était parce que lui aussi il avait trouvé le temps très bizarre aujourd'hui et que ça ne c'était pas passé de la journée, il venait donc de parler. C'était le lieu de rendez vous .. C'était James qui avait eu cette idée… celle de se comporter normalement et que si vraiment ça continuait , les personnes qui s'en rendraient compte devraient se rendre à cette pièce…

Drakkar ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il ne savait même pas que cette pièce existait, mais après tout, il n'était pas là depuis longtemps et quelque chose lui faisait penser que de toute façon, même si il avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard l'école lui donnerait encore des surprises.

Quasiment tout le monde était déjà là… il s'assit donc sur un espèce de fauteuil en forme de poire et écouta. Sirius était debout et apparemment il avait quelque chose à dire… Drakkar n'aimait pas énormément Sirius, sans doute parce qu'il était trop potache à son goût, mais il devait reconnaître que pour parler c'était lui et James les champions..

« Bon, en avant .. On sait tous pourquoi on est là.. le temps est bizarre… Si ça n'était arrivé qu'à une ou deux personnes, et si ça n'avait été que pendant une ou deux heures, ça aurait passé, on aurait mis ça sur une fausse impression.. mais on est sept et ça a duré toute la journée n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête .

« Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… je parle, je parle, mais je n'ai pas plus de réponses que vous à nos questions.. je ne suis pas le maître de cérémonie…et si quelqu'un a une hypothèse ou n'importe qui, parlez… »

Lily leva la main, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme une forte impression que si tout le monde parlait sans aucun ordre ils ne comprendraient rien.. « Il y'a quelque chose qui me semble quand même important… On est tous ou presque des ex victimes des lianes…. »

« Mais pas moi, ni Remus » Objecta Célé

« en effet » Dit Remus « mais nous étions quand même dans le dortoir à ce moment… Et puis Lily a raison, dans un sens, je pense qu'il y a un rapport.. peut-être somme nous sous un sortilège…. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs « Eh bien, oui, la personne qui a fait le coup des lianes, était quelqu'un de puissant, et sans doute riche aussi, parce que les lianes étaient des plantes rares, et le sort compliqué, pour faire un voult il faut quand même une grande puissance… »

James le coupa « je vois à quoi tu penses, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis même pas sur que Dumbledore lui même arriverait à faire ce genre de chose, c'est bien trop compliqué d'influer sur le cour du temps… »

« Dumbledore non, mais qui te dis qu'un groupe de personnes n'en serait pas capable… »

« A qui penses-tu ? »

« Oh, à personne en particulier, mais à mon avis, même pour les lianes, ils étaient plusieurs à nous avoir lancé se sort, la puissance d'un seul homme me semble insuffisante, ou alors il est trop puissant il n'y a que deux personnes qui auraient ou ont, seuls une telle puissance…. »

« Deux tu dis ? Je ne vois que Dumbledore. »

« Tu oublie quelqu'un » Dit sombrement Lily « Voldemort… »

Harry fut un moment surpris d'entendre sa mère prononcer le nom du mage noir, mais en réfléchissant, à cette époque il n'était sans doute pas aussi présent qu'à l'époque de Harry, même si il était mort, il avait quand même fait des actes abominables, qui à l'époque de Harry étaient encore dans la mémoire, mais en 82, ces événements ne c'était sans doute même pas passés…

« Que veux-tu que Voldemort nous veuille ? » Se moqua Drakkar.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il les regarda sans même comprendre pourquoi ils le fixaient comme ça. Ce fut Sirius qui expliqua

« Comment tu connais Voldemort toi ? T'es dans se pays depuis à peine deux mois ? »

Drakkar rougit, puis après quelques bafouillements « Eh bien… On en parlait aussi en Finlande… Mon père était chargé des relations magiques entre pays sorciers. »

Tout le monde sembla accepter cette explication, hormis Célé qui le fixait avec intérêt et Sibylle qui elle le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il s'en sentit percé de part en part. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua à faire son regard impassible. Harry lui aussi regardait un peu de travers le finlandais.. En effet, quand Sibylle avait ce regard là, c'est qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose..

« Pour en revenir à nos moutons… »Dit Sirius « Même si à priori je ne vois rien qui pourrait, faire que Voldemort nous en veuille , il y a un problème et je ne vois qu'un sort pour avoir causé se problème… »

Sibylle eut l'air de se retenir de quelque chose. Elle avait décidément un comportement bizarre depuis qu'ils étaient là… Mais pourquoi Harry ne le savait pas. En ces quelques mois en sa compagnie il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille de mieux en mieux et surtout la décrypter ses expressions et ses regards. Et là, Harry avait la très très nette impression qu'elle savait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire. 

« Il faudrait peut être partir d'ailleurs » Dit Remus « et prendre le mal à la racine, qu'est-ce que l'on nous a fait, est-ce qu'on nous as rendu plus lent ou qu'on a accéléré le reste du monde ? Sur qui le sort a-t-il effet toute l'école sauf nous, ou alors nous seuls… »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui .. apparemment personne n'avait pris le problème comme lui…

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse jeter un sortilège à toute l'école, c'est quand même impossible, même pour un sorcier de haut niveau… Même pour un groupe.. Non, je pense que ce soit nous qui sommes visés. »Raisonna lily. 

« Bon, déjà on sait ça, maintenant il suffit de savoir qui serait capable de nous en vouloir. »

« Mais à qui en veut cette personne, est-ce à nous tous ? Pourtant dans ce cas, certaines personnes ne se connaissent qu'à peine, ou alors qu'une seule personne et que le sort aie raté et que tout le dortoir aie été totalement touché. » pensa Remus à haute voix.

« C'est sûr que ça n'était qu'à une ou deux personne d'ici…Sinon, Lily n'aurait pas été touchée.. Pourtant elle est là.. »

« Mais qui ça peut bien être qui est visé ? Sibylle, toi qui sait quasiment toujours tout aides-nous ! »

Sibille leva les yeux vers Sirius, mais il n'y avait aucune joie, plutôt de la peur et le regard de quelqu'un qui commence à comprendre quelque chose de très grave. Il paru au départ un peu surprit de la voir ainsi, mais ça passa.

« Je ne sais pas qui est visé , je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un était visé à l'origine, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, laissez-moi du temps et peut-être que je pourrais vous aider. » 

Elle parlait par énigme.. décidément son prénom de Sibylle était plus que bien trouvé, sauf qu'avant il y'avait des prêtres qui étaient payés pour décrypter ce qu'elles voulaient dire, pas ici. Mais quand elle parlait ses yeux étaient fixés quasiment tout le temps sur Célé. Mais maintenant, elle était repartie dans sa transe et ne parlait à personne, les laissant débattre entre eux de ce qu'il y avait sous ce sort.

« Mais qui pourrait nous en vouloir à ce point… »Ragea James « La bande des Serpentard ne se donnerait quand même pas tout ce mal pour nous, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient à eux tous assez de pouvoir pour pouvoir réussir à nous faire vivre ce que nous vivons en ce moment. »

« Non, en effet, ça ne peut pas être la bande des Serpentard, ils n'auraient pas risqué de me mettre dans le lot…. »Dit Lily qui n'avait rien dit ou presque depuis que la réunion avait commencé « Je suis quand même la petite amie d'un des Serpentard les plus puissants sinon, le plus. »

Elle avait parfaitement raison. Jamais aucun Serpentard n'aurait eu le courage de faire du mal ou d'embarrasser la petite copine de Rogue, il était quand même le plus puissant de tous et connaissait en magie noire encore plus que tout les autres réunis, non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça.

« Mais alors qui pourrait nous avoir fait ça…. Si se n'est pas les Serpentard, pourtant ce sont quand même quasiment les seuls ennemis des maraudeurs…. »

Les regard de James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Drakkar. Il sentit leur regard sur lui et soutint leur regard.

« Si vous avez quelque chose contre moi, dites le moi en face au lieu de me mater ! »Cracha Drakkar. 

Il n'y avait ni énervement ni peur dans sa voix, mais seulement une remarque sans aucun mauvais ton. Il avait l'art de ne pas s'énerver lui alors, pensa Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment si il aurait eu le même calme à sa place.

« Tu es le nouveau de service, et bizarrement, les emmerdes arrivent à ta suite.. Tu ne nous as rien caché ? »Demanda James en haussant un sourcil et en soutenant toujours le regard de Drakkar.

Ils vont avoir mal aux yeux, pensa Lily, elle ne savait pourquoi elle pensait à quelque chose d'aussi con, sans doute son moyen de décompresser, mais en tout cas, elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Drakkar était en cause, non c'était sans doute autre chose, oui, il fuyait son père, mais quand même là si c'était son père, il avait fait fort, la punition lui semblait quand même quelque peu exagérée.

Drakkar lui ne disait absolument rien pour sa défense. Il se contentait de regarder les autres sans ciller. Célé, elle savait depuis le début que Drakkar n'y était pour rien, ou en tout cas, pas consciemment. Elle savait que le garçon avait des choses à cacher, oui, mais elle avait confiance en lui.

Par contre si Célé avait des doutes, c'était bien sur Sibylle. Enfin aujourd'hui seulement. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du débat qui pourtant en temps normal l'aurait intéressée, elle était toujours celle qui voulait savoir tout les secrets de tout le monde.

Pourtant, là, elle restait calme, solitaire, sans parler hormis pour vraiment empêcher les autres de se fourvoyer. Harry était intimement persuadé qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire.. Et il en aurait bientôt la preuve. En effet, la jeune femme se leva.

« Excusez moi, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surtout Sirius. Il s'approcha d'elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, C'est grave? Tu te sens mal? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne? »

« Non, non, ça va aller.. je préférerai pas que tu m'accompagnes. Il y a encore cette affaire à régler.. Et puis c'est un problème de fille. Par contre, Célé, tu pourrais venir avec toi. Je vais avoir besoin de.... »

Elle n'en ajouta pas plus. Célé la dévisagea un moment. C'était bizarre en temps normal Sibylle serait partie à l'infirmerie seule.. Et puis un problème de fille.. Excuse minable s'il en est. Néanmoins, Harry accepta. Si elle voulait le faire sortir elle devait bien avoir une raison, c'était cette dernière qu'il voulait découvrir.

Il sortit donc avec Sibylle. Et comme il s'y attendait, cette dernière ne l'emmena pas du tout vers l'infirmerie. Il la suivit sans dire un mot, se laissant guider. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Il réalisa bientôt avec surprise qu'elle l'emmenait vers la pièce des doubles. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Elle fit signe à Célé de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle même s'installait dans un fauteuil en forme de poire qu'elle avait elle conjuré. Harry lui se débrouilla pour éviter de regarder les corps sans vie cachés sous des draps blancs. Ok, c'était que des doubles, mais quand même on aurait dit de vrais humains, et il se sentait mal à l'aise de les voir comme ça, comme morts.

« Que veux tu? »Demanda-t-il « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as amené là ni pourquoi tu as menti aux autres, mais j'aimerai savoir. »

« Eh bien, te parler; justement pour te parler; parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ça devant les autres.... »

Cette réponse ne rassura pas spécialement Harry. En effet, si il y'avait une chose dont elle ne pouvait pas parler devant tout le monde c'était bel et bien de sa véritable identité. Et même si Harry ne voyait pas du tout le rapport, il était persuadé qu'elle si, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était dans cette pièce....

« Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire »continua-t-elle « N'est pas facile, ni pour moi ni pour toi, pourtant je ne vois malheureusement pas d'autre explication. Ce que nous vivons... je crois bien que c'est de ta faute. »

Cette affirmation, dite sans ciller, sans hésiter, brute, sans aménagement de forme , eut pour effet de clouer Harry à son siège. De sa faute. Mais non, c'était impossible, il n'avait rien fait, rien dit qui aurait pu attirer une telle vengeance. Et ce n'était sans doute pas lui qui l'avait fait, il n'avait absolument rien contre la bande.

« Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai rien fait et je ne suis pas assez puissant pour lancer un tel sort. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sort que nous subissons. Non, pas un sort, un simple dérèglement spatio-temporel. Causé par TON voyage temporel. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce n'était pas un sort, mais une conséquence de son arrivée? Non! Quand même pas. Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ce qu'il lui était arrivé pouvait faire quoique se soit du style de ce qui leur arrivait. Elle devait avoir un peu trop fumé de cannabis la Sibylle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais ce que je dis, regarde moi comme une folle si tu veux, mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer. Ecoute ce que tu as fait, ton voyage ça à sans doute à mon avis, crée une brèche spatio-temporelle ou quelque chose du style. Car pour moi ça ne peut être qu'une brèche, et c'est toi qui l'a ouverte. »

« Hein? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible! Je n'ai ouvert aucune brèche, c'est un collier bleu qui m'a amené ici ! Un collier très beau mais qui m'a fait tomber dans ce temps, mais c'est pas une brèche. » En effet il se défendait comme il pouvait, parce que si il y'avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas c'était avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce qui était en train de lui arriver, enfin si ce n'était que lui, c'était pas la mort, mais toute la bande était dans le même sac, et il ne voulait pas être celui qui était la cause de cette grosse merde.

« Ecoute, je sais bien que c'est un collier d'ailleurs j'ai fait des recherches dès que tu m'en a parlé, mais même dans les livres que je pensais les plus complet je n'en ai trouvé aucune trace, pas la moindre d'un collier qui aurait les capacités de renvoyer les gens dans le passé. Mais j'ai fait des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps.... le seul moyen de se retrouver dans un temps qui n'est pas le sien, on y entre par une brèche, je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça. »

Harry écoutait, trop sous le choc pour protester ou se défendre. Peut-être que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il avait fait des recherches sur le temps de rentrer dans son temps mais pas sur comment il y était arrivé. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, mais maintenant , il le regrettait. Il aurait aimé le savoir avant et ne pas l'apprendre dans de telles circonstances.

« ... Mais alors, je ne comprend pas.. Comment une brèche peut-elle nous faire ça? Et surtout seulement à nous? C'est pas très normal. »

« Et bien à ce que j'ai pu imaginer, pour moi cette brèche a crée un dérèglement spatio-temporel, qui a couvé et qui ne se manifeste seulement maintenant.. Ou peut être qu'elle s'est manifesté avant, mais que l'on ne l'a pas remarqué.. Mais le fait que tu sois arrivé a causé un problème, une brèche pas refermée, et qui aspire petit à petit le temps de notre monde. »

« Sibylle, je comprend de moins en moins ton charabia... Je ne suis pas Doc moi! »

« Doc? De quoi tu parles? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, C'est dans un film de mon époque, Retour vers le futur, mais il n'est pas sorti ici.. Quand il sortira t'iras le voir ok? »

« Ok, mais en tout cas, Pour moi c'est cette brèche. »

« Mais alors, si c'est cette brèche pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a que sept personnes touchées? Et pas tout le monde! La brèche, si elle cause des dégâts comme ça, je ne saisis pas encore comment, mais bon, pourquoi juste sur nous? »

« Eh bien à mon avis, c'est surtout sur toi à l'origine, c'est juste toi qui était visé. Mais ça c'est produit pendant qu'on était six avec toi, nous avons été touché tout les sept seulement parce que nous étions trop proche de toi. »

« Mais c'est terrible, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui vous ai tous amené la-dedans... Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire au pire? »

« Eh bien, vu comment ça avance, nous allons vivre trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, je ne sais absolument pas à quelle allure ça va aller, mais j'ai lu des cas comme ça, d'accélération subite, pas dues à des brèches temporelle, mais le cœur va fatiguer. Le monde autour de nous va accélérer, accélérer, de plus en plus pour nous, et notre cœur va lâcher. Vivre à un rythme différent n'est pas sans danger. »

Harry resta sans voix. Le cœur qui lâche.. ça tuerait tout les sept? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. Sinon, il n'existerait pas. Si James et Lily mourraient, Lui il ne verrait jamais le jour. Non, il devait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Il était la cause de ce problème il devait le résoudre.

« Combien de temps on a? »

« Je ne sait pas de trop.. Pour l'instant, le temps ne passent que deux fois maximum plus vite. On a à peut près un mois avant que ça ne dégénère de trop »

« Un mois???? C'est tout???!!!! Mais il faut empêcher ça! « 

« Je sais il faut la refermer. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'on la referme? Et est-ce que ça veux dire, que si par exemple je la referme maintenant je ne pourrais plus une rouvrir pour retourner chez moi? »

Sibylle sembla rougir et baissa le regard, comme pour éviter celui de Harry. Ce dernier par contre se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas.. Qu'elle ne voulait pas dire mais que pourtant elle savait.

« Je pensais refermer la brèche avec ton départ. »

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, Harry avait comprit. Ce qu'elle disait c'était ce qu'il espérait et redoutait. Espérait car si elle disait ça c'est qu'elle avait une idée pour le faire rentrer chez lui, il ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise, mais elle devait avoir une idée. Mais redoutait parce que ça voulait dire tout laisser.

Oui, cela faisait un moment qu'il était ici, et même si ses amis, son monde à lui lui manquait, il commençait à apprécier ce monde. Si il partait il ne reverrait plus jamais son père et encore moins sa mère. Il ne les reverrait plus, il n'aurait plus que des souvenirs, il ne leur parlerait plus. Ce serait fini. Comment rentrer dans un monde en sachant que l'on avait tout ce qu'on avait toujours désiré dans un autre, et qu'il faut le laisser pour ne jamais plus le retrouver?

C'était quelque chose de trop dur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait fait des recherches pour rentrer dans son monde, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à l'idée de les utiliser si il en trouvait. Pas si tôt. Cela faisait à peine cinq mois. C'était trop court. Trop tôt. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'elle était sérieuse et que si elle lui disait ça c'était sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Soit il rentrait chez lui maintenant, ou il ne rentrerait pas. Pourtant il lui fallait rentrer. Il avait quand même sa vie dans son monde. Il avait des amis qui lui manquaient un peu. Et même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur rentrer était la meilleure solution.

« Mais comment? Comment comptes tu me renvoyer chez moi? »

« Je ne le pourrais pas toute seule. En effet, il y'a un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi. Mais C'est très difficile et très dangereux. »

« Raconte, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter. »

***fin du chapitre ***

_Et oui, il est enfin fini.... Je vous ai fait attendre longtemps pardon, mais il me fallait du temps pour mettre au point correctement le problème .. Pardon aussi pour les fautes qui sont sans doute plus nombreuses (je n'ai plus word, je ne peut donc pas utiliser le correcteur automatique. Pardon Quisty de te donner encore plus de boulot!^^'_

_fini d'écrire le Jeudi 3 Juillet 2003_

_fini de corriger le samedi 5 juillet 2003_

Maintenant on passe au meilleur, enfin moi C'est quand même la partie que je prefère.. les réponses au reviews. Parce que ça me fait relire vos reviews, que j'aime enormément, et que ça me redonne du courage pour les prochains chapitre. Mais en même temps ça me met plus de pression, il ne faut pas que je vous decoive. C'est la rançon d'avoir une fic aimée ^^ .. Tk en avant!

Vous vous rapellez du concour que j'ai lancé dans le chap précédant, et bein il n'ets pas clos. En effet pas mal d'entre vous on vu deux des clins d'oeils mais il me faut le nom de la serie ou du film d'ou vient le troisième. Celui qui trouve aura droit a un dessin! ^^ vous pouvez toujours continuez a m'envoyer des reviews avec les reponses, tant que vous vous voulez!

Melepha: Si j'ai tardé. Pardon. Desolée... Un mois et demi pour la suite, mais je pense que le prochain chap viendra plus vite, j'espere.

**Miya Black:** Le premier clin d'oeil est bon, mais il faut le titre des autres..^^' dsl pour le temps. Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu veuille la suite.

**Cloclo:** C zarb que tu puisse pu mettre de mess, mais bon t sur lotre forum ou je vais, je croit, celui qui est violet (dsl je me rappelerait jamais le nom lol) Pour matrix j'ai adoré le 1 , mais je n'ai po été voir le 2. En fete je devait y aller ac un mec (^^') mais ce connard c'est 'desisté' et apres ça passait pu, mais tk lui, ce mec , ce connard i me le paiera a la rentrée, vu qu'il y'a une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit dans ma classe, et desormais il s'apelle Tafiole lol! Maintenant,il ne me reste pu qua trouver le sale coup a lui fer, pak apres en plus jlui avait envoyé un mess l'invitant (^^) a la fete de la zik, i ma jms repondu le merdeux... Euh? Pk jraconte ça? Ché po ... Defouloir.. Pardon d'emmerder le monde ac mes histoires sentimantales.. ^^ Bon tk j'espere que tu as aimé!

**Miya Black** (2em review) Pour les clin d'oeil c bon, il me faut juste le titre de la serie, et C'est bon tu gagne le grand prix!!! Mais si personne ne trouve dans les reviews de ce chap tu sera sacrée gagnante!!! et vi!!! et t'a raison, pour la serviette berk, mais ça m'avait marqué!! lol!

**Debbie**: Bien, je peux te dire que tes deux question trouvent leurs reponses l'une dans l'autre... Mais je ne dirai rien de plus.. Et pour le temps l'explication est ici! ^^' mais qui as dit que celle a Sibylle était la bonne raison, peut être qu'elle est fausse.....

**Aria Lupin**: Helo! Chui contente que tu aiems cette fic. Pour Drakkar, bin C'est vrai que les filles peuvent être sarcastiques, mem si je ne prend po ça pour notre seule exclusivité, je conais beaucoup de filles pas sarcastic, et pas mal de mec qui le sont... Quand tu dis qu'il comprend les cotés masculins de Célé, il faudra que tu m'explic pak jvoi po ou^^ mais apres tout pourquoi pas.. Mais dans ce cas qui est ce? ..Merci de m'aider a être defencerresse pour Sirius/Sibylle, pak mm si ça ne se realise pas dans les book, bin je resterait toujours la plus gde defenceresse de ce couple.biz

**Nina**: Wow longue Review!!!!! Lol pour Drakkar, eh bien, j'ai toujours dit que la soluce était dans le prénom po dans le surnom, et je le maintien. Le surnom de Drakkar n'y est pour rien. Je l'ai adopté suite a un jeu de mot foireu que j'avait fait, mais si j'avait pensé qu'il vous aurait tous et toutes fait pensé a Draco, je ne l'aurait sans doute pas pris. Par contre pour le sarcasme en effet, on peut penser au coté sarcastic de Draco, mais aussi , come Aria pourquoi pas, au coté sarcastic des filles, et puis de toute facon, j'm les sarcastic alors...POur les parents de Draco, je l'ai deja dit, personne ne sait comment je vis ces parents, mais comme je suis une fan de lucius, vous pouvez vous imaginer comment je le vois. Je pense que les fics apres tout nous deforment. Parce que dans les livres il n'ets pas dit que Lucius n'aime pas son fils, mais a force de lire des fics nous somme pollués, comme par exemple personne ne pense que Lucius et Narcissa s'm , hors ce n'ets pas dit dans les livres. Pour le faite que Drakkar soit ami avec Célé pak qqun lui aurait dit qu'elle était du futur, eh bien quand ils on commencé être ami, personne, même pas Sibylle ne savait réelment d'ou venait Célé. Donc, la non ça ne tien pas. Pour l'idendité de Drakkar nos personnages le seront dans un mois, c'est a dire un mois dans la fic, mais pas dans la realité.. Dans au moins 4 chapitres vous le saurez....vala c tt biz

**Lune**: Helo! Chui tres contente que tu aimes.. Et pour Drakkar, je vais vous dire quelque chose, il 'netait pas du tout prévu dans la version de départ de la fic... C'est dingue comment un perso que j'ai mis la a la va vite pour boucher un trou d'inspi peut tous vous intriguer a ce point!! lol! Même si je reconnai qu'apres je me suis assez bien debrouillée pour l'integrer a l'histoire. ^^ Chui désolée si tu te perd parf dans les reflexions, mais bon, dsl ...Lache po la patate, lol mdrrr.. Jla conaissai pas du tout cette expresion!! ^^

**Bibi:** Hello!! Chui tres contente de voir que t'attend ma fic comme c tres flatteur:! Et si toi t tarée, alors bin moi jai bintot des chevilles tant grosses que je pourrait mm pu sortir de ma chambre.. Mais men fout , ma chmabre c la ou ya lordi ^^!

**Nina: **(2em Review) Dsl pour le temps, mais bon j'ai mes raisons lol!! Tk ça me fé bin cho au coeur de voir que t'attend tant ma fic! Lol! Mais bon je pense que'il n'y aura plus jms ici un chap par semaine. Avant ça arrivait svt pak cete fic avait deja été ecrite jusqu'à plus de la moitié avantque mon ordi perde la mémoire en seprtembre dernier, je n'avait donc pas a chercher bein loin, et puis apres, bin ché po j'avait rin dotre a fer.. mais je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chap dans a peu pres deux semaine!! ^^

9 Reviews!!!!!!!! ça me fé tres tres plaisir! J'espere ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteur, au vu du temps que j'ai mit !! Mais tk si quelqu'un trouve les clin do'eils du dernier chap , bin envoyer moi une reviews.. D'ailleur si vous avez lu ce chap dites moi ce que vous en pensez.. maintenant page de pub!!

Allez voir mon site!! 

et mon coup de coeur du moment: une ecole de magie noire: 

Maintenat, please, reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	31. chapitre 31

Hello tout le monde voici le 31è chap de Sphère, dsl si il est long à venir, mais voyez vous le problème c'est que je n'ai plus de correcteur automatique, donc je me relis plus souvent, et ma correctrice à plus de boulot (dsl Quisty -_-) mais en avant.

Je suis désolée envers tout mes lecteurs et lectrices, qui ont attendu si longtemps, mais l'explication est assez simple: Vacances!!!!!! et sans ordi!!! donc je n'ai pas pu continuer ce chap aussi vite que ce que j'aurai aimé , encore désolée...

_Résumé général : Harry se retrouve dans le passé dans le corps d'une femme, Célestine Why, une fille copine des maraudeurs _

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une sortie a pré au lard, les maraudeurs rencontrent un gars : Drhâh-Hâk Sibylle découvre tout sur Célé, les deux en ressortent choqués par le futur et Sirius choisi ce moment pour sortir avec Sibylle. Mais le fait que Célé vienne du futur a crée une sorte de brèche temporelle qui accélère la fuite du temps... Reste à la réparer 

Personnages inventés :(dans leur ordre d'apparition )

_en 2002 :_Célestine Why : prof de DCFM, ce qui veut tout dire 

_en 1982 :_Célestine Why : le corps d'une fille et l'esprit de Harry

_Alex Lindow : serpentard 5eme année, ami avec Rogue

_Mr Johnson : prof de potion, gentil mais un peu zarb 

_Coulia : ex de Sirius, serpentarde, 5eme année

_Lei-Min : amie de Lily, ressemble un peu à Cho 

_Mlle rose : professeur de DCFM du mal , très belle 

_Patrick Delacour : Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch français, de passage en Angleterre 

_Arwen : Ex petite amie de Sirius , Serdaigle ..

_ Drâh-Hâk Badlive : Finlandais , tout nouveau tout beau.. Nouvel étudiant, se dit étranger mais à l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur tout le monde …Surnommé Drakaar par à peu près tout le monde

_Nara : Meilleure amie d'Arwen, serdaigle très curieuse, redac en chef du journal de l'ecole.

_Mme Plfanze : Prof de botanique

Personnages non inventés mais que j'ai mi a ma sauce :

_Sibylle trelawney : amie des maraudeurs, griffondor ,5eme année, amie de la vraie celestine Why, petite copine de Sirius.

_Norbert Avery : serpentard 5eme année copain de Rogue 

_Fred Nott : copain de Rogue serpentard 5eme année

_Severus Rogue : Serpentard , petit ami de Lily …

Chapitre31

Dans la pièce des maraudeurs, les discutions allaient bon train, mais ils n'avançaient pas pour autant. Personne n'avait été capable de donner une véritable raison à ce problème, pas plus que de lui trouver une solution. Si quelque chose par contre était sûr, c'était bien que ce ne serait pas dans un livre qu'ils trouveraient la réponse. C'était quelque chose dont personne dans l'assistance n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Pourtant, il y en avait pas mal de familles sorcière, James, Remus, Drakkar ...

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Sibylle et Célé qui rentraient. Elles avaient les traits plus tirés et le visage moins souriant. Célé était pâle. Sibylle , elle avait l'air de revenir d'un enterrement. Sirius se précipita vers elles. Enfin surtout vers Sibylle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, il supportait encore moins de la voir ainsi. Il lui prit les mains, et la força à le regarder. Pourtant, à chaque fois elle détournait le regard.

« Sissi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Elle garda les yeux baissé, et sans vraiment de conviction elle lui répondit « Rien, ça va. C'est juste.. ce problème ce temps qui passe trop vite, ça me met mal à l'aise, ça me fait peur. »

« Sibylle ne me ment pas! Tu mens trop mal! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant de t'éclipser avec Célé. Que C'est-t-il passé? »

« On a trouvé la solution au problème. »Dit sombrement Harry, l'estomac serré.

Ce que lui avait expliqué Sibylle ne se réussirait pas à deux. Il allait falloir l'aide de toute la bande. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une bande, c'était plutôt un groupe de personne, avec plus ou moins d'affinités qui se retrouvaient dans le même bateau en train de couler. Il allait falloir leur aide. Et pour ça, ils devaient savoir la vérité. Les raisons de ce problème est l'identité de Célé. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Célé qui elle évitait de les regarder. Elle se sentait non seulement coupable mais aussi anxieuse, comment réagiraient-ils?

« Qu'est-ce que C'est alors? Et pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement? Si vous avez réellement trouvé la soluce alors souriez! »Dit Drakkar en haussant un sourcil.

« Peut-être parce que cette solution n'est pas si facile! »Dit Sibylle en le fusillant du regard «Ecoutes t'es dans le même bateau que Nous Drah-Hâk! Alors t'arrêtes ici tes sarcasmes ou tu dégage! Ok? »

La voyante c'était approchée de lui avait changé de voix. Finie la voix douce et éthérée, mais c'était une voix bien plus dure, que Harry lui avait entendu rarement, plus métallique. Drakkar lui ne dit rien, et baissa les yeux. 

« Asseyez vous, vous allez en avoir besoin. »Dis Célé « Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, asseyez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Tout le monde obéit. Tous avaient l'impression qu'il valait mieux, Sibylle qui s'énervait et Célé qui avait l'air sérieux, c'était pas net. Seules, Sibylle et Célé restèrent debout. Sibylle prit la première la parole.

« Nous avons l'intime conviction que ce problème est dû a une brèche temporelle qui n'aurait pas été refermée. »

Harry baissa la tête mais remarqua quand même que Lily avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et que Drakkar avait l'air totalement effrayé.

« Et comment on fait? Pour la refermer? »Demanda Sirius.

« Il faut remettre de l'ordre dans ce monde. »Dit Sombrement Sibylle

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je veux dire que quelqu'un a ouvert une brèche, c'est-à-dire que quelqu'un a voyagé dans le temps et qu'il C'est retrouvé ici. Il faut que cette personne reparte, rétablissant ainsi l'équilibre dans ce temps. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça fait ça? Si C'est qu'une personne? »Demanda Drakkar

« Parce que ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne C'est une bouche de plus à nourrir deux poumons de plus à remplir d'oxygène. Et puis parce que l'on ne traverse pas les temps sans aucune conséqunece. »

« Mais comment on va faire pour trouver cette personne? »Demanda James.

Aucune des deux filles ne sembla vouloir répondre. C'était quelque chose de trop dur pour Harry, de devoir révéler ainsi ce qu'il avait tant et tant essayé de cacher. Et cette révélation ne rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs à Sibylle, au contraire.

« On ne va pas avoir besoin de chercher bien loin. » Dit calmement Remus « Vu que cette personne est dans cette pièce.

La respiration de Célé s'accéléra. Oui, elle avait oublié, oublié que Remus était aussi au courant. Tout les regards convergeaient désormais vers le loup-garou avec une insistance encore plus poussée que jamais.

« Mais qui est-ce? »Demanda Lily « Qui est-ce qui ne vient pas de ce temps? Et pourquoi l'a t-il fait? Et pourquoi ne sommes nous pas au courant? »

« Du calme Lily, pas tout à la fois. »Dit Célé. « C'est moi. »

Partout dans la pièce ce ne fut que petits cris étouffés de surprise, peut être un peu de peur, ou de rancune, interrogations, regards passant de Célé à Sibylle, à Remus à Célé.

« Comment?... Comment est-ce possible? »Parvint à articuler James.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous rien dit? »Demanda Sirius.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu nous le cache? »Demanda Lily.

La seule personne qui paraissait calme, peut-être même un peu soulagée, c'était Drakkar, il ne disait rien. Il avait évidemment eu un petit cri de surprise en apprenant la nouvelle, mais sans plus. Célé mit ça sur le compte que c'était un nouveau et que finalement ça ne le choquait pas tant que ça.

« Ca va je vais répondre, mais pas tout en même temps, je ne suis pas Superman non plus. Mais asseyez vous je vous prie »Dit-elle à Sirius qui c'était levé « Ce que j'ai à dire est non seulement totalement ahurissant, mais aussi par bien des égards terrible. »

Sirius, un peu surpris par le soudain sérieux de Célé se rassit la regardant, mais regardant aussi avec suspicion Sibylle.

« La d'ou je viens, dans le temps d'ou je viens, En Septembre nous avons eu une nouvelle prof de DFCM, Mlle Why. »Certains commencèrent a murmurer « c'était un fantôme, elle était morte à 20 ans, touchée par une bataille entre sorciers »Les yeux de Célé se posèrent sur Sirius.

Sibylle ne dit rien en entendant la mort de sa meilleure mais, mais Lily elle ne fit pas de même « Célé est morte!!! Mais alors... »

« Chut, Lily, s'il te plait, son histoire est assez compliquée et dure, n'en rajoute pas, vous pourrez poser vos questions après. »Dit doucement Sibylle

Ce fut le truc de trop pour Sirius, il explosa, comme lui seul savait le faire, en criant comme un malade « Tu sais toi? Tu sais tout sur Célé! Et tu ne nous as rien! Tu ne M'A rien dit!! Et tu dis que tu m'aimes! Tu l'as laissée nous mentir! Et tu nous as menti! Toi aussi ! En la couvrant! Tu M'A menti! »

Les yeux de Sibylle se troublèrent, et sans dire un mot, elle sortit de la salle en courant. Les autres restèrent là, regardant Sirius, qui lui c'était rassis les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, sans Sibylle, il perdait tout soutien, il ne comprenait pas non plus tout ce qui faisait qu'il était la cause de ce problème, et surtout il n'avait pas assez de courage pour tout avouer seul. 

Pourtant, il en avait traversé des épreuves, et pour quasiment toutes il avait eu le courage de les affronter. Il n'avait pas eu peur, enfin pas tant que ça. Dans la salle de la pierre philosophale, dans la chambre des secrets, et dans la cabane hurlante, il n'avait jamais hésité après, à expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Pour le cimetière de l'année dernière ce n'était pas pareil, il avait vu son pire cauchemar se réaliser, vu des choses plus terribles que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il avait un peu hésité avant d'en parler, mais il l'avait fait. 

Mais là, ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave, pas quelque chose de dangereux, non, mais pourtant, il était encore plus terrifié que jamais. Peut-être parce qu'il devait avouer qu'il avait trahi la confiance de gens qui l'avait considérée comme une amie. Peut-être parce que c'était des gens qu'il en voulait surtout pas décevoir. Que penseraient-ils après...

« Bon, tu craches ou quoi? »Demanda Sirius assez sur les nerf.

« Ouais, bon ça va. A cause d'un collier que j'ai touché je me suis retrouvé dans ce temps et dans le corps de Célestine Why. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sait pas comment ça a pu créer cette déchirure temporelle, s »rieusement, je n'en sais rien, C'est Sibylle qui avait l'air de le savoir mais elle est partie. »

« Tu viens de quand? »Demanda Lily

« De 2003. »

On entendit des petits cris étouffés. Drakkar plaqua sa main sur sa bouche de surprise et dévisageait Célé comme si il voulait lire à travers elle, Lily était restée bras ballant, Sirius le regardait avec plus de curiosité que jamais et James lu semblait pétrifié. Seul, Remus ne disait rien. Il savait déjà tout ça, enfin les grandes lignes en tout cas.

« Dans 20ans? »Articula avec peine James

« Oui, dans 20ans »

« Et tu nous connais dans 20ans? »

« Non »Menti Harry

Il ne voulait pas leur dire, pas leur dire toute la vérité. Sibylle n'était pas là. Personne pour l'aider, ni même pour le soutenir. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil Remus tiquer. Sans doute est-ce que lui savait. Mais le loup-garou ne dit rien contredisant Harry, et ce dernier lui en fut gré, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Il préférait ne rien dire ne pas avoir à leur révéler leur futur leur très très mauvais futur. 

« Comment t'as trouvé ce collier? »Demanda Lily, suspicieuse.

« C'est ma prof de DFCM qui me l'avait donné. Elle m'a fait croire que ça avait appartenu à ma mère. »

« Ta mère? Pourquoi ton prof de DFCM aurait connu ta mère? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ma mère est morte quand j'avait un an. »Dit Harry, en sentant son cœur se resserrer en disant ça. Il évita de regarder Lily.

Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la colère qu'il avait eu il y a eu il y a quelque temps lui semblait passée. Il semblait penser a quelque chose de précis. Quand il prit la parole c'était toujours l'air perdu, avec une voix moins terre a terre.

« Dis moi, ce collier? Il n'était pas avec un pendentif bleu? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Tu veux dire un pendentif bleu avec un camaïeu de bleu? »Demanda James

« Avec l'impression qu'il y avait un tourbillon à l'intérieur? »Compléta Drakkar.

Tout le groupe se regarda.

« Comment vous savez ça? »Demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient ce collier, alors dans se cas, il allait pouvoir retourner chez lui plus simplement, pourtant d'après Sibylle, on ne pouvait pas trouver le collier dans ce monde.

« J'en ai rêvé. »Dit simplement Sirius.

Tout le monde parla en même temps, cela fit un certain capharnaüm mais tout le monde disait en gros la même chose. Tous en avaient rêvé aussi. Remus dû gueuler un bon coup pour que tout le monde se taise. Il était sans doute le plus habilité à commencer une discussion sur les rêves, après Sibylle bien entendu, alors tout le monde l'écouta.

« Apparemment, on a tous rêvé de ceci. De ce collier, qui a fait qu'une personne du futur a pris le corps de notre Célé... D'ailleurs, Célé, tu ne nous as pas dit ton vrai nom... »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. « Harry , je m'appelle Harry.... Harry Dursley. » Il se maudit aussitôt pour avoir voulu se faire passer pour un Dursley mais c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu en tête, et il ne pouvait pas dire Potter, non, pas devant James. Il sentit le regard appuyé que portait Drakkar sur lui, mais n'en tint pas compte. Drakkar ne pouvait pas le connaître. 

Lily, elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si on avait vu l'intérieur de sa boite craniènne on aurait sans doute vu les tonnes de petits rouages tourner, enclencher d'autres rouages si vite que de l'épaisse fumée s'en dégageait. Mais on en voyait rien de tout ça. « Tu veux dire que tu es un .... Gars? »

« Non, voyons, une fille peut s'appeler Harry » Lança Célé avec plus d ironie qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Et tu as vécu pendant plusieurs mois dans le dortoir des filles!!!!! »S'indigna Lily.

« Et donc tu as vécu pendant plusieurs mois dans le dortoir des filles.... »Dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres...

« Ouais, je sais. »Répondit Simplement harry.

« Et tu as pris tes douches avec nous?! »Continua Lily

« Hum.. Intéressant... »murmura Sirius. « Et tu as fait connaissance avec ton nouveau corps?? Je veux dire ..... Manuellement...... »

Harry prit une teinte rouge vif. Est-ce qu'il était bien en train de comprendre ce qu'il comprenait. Il en répondit pas, regardant autour de lui. Il venait d'avouer qu'il venait du futur et tout ce qui intéressait Sirius et Lily était de savoir soit pourquoi il avait pris ses douches avec les filles, soit savoir si il c'était doigté. Décidément, il y'avait des gens qui le surprendraient toujours. Ce fut James qui le sauva de cette situation assez délicate.

« Ecoute, Sirius, on est pas la pour savoir ce qu'a pu se faire Harry , et Lily on est pas la pour savoir ce qu'il a vu dans les douches. »

« Même si ça en intéresserait certains... »Dit Sirius en jetant un regard appuyé à James. Lui il n'avait pas besoin de Harry pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les douches. Sirius avait utilisé la cape à James pour ce dessein des tonnes de fois, mais James s'y était toujours refusé, ce que Sirius n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs. Mais ils n'avaient tout les deux pas du tout la même opinion sur les filles.

« même ce n'est pas la question. Le fait est que l'on as tous rêvé de ce même collier, et qu'il doit y avoir une raison. »

« Mais malheureusement, celle qui aurait pu nous le dire est partie. »Dit Lily

« Eh bien, il faut la retrouver. »Dit simplement Remus, en regardant Sirius.

« Ca va j'ai compris, j'y vais »Dit-il en se levant et sortant de la pièce. Il savait quasiment à 100% où était Sibylle. Dans l'une des deux pièces ou elle se réfugiait quand elle n'allait pas bien. Celle des maraudeurs ou celle des doubles. Comme celle des maraudeurs était occupée, il ne restait plus que celle des doubles. Elle ne pouvait être que là.

Dans la salle des Maraudeurs, la sortie de Sirius n'avait en rien affecté le besoin de parler des gens présent. 

« comme vous en avez tous rêvé est ce quelqu'un sait ou il se trouve? » Demanda Harry

Tout les autres se regardèrent, et tous secouèrent la tête. « Non, moi je ne l'ai vu qu'entouré d'une grande lumière »

« Moi aussi! »

« Mais moi j'ai vu une main au dessus. »déclara James. 

« Une main s'étonna Lily? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Je ne sais pas mais c'est ce que j'ai vu..... »

Harry lui réfléchissait.. ce que disait James concordait avec ce que lui avait dit Sibylle... mais il devait attendre qu'elle soit de retour pour pouvoir en parler librement, c'était elle qui savait tout, et qui réfléchissait le mieux à ce genre de problèmes.

Plus loin de là devant le tableau de la pièce des doubles, Sirius savait parfaitement qu'elle était là, il la sentait. Il la connaissait. Pendant toute ces années, elle s'était toujours réfugié dans des pièces qu'il connaissait ça ne changerai sans doute pas... Il repensa à toutes ces années. Ces années de piques de moqueries, de propositions 'pour rire' d'envies de meurtres aussi pour elle. Et dire qu'il l'aimait... Depuis quand? Il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait pas dater. Il s'en était rendu très tard, mais ce n'était pas il y a trois semaines que tout avait changé. Non, il s'en était rendu compte qu'à ce moment, mais avant...

Il avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Comment avait-il pu se le cacher si longtemps. Non, c'était pas possible, décidément il avait été bien con... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui qui lui disait que dans le fond, il avait perdu un temps précieux et qu'il le regretterait sans doute bientôt. Pourtant il n'avait aucun don de divination, c'était juste un pressentiment. C'est comme quand on sait quelque chose à l'avant, quelque chose dont on est persuadé mais sans aucune preuve. Intime conviction diraient les policiers....

Il était arrivé devant la pièce des doubles. Il la sentait à l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était comme ça. Il sentait l'odeur de l'alcool. C'était pas une vraie odeur, et c'était sans doute seulement du subconscient, mais il savait qu'elle devait avoir une bouteille à la main en ce moment même. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle buvait... Non pas que ça le dérangeait, il buvait aussi lui-même, mais c'était juste que ça faisait un peu bizarre. Mais il aurait peut être dû s'en douter. Comment pourrait-elle faire autrement pour avoir ses transes....Il ne pouvait y avoir autre chose , la concentration était une belle chose mais il doutait qu'elle utilise bien souvent pour arriver en transe... Encore heureux qu'elle ne sache pas que du cannabis sativa poussait dans les serres. 

C'était une idée que lui et James avaient mis en oeuvre il y avait près de deux ans. A cette époque Sirius avait ramené un plan d'herbe au retour des grandes vacances qu'il avait passé dans son orphelinat. Il y avait goûté la bas, et sans pour autant devenir accro avait décidé d'en cultiver un peu. De plus il avait de par sa condition de sorcier pas mal de matériel pour cultiver les plantes difficiles. 

Il en avait donc ramené à Poudlard. Mais pas pour lui. Il avait vu ce que ça faisait, et il n'avait pas besoin de plantes pour planer, une fille lui suffisait.. Non, mais il savaient qu'ils étaient nombreux à aimer cette plante. Et comme Sirius aimait se faire du blé facilement, il avait décidé que le cannabis pourrait l'aider à s'enrichir. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas tort. Petit à petit l'information c'était répandue, grâce un peu à lui et James. Il s'était débrouillés pour faire sous entendre dans leurs conversations qu'ils n'avaient pas planté que des mandragores dans la serre. Il avait aussi évidemment, mis des protection de manière à pouvoir être les seuls et uniques à pouvoir y toucher. Les autres se retrouveraient très vite avec des poireaux à la place des doigts.

Ce sort était a l'origine une invention de James qu'il avait utilisé sur Lily, mais ça faisait pousser des poireaux en plus des doigts. Sirius avait décidé de le remanié afin d'emmerder plus ceux qui essaieraient de le voler. En les rendant ainsi incapable de se servir de leurs mains, ils attireraient évidemment l'attention et de plus ne pourraient plus prendre les cours et on ne parle même pas des autres utilisations des doigts.. Par exemple pour ouvrir une porte ou ne serait-ce que pour designer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Apres quelques démonstration des protections, ils avaient été vite tranquille. Personne ne semblait avoir grande envie de se retrouver avec des poireaux aux doigts.

Au malheur de Sirius et James. En effet, cette protection avait deux avantages. Non seulement elle permettait de punir et de voir les voleurs de manière très amusante, mais elle leur permettait de repérer les futurs clients. En effet, si jamais quelqu'un avait voulu essayer de prendre les feuilles de la plante, c'est qu'elle avait envie de cannabis, donc qu'ils pourraient peut-être lui en vendre. Pas plus compliqué. Ca avait permis aux deux compère d'obtenir un beau petit pactole. Cela leur avait permis d'acquérir encore plus de matériel de farces et attrapes et puis à se faire plaisir. Mais ils n'étaient pas égoïstes. Il avaient fait profiter toute la bande, c'est à dire eux Peter et Remus et Sibylle et Célé, en leur offrant souvent de petits cadeaux.. 

Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Toujours est-il que Sirius était devant la porte de la pièce des doubles, et qu'il savait que Sibylle y était. Il devait la ramener. Même si il pensait quasiment chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit au moment ou il l'avait dit, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder ça pour lui et de le dire plus tard. En effet, là tout le monde était en train de partir pour le dîner, alors que pour lui il n'aurait pas du être plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. Et apparemment elle savait comment faire.

Il tourna la poignée et constata qu'il avait raison. Elle était assise sur la seule table de la pièce. Et a coté d'elle une bouteille. A moitié vide. Encore heureux elle n'avait été rangée qu'aux ¾ pleines. C'était du Gin. Elle n'avait pas l'air si éméchée, car quand elle vit Sirius elle se leva de la table et se dirigea vers lui sans tituber. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère, juste un petit air triste.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu viens là? »

« Parce que je voulais venir te voir. »

« Et pourquoi? Pour me dire encore que je suis menteuse. Ou que je t'ai trahie? »

« Ecoute, je sais que ce que je t'ai dis n'était pas plaisant, mais je n'y peut rien j'étais sous le coup de la colère et de la surprise. Je reconnais que c'était sans doute fort mais je ne suis pas la pour ça. Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de toi, parce qu'on a besoin de toi... Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous dire comment réparer ça, et Célé n'a pas réussi a tout nous expliquer, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas réussi quand je suis parti »

Elle haussa les épaules et fit un petit sourire « Décidément sans moi vous êtes perdus... »

« Oui, bon, tu viens? »

Pendant que Sirius et Sibylle faisaient chemin vers la pièce des maraudeurs, dans cette dernière Harry était en plutôt mauvaise position. Il avait délibérément décidé de ne pas leur dire ce qu'il était réellement, malgré ce que Sibylle lui avait conseillé ('Il ne t'aideront que mieux si tu leur dit qui tu es, tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout leur triste futur, mais dis leur qui tu es pour de vrai') en l'absence de la devineresse il n'avait pas respecté ses plants, mais maintenant, il devait mentir pour s'inventer une histoire conséqunete, car évidemment ils étaient curieux. Il avait inventé un nom de famille, enfin pas inventé ('Dursley') Mais emprunté... 

« Dursley... c'est bizarre... C'est le nom du petit ami à ma sœur.... »

Harry c'était senti rougir... Et merde, Pétunia et Vernon devait déjà sortir ensemble à l'époque... »Ah bon? Comment s'appelle t-il? »

« Vernon, je crois.. Un nom horrible si tu veux mon avis.. Tu connais, »

« Euh... Oui, c'est un oncle ... »Bien, oui, il pouvait être un enfin de sa sœur à Vernon, il réfléchit un instant à la sœur de Vernon, Tante Marge, et frémit rien qu'a l'idée d'être son fils. Eurk....Ah moins qu'il s'appelle Médor, comme mère elle aurait fait un sacré cas.

« Oh!!! Mais c'est cool alors! Tu me connais? »

« Non! »Répondit à toute vitesse Harry, s'attirant des regards interrogés, et un regard curieux de la part de Drakkar « Mes parents sont moldus, et n'apprécient pas les sorciers, je suis un peu coupé de tout. »

« Mais on ne t'a jamais parlé de moi? »

« Evans, non désolé ça ne me dit rien.. Mais peut-être que tu as changé de nom après tout, tu t'es peut-être mariée... »

James pouffa de rire « Elle .. Mariée.... pfffffffffffffff » Pour tout réponse la jeune fille lui balança un traversin à la gueule.

« Si ça se trouve je me suis mariée avant toi! »

« Ah oui? Et Avec quoi? Un aveugle? Et évidemment, manchot, pour qu'il ne puisse pas te toucher et t'imaginer.... »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais l'entrée dans la pièce de Sibylle suivie de Sirius, mis fin à la conversation. Tout le monde, qui regardait la dispute de James et Lily ou Harry; se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Très bien, je suis revenue. »Elle se tourna vers Célé « Que savent-il? »

Célé expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait dit, voyant en même temps quelques poignard dans le regard de la devineresse quand cette dernière se rendit compte que Célé n'avait pas tout avoué, mais Sibylle se montra surtout très très intéressée quand on lui parla du rêve.

« Vous l'avez tous fait? »

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative, elle hocha la tête et murmura pour elle même « Parfait »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »s'enquit Drakkar

« Ca confirme ma théorie. »Puis sous le poids des regards interrogateurs elle continua « C'est que nous allons nous même former ce collier qui va renvoyer Célé chez elle. »

Ces paroles déclenchèrent un tonnerre de réaction. Mais toutes ou presque ce résumaient à la même chose. ' c'est impossible, on en peut pas former un collier qui ferait voyager dans le temps! Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants arrivent à créer des retourneurs, alors nous un collier pour faire voyager dans le temps! »

« Calmez vous! »Cria Sibylle, mettant fin à toute les discussions, tout les regards tournés vers elle. « On n'allons pas faire un collier qui va exactement renvoyer Harry chez lui, nous allons en faire un mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de faire quelque chose de définitif.. En effet, quand Harry et Célé l'on touché il s'est passé un échange de corps, et comme Célé était un fantôme, l'âme de Harry ne pouvait se réincarner dans un fantôme, c'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé ici au moment ou elle vivait encore, quand elle avait le même âge que lui. Nous allons créer un collier qui permet aussi d'échanger de corps... »

« Mais avec qui Harry va t-il échanger de corps pour aller dans le futur? »Demanda quelqu'un mais dans le brouhaha il fut impossible de distinguer qui avait fait ça.

« Il n'échangera pas de corps pour aller dans le futur. Nous allons l'envoyer dans le futur avec le collier, et là-bas il faudra qu'il réussisse à ce que lui et Célé , enfin l'esprit de Célé avec le corps de Harry touche le collier en même temps que lui, et Célé reviendra dans ce monde. »

« Comment allons nous le propulser dans le futur? »

« Et bien il existe une très vieille pratique, mais elle est dangereuse, et demande énormément de puissance.. »

« Dangereuse comment,? »Demanda Lily

« Dangereuse, comme, on pourrait y laisse notre vie.. Et faire exploser Harry »

Ce dernier se retourna sur place. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie du plan. « Me faire...exploser? »

« Oui »Répondit-elle sombrement, en baissant la voix « Si nous perdons la concentration, et que nos pouvoirs ne s'associent plus bien pour te projeter dans le futur, tu exploseras projeté dans les méandres du temps. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'perdre la concentration, et ne plus associer nos pouvoir? »Demanda Sirius, perdu

« Eh bien, nous devrons faire appel à nos pouvoir, et envoyer une projection mentale de Harry dans le futur. En nous mettant en état de transe, avec quelques artefacts magiques aussi, et avec une puissance suffisante, nous réussirons à l'envoyer dans le futur, mais il sera physiquement là, je veux dire il sera à deux endroit en même temps, ici, comme mort et vivant dans le futur.. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez... »

« Pas de trop. »Avoua James

« C'est simple, c'est comme pour les doubles, sauf que nous allons projeter Harry avec l'aide de notre subconscient et de toute notre force...Et dans un autre temps...Si je ne me trompe pas »Ajouta Remus en regardant Sybille qui lui fit signe qu'il ne se trompait pas du tout.

« C'est exactement ça, mais nous ne pourrons pas tenir éternellement, j'évalue notre force à pas plus de trois heures. »

« Mais il faudra d'abord créer le collier? »Demanda Drakkar

« Oui, et cela nous demanderas aussi pas mal d'énergie, mais là il n'y aura pas de projection, mais il faudra appeler des esprit élémentaires je pense, ou peut-être même des anges. »

« Pas de démon, »S'enquit James

« Non, je ne pense pas, nous ne voulons ni duper ni trahir mais rétablir l'ordre des choses. »Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et les regarda tous les uns après les autres

« Ecoutez, je sais que ce que nous allons faire est dangereux, et qu'il nous faudra peut être un mois entier pour pouvoir arriver à nos fins, ce qui ne fera qu'amplifier la brèche, qui pourrait d'ailleurs atteindre d'autres personnes, mais si nous ne faisons rien, dans peu de temps ce sera tout le monde qui verra le temps fuir sous ses doigts, et à la fin se sera la mort du monde que nous connaissons. Alors , je ne vous oblige pas à m'aider, mais moi je vais tenter ce que je viens de dire, pour Harry et pour ceux que j'aime aussi. Je sais que c'est peut-être la mort qui m'attend mais peu m'importe, si j'ai réussi à sauver le temps. »

Lily semblait celle qui hésitait le plus, elle n'avait fait que se tortiller les doigts depuis qu'elle était arrivée « Tu es vraiment sure que ça va tous nous tuer si on ne fait rien? »

« Réfléchi... » Répondit Remus « Si jamais le temps continue à fuir et que c'est pour tout le monde, la terre elle-même va tourner plus vite , trop vite bientôt, et elle va exploser. »

James frémit en entendant cette vérité, Lily plaqua un main sur sa bouche, Drakkar sembla paniqué comme pas possible, Harry se sentit tomber et il dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, seule Sibylle restait sans réaction.

***fin du chapitre 31***

Je sais que le temps que j'ai mis pour le faire est assez important, mais voyez le chap, les méandres du temps sont des sujets assez compliqués (trop) et je voulait faire quelque chose qui tienne la route. J'espère que vous avez compris, sinon, posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez.

Il me reste deux chose a faire avant de vous laisser appuyer sur le tit bouton en bas , marqué Go... Tout d'abord, j'ai pas verifié, mais je pense sans penser trop me tromper, que je dois en être pas loin de 200reviews...Donc, comme promis, vous avez droit a un bonus.. Posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, pourquoi ceci pourquoi cela.. une question en rapprot avec un detail, deds supposition;, expliquez moi ça, je vous repondrez... De plus je vous direz aussi dans le prochain chapitre, comemnt aurait du être sphere si j'avait suivit mes premieres idée, vous saurez donc a quoi vous avez echappé....^^

Et dernière chose et non des moindres... LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS!!!!! Et non je ne les oublieraient pour rien au monde!!! vous avez été sinombreuxx a me reclamer cette suite que nje ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous oubliez... Je m'etonne chaque jour de voir des mess sur les forum ou je vais disant c'est quand la suite de sphere... wow, tk voilà les reponses aux reviews, et merci a vous tous....

**Fumseck**: Hello!! Je suis contente de voir Drakkar apprécié... ^^ mais tu ne te trompe pas, dans quelques chaps maintenant, on saura enfin!!!!!

**Linalyna: **Pour ton dessin, je suis vraiment desolée de ne pas l'avoir fini, mais je ne l'avait pas emmené en vac ne fete, et j'avait un peu oublié, mais je te promet qu'ils era bintot prêt, ak le retour de l'ecole ça va pas être dur en faire, fo bien que mes cours servent a qqch non? Et je t'autorise a me le rapeler autant que tu voudras, pak ça m'encourageras ^^.. Pour les POV de drakkar je ne sait pas si il y'en aura d'autre, enfin si un peut être, je ne sait pas en faite, je ne prevois pas de quel point de vue j'ecrit mes chaps.. alors peut etre qu'il y'en aura d'autres...^^ la suite est la et elle est plus longue – j'ai pas été mesuré ak Word, mai elle fait 10 pages avec open office...tien allons voir dans word...11pages dans word...tk bizzzz

**Cyngathi: **ça me fait un peu de peine que le titre ne t'ai pas accroché, mais esoterique, veut dire en gros magique, enfin je l'utilise dans ce sens, pak je ne vais pas faire un cour esoterisme ici.. quand même.. mais bon, lire 300p en deux jours, ba t'a du courage!! pfuit!! Mais je suis très contente que tu adores... Il y'a beaucoup de personne qui aimes les voyages dans le temps, ce que je trouve d'ailleur un peu dommage.. En fete j'ai commencé a ecrire cette fic les voyages dans le temps n'etaient pas repandu, depuis ça court les rues, mais bon, je n'en referrai pas apres c'est certain, enfin peut être mais pas dans ce genre, je ne partirai pas a l'epoque des maraudeurs, mais plutot a 2 ou 3 ans avant celle la, et ce ne sera pas Harry qui voyagera, et se sera un slash, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire...POur ceux que sa interessait ça s'apellera 'Au dela de l'arche du temps' .. mais bonc 'est pu le sujet..POur Drakkar personne ne me l'avait sortie celle al, le fils a Ryrry.. Mais quelle fille pourrait vouloir de Harry? Lol! Pour les erreurs, en effet c'est des erreurs.. Drakkar y est deja entré, mais de nuit aussi alors c'est pas pareil *ouais bon c'est une excuse pathetique mais bon* Pour James, en faite même avant de voir les films, je le voyait attrapeur, alors de plus j'ai commencé a ecrire avant de lire l'interview de Rowling... et puis je trouvait que ça allait mieux... mais bon..

Pour Peter, le truc c'est pas que je le deteste, mais que je le hais!!!!! Et en faire un parfait creton correspond oarfaitement a comemnt je le vois.. J'aime bien neville alors je n'allait pas faire ressembler Peter a lui... Pour Sibylle/Sirius, ah.. ça par contre... personne n'avait sorti ce couple avant que je n'arrive ici.. Mais moi en lisant le trois ça c'est imposé a moi avant même que j'ai le net et que j'ecrive des fics, alors j'ai continué...C'est devenu ma marque de fabrique, de plus j'aime vraiment beaucoup le perso de Sibylle alors!^^ J'espere que tu t'es pas faite trop mal en tombant de ta chaise !!^^' Je suis contente que le passage des regles t'ai fait rire, bah ouais apres otut être une fille y'a aussid es inconvenient.. d'ailelur faudra que je le relise...^^ tk merci pour tout tes compliments, j'en suis très très honorée!! bon bah vala!!!

**Cho Chang:** je suis desolée de te decevoir, mais il ets posible que je fasse mes chaps encore plus lentement,parce voit tu je rentre en term S et l'année prochaine vu ou je veux entrer, il va falloir que je bosse * moi bosser?? -_- ça me deprime* alors... mais j'esssairai de me grouillé....et pour ce chap l'excuse est simple, Vacance sans Pc alors....et merci encore

**Nina**: Pour Drakkar il y'a un nombre impressionant d'indices deja laissés, alors je ne sait pas si je peut en faire plus... u_u et puis fo garder la surprise *comment ça moi sadic?* Chui vrément très contente que tu aimes ma ficcy!!^^ et chui aussi très très flatée..^^ et pour le tps encore dsl...-_-

**Lune: **Hello!! Pour la breche, eh bien, tu as ici un appercu de comemnt il vont sy' prendre, mais comem ils le disent ils risqunet leur vie, et tout ne va donc pas se passer comem prevu, car quelque chose va leur compliquer la tache... et peut être que ce n'ets pas la bonne manière de proceder d'ailleur , qui sait...POur Drakkar, j'ai été etonnée de voir l'ampleur qu'il avait chopé cette popularité, c'est le perso fav de bcp de monde.. wow... en fete, au depart j'avait un trou d'inspi et comem j'ador integrer des persos news au milieu de mes fics, et que j'avait un peu beaucoup regardé le sda – jme suis un peu inspirée de l'appartion d'aragorn, pour celle de Drakkar – ça a donné ça... tk chui contente que tu l'aime...POur els lianes , elles n'entrent pas en compte avec la teorie a Sibylle, mais peut être qu'elles devraient.. l'explication sera pour bientôt...

**Big apple: **Je suis desolée de n'avoir pas fait plus vite, mais j'ai mes raisons, je l'ai dit plus hhaut, amis bon.. tk j'espere que tu as aimé..

**Death Eater:** Trop dure avec ce PAUVRE peter?????? estc e que tu vas bien??? Peter je le hais, je le hais, pire que tout!! et au contraire je suis tro gentille a mon goût, pak perso si je pouvais ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai tué dans d'atroces souffrances, mais bon, JkR en a besoin alors.... u_u

**Aria:** Pour Drakkar ten fé pas sa viendra dans quelques chaps, mais bon je sait pas si je serai rapide...u_u L'idée de Célé dans un corps de mec est pas mal , mais Célé est quand même morte alors.... Pour Ginny, la.. wow , jvoi pas qu'est ce qui t'y fé penser...^^' Pour ta fic, j'ai hate de la lire alors!!!!!

**Célé**: ça me fait très zarb de parler a une 'Célé' ne t'en fé pas je ne vais pas te prendre pour une tarée!!^^ au contraire je suis plutot flattée a vrai dire!^^ en faitemoi j'avait pris Celestine pour Harry parce que c'était le premier prenom de fille qui fasse un peu sorcier qui m'etait passé par l'esprit^^ et pusi comem coté diminutif chui la championne!! Lol! Chui contente que tu aimes!!^^ 

**Bibi**: Hello! Euh, en fete merde le forum violet ça fé un moment que jiai po été, merde vé ss doute y retourner d'ailleur, twwo me (re)fé chier, mais bon, c'est un autre sujet.. et mes cheveilles elle on t tt enflé que je peine a passer par la porte, mais bon, j'aimerai ne plus pouvoir y passer, ça m'eviterai l'ecole-je veins d'avoir mon emploi du tps, merdik 8-6 tt l »é jour- Et pour mon bac, ça a été -bonjour la rep en retard, bravo sandrine ta fé fort la ta gueule concience- jai eu 10 a l'ecrit et 13 a l'oral, j'etait tro tro contente!!

**Blue One:** Et desolée pour le temps que celui ci a mis aussi!

Wow 12 reviews!!!! malgré le temps que je met a ecrire merci merci!!! en fete j'zai eu temps de review, que pour faire ces reponses aux reponses, j'ai eut le temps de passer quasiment tout l'album d'evanescence il ne reste que la derniere chanson -si vous connaissez pas je vous conseille- je veux aussi bein le prochain coup na!! Non, non je igol, mm si j'ai qu'une review, yora un prochain!! 

sur ce...

et n'oubliez vous pouvez me poser toutes vos questions, demandes ou autre n'hésitez pas!!!

  
  


  
  


  
  



	32. A la recherche de l'agneau perdu

Plus d'une semaine que le dernier chapitre a été posté. Et je n'ai même pas commencé le 32. Mais ce n'est ni faute d'inspiration, ni par manque d'envie, mais par manque de temps, j'ai un emploi du temps pourri, je rentre à 7h du soir tous les jours, je ne suis pas là de la journée, et il faut quand même que je bosse si je veux mon bac, sur ce, désolée, mais commençons. 

Warning: Dans ce chapitre ou peut être l'autre, il y aura sans doute quelques scènes dont j'augmenterai le rating, mais je ne changerais absolument pas le rating de la fic, ce n'est que deux scènes au plus dans une fic d'une trentaine de chapitre. De plus vous pouvez décider de ne pas les lire, mais moi je tiens à les mettre, elles sont preuves depuis le début pour moi, quelque soit la fin que j'avais imaginé, et je ne les enlèverais... mais je vous préviendrais avant le début de la scène; libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voudrez...

J'ai envisager ce chapitre comme une sorte de pause par rapport au recit lui même... bah oui, je en pouvait pas demarrrer tout de suite sur la ceremonie du collier ^^ 

Chapitre32 : A la recherche de l'agneau perdu

« James? »

Pas de réponse, juste un grognement.

« James, tu m'entends? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Sirius regarda un moment son ami, assit dans son fauteuil, le menton dans ses mains, regardant par la fenêtre, avec l'air d'être ailleurs, dans une autre galaxie peut-être, ou alors dieu seul sait où. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était de plus en plus comme ça. Depuis cinq jours pour être exact, depuis cette histoire de brèche temporelle et cette annonce de la bouche de Sibylle de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour réparer ça. Cette annonce avait d'ailleurs affecté tout le monde. Le temps passait toujours trop vite, mais ils n'avaient pas noté de changement dans le rythme de cette fuite, si ce n'est que les jours s'allongeaient, mais ça c'était naturel...

Chacune des personnes touchées réagissaient différemment, évidemment, personne n'étant pareil, mais ils étaient tous touchés. Non seulement ce problème de temps atteignait leur rythme de sommeil. Il arrivait à Sirius de passer deux jours accélérés sans dormir, parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais après il dormait quasiment tout son saoul le troisième jour. Evidemment, l'assiduité en cours était totalement chose exclue. Quand ils y assistaient, il fallait bien pour ne pas trop paraître zarb -ils n'avaient pas besoin que des tonnes de curieux inquiets passent leur temps à leur dire 'vous allez bien?' ou ce genre de conneries- ils se passaient des mots sur comment réaliser les plans.

Pour créer le collier ils avaient repris la salle des doubles, planquant ces derniers pour ne pas se faire remarquer de Drakkar et Lily pour entraîner leur concentration. Les maraudeurs et Sibylle étaient en avance, mais Lily, Drakkar et Célé avaient du boulot. Ils étaient loin derrière, même si Harry semblait faire des progrès. Car en effet, même si il ne participerait peut-être pas à toute l'opération il allait aider pour le collier. Il ne pourrait évidemment pas se renvoyer dans le temps lui-même. Lily et Drakkar eux peinaient. Ils ne venaient quasiment plus en cours, restant dans la pièce avec Sibylle. Il était nécessaire qu'ils acquièrent un bon niveau de dissociation mentale. Tous jouaient avec leur vie et le savaient, et ils étaient les plus menacés. Les maraudeurs s'entraînaient aussi mais moins, et parfois ailleurs mais ils étaient moins faibles sur ce domaine que les trois autres.

Ils savaient que le collier serait faisable, même si les trois n'avaient pas un grand niveau, mais pas la projection dans le temps. Ça ils ne le pourraient pas si jamais quelqu'un lâchait au beau milieu de l'expérience. Ça signifierait que leurs liens mentaux seraient coupés, au mieux ils mourraient, au pire ils finiraient légumes à Ste Mangouste. Mais c'était le risque. Sirius essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser que ces moments qu'il vivait étaient peut-être les derniers, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'hiver s'achever... Que le temps qu'il lui restait à être avec Sibylle lui était compté, non, il essayait d'oublier ça, il n'avait jamais autant bu que ces derniers jours, non pas au point de se saouler, il voulait être conscient, au cas où ce serait les dernière fois, mais juste pour se donner un peu de courage.

Mais si il y en avait bien un qui peinait énormément c'était James. Il ne faisait que y penser, sans le dire bien sûr à Sirius ou ce dernier lui aurait fait une crise. Mais il retournait dans son esprit qu'il allait peut être mourir. Et une autre pensée ce faisait de plus en plus forte à son esprit... Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas emporter dans la mort, pas tout seul. Un secret contre lequel il avait lutté pendant des années semblait-il mais qu'il ne pouvait plus se nier maintenant, quelque chose de douloureux à taire, mais de douloureux à dire. Ça le rongeait et il n'y pouvait rien.

C'était comme ça pour eux tous, ils sentaient ce goût amer de la mort. Pas tous de la même façon, mais ils sentaient qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas indemnes, plus rien ne serrait pareil après ça si ils réussissaient. Il savaient qu'il ne ferait pas l'expérience finale comme la nommait Sibylle avant deux ou trois semaines, mais quand même, ils savaient tous quels étaient les enjeux, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoir peur ou de reculer. Même si ils mourraient, en perdant le contact mental, Harry serait reparti et la Terre redeviendrait normale, peut-être que Harry serait perdu dans les méandres du temps condamné à ne jamais toucher le fond du puit dans lequel les autres allaient le pousser, mais il le savait et n'avait pas peur, il savait pourquoi il faisait ça, et il était fier de prendre ce risque, c'était ça faute et il devait tout réparer.

Car en effet, pour le renvoyer dans le futur, les autres allaient devoir accorder leurs esprits et leurs puissances afin de le faire passer dans la brèche et par leurs forces le guider jusqu'à la sortie, si à un moment, l'un d'eux perdait le contact, déséquilibrant totalement la connexion, Harry n'arriverait jamais à terme et les autres se prendraient un immense coup de fouet équivalent une énorme décharge électrique. Mais la Terre serait sauvée, le futur serait sauvé.

Cette idée de mort agissait différemment sur les individus. Sibylle elle n'avait pas changé, plus rien ne pourrait la faire plonger plus bas qu'elle ne l'avait été en découvrant le futur dans les mains de Célé. Parfois elle se disait que mourir vaudrait mieux que d'avoir à voir et subir ce futur qui était tracé, elle n'avait donc pas peur, mais restait Sombre, comme elle était depuis la remontée des souvenirs. Rien ne pourrait être pire que ça. Elle était aussi là pour rassurer les autres, ce à quoi elle réussissait souvent pas pour longtemps, mais bon, grâce à son calme à toutes épreuves.

Harry lui était plus déterminé que jamais il savait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de courage, mais il devait le faire, pour ses amis dans ce temps et dans l'autre, pour son futur et son passé. C'était à cause de lui que ceci arrivait et il ne voulait pas rester bras ballants à attendre. Il se sentait fautif et si il devait mourir tant pis il le ferait pour une bonne cause, et ça lui paraissait mieux que de mourir tué d'une baguette par un Voldemort surpuissant. Et puis il y avait en lui aussi une petite pointe de joie dans son cœur. Il allait retourner dans son temps. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas 1982, ni les gens qui y étaient, il savait que personne d'autre n'avait eu la chance de voir des morts devant lui, en vie, ni même de voir ses parents au même âge que lui, mais son monde lui manquait un peu. 

Les querelles entre Ron et Hermione -parfois si semblables à celle de Sirius et Sibylle- son parrain, le plus âgé.. et tout ça lui manquait. Il voulait savoir si toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient chères dans son temps allaient bien, si elles n'avaient pas de problèmes. Il avait vécu la bas seize ans, alors il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas comme ça tirer un trait, même si ce qu'il avait vécu ici en 1982 avait été parmi les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, et ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs, oublier ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à 2003. Il avait des amis auxquels il tenait, ça aurait été une trahison que de ne pas les regretter, il y avait Hagrid aussi. Et puis le Quidditch...

C'est vrai qu'il avait pratiqué un peu dans ce monde mais seulement pendant des entraînements, il n'y avait pas eut de match incluant Gryffondor pour le moment, et il ne savait pas si il pourrait jouer, vu que le match se situait dans un peu plus d'un mois, moment, ou soit, il serait parti ou ils seraient en pleine cérémonie. D'ailleurs si c'était le cas, il supposait que les doubles resserviraient. D'ailleurs ils resservaient déjà. Ils les avaient évidemment caché à Drakkar mais James et Sirius c'en était servis une ou deux fois, pour manquer l'école, et dormir à leur rythme.

Drakkar semblait quand même parfois se douter de quelque chose à propos des doubles, mais ne disait rien. Il c'était assez rapproché de Lily, au déplaisir de James d'ailleurs. Mais dans un sens c'était logique. Il était les deux à ne pas du tout faire partie des maraudeurs à s'être retrouvé malgré eux dans cette histoire. Alors évidemment ça créait des liens. Ils étaient tout les deux normalement quasiment au même point. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés à maîtriser leurs esprits. Pourtant Sibylle, en leur apprenant avait trouvé que Drakkar semblait être assez doué dans ce domaine, mais elle c'était gardée de lui poser des questions, elle ne voulait absolument pas le désorienter. Mais elle gardait ceci en tête. Peut être est ce que cela ne servirait a rien, mais elle emmagasinait comme pour Célé , tout les details bizarre... Peut être cela servirait-il... Si ils survivaient...

Chaque humain ou presque a peur de la mort et se dit, si jamais on me disait que je vais mourir demain je ferais si, je ferais ça... Mais quand on est mis dans une situation ou l'on sent qu'elle nous attend, et que l'on n'y peut rien, peut d'êtres humains réalisent ce qu'ils avaient projeté de faire....

« James... dis-lui » Chuchota Sirius.

James releva la tête en sursaut « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Tu le sais parfaitement... Ne fait pas l'innocent, peut-être qu'on va tous crever dans moins d'un mois, alors dis-lui, si tu ne veux pas mourir avec ça sur le cœur! »

« Tu es très optimiste toi au moins. »

« Je ne suis pas optimiste, je suis juste réaliste. Imagine que tu crèves sans lui avoir dis, qu'est-ce que tu auras gagné? Peut-être que tu te seras évité un râteau, mais tu n'auras jamais su si elle ressentait les mêmes choses que toi.... »

« Et alors? »S'emporta James « Si je lui dis et qu'elle ressent la même chose, il ne nous reste que quelques semaines peut-être, qu'est-ce que c'est que quelques semaines? C'est rien du tout! »

« Tu préfère ne rien vivre avec elle? Ou vivre trois semaines avec elle? »Finit Sirius en se relevant et commençant à partir

« Où tu vas? »

« Je ne sais pas »Et Sirius sortit de la salle commune.

En fait, il savait parfaitement ou il allait. Sibylle ne lui avait pas encore donné de planning précis. Il savait que l'expérience finale se ferait dans environ trois semaines, mais il ne savait pas à quel moment ils allaient faire le collier. Et il voulait savoir. Savoir si il aurait le temps de se reposer entre le collier et l'expérience finale, ou si il valait mieux qu'il s'entraîne comme un fou dès maintenant. Il savait qu'il faudrait quand même un de ces quatre qu'il s'entraîne plus qu'il ne le faisait en ce moment, mais il voulait savoir quand ce moment arriverait. Il frappa donc discrètement à la porte de la salle des doubles.

Sibylle sortit sans bruit laissant ses 'élèves' se débrouiller seuls. Ils étaient en train de faire léviter et de déplacer des objets par la seule force de leur pensée. Elle ferma la porte et regarda Sirius... Il cru déceler un brillement suspect dans ses yeux, mais ne lui dit rien.

« Alors ? Comment est-ce qu'ils s'en sortent? »

« Moyen, moyen.... Harry a un très gros potentiel, mais ne le contrôle pas encore très bien... Mais il aura beaucoup de puissance quand il le fera. Malheureusement, il ne nous seras d'aucune utilité pour l'opération finale, mais pour le collier, je pense que nous y réussirons avec lui. Drakkar me semble avoir déjà fait des expériences de dissociation, comme si il avait déjà ouvert des brèches. Mais pourtant il n'a pas toute sa puissance, on dirait qu'il en a perdu, ou qu'il n'a pas régénéré... Et Lily... elle est très faible, trop faible... Il va falloir que les autres compensent... »

« Drakkar... Décidément il est toujours comme on ne l'attend pas.... »

« Qu'es-tu venu me demander? »Le coupa Sibylle

« Je voulais savoir... Quand exactement se déroulera la cérémonie du collier? »

« Ce sera un mercredi... Sous le signe de mercure donc... Mercredi prochain sans doute... Ce qui nous laisse la semaine de la pleine lune de libre... La cérémonie finale doit se dérouler la nuit, et il nous faut Remus. Et nous le feront le samedi suivant. »

« C'est-à-dire qu'il y aura deux semaines entre le collier et... la fin? »

« Oui, mais il y a un mauvais côté à ceci... Il ne nous reste que cinq jours avant le collier. Je l'ai déjà dit aux trois qui s'entraînent, pour leur mettre la pression, tu peux le dire aux autres si tu veux. »

Sirius hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire, mais sentait que le cœur n'y était pas. Il était triste et elle le savait. Il était atteint par la nouvelle, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Cinq jours, cela voulait dire, seulement deux ou trois jours pour être vrai. C'était peu si peu.

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à partir elle le retint « Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? »

« Il nous manque juste un petit truc pour la cérémonie du collier... Et j'ai pensé que toi et James vous pourriez vous en occuper... »

« D'accord qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Il me faut un agneau »

Il mit un certain temps à réagir « Hein ? Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire? »

« Il va falloir faire appel à des anges sans doute, il faut donc leur faire une offrande. Normalement c'est la peau d'une jeune vierge, mais comme je ne tiens pas à tuer un humain, un agneau fera l'affaire, qui est plus pur qu'un jeune agneau ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux un agneau ? Que moi et James aillent chercher un agneau pour que tu le saignes? »

«Oui c'est à peu près ça. Alors tu t'en occupe? S'il te plait? »

Elle lui faisait ses grands yeux, auquel il ne savait pas résister, il hocha la tête et remonta les étages, se demandant comment il allait annoncer à James qu'il l'avait embarqué dans la chasse à l'agneau. Parfois il se haïssait, incapable de résister à cette fille, il était devenu un vrai chien, chien à sa mémére???

James était encore assis au même endroit. Il avait toujours la tête dans le vague, mais une plume à la main et un parchemin dans l'autre. Dès qu'il vit Sirius s'approcher il rangea vite le bout de papier et fit semblant de réfléchir à un devoir.

« James, ton livre est à l'envers... »

« Hein ? Euh quoi? Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu.... »Dit maladroitement le brun.

« Ouais, ouais, à d'autre, t'écrivais quoi? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à qui? »

James détourna la tête, sans doute pour cacher à son ami qu'il était en train de rougir. Il fallait qu'il détourne la conversation le plus vite possible « Où étais-tu parti? »

« Ouais, détourne le sujet aussi !!! J'étais allé voir Sibylle d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir... »

« Oh... Et ... »

« Et rien... pervers... »James haussa un sourcil « Mais elle nous a donné une mission, de la plus haute importance et vraiment indispensable pour notre collier »

James savait parfaitement que quand Sirius utilisait tant et tant d'adjectifs c'était qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose de bien à dire à James. Mais ce dernier s'attendant à tout le laissa continuer.

« Il faut que nous lui apportions un agneau! »Déclara triomphalement Sirius

James ouvrit de si grand yeux qu'on aurait dit des aquariums. Sous l'effet de la surprise il n'articula rien, pendant quelques secondes du moins, parce que après...

« UN QUOI ???????????? TU TE FOUS DE MOI SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ce dernier recula un peu, mettant ses mains en avant dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son ami « Mais non, mais non, je ne me fous pas du tout de toi... Il le faut vraiment, pour faire une offrandes à ceux qui vont nous aider à ce collier, des anges d'après ce que dit Sibylle... »

James se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil « Un agneau.... » mais il avait compris, il était au courant qu'il fallait des offrandes, mais ce qui lui posait vraiment problème c'était qu'il ne savait absolument pas ou trouver ce genre d'animal... Hagrid n'en avait pas, ou alors en donnait à manger à ses bestioles, mais il n'avait pas d'agneaux vivants... « Mais où est-ce que l'on va trouver ça? »

« C'est bien ça le problème... je pensais que tu le saurais... »

« Non, je n'en sais fichtre rien... »Dit James pensif. Il ne voyait vraiment pas à qui il pouvait demander ça sans paraître suspect. Pas à Hagrid, pas à Rusard, encore moins...

« En tout ça, si on allait à pré au lard? »Proposa Sirius

« Tu veux y faire quoi ? Encore te saouler ? C'est bon, on a autre chose à faire je te signale! »

« Mais non, pas pour aller au bar, parce que là-bas, on trouvera bien quelqu'un avec un agneau... »

« Tu te fous de moi, quelqu'un avec un agneau. Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'y a pas de vente d'agneau là-bas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, rien qu'en pensant à toute ces fois où nous avons exploré incognito. »

« Oui, mais nous n'avons jamais été dans les champs après le village. Il doit bien y avoir des élevages là-bas, après tout les paysans ça existe nan ? Même chez les sorciers! »

James semblait peser le pour et le contre, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été par là, après tout qui y avait-il à y voir pour quatre adolescents sous formes animales. Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait après la sortie du village. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison après tout, et puis ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choses à faire... 

Il hocha donc la tête et les deux montèrent dans leur dortoir chercher la cape d'invisibilité. Ils en auraient sans doute besoin. Dans le château ils pourraient marcher un certain temps sans attirer de soupçons, mais aux alentour de la statue de la sorcière borgne il leur faudrait être prudent. Ce passage n'était pas connu, du moins pas encore par Rusard et par les autres professeurs, et ils ne tenaient pas à ce que cela change. Après ils mettraient la cape dans un sac et se transformeraient en animaux. Par contre, ce qui serait plus dur se serait de rentrer avec l'agneau.

D'après Sibylle, il allait falloir le garder vivant jusqu'à la veille de la cérémonie... Et cacher un agneau vivant, même dans Poudlard n'était pas quelque chose qui s'annonçait facile. Car non seulement un agneau ça a des besoins mais en plus il allait sans doute faire du bruit. James se promit d'y réfléchir avant de rentrer au château.

Mais au moment ou ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, l'étage de la statue Borgne (j'ai pas vérifié, alors si je me trompe...), ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Arwen et Nara. Sirius sentit tout de suite qu'elles ne les laisseraient pas s'évanouir dans la nature comme ça, non, et ils ne pouvaient rien risquer surtout pas sous le nez de Nara, la commère de service...

« Bonjour les gars. On ne vous voit plus souvent en cours ? Vous êtes malades? »Demanda Nara à Brûle pourpoint.

Sirius eut envie de lui prendre le cou, de faire faire à ce dernier un tour entier et de pendre sa tête à un contre, mais il se retint et répondit qu'en effet, le dortoir des gars avait été touché par une satanée grippe, pour preuve le mouchoir de sa poche, qu'il rendit magiquement dégoulinant et leur brandit sous le nez. Elles eurent un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût.

« Tout le dortoir des garçons, et une bonne partie de celui des filles est atteint par une satanée grippe... Nous préférons éviter d'aller en cours, pour ne pas contaminer le reste de la population de Poudlard... »

« Vous êtes vraiment degoutant, les garcons! Oser motnrer ça a de jeunes femmes pures et innocentes!!!! » grimaca Arwen

« c'est bon ça va , c'est que de la morve! »

« Si vous êtes si malades, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes de sortie aujourd'hui? Ne devriez vous pas être au lit? Comme des malades? »

« c'est tout simple.. Non seulment il faut que nous allions voir Mme Pomfresh car nous n'avons plus de medicaments, et en plus Il faut que nous passions chez McGonnagall, elle veux nous donner des cours de rattrapage... »expliqua James

« Oui »rencheri Sirius « Comme on ne vas plus en cour elle veux nous donner des feuilles toute prete, qu'on ne prenne pas trop de retard »

« Oui, et puis de toute façon, manquer les cours, ça vous arrange... »Ajouta Nara.

Sirius fit un petit sourire, tandis que James partait dans une quinte de toux, simulée bien évidemment. Les filles, voyant qu'ils étaient réellement malades les laissèrent en paix. Ils firent semblant de se diriger vers le bureau d'un professeur, afin de donner un quelconque sens à leur quête, puis attendirent que les filles aient disparues dans l'un des escalier, et s'approchèrent de la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Ils avaient découvert ce passage très tôt, au bout d'à peine six mois dans l'école. Ils avaient dès le début essayé de trouver tous les passages secrets de l'école, qui était réputée pour en avoir beaucoup. Ils avaient dans un premier temps suivi le concierge, Rusard, ce qui leur avait permis de découvrir une bonne partie des passages secrets de l'école, mais ils avaient l'intime conviction que même le concierge ne les connaissait pas tous...

Ils avaient donc mit au point un sortilège qui permettait de découvrir les passages de l'air. En effet, sous une porte, même fermée il y a toujours un petit débit d'air. Ce sortilège symbolisait par des points verts, visibles seulement aux yeux de ceux qui avaient fait la formule, les entrées d'air. Ensuite il ne leur avait plus fallu qu'à éliminer ceux qu'ils connaissaient, et qui étaient normal, les portes, les fenêtres. Mais quand l'air passait sous une tapisserie, ou sous une statue... Là ils savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose.

La suite relevait seulement de l'expérimentation. Ils fouillaient autour de ce passage d'air, touchant partout, et à quatre, ils arrivaient toujours ou presque à faire s'ouvrir le passage. Ils en avait découverts comme ça des tonnes et des tonnes, y compris les pièces cachées dont ils se servaient comme salle de réunion ou comme entrepôt.

Ils tapotèrent la bosse de la sorcière après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. La statue laissa place au passage secrets qu'ils avaient si souvent emprunté pour aller à pré au lard incognito. Le tunnel n'était pas très haut, ils marchèrent donc courbés pendant le petit kilomètre qui les séparait en ligne droite de pré au lard. En effet, même si ils n'avaient jamais réellement mesurés ils donnaient à peu près un kilomètre à ce passage. 

Peu de temps avant d'arriver à la sortie, James s'arrêta et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Sirius se rapprocha de lui et ils s'en couvrirent tout les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à la trappe qui allait leur permettre de remonter à la surface. Ils s'immobilisèrent et écoutèrent, afin de savoir si quelqu'un était dans la cave ou pas. Même si ils étaient invisible, le fait que quelqu'un voit cette trappe s'ouvrir attirerait sûrement des soupçons, et au minimum ce passage serait fermé.

Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la cave, ils sortirent donc avec prudence, mais ne rencontrèrent personnes. Ils attendirent quelque temps que quelqu'un ouvre la porte afin de remonter, ce qui heureusement, était assez fréquent. Honeyduke était un magasin réputé, et il ne se passait pas une heure sans que quelqu'un ne descende la cave, aller chercher un produit épuisé en rayon, ou une commande spéciale. C'était un excellent avantage pour les maraudeurs. Ils n'attendirent même pas cinq minutes avant qu'un jeune employé ne descende à la cave. Les maraudeurs se faufilèrent par la porte ouverte et atterrirent enfin en pleine lumière.

Le magasin n'était pas trop bondé, ils purent donc sortir sans faire de vagues. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, mais ne réchauffait nullement l'atmosphère, c'était un soleil froid d'hiver, ce qui d'ailleurs était compréhensible, on était en janvier... Les gens qui marchaient dans la rue commerçante étaient emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hivers, dans leurs écharpes et bonnets. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pensé à cela, et n'avaient rien d'autres que leurs capes pour leur tenir chaud. Ils se sentirent frissonner l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la rue sans vent mais glacée. 

Sans échanger un mot ils se dirigèrent vers la partie du village qu'ils n'avaient jamais explorée. Ils sortirent du village. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été par là, dans ces champs. Dans un sens ceci se comprenaient. Quand ils erraient dans pré au lard, ils étaient en compagnie d'un loup garou, et mettre ce dernier en présence de bétail ou autres animaux du même genre n'aurait peut-être pas été du meilleur ménage... Les champs étaient déserts.

« T'es sûr qu'il y a quelque chose comme un agneau par ici? »Demanda James grelottant sous sa cape...

« Sûr, non, mais à vrai dire je ne vois pas vraiment ou je devrais aller chercher à part ici... C'est des prés alors... »

« Oui, je sais que c'est des prés, mais je te signale que nous sommes en Janvier, les moutons ne sont-ils pas dans une ferme? Et à quel époque est-ce que les brebis font leurs agneaux ? Peut-être que c'est pas l'époque . »

Sirius haussa les épaules. A vrai dire il ne connaissait pas du tout les habitudes des moutons... Evidemment, il devrait bien y avoir au moins un agneau par ici, mais où le trouver... Ils devaient être rentrés évidemment, il faudrait être fou pour rester dehors par ce temps de plein hiver. James semblait être en train de réfléchir. Sirius avait envie de lui demander à quoi il pensait mais à l'expression de son ami, il se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser réfléchir... Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car bientôt James releva la tête, fixant le ciel et dit:

« Puissances supérieures

entendez notre requête

apportez-nous le bonheur 

on nous guidant dans notre quête. » (1)

Une lumière verte, à peine visible, mais qui était pourtant bien distincte pour les deux garçons. James s'élança à la poursuite de cette lueur verte bientôt imité par Sirius. La lumière filait en ligne droite, sans se préoccuper des obstacles, vers un endroit qui leur était inconnu. James devait se concentrer pour le suivre, mais n'avait pas trop de mal, il était un attrapeur, donc suivre une petite chose lumineuse ne lui posait pas trop de problème. Si ce n'était que ses poumons le brûlait. Il faisait trop froid, et courir n'était pas spécialement recommandé par ce temps.

Il était heureux de s'être souvenu de se sortilège. Même si cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il ne se rappelait que trop bien des circonstances qui l'avait poussé à connaître ce sort. Sa sœur était sortie avec lui en forêt, en empruntant le collier de leur mère, un saphir bleu suspendu à une chaîne. Mais elle l'avait perdu en foret. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer si elle ne le ramenait pas. Elle et James étaient donc restés à errer dans les bois cherchant ce collier. Et à la fin, sa sœur, qui venait tout juste d'entrer à Poudlard à cette époque, c'était souvenu d'un sort qu'elle avait appris il y a peu de temps. Ce sort là, que James était en train d'utiliser.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette soirée où avec sa sœur ils avaient poursuivi la lumière verte, jusqu'à la nuit, dans des bois qui lui semblait si hostiles. Le petit garçon qu'il était n'avait jamais eu plus peur de sa vie, il avait eu la frousse de sa vie dans ces bois, et quand ils avaient retrouvé le collier, il s'était senti si soulagé. C'est pourquoi, même après des années et des années il se souvenait de ce sort. D'ailleurs c'était plutôt bienvenu parce que sans cela, il ne savait pas si lui et Sirius auraient abouti à quelque chose.

La lumière verte les guidait à travers champs, sans se préoccuper de leur état de fatigue ou de l'état de leurs poumons malmenés par cette course folle à travers l'hiver. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'il ne fallait pas perdre cette lumière de vue ou alors se serait foutu. Sirius suivait James, lui aussi avec les poumons en feu. 

La lumière se dirigea vers une ferme. Puis arrivant devant les murs de la ferme, disparu. James s'immobilisa, et Sirius failli lui rentrer dedans. Ce dernier n'était pas mécontant de voir son ami s'arrêter. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, et les mains sur les cuisses essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« James.... c'était quoi... ça... »

James lui sourit. « Un sort que j'ai apprit il y a bien longtemps.. »

« Eh beh au moins, il est efficace... »

Il étaient arrivés devant une ferme, dont ils étaient quasiment sûr qu'elle renfermait des agneaux. Ils avaient atteint leur but. Ils avancèrent à pas feutrés vers la porte. Sirius murmura quelque chose et la porte devint transparente. Ils virent que l'étable était en effet remplie d'ovins. Mais surtout, chose plus importante, il ne semblait y avoir aucun humains... Les deux garçons entrèrent donc dans la ferme.

Les animaux ne prêtèrent que très peu attention à l'arrivée inopinée des jeunes hommes. Les ovins étaient nourris magiquement, par de la nourriture qui apparaissait directement dans leur gamelle, qui était toujours à la même hauteur, et adaptée aux goûts de l'animal.

« Comment on repère un agneau? »Souffla James regardant le troupeau. En effet il devait y avoir un nombre de bêtes assez impressionnant. L'étable était grande, peut-être aussi grande que la grande salle de Poudlard et partout ce n'était que des moutons, des brebis ou même des veaux. Il y avait là un beau et immense cheptel..

« Bah quand même James, t'es un bourge mais quand même !! Les agneaux c'est ceux qui sont les plus petit , espèce de débile!!! »

« C'est bon pas la peine de m'insulter!!! »Répondit James. Il savait parfaitement comment était un agneau mais il n'avait pas pu résister au plaisir de poser cette question totalement débile, rien que pour faire le con. Il avait toujours aimé, ainsi que Sirius d'ailleurs poser des questions aux réponses évidentes, rien que pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou juste pour le plaisir.

Sirius arpentait déjà les rang d'ovins disciplinés à la recherche d'un bel agneau. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Il fit signe à James et lui montra un petit agneau maigrelet qui bêlait avec peine. Il avait dû être malade ou quelque chose dans le genre, car aucun agneau ne naissait à cette époque, et celui-ci n'avait que quelques mois. 

« Comment qu'on le transporte maintenant ? »Demanda Sirius pointant la bête « Parce que moi, je ne le transporte pas à mains nues !!! »

« Oh , pauvre choute... On n'a pas besoin de la transporter à mains nues, tu connais le maléfice de l'envoûtement musical. Il suffit de l'utiliser il nous suivra partout... »

« D'accord marche pour l'enchantement musical, mais ça ne me dit pas où nous allons le cacher ça à besoin de bouffer, ces trucs-là, et on peut pas lui faire manger les tapisseries du château. Où on va le laisser? »

« J'ai déjà réfléchi à la question très cher Sirius, il n'y a qu'un endroit que personne n'irait fouiller et que nous pouvons utiliser. Nous n'allons pas en avoir besoin tout de suite... je parle de la cabane hurlante... »

Sirius le regarda un moment étonné, il n'avait jamais pensé à se servir de la cabane hurlante comme entrepôt. Mais après tout c'était un endroit discret que personne n'approcherait de trop, et même les propriétaires de l'agneau s'apercevant qu'il a disparu ne le chercheront pas là... Oui en effet, c'était astucieux. De plus ils n'en auraient pas besoin avant la fin de la semaine pour Remus et le mouton serait mort d'ici la... Sirius hocha la tête et James prononça la formule. Sa baguette se mit à jouer une douce mélodie qui eut tôt fait d'hypnotiser le mouton. 

Ce dernier suivait la baguette de ses yeux rendus vitreux. James se couvrit alors ainsi que Sirius et le mouton de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la cabane hurlante. Cette dernière apparaissait de l'extérieur avoir été condamné, mais il y'avait un passage, derrière une planche de bois, assez grande pour faire sortir un loup et un cerf tout du moins qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître… 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la cabane hurlante. Et dire que tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle était hantée. Même si elle l'avait été dans le temps, qui sait, elle n'était désormais plus qu'un refuge pour loup-garou et accessoirement un terrain de jeu pour quelques adolescents. Ils passèrent derrière la maison. Une fente étaient clouée de morceaux de bois, mais ceux-ci n'étaient qu'illusion. Il suffit à Sirius de faire un geste de la baguette pour voir à travers l'illusion. 

La grande porte vitrée n'était pas condamnée, et il eut juste à tourner la poignée. C'était une ruse qu'ils avaient mis au point la première fois qu'ils s'étaient transformés en Animagi.. Ils avaient décondamné cette porte et avaient remplacé les planche par une illusion permanente, enfin il refaisait quasiment tout les trois mois l'enchantement pour plus de sûreté..

Ils entrèrent donc dans la cabane délabrée, dont les meubles avaient eu à subir les assauts d'un loup-garou. Ils entrèrent avec le mouton. James ôta l'enchantement musical, mais Sirius rendit muet le mouton, et à deux ils l'attachèrent à un des pieds d'un meuble pas trop détruit. Ce n'avait pas été facile à trouver car Remus avait quasiment tout détruit dans cette maison. Mais bon, ce meuble semblait assez résistant, car du moins il avait résisté sans plier aux assauts de Mumus. Le mouton tiendrait donc là sans trop de problèmes.

James eut un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que celui ci était réservé pour un sacrifice, la bête avait l'air si innocente ainsi , mais après tout, si c'était leur seul moyen de renvoyer Harry dans le futur et de sauver ainsi cette Terre, s'il fallait sacrifier un agneau, alors ils le feraient, après tout, il était bien destiné à finir en gigot, alors pourquoi pas à sauver le monde... Au moins, c'était un destin un tant soit peu plus glorieux.

« Bon j'espère qu'il conviendra à Sibylle, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans cette ferme puante moi! »

James lui sourit, mais ne répondit rien, il avait la tête ailleurs. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, quelque chose à quoi il aurait dû penser bien plus tôt. Sirius remarqua l'allure bizarre de son ami, mais ne lui dit rien, il pensait qu'il était ainsi à cause de la réalité et de la proximité de la cérémonie du collier.

« Bon, il faut y aller je crois, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons mis, mais je dirais qu'il m'a parut découler une bonne heure, ce qui veut dire, deux heures pour les autres! On devrait rentrer »

« Oui, Sirius, tu as raison... »

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc de la maison, camouflèrent l'entrée comme d'habitude et se revêtirent de la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à passer à nouveau par la cave des Honeyduke, et d'emprunter le passage secret, ils pourraient ainsi annoncer à Sibylle qu'ils avaient l'agneau. Le magasin était presque désert, le jour commençant à décliner, il leur fut donc un peu plus difficile de repasser dans le passage, en effet, il fallait attendre que les propriétaires aient besoin d'ouvrir la cave, et comme le nombre de client baissait ceci était moins fréquent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à leurs yeux, l'occasion se présenta enfin. Il passèrent donc discrètement derrière le propriétaire et se faufilèrent dans la cave. 

Tout le long du passage secret menant au château, James ne cessa de tourner et retourner dans tout les sens l'idée qu'il avait eut. Il ne voulait pas en parler au cas ou elle raterait mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne raterait pas. Il lui fallait donc rentrer au plus vite afin de la mettre en pratique.

Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, dans le château. La nuit était déjà tombée. Le temps passait plus vite et après tout ça avait ces avantages, il n'y avait plus un seul élève à cette heure là qui se baladait dans le château ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. 

« Je vais aller voir Sibylle »Murmura Sirius.

En effet, cette dernière et les autres se retrouvaient fréquemment endormis dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement. James lança un sourire coquin à son ami mais Sirius l'ignora, déjà parti.

Décidément.. Enfin j'ai une lettre à écrire moi.

***fin du chapitre****

(1)no comment sur mon niveau de poésie ^^

Enfin , je vous entends hurler... Oui, je l'ai enfin fini, il était temps, dsl pour le retard immense, pardon, sinon, j'avais promis des bonus je vais y bosser le temps que ma correctrice bosse pis le temps de faire les réponses aux reviews, je posterai peut être le chapitre sans les bonus au départ, pour ne pas retarder encore plus.

Pardon pour se retard, amis mi octobre j'avait quasiment terminé ce chapitre, lordi a foirén et j'ai tout perdu, je n'ai pas eu le courage de reecrire , et donc voilà pourquoi, de plus je ne trouve plus l'inspu , je peine, et c'est chiant,c'ets tout... d'ailleurs je n'apprecie pas ce chapitre...

fini d'écrire le: dimanche 28 décembre 2003

fini de corriger le : dimanche 28 décembre 2003

Bon , maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews, les bonus sont juste en dessous...

Tout d'abord merci pour vso reviews, je suis très fier d'etre arrivée a ce nombre de reviews, et je tiens aussi a m'excuser pour le temps quej'ai pu mettre a ecrire ce chapitre pardon... bon en avant ...

rahhhhh jai perdu toute mes reviews....fait chier , faut que je retourne sur ff les chercher *quelques temps plus tard!!! Bon en avant pour les reviews!!!!

**Miya Black**: Lol si ta po reviewé le precedent chapitre c'est po si grave lol, tu es pardonée!!^^^quand a Drah-Hak, Vous en pensez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire MAINTENANT alors qu'il reste au pire 3 chapitre avant de enfin savoir , nan je ne repondrait pas ??? pis koa encore!!!

**Kyarah**: Je ne sait pas si c'est un compliemnt ou non que sa soit bizarre, amis je rpefere le prendre comme tel ^^

**Blue One:** pardonne moi de en pas t'avoir epargnée.... dsl pour le temps, 4 mois entiers se sont ecoulés... Et ce chapitre n'apporte pas reponses a tes inquietudes, lol , bon j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas de trop et que je metrai le prochain chapitre plus vite ^^

**Fumsek**: Tu auras ta reponse très bientôt e peut te l'assurer... c'est vrai que Hary dursley ,c 'est un peu... moche, mais bon notre pov' tit harry il n'a pas eu grand chose d'autre qui lui est venu a l'esprit....^^

**Cloclo**: Lol emrci ,c 'est vrai que c'est parfois un peu tiré par les cheveux, j'espere que je ne suis pas trop confuse d'ailleurs, si ya besoin d'explication.... chui la lol^^ par cotnre dsl pour les 4 mois d'attente, je suis vraiment sincerement desolée....

**Linalyna Malfoy**: Lol c'est vrai que c'est assez complexe, amis apres tout si les voyages temporels et echanges de corps seraient simple tout le modne le ferait pi y'a pu de suspense... Quand a Sibylle il faut precisr qu'elle n'est pas specialment sure de ce qu'elle fait, tout ce qu'elel sait c'est que c'est realisable avec beaucoup de puissance, or c'est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas.... mais apres tout mieux vos essayer quelque chose que de ne rin faire du tout ^^ Quand a tond essin, e beh vala j'ai oublié, harcele moi ol ^^ bon seireux jvé tacher de le finir une bonne fois pour toute si je le trouve ^^ biz

**Cyngathi**: je compati moi aussi l'ecole m'empeche pas mal de choses... Non seulment je n'ai plus le temps d'ecrire -je hais la term – et en plsuc a me fait chier très gravement lol bon a part ça, ta question , croit tu sincerement que je vais y repondre? Drakkar intrigue te il est la pour ça, ej vous le dirait vous seriez non seulement peut être decu mais sa gacherai tout ^^ vala dsl pour le temps...

**Aria Lupin**: comme je l'ai deja repeté, non je en dirai pas qui est Drakkar, j'ai dit que je repondrait a toute les question mais il était evident que je n'allait pas devoiler la fin de l'intrigue pi koa encore... Quand a Gin' elle je ne l'ai même pas envisagée... ^^ 

**Nina**: Qui te dis que ce n'est pas Hermione ou quelque chose dans le genre... et pouquoi ps quelqu'un qu'on en connait po , ou pire quelqu'un du passé, un des fondateurs.... ^^

**Bibi:** lol merci !!^^ sinon, bah dsl pour le retard...

**Eowyn Malfoy**: pk je n'aime po Legolas: Parce qu'il ne sert absolument a rin, parce qu'il est la pour faire joli, qu'il est habillé en fille, que c'est un elfe, qu'il a des repliques niaises... lol vala :!!! sinon je n'ai rin specialment contre les blondes, c juste que c'ets des vannes faciles lol ^^ pi merci pour les compliment ^^ 

**P'tit caramel**: Tsé si il y'a qqch que tu n'as pas comprit fo po hesiter a me le demander je suis la pour ça ^^ , emrci pour mon site, pi merci pour les compliment!!

**Nina**: Arf jai vu toutes tes reviews, c encourageant, masi reflechi que j'ai peut être mes raisons pour en pas reussir a la finir...(ps: ta passé combein de tp a la fer la reviews ak de des 'la suite'?)

**Claire**: je suis contente que tu ai finalment accroché (^^ lol c vrai kelel a pas mal de reviews....) Pour tes question, Drakkar je ne peut pas repondre, mais l'autre c'est bon , elle est dans la partie bonus ^^ Quand a Sibylle quand elle le reverra dans 15ans, elle le considerera comme elle 'la fait dans les livres et lui annoncera la mort... je pense ue personnelement elle aura vecu bien d'autre choses qui l'auront bien plus marquée que de s'etre fait voir a poil par un de ses eleves ^^ lol , mais ça lui fera bizarre c'est sur ^^ ..vala si ta dotres question nesite po a les poser ^^ 

16 reviews!!!! merci merci!!!!!!Conitnuez lol maintenant place aux bonus...

  
  


  
  


**°~***^ BONUS.....^***~° **

Bon alors la je vais repondre aux question que vous m'avez posés, mais comme personne n'a joué le jeu eh bien vous allez avoir les bonus que je juge qu'il peuvent vous interesser... Si vousn'avez pas voulu poser de question c'est votre problème ~_^Il était evident que je 'nalalit pas devoiler le fin fond de l'intrigue et encore moins l'identité de Drakkar.... je vais donc vous eclaircir ou vous informer sur certains points... je mettrait sans doute des bonus a chaque chapitre desormais , parce,que ... je sait pas je le veut ^^ Vous allez donc decouvrir peu a peu ce qu'etait la version originelle de la fic, ce que vous auriez pu/du avoir comme histoire ^^ .... j'espere quand même que vous prefererez la version que j'ai ecrite

**Le mari de Arwen:**(question de Claire) c'est etonnant, parce que c'est un personnage dont on parle très peu , amis en effet elle sera Mme Doggory, emre de Cediric... Comme quoi même si de tout le groupe elle paraît être la plus epargnée, elle en le sera pas tant que ça, car elle perdra son fils

**Harry/Célé:** La fic aurait du être beacoup plus humoristique qu'elel en 'la été, en effet harry est un gars, et comme certains mec me l'ont ecrit, il aurait pu 'explorer' son corps, ou pourquoi pas tomber amoureux d'une femme.. j'ai longtemps envisagé ette hypothese, mais je l'ai oubliée, elle n'aurait rien apporter a l'historie, amsi on remarque dans la scene des douches qu'il trouve mignonne la belel Lei-min qui dans mon esprit est comme Cho... Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai pensé que harry était deja assez prturbé par sa nouvelle identité pour être amoureux..... Le personnage gas-dans-la-peau'd'une-fille m'a beaucoup amusé, les scenes de string de regles etc.. m'ont beaucoup amusée... j'ai lu une autre fic ou Harry était en fille, mais elle avait resolument pris le tournant opposé... c'est a dire dans celle la, harry était un parfait obsedé.. Or je n'arrive pas a voir Harry ainsi, du moins je peine encore, c'est comme frodon je n'arrive pas a la voir avec une fille...

**Drakkar:**Vous savez tous que ce personnage n'était pas prevu dans l'histoire original. Je l'ai donc amené au hasar, ne pensant pas qu'il prendrait une telel emprise... Lors de la scene de son apparition, j'etait pile en train de relire le seigneur des anneaux 1... cela explique donc pourquoi drakkar se retrouvedans un bar , emmitouflé dans le sombre.... a la maniere de Grads pas lol...alala je me rend compte que ça fait un an ,c'est si loin.... je connais son identité, je sait qui il est -d'ailleur il n'est peut être pas celui que vous croyez...- mais j'ai envisagé de lui donner plusieurs roles... mais ceux ci je vous lesdonnerait dans quelques chapitre, parce que je ne veux pas tout vous reveler ^^... j'ai aussi envisagé de le mettre avec Arwen.....mais je en pense pas que je le ferait, il y' très peu de chances....

**Les doubles:** ces derniers n'étaient pas prevus au depart, pas plus que le personnage de drakkar, dans l'histoire originelle j'avait bele et bien prevu que les maraudeurs devaient être absent mais qu'ils ne voudraient pas se faire remarquer par leur non presence, et auraient engagés d'autres eleves pour jouer leurs rôle, les deguisant magiquement, evidemment rien ne se passait comme prevu , le faux-James allait dragguer Lily , et plsu si affinité, tandis que le faux Sirius avouait ces sentiments avec Sibylle... mais la scene pour laquelle ils devaient être absent -un bal d'halloween- a été supprimée... et puis il y'a eu Drakkar...

**La fin ..**

fin n°1Vous connaissez desormais le moyen que les maraudeurs et le reste vont utiliser pour envoyer Harry dans le futur .. mais a l'origine ça n'aurait pas du tout du se passr comme cela... En effet, j'avait prevu que afin de retourner chercher Harry une personne du futur aurait échangé son corps avec une personne du passé afin de retourner chercher Harry.. j'avit même pensé mettre Cho dans la peau de Lily Evans.. Ou Hermione, ou le vieux Sirius dans le corps du jeune Sirius.... mais je n'ai pas fait cette histoire pour une raison toute simple, non seulement ça ne mettait pas en valeur les maraudeurs mais aussi ceci impliquait eidemment que les autres personnes se seraient rendues compte en 2003 de l'abscence de Harry, qu'il auraient comprit le moyen qui l'avait emmené dans le passé et reussi a renverser le sort afin de passer eux aussi dans le passé... Ce n'était pas le plus facile il faut l'avouer....

fin n°2: j'ai donc ecarté cette hypothese trèsvite, disant que c'était aux maraudeurs de renvoyer Harry dans le futur... mais comment et pourquoi... J'ai pensé a un moment faireen sorteque sa soit Voldy qui le presse a partir c'est a dire, que ce dernier par une perturbation dans le flux magique ou un truc dans le genre apprennne que quelqu'un du futur était arrivé dans se temps et doncVoldemort deciderait de trouver cette pesonne afin d'avoir , par la même maniere que Sybille des renseignements sur le futur et ainsi ne pas commetre les même erreurs que dans le futur de harry... Il reunnissait donc une troupe de mangemorts dans la foret interdite, mais manque de pot il était entendu par James le cerf, et qui alalit donc tout rapporter a la bande, et ainsi harry comprenait qu'il lui fallait partir. Or j'ai aussi abandonné cette hypothese.. Non seulement ça faisait intervenir Voldemort, dont on en parle pas du tout danscette fic, ou si peu , ce qui dailelur n'est pas bien , et je trouvait que a rendait le depart de harry trop du a Voldy....Et pusi pourquoi Voldy irait-il dire ça dans la foret interdite? 

voilà c'est tout pour les bonus aujourd'hui , si vous avez d'autres question, eh beh je les prend avec plaisir, et encore pardon pour se retard...

Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous voulez le prochain coup comme bonus, opu juste pour me tuer a cause de mon retard....reviews...


End file.
